


Sometimes Even Touma Can’t Save The Smiles…

by madtad1



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Death, Fights, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 70
Words: 308,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madtad1/pseuds/madtad1
Summary: I know I'm writing another story, but this popped in my head and it couldn't wait to get out. Sue me, I'm ADD. LOLWarnings: violence, trauma, death, and yes, psychological stuff that i doAs usual, not my characters, not my anime, just my fanfiction
Relationships: Index Librorum Prohibitorum/Kamijou Touma, Kamijou Touma/Misaka Mikoto, Kamijou Touma/Shirai Kuroko, Misaka Mikoto/Shirai Kuroko
Comments: 555
Kudos: 77





	1. Not a Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm writing another story, but this popped in my head and it couldn't wait to get out. Sue me, I'm ADD. LOL
> 
> Warnings: violence, trauma, death, and yes, psychological stuff that i do
> 
> As usual, not my characters, not my anime, just my fanfiction

Kuroko Shirai was tired. The Level 4 Teleporter was just about done with her patrol for the night for Judgement, the student anti-crime group of Academy City. She was going to start teleporting her way back to her dorm at Tokiwadai Middle School, so that she would be back well before her curfew, thus avoiding the ire of her totally scary Dorm Mother. This also would allow her to be back in plenty of time to possibly catch her Sissy, Mikoto Misaka, coming out of the shower, allowing Kuroko to indulge her lurid fantasies a little. 

She was on the roof of a mid-rise building, taking one more look around before heading out, when she heard the sound of a gunshot down the block! Making sure her bright green Judgement Armband was clearly visible, she teleported off the rooftop in the direction of the shot, heading for another rooftop closer to the sound, so she could check out the situation before moving in.

Meanwhile Kamijou Touma, Level 0 and possessor of the “Imagine Breaker” in his right hand, and his gluttonous roommate Index are just finishing up dinner at an all you can eat Soba restaurant in the Lake District. Index has managed to polish off 25 large bowls of Soba, surpassing the record set by a Yokozuna from a famous Sumo house. Her picture now hangs on the wall of fame, replacing the former champion eater. The staff and patrons are in awe of the little Nun and her incredible appetite.

Kamijou is not surprised.

As they leave the restaurant, the owner and staff bow them out with great respect to the Nun, with her turning and giving the restaurant a blessing in return. Kamijou and Index then start the long walk back to his dorm, around the lake. Why walk? Well, as a poor Level 0 High School student Kamijou’s funds are limited and keeping Index fed requires things like all you can eat restaurants. Hence, no funds for things like transportation.

They walk along for a few moments when Kamjou notices something disturbing. “Um, Index. I hope we do not meet anyone who knows us because, um…” he stops, all embarrassed, his face flushing.

“Why?” asks Index innocently.

“Um, take a look at yourself for a moment, Index,” says Kamijou. “If we meet Biribiri or Iron Wall or Kanzaki, they are going to think that I, that you are…um…uh…” He turns a deep shade of red and shivers. “And their vengeance for the misunderstanding will require weeks of my being with Dr. Heaven Canceler!”

Index stops walking and takes a look down. She notices that her stomach is protruding somewhat from her robes. She is rather innocent so she takes a few moments to process why would anyone commit violence on Touma for that. Then a vision of Icons of Mary and Joseph traveling to Bethlehem came into her head. In a flash she understood what Touma meant and her shade of red rivaled his. Then…

“Tooooouuuuuummmmaaaaaa!!!!!”

[Whimper] “Such misfortune!”

And the biting began.

A little while later: “How could you think such a thing of me, Touma!’

“I didn’t Index, I never think of you like that! I was worried that someone else might misunderstand and think…”

“You never think of me like that?! AM I NOT PRETTY ENOUGH FOR YOU? YOU ONLY LIKE THOSE AMAZONS?!”

More biting. 

Lots more biting. 

Meanwhile, Kuroko finally got to the scene of the robbery attempt. Two masked men were inside a convenience store in the Lake District and had apparently fired a shot from a pistol to make everyone get on the floor. They ran out the door and started to run up the street. She pulled several of her steel pins from her thigh belt and teleported to the street in front of them.

“Stop, Judgement!” she shouted as she teleported one of the pins through the pistol, disabling it. “Surrender now!”

The two big men gaped at the petite five-foot-tall girl, looked at each other and then charged her. Kuroko teleported out of the way vertically and then used her mass to land with both feet on the back of one of the men’s head, knocking him to the ground and stunning him. As she started to teleport away, the other man managed to clip her slightly, throwing off her calculations. Instead of teleporting straight up 12 feet like she wanted, she ended up going sideways 12 feet and into a parked car, dazing her slightly.

The other man looked around and spotted her. He charged at Kuroko, swinging his big fist in an attempt to punch her head. Unable to teleport, she dropped and rolled forward so that he missed and instead punched the car window. Howling in pain, he stood there shaking his hand, as she managed to gather herself enough to teleport the two pins in her hands through his shirt, pining him to the car.

Kuroko stood there panting, trying to catch her breath, as she looked at the two criminals. Before she could grab her small communicator and call it in, she thought she registered a soft sound behind her. Then, there was an explosion of pain like she had never felt before in the back of her head and fell into a black pit.


	2. The Evil That Men Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Graphic descriptions of resuscitation procedures, psychological trauma
> 
> As always, not my characters, not my anime, just my FanFic
> 
> I will go back to the other story, but this one just exploded out of me

Kamijou and Index were winding their way back home, with Kamijou complaining vociferously about the number of bite marks on his head and Index walking with a dark blackish/blue cloud surrounding her, holding her nose in the air, and obviously giving him the “Silent Treatment”. As they came around the bend, Kamijou went on high alert. His sense of danger always is sharp, it just doesn’t always tell him where. He stopped abruptly, put out his arm to block Index from moving and said softly, “Wait.”

Index might get mad at her Touma, she might bite him frequently, but she knew to trust him at times like this when he sensed danger. She watched as he slowly turned his head from side to side, looking around, trying to see what made him alert.

Ahead, in the distance, Touma saw three men, two were in the lake, bent over like they were grabbing something or holding something, while the third one called out, “Hurry up you idiots!”

Something was seriously wrong, Touma knew it. “What are you doing?! He yelled and started walking towards the men. 

The one man on shore, cursed. “Shit! Leave her! Let’s go!!” and with that the two men in the lake ran to shore and all three jumped in a car and peeled out of there.

That was all Touma needed to hear. “Index! Hold my phone!” he cried out as he tossed her his phone. He raced around the lake until he got to the approximate point where he had seen the men. There he saw what looked like a bundle of rags drifting on the lake. Without hesitation, Kamijou plunged into the water and waded to the mass. He found the body of a girl floating face down, her hair spread out on the water, with blood flowing from her head. He quickly scooped her up Princess style and waded to shore.  
Index came running up to him as he gently set the girl down on the grass, knelt down next to her, and brushed her hair away from her greyish/blue face. Remembering his basic First Aid, he tilted her head back and listened with his head close to her mouth. Nothing. So, he pinched her nose, made a tight seal with his mouth over her and gave her two rescue breaths, making sure her chest went up and down.

“Touma!!!” cried Index.

Touma took his fingers and pressed on the side of the girl’s neck, feeling for a pulse. There was none. Looking around, he saw a pole with a blue light in the distance.  
“Listen, Index, this girl has been drowned, on purpose. I’m going to do CPR to try to save her life. I don’t have much time. See that blue light over there? Run as if the devil himself is chasing you over there. Open the box on the pole, there will be a small box inside that says AED or Heartstart on it and also a button that says “Push to Summon Help”. Push that button and run back here with that box, fast as you can!!”

Index flew off. Kamijou turned back to the girl and suddenly realized she was wearing a Tokiwadai uniform with a Judgement Armband. He knew this girl! He interlaced his fingers, put the heel of his hand on her sternum and began CPR, pumping fast and hard at over 100 beats per second.  
“1and2and3and4and5and6…” After 100, he stopped and gave her two breaths and started again.

Index arrived back with the box. While tracking his pumping in his head he told her: “Take out my phone, push the button marked “Emergency” and then the speaker button, please. When they answer you need to say exactly this: ‘Judgement Officer down. Judgement Officer needs assistance. CPR in progress. Expedite. And then tell them you pushed the emergency button at the Lake. Answer any questions they ask.”

Index quickly repeated back everything Touma told her as he quickly unpacked the AED (Automated External Defibrillator). “Index, quick! I need a piece of your robes to dry her off!” Kamijou said as he ripped open Kuroko’s wet blouse, exposing her chest.

Index nodded, tearing off a piece of the bottom of her skirt and handing it to him. Kamijou quickly dried the area over Kuroko’s heart and her lower left side and placed the AED stickers. He turned on the machine. While it was warming up, he went back to CPR.

Index was connected to the Emergency Services Operator and said exactly what she was told, “Hello. Judgement Officer down. Judgement Officer needs assistance. CPR in progress. Expedite. I pushed the emergency button by the Lake.”

The Operator’s eyes bugged out; in the background he could clearly hear someone doing CPR. “98, 99, 100.” 

Then the operator heard an AED: “Stop CPR. Analyzing. Shock advised. Stand clear. [VREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, as the machine charged up] Bam! Analyzing. Shock advised. Stand clear. [VREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE] Bam!” Then the words no one wants to hear: “Resume CPR.”

He heard the girl on the phone wail, “Touma! It didn’t work!” He hit the All Call button on his console, indicting a Priority One Emergency, dropping tones across the board for Anti-Skill and Rescue Services in Academy CIty.

Konori Mii and Uiharu Kazari were just about to shut down the office of the 177th branch of Judgement and head out when the speakers overhead went “Buuuwah! Buuuwah!” The Priority One Emergency tones. They both looked at each other as the speaker crackled: “Judgement Office Down. Judgment Officer needs assistance. Lake District, Box 4. CPR in progress. Repeat, Judgement Office Down. Judgment Officer needs assistance. Lake District, Box 4. CPR in progress.”

They both turned pale. “I’ll pull it up,” said Uiharu, typing like a mad woman on her computer. 

In a flash she had the cameras up on her screen. She zoomed in on a boy with spiky hair, a girl in a Nun’s suit, kneeling next to someone. The boy was obviously doing CPR…on a girl…with Red pig tails. Uiharu looked at Konori-sama and started to tear up. “Let’s go!” said Konori, “We’re taking my bike!”

The two raced down the steps, put on the helmets, and jumped on the bike. Konori drove like a maniac, running lights, driving on sidewalks, and exceeding the speed limit by a factor of two or more. Uiharu didn’t care, she was just praying that her friend was going to be ok.

Yomikawa Aiho was on her way to her apartment when the tones dropped. She never hesitated; she flipped on her lights and siren, put her car in a screaming U-turn and was pushing the engine past red line towards the Lake District and the park. A Judgement Member was down and CPR in progress? Someone was going to be in a world of pain.

Oblivious to all this, Kamijou concentrated on his job at hand. Saving this girl. She was Biribiri’s best friend and she deserved her chance at happiness too. He lost track of the number of sets of compressions he had done. He knew he had broken some of her ribs, he heard them break, but he remembered his instructor saying “You can live with broken ribs, but not with a stopped heart.” But he was getting desperate as it seemed forever and he was worried for the girl.

“Index-sama. I have never asked this of you before, but could you please start some sort of prayer or something to help this girl? Her name is Kuroko, she is Biribiri’s best friend, and she needs a chance. Please, Index, anything?”, Kamijou panted.

Index considered, looking through everything in her mind. She bowed her head and started singing in an otherworldly language. A gentle light emanated from her and enveloped Kamjou and Kuroko. Kamijou could hear sirens approaching and suddenly a helicopter appeared overhead with a bright spotlight shining down on him. Nothing stopped him from pumping Kuroko’s chest and breathing for her. It became his whole world, his sole focus. He didn’t see the flashing lights of the Anti-Skill vehicles, the ambulances, the firetrucks, nothing. He only saw the little girl whose life was, literally, in his hands.

The first Paramedic came running up, saw that Kamijou was still doing effective CPR, so he moved to the other side to start an IV. He couldn’t raise a vein in her arm, so he started one in the jugular in her neck. He wanted to check Kuroko out before administering drugs, but Kamijou was still pumping. He touched the boy on the shoulder and asked him to stop, but Kamijou gave him a wild look and then punched the Paramedic, screaming, “NO!!” Kamijou then kept going with CPR.

At this point Konori and Uiharu had arrived and run up to the scene. They saw Kamijou punch the Paramedic and they realized that Kamijou was afraid that they wanted him to stop from saving Kuroko. Uiharu tried talking to him: “Kamijou, stop, let the Paramedic take over. He will help Kuroko. Please, let him help her! You’ve done enough, let them take over!” She started crying. 

Kamijou acted as though he couldn’t hear her. He just kept up the CPR: “57,58,59…c’mon Kuroko, c'mon, 64, 65…”

Yomikawa saw what had happened and knew there was only one thing to do. She looked at the Paramedic, nodded, and took a running start. She tackled Kamijou off of Kuroko’s body with Kamijou and Yomikawa rolling and fighting for several yards while the Paramedics raced in to start pumping drugs into Kuroko. Kamijou was screaming incoherently at Yomikawa and throwing wild punches that she blocked with ease until he ran out of steam.

“Are you done?” she asked him quietly as she helped him up.

He was quiet as they watched the Paramedics work.

“She has a pulse, but its thready.”

“No respirations, intubate and bag her!”

“Her abdomen is tender, BP 40 over 20, pulse 50, internal bleed possible. Double the IV!”

Another Paramedic was examining her bloody head. “Depressed occipital skull fracture!” He shined a flashlight in her eyes. “Her pupils are blown! Get that chopper down here, we can’t wait to take her in an ambulance!”

Through it all, Index kept singing.

The helicopter landed. Kuroko was put on a stretcher and loaded on the helicopter and sent off to the one man who might save her. Dr Heaven Canceller.

Standing together were Kamijou, Yomikawa, Konori, Index, and Uiharu. Index kept looking at Kamijou’s face and not liking what she saw; it was not Kamijou. It was the face of man who had lost all hope in the world. Then, as the helicopter took off, something happened that was totally unexpected. Something that for all their history together neither Index nor Yomikawa had ever seen.

Kamijou started to cry. No little tears, but harsh, bitter, hard tears. Tears with wracking sobs. He threw himself against the ground and started beating it with his fists and head and for the first time in his life screamed the question he had never voiced before, “WHY?” Then, “Nonononononono!”

The four women were stunned. 

Index said softly, “Touma, you’re scaring me.”

Kamijou looked up at her with dead eyes and said very seriously, “If that little girl dies, I don’t want to live any more. I mean that Index. It means this world is not worth saving anymore and I don’t want to be in it. Period.”

Index looked like she had been slapped. She actually fell back and sat down on the ground. Tears started to spill from her eyes, “No Touma, you can’t mean that. Not after everything you’ve been through…”

Kamijou looked at the Anti-Skill officer. “Yomikawa-sama, could you please take us to the hospital? I need to be there for her and I need to be there when Biribiri arrives. Oh gods, has anyone told her yet?”

Konori and Uiharu looked at each other. Uiharu gulped and stepped away to make the call. Konori told Yomikawa that they would meet up at the hospital.

The dozen or more Anti-Skill vans and cars had fanned out through the park and surrounding area to start the search for evidence and the men involved in the attack. Kamijou and Index got in the back of Yomikawa’s car and she set off for the hospital, lights and siren wailing. Kamijou sat stiffly in his shirt that was covered with blood stains from Kuroko’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was once an EMT. I might still work in the medical field, I may have knowledge about things like this... Yes, rescue breathing is not necessary nowadays as they are teaching hands only CPR, but...Author's privilege.
> 
> Also, if you do one thing in your lives, LEARN GODDAMNED CPR!!! The life you save might be mine or someone you love!
> 
> I would like to tell you that things are going to get better...but that would be a lie...


	3. Bitch Slap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but it moves along. 
> 
> Still not my anime, still not my characters, only my fanfic
> 
> If you like, please let me know. Constructive criticism always welcome.

In no time at all they arrived at the hospital to find it surrounded by Anti-Skill cars and heavily armed officers. The officers looked furious that someone had grievously injured a Judgement Officer, especially one as well respected as Kuroko. Upon entering, they were taken upstairs to the OR waiting room were the nurse told them that Kuroko was in surgery and would probably be for some time. So, they sat down to wait. About fifteen minutes later Konori and Uiharu arrived and Uiharu confirmed that she had notified not only Misaka, but also their other friend, Saten Ruiko, and that both were on their way. 

The nurse came by again and in a soft voice asked if anyone in the group was blood type AB- as that was Kuroko’s blood type and they were going to need more of her blood type or O- for her to survive. 

Kamijou stood up. “Take me now, I’m AB- and I will donate.” The nurse led him to the donation room.

Yomikawa grabbed the portable radio from her belt and sent out a request to all Anti-Skill members with AB- blood who wished to donate to save Kuroko’s life to report the hospital immediately. The women were gratified to hear several dozen units respond that they were heading to the hospital to donate.

While Kamijou was donating, Saten arrived at the waiting room. She rushed to Uiharu, who finally released her tears and both girls started to cry in each other’s arms. Index didn’t really know the girls, but brought over a box of tissues for them to use.

About a half an hour after Kamijou went to donate blood, Misaka arrived, being escorted by her Dorm Mother who drove her there. Misaka looked a mess. She has obviously been crying: her eyes were red and blood shot. Her Dorm Mother had also obviously been crying. The Saten and Uiharu went over to Misaka and supported her, walking her over to the sofa and sat her down. Only then did Misaka notice Index.

“Index? Why are you here?” Misaka asked.

“Nobody told you what happened?” Index replied.

“All I know is that Kuroko was hurt badly doing something for Judgement.”

Index looked around at everyone nervously. Yomikawa spoke softly. “Tell her.”

“Touma and I were walking home from dinner around the lake…”

“Damnit, I knew that Idiot was involved! Where is he?!! I’ll kill him!!” Sparks started flying off of Misaka’s forehead. 

SLAP!!!

Every jaw dropped in the room, including Misaka’s. She had a huge, red hand print on the left cheek of her face. The source? One short, VERY angry Nun.

“You evil girl! You listen to me! I know you are hurting! I know you are angry! But Touma is the only reason your friend stands a chance at life right now! Touma chased away those men trying to kill her! Touma pulled her out of the lake! Touma did that CPR thing for a long time trying to bring her back. Touma used that machine to try to start her heart! Touma would not stop CPR and fought the medics that arrived and tried to take over! They had to pull him off your friend he was working so hard to save! And now he went to donate his blood because he happens to be the right blood type to help save her too! And all you can think of is electrocuting him like you always do! You…you…” 

And Index started sobbing and walked away. She went to a chair at the farthest point of the room from Misaka and curled up and cried her heart out.

Yomikawa glared at Misaka and went over to console Index. Misaka looked at the Uiharu and Saten. Uiharu said, “I saw him. He was crazed trying to save her.”

Misaka collapsed to the back of the sofa like a puppet whose strings were cut. Saten looked at her sadly and said, “I love you Misaka, but sometimes you disappoint me.” And that cut Misaka to her soul.

About ten minutes later Kamijou poked his head in the room and said, “Wow, there’s a line out the door of people to donate blood for Kuroko.”

When he stepped further into the room, he saw Misaka and his face fell. “Biribiri…Misaka…” Kamijou started to shake.

Misaka looked up. She saw him standing there. His pants were had mud and grass stains on them and his shirt had many splotches of blood on it. But the worst was his face. His normally smiling, I can beat the world face looked dead, his eyes had no sparkle. He looked at her like someone who was giving up on life. Suddenly she realized what she had looked like on that bridge back when she was going to go to her doom.

Misaka got up and started to walk to him, when suddenly: “Code Blue O.R. One. Code Blue O.R. One.” Kamijou’s eyes bulged; he looked as if were choking. Index, alarmed, flew over to him, hugging him.

“Nonononononononononononononono!” Kamijou started swaying like a tree in a high wind. Before he could fall, Yomikawa scooped him up in a Princess carry and got him to one of the sofas in the room.

Index ran over to him and grabbed his hands. “Touma, don’t give up hope, don’t! If you give up hope on her, what will she have left? You can’t!”

Kamijou slowly sat up again, looked at Index, and said, “I’m sorry, but I meant what I said at the lake.” He then looked around the room until his eyes found Misaka. She was sitting on the sofa again with Uiharu and Saten. Kamijou slowly got to his feet and started walking towards her, walking like he was 100 years old. Misaka got up, looking embarrassed. 

Kamijou took Misaka's hands. He couldn't look in her eyes. “Biribiri. I failed. I promised you and I failed. I was too late today. I tried so hard to save her, but you were right; there are times that my right hand isn’t enough. And I’m so sorry. I failed.” And then, after kissing her hands lightly, Kamijou slowly walked out of the room, leaving a shocked Misaka behind him.

“What was that?” Asked Saten.

“He made a promise to someone once, who was dying, that he would protect and save me and anyone special to me, no matter what, or die trying. And now he thinks he has failed…” Misaka softly replied.

“Oh, no!” Uiharu exclaimed, “We have to find him and stop him! Because of that Code Blue he probably thinks Kuroko is dead! Remember what he said at the Lake, Index?”

Yomikawa whipped the radio off her belt. “All units, this is a BOLO [Be On the Look Out] for one Kamijou Touma, the hero from the Lake District. He is 5 foot six inches tall, has spiky hair, and is wearing a bloody shirt. He is currently suffering from severe PTSD [Post Traumatic Stress Disorder] and shock. Detain only and return to the hospital. Image to follow.” She sends an image from her mobile that she has of him from previous, more happy occasions.

“Touma!” cried out the little Nun, distraught.

“Uiharu! What did he say at the lake?” Misaka demanded.

Uiharu wouldn’t meet Misaka’s eyes.

“Uiharu!”

Index replied, “He said: “If that little girl dies, I don’t want to live any more. I mean that Index. It means this world is not worth saving anymore and I don’t want to be in it. Period.””

Misaka, “NO!”

Konori spoke softly, “I don’t know him at all, but, based on my training and everything you all have said, that was a man who had no hope left and didn’t care if he lived or died.”

Index fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear... Could I be evil enough to kill off two characters? Can Kamijou be killed? Hmmm...


	4. Killing Time is Not a Nice Expession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't type this fast enough. FInally went to bed at 0230 last night and could have gond all night, but need to have some courtesy for my wife.
> 
> Oh look! More characters are appearing!
> 
> Warnings: explicit violence, trauma, etc. 
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfic.

Index regained consciousness to a horrid smell. When she opened her eyes, she saw a nurse waving something under her nose. 

“Ah, welcome back!’ said the nurse. “You had a little episode there. Feeling ok? Need some water?”

Index shook her head know and slowly sat up. Everyone was looking at her with concern. “I’m ok,” she replied, “it’s just the shock.”

Then her cell phone started to ring. “Oh, maybe it’s Touma!” she exclaimed. 

She pulled it out of her robes and hit the green button. “Hello? Touma?”

“No. This is Kanzaki, Index. What is happening there?”

“Wha, what do you mean?”

“Why did I just receive a phone call from the boy saying he would no longer be around to protect you and I needed to come immediately to ensure your safety? Did you have a fight?”

Index dropped the phone and fainted again.

Kanzaki heard the phone fall, followed by what sounded like concerned female voices. Someone picked up the phone and said, “Hello, is this Kamijou? It’s Uiharu.”  
“No, I am Kanzaki, a friend of Kamijou and Index. Is she alright? Did they have a fight? He called me to come take care of her because he said he would no longer be around.” Kanzaki heard a short shriek, followed by what sounded like a body falling to the ground. She face palmed.

The phone was picked up yet again. “Hello, Kamijou? It’s Misaka. Are you ok?”

Finally, someone Kanzaki had met. “No, Misaka, this is Kanzaki, we met once before.”

“Oh, tall lady, big sword.”

“Yes. What happened to the boy? He called me and asked me to come protect Index because he said he would no longer be around to take care of her. Did they have a fight?”  
“Noooo, it’s a long story, but to make it short, we think he is going to commit suicide tonight and we are trying to find him.”

“You are joking, of course.”

“I wish I was. One of our friends was savagely attacked today. Kamijou tried to save her. They have been operating on her for hours now, but something happened during that time that made him think she died. He swore that if she died, he would leave this world as it was no longer worth saving.” Misaka starts crying. “And I can’t leave here to go look for him and stop him.”

“I am in your city. I will start looking for him. Do you have any other friends you might be able to call to help you look for him?”

Misaka heard her brain click. “I will call my Sisters and see if they can look.”

“All right, I will pray for your friend, Misaka.” And Kanzaki hung up. “That damned fool.” She swore.

Misaka returned the phone to Index and let her know that Kanzaki was out looking for Kamijou. She then excused herself and stepped out into the hallway where she wouldn’t be overheard and made a call.

“Hello, Misaka Imouto?”

“Misaka is happy to receive a call from Big Sister, Misaka says.”

“Misaka we have a crisis and I need help from all the Sisters in Academy City.”

“Please wait while Misaka links all the Misakas into the network. OK, Misaka reports all available Misakas are linked and listening.”

“Earlier today, my friend Kuroko was severely injured in a battle. Kamijou found her and worked very hard to try to save her life. But he thinks he has failed. He left Dr. Heaven Canceller’s Hospital and we think he means to commit suicide. Tonight.”

“The Misakas are all distressed! The Savior intends to self-terminate his existence? After all his hard work at preserving the Misakas? Before Misaka 10032 has had a chance to thank him fully?”

“Thank him fully? OK, we can go over that later. Can you spread out over the city, find him and bring him back to Dr. Heaven Canceller’s Hospital?”

“Affirmative Misaka affirms. We currently have 1,243 Misakas in Academy City and we will commence a grid search in three minutes. No Last Order, you may not go out in the city at this time of night. No Last Order, Misaka Worst is not a suitable companion. You Last Order, you may coordinate the Grid Search. Big Sister, are we allowed to use powers to contain him, Misaka asks.”

“Yes, if you can. Remember he can deflect your powers; you may need multiple Misakas to contain him.”

“Misaka 12435 asks if we are allowed to physically restrain him.”

“Yes, but do not injure him, if at all possible.”

“Misaka Misaka reports she has laid out a grid search pattern originating at the hospital and is assigning Misakas coordinates now. Misaka Misaka wants to go help but understands that she must coordinate in safety so is pouting on the sofa while others search for the Savior.”

Suddenly Misaka 10032’s voice changes, “The Savior wishes self-termination< /esc > What happened< /esc > [the next part is spoken very rapidly] Accessing Last Order< /RETURN > Accessing Anti-Skill records< /RETURN > Accessing Security Cameras< /RETURN > Accessing hospital records< /RETURN > ” Apparently Will of the Whole Misaka Network has decided to get involved.

A Pause.

“Older Sister, you deserved that blow< /RETURN > I/We are disappointed in you< /RETURN > All Misaka units Estimate dawn as time of self-termination< /RETURN > Misaka Last Order’s plan is good< /RETURN > I will assist and contact through Last Order< /RETURN > We have six hours< /RETURN > ”

Misaka 10032’s voice changes back: “Misakas all heard the plan. All Misakas will now execute. Stay in contact through Last Order. Misaka 10032 is transmitting Older Sister’s phone number to Last Order. Misaka 10032 wishes to state to Older Sister that she saw the videos. Misaka 10032 is *very* disappointed in Older Sister and Misaka 10032 intends to have a firm discussion with Older Sister once Savior has been located and rescued. Misaka 10032 out.” And with that, the call dropped.

Misaka’s face was a deep red again. Her Sisters were…disappointed with her? That had never happened before. She thought about her actions. What was wrong with her??!! How could she be so twisted as to think that Kamijou would ever hurt or cause Kuroko to be hurt? While he and she had a rivalry and had “battled” and jealous Kuroko had assaulted Kamijou time and again to protect “Her Sissy’s Virtue”, Kamijou had always reacted with a laugh, a smile, and a “Such Misfortune” at worst, no matter how injured he might have been. And yet he still came to Kuroko’s rescue tonight.

She was stunned. Index was right. She was an evil girl.

Misaka slowly walked back in the room, looking for only one person. Index was still in the chair in the farthest part of the room, looking devastated and forlorn. Misaka walked right up to her, Index staring at Misaka with her green eyes full of tears. Misaka got down on the ground, bowing in the full Dogeza position and holding it. With her face pressed to the floor, Misaka said, softly, “Index, I am just as you said, ‘an evil girl.’ I am only worthy of your contempt and hatred. I can only beg your forgiveness for my awful words and thoughts. If…WHEN we find Kamijou, I will also beg for his forgiveness as well, even though he was not present when I spoke them. As horrible as you think I am, I am even more disgusted with myself as a person that I could even think that of Kamijou, who is the kindest man I know.”

Silence filled the room as everyone held their breath. 

Index looked down at Misaka’s prostrate form. She slowly reached out her hand and lightly touched the back of Misaka’s head. She then rested her hand there. “Misaka. You were consumed by grief for your friend, but you lashed out at a convenient target without thinking. In doing so you not only injured the feelings of those who knew of his actions and held them in high regard, you also diminished yourself and their opinion of you! That was not fair to Touma and equally not fair to yourself.”

The women in the room were stunned at Index’s forgiving nature and the wisdom in her words. She had grasped the situation and turned it around to a learning experience that would not leave Misaka feeling defensive. But more was to come.

“I know you love and are worried about your friend,” said Index, “but you need to remember to take your love for Touma into account too. He will need your love to help him through this crisis. So, please stand up, I accept your apology.”

Uiharu and Saten shouted: “LOVE?! WHAT?!” As they jaw dropped.

Misaka could hear the blood rushing to her face as she turned red yet again.

“Code Blue. O.R. One! Code Blue. O.R. One!”

“No!” whispered Misaka, “Not again!”

Her hand was grabbed by the little Nun and she was forced down onto the chair. Misaka felt faint. Her heart was pounding. She vaguely heard Index calling for a glass of water. She felt a cool, damp cloth being dabbed on her head and neck. Someone was holding a glass of water to her lips and encouraging her to take a sip. Misaka’s eyes fluttered open. Index had apparently wet part of her robes and was using that as a damp cloth on Misaka’s head while Saten was holding the glass to get Misaka to drink.

“Are you going to be all right for now?” asked Saten.

Misaka nodded her head slightly and sat up straighter. As she looked around the room, trying to distract herself from the Code Blue, she saw Uiharu and Konori holding a tablet.

“What’s that?” Misaka asked, pointing at the tablet.

“Oh, Uiharu just accessed the footage from the cameras around the park. We were just trying to see what happened, “answered Konori.

Uiharu laid the tablet down on a little table as everyone crowded around to watch. The footage started with two men running, one with a pistol in his hand. Abruptly Kuroko appeared in front of them, and disabled the pistol with a pin. She then disappeared and reappeared above the men, dropping one of them to the pavement by landing on his head. The next part happened so quickly that they couldn’t make it out.

Yomikawa said, “Go back, Uiharu and go though it at one quarter speed.”

Now they could see that just as Kuroko started to teleport, the second man hit her head with his fist. Apparently, it was enough to throw off her calculations because she ended up slamming sideways into the parked cars at the end of her teleportation. The second man then tried to punch her, but she duck and rolled out of the way and put two pins through his clothes and into the car.

It looked like she was trying to catch her breath and use her communicator, when they saw a third man sneak up behind her with what looked like a tire iron. He raised it above his head and, due to the slow motion they were using, they saw it smash into the back of Kuroko’s head, spraying blood and other matter over the car she was standing next to. 

Uiharu turned green, hit pause, grabbed her mouth, gagging, and ran to the lady’s room. The others looked at each other with shocked expressions.

Saten said softly, “Excuse me, I’ll go check on Uiharu-chan.” She went into the Lady’s room to help her friend. They came out a few minutes later, Uiharu’s face and hair were damp.

“I’m so sorry,” said Uiharu.

Yomikawa looked at her and smiled sadly. “Nothing to be embarrassed about, that was very hard to watch. Please continue.”

Uiharu restarted the video feed. They saw Kuroko collapse lifelessly to the ground. The third man pulled the pins from the second man’s shirt, while the first man got off the ground. The second man savagely kicked Kuroko’s body so she flipped over. He then stomped on her chest and abdomen. She didn’t react at all. The viewers all winced.  
The third man pointed at Kuroko’s body, the two other men, and the lake. The first two men picked her up and walked into the lake with her. They then dropped her face down into the water and both men pushed her and held her under.

Index blanched and made the Sign of the Cross. Misaka took pictures of their faces with her phone.

At that point, Kamijou and Index appeared in the distance. They saw him stop, point at the men and apparently shout something. The men left Kuroko under the water and took off running to the shore, jumped in a car and peeled off. At the same time, Kamijou handed something to Index and started running towards where the men had been. It was obvious he was keeping an eye on some marker on the shore, so he would know where to go into the water. When he got to that spot, he never hesitated, he ran splashing into the water, feeling around with his arms until he found Kuroko. He Princess carried her lifeless body to the shore while Index ran up to meet him. 

Uiharu manipulated the video to focus in more closely. They saw Kamijou give the two rescue breaths and take her pulse. He then obviously recognized her, despite her grey/blue face, because he got a shocked look on his face. He said something to Index and pointed at the Blue Light in the distance. Index raced off there while Kamijou started doing CPR stacks.

“Perfect form,” noted Yomikawa.

Kamijou did two stacks of 100 with rescue breaths by the time Index got back. She handed him the AED and he opened it. They watched him rip off Kuroko’s top with what looked like superhuman strength, exposing her chest. Index ripped off part of her skirt and handed it to him. He gently and tenderly dried Kuroko’s chest and side and applied the AED stickers and then apparently hit the power button. He told something to Index as he went back to another stack of compressions. The look of concentration on his face was fierce. Index could be seen talking on the mobile phone as he pumped Kuroko’s chest.

Konori: “The timestamp matches the Emergency call.”

They watched him stop CPR and touch a button on the AED. He grabbed Index’s hands, apparently to be sure she would not touch Kuroko. They could tell when the AED fired as Kuroko’s tiny body arched off the ground. Then, a few seconds later, it did it again. Kamijou looked at the machine, gave Kuroko two more breaths, and went back to compressions, hard and fast. They watched as he continued cycles of CPR and AED shocks. They saw Index doing something that caused a soft light to surround the three of them.

Finally, they saw the rescuers arrive. The Paramedic start an IV in Kuroko’s neck. Kamijou punch the Paramedic in the head. Yomikawa tackle Kamijou off of Kuroko so the Paramedics could treat her. Kamijou break down after the chopper took off. Uiharu turned off the pad.

There was silence.

Then, in a shaken, awestruck voice, the tough Anti-Skill officer Yomikawa said, “Twenty-two minutes.” A single tear went down her cheek.

“I’m sorry?” asked Konori.

“By the timestamps. He did Textbook perfect CPR with AED for twenty-two minutes straight. By himself. For Twenty. Two. Minutes.” More tears trickled down her cheeks. She too had clearly underestimated Kamijou Touma.

Konori gasped, her eyes opening wide. "No, not possible!"

“I don’t understand,” said Index. “Is that bad?”

Yomikawa looked at Index with tears trickling down her face. “Index, five minutes is the recommended maximum before you need to switch with someone else because you become too tired to do effective chest compressions. You might be able to last seven to ten minutes, but then you are not effective any more. Kamijou-san, no, Kamijou-SAMA did perfect, I mean absolutely perfect CPR for twenty-two minutes. Alone. That goes beyond heroic. That is not a criticism of yourself. You have never been trained.”

If Misaka had not felt bad before, she now felt about two inches tall and like something you should scrape off the bottom of your shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And where is Kamijou? Over 1,000 Sisters searching, plus a scary Saint, plus Anti-Skill...


	5. Nowhere to Run, Nowhere to Hide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know, it's not that hard to hide in plain site, if you're careful...
> 
> Again, not my Anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction
> 
> Warnings: violence, bad language, surgical descriptions
> 
> More characters appearing out of the woodwork, LOL

A nurse appeared in the door of the Waiting Room and called out, “Misaka Mikoto, please. The Doctor needs to speak with you.”

Misaka swallowed hard and stood up. She looked around at everyone’s faces and settled on the tough Anti-Skill officer’s. “Yomikawa-sama, could you please come with me?” Misaka asked.

Yomikawa walked with Misaka to the nurse. “Follow me, please,” the nurse said politely. 

They walked down a hallway to a double door marked “Operating Rooms – Authorized Personnel Only”. The nurse swiped a card and the doors swooshed open. She took them to a small sitting room to the right just inside the doors and told them the Doctor would be with them in a moment. She then looked at the papers on her clipboard and asked Misaka, “Are you aware that you are Shirai Kuroko’s Medical Proxy and that her parents gave you the legal rights to make all medical decisions on her behalf if they were unavailable?”

Misaka’s eyes tried to bulge out of her head as she whispered, “No.”

The nurse continued, “We have been unsuccessful at reaching her parents. Apparently, they are away doing work in a remote region and cannot be contacted. You will need to make a decision right now, as soon as the doctor explains what is happening, regarding her next treatment. Please wait here, Dr. Heaven Canceller will be with you in a moment to explain and then you can decide.”

Misaka collapsed into one of the chairs. Yomikawa sat beside her and asked, “Why did you choose me instead of one of your friends to come with you?”

“Two reasons,” Misaka replied. “One, if she had died, I needed someone steady like you to be with me initially, until I could pull myself together enough to tell them. Second, in case it might be a situation like this, I wanted someone who could give me advice that might have seen something like this before.”

“Ah. Very wise then.”

Just then Dr. Heaven Canceller (or Dr. Gekota, as Misaka liked to think of him, because of his resemblance to her favorite frog) came bustling into the room. He was wearing green surgical scrubs with a green surgical scrub cap. He looked worn down and depressed. His scrubs were covered with blood and other things Misaka didn’t want to think about.

“Oh, it’s you,” he said upon seeing Misaka. “All right, we don’t have much time, so let me explain. This is a lot of unfair pressure to put on one so young as you, despite everything you went through for your Sisters. I won’t pull my punches or lie, take a deep breath, for here it comes. Your little friend could not be closer to death’s door than she is right now. Putting it simply, she was dead when the boy pulled her from the lake. Somehow, he managed to restore her heartbeat, and gave her a chance back at life. And for once, without killing himself along the way.”

He paused to collect his thoughts.

“When she arrived here, she went straight into the operating room with myself and the finest surgeons we have her in Academy City. The damage to her body was severe, her spleen was ruptured causing huge blood loss into her abdomen which was preventing her from breathing; she aspirated lake water into her lungs, but that’s not important now. We’ve given her fifteen units of whole blood; that’s one and half the amount a person normally has in their body.”

Misaka gasped.

“We removed her ruptured spleen, but we lost her twice during the surgery; mainly to blood loss. We shocked her back twice and did internal cardiac massage as well. But that is only half of what needs to be done. She has a depressed skull fracture at the rear base of the skull by the Medulla Oblongata. That is the part of the brain that controls your involuntary functions like breathing, heart, etc. Right now, we have placed her in an artificial coma to protect her brain. The blow that was struck pushed fragments of bone into the Medulla. These need to be removed. The fracture needs to be removed and, eventually, a titanium plate placed to protect the brain.”

Misaka’s head started to whirl.

“Additionally, due to the blows to her head, her brain has started to swell within the skull. We need to, temporarily, remove a portion of the top part of her skull to allow room for the brain to expand while we treat it with medications until the swelling reduces.”

“How long will that be, Doctor?” Misaka asked softly.

“Honestly? Unknown. Best guess two to three weeks. Worst case scenario, months.”

“Will she be…will she be…normal? Brain damaged? Able to use her power?”

“No one can tell you that, my dear. It will be in the hands of the Gods. But here is where you come in. You have several choices to make. One, we can stop here and do no further surgeries and stop abusing her body and as they say ‘let nature take its course.’ She may live, she may die, but no more cutting. Two, we can do the minimum, just remove the bone fragments, and eventually place the plate and hope that the brain swelling is not too severe. Three, do the maximum, trust that she has the strength to survive yet more surgery and do the full brain surgeries.” 

Misaka turned to Yomikawa and grabbed her hands. “What should I do? I don’t want her to die!”

Yomikawa looked at the doctor and asked, “Is her chances of dying from the surgeries any worse than her chances of dying without them?”

“Ah, excellent question. No. Technically performing both surgeries gives her about a ten percent better chance of survival. But, Misaka, I won’t lie to you, she is very, very gravely injured. Be prepared for the worst, but pray for the best.”

“Thank you for your honestly, Doctor,” Misaka replied. She looked at Yomikawa and Yomikawa looked firmly into her eyes.

“I think you have decided,” said Yomikawa. 

“Let me sign those papers, Doctor,” said Misaka.

“Oh, I forget to tell you one other thing, Misaka,” said the sad faced Doctor.

In the waiting room the others heard “Neurology Team report to O.R. One, Stat. Neurology Team report to O.R. One, Stat.”

“Now what?” said Saten.

Misaka came back in the room with Yomikawa looking shaken. She sat down and asked the others to come around. “You too, Index. Please!”

She told them that she had met with Dr. Heaven Canceller. That Kuroko had died twice in the OR, that they had replaced all the blood in her body and then some. That the stomping had ruptured her spleen and it had been removed.

“But that’s not the worst part. The hit to her head crushed part of her skull into the part of the brain that controls breathing, the heart, etc. And her brain is swelling inside her head! They have to operate right now to pick those parts out of the Medulla to try to save her life and they have to remove part of the top of her skull to allow room for her brain to swell.”

“Oh no!” exclaimed Uiharu.

Saten caught on right away. “Misaka. Misaka…to do all that, won’t they have to shave her head?”

A stunned silence filled the room.

“But at least she will be alive,” said Misaka.

Hour Seven since the surgeries started. Hour Five since Kamijou disappeared.

The Misakas had fanned out across the city, they knew that Kamijou was as experienced at using the various shortcuts and alleyways as they were, so their methodical search pattern was designed to leave no stone unturned. Besides their goggles, they also had their cached MilSpec equipment around the city that they did not hesitate to use as well, including drones.

“Misaka 14901 reports sector 23 clear. Misaka moving on.”

“Misaka 19001 reports sector 103 clear. Misaka moving on.”

Accelerator noticed that Last Order was being very quiet and totally ignoring him. She had her tablet in front of her and was concentrating so intently on it that he was surprised smoke didn’t pour from her ears. Even more surprising was that Misaka Worst was sitting next to Last Order, apparently being helpful. The two of them weren’t speaking. It looked like they were communicating across the Network.

“All right, brat. What’s going on?”

“Misaka Misaka is helping the Misakas help Big Sister!”

“And how the hell can a little Brat like you help the Sisters?” 

“Misaka Misaka can help, even if Misaka Misaka isn’t allowed off the sofa because Misaka Misaka can coordinate the search parties!”

“And what are the Sisters searching for, annoying brat?”

“If you are mean to Misaka Misaka, I won’t tell you! And it’s not a what, it’s a who!”

“Don’t make me send you to bed early!”

“You can’t! This is very important!! Misaka Misaka is trying to find Savior! Big Sister says he is going to kill himself that he said goodbye to Big Sister and Index someone and is going to kill himself, Misaka cries out, with tears falling from her eyes.” As the little girl does start to cry.

“You’re all crazy! There’s no way that hero would kill himself! He’s too much fluffy kitties and fairy tale endings.”

“Misaka Misaka is getting angry. Savior tried to save a friend of Big Sister today, Kiro…Kurokookoo, and she was hurt real bad. She’s being operated on for HOURS, Misaka Misaka cries out. Savior heard something and thought she died so he said, “If that little girl dies, I don’t want to live any more. I mean that Index. It means this world is not worth saving anymore and I don’t want to be in it. Period.” And he walked out of the hospital! No one knows where he is, Misaka Misaka cries out again to emphasize her point!” 

“That goddamned fucking idiot! Is Misaka’s friend dead?”

“No, Misaka Misaka replies, but she is very bad off, Misaka Misaka adds.”

“Tell your Sisters that when they find that asshole to let you know so I can come help them bring him in.”

“Misaka Misaka is relaying that to the network now. Misaka Misaka is grateful to you Misaka Misaka says thankfully.”

Meanwhile, blissfully ignorant of the citywide manhunt taking place, Kamijou was taking one more trip around a city that he now knew he hated, in a world that he now despised. He went where his feet took him. He found himself in a certain park near Tokiwadai Middle School. He stopped and picked some flowers and then wandered over to the vending machine. Oddly enough, there was a can lying in the slot of the machine. He took that too and had a sudden thought. He pulled out his wallet and found a scrap piece of paper. He took the pen from his shirt pocket, scribbled a little note on the paper and put the pen away. He then tore off a bit of the bottom of his shirt and used it to make a bow to tie the flowers to the can. He then tucked the note in with the flowers.

Moving carefully to avoid the lights and the security cameras, Kamijou approached the closed gates of the Tokiwadai Middle School. Covering his way too noticeable hair by pulling his shirt up and over, he quickly walked up to the gates, set down the flowers and sauntered off. As soon as he was away from the gates, he hoofed it into the alleys and disappeared.

The women were sitting in silence in the hospital waiting room. There was nothing really so say, they could only wait. Suddenly a crackle from Yomikawa’s radio broke the strained silence. 

“Control to Yomikawa, come in please.”

“This is Yomikawa, go ahead.”

“Possible lead on your BOLO, he may have been seen at the Tokiwadai Middle School. Over”

Misaka: “What?!”

“Control, what happened?”

“The school’s security saw a suspicious person by the front gate, but by the time they got there the person had left. However, Security found a weird object left behind: a can of cider, with flowers tided to it, and a note that said quote ‘In Memorium for Biribiri’s best friend, I’m sorry’ end quote. We’re having it checked for prints.”

It was a contest who had turned paler, Index or Misaka.

“Control, how long was this, over?”

“About thirty minutes or so, over.”

“Damnit, he’s long gone.”

Yomikawa whirled and pointed a finger at Misaka and Index. “The two of you need to think really hard starting right now. Time is running out, I’m starting to think. Where might Kamijou go? What are places he would find important to visit one more time? Think!”

“Code Blue. O.R. One! Code Blue. O.R. One!”

It was one too many things for Misaka, just one too many. She felt pressure inside her head like it was exploding. Her eyes went out of focus. Sparks started snapping off of her bangs and forehead, soon static electricity filled the room causing everyone’s hair to stand on end. Misaka’s eyes rolled up into the back of her head so only the whites were showing. Sparks were now snapping off her body.

Konori yelled to Yomikawa, “We can’t taze her, it won’t work!”

Yomikawa called back, “Go get a nurse with a sedative! Tell them you have a Level 5 that is losing control of her powers.”

Index looked at everything calmly. “Get everyone out of the room, and don’t come in. I will handle this.”

“Index no! Her voltages will only increase!” Cried Uiharu.

Index looked at her with a serene look on her face. “I will be safe. Go.”

Yomikawa ushered everyone out of the room, but stayed in the doorway to watch over Index. Without any sign of fear, Index raised her arms and started singing a song that could not be understood. She slowly approached Misaka, like you might a frightened animal. She raised her hands in the air, palms forward. 

Yomikawa watched as the brave little Nun approached Misaka. Suddenly a bolt sheared off of Misaka and struck Index in the torso. It seemed like the robes Index was wearing just…absorbed the bolt like it was nothing. Index had now reached Misaka. She reached her hands up and placed them on either side of Misaka’s head, singing the whole while. Her robes seemed to be absorbing all the electricity coming off of Misaka’s body. Misaka gradually seemed to be calming down and, strangely, was singing along with Index in the same strange language. The electricity stopped entirely. Misaka opened her eyes.

“What happened to the Church? Where did the choir go? The music was so beautiful!” Misaka exclaimed, her face dazed.

“Sit down,” said Index. “You and I, we to Church for a few minutes to pray for your friend…”

Konori came to the door and looked at Yomikawa. “Is it over? What happened?”

Yomikawa slowly replied, “I don’t know and I don’t think you would believe me if I told you. OK, everyone, it’s safe to come back in.”

Index looked at Yomikawa. “It’s possible that Touma might have gone back to his first dorm room, where we first met. It was destroyed in a fire, but it could be a place that he might want to visit again.” 

Index gives the location to Yomikawa and she puts it out on the air. Units are detached to go to the location. 

Misaka’s mobile rings. She looks down at it with hope in her heart and sees that it is Shokuhou Misaki. Remembering her lessen from Kamijou, she swallows her pride and answers the call. “Hello?”

“Misaka, I heard. I wanted to wait before calling. I…I know there is no love lost between us, but please, is she ok?”

Misaka stared at the phone. Shokuhou actually sounded like she cared. “Shokuhou, I can’t tell you much, and thank you for calling, but she is very far from ok. [sniff] I can’t talk right now, but thank you for caring.” And Misaka hung up before she started crying again.

Her phone rang again. “Unknown number” she stared at it like it was a snake. She answered it fearfully, “Hello? Who is this?”

A voice she only heard in her nightmares answered her, “Is it true? Is that fucking idiot hero really trying to off himself? Tsch!”

In the background she heard Last Order scream, “You promised Misaka Misaka you would be nice and help, you meanie! Apologize to Big Sister! Misaka Misaka declares firmly!”

“Shut UP, brat! Tsch. I’m sorry, I apologize, I find it hard to believe that he would give in to despair. He saved you, the Sisters and me…”

“He thought my friend Kuroko died after he saved her by doing CPR. He’s given up on the world.”

“All right, I’m going out and joining the Sisters. I make no promises. Tsch.” And he hung up.

Misaka was in shock, Accelerator was the last person she ever thought would help look for Kamijou. Then her phone rang yet again. It was Misaka 10032. She got up to take it in the hall.

“Yes? Did you find him”

“No, all Misakas have failed Big Sister, reports Misaka 10032, sadly. And there are less than fifty minutes until dawn, Misaka 10032 adds miserably.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tick tock, tick tock!


	6. Circling The Drain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now, this chapter may be controversial as I'm really making...stuff up.
> 
> As always, not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfic
> 
> No real warnings needed this time, I'll explain the chapter title in the end notes.

“Misaka Imouto, did you try the diner where we all hang out?”

Pause

“Affirmative Misaka 10032 affirms. Misaka 11039 was tasked with that location.”

“What am I missing? Let me think?”

While Misaka was thinking, Index’s mobile rang. It was Kanzaki. “Has the boy been located?” she enquired.

“No,” Index replied, “but I need you here at the hospital more urgently, I think. We need to try a spell. We need to save a life.”

“Is this life more important than the boy?”

“Their lives are intertwined,” Index replies.

“I’ll be there in five minutes.”

Next Index approached the gentle giant Anti-Skill officer. “Yomikawa-san, may I speak to you in private for a moment?”

“OK.”

“You trusted me with the situation with Misaka before. Are you willing to trust me again with something greater?”

“Will it cause danger to anyone?”

Index paused and thought for a moment. “Potentially only myself or my companion who will be arriving shortly, but that risk should be small. The one other that we will have assist us will be perfectly safe.”

“What do you need from me?”

“Please ask for a small room with a table, as close to the operating rooms as possible. DO not tell anyone elsewhere I have gone. Most importantly, when you find Touma, and I am trusting you all to do so, he ABSOLUTELY can not come within ten feet of that room or the consequences will be dire. Lie to him, tie him up, even allow Short Hair to shock him senseless [Index smiled] but he cannot come within ten feet of that room or there could be a catastrophe. Please promise me.”

“Leave it to me.” And Yomikawa set off.

Next Index approached Saten, who was standing off to one side. “Saten-san, could you come with me for a moment? I need your help for a moment and want to ask you a favor…”

Saten nodded and followed Index down the hall. Index looked into Saten’s eyes closely and then nodded.

“Saten, if I’m not too rude, am I correct in asking if you are what Touma would call a ‘Level Zero”, like him?”

Saten blushed lightly and nodded. 

“Satan, I’m going to tell you something very secret right now and you can never, ever tell anyone about it. It will be a huge temptation to tell your friends, but you must not. It will bring danger onto all of you. Can you please promise me that? In return, you will have a good chance to help save your friend Kuroko.”

Saten was conflicted. As the biggest purveyor of rumors and Urban Legends in Academy City she was torn. But, for a chance to save Kuroko she would do anything. “If it helps even in the slightest to save Kuroko, then I will keep the secret.”

Index looked at her again before she spoke. “Saten, magic is real. It exists here in the shadows of Academy City. People just ignore, push it aside as a myth or ignore what their senses tell them. Did you see the glow on the side of the lake while Touma was trying to save Kuroko?  
”  
“Yes,” replied Saten, “I assumed it was from the AED.”

“No, Saten, I was chanting a type of prayer spell to keep Kuroko’s soul from fleeing her body. I was preventing her from dying in a different way from Touma. I was giving him time for his CPR spell to work. It was a close thing for us both. It’s not that Kuroko wanted to leave, but there comes a certain time, when it’s hard to stop from leaving. I may have violated God’s will and will probably be punished for it later.”

Saten’s eyes looked like saucers.

“Anyhow, that is for my God and my soul to settle later. Right now, an associate of my Church will be here shortly. We are going to lock ourselves in a room and attempt a spell to try to save Kuroko. I won’t lie to you. I am doing this for a very selfish reason: I don’t want to lose my Touma. If Kuroko dies, not only will she shatter Misaka, it will kill what’s left of Touma’s soul. So, I am violating my vows a little and doing a very selfish thing for a good reason. I need your help, because this spell needs three people to fuel it. You will be perfectly safe, for I will ward you. The risk is solely mine and Kanzaki’s.”

“Saten, will you help?”

Without hesitation, Saten replies, “Of course, count on me.”

Down the hallway came one of the scariest women Saten had ever seen: she was tall; wore a white t-shirt tied tightly under an impressive chest, exposing her abdomen and bellybutton. She wore Jeans that had one leg cut off so short it was almost indecent! Her face was stern, but most frightening was the two-meter-long Nodachi sword strapped to her back. The woman walked up to Index and bowed respectfully, “Index, how may I be of service?”

Yomikawa chose this time to return. “Index, I have your…whoa! What’s up with that sword?!”

Index stepped up to Yomikawa. “It’s ok, this is my old friend, Kanzaki Kaori. She is here to help me. Can you please show us to the room?”

“Um, all right. Follow me.” Yomikawa led them to a small next to the entrance for the Operating rooms. It was like a small conference room. 

“This will do, thank you,” said Index. “Please remember what I told you.”

“I will. Good uh luck?”

Index locked the door. “Kanzaki, we don’t have much time. This is Ruiko Saten, she is our third. We need to do a spell of healing to try to save a young girl’s life and hopefully Touma’s as well.”

“What are the parameters?” asked Kanzaki.

“Damage to the brain with swelling, damage to the body, no heartbeat for at least twenty minutes, her soul tried leave while Touma did CPR, but I did the Prayer of Prevention and kept it inside her until he could capture it too with his CPR magic.”

Kanzaki looked shocked. “Index, you came between her soul and her Gods?! How could you?! You’ve totally violated your vows! And now you want to continue this madness?”  
Index hung her head in shame while Saten started to realize exactly what had happened Lakeside…

Index looked at Kanzaki with her eyes full of tears. “Touma begged me to help him save her! She is the best friend of the woman he loves and who loves him.”

Kanzaki and Saten looked like they had both been slapped. Hard.

They both began speaking at once. Saten: “They love each other?! How do you know? They always act like they hate each other?”

Kanzaki: “Index, you would help your rival? What of your feelings, your love for the boy?”

Saten and Kanzaki looked at each other and said, “Wait! What?!”

“There’s no time for this now!” cried Index, “We have to do something to try to help Kuroko before its too late for her and Touma.”

And, as if on cue, “Code Blue. O.R. One! Code Blue. O.R. One!”

“We are out of time” stated Kanzaki. “We can only do one spell. To try to completely heal her would require an army of magicians and time we don’t have. Index, it’s the Spell of Stabilization or nothing.”

Index closed her eyes, visualized the correct book from the Library and pulled up the spell. “This spell only keeps her from getting worse, it does nothing to heal her!”

“Yes, but look again, it also expands the amount of time she has to heal and be healed. It gives her body and soul a fighting chance. It gives the doctors and us more time. A precious commodity we are out of.”

“Can we cast it if her heart has stopped?” asks Index.

“Yes, it will give them the time to restart it that they don’t have.”

“OK, we need to ward Saten. “

Kanzaki quickly sets the wards to protect Saten. 

“Saten, do you have a picture of Kuroko on your phone?” asks Index. Please place it on the table between us.”

Saten does so, it’s a cute picture of Kuroko smiling. 

“Join hands,” orders Kanzaki, “No matter what, Saten, do no leave your chair unless we tell you. The wards will protect you there. Index, start reading the spell to me.”

Index and Kanzaki started chanting. Saten watched in awe as the room filled with a pure white light. She felt energy from her body combining with the energy of the other two women. As the chanting continued, she swore she saw what looked like a Halo appear over Kanzaki’s Head. The glow grew and then centered over the picture of Kuroko, almost as if it was looking at it. Then, just when she thought her eyes couldn’t withstand the light anymore, she heard Kanzaki shout, “My magic name is Salvare000, "Be the salvation of those who cannot be saved". Death, we three defy you! You will not take this girl today! We fuel this fight with our energy, our will, and our immortal souls! This girl is not for you!”

Saten swore she saw a robed skeleton on the table, carrying a scythe, and waving it threateningly, before he was struck by the glow of the spell and swirled away. The light in the room flared and then raced out of the room and down the hall towards the Operating rooms. She heard startled shouts come from that direction.

Kanzaki and Index released hands and slumped. Saten felt a little weak too. She looked at the other two and asked, “Did I really see…”

Kanzaki looked at her kindly, “Some things are better not known.”

“And you, you had a halo!”

“A story for another day.”

Saten pouted. “OK, can I ask some other questions?”

Kanzaki laughed, “Only if you don’t expect to always get a straight answer.”

Index and Saten chuckled.

“What you said about fueling the spell…”

Index replied, “Oh, that. I’m sorry we were rushing and didn’t have time to explain things well. We picked the simplest, fastest, strongest spell that had the potential to save Kuroko’s life. And we were almost too late, as you saw. The three of us are fueling or supporting the spell with our life energy and our souls.”

“What?” exclaimed Saten.

“Healing and Life Saving Spells require much energy to work. You need to split them up over multiple magicians or you can die casting them,” explained Index. “You are sharing the load, so to speak. Since Kuroko was dancing on the razer blade’s edge of death, we needed to pour a great deal of energy into the spell to preserve her life. Right now, each of us has, temporarily, given up a third of their soul and a third of their life to try to help save Kuroko.”

“Exactly,” said Kanzaki. “She is not healed; she is not exactly saved. Merely stabilized to try to give her a fighting chance. What Index has done is totally against the teachings of her Church. If they were to find out, her punishment would be swift and severe.”

“Be aware,” Kanzaki continued, “You will be weakened until we can release this spell, both physically and spiritually. Your soul will be vulnerable to attack. I will be staying here to protect you and Index. Especially if the worst happens with the boy.”

Kanzaki looked sad for a moment. “Now we need to rest. We should join with the others and wait for news.”

“Um, one other question,” asked Saten shyly, “Does this mean I am or could be a magician too? Can I learn?”

Index and Kanzaki looked at each other. “What have we done?” asked Kanzaki.

Meanwhile, Kamijou was just leaving from the apartment of his favorite Sensei, for the last time. Komoe Tsukuyomi was his favorite teacher. Petite and looking more like a sixth grader than an adult. But she is a cigarette smoking, beer drinking woman who loves her students and cries when they don’t try hard enough. Kamijou just wanted to see her and wish her well, especially after all she had tried to do for him.

He left, and headed off for what he had decided would be his final destination. He was in no hurry; he knew he could make it by dawn…

Yomikawa’s phone rings. She answers it and a high-pitched voice comes out. It’s Komoe-Senpai.

“Yomikawa-san, I just had the oddest thing happen. Kamijou was just here for a while to visit and when he left, he said the oddest thing. I wished him a pleasant evening and that I hoped to see him in school on Monday. He looked at me so strangely and said, “It will be dawn soon, and I find that the dawn sets men’s souls free, don’t you agree, Sensei?” What did he mean by that, Yomikawa-san?”

Yomikawa shouted into the phone, “Komoe-san! When did he leave?! Did he say where he was going?!”

She heard an extremely high pitched “Eep!” from the other end of the phone, followed by ”What did he do?”

“The whole city is looking for him. He is in shock and has PTSD. We think he is suicidal. What is your address? I’ll get units over there right away!”

Komoe gives her address and as Yomikawa goes to disconnect she hears the petite teacher cry out, “If he kills himself, I’ll never forgive myself for not stopping him!”

Yomikawa grabs her radio: “All units. BOLO subject Kamijou Touma has been spotted within the last five minutes at the following address. Set up a fifteen-block containment and find him. Subject is suffering from shock and PTSD. Capture and return to hospital. Over”

Yomikawa punched the wall hard enough to make a dent and cause her knuckles to bleed. “Damnit, she’s his favorite teacher, I should have called her and warned her. Missed him by five minutes! DAMNIT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Circling the Drain is a sad in-house medical term for someone who is *that* close to death...in this case the obvious one is Kuroko, but also Kamijou...
> 
> I mentioned this in a prior chapter, but I'll mention it again. Learn freaking CPR! It's easy and the life you save may be my own or someone you love. Now, to get you more interested, here is an amusing video on CPR:  
> https://youtu.be/tD2qTmDsiHk


	7. Dancing on the Precipice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: suicidal thoughts and behaviors, talk of death
> 
> As always, not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfic

20 minutes until dawn

Index, Saten, and Kanzaki came back into the waiting room looking tired. Konori immediately went over to Yomikawa and said, “What’s up with the sword?”

“Don’t ask. Pretend you don’t see it.”

Misaka stumbled back into the room. She obviously had been crying again. She looked at Yomikawa, who shook her head. Misaka then slumped onto the sofa. “I’ve had no luck either and it’s twenty minutes until dawn.”

“How did you know about dawn? Asked Yomikawa, “Who told you?”

Misaka looked afraid. She didn’t want to give away her Sisters. “Um, one of my friends who’s looking told me a lot of suicides wait until dawn.”

Suddenly Dr. Heaven Canceller appeared in the door. “She’s out of surgery. We are moving her to Critical Care ICU. She’s alive.”

Screams. Crying, Hugs. Shouting. The portly Doctor found himself picked up off the floor, hugged, twirled and kissed on the cheek by Misaka. He turned a deep shade of red.

Once the bedlam had diminished, he cleared his throat.

“Well, that’s the good news. The bad news. You cannot visit her yet; she is in sterile isolation for now, due to the delicate nature of her surgeries and the fact that she is at severe risk of infection.”

Group: “Awwwwwww…”

“Furthermore, I must caution and remind you that we have only won the battle today. The war inside her body continues on. Please, consider every day you have with her from today on, a gift. As I explained to Misaka, due to the nature of her injuries, her outcome is still in doubt.”

He started to leave the room, when he paused.  
“However, I am more inclined to believe in Divine Providence today. You may have heard the final Code Blue. Myself and the Neuro surgical team were about to declare her dead: her brain activity had stopped; her heart had stopped and would not restart. Suddenly a wonderous white light filled the room and settled on her body, like it was filling it with vitality. And just like that [he snapped his fingers] her brain activity restarted, her heart starting pumping, and we quickly completed the surgery.”

There was silence and then everyone starting talking. Saten just looked at Kaori Kanzaki, walked over, wrapped her arms around her, buried her head in Kanzaki’s chest, and started crying. Saten just kept mumbling “Thankyouthankyouthankyou.” Into Kanzaki’s chest, while Kanzaki blushed and looked helplessly at Index. Index motioned that Kanzaki should hug back. So Kanzaki awkwardly put her arms around Saten and patted her back, trying to make soothing noises.

With all the joy of Kuroko surviving the surgery, Misaka never lost track of the time and the fact it was almost dawn. She kept trying to think of where else Kamijou might go.

That was when she heard it. Uiharu was talking with Konori and Misaka just heard part of the conversation but it sparked something.

“Uiharu,” asked Misaka very intensely, “What did you just say?”

“I just said it was like Kuroko was crossing the bridge from Life to Death and decided to turn around at the last minute. Why?”

Misaka felt like she had been shot! It was so obvious!

She raced out of the room and dialed Misaka 10032. The phone started ringing. “answeransweransweranswer”

“Hello Big Sister answers Misaka 10032.”

“Stop! Listen! Get all the Sisters in the loop!”

“Misaka confirms all Sisters online.”

“Kamijou is going to the bridge near the railyard where we fought Accelerator and defeated him. The big, arched metal roadway bridge. I am sure of it. That is where he stopped me from deciding to die.”

“Misaka 10032 is approximately 500 meters away. Misaka 11420 is 600 meters away. Misaka…”

Misaka screams into the phone, “I don’t care! HURRY!"

“Misakas acknowledge. Accelerator notified.” The call drops.

As Misaka goes back to the lounge, everyone is looking at her. “What was that?” asks Uiharu.

“Someone I know heard a rumor about Kamijou and is going to go check it out.” Replied Misaka.

“Do you want to send Anti-Skill?” asked Yomikawa.

“Not yet, let’s see if it’s for real.”

Kamijou relaxed and closed his eyes, as he felt a gentle breeze riffle through his hair. He opened his eyes briefly and looked at the horizon for the sun. He could see it just starting to peek over the horizon, but he was waiting for the colors to bloom so he could enjoy them one last time.

He glanced down from his perch on top of the tallest arch of the roadway bridge. He estimated the fall to be a good 200 meters. If that won’t kill him nothing will. He had already thrown his cell phone off just to watch it spin down onto the rocks and shatter. He felt no fear, just relief that he was finally done with a world that had finally disgusted him one too many times. He had lived a life of bad luck and smiled through it because he saw that the world was basically good and by just being himself, he could make others feel good He could help them and save them.

He remembered Kuroko. She was so cute and funny. Always trying to “defend her Sissy’s virtue”. Calling him an “ape”, yet still, occasionally being kind. She truly loved Biribiri and would do anything for her. Kuroko stood for defenseless too in Academy City and Kamijou respected her dedication to that ideal. That is what made her death so painful to him. She was so young and full of life. Where has her smile gone?

Goodness, time flies when you are lost in thought. There’s the sunrise in all its glory. Kamijou stood up and brushed himself off. That’s when he realized he was not alone…

Misaka casually sat down next to Uiharu. “Uiharu can you call up part of the city for me, for a second, please?”

“Sure. What do you want to see?”

“Can you bring up the road bridge near the railyards? The older arched one?”

“Sure, just a second. That one?”

“Yes. Is this live?”

“Uh huh, let me zoom in a little. That’s funny, it looks like there’s people there. And someone is on top of the bridge arch.”

Yomikawa’s ears almost wiggle as she hears that. She comes charging over. “Show me that!” she orders.

Konori comes over and sits down next to Uiharu. “See if you can clear that up a little, Uiharu.”

“It’s hard with just a tablet. I will try.” Uiharu makes a few adjustments and suddenly the image is clearer.

And it’s abundantly clear who is on top of the bridge.

“No,” whispers Index.

Kamijou turns his head slightly and looks. Tokiwadai Uniform, Goggles, necklace, wait, necklace?

“Misaka Imouto?”

“Yes Savior. It is Misaka 10032 confirms Misaka 10032. I am here to dissuade you from self-termination Misaka 10032 says guardedly.”

“You can try, but I am decided. I’ve given up. It’s one death too many, Misaka Imouto.”

“But, Savior, what of the others who will go unsaved if you self-terminate argues Misaka 10032 logically. The loss of this one life has been tragic for you, but if you die now, how many other tragedies will occur because you are not there to prevent them, cries Misaka 10032!”

“You are making my argument for me Misaka Imouto. I can’t save them all, I couldn’t even save Biribiri’s best friend, whom I had sworn an oath to defend to my death!”

He turned and looked at Misaka 10032. “Misaka, please raise your goggles and look in my eyes.”

“Misaka 10032 will comply says Misaka 10032 as she raises her goggles and looks into savior’s eyes.”

Kamijou looks into her eyes, so like Misaka’s bright, cheerful eyes, yet so not. “Please understand that one of the best things in my life, the best days in my life, was the day I was able to defeat Accelerator and help end the project and save your life and your Sister’s lives. I have been proud to watch you all grow into your own selves. But I no longer wish to go on. Kuroko’s death has crushed my soul. I have nothing left.”

“Look! There’s someone else up there with him. It looks like she’s wearing a Tokiwadai Uniform with some kind of high-tech Goggles,” said Uiharu. “Let me try to clear this up a little more.”

Misaka had a serious sweat drop.

The camera zoomed in just a little more, as the girl raised her goggles. You could hear a pin drop in the waiting room. Everyone turned from the tablet to look at Misaka to look at the screen again.

“Um, there’s a really good explanation for this, but it would take too long. Let’s just say that’s my younger Sister for now, OK?”

The room exploded in questions, but, as Misaka pointed out, that wasn’t important now. Her phone rang. She couldn’t leave so she answered it. “Hello?”

“Big Sister? This is Misaka Misaka. Misaka 10032 is relaying. Savior wants to die. Misaka 10032 is trying logic. Other Misakas are converging, but if they try an assault it is 98% probability it will end in his termination. “

“Tell Misaka 10032 to tell him Kuroko is alive, that he didn’t fail.”

"Misaka Misaka cannot connect to Misaka 10032! Misaka 10032 has disconnected from Misaka net Misaka Misaka cries!” 

Misaka 10032 had disconnected herself from the Misaka network because what she wanted to say was between her and the Savior alone. 

“Savior. According to the other Misakas Misaka 10032 has become…different…and Misaka 10032 knows it is because of your encouragement. Before you decide to self-terminate Misaka 10032 must tell you some critical information. After much research, Misaka 10032 has determined that Misaka 10032 is in love with you. Please do not laugh at Misaka 10032.”

Misaka 10032 reached out her hand and took Kamijou’s hand in hers. 

Kamijou didn’t know what to think. He didn’t know how he felt. “Misaka 10032, a girl’s confession of love should never be mocked or laughed at and I would never do that to you. I am so flattered that you found me worthy of your love. Misaka, I cannot return your love to you because it is not fair. Thank you for your love, I hope you find a better man than me.”

And with that, Kamijou kissed Misaka 10032’s hands, turned and threw himself off the top of the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weren't expecting that, were you?


	8. It's Not the Fall That Kills You, It's That Sudden Stop At The End...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: suicide
> 
> As always, not my anime, not my characters, only my fanfiction
> 
> Hang on folks, it's a bumpy ride...this will be a shorter chapter

The group was crowded around the tablet in the waiting room, watching in horrified fascination as Misaka’s younger Sister apparently spoke with Kamijou. On the phone Misaka heard a new, familiar voice speaking so rapidly it was almost incomprehensible, “Misaka Network Emergency Override Code 9XC5421ZETA< /RETURN > Will of Misaka Network Now in control< /RETURN > All Misaka units worldwide to assign ALL processing power to me< /RETURN > Misaka 11420 is linked up< /RETURN > Misakas 11039 and 14901 prepare to launch< /RETURN > Y Coordinate is approximately Plus seventy degrees; Force to equal approximately 650 Newtons< /RETURN >No not enough Misakas< /RETURN > Misakas 11039, 15023, 16002 and 14901 launch on my command< /RETURN > Misaka 12222, where is Accelerator< /esc > Accelerator is still 700 meters away< /RETURN >Accelerator will not reach Savior in time< /RETURN > Misaka Last Order stop crying you are interfering with my math processing< /RETURN >”

Kamijou felt free. His eyes were closed, his back was arched and he had his arms outspread like the perfect imitation of a swan dive. He could feel the wind of his passage blowing through his hair and lifting the bloody shirt away from his skin. He finally felt…at peace…

Misaka 10032 felt the touch of the Savior’s lips on her hand and she felt an unfamiliar warmth blossom in her cheeks. Then, his abrupt turn and launch off the bridge took her completely by surprise. She threw herself after him, nearly falling off the bridge herself, but missed catching him. She fell hard onto the top girder of the bridge and then felt another strange feeling: water falling from her eyes…

In the waiting room all eyes watched as Misaka’s younger Sister apparently talked to Kamijou. It was doubtful that anyone was breathing. The girl appeared to speak very strongly, but Kamijou’s shoulders were slumped and his face was uncaring. Then the girl dropped her arms, her head dropped to her chest, and she said something else to Kamijou. The she reached out and took his hands and held them like a girlfriend might do. Big Sister Misaka choked. Index was too shocked to even grind her teeth.

Kamijou looked at Misaka 10032, said something else, kissed her hands, turned and abruptly jumped off the bridge! 

Uiharu and Saten both screamed in terror with Uiharu hiding her face in Saten’s chest, not willing to watch. 

Index cried out, “Touma! NOOOOOOOOO!” Tears streaming down her face.

Yomikawa watched stoically; her fists clenching tightly and her eyes widening the only sign of emotion while Konori gasped and clutched her hands to her chest, wishing that she would wake up from this awful nightmare she was locked into.

Kanzaki watched and thought, “Such bravery. What a waste, what a loss.”

Finally, there was Misaka herself, frozen in fear. Phone held to her ear, she started to hyperventilate again, saying softly, “No, no, no, BAKA, no…”

In her ear she heard the rapid words of Will of the Misaka Network continue, so fast that they sounded almost like an explosion of sound. “Misaka 11420 prepare< /RETURN > Misakas 11039, 15023, 16002 and 14901 standby< /RETURN > Misakas 11039, 15023, 16002 and 14901 launch NOWNOWNOW< /RETURN >”

Misaka had watched Uiharu enough to know how to zoom the camera out, so she backed it out a bit. Everyone (except Uiharu, who’s face remained hidden in Saten’s chest) watched as Kamijou attempted a swan dive off the tower. They saw Misaka 10032’s desperate attempt to catch him, resulting in her almost flying off the span.

Yomikawa suddenly shouted, “What the HELL is that?!”

On the deck of the bridge was a large group of girls, all wearing Tokiwadai Uniforms and glowing green goggles. They all looked suspiciously similar. Suddenly four of them came running from the far side of the bridge, carrying a fifth one lengthwise. When they reached the edge of the bridge, they heaved the girl they were carrying in an upward direction. It was then that everyone noticed that the fifth girl, also in a Tokiwadai uniform and green glowing goggles, was attached to a rope by a climbing harness. All of this coincided with the dialogue over the phone in Misaka’s ear. The girl on the rope had her arms outstretched and was obviously attempting to intercept Kamijou.

Over the phone Misaka heard, “Misaka 11420 drop your right arm two degrees< /RETURN > Misaka 11420 once you reach target envelop with arms and legs< /RETURN >”

Everyone was watching the screen, praying for a miracle, even Uiharu had turned back to watch…this was the last chance to save Kamijou…

Over Misaka’s phone, still speaking faster than a human can speak: “Misaka 11420 raise your right arm five degrees drop left arm one degree< /RETURN > Misaka Last Order stop screaming and crying< /RETURN > Misaka 11420 prepare to engage brace for impact< /RETURN > Misaka 11420 envelop target with arms and legs NOWNOWNOW< /RETURN >”

As for Kamijou, his mind was blank, he was free and free falling. Suddenly there was a violent collision and the breath was knocked out of him. Was this what dying was like? Then he realized that something soft and warm was wrapped around him; it smelled like baby powder. And he was moving up, not down. Was he being escorted by an angel? This was a strange sensation…he opened his eyes…

Watching the tablet, the group saw the mysterious Tokiwadai girl apparently using her arms to change her trajectory. It apparently worked because she collided with Kamijou and promptly wrapped her arms and her legs around him like a spider, interlocking her hands on her arms behind his back and her ankles behind his knees. The rope continued its upward arc for another second, before beginning to swing back in the opposite direction of her launch.

“Just who are those girls?” asked Konori.

Misaka just blushed and said nothing.

Kamijou looked straight into a green glowing goggle surrounded by brown hair. There was a rope coming off her back and she had her arms and legs wrapped around him in a way that was nice, but rapidly becoming embarrassing considering how their bodies were connected.

“Savior, Misaka 11420 has been tasked with preventing your self-termination. Misaka 11420 will appreciate no sudden movements on your part that might compromise Misaka 11420’s mission. Misaka 11420 has locked her limbs around your body to prevent you from self-termination. Will of the Misaka Network has further locked those limbs so they cannot be moved at this time. Furthermore, Misaka 11420 is instructed to tell you that Kuroko has survived her surgeries and is in the Critical Care ICU.”

“She’s alive?????”

“Misaka 15023 reports line is exceeding its tensile strength limit< /RETURN > Misaka 15023 reports line is experiencing unexpected failure possibly due to rubbing on bridge< /RETURN >”

Misaka, “Oh, no. Please no!”

“What’s wrong?” asks Index.

“The rope is…” 

Uiharu screams again as the rope fails, dropping Kamijou and Misaka 11420 straight down again; the broken rope trailing uselessly behind them.

With a loud *SNAP!*, the rope let go. Misaka 11420 and Kamijou hung in the air for a brief moment. “Savior, the rope has failed, reports Misaka 11420. Misaka 11420 has failed, but Misaka 11420 is glad that she dies trying to save Savior.” 

And then they started falling rapidly back towards the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To quote the Master, Bugs Bunny, "Ain't I a Stinker?
> 
> I'm grateful to everyone who has taken the time to hit the Kudos button. Thank you. Also those who have written or given criticism thank you I'm actually vaguely amused that no one has called me a Bastard yet for the horrible things I've done to some of these characters! Guess I have to try harder.
> 
> Thank you for reading and hopefully enjoying.


	9. Out of the frying pan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun with this! Its hard to stop wiritng at night, but I need to sleep. Busy day tomorrow, may not get much writing done. Here's another chapter to tide you over.
> 
> As always, not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfic.
> 
> Don't think this needs warnings, but, some violence

“All Misaka Units on the bridge group together raise arms and brace for impact< /RETURN >”

A white flash streaked across the screen. Suddenly another boy with white hair appeared on the bridge and stretched an arm out towards the falling pair of Kamijou and Misaka 11420. He gestured and their trajectory was redirected in an arc towards the bridge deck where they crashed into the mass of Misakas waiting for them. A cloud of dust arose and there was a tangle of limbs and bodies on the bridge deck. When the dust settled the girls on the bridge started getting up and settling their clothing. Everyone in the hospital waiting room again turned to Misaka who noticeably sweat dropped and turned red.

“A really, really long story,” Misaka said.

At the bottom of the pile, still lying on the ground, because he was unable to move, was Kamijou. Misaka 11420 was still wrapped around him. Kamijou was now sweat dropping and nervous because she smelled so nice, was pleasant to be hugged by, and was causing certain things to happen that were going to be difficult to explain/conceal. Just when he thought it couldn’t get worse…

“Don’t worry,” Misaka 11420 whispered in his ear, “Misaka 11420 read it’s a natural reaction that men have in situations like this. Don’t be embarrassed, Savior. Misaka 11420 is complimented by it. Misaka 11420 will release her limbs and stand up now, but pretend to be weak so you can support her. Misaka 11420’s position will hide your condition for enough time for you to recover. Misaka 11420 even disconnected from the network so the other Sisters won’t know.”

Kamijou was shocked. He didn’t even think that the Misaka Sisters knew or thought about things like that!

The ladies watched Misaka 11420 slowly get up at the same time Kamijou did. She appeared to stumble and he caught her from behind and held her up and helped her regain her balance. Kamijou bowed very low to her, apparently in thanks for her rescues attempt and she bowed back to him.

Yomikawa said, “I’ve dispatched an Anti-Skill unit to go pick him up and bring him here. Do you think he will go willingly?”

Misaka and Index looked at each other and shrugged. Misaka said, “Wait a moment.”

Then Misaka spoke into the phone, “Has anyone told Kamijou that Kuroko is alive?”

The group saw someone pick up a cell phone from the ground and answer it. “This is Misaka 15023. Is this Onee-san?”

“Yes. Has anyone told Kamijou that Kuroko is still alive?”

“Yes, Misaka 11420 told him when she caught him.”

“May I speak to 11420, please?”

They watched the one girl walk over to the girl standing next to Kamijou and hand her the phone. “Hello? Onee-san?”

“Hello. Thank you for saving Kamijou! What was his reaction when you told him that Kuroko was still alive?”

“Misaka 11420 is not sure. He seemed very shocked by it and then the rope broke. When we landed, he was too... distressed by the landing to say anything Misaka 11420 reports.”

“Do you think he will resist coming to Dr. Heaven Canceller’s hospital?”

As Misaka asked that, on the video, they saw the Misaka from the top of the bridge finish climbing/leaping down from the bridge with the grace of a gazelle. She landed in front of Kamijou and appeared to be giving him a piece of her mind, complete with arm waving and finger poking. Sparks were seen flashing from her forehead.

“Boy, does that look familiar!” commented Saten, making Misaka blush.

“Misaka, now do you know what I meant earlier?” chided Index gently, making Misaka turn an even deeper shade of red.

Then, just as it seemed the girl had reached the peak of her argument, the sparks stopped, she grabbed Kamijou with both of her arms, reeled him in, and kissed him on his lips!

Silence reigned in the waiting room.

After a moment she released him and Kamijou stumbled back a couple of steps. Then apparently not to be outdone, the girl who had caught him in midair grabbed him, spun him around, and she kissed him fiercely on the lips! At this point Kamijou’s face looked like much of the blood in his body was congregated there. When the second girl released him, he fell to the ground.

Yomikawa softly spoke, “I thought people were lying at A Certain High School when they talked about the Kamijou Effect on Women…”

All the other heads in the room turned towards her. “Huh?!”

“Oh, don’t worry. He’s clueless. Doesn’t even notice that women like him or that he has a harem.”

Index and Misaka shout: “A HAREM!!??”

Back on screen the two girls were now apparently arguing with much arm waving and sparking. Kamijou was off to the side with Accelerator, apparently talking.

Rewind a few minutes. 

Kamijou had regained his composure, thanks to Misaka 11420’s help. As he looked around, he saw Misaka Imouto climbing and jumping down from the top of the bridge, looking like a champion athlete. She came rushing up to him. The first thing Kamijou noticed was that it appeared she had tear tracks running down through the dust on her face! The next thing he noticed was that she was actually yelling.

“How could you do that, Savior, Misaka 10032 angrily shouts?! Look at all these Misakas that came here to try to save you because they care for you Misaka cries with her heart breaking while pointing at all her Sisters!” And, indeed, she was gesturing wildly at everyone, electricity was sparking wildly from her brow. The other Misakas were stunned. 

“You, you, you B-WORD, Misaka 10032 screams because Misaka 10032 is so angry! Don’t you realize what you mean to Onee-chan, Index, Last Order, all the Sisters you saved, and, and, Meeeeeesaka 10032, Misaka 10032 screams in Savior’s face while punching her finger for emphasis in his chest!” [Yes, she actually said, "B-word" not the actual word we are all thinking of]

Kamijou had never seen a Sister emote like this, much less yell. He was stunned.

“Misaka 10032 tried to catch you and missed. Misaka 10032 had moisture leak profusely from her eyes. [Very softly] Misaka 10032 wished she hadn’t existed and thought about jumping after you…”

“Misaka Imouto! No! This Kamijou is not worthy.”

“Misaka 10032 says shut up as she grabs the Savior fiercely.” And she did; grabbing Kamijou, pulling him in, and kissing him like a woman who had thought her love lost forever. The other Misakas were stunned and the Global Misaka Network exploded with commentary, shock and outrage.

Then, Kamijou felt himself grabbed from behind and spun around. There was Misaka 11420. She had taken her goggles off and was looking in his eyes. 

“Misaka 11420 wants a kiss too Misaka 11420 declares!” and she actually molded herself to Kamijou, similar to how closely she held him while falling, and delivered a passionate kiss of her own. She whispered in his ear, “Misaka 11420 has been practicing, waiting for the right boy.”

Kamijou looked around, he could feel the heat in his head from the blood rushing there. Misakas 11420 and 10032 immediately starting having words with each other while the rest of the Misakas stared at them with a blue/black cloud hovering over them.

Then he heard, “Tsch. Fucking idiot, what the fuck were you doing? Taking the easy way out?”

There was Accelerator coming up with his high-tech cane looking angry. “You bastard! You made Last Order cry her heart out. You scared Misaka Worst and made her cry! If it wasn’t the last thing we need here right now I would start the beating you deserve you bastard. Now here, talk to her!”

Kamijou accepted a phone from Accelerator. “Hello?” he spoke shyly.

He heard crying sounds from the phone, then, “I hate you, you meanie declares Misaka Misaka. How could you do that cries Misaka Misaka? You are the Savior declares Misaka Misaka. Misaka Misaka loves you and you tried to self-terminate and leave her alone with Accelerator and Misaka the Worst cries Misaka Misaka! Misaka Misaka will probably have nightmares for weeks of you jumping cries Misaka Misaka because Misaka Misaka was so afraid. Misaka Misaka is going to cry now.”

“Last Order I’m so so sorry. My mind was in a terrible place, I was lost and no one could help me. Please forgive me for hurting you and scaring you!”

“Misaka Misaka is very mad a you still declares Misaka Misaka.”

“OK, Last Order, I promise Index and I will come visit you very soon so I can apologize in person. Is that all right?”

“Will Savior bring me a present as part of the apology inquires Misaka Misaka, hinting that a present will help make her feel better.”

“[sigh] I’ll bring you a present, Last Order.”

“Thank you, Savior. You should hurry to the hospital to see Onee-san and Index. They have been very worried about you. They are watching you now and wondering when you will go there.”

“Last Order, they are watching? How much did they see?”

“Misaka Misaka happily reports to you everything.”

Kamijou sweat drops and turns pale. “Everything? Including the kisses?”

“Misaka Misaka reports that the kisses were included in everything.”

Kamijou hands the phone to Accelerator. “I’ve got to go. Possibly leave Japan. Now.”

An Anti-Skill van pulls up and several officers step out. “Kamijou Touma? We need you to come with us to the Hospital.”

Kamijou turns and tries to run.

The officer shouts, “Hey! Stop him!”

Accelerator smirks. “Heh.” Uses just enough of his power to trip up Kamijou and drop him in front of all the Misakas. Accelerator shouts, “Ladies, tie him up so he can’t get away again!”

As the Misakas jump on Kamijou, the Anti-Skill officers hear “Such Misfortune!”

Back in the waiting room, it was obvious that Accelerator was also giving Kamijou hell. Then he handed his mobile to Kamijou and whoever was on the phone was probably also chewing on Kamijou because he was talking and bowing to the phone. Then, he suddenly stopped, looked right up at the camera that had been looking at him, turned pale and sweat dropped. The ladies could see an Anti-Skill van pull up and the Officers get out. That’s when Kamijou tried to run for it. Obviously, Accelerator did something because Kamijou ended up rolling up to the Misakas. Accelerator called out to them and they pounced on Kamijou.

Within a couple of minutes, Kamijou had been tied up with about twenty feet of climbing rope and handed off to Anti-Skill. He looked like a roast. They put him gently in the back of the van and drove off.

“He should be here soon,” said Yomikawa.

“I know we can’t go in the room with her, but let me see if maybe we can just see her through a window,” said Misaka, “I’ll be right back.”

“Index, Saten, please help me find the cafeteria. I am sure Index is a little hungry,” said Kanzaki.

“Um, ok,” said Saten, “This way.”

She led the trio to the automated café where she and Kanzaki bought some food and drinks for themselves and the ravenous little Nun.

“Index, Saten, with all the excitement I forgot another important detail, as did Index. This is deadly important. None of us can let Kamijou touch us. At all,” said Kanzaki seriously.

“If he touches any of us, the consequences will be catastrophic.”

“Why?” asked Saten worriedly.

Index and Kanzaki look at each other.

Index spoke. “I am going to tell you another deep secret. Misaka knows part, but not all of it. As you know, Kamijou is a Level 0 Esper. However, that’s not entirely true; Kamijou emits NO Esper energy at all, he is a Null point. However, he does have a power; his right hand can block or absorb any, and I do mean any Esper attack, including a RailGun. It’s been done”

“You mean he’s the Urban Legend come true, the one who can counter any Esper?”

“Yes, even mental attacks. No one knows how it works, including him. Several people theorize it is the reason for all his “bad luck” because it absorbs anything positive from happening to him.”

“That’s horrible!”

“But,” continued Index, “This is the important thing, it also negates Magic. ANY magic, whether its negative or beneficial. Do you understand the danger? If he touches anyone of us the spell snaps in an unpredictable and potentially lethal way. Best case scenario: all that happens is whoever is touched gets their partial health and third of a soul back and Kuroko is a little weaker. Worst case scenario: the spell fractures violently, Kuroko dies instantly, and we lose one third of our souls permanently.”

Saten shivered and looked frightened.

Kanzaki spoke, “Don’t worry, the boy knows how he can affect magic, good or bad, but he does not know what we have done today and we can’t just announce it in front of the others. He most likely will not touch Index casually because it makes her robes fall off [Index blushes furiously], but it is entirely possible he could just casually touch you or I with his right hand.” 

Index, still blushing, said, “If any of us get a chance to tell him privately, we must do so as soon as we can. If any of us notice that he might be in a place where he could end up touching one of us, you must do something to stop him.”

“I understand. Your robes fall off? How do you know that?”

Index has now turned fire engine red, “A story for another time.”

Saten sighed, “I get the feeling the two of you will be saying that a lot…”

While Misaka was trying to make arrangements to see Kuroko and the three Magi were speaking, Yomikawa got a radio call.

“Dispatch to Yomikawa, over.”

“This is Yomikawa, over”

“Package for you downstairs, over.”

“On my way. Out. I’ll be right back.” She said to the room.

Everyone was back in the waiting room waiting for Yomikawa to return so Misaka could tell them what she had learned about Kuroko. They heard shouts, pleas, and crying coming down the hall. It sounded like someone saying they wanted Police protective custody, asylum, to be flown out of the country, anything but be brought here.

Yomikawa entered the room with a thoroughly trussed up Kamijou over her shoulder. She gently lowered him to a sofa, then strode back to the doors, closed and locked them. Kamijou looked fearfully around the room. Yomikawa then smiled and said, “Kanzaki-san, would you like to do the honors?”

Kanzaki’s eyes narrowed as she stared at the shivering boy. “With great pleasure, Yomikawa-san. Hold still, boy, unless you want this to hurt,” she said as she gripped the hilt on her giant Nodaci sword.

Kamijou closed his eyes and held still, except for the shivering. There was the barest whisper of sound, no one could swear to seeing Kanzaki move, yet the cut ropes fell to Kamijou’s feet.

Index went up to him first, crying, and said “How could you do that to me, Touma? To all of us? How? Did you want to kill me? Did you want to kill Misaka? I’m too angry to even bite your head!” And she walked away, crying, afraid he might reach out and touch her before she could warn him.

Uiharu couldn’t wait anymore, she ran up to him, jumped on him, holding him, hugging him, and crying. Uiharu was almost babbling, “You saved her, you saved her! How can you say you are unlucky! You were in the right place to save my friend at the right time! That’s not unlucky! We all saw what you did! You were amazing!” And then she kissed his cheek. Shocked at her boldness she ran back to Konori and sat down, blushing.

“I have to agree with Uiharu, Kamijou-sama, “said Yomikawa, “You are no unlucky fool, you are a hero that others would do well to emulate; you performed perfect CPR, like in a classroom, for twenty-two minutes on your own. I think you would have gone an hour if I had not stopped you to allow the Paramedics to take over. I am putting you in for honors and a Lifesaving medal and I am sure Konori-san will counter endorse my recommendation.”

“Without hesitation and with the greatest pleasure. You saved one of my team and one of my friends. I can never forget that.”

Kamijou was still in shock that Yomikawa had used the sama honorific with is name.

Saten looked at him and remembered what she was told, so, restraining herself from hugging him, she bowed deeply, and said, “I am also deeply in your debt. Thank you for giving your all and saving my friend’s life; you are my hero too.”

Kamijou looked at Kanzaki fearfully as she glared at him. She spoke, “You damned fool, don’t try this again or I’ll kill you myself. [Long pause] I’m glad you are all right.”

Kamijou then turned to the one he feared the most. He looked at Misaka. She was crying. Kamijou went to his knees and then the full Dogeza in front of her. “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry Misaka.”

Yomikawa motioned everyone out of the room to give them privacy.

Kamijou went on, “I was frantic. Kuroko is your best friend. I know how much she means to you and when I heard the Code Blue, I knew she was gone. I’m not stupid, Biribiri, I knew after that much CPR and after what the Paramedics said her chances were not good, but I always pray for the good ending, where everyone gets their smile, and I thought she had lost hers…and I knew then this world was SHIT!” And Kamijou started weeping. 

Misaka went to her knees and pulled him in her arms and cuddled him to her chest. And the boy who had been so strong for so many people, for so long, came apart in her arms. He wept because his soul was still broken. He clung to her shirt and sweater like they were a life preserver. He wept because he truly had lost his happiness.

“Biribiri, such a sweet girl! How could someone be so cruel? I can hear her laughing voice and then I see her face as it looked, as it looked…Biribiri, I’m sorry, but I still don’t want to live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say what?
> 
> Did you catch my alliteration? Mass of Misakas? My ENglish teacher would be so proud.
> 
> OK, this chapter was much longer, but I am too darned tired to edit more. SOrry forlks.


	10. Confession is Good for the Soul...Or So They Say...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the rest of the previous chapter. Apologies but I ran out of gas last night and could not polish it to my standards. Today will be a busy day in my personal life so I may not have much time to write, but I will try. This story is fighting to get out of me. Hope I'm not doing a crapulous job.
> 
> As always, not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction
> 
> No real warnings needed here

Misaka’s heart stopped. After all that had happened today and they might have to go through it again?

“Kamijou, you can’t just give up, for several reasons. You've even told me you will fight on when others would give up. Kuroko will want to thank you herself, once she is able. Don’t you want to be there to see the girl you worked the hardest to save walk out of the hospital?”

Kamijou was quiet.

Misaka wiped away his tears with her shirt, and then wiped away her own. She set her nerves and decided to speak the truth.

“Kamijou, do you remember that night on that bridge, not so long ago, when you got mad at me for not asking for help?”

Kamijou nodded.

“I’ve had time to think since then. When you walked out of here yesterday, and we realized what you intended, I thought back. I remembered how we met and you were trying to save me and I thought you were trying to save the hoodlums. How I tried to fight you all the time. And then that night on the bridge... Then, last night and today, I realized how big a part of my life you had become. I realized how important you were to me and I realized that… I am truly in love with you. And when I realized that you would be gone forever from my life today, I lost control of my powers for the first time in years.”

“I don’t know if you love me or not,” Misaka continued, “I know that you consider me a ‘kid’ and probably a pest and a, a, a bitch, but don’t throw your life away. Know that someone truly and deeply loves you and wants to share your life with you: good and bad, lucky and unlucky. If you prefer one of my Sisters or Index, I will understand and I won’t interfere, but, PLEASE, regardless, don’t throw your life away. Please.”

Misaka got up and went to the door. “Index, could you come in, please?”

Misaka took her gently by the hand and led her over by Kamijou.

Misaka got down and raised up Kamijou to a seated position and then lowered herself to the full Dogeza. “Kamijou, when I arrived at the hospital today, I was an utter and thoroughly vile bitch. Index began to tell her story about the incident, about how you and she were on your way home from dinner and I automatically assumed you had injured Kuroko. I publicly slandered you and accused you of being the cause of her injuries. I caused you to be humiliated in front of our friends and people who know you. This was inexcusable on my part and I cannot begin to tell you how ashamed I am of myself and my actions. I abjectly and unreservedly apologize for my words. To accuse you, who has sworn to protect me and my friends onto death, of such an attack goes beyond the pale. I think this is possibly one of the cruelest things I’ve ever done to the most wonderful man I know. Frankly, if you never want to see me again…[sniff] I deserve it...and, after today, you will never see me again.” 

Misaka pressed her face against the floor, tears falling, hoping Kamijou won’t reject her, but willing to accept it if he does.

Kamijou was rocked. First, Misaka tells him how she loves him and then she tells him this! He looks at Index, but her face is carefully neutral. That means it truly is up to him how he feels. He knows Biribiri has a temper and that she was upset and in shock, but still! On the other hand, she obviously feels horrible about it, admits she was totally in the wrong and, even after her declaration of love, is willing to have him order her away forever, despite her love, for this offense.

“Biribiri, my actions today were horrible too. You were frightened, upset, and in shock. We both know that, in your heart, you didn’t really mean those things. Set them aside for now.”

Misaka sat up and looked at him in gratitude. Kamijou reached for Index to pull her over. She jumped away from him like a frightened deer.

“No, Touma!” Index said, “You mustn’t touch me! Don’t touch me, Kanzaki, or Saten!”

“Why not?” Asked Kamijou.

“The three of us are sustaining a spell that is helping keep Kuroko-san alive. If you touch us you could break the spell in a devastating way.”

“You three caused the light Dr Heaven Canceller saw enter Kuroko’s body?” asked Misaka, “I didn’t know Saten knew anything about magic.”

“She didn’t. She still doesn’t, really,” answered Index. “We needed three people, who were Magicians or Level 0 to perform the spell. She qualified. We each gave up one third of our health and one third of our souls to cast and sustain the spells. They now reside in Kuroko. This leaves Saten vulnerable in her health and to any attack upon her soul.”

Kamijou and Misaka sat back and took a deep breath. Index sat on the floor near them, but out of reach of Kamijou.

Kamijou asked, “Index, am I right to forgive her?”

Index looked at him with big green eyes, struggling internally. She, however is an honest girl, and said, “Yes, Touma, if that is how you feel. Misaka spoke from the heart. She apologized publicly to me earlier and had stated that her only desire was for you to survive so that she could apologize to you.”

Misaka turned red.

Misaka then looked at Index and said, “Index, thank you. In the interest of fairness and honesty, there is something you need to say to Kamijou too, no?”

Turning a deep red, Index waved her arms frantically before clapping her hands over Misaka’s mouth. “No! Stop! Don’t!” cried Index.

Kamijou was worried. “What is it that could be so bad, Index? Are you hungry again?” he asked.

Both girls stopped what they were doing and stared at him like he had two heads. Sparks snapped from Misaka’s brow, as Index opened her jaws like an Anaconda preparing to ingest its prey.

“Stop!” Kamijou cried, “Index you can’t touch me! Biribiri you will break the hospital equipment!”

Both girls paused and then remembered what Yomikawa-san had said: “He’s clueless. Doesn’t even notice that women like him or that he has a harem.”

Misaka said softly to Index, “You have to tell him. It’s only fair. I owe it to you for all you and Kamijou have done. I owe it to you for Kuroko. I owe it to you because, if you don’t, I won’t be able to live with myself. Please, Index. Tell him.” A tear escaped Misaka’s eye.

Index looked deep into Misaka’s eyes and then nodded.

“Touma,” Index said softly and shyly, “I am a burden to you. I cause you distress. You end up having to fight for me and get injured for me and then I bite your head because I was scared and mad that you got hurt. I know you get mad at me because you have no money because of me. But I always knew you would never leave me and would always protect me because you lived to make sure everyone always had a smile in the end.”

Kamijou gave a small, half-hearted smile at that.

“But last night, Touma,” Index continued, “I saw part of your soul die when you fought for that little girl by the lake and my heart broke for you. All I could think was how much I loved how noble you were, fighting again to save someone. Touma, I have to tell you something terrible. When you asked me to pray for that little girl at the lake, I did so without hesitation. And, and…I violated my vows and broke faith with my God.” Index stopped and started crying.

Kamijou looked shocked and reached out to embrace Index. Misaka cried out, “No!” and pushed him away.

“Oh, right,” said Kamijou, “The spell. What do you mean ‘you broke your vows’, Index?”

“You were doing your CPR magic and I did the Prayer of Prevention. Touma. Her soul was already out of her body and trying to reach her gods. I trapped her soul and prevented it from leaving and forced it back into her body long enough for your CPR magic to work and restart her heart. If…when the Church finds out, I will be severely punished. A Nun can never stand between a person’s soul and their gods, once the soul has departed. It is a mortal sin.”

Kamijou and Misaka stared at the little Nun who was shaking with emotion, her head bent, tears staining her robes.

“But, why?” asked Kamijou, “Why did you violate your vows, Index?”

“Because you were so desperate, and you asked me to…and because I…I…I love you Touma! [shouting]I love you! [whispering]And I wanted you to have a good ending with a smile for the little girl and especially a smile for you!!” cried Index, who collapsed weeping into a ball.

Kamijou gaped, looking for all the world like a blowfish, with his mouth wide open, gasping for air. In the last few minutes, he had had two of the, arguably, most important people he cared for, proclaim their love to him, a third one do so within the last two hours, and a fourth one at least proposition him.

Meanwhile, Misaka had made a knee pillow for Index and was holding her and stroking her back. It was Index’s turn to soak Misaka’s blouse and vest with tears.

After a few minutes, Index sat back up and looked at her Touma. “Yomikawa-san told us about your Harem [Kamijou sweat dropped]. I know I am not as beautiful as some of your women or as…bountiful as Kanzaki. You’ve stripped me naked and know I look like a little girl, so I will understand if you do not love me back, but you need to know before you go do something stupid like this again how much I love you and how much you mean to me. It would kill me if you died, Touma. It would!”

“He. Stripped. You. Naked?!” The amount of static electricity quickly rose at an alarming rate. 

Kamijou suddenly realized his life was precious and, while making sure it was safely away from Index, put up his right hand towards Misaka. “Have mercy! It was an accident! My right hand touched her robes, not knowing they were Magical! They fell off by accident! Index tell her! Misaka! Don’t blow up the hospital! Think of Kuroko!!!!!”

That stopped Misaka cold. Index looked at her and said, “It’s true. It was a misunderstanding, just like all the times he has walked in on me bathing.”

Kamijou screams, “Index, you are not HELPING!” as he looked death incarnate in the eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come, possibly late tonight, my time...


	11. "Rage, Rage Against the Dying of the Light!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to write. I get really into my work, I like the characters and sometimes I hate myself for what i do.
> 
> Parts of this made me LOL, parts of this made me cry. My wife says I'm a wuss. OK, I cry at the National Anthem, Amazing Grace (esp on bagpipes), and when people I know and love, die, even characters. Don't ask me about the anime "Your Lie in April", I was a wreck.
> 
> As usual, not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction. 
> 
> Graphic hospital depictions, you are warned! Some combat.

“Wow, Uiharu, I can’t believe you got video and audio of the waiting room!” exclaimed Saten.

“Shhh! Not so loud! They’ll hear you!” Uiharu exclaimed quietly.

With that, the voyeurs crowded around the little tablet to watch the drama play out in the waiting room. They watched Misaka confess her love and then make her abject apology. They collectively face palmed when they saw Kamijou flirt with death when he asked Index if she was hungry when it was obvious what she was trying to say. 

Yomikawa said, “Ladies, see what I mean? Hopeless.” and they all nodded.

Konori had made a café run and gotten everyone a beverage and a snack. Saten had a large can of her favorite iced coffee she had just started to enjoy when she heard Index shout.

“No, Touma! You mustn’t touch me! Don’t touch me, Kanzaki, or Saten!”

Saten knew she had to do something immediately to protect the secret as she saw Kanzaki start to react, so she did the only thing she could think of: she pretended to bobble the can and then poured it over the tablet, causing it to short out, in a shower of sparks.

“Damnit! I’m so sorry!” said Saten.

Kanzaki leaned back against the wall, removing her hand from the sword and nodded at Saten.

“It’s ok,” Uiharu replied, “Accidents happen!”

“I guess we will have to spy the old-fashioned way, by listening at the door,” said Saten, chuckling. 

“How can we sink so low?” asked Kanzaki as she led the charge to the door…

They crowded around the door and Kanzaki cracked it open in time for them to hear Index say:

“I violated my vows and broke faith with my God.” and started crying.

All the voyeurs gasped and were shocked! Kanzaki started to draw her sword, muttering, “If the boy violated Index’s purity, I will carve him into Sashimi!”

They heard Misaka shout, “No!” and a little scuffle, some mumbling from Kamijou, then they heard Index continue on.

“You were doing your CPR magic and I did the Prayer of Prevention. Her soul was already out of her body and trying to reach her gods. I trapped her soul and prevented it from leaving and forced it back into her body long enough for your CPR magic to work and restart her heart. If…when the Church finds out, I will be severely punished. A Nun can never stand between a person’s soul and their gods, once the soul has departed. It is a mortal sin.”

“But, why?” asked Kamijou, “Why did you violate your vows, Index?”

“Because you were so desperate, and you asked me to…and because I…I…I love you Touma! [shouting] I love you! [whispering]And I wanted you to have a good ending with a smile for the little girl and especially a smile for you!!”

And they heard Index weep. 

They all looked at each other. Uiharu was crying too, “It’s like a romance book!” she whispered.

“Are all prayers so powerful?” wondered Konori as Kanzaki looked…uncomfortable.

After a few minutes, they heard Index speak again. “Yomikawa-san told us about your Harem. I know I am not as beautiful as some of your women or as…bountiful as Kanzaki. [Kanzaki blushed furiously] You’ve stripped me naked and know I look like a little girl, so I will understand if you do not love me back, but you need to know before you go do something stupid like this again how much I love you and how much you mean to me. It would kill me if you died, Touma. It would!”

“He. Stripped. You. Naked?!” Flashes of blue light streamed out the crack of the door. 

They heard Kamijou. “Have mercy! It was an accident! My right hand touched her robes, not knowing they were Magical! They fell off by accident! Index tell her! Don’t blow up the hospital! Think of Kuroko!!!!!”

The blue lights stopped and they heard Index say, “It’s true. It was a misunderstanding, just like all the times he has walked in on me bathing.”

Kamijou screams, “Index, you are not HELPING!”

It was too much for Kanzaki! She burst through the door drawing her sword. She stopped to see that Misaka had Kamijou in a choke hold so tight his eyes and tongue were bulging. Misaka was screaming, “You! Walked! In! On! A! Nun!! Bathing!!!”

Kanzaki sheathed her sword and actually laughed at the sight. Meanwhile, Index pleaded with Misaka, “Misaka, we just got him back. Misaka don’t kill him. Misaka I already forgave him! So did the other Nuns he’s walked in on!”

“Other! Nuns! He’s! Walked! In! On!!” Misaka screamed, tightening her grip.

“Such misfortune!” Kamijou managed to choke out, making everyone except Index and Misaka laugh.

Yomikawa and Konori finally took pity on Kamijou and waded in to pull the furious Misaka off of him.

Kanzaki walked over to Misaka, who was still being restrained by the two officers and bowed to her. “I must thank you. I can see that Index has other protectors here in the city, which I appreciate. But, more importantly, you have given me the gift of the first good laugh that I have had in a long time. It was much needed.”

Everyone finally settled back down into the seats. Saten gave Misaka the cider she knew Misaka liked and Uiharu gave Kamijou an ice coffee can.

Uiharu looked at Kamijou and innocently asked, with stars in her eyes, “So, Kamijou, did those girls that look like Misaka at the bridge also confess to you?”

The other Voyeurs: “Uiharu!”

“Oh no!” cried Uiharu as she turned red and covered her face with her hands.

Index also turned a deep red and looked fearfully at Kanzaki while Misaka looked at everyone and asked, “You spied on us?”

Everyone stared at the ground and blushed slightly. Finally, Saten looked up and said, “You are our friends. We were worried about you…and…yeah, we were nosy.” Saten bowed deeply to the three of them. “I’m sorry for spying.”

“But,” Saten continued, “Two questions. One, most important, can we go see Kuroko at least through a window? Two, where do you three go from here? Oh, yeah, and who are those girls on the bridge? That’s my bonus question!”

There was a pause, then Misaka said, “I can start by taking people two at a time with me to go see Kuroko through a window. For question two, we will have to wait and see. As for your last question, that’s a story for another time.”

“Darn it, I’ve been getting that a lot today!” 

“If no one objects, I will take Kamijou and Index first.”

This was roundly endorsed by everyone, without objection. The trio left the waiting room and went towards the Critical Care ICU. Before they could enter, they were intercepted by a nurse.

“He cannot enter with clothing like that!” she stated, indicating Kamijou’s dirty pants and blood covered shirt. She whisked him away to a changing room, where he had to take a shower and change into a spare set of hospital scrubs.

Fifteen minutes later he came out looking and feeling better. Index and Misaka took the time to thoroughly wash their hands, put on hospital booties, and Misaka had to tuck her hair into a surgical cap. The nurse decided that Index’s Nun’s Habit was fine.

The Nurse sat them down and said, “I need to speak seriously with you for a moment. Have you seen your friend since the surgery?”

The three shook their heads negatively.

“All right, you need to be aware she will not look like you remember her. She has been through several traumatizing surgeries over the last twelve hours. She is being given a large quantity of different drugs via intravenous tubes. She cannot breathe on her own; we had to do what’s known as a tracheotomy. That means the Doctors cut a hole in her throat and placed a tube through that hole into her lungs so she could breath. Her head was completely shaved for the brain surgery and is wrapped in bandages. Her face is going to be swollen from the drugs we are giving her. I want you to know this in advance, so that you are ready when you see her. There will tubes running out of all parts of her body. Be strong for her.”

“Follow me.”

Misaka’s right hand held Kamijou’s left hand as she took Index’s right hand in her left hand and the trio followed the nurse.

The nurse pointed, “It’s right there. I’ll give you some privacy.”

With dread they slowly walked up to the window together. The room was a large size and dimly lit. Centered in the room was full sized bed surrounded by lots of blinking, beeping medical equipment.

Lying still as death, with her upper body somewhat elevated, was a tiny, unmoving, almost elfin figure. Misaka gasped and her knees buckled. Index and Kamijou supported her. The nurse’s words were not able to prepare her enough. It did not look like Kuroko; it looked like something from a late-night horror movie. She turned her head and buried it in Kamijou’s shoulder for a moment to muffle her cry of terror. Not in fear of what she saw, but in fear for her best friend’s life.

Kuroko lay there with her head wrapped like a mummy. There was a tube running into her nose, they could see the ventilator that went into her throat, it would vibrate slightly as it breathed for her and her tiny little chest raised and lowered. There were IV stands on both sides of the bed with like five or six bags of different colored fluids in them dripping into her body. She wasn’t wearing a gown because they had wrapped her chest and then her abdomen with bandages and there were tubes running out of both, draining a reddish-brown liquid. The bed covers were drawn up over her legs and pelvis, but another tube was snaking out the side of that as well.

The worst was her face. It was so swollen you could hardly make out her eyes. It was hard to imagine a human being looking like that and still being alive. Yet. Still, if you looked closely, she looked strangely…at peace…

The three friends just stood there in silence for a moment, then Index bowed her head, put her hands on the glass, and started her singing style of prayer. 

Misaka turned to Kamijou, put her arms around him, looked him in the eyes, and said softly, “Thank you for giving my friend a chance.” And then she hugged him tightly and rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. 

She then turned to Index, waited for a pause, and asked, “I’ve never really prayed before. Can you please teach me how to pray with you for my friend?”

Index took Misaka’s hands and said, “We don’t need to sing, just repeat what I say. I will go slowly.” And Index led a chant, while Misaka repeated her words. It lasted about five minutes and, while it generated no magical glow, it made Misaka feel better.

They all stood there a little longer looking at Kuroko. Misaka sighed and whispered, “I would give anything for you to teleport off that bed to me now and grab my chest, screaming ‘Onee-san’. Anything! Please live!”

The three of them stepped back and looked at each other in silence for a moment. Then Misaka broke the silence by asking softly, “So, what now?”

Kamijou answered, “What do you mean?” cluelessly.

Index answered, “I think she means what do the three of us do now about our relationships?”

“I don’t think we can just go back to the way things were any more, “Misaka said quietly. “You and I fighting… I’m willing to wait for you to decide, but, please, don’t take too long. Even if you decide against me [sniff].”

“Touma. Touma [sniff] I don’t know if it’s right for me to live with you anymore; if it’s proper. I’ve already violated my vows once in the last day. While Necessarius does not require Nuns to be celibate per se, it does not exactly condone…condone…” and Index turned bright red.

“Kamijou, I think Index will agree with me, neither one of us wants to force you to make a decision right now or in front of us. Take your time. Talk with people. Even if you decide neither of us is right for you, we can accept that. Index-san, I have space in my dorm room right now. Come stay with me, if you like.”

“Biribiri, no one knows this, but Index is here illegally. She has no papers. How can she stay with you? Isn’t Tokiwadai strict on that?”

“I think the Dorm Mother will be kind to me right now, and maybe there is something else we can do…let’s go back so the others can come. But we really need to warn them.”

The three of them went back to the waiting room and warned the others of what Kuroko’s condition was. Misaka sent Kanzaki and Saten with Index as the next group, for the obvious reason. She also had a slightly more devious plan. She sent Kamijou with some money to go get more drinks and snacks and told him to take his time. As soon as he left, she corralled Yomikawa, Konori, and Uiharu.

“Listen, we don’t have much time and I am about to abuse your goodwill in a frightening manner, so please let me speak quickly before anyone comes back. Yomikawa-san and Konori-san, you say that you owe a debt to Kamijou for his aid to Kuroko. As you know, Index had something to do with it too, I just can’t explain what. You will have to trust me on this.”

The three officers nodded at Misaka to continue.

“Kamijou would never, EVER, presume to ask any of you for a favor. He would tell you, and probably has, that he does everything he does because it needs doing, am I correct? He has never asked for a reward or even thanks, correct?”

They nodded again.

“Well, *I am going to ask you*, and you can not tell him because I am violating a confidence and he will never forgive me.”

“What is it?” asks Yomikawa curiously.

“Index, who helped save Kuroko in ways I can’t tell you, is here in Academy City illegally. All I need you to do is help fix her status. I know I am asking you to break the law, I know you could arrest me right now and I won’t fight you for that because I did ask you to do something very illegal. But, if you try to arrest her, you better bring Accelerator here because I will fight you with my last breath.”

Yomikawa, Konori, and Uiharu looked at each other slowly, then looked back at Misaka. Misaka looked back at them and then said, “Please help her.”

Yomikawa pulled out a notepad and started scribbling. She then looked sternly at Uiharu and said forcefully, “I did *not* see an office three doors down the hallway with an unoccupied computer and a door that could be locked. I specifically did *not* see you go there and login to Anti-Skill HQ’s main computer system using the following account and password. You certainly would *never* think of accessing through the following backdoor this portion of the documentation database system. You would *never* dream of entering Index’s information, register her as a representative of the [Misaka whispers “Church of England”] Church of England and backdating her entry into Academy City by, shall we say eighteen months? And by all that’s Holy, you would *not* cause the official documents to be sent by courier to this hospital in the next hour. You’re a good girl and a good Judgement Officer, so I’m sure *none* of things could possibly happen. Now, get going!”

Uiharu had a huge smile on her face as she raced down the hallway and into the indicated office, closing the door.

Konori looked at Yomikawa and chuckled, “So, the rumors about you becoming a softy are true!”

“Don’t let that get out. UMPH!” She reacted as she was tackle hugged by Misaka.

“You are the best! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” said Yomikawa as she ruffled Misaka’s hair.

Konori asked, “Answer me two questions: would you have fought with us?”

“I would have waited until we were outside and Kuroko was safe and then yes. I would have.”

“I believe you. Second question: just who are all those girls??”

“That’s a seriously really long story I would really like to tell everyone at once. Can we postpone a day until we all get some sleep? Maybe do it over a dinner someplace, because it really is a loonnnggg story.”

Just when Misaka thought she had gotten away with it the door opened and Dr Heaven Canceller walked in. “Misaka, look who I found wandering around!” Standing shyly behind him was a Sister, in a Tokiwadai uniform, with her goggles up on her forehead. “Go ahead, Misaka 15023, it’s safe.”

“Hello Onee-chan says Misaka 15023. The other Misakas have sent Misaka 15023here as a representative to check on the status of the Savior and your friend. All Misakas are linked in and awaiting Misaka 15023's report Misaka 15023 reports.”

Misaka face palms and falls back on the sofa. Dr Heaven Canceller says, “Well I must go check on my patient. Nice seeing you again!” and leaves.

Konori is stunned. She looks from Misaka to Misaka; except for the goggles they are identical. 

“Onee-chan asks Misaka 15023 is it not proper etiquette for you to introduce Misaka 15023 to your friends when Misaka 15023 is meeting them for the first time.” 

“Yomikawa Aiho, Konori Mii, please meet my Sister Misaka 15023. Misaka 15023, this is Yomikawa-san and Konori-san.”

“Misaka 15023 is very please to meet Onee-chan’s friends.”

“Why are you called Misaka 15023?” asks Konori.

“That is Misaka 15023's name replies Misaka 15023. Misaka 15023 was the 15,023rd Misaka to be decanted out of 20,000 Misakas declares Misaka 15023 proudly.”

Both officers collapse back on the sofas and say together, “Twenty THOUSAND Misakas??”

“I told you it was a long, long story.”

“Actually, twenty thousand and three if you include Last Order, Misaka Worst, and Will of the Misaka Network clarifies Misaka 15023 helpfully.”

At this point, Kamijou returned carrying an armload of sodas and snacks. He did a spit take when he saw a Misaka Sister in the waiting room and promptly dropped all the drinks and snacks.

“Savior! Misaka 15023 reports this is Misaka 15023 sent to check on your status after your regretful attempt at self-termination today.”

“Oh, thank the gods not 11420 or 10032…” Kamijou said in a low voice.

“Misaka 15023 is currently linked to the Misaka Network and reports that Misakas 11420 and 10032 are now on their way to the hospital. Misakas 11420 and 10032 appear to be unhappy theorizes Misaka 15023.”

“Such misfortune.” Kamijou whimpered.

“Who are Misakas 11420 and 10032?” asked Konori.

“Misakas 11420 and 10032 caused a major disturbance in the Misaka network earlier today by their actions post rescue of the Savior replies Misaka 15023.”

“Misaka 15023, can you ask the network to do another favor for me, please,” asked Misaka. She shows Misaka 15023 three pictures on her cell phone. “These men attacked and tried to kill my friend. If any of you see them, can you please track them and let me know?”

“Misaka 15023 has distributed the faces to the network. Misaka 11039 wants to know if Misakas are allowed to apprehend, Misaka 16002 wants to know if extreme sanction is allowed, Misaka 14901 wants to know if torture is allowed, Last Order wants to know if, quote, Misaka Misaka can let Accelerator play with them until they break unquote, Misaka 15023 is very disturbed by Last Order’s request. Misaka 15023 also is afraid to report that Misaka Worst came on line, laughed in a disturbing manner and then disconnected.”

Yomikawa had whipped out her cell phone and was calling someone. Konori was looking disturbed.

“Misaka 15023 tell 11039 only with overwhelming force, but I prefer they let Anti-Skill do it. Tell 16002 only in self defense of self or innocents. Tell 14901 ABSOUTELY NOT. Tell Last Order I’m going to give her a spanking she’ll never forget. I’m afraid there’s nothing we can do about Misaka Worst.”

“Misaka 15023 has relayed all your orders, Last Order says you are a quote Meanie unquote and Misaka Misaka is already getting yelled at by Yomikawa-san, Misaka 15023 relays.”

And indeed, Yomikawa was yelling, “NO, it’s not funny, NO you can’t ask him to do that, he’s not allowed! Yes, you are going to lose your video game privileges for a week! Yes, I will too let Misaka give you a good spanking!”

“Misaka 15023, please ask Misakas 10032 and 11420 not to come here tonight. Please let them know that I am begging them to hold off for a day or so because we are all wrung out.”

“Misaka 15023 has relayed your message and Misakas 10032 and 11420 have agreed to postpone their visit for now. May Misaka 15023 visit Kuroko-san to pay the respects of all the Sisters Misaka 15023 requests?”

“Sure. We just have to wait until the current group finishes.”

“Very well, Misaka 15023 will gather the fallen beverages and snacks and place them on the table.”

At this point, Uiharu comes racing in the room waving a thick envelope. She notices Kamijou, so she walks over to Yomikawa and hands it to her shyly. She then notices Misaka 15023 and does a double take combined with a jaw drop.

Misaka looks at her and says, “It’s a long story, I’ll explain later. Misaka 15023, this is my good friend Uiharu Kazari, Uiharu please meet my Sister Misaka 15023.”

Kanzaki, Index, and Saten now arrive with Saten having the same reaction as Uiharu, except, “It’s another Urban Legend come true!”

“Misaka 15023, please meet Kanzaki Kaori and Saten Ruiko. Kanzaki and Saten, please meet my Sister Misaka 15023. Misaka 15023, I know you Sisters have already met Index.”

Misaka looks at Kanzaki and Saten: “It’s a freaking long story. Seriously. I will tell it to all of you later when I’ve had some sleep. I promise. Let me take Misaka 15023 back, this will be fast.”

And Misaka took Misaka by the hand and dragged her rapidly out of the room.

While the Misakas were gone, Saten said to Uiharu, “You may not want to go. It’s very scary.”

“NO! She’s my friend and I don’t care. I’m going to go with Yomikawa-san and Konori-san and I will be brave for Kuroko, like she has been for me.”

“I’m proud of you, “Konori said, “But you can still hold my hand if you want…”

“I…I probably will…”

“Kamijou-sama, Index-san. I had something couriered over for you. Please take this, Index as a token of esteem from Konori, Uiharu, and myself.” And Yomikawa handed a thick envelope to Index.

While Kamijou looked on from a safe distance, Index opened the envelope and several items came out.

“What are these?” she exclaimed.

“Those are your work permits, identity card, Health Card, approval to establish a mission for the Church of England anywhere in Academy City, and a Diplomatic Pass giving you admittance to anywhere in the City except the Windowless Tower. Somehow these documents were…misplaced or misfiled when you entered the city and recently recovered. I asked to have them delivered here to be sure that we could give them to you ourselves.” The officers looked like three cats who had just drunk a bottle of cream.

Index picked up and examined all the documents and looked at them in wonder, her eyes glowing. Kamijou looked at the officers with tears in his eyes. “You mean?” and his voice broke.

All three officers bowed deeply to him and said simply, “Thank you Kamijou.”

“Index,” Kamijou cried, “You’re safe!”

“What do you mean “Index is safe?”” Misaka asked as she came back into the room.

“They,” said Kamijou, pointing at the officers, “” found” her “missing” [making finger quotes in the air] papers and she is now legal in Academy City!”

“That’s great!” cheered Misaka looking at the three and winking. “Are you three ready for your turn? Uiharu, I’m not teasing you but are you up to it?”

Uiharu had a scared but stubborn look on her face. “I’m not sure, but I will be brave for Kuroko like she has been for me.”

“OK, let me lead you there.” And they walked out of the room.

Index looked at Kanzaki. “I should report myself.”

Kanzaki unfolded herself from the wall and came over to Index. “Yes, you should. You know what will happen.”

Index looked down and whispered, “The Tower?”

Kanzaki replied, “If you are lucky.”

Kamijou jumped up and walked over. “What do you mean “The Tower”? And what do you mean, “If you are lucky”?”

Index put her head down on her arms. Kanzaki looked at her with pity and looked at Kamijou. “The Tower of London where heretics, excommunicants, traitors, and vow breakers are sent for their punishment. Worse? Don’t ask, you can’t begin to imagine.”

“Why her? Punish me instead! I made her break her vow!”

“Foolish boy, no one makes a Nun break their Vows. Only they can do it themselves!”

“I choose Penitence!” declares Index, “And you will oversee it, Kanzaki.”

Kanzaki froze. For the first time Kamijou saw something that looked like fear pass over Kanzaki’s face.

“But you are already sustaining…You are already weakened!”

“Then that will make it that much more reaffirming, will it not?”

“When will you start?”

“As soon as we are done here tonight.”

“Wait! What are you talking about?” asked Kamijou.

“I forget, you are not familiar with the Christian Bible,” replied Kanzaki. “Index will roam the City for forty days and forty nights without eating anything. She can only drink water. During that time, she will be tempted to give up her quest for Penitence by evil. If she eats or drinks anything other than water she fails and must submit to the Judgement of the Church for her crime. I am tasked with overseeing her quest; I may not interfere.”

“All that because she saved someone’s life!” cried Saten

“I broke a Sacred Vow. I stopped someone’s soul from going to their gods. I put myself above God. I committed a mortal sin. I did so knowingly and willingly for a selfish reason. The Church would be within their rights to have me stoned unto death.”

Saten looked ill.

“Misaka, thank you for your kind offer of shelter. God willing and I don’t fail, I will take you up on it in forty days. I’m just going to wait for the officers to come back so I can thank them once more and say good bye.”

“Kanzaki, wait!” Kamijou said, “Are you allowed to at least let us know how she is doing? You don’t have to say where you are, just that…Index is still alive and…doing well on her mission?”

Kanzaki thought for a moment. “There is no reason why I can not at least send you a message. I will send it to your phone.”

“Such misfortune! I threw my phone off the bridge!’

Misaka said, “Send it to mine for now and I’ll let him know.” And she gave her info to Kanzaki.

Just then Yomikawa, Konori, and Uiharu returned. Uiharu looked green. “Listen,” Uiharu said haltingly, “I talked to the nurse. They have a sterile sound player in the room with her. Coma patients do better if they hear familiar voices talking to them. If we all want to record messages for Kuroko and send them to me and ask her other friends to do the same, I’ll make a master recording that will loop so she will always have someone she knows talking to her in there and reassuring her that we miss her and want to see her get well.”

“Uiharu, what a great idea!” Konori said. “Let’s all make recordings as soon as we can and send them to you!”

Everyone else agreed that this was a fabulous idea. 

Saten heard a weird buzzing sound in her ears and started to get a headache. She thought it might be because she was so overtired and stressed. She rubbed her eyes and massaged her temples a little thinking it might help.

Meanwhile, Index said thank you to the three officers and started saying her goodbyes, explaining she had to do some “church work” for a while, but she hoped she would see everyone soon.

Saten stood up and held her head in her hands, her headache was much worse!

Everyone turned and stared at Saten as she jumped up and grabbed her head. Suddenly blood started leaking out of her ears and nose. 

Kanzaki turned to Kamijou shouting, “Did you touch her?! Did you touch her?!”

And Kamijou looking panicked shouting, “I wasn’t even near her!!!”

Suddenly, Saten collapsed like all the life had gone out of her. Uiharu screamed, "Saten!!!" and then…

“Code Blue. Critical Care ICU. Code Blue. Critical Care ICU. Code Blue Critical Care ICU.”

Misaka shrieked like a banshee and ran out of the room towards the ICU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, folks. I know I can go on here for a while, but i promised I would go back to my first story and work on that, so this will be on pause with a cliff hanger. 
> 
> Misaka Misaka says I'm a meanie.
> 
> I say I'm trying to wrestle my ADD under control a little... LOL
> 
> By the way, the reason, other than mutual support, the reason Misaka wanted to hold hands with Kamijou was to be sure her powers would be negated, just in case...
> 
> Ok, I lied, I’m writing on both my stories at the same time because this one won’t leave me alone. However, I kinda wrote myself into a really dark corner on this one and I’m hating myself, so I’m taking a day off to think about it and then come back...


	12. Greater Love Hath No Man/Person...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: detailed hospital scenes, violence, death
> 
> As always, not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction
> 
> This chapter is...hard... I rewrote it twice...
> 
> As always constructive criticism welcome, this is a short chapter for a lot of reasons...

As Misaka got to the hallway she could hear the sound that everyone is familiar with from TV hospital shows: the “wheeeeeeeeeeee” of the cardiac alarm. She go to the window and the room was full of people, She saw Dr Heaven Canceller with the paddles in his hands applying them to Kuroko’s little chest. In a commanding voice that Misaka didn’t know he had, the Dr shouted, “Charging to 450 watt seconds [VREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE] EVERYONE CLEAR!” All the people leaned back as he set off the charge. Kuroko arched up off the bed and then fell back.

“No good! I’m going to hit her again! 450 watt seconds [VREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE] EVERYONE CLEAR!” Kuroko arched up off the bed again and then fell back.  
“Damnit!” He swore. “You!” Pointing at a petite nurse, “Get up on the bed, resume CPR! You!” Pointing at another person, “Keeping bagging her. Let’s go people, back to the OR. MOVE IT!” 

And with the little nurse doing CPR while kneeling on the bed, the rest of the team grabbed the bed, disconnected Kuroko from her machines and charged off down the hallway at a gallop, away from Misaka. 

Someone had come up behind her and put their arms around her. Misaka couldn’t help herself, she leaned forward and vomited. The person supported her and kept her hair out of her face.

“Shhhhh, Biribiri, shhh. You’ve been strong for too long. It’s ok.” Said the voice as the two strong arms supported her. Kamijou picked her up in a Princess carry as they heard:

**Neurosurgery Team to O.R. One – STAT. Neurosurgery Team to O.R. One – STAT**

She was carried into a nearby bathroom where Kamijou set her down on the sinks and grabbed some paper towels and wet them. He started to gently clean her face. Misaka enjoyed his gentle touch for a moment before becoming deeply embarrassed, She grabbed the towels, waved her arms at him, and said, “Don’t look at me after that!” and turned away, scrubbing at her face.

Kamijou thought about it for a minute and let out a wry little laugh, Misaka turned back to look at him, red faced and angered, “How can you laugh about this!”

Kamijou replied honestly, “Biribiri, it’s not you, I’m thinking this has to be the only time I’ve been with a girl in the women’s bathroom where I wasn’t accidentally walking in on them bathing!”

Misaka blinked. And then put her hand on his shoulder. “Only you, Baka, could find a small moment of joy in a day of horror.” Then she leaned forward on the counter and hugged him.

Taking advantage of her moment of weakness, Kamijou swept her up into another Princess carry and whisked her out the door. “Baka, I can walk!” she protested.

“Not taking any chances,” he replied, “Now keep your voice down, I’m going to try to sneak up to the OR if I can.”

In a very small voice, Misaka said, “I don’t know If I can take that…”

“That’s fair, then I’ll take us back to the waiting room.

Misaka had charged out of the room and Kamijou had chased after her. Index and Kanzaki ran over to check on Saten, Kanzaki tenderly picking her up and taking her to a sofa and laying her down. Saten was still breathing, but blood continued to leak from her ears and nose.

“Psychic backlash? Not enough shielding?” asked Index.

"Someone attacking them both through the link? We made the link too close?" questioned Kanzaki.

**Neurosurgery Team to O.R. One – STAT. Neurosurgery Team to O.R. One – STAT**

Konori commented, “It sounds like Kuroko is still fighting.”

“Who, what the hell is that?” asked Yomikawa, pointing at a figure coming floating in through the window. It was a skeletal figure, in flowing robes, carrying a large scythe and it was moving purposefully towards Saten on the sofa. Index and Kanzaki interposed themselves between Saten and the figure.

With a raspy, flat voice, it spoke, “Mine.” as it pointed at Saten.

“Not today,” replied Index.

“Mine,” it repeated, pointing, “Both mine.”

“You cannot have them,” replied Kanzaki, “They are under our protection. Their time has not come.”

“Nun cheated,” it rasped, “Stole mine. Now both mine”

He reached out a skeletal hand again for Saten. Using the flat of her scabbard, Kanzaki pushed his hand away.

“You need to wait; it is not their time.”

The others were watching this with big eyes. Yomikawa had pulled out her pistol, but Konori looked at her and said, “I don’t think that will work on it.”

Yomikawa replied, “If those two can hold it off, lets see if we can grab Saten and ger her out of here.”

“Think you can fight me, Saint?” the thing rasped again.

“For those two innocents? I will.” Kanzaki said firmly.

The thing made a strange motion slowly spinning and twirling his scythe while Kanzaki drew her sword. But he wasn’t attacking anyone., but a light now shined on Saten and everyone could see two silver threads attached to her body. One went out of the room and down the hall, the other was connected to a silver ball floating above her body.

“No,” said Index, “If he cuts those…”

“They both die,” agreed Kanzaki. Faster than the eye could follow Kanzaki swung her big sword at the apparition, and with a loud clang, the battle was joined. 

Index called out to Konori, “Find Kamijou and DON’T let him touch that Silver Cord!”

Konori ran out of the room.

Kanzaki was hampered in the fight because she had to be sure that she didn’t cut the Silver Cords either. However, the thing’s weapon was too large for it to use effectively, so she did have an advantage with her maneuverability. But the creature never slowed down, never tired. Its blows never lost strength. They crashed blow after blow into each other. At one point it maneuvered Kanzaki enough to try to make an attach on Saten, but Index threw herself in the way, taking the full strength of the scythe on her side and was sent crashing to the floor near Saten. Her robes appeared to hold up enough that she was not cut, merely received a hugely forceful blow, knocking the wind out of her.

This, however, gave the thing an opening and it slashed towards the cords near to Saten’s body. Kanzaki threw herself forward, knowing she could not make the parry in time, when, without saying a word, Uiharu jumped in front of the tip of the scythe and it ran through the center of her chest, missing the cord entirely. 

Uiharu’s eyes opened wide, she looked down at the blade in her chest and then she looked at everyone. She said in a soft, surprised voice, “It doesn’t hurt.” And she fell to the floor as the creature pulled the scythe back out of her chest.

Everything stopped. Index quick crawled over to Uiharu and lifted her head to her lap. There was no blood on Uiharu's chest, no hole, nothing to mark what had just happened. Uiharu had a sweet smile on her face, her eyes were open and staring. 

But her flowers in her hair were wilted and dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are going to hate me. It's ok. 
> 
> I hate me.


	13. Those flowers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. It took several rewrites. Still not sure about it... I did my research, so what you see will be correct, in theory. Spelling errors are mine.
> 
> As per always, not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction. 
> 
> Warning, character death continuation...
> 
> Check out something different in the end notes...

“You, you struck down an innocent!” cried out Index, “What have you done?”

“I…I…” stuttered the apparition.

“How many years did you just steal from that precious little one?!” asked Kanzaki angrily.

“Ninety-two.” Rasped the thing.

Konori came running into the room, followed by Kamijou carrying Misaka Princess style. They were stunned by what they saw: a weeping Index holding the lifeless body of Uiharu, a stunned Yomikawa with tears streaming down her face, and Kanzaki apparently fighting Death. Konori cried out, “No!” and raced to Uiharu, falling to her knees, crying, next to the small, still body.

Index, with tears flowing, said, “Uiharu bravely stepped in front of a blow that would have killed Saten and Kuroko and took the killing stroke instead.”

“No! Why her? Why not me?” cried out Kamijou. He set Misaka down and thrust his face into the face of the apparition. “You bastard, take me!”

Kanzaki back-handed the boy away from the thing and spoke to it. “You have taken the wrong soul, admit your error.”

It hesitated.

Suddenly a soft white light filled the room, seemingly from everywhere and nowhere. The scent of Cherry Blossoms wafted in filling the room with a pleasant aroma…but there was also a slight smell of Sulphur as well, underneath the sweet fragrance. A beautiful woman entered the room wearing a Kimono in a style that was very old. She had Cherry Blossoms in her hair, similar to how Uiharu used to wear flowers in her hair and she was carrying a branch of fresh cherry blossoms that had just started to bloom.

The woman’s hair was black as night and done up in a tight bun and her face was painted white, like Kabuki. She radiated awe, but her face was gentle. She looked at Uiharu’s body, being held by a weeping Index and Konori. She looked at the unconscious Saten. She stared at Kanzaki, and then directed her gaze at the thing.

Her voice rang like a temple bell, it vibrated against the eardrums. It was not unpleasant, but it had force. “What have you done to my daughter?” she asked the thing.

It appeared to cringe. “She intercepted death stroke, Goddess!”

“So, you admit you struck down one of my daughters, despite her being marked as being mine and in my favor?”

“Goddess! Trying to collect soul stolen by Nun! Nun interfered with soul, then Nun and the Saint interfered! Third time, fight now, your daughter intercepted my blow!”

“Why did it take the desperation of the Saint to call my attention? Why did you not remedy the situation or request my assistance?”

The creature had or made no answer.

“You have failed me. You are banished.” And she gestured with the Cherry Branch and the thing was gone.

“Who? Who are you?” asked Misaka.

“The Goddess Konohana Sakuya – Goddess of Flowers and Life,” replied Kanzaki.

“And Volcanoes and Death, don’t forget, Little Saint,” added Konohana.

Konohana looked around the room. She looked at each person as if measuring them and their worth. She walked over to Saten and examined her, then looked at Index and Kanzaki. “Obviously your work.”

Kanzaki bowed her head. Index nodded.

Konohana looked again, “Crude. But somewhat effective.”

Konohana looked down at Index. “Nun!” she barked. Index jumped. 

“I know of you, [intoning harshly] Index Librorum Prohibitorum. Magic name Dedicatus545, "The devoted lamb protects the knowledge of the strong”. Are you familiar with the quote from Saint Bernard of Clairvaux, “Hell is paved with good intentions”?” she asked with malice.

Index hung her head in shame.

“Look what *your* actions have caused, Little Nun! You may have temporarily saved one life, by denying its soul’s freedom, but you have another life in the balance and you caused yet another to sacrifice hers in a vain attempt to save the first two!” The Goddess' anger was palpable, it rang through the room.

Index started weeping bitter tears of shame and frustration because she knew the Goddess was right. She had been vainglorious; she had done something that violated her vows to help the man she loved. 

Then a voice, daring, but probably more stupid than anything else, interrupted the angry Goddess.

“Goddess, I understand your anger. Kanzaki explained to me that no one can force a Nun to violate her vows. I understand that. But in the heat of the moment, I was so desperate for a miracle to save the life of a girl who was the best friend of one of my friends, that I made an appeal that overpowered Index’s common sense about her vows. I was the one who was crazed and demented. I was the one who ultimately caused her to at least temporarily forget her vows. Direct your righteous anger at me, not that poor little Nun who sits there shivering in fright. She tried to do what she thought was right in a split second to save an innocent girl’s life, who had been brutally attacked."

"If you want someone to strike out at, strike out at me! Someone to punish, punish me! As a matter of fact, I offer up my life I exchange for your daughter Uiharu. Right now. If you are the Goddess of Life and Death…then make the switch. Such a beautiful little girl deserve to have her full life, full of smiles with her friends. Not to have it end because YOUR SERVANT SCREWED UP!!!”

“Touma, NO!”

“Kamijou, NO!”

The Goddess was rocked back. No mortal had ever addressed her so forcefully and forthrightly in centuries. She reflected a moment. Then addressed Kanzaki, “Saint, is that one always that mad that he does not fear to address a Goddess so?”

Kanzaki replied, “Well, the first time he met me, he struck me in the face with his fist…”

Konohana stood still for a moment, then looked at Kamijou and actually let out a soft laugh that sounded vaguely like little temple bells. “Mortal, you truly have no fear, do you. I like you; you are willing to stand up for your beliefs and your friends even unto death. Even in the face of the Gods. You are a truly brave man…or a blessed fool…”

Kamijou tried to decide if he was insulted or not.

Konohana floated over to Index and Konori. “Let me see my daughter.” The two of them moved and made space. The Goddess knelt down next to Uiharu and gathered her tiny body in her arms and cradled her like a baby. “My brave, brave little one. To see you find such inner strength makes me proud. My sweet, sweet child. To see both you and the one you truly love both lying here so still. It breaks your Mother’s heart.” She kissed Uiharu’s forehead and gently laid her on the ground.

As Konohana gently waved her Cherry branch above Uiharu’s lifeless body, she said, “As the Cherry Blossoms herald the rebirth of the world with the coming of Spring, so let them restore your life and vitality, my daughter!”

In front of everyone’s astonished eyes the flowers slowly blossomed again in Uiharu’s hair, more brilliant than ever, the color came back to her cheeks and she took a slow, deep breath. She slowly opened her eyes and said, “Momma?” in a childlike voice.

“Hush, daughter,” said Konohana, “You’ve had a bad dream. You will wake up shortly and feel better.”

Konohana stood up and walked over to Saten. “Now, lets see about her love. What’s this? Sustained Spell of Stabilization?”

“We were desperate and out of time,” said Index.

“You must understand: I cannot and will not help you with the first one that you stole, Nun.”

In a small voice Index answered, “I do, but I think you for your kindness in saving Uiharu.”

“Thank the brave Baka. He touched something in me.”

Yomikawa and Konori looked at each other and Yomikawa mouthed, “Harem” and Konori nodded.

Konohana passed the Cherry blossoms over Saten, then looked at Kanzaki and Index. “Did you set wards?” They both nodded yes.

“Something failed. You have transference here. Some of the damage has transferred from the original to the donor. Tell me the injuries the original sustained.”

Misaka spoke up,” Excuse me, she was attacked by three men. One man struck her in the back of the head with a metal object, shattering her skull and driving pieces of bone into the part of the brain that controls the heart, lungs, etc. Another man kicked her, then stomped on her chest and belly, destroying her spleen and causing so much bleeding inside her that they had to replace all her blood almost twice. Then two of the men held her underwater until she stopped breathing and her heart stopped.”

Everyone could see the Goddess becoming more and more visibly angry as Misaka described what happened. “I see the source of your righteous anger, Baka Hero.”

The Goddess waved the Cherry Blossoms again. “Definite transference. She has a blood leak in her brain and it looks like that is what is causing the blood to come out of her nose and ears. I think I can repair this without disrupting the original spell.”

“Let the fresh scent of the blossoms of Spring cleanse your mind of it’s infirmities. Let your body be healed, my daughter’s love. Be restored in body and mind, stronger than ever. Feel the strength of Mt Fuji enter your body and bolster your own!”

“Rest, my daughter’s Love, you will awaken shortly and feel refreshed.”

Konohana straightened up and looked around. Kamijou walked over to her and bowed. “Goddess, I will not apologize for my strong words earlier, for to deny them would be to deny myself. But I wish to thank you from the bottom of my heart for your restoration of two of our beloved friends tonight.”

“Baka Hero, everyone should be blessed with a friend like you, willing to stand up for them and risk his life to do right as he sees it. You have a pure heart. Just…beware what lurks in your right arm…”

Konohana looked around the room again. “Where are you? Aha! Little Nun, come here!”

Index bravely came forward. Kamijou stepped in front of her to protect her.

“Don’t worry, Baka Hero, I won’t hurt her.”

Index walked around Kamijou.

“Little Nun. Index Librorum Prohibitorum. Magic name Dedicatus545, "The devoted lamb protects the knowledge of the strong”. What are your plans to make restitution for all this? How will you reconcile your failure to your God?”

“I have chosen Penitence, Goddess. Kanzaki is to supervise.”

“Excellent choice, but it puts your friend at risk, with you supporting and trying Penitence for forty days and forty nights.”

“Yes, but it makes it a better punishment for me.”

The Goddess stopped and considered.

“Little Nun, because of your Baka Hero and your own willingness to sustain while doing Penitence, I will make you and your Saint an offer. I will take you with me, here and now, into my Wilderness, for forty days and forty nights. When we return back to this room, no more than a few minutes will have passed, so you can be here to help with your friends. I will guarantee that even if you fail the Penitence, your spell will be sustained. But, beware, I will make this a very harsh test for you to bear and pass. I will provide you with the water you need, as per the requirements of your test, but I will make you suffer the worst of the evil temptations ever, to guarantee you never violate your vows again.”

Before anyone could object, Index said, “I agree!” and the three of them disappeared.”

Uiharu slowly sat up and blinked. She was mobbed by all her friends crying, hugging, and kissing her and she couldn’t understand why. 

“What happened? What did I do?” Konori and Yomikawa tried to explain it to her.

Shortly thereafter Saten sat up, rubbing her head. “I have the worst headache. What happened?”

Uiharu ran over and gave her a big hug and a kiss. “You scared us! You fell down with blood coming out of your ears and nose!” The two girls sat next to each other talking and holding hands.

Yomikawa and Konori came over to Kamijou and Misaka and sat down.

“OK, we have seen many things tonight that defy explanation, yet neither of you two seem to be bothered by it.”

The boy and the girl looked at each other. Misaka replied, “Would you believe that this is not the strangest things we’ve seen?”

Yomikawa thought for a second and said, “Yes. Yes, I would.”

Konori said with wonder, “So, to sum up: there are 20,000 Misakas, The Power of Prayer is real, Magic exists, Saints walk among us carrying HUGE swords, and one of my Judgement team might be the daughter of a Goddess.”

“Well, there’s only 10,000 Misakas left, but seriously, really, really long story.”

“OK, that’s important. So, Yomikawa-san, which one of us is booking the other into the nuthouse today?”

There was a loud < POP > from the center of the room. Everyone turned to look and Kanzaki had just appeared carrying Index, Princess style. Index looked horrible: she looked as if she had lost 30 pounds or more. Her face was gaunt and drawn, her skin color yellow, her eyes sunken. Her robes were covered with what looked like ash and soot, Her skin looked like it had been burned by both the sun and something hot and her head just lolled loosely in Kanzaki’s arms.

Kamijou ran to her only to be tackled by Misaka. “Don’t touch her!” Misaka cried.

“I forgot!” he replied. “Kanzaki, we need to take her down to the ER, she needs treatment!”

Misaka looked closely at Kanzaki. Kanzaki’s eyes were full of tears, spilling down her cheeks.

“Kanzaki, what’s wrong? Did she pass?”

Kanzaki replied, “She…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, if that ending doesn't get one of you to call me a bastard, I'm not doing a good job. ;-)
> 
> This chapter gave me a lot of agita. I can't tell you how many times I rewrote it. Mainly because it was really intense. I hope you like how it ended up. Constructive criticism always welcome. 
> 
> Now, this is a small bonus if you've hung in there this long. This is what part of what I originally wrote and decided was too dark, even for me...  
> ..........................
> 
> “Her self-sacrifice is an acceptable substitution.” the apparition rasped, “I agree to her terms; her soul for theirs.” And the form spun in a decreasing circle, vanishing into itself and out of sight. 
> 
> Yomikawa and Kanzaki rushed over and knelt by the tiny, still figure as Index caressed Uiharu’s face and wept bitter tears. 
> 
> Konori came racing into the room with Kamijou following, carrying Misaka Princess style to see everyone crowded around a very still Uiharu. Index weeping and even Yomikawa shedding tears. They saw Uiharu’s face and the dead flowers in her hair; Konori and Misaka blanched. Konori fell to her knees next to Uiharu, reached out and touched her neck, checking her pulse.
> 
> “What, what happened?” Konori cried out.
> 
> Kanzaki deeply moved said, “She bravely threw her body in front of a blow that would have killed Saten and Kuroko, offering up her life for theirs. Her sacrifice was accepted and their lives were spared by her gift. She is gone.”
> 
> “No! Why her? Why not me?” cried out Kamijou."  
> ..........
> 
> Update 7/12. Sorry nothing new here yet. I’ve been busy and the characters aren’t really talking to me today. ;-) Maybe tomorrow. Try one of my other two stories, if you haven’t read them yet.


	14. Touch and Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, despite everything, the characters started talking to me again, at least on this story... ;-)
> 
> And another one pops up out of the woodwork.
> 
> As usual, not my anime, not my characters, only my fanfiction
> 
> Warnings: surgical descriptions, injury descriptions, trauma
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has been kind enough to leave kudos, they are greatly appreciated. Same for everyone who comments and critiques, also appreciated. I try to respond to all writers as soon as I can.

“passed, but it was a horrible struggle for her. No one at the Church will be able to deny that she endured a True Penitence test. I will not speak of what Index endured, that is her story to tell, if she desires. A Penitence test is one of the most private religious experiences a person can endure. It was my honor for her to select me as her witness.”

“Please, I promise I won’t touch her, but can we take her to the Emergency Room downstairs now?” begged Kamijou.

Index opened her eyes slightly on hearing his voice, “Tooouuuuummmmaaaa…” she said weakly, “Touma, my lo….” and she fell unconscious again.

The three of them headed to the elevator to go down to the Emergency Room.

Misaka felt ill again. What suffering had the little Nun gone through just because she tried to help save Misaka’s best friend. Index looked more than half dead. Saten almost died. Uiharu *DID* die. She started to silently cry again, covering her face with her hands. Uiharu and Saten noticed and came rushing over. They sat on either side of her, holding her and rubbing her back.

“I almost lost all three of you!” Misaka cried. She grabbed both girls and dragged them in close to her. They sat that way for a while, sharing a closeness and a bond that they suddenly realized was fragile. Konori and Yomikawa looked on sadly.

After a while, Kanzaki came back to the room, carrying a covered container that leaked steam and a slight smell of Miso. She set the container down on a small table, took off her giant sword and leaned it against the sofa and wearily sat down. “Itadakimasu,” she said, before opening the container and taking small sips of the broth.

“I apologize for eating in front of you all, but this is the first food I’ve had in forty days,” she explained. “I’m taking it easy because I don’t know how my body will react.”

“What?” the others cried out.

“Well, I couldn’t very well eat while my friend was doing Penitence? Especially not in front of her? I chose to fast as well,” explained Kanzaki.

“Was it, was it really forty days?” asked Misaka.

“Truly; you know that Magic works differently and can warp time and space; especially for the Gods.”

“How is Index?” asked Misaka, “Is she still in the ER? Will she be safe with only the Baka?”

Kanzaki let out a rueful laugh. “I think anyone in his protection is safer than with a legion of police, no offence Yomikawa-san.”

“Having seen him in action, none taken, Kanzaki-san.”

“But,” Kanzaki continued, “I’m taking no chances with her so weakened and I called in a friend to help, so he is downstairs now with the boy.”

As she said that, the building gave a slight shake, and light dust fell from the ceiling.

“What was that?” said Saten, fearing another attack.

Kanzaki laughed ruefully. “There is some…history between the two of them and it’s nice to see they are getting along well again.” 

She put down her empty soup container. “Have you heard any more about your friend?”

A dark cloud settled over the room.

“No news is good news?” said Uiharu hopefully.

“Well,” said Saten, “At least there have been no more…” that’s as far as she got before Misaka and Uiharu both clapped their hands over her mouth.

“Don’t say it!” squealed Uiharu, as sparks flew from Misaka’s forehead.

Saten’s eyes became huge as she realized what she had almost done. Then she blushed and looked fearfully around.

Kanzaki took pity on the girl. “Saten-san. Come with me and we will help my friend by setting up some of his wards around this place to protect you and your friend. I will show you how and perhaps you can try.”

Saten ran gratefully over to Kanzaki and they both went over to the windows and started placing what looked like comedy stickers on them. If you watched, the stickers would briefly flash when attached to the windows.

There was a noise at the door. Everyone turned to look and it was Dr. Heaven Canceller. He looked exhausted. He was still wearing surgical scrubs, but apparently had taken time to change to fresh ones so as to not disturb everyone by having…things staining them. He looked around the room and saw Misaka. “I have news about your friend, do you want to come with me and hear it in private?” he asked kindly.

“Nnnnnnooo,” Misaka answered, “I would like everyone to hear it, but can you wait a moment until I can ask Kamijou to join us, please?”

“That would be fine,” the Doctor answered, “It would be good to have all your friends with you.”

Misaka felt her heart sink when he said that.

She quickly called Kamijou and explained that the doctor was there with an update on Kuroko if he would like to come. He said he would be right up.

Shortly thereafter they heard voices arguing coming towards them, Kamijou entered, holding the doors open for one of the tallest men Misaka had ever seen. He was dressed in some weird Priest-like clothes and he was pushing Index in a wheelchair! Index still looked close to death. She had an IV in each arm and a tube running down her nose. She was bundled up in a blanket and straps were actually keeping her upright in the chair.

“Everyone, this is Stiyl Magnus, who is here to, um, help. Stiyl-san these are: Uiharu Kazari, the bravest girl I know (she blushed mightily); Saten Ruiko, who is working with Kanzaki; Yomikawa Aiho, one of my sensei; Konori Mii, Head of Judgement 177th and Kuroko’s chief; and my…good friend Misaka Mikoto.”

“I wish I could say we were meeting under better circumstances.”

“Baka! Why did you bring Index here? Are you trying to kill her?” Misaka said to Kamijou.

In a weak voice Index replied, “I made him take me, I have to know!”

Kamijou laughed nervously, “She was too weak to even bite my head!”

That made even Dr Heaven Canceller chuckle a little.

Kamijou maneuvered the wheelchair next to Misaka’s sofa and then sat down between her and Index. Dr Heaven Canceller moved closer to Misaka and looked at her.

“Be brave,” he said looking at her kindly.

Misaka grabbed Kamijou’s hand and held tightly.

“Your little friend died again. I’m losing count of how many times she has died on me today. She’s hurting my record and my feelings. Frankly, she’s making him look good!”

As he indicates Kamijou with a point of his chin.

“Let me get all the bad news off my chest. She flatlined in the ICU. We immediately went back to the OR and did a quick scan. She had a bad brain bleed, and multiple clots in her Medulla Oblongata. Her brain activity was dying too. We were losing her. Then, when we cracked open her skull, the brain bleed was gone! It had disappeared like it was never there. [muttering] The damndest thing.”

Everyone looked at Saten, then looked back.

“It made a difference. It gave us time to get the clots out of her brain. But we had trouble with her cardiac rhythm, so we had to do a heart scan. Whoever hurt this little girl better never be my patient because I may forget my Hippocratic Oath!” 

He stopped to take a breath.

“I am sorry, but her heart is damaged; she had a small tear that we did not have time to find in the first sets of operations because we were too busy saving her life. Whoever stamped on her chest did that damage; rest assured Kamijou, it was not you or the CPR! When they stamped on her chest, they disrupted her AV node, possibly by crushing it, because she is so tiny.”

He stopped and took another deep breath.

“I have installed a pacemaker into her heart, for now, to help lighten the load and keep her heart beating. It may have to become permanent.”

Shock and dismay on all her friends’ faces.

“She is also in renal failure, but that is also almost certainly temporary. Again, the blunt force trauma to her abdomen most likely is the cause of this. But, Misaka, I need permission from you to start Dialysis to take the load off her kidneys. It will involve placing large needles into her veins or abdomen, depending on what the Nephrologist recommends and then connecting her to a machine two to three times a week. I have to warn you, this can leave disfiguring marks on her body requiring further surgery in the future to correct.”

Misaka was overwhelmed. Her best friend, her little tormenter who was so proud of her body and loved flaunting it. Misaka already had to allow Kuroko’s beautiful hair to be shaved off, her head to peeled open, her body cut up and now even more scars on that tiny little body? Her tears started falling again.

“Doctor? At what point do we stop? Is it right to keep cutting on her? How is this better than what that BASTARD did to my Sisters? I need to think! I can’t do this to her right now. Please? Can I think a little?”

“Yes, Misaka,” he replied, “it can wait. You are doing a good job, it’s not fair making you have to make so many decisions so quickly.”

He looked at her kindly.

“Now, the better news,” he continued. “After the brain bleed disappeared, we were able to make progress and eliminate the clots. It took some time, but what was interesting was how she suddenly rallied. It was like she got a sudden boost of strength from somewhere that increased her vitality. It was miraculous really.”

Misaka looked at Kamijou and said: ”Remember what she said! ‘Be restored in body and mind, stronger than ever. Feel the strength of Mt Fuji enter your body and bolster your own!’” Then they looked at Saten.

There was the sound of the tinkling of temple bells and the faint smell of cherry blossoms swept through the room…

Misaka looked at the Doctor. “I want to see her! I want to go in her room, talk to her, hold her hand, and let her know she’s not alone. Please let me!”

The Doctor looked at her, “OK, it’s against policy, but I make the policies. I will go let the nurse know. Meet her at the locker room near the ICU in about five minutes. And you, Miss Biting Nun, since the menace to himself and the city is safe for the moment, I am putting you in his reserved ‘suite’ to recover. Do the two of you think you can escort her there safely? His nurses are disappointed it won’t be him, but they are looking forward to meeting you and exchanging stories!”

“Such misfortune!”

And with that, the Doctor left.

“Kanzaki, I will set the wards in the room and I will overnight there, so you can rest. She will be safe, This I swear,” said Stiyl.

“Stiyl, she is sustaining for the little girl.”

“I saw. I put enough wards around this hospital to stop an army. Do you with to call in…others? Much as it pains me to say it, there are many who owe this idiot a debt.”

“Hey!”

“No, best to keep this lowkey,” replied Kanzaki. “I will ward Saten.”

Konori and Yomikawa had been watching all this like a tennis match.

Stiyl finally noticed them. “What are we doing about those two over there?”

Konori and Yomikawa both started.

Kanzaki said simply, “Nothing. They have been helpful and will remain so in the future.”

Stiyl stared at them with his spooky eyes. “Very well, on your head, Kanzaki.” Then, addressing the two of them, “Don’t make Kanzaki regret her trust.”

And Stiyl grabbed Index’s wheelchair and started out the door, leaving Kamijou to catch up.

Yomikawa’s phone rang and she answered. All she heard was high pitched crying noises. She looked at the caller ID and face palmed. “Comoe-san, calm down. Comoe-san, he’s safe. He’s ok. He’s back to what passes for normal for him. You can stop crying. I’m sorry I forgot to call. Yes, I’m sure he’s ok, I’ll prove it: he had two girls fighting over him and he didn’t even notice. See? OK. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Damn, I should have called her!”

Misaka left to go visit Kuroko. She had to go take a shower and change all her clothes. As she took them off for the shower, she realized she had been in them for almost 24 hours and they were…getting there…

She wore all scrubs, hat, mask, gloves, booties, even goggles. They even fitted her with a damper for her power. She was told they wanted to take no chances. She met Dr Heaven Canceller at the door.

“I will let you have alone time with her. Do not touch her head, please. Any where else is ok, but not anything medical please. If you think something is wrong, push the call bell. Go ahead Misaka, take your time.”

He let Misaka into the dim room. The sounds of all the machinery became louder. It was actually a little frightening to see just how much equipment was in the room and connected to her friend, fighting to keep her alive. It was overwhelming; she wanted to flee from the room. But she knew in her heart Kuroko would never flee in her place so she slowly, timidly walked up to the bed and the tiny figure lying there so still.

“I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry.” was her mantra in her head.

Slowly Misaka reached out her hand and gently took Kuroko’s right hand in hers and held it gently.

“Heh…heh…hello Kuroko…Shirai…Imouto… It’s your Onee-chan. Your Sissy… Oh gods, I miss you so much!”

[Softly] "I love you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cliffhanger this time. Thought I would be kind. Unless you count Index talking to Kamjou's nurses...
> 
> Feel free to comment or critique, I appreciate both. 
> 
> If you are interested, I have two other stories: one is a short one-shot, the other is another longer one like this.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	15. Pajama Party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know that I would call this Chapter "fluff" per say, but people do need some catching up...next one will be a little more different, I hope.
> 
> It goes without saying, but, hot and juice lawyers, you know: not my anime, not my characters, just my faniction.
> 
> As always, a special thank you to anyone and everyone taking time to leave a kudos or a comment or critique.

Misaka lost track of the time she spent there. Kuroko’s hands were cold as ice; she wanted so much to caress her cheeks, just to reassure her, but she remembered the warning not to touch her head, so she refrained. Instead she rubbed Kuroko’s hands trying to warm them, telling her about everything that had happened that day; she told her about how as soon as Kuroko was able, Misaka was taking her on a girl’s day out, just the two of them; maybe they could take a vacation together so she could recover someplace nice. She listed all the places they could go together, just so Kuroko could hear her voice. 

The clicking-hissing sound of the respirator pushing air in and out of her chest was frightening, constantly reminding her that her friend was so close to dying, the beeping of the heart monitors; the tubing... 

The worst was Kuroko’s utter stillness, her immobility. Misaka’s heart pained as she remembered how often she complained about Kuroko constantly chasing after her, grabbing her, teasing her, declaring her undying devo… the tears started flowing…

“I’ll be back later to talk again, Kuroko, I promise, I’m not going to leave you here alone for long!” Giving Kuroko’s hand a final squeeze, Misaka left the room. She went to the nurse and spoke with her briefly and then went back to the waiting room, still in her scrubs.

Everyone became silent as she entered. Misaka’s face was a mix of sadness and anger.

“How, how is she?” asked Uiharu, her voice quavering.

“Not good,” said Misaka, “really not good. But I have a plan for tonight, if everyone agrees. We all need sleep; we’re beat. Index has Kamijou and the big scary guy to protect her tonight. I assume Konori-san and Yomikawa-san will want to go to their own places.”

The two officers nodded.

“I have a place we four can go which will be safe, that no one knows of, we can rest up, clean up, eat, and sleep. That includes you, Kanzaki-san. Would that suit you all? It will be a little snug, but not too bad. We can take a cab.”

“I would not be averse to some more food and sleep, I admit,” said Kanzaki. “Will it be secure enough if we all sleep?”

“I think I can reassure you on that, at least,” said Misaka.

Saten and Uiharu looked at each other and shrugged, “I think we can miss another day of school after this,” said Uiharu.

“What about clothes?” asked Saten, ever practical.

Right on time the door opened and the nurse walked in carry a large bundle. “Here you go, dear. I hope this does it!” She handed the bundle to Misaka and left.

“I think that covers us for tonight. We can send out our stuff to be laundered overnight, considering we’ve been in them for 24 hours or so at this point…or forty days…”

All the girls looked at each other and smiled wryly.

“What about tomorrow? Do we come back here?” asked Saten.

“We need to talk later. It will be a miracle if Kuroko regains consciousness in weeks, much less months. That said, I will come back tomorrow, regardless to see her.”

“Then what will you do?” asked Uiharu softly.

Misaka’s face hardened. “Then I am going to go meet up with my Sisters and go…” She shot a quick look at the officers. “walking…”

Misaka got up and walked over to Yomikawa and Konori and bowed. “I cannot thank you enough for coming here for Kuroko-chan. I understand they are still donating blood for her downstairs. Please convey my deepest gratitude to everyone in Anti-Skill and Judgement for their efforts on behalf of my friend.”

Konori enveloped her in a hug. “She’s our friend too. Please call if anything changes. I will visit every day too. If you need someone to talk to or just to listen, my door is always open. Please don’t keep this to yourself!” Konori hugged her tightly, then let her go, swiftly leaving the room before Misaka saw her tears.

Yomikawa looked at them all, especially Kanzaki. “I doubt a cab will take you with that hanging off your back,” she laughed, “if you don’t mind riding a little cramped in an Anti-Skill car, I’ll drop you off where you are going.”

“Thank you, Yomikawa-san. We appreciate it. Give me just a moment!” 

Misaka sent a few texts.

“Kamijou says Index is asleep, so we won’t drop in on her. Let’s go then. Do we need to be in handcuffs?” Misaka joked.

Yomikawa laughed. “Like I could keep you in them.”

Yomikawa took them to her car and everyone piled in; Kanzaki and the sword in front and the girls on the back. Misaka gave an address to Yomikawa and they took off. The hospital was still ringed with Anti-Skill vehicles and personnel providing security. After a short drive, they arrived at a modest hotel and Yomikawa bade them good night. 

They walked into the lobby and when they arrived at the desk the manager greeted Misaka by name and handed her the key to her room.

“Your suite has been prepared, as you requested. We will send up a light meal for five in an hour. There are extra towels and bathrobes provided in the bath, as well as extra amenities. Oh! Your Sister arrived and was admitted as you requested. If you have any other needs, please call.”

“Thank you,” said Misaka politely and led everyone to the elevators.

When they go to the room, Misaka knocked on the door and announced, “Misaka 15023? It’s me, Misaka!” She then used the card and slowly opened the door. “Misaka 15023? Are you there?”

“Enter alone and be recognized demands Misaka 15023!”

“Misaka 15023, it’s been a long, stressful day! Really?” Misaka cried out as she entered.

There, in a dark corner of the room, next to a closed cello case, was a Sister, wearing glowing green goggles and wielding an HK submachine gun. “Are you under duress, asks Misaka 15023?”

“Just from you! Can we please come in?”

Misaka 15023 lowered the HK and sighed. 

Misaka waved everyone in the room, closed and locked the door. “Misaka 15023, room service will be bringing food for everyone, including you in an hour. Please don’t threaten them with your weapon.”

“Misaka 15023 promises to be discrete.”

Everyone looked around the suite. It had a large bed that had been turned down, a sofa bed that had been made up and turned down, a table had been set up with four place settings as well. There were a couple of arm chairs around the room.

Misaka clapped her hands, “OK ladies we have a little time." She set the package down on the large bed. "Here’s what we can do. The bathroom has a shower and a large bathtub, with room for two. In the bathroom should be towels and bathrobes for all, shampoo and everything we need. There should also be little bags with tags. Put all your clothes in the bags and write your names on the labels, we will hand them off to be laundered overnight.”

“What can we wear to bed?” asked Uiharu all embarrassed.

“These!” announced Misaka dramatically. She opened the package she brought from the hospital which was full of fresh, clean surgical scrubs of all sizes. “Think of it as a hospital scrubs pajama party.”

Kanzaki looked a little confused. “What’s a ‘pajama’ party?”

“Yes, Misaka 15023 also inquires the nature of a pajama party.”

Misaka, Uiharu, and Saten all stared. 

“You never went to a pajama party as a little girl, Kanzaki-san?” Satan asked.

“I was born into the Amakusa-Style Remix of Church and was immediately immersed into religious studies,” answered Kanzaki, “I was not allowed anything considered secular or frivolous.”

“Today has made me realize how precious time is. Misaka 15023, please let the Sisters know that we will have a real pajama party someday soon. Tonight is not a true party, but will give you all an idea.”

“Misaka 15023 understands and will relay while maintaining watch over the group, Misaka 15023 states.”

“Uiharu, why don’t you and Saten go use the bathroom first? Take your time and bring out the bags with your clothes and pile them by the door here. Choose the scrubs that will fit you, sizes are marked. Uiharu I asked for small; I hope they fit!”

The two girls grabbed sets of scrubs and went to go clean up. Misaka looked over the scrubs. 

“Kanzaki-san, I uh, I asked for tops in several sizes to find one that will hopefully fit you…” Misaka said blushing madly, “I hope I guessed correctly.”

Kanzaki looked at the choices, held a couple up, and said, “One of these should fit. Thank you for your consideration, Misaka. Can you explain more about this ‘pajama party’?”

“Wellll, it’s usually where girls get together and gossip about what’s going on in their lives. About people they know, boys they like, school, other girls. It’s a way to bond and also vent their feelings.”

“Why would they talk about boys they like? What would they say?”

“Misaka 11420 wants to know why would they give away who they secretly like, Misaka 15023 relays? Misaka 10032 wants to know if they discuss pursuit strategies, Misaka 15023 relays? Misaka 11420, that is not a very nice thing to say about Misaka 10032, Misaka 15023 states. Misaka 15023 states she will stop relaying if Misakas 10032 and 11420 do not stop arguing.”

Misaka face palms.

“Actually, Kanzaki, it is sometimes just like that. Talking about boys is because you might be interested in a boy and you want to see if anyone knows if the boy is interested in you. Or if the boy is a bad boy. Or has A HAREM!”

“I…see…”

“Honestly, Kanzaki-san, right now, with everything we’ve been through in the last day, none of us will probably feel like having a real pajama with all the games and giggling we normally would, but it will be nice to at least relax for a few hours.”

Misaka walked over to Kanzaki. “I know I don’t know you very well and I won’t pretend to understand magic at all as I’m sure you won’t pretend to understand how my powers work either…” Misaka grabbed Kanzaki in a big, fierce hug. “Thank you for helping save my best friend with your spell! Thank you for fighting to save Uiharu and Saten! Thank you for taking care of my new friend, Index, and protecting her. You didn’t have to do any of these things for people you didn’t know, yet you did. Just like that Baka. Thank you, my newest friend!”

Kanzaki froze, she didn’t know what to do again. She was being hugged by a stranger for the second time in the same day, and this time she didn’t have Index there to guide her. She decided to do the same thing; she awkwardly placed her arms around Misaka and hugged her carefully back. Kanzaki started thinking that hugs were actually…nice…

She let go, looked at Misaka, and said, “You are welcome, my…friend.”

The bathroom door opened and a cloud of steam rolled out as Saten and Uiharu came out wearing bathrobes over the scrubs with towels wrapped around their hair. They carefully placed their bags of clothing by the door.

“We didn’t want to take too long!” said Saten.

“We drew a new hot bath for whoever’s next,” added Uiharu.

“Why don’t you go next, Kanzaki?” offered Misaka, “By the time you are done our dinner should be here. I’ll wait and go after that!”

“The cherry blossom shampoo smelled so heavenly,” said Uiharu, “I just loved it! It smelled, I don’t know, like home…”

Kanzaki and Misaka startled and gave each other a sharp look.

“Thank you for your kindness, Misaka, I will go now,” said Kanzaki, taking her selection of scrubs with her into the bathroom and softly closing the door.

Saten almost had stars in her eyes, “She looks so scary, but she is so nice and kind! She was explaining to me about setting wards earlier and being very patient!”

“Wards?” asked Uiharu.

“Uh, ohoh, I wasn’t supposed to talk about that! Darn it.” said Saten.

“Don’t worry,” said Misaka, “there’s a lot of stuff we need to tell you guys that happened when Kanzaki comes back out.”

“Misaka, were you able to find a top, uh, large enough for her?” asked Uiharu all embarrassed.

Blushing, “I think so.”

There was a gentle knock on the door. “Room service!”

“OK, Misaka 15023, it’s ok, between you and me this is covered. Go over there, where they won’t see you and hide the gun for a minute while they set up, please.”

“Misaka 15023 complies”

Misaka carefully checked through the peephole and then let in the room service maid. She quickly and efficiently set up the table with the dishes, then set up her cart as a sideboard.

“Do you require anything else?”

“Not right now, thank you.”

The maid bowed and left and Misaka secured the door again. She walked over and tapped on the bathroom door.

“Kanzaki? No rush, just to let you know the food has arrived. Take your time, we will eat when you have finished. Relax, you deserve it.”

The girls put on the TV to some mindless pop idol show just to not think about everything that had happened that day. About twenty minute later the bathroom door opened, releasing another cloud of steam and Kanzaki stepped out, to the stares of the three friends. She had wrapped her long hair up in a towel like the others. The bathrobe covered her down to about mid-thigh, where it was obvious she had cut the scrubs to match the look of her trademark jeans. She was barefoot, carrying her boots in one hand and the bag with her clothes in another.

“I feel refreshed, thank you!” she said, placing the bag with the others.

Misaka got everyone seated at the table, where she first uncovered a large serving tureen, filled with Miso soup, loaded with tofu and fresh cut Spring Onions. She quickly filled five bowls, bringing one to Misaka 15023 to enjoy as well.

“Itadakimasu,” said everyone and started eating. After that there was a light seaweed salad, followed by a large selection of various Sashimi. Everyone ate well, although Kanzaki ate sparingly as this was her return to food and she did not wish to overdo it.

When they had finished, Saten and Uiharu volunteered to stack everything on the cart and place it in the hallway while Misaka had her bath, an offer that Misaka gladly took them up on. She decided just to have a shower, because she feared falling asleep and drowning if she went in the bath. She scrubbed her skin hard, almost as if she could scrub off all the horrors of the day, turning it red and angry. After washing her hair, she stepped out and dried off, feeling more human. She placed all her clothes into the bag and labeled it, dressed in the fresh scrubs and robe, wrapping her hair in a spare towel. 

Misaka stepped back in the main room and dropped her bag with the others. She picked up the phone and called the laundry service for pick up. They advised her just to set the bags in the hallway and that they would be there shortly, so she did.

She looked around the room. “So, if nobody minds,” Misaka said shyly, “I thought Saten and Uiharu could share the spare bed over there. Kanzaki, would you mind sharing the other one with me?”

“Not at all,” replied Kanzaki.

“OK, today has been a sad, horrible day, but we can try to teach Kanzaki a little about a pajama party,” said Misaka. “Now, normally this would be a happy occasion with snacks, drinks, giggling, and games while sprawled out in beds. We did have a nice meal though, and we do need to catch Saten and Uiharu up on what they missed, Kanzaki.”

“Little Uiharu,” said Kanzaki gently after settling herself on the bed, “Do you remember what happened to you today? Don’t be scared…”

Uiharu and Saten had settled themselves on the other bed, while Misaka had closed the drapes in the room. She turned off some of the lights, but left the TV on low. She sat herself down at the foot of the bed with Kanzaki.

Uiharu pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them looking around at Saten. “Saten stood up and grabbed her head and she fell down. And she was…blood was coming from her ears and nose and everyone was yelling at Kamijou about touching her. Then there was another Code Blue and Misaka and Kamijou ran off. I was so scared for everyone.”

“I just remember the worst headache ever and then nothing,” said Saten.

Uiharu started rocking a little. “Kanzaki-san picked you up like you weighed nothing and carried you to a sofa. She and Index-san started talking about weird stuff and then this scary monster showed up!”

“Monster?!” said Saten.

“From a horror movie!” cried Uiharu. “It was like a skeleton in robes with a big sickle thing! It waved it around and these silver cords popped out of your body.” Pointing at Kanzaki, “She said if he cut them you and Kuroko would DIE! I was so SCARED! I didn’t want to lose you!” And Uiharu grabbed Saten and buried her head on Saten’s chest holding her tight.

Saten looked down at little Uiharu and was amazed at how intense her feelings were. She had no idea Uiharu felt like that. She hugged her tightly and rubbed her head. “What happened next, Uiharu?”, Saten asked.

Uiharu leaned against Saten and looked at Kanzaki and said, “She pulled out her giant sword and started fighting the monster! And then it hit Index, really hard and knocked her away and I saw it was going to cut those cords. I didn’t want you to die so I jumped in front of the thing and the blade went…went…it went into me?”

She looked confused.

“I died?”

“She died?” cried Saten.

“Your bravery was unmatched,” said Kanzaki solemnly, “Without pause, hesitation, or a second thought you moved to intercept the blade that would have ended your friends’ lives by putting your body between it and its victims. You are one of the bravest people I know.”

The two girl’s eyes were huge. Misaka, not knowing the whole story prior to this, was in awe of quiet little Uiharu as well.

“But I was dead? How am I alive?”

Misaka and Kanzaki looked at each other.

“Uiharu, I’ve never asked you about your family. Do they live here in Academy City?” asked Misaka.

“That’s a funny question, Misaka,” said Uiharu, “Why do you ask?”

“It kind of affects the answer to your question.”

“I live here with my Mom and Dad, but I don’t know where I was born. I was a Child Error. My parents adopted me very young. They never hid it from me and I’ve always considered them my real Mother and Father.”

Misaka and Kanzaki looked at each other again. Misaka knew she didn't want to be the one to tell Uiharu that her real Mother might be a Goddess. She decided to tread lightly and see what Kanzaki did...

“What about the band of flowers in your hair?”

Uiharu reached up and touched it. “I…I’ve always had that, ever since I was a baby. I’ve never been without it. The flowers always bloom. I can’t imagine going without it. But what does this have to do with anything?”

“Kamijou and I came after you were…killed and he offered to fight the thing or offered to die in your place. Then, someone… else came. They were very upset with Index for saving Kuroko, the thing for killing you and Index and Kanzaki’s spell hurting your…Saten. She was very mad with Index for causing your death, so Kamijou tried to fight her too, the Idiot. He yelled at her and again offered his life for yours.”

“He offered his life for mine? Twice? Why? He doesn’t even know me…”

“Because he loves and values life, and your bravery in saving Saten and Kuroko. He would gladly sacrifice himself for you, Uiharu,” said Kanzaki.

“Uiharu, she called you her ‘daughter’ [Uiharu gasped] and did something to restore you to life. Even the flowers on your head had died, and they came back! She then said she could not leave your…Saten so hurt, so she healed the brain bleed that had been transferred from Kuroko to Saten and then gave extra strength to Saten for her to share with Kuroko.”

“You both were… unconscious for all this,” stated Kanzaki. “Do you remember anything at all?”

Saten had put her arms around Uiharu to support her. Uiharu stroked her chin with her hand. “I remember the blade going through my chest and being surprised it didn’t hurt. After that I was in a beautiful field of flowers, it was so peaceful…then…someone called me…I thought it was my Mom. The next thing I knew everyone was grabbing me and going crazy.”

“Saten, what do you remember?” asked Misaka.

“An awful headache and then…you’ll think I’m crazy, but it smelled like cherry blossoms! Like Tokyo in time for the Spring Festival! And I felt all the pain wash away. And…I heard temple bells! Isn’t that crazy?”

“Not really,” said Kanzaki.

“Um hmmm,” agreed Misaka.

“So, where did this Lady go?”

“She took Index and Kanzaki off so that Index could do something to make up for what her Church might have done to punish her. I don’t know if she really is your mother, Uiharu, but if she is, she was very proud of you,” said Misaka.

Uiharu blushed.

“Were you all doing Magic, Saten, Kanzaki?” asked Uiharu.

“Yes, but you can’t go talking about it without making yourself a target,” answered Kanzaki.

“That’s ok, I don’t mind,” answered Uiharu, “But does this mean that Saten can learn and gain abilities like yours?”

Kanzaki sat still for a moment. “That is a difficult road, I do not know the answer now, but I will see what I can find out.”

“We should probably start thinking about sleeping soon,” yawned Misaka.

Everyone took off their robes and went to get under the covers.

“Saten,” called out Misaka, “Could you turn off the TV, please?”

“Sure!” answered Saten. She grabbed the remote, but accidentally hit the volume up button instead of off.

“Repeating today’s top new story, the city-wide manhunt continues for the three men wanted in connection with the brutal assault on a Judgement officer yesterday evening. The unknown officer received severe injuries requiring them to be placed on life support. Footage, being shown here, was released by Anti-Skill yesterday of the heroic rescue efforts by an unnamed civilian who interrupted the assault and saved the officer’s life by performing CPR until rescue units could arrive. Anti-Skill and Judgement have offered a reward in the amount of ten million Yen for information leading to the capture and arrest of the suspects.”

“The Prosecutor’s Office has announced that, should the Judgement Officer die, charges will be upgraded to murder…” The TV snapped off.

“Misaka? Oh gods, Misaka, are you ok?” cried Uiharu, tears dripping down her face. “I’m sorry, we should have turned it off right away!”

“It’s OK, Uiharu. It reinforces something I decided earlier after I visited Shirai-chan. Misaka 15023? Tell the Sisters to pull out the gear, tomorrow I’m meeting them after I visit the hospital and we are going hunting,” said Misaka in a deadly serious voice. “Those assholes better pray Anti-Skill finds them first, because I’m planning to show them first hand what a RailGun looks like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and got some pleasure, I know this one might have been a little slow and subtle. I'll try to have more action in the next one.
> 
> Let's hope Stiyl and Kamijou leave the hospital standing overnight.
> 
> As always, feel free to comment or criticize. I make no promises, but I may put out another chapter in my other story today too is possible.


	16. The Straw That Breaks The Camel's Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came together pretty quickly, once everyone started talking to me.
> 
> As always, not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Again, thanks to all who have left comments and kudos previously

Everyone looked at Misaka in shock. “Misaka, you, you wouldn’t use your RailGun on a Level 0 would you?” asked Uiharu.

Misaka paused, “No, it’s just an expression Uiharu. I just want to find them quickly and bring them to justice. I promise I won’t use my RailGun on them. C’mon, let’s get some sleep.”

Misaka crawled into bed with Kanzaki and turned off the last light in the room. She lay on her back, staring at the ceiling, thinking. The room grew quiet. Kanzaki turned towards her and gently touched Misaka’s shoulder.

“What you say and what is in your heart are two different things. Your devotion to your injured friend is admirable. Do not let it lead you down a path of no return,” Kanzaki spoke softly to her. “For Index to have broken her vows to save your friend indicates a high regard for you as well as Kamijou.”

For once Misaka didn’t feel like Kanzaki was being scary. She felt like a rougher version of…Index…

For her part, Kanzaki just rolled back over to her side, sighed, and immediately fell asleep. Shortly thereafter, there was only one person awake, and they were wearing glowing green goggles.

Despite her emotions having been put through the wringer for over twenty-four hours, Misaka was the first to awake the next day. She would not say she felt “refreshed” but she felt better. She was a little disoriented because she was in bed with a stranger who she did not know, but was afraid of waking up since she was a martial artist. 

Misaka ran her eyes around the room and saw Misaka 15023 look at her through the goggles. Misaka quickly raised a finger to her lips in the classic “Shh” sign, and Misaka 15023 nodded her head. Misaka slowly and carefully got out of bed, trying not to disturb Kanzaki’s well-deserved rest. She wrapped her robe around herself and checked the time on her cell. It was just after 9:00 AM. 

She walked over to Misaka 15023 and sat down next to her and whispered, “Everything OK?”

“Misaka 15023 whispers back that there were no disturbances through the night Misaka 15023 reports. Overwatch sniper team was rotated out after Midnight due to fatigue, Misaka 15023 reports. Additionally, Misaka 15023 believes the fresh laundry has been delivered as there was the sound of a cart outside the door and packages being unloaded fifty-four minutes ago, reports Misaka 15023, but Misaka 15023 did not wish to violate perimeter security without adequate backup states Misaka 15023, ending Misaka 15023 morning briefing.”

“Th..thank you Misaka 15023, that was excellent and concise. Wasn’t Misaka 10032 on overwatch? Is she OK?”

“Misaka 10032 reported that her chest and ribcage were showing some signs of pain due to impact with the bridge structure during Misaka 10032’s attempt to reach Savior as he lept from the structure. She was examined by Misaka 11420, who reported some bruising to the areas in question, but no structural damage; ice and sleep were recommended. An inappropriate argument then ensued that Misaka 15023 will not trouble Big Sister over, Misaka 15023 reports.”

Misaka face palmed.

“OK, Misaka 15023, I’m going to quietly open the door and bring in the laundry. Just stand over there out of sight but where you can help, if I should need it, OK?”

“Misaka 15023 complies.”

Misaka as quietly as she possibly could unlatched the door and quickly brought in the neatly bundled and labeled packages and then closed and locked the door. They were all wrapped in pretty paper and neatly labeled with each person’s name. She picked up the bundle with her name.

“Misaka 15023, I’m going to go take a shower, order breakfast and change. Let the others sleep, please. Is anyone coming to relieve you or are you staying until we leave the hotel?”

“Misaka 15023 is on duty until you leave the hotel Misaka 15023 reports. Will you require an escort from the hotel Misaka Sisters are enquiring?”

“No, thank you, we will be fine after that,” said Misaka. She gave Misaka 15023 a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you and the Sisters for your care last night. It allowed us all to sleep in peace, knowing you were watching over us.”

“Misaka Sisters will do anything to protect Big Sister and her friends, states Misaka 15023 firmly.”

“I know, but it was still very much appreciated.”

Misaka went into the bathroom, checking the others before she did, everyone looked to be sound asleep, so she quietly closed the door. She stripped down and got ready to take her shower, but looked longingly at the tub. “Oh well, a little soak won’t hurt,” she thought, so she washed off quickly while the tub filled and lowered herself gingerly into the hot water. Instantly she felt relieved of the stresses of the day before. 

She took her phone and connected to the hotel and ordered a nice breakfast for everyone to be delivered in ninety minutes. She luxuriated for about fifteen minutes in the hot waters before sadly getting out and putting on her cleaned clothes. She did not want to monopolize the bathroom with so many other girls potentially needing it.

Misaka silently opened the door and surveyed the room: Uiharu was buried under the covers, apparently cuddled up next to Saten, who had one arm thrown protectively over Uiharu. Both were sound asleep.

Kanzaki, on the other hand, had apparently recently woken up. She was relaxing on top of the bed. Misaka 15023 had changed positions so that she could still cover the door, but was now seated by Kanzaki, where they appeared to be having a discussion about Kanzaki’s huge sword; at least that’s what it appeared to be, based on hand and arm gestures.

Not wishing to interrupt, Misaka walked over and heard Kanzaki say, “A Nodachi is an elegant weapon, for a more civilized age. I hope one day to be truly proficient in my skills.”

Misaka interjected, “If you consider yourself to not be proficient, I fear what someone proficient would be like in battle!”

Kanzaki blushed a little, “You are too kind.”

“Breakfast will be delivered in about an hour. Would you like to use the bath now and change? The clothes have been delivered and are on the table there, neatly labeled. Also, I would like a chance to talk with you a little, perhaps while the other two are in the bath this morning,” said Misaka.

“Thank you, I will do so now,” said Kanzaki. She went to the table and picked out her package and disappeared into the bathroom.

Misaka plumped up her pillows against the head board and sat back down on the bed, with her back propped up by the pillows, thinking. She wanted to call Kamijou to check on Index, but he had destroyed his phone. OK, she could remedy that; she and he had done the couples deal on a cell plan so she could get a Gekota Schatzki, so she knew his carrier. 

She quickly went online and bought him a very nice phone that had a MilSpec case that should protect the phone under the most severe conditions. It would be her gift to him. She would pick it up later today and deliver it herself as a thank you.

Next, she began planning her day. She wanted to coordinate with Uiharu about the voice recordings ASAP for Kuroko’s room so that she would hear familiar voices 24/7. She did not want the only sounds her friend hear to be those awful Life Support machines. She would have Uiharu add music too, some of Kuroko’s favorite artists as well as some music that Misaka would record of herself playing her violin, just for Kuroko.

She needed to talk to Kanzaki about protection for Saten for as long as Saten was sustaining the spell for Kuroko. It would be unfair and unreasonable to expect Kanzaki to hang around to do so, so Misaka wanted to see if perhaps her Sisters could fill the bill.

She also planned to go spend time visiting with Kuroko in her room so that she felt a human touch from her Sissy. She made a mental note to ask if maybe she could bring mittens for Kuroko’s cold hands. She also wanted to go see Index and check on she was doing, maybe chase Kamijou out for a little “girl talk” with her new friend.

Finally, if she had not heard anything, she was going to go back to her room at the hotel, change to her “working clothes” and go hunting with her Sisters. Hopefully by then they will have either found the bastards or have a better idea where to look.

Kanzaki came out of the bath looking healthy with her skin more radiant than yesterday. Misaka motioned her over to the bed by pulling her knees up to her chin and patting the bed by her feet. Kanzaki came over looking curious and sat down.

“I’m sorry to bother you, Kanzaki-sama” Misaka spoke in a low voice to not wake up or be overheard by the other two, “but I really need to talk to you about a couple of things.” 

Kanzaki looked at her curiously, “All right Misaka-san. How can I help you?”

“Well first, I deliberately avoided saying anything about Uiharu’s Mother being a Goddess, because I wasn’t sure what to say. I thought I would leave that to you as you had much more experience with such things. But you didn’t say anything either. She is not stupid. She will realize very shortly that I left something out, something big, and come to me looking for answers. What will I do? What can I say?”

“Ah, I thought you were trying to avoid overwhelming her as she had just had a very traumatic experience and you were being kind. I see. I think the best thing to do would be for both of us to sit with her privately and tell her, then let her decide if she wants to tell anyone else.”

“OK, that makes sense, I will add that to my list of things to do today. I would rather do it sooner than later. Will you be with me to help me tell her so you can answer any magic questions she had please?”

“Oh, you wish to tell her?”

“I’m her friend; it’s not fair to make you do it. I just need your help to answer questions that I have no experience with, please.”

Kanzaki looked at Misaka with respect. “All right then, let us do it as soon as we can.”

“Thank you. My next question is how do we protect Saten? I can’t expect you to spend the next few months of your life following her around to protect her until Kuroko recovers, gods willing. It is not fair to you. Is that something my Sisters can do or is magical protection required?”

Kanzaki was stunned. She had not considered all the implications of the Spell of Sustaining on the Level 0, non-Mage. While it was a cruel thing to say, she was the weak link in the spell, extremely vulnerable to attack.

“I…we had not considered that,” she admitted, “No offence to Saten, but she is virtually defenseless to magic and as mighty a group of warriors as your Sisters are, so are they. This will require thought. I will need to consult with Stiyl and Index.”

“Oh, one other question. Why did they call you “Saint?”

“That, as you put it, is a really long story. How about if we exchange your Sisters’ story and mine one day?”

“Deal!”

Misaka excused herself and went to wake up Saten and Uiharu. The two of them looked really cute, she hated to do it. Uiharu was so buried under the covers you could only see a lump next to Saten’s body. Saten was sleeping on her side, with the covers up to her waist, and her arm protectively over the top of the lump that was Uiharu.

“Wake up, sleepy-heads,” called Misaka gently, “It’s almost time for breakfast to be delivered.”

Saten’s eyes fluttered open. It took her a second to focus and then she said, sleepily, “Oh, good Morning!” She looked confused for a moment as she tried to figure out where Uiharu was. Then she picked up the covers and looked underneath.

“There you are! You never came back out after your bad dream?”

Indistinct mumbles came out from under the covers.

“I was scared too,” said Saten, “But I was lucky to have you next to me all night to keep me safe, Uiharu.”

Uiharu’s head popped out from under the covers, blushing, “Really, Saten?”

“Truly,” answered Saten. “Let’s go get ready for breakfast? Are our clothes back?”

“The packages are on the table there, labeled with your names,” replied Misaka.

“Be back soon!” said Saten as she helped Uiharu or of the sofa bed. The two found their packages and went into the bathroom.

Misaka and Kanzaki rearranged the room slightly so that Misaka 15023 could join the others at the table for breakfast. About the time Saten and Uiharu finished up in the bathroom, the breakfast cart was delivered to the room and set up.

Everyone, including Misaka 15023 was seated, bowls of rice and Miso Soup were distributed, and everyone helped themselves to the grilled fish and omelets. Misaka let everyone know that the scrubs were a gift from the hospital and theirs to keep, which pleased everyone, though Kanzaki oddly enough the most.

It was decided that they would all go to the hospital together to check on Kuroko and Index and then decide what to do from there. Everyone graciously thanked Misaka 15023 for watching over them as they slept. Kanzaki even offered a sword lesson if Misaka 15023 wanted. [Misaka 15023 did not share that to the Network]

The group went downstairs where Misaka settled her tab, but kept the room for another night. Misaka 15023 said farewell and headed out. The Concierge had already booked a ride for the girls in a private car to the hospital and it was waiting. Uiharu put on her Judgement Armband, so that there would be no difficulties going through security, especially with Kanzaki’s sword. She also texted Konori-senpai and Yomikawa-sama that they were on their way.

Misaka texted Dr Heaven Canceller and asked if he could meet them all in Index’s room for an update on Kuroko when they got there and he responded that he would.

As they arrived at the hospital it was a circus. Anti-Skill had been forced to put up a cordon for a block around the hospital to push away the media trucks and reporters. Check points were set up and the media had been corralled into Press Tent. As their car approached the check point and Anti-Skill officer approached the window with an electronic pad. He saw Uiharu’s armband and recognized her face, so he just waved them through.

The girls could see cameras being pointed in their direction, but the driver kept his speed up so they were out of range quickly. He took them to the ER Entrance, telling them he thought they would have less of a crowd there. 

There was a squad of armed Anti-Skill there as well, but seeing Uiharu’s Armband got them through quickly. From there Misaka knew the way by heart to the “Kamijou Suite”. She knocked and opened the door.

“Biribiri! Thank goodness! Untie me!” cried Kamijou.

Everyone filed in to see Kamijou roped to a chair, Stiyl calmly smoking a cigarette, and Index not enjoying what looked like a very small bowl of rice porridge.

“What, what happened here?” asked Misaka curiously, trying hard not to laugh as Kamijou contorted himself against the ropes.

“I had to make sure that our favorite hero didn’t get up in the middle of the night, trip and fall like he always does, and then accidently touch Index with his right hand, now didn’t I?” answered Stiyl.

“It’s the morning now! I’m awake! I need to go…” Kamijou stopped and blushed. “I’m awake! I’m so going to punch that smirk off your face!”

Kanzaki sighed. “I can’t leave you two alone for one night. Hold still boy if you value your nose.”

“Do you have to do the fast draw? It’s scary!!!!”

“I need” [SCHWING] “The Practice.”

“Did anyone see the blade?” asked Uiharu, “I missed it.”

Kamijou literally ran out the door and down the hall to the bathroom. Stiyl just smirked.

Misaka walked over to the bed and carefully gave a gentle hug to Index. “How are you feeling, Index?” she asked.

Index looked up at her with big, sad, green eyes. “Oh, Misaka, I’m so hungry. Dr Frog only feeds me through the nose tube and now this porridge and won’t let me have anything nice like the Sumo sized bowl of Udon. Kamijou says I can’t have it because the doctor won’t approve it and I’m so hungry!”

Misaka chuckled a little. “It sounds like you are getting better than if your appetite is coming back, Index. I promise you, when the doctor lets you leave and says you are allowed, I will take you back to the Shabu-Shabu restaurant again, ok?”

Index’s eyes lit up with stars and got big. “Really?”

“First chance we get!”

Just then Kamijou came walking back in with Dr Heaven Canceller. 

“Ah, OK, everyone is here. Our little friend had an uneventful night which excellent considering her condition. That said her condition is far from “Satisfactory” or even “Serious” or "Critical". I know that I have a good reputation with you all, but she will be my greatest challenge. I will not lie to you. I will not promise you a happy ending. I can’t. It’s a miracle that she has made it this far, almost magical.”

Looks exchanged around the room.

“Here is where we stand right now: we have for the moment stabilized her, somehow her life is sustaining itself on the ragged edge of alive. She is in renal failure and in cardiac failure, although the Pacemaker is helping there. We are now seeing early signs of Pneumonia, most like due to the near drowning aspiration of the lake water.”

Misaka gasped and sobbed.

“We suctioned her lungs this morning and adjusted her medications. We are keeping her in a medical coma; we have lowered her body temperature as sometimes putting the patient into near suspended animation can help the healing process. Misaka, I will need permission within twenty-four hours to start dialysis for it to help. I’m sorry to pressure you, but she is running out of time.”

Misaka looked miserable. Uiharu ran to her and hugged her.

Dr. Heaven Canceller continued his litany: “The one thing I cannot promise you is that, although we may save the body, I do not tell if we can save or if we have saved her mind.”

Misaka collapsed.

When she regained consciousness, she was lying on a stretcher while a nurse was taking her blood pressure and Dr Heaven Canceller stood behind her looking sad. 

“I’m so sorry, Misaka,” he said, “Forgive a tired old man for being too blunt. It was a horrible thing to say to you.”

“I…I always knew it was a possibility…but I guess I wasn’t ready to hear it…” said Misaka softly, “I’ll sign the papers for the Dialysis, because any chance is better than none.”

“OK, I’ll bring them to your friend’s room. The nurse will take you in a wheelchair back there. I don’t want you to walk just yet.”

Misaka endured being wheeled back into the room. Shocked/happy cries from everyone asking if she was ok.

“I’m sorry everyone, I’m not who we should be worried about. It was just such a shock to hear something that I’ve been dreading to hear. I’m signing the dialysis papers as soon as he can bring them to me. I’m going to give Shirai…every…every…chance I can!”

She wiped her eyes with her sleeves.

“I’m embarrassed, but there’s something I could really use, but its not fair to Index. But I think I know a way around it. Index, lemme whisper in your ear.” Misaka leaned over and whispered for a few minutes in Index’s ear, while both of them stared at Kamijou, and then Stiyl.

“What? No, really? I’d be too embarrassed. You too? That’s funny. I’ll bite his head. OK.”

“Such misfortune.”

“Boy, why are they staring at me?” asked Stiyl.

“This has been hell the last 48 hours. I’m wrung out,” Misaka declared, “Index had to do Penitence. Worst of all Kamijou can’t touch her. Both of us, as all of you know, declared our love to him yesterday. But, its not fair for only me to be able to touch him right now, so we are going to exploit the Japanese tradition of Indirection. Index, Kiss Me!”

She bent over Index’s bed and Index kissed her cheek. Misaka then walked over to Kamijou, grabbed him and kissed him on the same cheek that Index had kissed her. She then turned his head and kissed him on the opposite cheek. All three of them turned red.

Then she spun around and marched up to Stiyl and poked him in the chest. “You! Tall, dark and scary looking! You’re best friends with Baka there. You will be the Indirect Hug, starting with me. Make it good!” Saying that, she grabbed Stiyl, wrapped his arms around her, then wrapped hers around him and gave him a firm hug, laying her head on his lower chest because that was as high as she could reach.

Stiyl turned a deep shade of red and panicked, looking at Kanzaki for help. She mimed hugging to him and he gave up and hugged Misaka gingerly back.

After about a minute, Misaka let Stiyl go and stepped back looking him the eyes. “Thank you, I really need a hug from our boy. As a stand-in you did well. Now, go over to Index and do a good job for her too.”

Stiyl actually looked frightened. Misaka gave him a little push. “You’ll be ok.”

Stiyl bent over and gently took Index in his arms and hugged her. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. Her little arms did not really go very far around his back. After a minute she released him and said, “Thank you.”

“Misaka, you are getting bolder in your old age,” said Saten.

Stiyl noticed that Kanzaki was discretely putting away her cell phone.

“You didn’t!” he said.

“Only to a few people,” she replied, “Like the Nuns, the Amakusa…”

Then it hit Stiyl…”Wait a minute…Index declared her love to HIM! Did he accept?”

Kamijou blushed, “It’s complicated…”

“ARE YOU TOYING WITH HER?!” as Stiyl pulled out several cards.

< ZAP! >

He fell to the ground quivering.

“No battling in Index’s hospital room. No battling in my friend’s hospital,” spoke Misaka threateningly.

“Stiyl, it’s complicated,” said Index, “Misaka and I are satisfied for now and are giving him time. Don’t worry.”

“Oh, Kamijou, before I forget. I bought you a little gift, I’ll bring it by later. I got you a replacement cell phone. “

“Biribiri, that’s too expensive.”

“You saved Kuroko’s life.”

“OK everyone, forgive me, I’m going to go visit Kuroko for a little bit. I’ll be back,” Misaka said.

“OK, we’ll be here, please give our love,” cried Saten”

Misaka went off down the hall to the CCICU.

“So, what exactly happened here?” asked Stiyl. “Why did Index need to do Penitence? Why is her friend so ill?”

Everyone looked at each other.

Finally, Uiharu said, “Let me go borrow a pad and I will show you. Saten, can I hide my head at the scary part. Please?”

“Of course, Uiharu.”

Uiharu went to an Anti-Skill officer and borrowed his pad for a few minutes and came back to the room. She set the pad up and showed the entire video to Stiyl and Kanzaki, including the slow-motion brutal beating and drowning of Kuroko, while Uiharu hid her face in Saten’s chest. If anyone thought Kanzaki and Stiyl were scary looking before, they needed to see their faces after that.

They watched Kamijou’s valiant CPR and AED rescue attempt and Index’s prayer.

“Index! Not the Prayer of Prevention!”

Index pulled the covers over her head and hid.

Misaka went through the decontamination drill and sat down with Kuroko again. The room was noticeably colder, as expected. She held her hands, told her about the pajama party, teaching Kanzaki about pajama parties, telling her they would be bring music and voices to her room soon, letting her know about how they did the indirect hug and how funny it was and just chatting so Kuroko would hear her voice. She talked about how much she missed her, how lonely she was without her, and how she couldn’t wait until they were back together again and could go out and do fun things again.

Finally, she kissed Kuroko’s hands and told her she would be back soon and that Kuroko needed to hurry up and get well so they could go out for crepes.

Misaka made back to the hallway before she burst into tears where Kuroko wouldn’t hear her. The kind nurse took her in her arms and held her. “Sweetie, you’re so brave. You didn’t cry in front of her.”

Misaka went and changed back to her clothes and went back to Index’s room.

When Misaka walked back, she caught Uiharu returning the pad to the Anti-Skill officers. “Uiharu, can you wait here for just a moment before going back in the room, I need to talk to you about something private. Do you mind waiting?”

“No, it’s ok, Misaka.”

“Thank you. Just a second please.”

Misaka stuck her head into Index’s room. “Kanzaki, could I bother you to come with me for a moment, please?” she asked politely.

Kanzaki stepped out into the hallway, saw Uiharu and instantly understood the situation. Misaka guided her and Uiharu into an empty patient room and closed the door. Uiharu was all nervous.

“Is something wrong, Misaka?” asked Uiharu in a nervous voice.

“Not at all Uiharu. I owe you an apology, actually. When we talked about you…and the monster yesterday, we left part of the story off. I didn’t want to tell part of it in front of everyone because I thought it was private just for you. If you wanted to tell people it would be ok, but not for me to tell everyone. Does that make sense?”

“Um, ok, but we’re all friends, I don’t mind sharing everything.”

“I understand, but even so, I wanted to be polite and give you the chance, just in case.”

“Oh, ok. I understand, I guess.”

“Uiharu, I asked Kanzaki to help because of the magic. The Lady who came and said she was your Mother, Kanzaki knew who she was. She wasn’t really a lady or a mage. There’s no really easy way to say this. She is a Goddess: Konohana Sakuya, she is the Goddess of flowers and Life. “

“Misaka, you’re teasing me! You’re teasing me because I wear flowers in my hair!”

“No, Little Uiharu, I assure you she is not. The Goddess claimed you as her daughter and said your flowers marked you as hers and as being in her favor.”

Uiharu looked back and forth between Misaka and Kanzaki, waiting for one of them to laugh at how they were teasing her. When they both continued to look solemn, she slowly realized they were serious. She slowly reached up and touched the flowers in her hair.

Kanzaki reached out and touched her arm, “Your Mother told you and us how much she loved you and how proud she was of how brave you were to put your body between that blade and your friends. You should be very proud of yourself that a Goddess was so impressed with your bravery she came to restore you to life. As I told you before, it was the bravest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Uiharu stood straight and proud. “Thank you Kanzaki-sama! I will strive to always be that brave.” 

“I think you always have been,” replied Kanzaki.

"You were right, MIsaka, I need to think about this."

The three of them rejoined the group in Index’s room. Misaka looked around and said with a laugh, “Kamijou, no insult, but I think I speak for the rest of us if I think you should maybe go home, shower, change clothes and come back.” 

Everyone else chuckled.

Misaka continued, “If people don’t mind my be a bossy bit…person, we’ve all been here stressing for too much. If I could ask everyone to accomplish a few things and then come back here I think it might be better for our collective mental health. Is that ok?”

Collective nods.

“Uiharu, would you mind starting on collecting people talking to Kuroko so we can put that in her room along with her favorite music? I think you have some recordings of my violin playing you can add. I will also record some especially for her. I think you have a contact list of people who might want to leave messages. Please contact my scary Dorm Mother too, as I’m sure she will want to leave a message.”

“Saten, due to a quirk in the spell, you are actually sustaining more than a third right now, so you will need to rest more. Maybe you could work with Kanzaki a little, if she is up to it? What do you say Kanzaki?”

"I think that would be good."

“Scary Big Guy, I guess your name is Stiyl, have we got any back up for you so let you leave? Should we keep Kanzaki and Saten here and let you go somewhere to rest since you were up all night? Maybe go crash at Kamijou’s?” Misaka said evilly.

“Well,” said Stiyl. “I actually have a place I can go rest for a few hours and then return, if Kanzaki does not mind remaining here with Index.”

“Not at all, if Saten would be happy to stay too?” inquired Kanzaki.

“I’m in!” said Saten.

“OK, so everything is settled,” said Misaka.

Then the door to the room opened and a Sister walked in; one who was wearing a necklace.

“MmmmmMisaka Imouto, hello, why are you here?” stammered Kamijou.

“Greetings Big Sister, Savior, Index, and friends, says Misaka 10032”

“Hello, Misaka 10032,” said Misaka, “Thank you for trying to talk this Baka from jumping off the bridge and trying to catch him. How are your injuries?”

“They are very minor, reports Misaka 10032 as she pulls up her clothing to show Big Sister that the injuries are indeed as minor as Misaka 10032 has stated.”

Kamijou quickly covers his eyes and spins around as Misaka screams “No!” and grabs Misaka 10032’s hands and starts fighting with her to pull her upper clothing back down.

From the bed, “Tooooouuuuuuummmmaaaaa!”

“Such misfortune! I saw nothing! I covered my eyes AND turned around!”

Finally getting Misaka 10032’s clothing under control, Misaka asks, “So, what brings you by here, Misaka 10032?”

“Misaka 10032 had declared Misaka 10032’s love to Savior prior to his attempt at self-termination and Savior stated that he could not accept Misaka 10032’s love due to his imminent self-termination. Since Savior has not self-terminated, Misaka 10032 has returned to redeclare Misaka 10032’s love for the Savior.”

Index had, unfortunately chosen that moment to take in a spoon of the rice porridge, which was now sprayed across the bed. Everyone else was shocked into silence. Then all eyes locked onto Kamijou. He heard a very familiar snapping, sparking noise start.

“Biribiri…the medical equipment? Kuroko?”

The sounds stopped.

Oddly, the next person to comment was Saten: “You got three confessions in one day? I’ve never gotten one. Misaka, I think you shouldn’t punish Kamijou. She is sincere.”

Misaka started, and then she thought about. Misaka 10032 was the oldest Misaka Sister alive and had been trying the hardest to experience life.

“OK, Misaka 10032, we can talk about this later. Kamijou, I’m going to tell you the same thing I told…told... Kuroko. Hands OFF like she’s Plutonium!”

“Grrrrrr, Touma!”

“Such misfortune.”

“All right then, we know what we are going to do then. I guess we can meet back here tonight or tomorrow. Best to schedule by texts. Touma, are you coming back here after you go home **ALONE** [Death Glare] to shower and change? Just so I know where to bring your cell.”

“Yes Biribiri, I’ll come back here. I would like to come with you to visit Kuroko if I could, please.”

“I think she would like that. OK, see you all later”

“Misaka, I think I can ask Anti-Skill to drop us off away from the crowds, if you don’t mind riding in the back of a van,” offered Uiharu.

“Great!” said Misaka.

The Anti-Skill driver dropped them off at an automated bus stop where they could all make the connections they needed. Uiharu went to her dorm to start working on the recording, Kamijou went to his for a long overdue shower and change of clothes, and Misaka went to pick up her gift for Kamijou of the MilSpec, hopefully indestructible cell phone. She got the phone and a nice case for him and then grabbed a quick, late lunch at the food court.

“How long do you think we’re going to be stuck in this shitty warehouse?” the thug who had been knocked down by Kuroko asked.

“Shut up. For ten million yen, a lot of people are looking for us. At least another week, until we can try to break out of Academy City and try to make it to Tokyo,” said the Stomper.

“If you two idiots hadn’t fired that shot and got Judgement girl’s attention, we wouldn’t be in this fix to begin with,” complained the man who had hit Kuroko with the iron, “So suck it up.”

The three of them had made a nest in the abandoned warehouse, their car parked near the doors at the far end, in case they needed to try to make a quick getaway. They had a small fire lit to keep away the damp. Some empty cans and ramen boxes were thrown off to the side, as that was all they had been able to scrounge. They dare not go out anywhere to buy anything else with their faces splashed all over, and the term “friend” meant nothing when there was a ten million Yen reward for your capture.

So, they were stuck here in their safehouse until they could find a safe time to try to break out.

They never noticed a set of green, glowing goggles staring down at them through a hole in the roof…

Misaka got a phone call: “Hello? Yes, Misaka 15023. She did? Where?! Good. No one else around? [evilly] Good, very good. Yes. Please get five other Sisters to meet me there, but do nothing until I arrive. I will deal with them; the Sisters are only there to back me up if I get in trouble. Understood? They belong to **ME**.” And she disconnected the call.

Misaka went back to her hotel. She checked back into suite and changed into her “fighting clothes” and left again, making her way to the address Misaka 15023 had given her. She met up a block and a half away in the shelter of a wrecked building just past dusk with her “team” of Sisters. All of them were wearing tactical clothing, not their usual Tokiwadai School clothes, and all of them were armed for war.

While most always the Sisters can be described as looking emotionless, today their faces mirrored Misaka’s: grim, teeth lightly bared.

“Let me be clear, you are here to back me up. Unless I am threatened, take no action. I will handle these three. We are all here for my…our friend Kuroko, and they will be punished for what they have done. Misaka Imouto, did you bring them?”

“Misaka 10032 complied replies Misaka 10032 and hands the required devices to Big Sister.”

“OK, let Operation Vengeance begin.”

Accelerator, Last Order, and Misaka Worst were in the apartment watching some mindless cartoon that Last Order so loved. Last Order loved them because they were cute and because they annoyed Accelerator. Suddenly, she cried out and looked at Accelerator.

“Misaka Misaka says you have to go! Misaka Misaka insists you have to go help Big Sister now! Big Sister found the men who hurt Kuroko, Misaka Misaka states, Misaka 15023 thinks Big Sister is going to KILL them Misaka Misaka cries, shedding tears! Misaka Misaka will not make you watch cartoons for a month if you go help Big Sister Misaka Misaka promises, crying harder!”

“Tsch, brat. Why should I stop her? They deserve it from what I’ve seen!”

“Nooooooo, screams Misaka Misaka, getting angrier and crying harder. Misaka Misaka wants you to save Big Sister from herself, implores Misaka Misaka!”  
“You better go,” says Misaka Worst, shaking her head, “I’ll stay here and take care of rug rat and keep her safe. Try to be back before Yomikawa gets home and finds out what’s going on.”

“Tsch. Fine, anything to keep the little pain in the ass happy. Where is she?” 

“Misaka Misaka says she’s at the warehouse in District 14, Zone 2. Please hurry, begs Misaka Misaka.”

“Tsch. The things I do to get some peace and quiet from you!” He grabbed his coat and left.

Meanwhile, in Index/Kamijou’s hospital room, a kind of cease fire, spirit of detente had settled in with Stiyl and Kamijou mostly behaving themselves, other than the occasional snark. This was because they both loved and wanted the best for Index, and what she really needed was peace, rest and food; though not necessarily in that order.  
The three of them were having a quiet discussion about why Index could not have Kamijou go out to the café and bring her back the Sumo-sized bowl of Udon that she was craving, with both Stiyl and Kamijou for once agreeing on something: namely that Index needed to follow the doctor’s orders and not overstress her stomach yet.

After her fifth extremely weak wail of “But, Touma, I’m hungry!” that was barely louder than Sphynx’s purr, the room door opened and a Sister came in. 

“Hello Index, hello Savior greets Misaka 11420. Misaka 11420 hopes Index is feeling better this evening wishes Misaka 11420.”

“Such misfortune” whimpered Kamijou as he turned pale.

Misaka 11420 entered the room and then noticed Stiyl and she stopped and looked like she was analyzing him for danger.

“Um, Misaka 11420, this is Stiyl Magnus, one of Index and my…friends. Stiyl-san this is one of Misaka’s Sisters, Misaka 11420.

“Misaka 11420 is please to meet you.”

“It is nice to meet you too. 11420?”

“Very long story, I will tell you later” said Kamijou.

Misaka 11420 came over and pressed herself very close to Kamijou’s back and put her arms around him asking, “How are you doing, Savior Misaka 11420 inquires? Have you recovered from the falls, Misaka 11420 worries?”

From the hospital bed came the sound of weak growls as Kamijou started to try to untangle himself from Misaka 11420 as quickly and politely as he could. He could see Stiyl starting to grin.

The voice started weakly but sounded like it was gaining strength: “Touuuuuummmmmaaaaaa!”

Stiyl was definitely smirking, Kamijou was certain of it.

“Touma, bring me your head so I can bite it!”

“Not on your Doctor approved diet, Index,” retorted Kamijou, firmly, finally untangling himself from Misaka 11420.

Misaka 11420 paused for a moment. “Savior, Misaka 15023 reports that Big Sister has found the men who injured Big Sister’s friend. Misaka 15023 believes that Big Sister is going to kill those men! Misaka 15023 reports that Big Sister appears to have brought weapons that can be used in a fatal manner against those men. Misaka 15023 is requesting assistance from you.”

“Stiyl, Please. Can you guard Index by yourself for a while?”

“Yes. Do what you need to do.”

“Touma! Save her!”

“Misaka 11420, take me there!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not another blessed cliffhanger!
> 
> BY the way, why does everyone run everywhere in Anime? Drives me nuts. Notice I actually have them use buses, cabs, etc. Think how big freaking Academy City is! 8-0
> 
> Anyhow, I look forward to your comments and critiques as always. Thank you for reading!


	17. Hallo. My Name is Misaka Mikoto. You Tried to Kill My Imouto, Prepare to Die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, I'm still working on the ending, but I wanted to get this part out. I hope everyone will enjoy it; it has a nice mix of the usual. I did take some author liberties, you will see.
> 
> As usual: not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction.
> 
> Warnings: violence, psychological torture, really bad language - I avoid swearing, but it's appropriate here in context, some naughty bits, more suggested than anything. My wife always says my humor should come with a warning label, so consider yourselves warned about that too! ;-)

“Are we all clear on the plan?” asked Misaka.

Her five Sisters all nodded firmly; green goggles firmly in place. They had not seen Big Sister this angry or determined since Misaka 10032’s battle with Accelerator. They were determined not to fail her. Since Big Sister could not connect to the Misaka Network, Misaka 10032 had brought a set of MilSpec subvocalization communication devices for them to use. Everyone had already put them on and tested them.

“All right, everyone move out to your first assigned sector. We will begin Phase one in ten minutes. That should give Misaka 14901 time to make it to the far side.”

The girls started leaping gracefully from the rooftop they were on to the other rooftops, spreading out in different directions. As Misaka tracked them, she could see that they were moving to encircle the scum’s warehouse. After eight minutes passed, every Misaka Sister checked in as ready.

“Go,” whispered Misaka.

Academy City is a huge sprawling city. As such, it relies on a mostly automated and autonomous network of services to handle the day by day maintenance of the city systems. So, when the system noticed that a series of small transformers tripped off, in what appeared to be a rolling spike in District 14, Zone 2, it noted that area was mostly abandoned and set it as a low priority for repair. 

When the Anti-Skill cameras also, subsequently failed, the system assumed that they had also been affected by the same rogue power spike and assigned an equally low priority repair ticket to the cameras.

Everything was going to plan.

“Misaka 11420, how will we get there on time?” asked Kamijou as he followed her out of the hospital and into the parking lot.

“Misaka 11420 reports she will drive Savior to location.”

“Drive?!”

She led Kamijou to a low slung, speedster motorcycle, barely large enough for two. She handed him a helmet with a darkened face shield.

“Misaka 11420 instructs Savior to place this over his head for safety, as required by law.”

Misaka then pulled her own helmet over her head and resettled her glowing green goggles over her eyes. She swung her leg over the seat of the motorcycle, briefly flashing a pair of red polka dotted panties at Kamijou, who blushed. He now realized Biribiri’s ultra-shy obsession with wearing shorts.

“Misaka 11420 instructs Savior to climb on behind her and get as close as he can. Savior should place his arms tightly around Misaka 11420’s abdomen Misaka 11420 instructs.”

Kamijou gulped and then climbed onboard the bike, trying to get close without making contact with Misaka 11420 “in that way”.

“Misaka 11420 instructs Savior with amusement that this will not work. Savior must be in close proximity in order not to unbalance the motorcycle or to fall off warns Misaka 11420. Misaka 11420 further states that Savior is not to worry about normal male hormonal reactions due to close proximity to Misaka 11420.”

“Such misfortune!”

Kamijou slid forward gingerly and placed his arms around her waist.

“Most important, Savior, instructs Misaka 11420 further, keep your head next to Misaka 11420’s head and lean as Misaka 11420 leans to maintain stability, Misaka 11420 instructs carefully.”

With that the bike started and roared out of the parking lot.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!”

Kamijou tightened his grip on Misaka 11420 in fear, which caused him to press more tightly to her. He felt, more than heard her giggle. She then accelerated the bike which caused them both to lean forward more, which caused the back of his hands to come into contact with… 

“Like she’s Plutonium!” he heard in his head.

Kamijou almost let go, before realizing what an even worse idea that would be. Misaka 11420’s giggles seemed to intensify. She shifted the bike and then sped up even more.

Accelerator, meanwhile, was burning battery juice by “flying” using his power to get to Misaka’s location. He saved juice by occasionally landing on buses that were heading in the correct direction so that there would be enough left over for…what was he going to do when he got there? He had promised never to harm another Sister. Did that include her? Should he protect criminal scum who hurt the little teleporting annoyance, when they deserved to be punished?

“Tsch!”

Meanwhile, Phase 1 accomplished, the Misakas regrouped on the roof the warehouse next to the target. “OK, Phase 2,” said Misaka, “Everyone remember, no shooting except in self-defense or to protect me. These bastards are mine. They’re going to feel what Kuroko felt. They’ll never hurt another little girl again, when I’m done with them.”

“Let’s go!” and she jumped over to the target and slipped in through the hole in the roof; the rest of the Sisters moved to their assigned positions, with Misaka 10032 also jumping over carrying a very large sniper rifle. She too slipped inside.

Misaka magnetized her feet so she would stay anchored to the steel beams of the roof. She slowly moved deeper into the building to give Misaka 10032 room to enter and set up. She noted the three criminals were essentially seated on makeshift benches around a small fire they had lit. There were a few small lights lit, but no other illumination. She noted the car parked at the far end of the building. Everything was as it had been described to her. She smiled thinly.

Showtime.

Accelerator knew he was getting close, but District 14, Zone 2 was not small by any means. Absent any loud battle sounds or visual cues, this might take some time. He decided to lift himself higher to see if it might help him narrow down the location.

Kamijou lost track of the number of near misses, close catastrophes, and nearer my gods to me incidents he had endured. And that was before Biribiri found out where his hands have been. They had now reached a deserted looking warehouse district and Misaka 11420 had finally slowed down. She stopped and turned off the bike. She touched helmet with him and said, “Misaka 11420 is not sure where they are, but its near here. Misaka 11420 does not want to do anything to cause a firefight to begin abruptly. Misaka 11420 suggests you proceed on foot from here, while Misaka 11420 waits here.”

“Will you be alright here alone, Misaka 11420?” asks Kamijou.

“Oh, Savior is very kind to ask answers Misaka 11420 as Misaka 11420 pulls out Misaka 11420’s Desert Eagle .50AE Cal pistol from where Misaka 11420 was concealing it.”

“OK,” said Kamijou, “You should be fine then. Thank you for the…interesting ride.”

“Don’t worry! Big Sister will never know you violated the Plutonium Rule!”

Kamijou froze in terror for a moment. “Such misfortune.”

Kamijou raced off into the depths of Zone 2.

“Now,” whispered Misaka into her throat mike.”

The power went out, leaving the thugs with just the firelight.

“Goddamned power went out again,” whined one of them.

Misaka pitched her voice so that it would echo off the metal of the loading bay doors: “So, you big. Bad. Men like to beat and stomp on little girls…”

“What, who was that?” called out the thug Kuroko had dropped.

“Get to the car!” ordered the guy who had crushed Kuoro’s head.

An electrical storm suddenly raged around the car then the car lifted and dropped on its side.

The men froze then picked up boards and pieces of metal from the ground and looked around. “Who the fuck are you! Show yourself!” Yelled the Leader.

Misaka dropped her first improvised weapon from above and guided it to her target.

The leader heard a loud grunt and saw a band of metal wrap itself around the man who had been knocked to the ground, it rapidly pushed him to the metal door and anchored him there. A second band did the same action to the criminal who had stomped Kuroko taking him to a different door. 

“How does it feel to be helpless?” the voice taunted.

A dust storm swirled around the fire, putting it out leaving the room in darkness except for the outside light through the windows and roof hole. The leader was sweating. He swung his metal bar around. 

“I’ll kill you!”

“Hasn’t anyone told you to avoid metal in a lightning storm?” the voice taunted again as a bolt came crashing down to the tip of the bar he was holding. He screamed and dropped the bar, his whole arm on fire.

A metal band came flying in from the darkness and hit his belly with great force, pushing him over to another door and welding itself there.

“Such brave men. One hits a little girl in the head with a tire iron, shattering her skull. One, when she is down and helpless, kicks and stomps on her, and the third helps hold her under water to try and drown her, after the other two have almost beaten her to death.”

“HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE HELPLESS, MOTHERFUCKERS!”

“Tsch!’ This was useless. How the hell was he going to find a needle in this haystack? Accelerator landed on the highest rooftop he cold find and looked again. He realized that one block was blacked out while all the others were lit. Then he caught the barest flash of blue/white light.

“Gotcha!”

Kamijou was running. He was trusting in several things: his danger warning sense that would hopefully alert him of danger to himself or Biribiri or the Sisters; his unbelievable bad luck of bumbling into the worst situations, like trying to rescue Biribiri from thugs and her thinking he was rescuing the thugs; or that he would simply hear the sounds of a huge fight.

He stopped running for a second to catch his breath and look around. Funny, all the lights were on where he was, but the next block was blacked out…like when Misaka was fighting and disrupted electrical grids…

Kamijou started running again…

A metal bolt punched through the door next to the chest of the man who had helped hold Kuroko underwater.

“Wow, I bet if that had gone through your chest instead, the blood filling your lungs would feel like drowning…”

A larger piece of metal punched through the door, just brushing the side of Stompers abdomen.

“Think that would have hurt like your foot crashing down on a helpless little girl with all your weight did?” asked the voice in a fury.

Kamijou arrived at the warehouse and approached it cautiously. He saw a door down an alley and was moving towards it, when he saw a white-haired figure coming towards the door from the opposite end of the alley.

“You!”

“Oi, Hero, should have figured they would call you too.”

“You know what’s up?”

“Yeah, the little Weasel made me come.”

“We can’t let her do this to herself.”

“How do we stop her without hurting her or the Sisters in there with her?”

“1... we can both try to talk Misaka out of it.”

“Tsch. I’m not good at talking.”

“Yeah, but you’ve been here.”

“Tsch. And you punched me out of it.”

Just then they heard from inside a loud crash and something apparently shot out of the building and into the street. “Think that would have hurt like your foot crashing down on a helpless little girl with all your weight did?”

They quietly opened the door and stepped in.

Two large, thick metal plate rose through the air and spaced themselves on ether side of the leader’s head, then they raised just above his head and crashed together with a force that rang like a gong, making him wince.

“If I do that to your head, will it crush your skull LIKE YOU DID HERS, YOU BASTARD?!”

His eyes were rolling in his head, he could hardly breath. Death was in the room. Then he heard other voices.

“That’s enough. That will not bring back her smile or yours.”

< BLAM! > < spatang >

“Noooooooo, shrieks Misaka Misaka, Misaka 10032 just shot Savior cries Misaka Misaka!” setting the Misaka network into an uproar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not another gall darned cliff hanger. Stupid authors trying to make you keep reading their stuff! LOL
> 
> I cut it off there because I'm trying to make the rest of it good, not so-so or "Jesus what was he thinking?" LOL
> 
> I'm still writing on the rest of it so let me see what I can still do today. As always, comments and critiques are always welcome.
> 
> I already have started plotting a follow up chapters to these, in my widdle brain, so we'll see how this goes. Right now the characters are really talking to me!


	18. "Plausible" Deniability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the other half of the Chapter. I hope you find it satisfying! It's after Midnight, so I'm done for teh day.
> 
> My usual anti-lawyer spell: not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction
> 
> NO real warnings except for my sense of humor.
> 
> Keep those cards & letters coming!

To recap the last line of the previous chapter...

“Noooooooo, shrieks Misaka Misaka Misaka 10032 just shot Savior cries Misaka Misaka!” setting the Misaka network into an uproar.

“No, NO!” cried Misaka.

Misaka 11420 jumped on her motorcycle, fired it up and raced to the scene.

“Tsch! You all need to work on those hair triggers of yours. What would you have done if I wasn’t here?”

Misaka 10032 sagged; she had almost killed the one she loved. This time she had been saved by Accelerator.

“I owe you one,” said Kamijou quietly.

“Tsch.”

“All right, now, like I said, this won’t bring back the smiles or the happiness.”

“Yeah, like the hero here said, this isn’t you. This isn’t your path. Don’t go down this path, once you start, it’s a path of no return. I know.”

Misaka was shocked. Accelerator was saying almost the same words that Kanzaki said to her last night.

“But they need to pay…”

“Then leave them to Anti-Skill. I don’t think they will let these assholes fall through the cracks,” said Accelerator.

“Don’t lower yourself to their level, you will lose your smile forever, and that would crush my soul, and those of your friends,” said Kamijou.

“Do you really want to be me?” asked Accelerator, hitting Misaka in the place that would hurt the most.

Long silence. In the distance a motorcycle could be heard coming.

“No. You’re both right, let’s go,” said Misaka.

Everyone withdrew, meeting in the warehouse next door…not without incident as Misaka 11420 came flying up on her motorcycle, lept off and ran up to Kamijou frantically checking him for bullet holes. Just as Misaka, Misaka 10032, and the other Misaka’s arrived, Misaka 11420 grabbed Kamijou, kissed him and said, “Misaka 11420 knows that Misaka 10032 has proclaimed her love for you, but Misaka 11420 wishes to also declare Misaka 11420’s love for you, Misaka 11420 states firmly. Misaka 11420 wishes to clarify that Misaka 11420’s love is more than just physical.”

Accelerator looked at Kamijou with pity, “It’s been nice knowing you.” as Misaka and the other Sisters closed in.

“Such misfortune” whimpered Kamijou.

After a bit of a discussion, followed by the decision to put off further discussion until later, everyone packed up to leave. Kamijou noticed that Misaka 10032 was looking down and the other Sisters were…snubbing her, which was highly unusual, so he made it a point to go over while everyone was there.

“Misaka Imouto, are you ok?”

“Misaka 10032 is sub-optimal. Misaka 10032 shot Savior. Misaka Network is not talking to Misaka 10032.”

“That’s cruel, you were only trying to protect Big Sister and your other Sisters. You made a split-second decision, but it worked out ok.”

“Thank you, Savior, but Misaka 10032 almost killed you and Misaka 10032 is unhappy with Misaka 10032 as well. Misaka 10032 is sad to be disconnected from Misaka 10032’s Sisters at this time.”

“I understand Misaka Imouto, at the time when you need help and support the most, your family is punishing you. It’s a natural reaction to fear on their part, but family should stay together and help each other when someone made a mistake and needs support, not desert them. That is not how to make sure everyone keeps their smiles.”

Misaka was watching how Kamijou was taking time to not only alleviate Misaka Imouto’s misery, but also help the other Sisters learn about supporting each other in crisis. She was amazed at how he shook off the act that Misaka 10032 almost killed him and concentrated more on helping her recover from the shock. 

“He will be an awesome Father one day,” she thought. “Wait! Where did that come from?” 

“Misaka Imouto, come here,” Kamijou said, as he reached out his hands to her.

Misaka 10032 slowly walked over to him. He took her hands and pulled her over to him and pulled her into a gentle hug. At first, she was shocked and stiff, but then she rested her head on his shoulder and shyly put her arms around him. 

“It was an honest mistake, I’m not mad. Any of your Sisters could have made the same mistake. That’s why they are so angry, they are afraid it could have been them instead.’ He gently rubbed her head. “Go ask Big Sister, she will tell you she’s not angry either.”

Kamijou let go of Misaka 10032 and gave her a gentle nudge towards Misaka.

“He’s right, Misaka Imouto,” Misaka said, “I’m mad at myself for putting you in that position. I’m sorry.”

“Misaka 10032 thanks Big Sister and Savior. Misaka 10032 feels better.”

“Misaka 10032? Come spend the night with me at my dorm tonight, please. I don’t want to be alone,” asked Misaka. “You just can’t bring the rifles with you, OK?”

“Misaka 10032 would like that states Misaka 10032.”

“OK, we need to leave before Anti-Skill arrives,” Misaka announced. “Misaka 10032 meet me at the hospital, please.”

“Misaka 11420 can drive Savior back to the hospital Misaka 11420 states, wishing to spend more time with Savior.”

“Savior wishes Misaka 11420 to drive slower on the way back, now that there is no urgency!” Kamijou replied.

“Would you trust me to give you a “lift” of sorts, back to the hospital as well?” Accelerator asked Misaka.

Misaka considered for a moment. “Sure, it will be a new way of travelling. Do you have enough battery power? You can always drop me off at a bus stop.”

“Tsch, not a problem. The little rug rat will give me hell if I don’t take you there.”

They stopped for a moment to watch Misaka 11420 get on her motorcycle, flashing her panties again, and then Kamijou getting on behind her and… pressing way too close! And those hands were not in the Plutonium position! Misaka 11420 gunned the bike away just as the first sparks snapped off Misaka’s brows.

“Whoa, Princess, careful there, let’s not stress my batteries!”

“Grrrrrrrrr!”

“OK, let’s get you to the hospital so you can abuse your favorite target!”

And, with that, Accelerator grabbed Misaka around the waist and launched up and forward.

By the time she reached the hospital Misaka’s mood had mellowed…some… there was a lot to be said about gliding through the air.

“Next time you decide you want to explore the Dark Side of the Force: call me first so we can avoid unpleasant scenes like this. Now, when I get home, I’m sure there will be a sniveling brat there who’s been crying and will need ten bedtime stories and lots of ice cream, thanks to you. Tsch.”

And he left without a goodbye.

Then Misaka remembered her gift to Kamijou…and how she could make it even better. She grabbed his present and started texting on her way to Index’s room.

When she got there, it was a lively place. Kanzaki and Saten were there, working with Index on…something… Stiyl appeared to be supervising, but not too happily. It was hard to tell, he never really looked happy. 

Misaka knocked and let herself in. “Hello everyone. How are you feeling, Index?”

“Misaka! I’m soooooooo hungry! No one will feed me!”

“So, you’re feeling a lot better, then.”

Misaka wasn’t sure, but she thought she saw Stiyl crack a smile.

“Index, if I see Dr Gekota later, I promise I will ask if we can bring you some other food, OK?”

Stars lit up Index’s eyes. “Like the Sumo size bowl of Udon?”

Misaka laughed, “Well, maybe not that, but I’ll see what I can do.”

“Misaka!” Saten said excitedly “We’ve been talking about what kind of training I might be able to do!”

“That’s great, Saten!”

“Kanzaki-san and Stiyl-san have agreed to start testing me to see what I might have an aptitude for.”

“I am so happy for you!”

Misaka then asked very casually, “So, has Kamijou been back yet?”

Negative head shakes all around.

“Why?” asked Index.

“No, um real reason,” said Misaka blushing.

“Misaka, are you telling fibs to me?” asked Index.

“Well, not exactly…”

“What happened? Was he hurt?”

“Not this time… Um, another Sister confessed to him tonight.”

Jaw drops for everyone. Index collapsed back on the bed.

“Fffffffour in two days!” cried Saten, “Yomikawa’s harem story is true! And I still have none, darn it.”

“It was Misaka 11420 this time,” explained Misaka, “She was the one on the rope who caught him in mid-air.”

Kanzaki sends a discrete text to Itsuwa, letting her know what is happening in Academy City, vis a vis the Kamijou situation and informing her that she may wish to become involved if she wants a chance…

There’s a knock at the door, and Kamijou sticks his head in and asks if he may enter. He sees everyone staring at him, with Index grinding her teeth. He starts to close the door, saying “Oops, wrong room.”

“Tooooouuuuuuummmmmmaaaaaaa!”

“Such misfortune” is heard from the hallway.

Kamijou slowly creeps into the room. Stiyl is smirking, Saten looks a little jealous, Kanzaki has a neutral look and the two, arguably, most important girls in his life have interesting smiles on their faces. 

“Kamijou, you didn’t make any…detours on your way back here, did you?” Misaka asked sweetly.

“No, Biribiri, we came directly here, we just got held up at the Anti-Skill checkpoint for a few minutes.”

“Hmm, ok, I can see that. And why were your hands where *NO* boys hands should be on my sister!! We discussed Plutonium!"

"But she told me to put my arms around her to hold on!"

"And you didn't notice the hand-grips built into the saddle for the passenger to use instead of molesting the driver!"

"Ha ha hand-grips?

Face palm

"I need to talk to you privately, but I think Index needs to speak to you. Remember, both of you. No touching.”

“Another one, Touma? And you molested her? Misaka-san's little sister?!”

“No bites! No touching!”

“I’m a nun, the Church teaches patience.”

Kamijou turned very pale.

“Kamijou, come out in the hallway for a minute, I want to give you your present and explain something else really quick, please.”

“No shocking! Kuroko!”

“Come on, coward!”

The two of them went out and over to an empty patient room. Misaka sat on the unmade bed and patted the spot next to her for Kamijou to sit.

“Misaka, isn’t this a little sudden? What about waiting for Index to be released from the spell to be fair?” Kamijou asked in a panic.

“What?! Oh! Grrrrrrrr.” And the sparks started snapping. “I’m not that kind of GIRL!”

< ZAP! >

Kamijou barely go his hand up in time.

“You promised!” he whimpered.

Kanzaki burst into the room, with her hand on her sword. “Were you attacked?”

“No,” Misaka.

“Yes,” Kamijou.

Kanzaki looked at Misaka’s super red face and the fact that Kamijou still had his right hand up. She sighed. “What did he do?”

Misaka turned even more red, if possible, “He thought I wanted…he thought I was…” She covered her face in humiliation.

Kanzaki considered for a moment. “Kamijou, your reputation with the women of this city is well deserved.” Then she left.

“What does that mean?” He asked.

Misaka just stared at him. 

“OK, let’s try this again. Kamijou, not every girl that wants you to sit next to her has any meaning other than she wants to talk to you privately. Capeesh? Now sit! Maintain a minimum distance of 30 cm for respectability.”

Kamijou gingerly sat down, watching for traps.

“OK, listen to me quickly and carefully, we may not have much time. You need an alibi that will stick and here it is. We left here earlier to go run errands and do things. I gave you your new cell phone; here it is. It is MilSpec by the way and supposedly very rugged. You then went home, showered and changed and took a bus to come back here. You were so tired you fell asleep and ended up far away from here. You got off the bus and got on another but it was the wrong one and you ended up in the warehouses. Got it so far?”

“Cell phone gift; home; shower and change clothes; bus, fell asleep; end of the line; wrong bus; warehouse district. OK.”

“You heard some weird sounds, so you went to investigate, again anyone that knows you will believe it. You went to that warehouse and peeped through the door and saw those guys hanging there that you recognize as being the ones wanted for Kuroko’s assault, so you anonymously sent a text reporting them to Anti-Skill. Except you forgot to block your number, because, “such misfortune”. They will trace the text to you. This makes you eligible for the ten million Yen reward.”

He stared at her, shocked.

“Biribiri…Biribiri, no! You caught them!”

Misaka smiled, reached out her hand and gently caressed his cheek. “You gave my friend her only chance at life when any other person would have given up. You stopped me from crossing a line and travelling down a road that would have finished killing my soul. Whether I loved you or not; whether you love me or not; this is the right thing to do for you, Kamijou.” 

He continued to stare at her.

“Kamijou, this money will help you. You and Index. If you want, I can put you in touch with my family’s financial advisers to help you protect and grow the money so at least you will have some income to assist you. Please let me help you however I can in gratitude for what you done.”

“Biribiri…Mikoto…”

“Let’s go back. I will see if we can go visit Kuroko together. I’ll meet you in Index’s room in a few minutes.” 

Misaka quickly left the room, leaving Kamijou with his thoughts. He slowly got up and made his way back to Index’s room. A moment later Misaka was back.

“I swear Dr Heaven Canceller never leaves here. Kamijou, we can both go. Would anyone else like to come and at least visit through the window?”

Everyone politely declined, so Misaka and Kamijou let to go decontaminate and change.

After they left Stiyl said, “OK, back to what we were discussing regarding the sustaining spell, there are some, off things here. First of all, the transference that happened. This is a straight forward spell, how did that happen and to such a serious degree? Second, the spell seems out of balance. I think we need to make a detailed examination. Will those two be gone for long?”

“Last time Misaka went it was at least twenty minutes,” said Saten. 

“Sufficient,” said Stiyl. “Saten, just make yourself comfortable in that chair. Nothing will happen to you and you won’t feel anything, we promise.”

Saten sat down and Stiyl quickly placed five cards on the floor around her chair. He muttered some words, ad a gentle glow surrounded Saten. A ring formed around the base of the chair with glyphs moving and rearranging themselves. 

“She’s been touched by the…”

“We know, we’ll tell you later.”

“There, do you see that?”

“Index? Is that what I think it is?”

“Yes, that symbol is definitely φυσική”

“All right Ladies, you have a classic example of cast in haste, repent at leisure,” Stiyl said with a sigh.

“Now what do we do?” asked Kanzaki.

Stiyl dismissed his spell. “Saten,” he asked gently, “You weren’t frightened, were you?”

“Noooo,” she replied, “But I was worried maybe you thought I was evil. Is something wrong?”

“No child,” replied Kanzaki, “Something is a little too right. We thought something was wrong with our spell when you developed the Brain Bleed through transference. Frankly it should not have happened with this spell. We were confused.”

“But now we know why,” said Stiyl, “This will also explain why you are a Level 0 and have never been able to develop any Esper powers. You are indeed a Mage; my spell proves it. But, neither Kanzaki nor I are equipped to train you, I’m afraid.”

“But why?” asked Saten, “I’m willing to work hard, study hard, and do anything to learn.”

Kanzaki looked her in the eye, “It’s not that we aren’t willing; we can’t. You are the rarest of the rare: you are a Healing Mage. They are few and far between. Once a generation or two, if the world is lucky. Tell me, do you ever get sick?”

“Not that I can remember.”

“When you help people who are sick or injured, do they seem to get well just a little faster than normal?”

“I never really noticed. Maybe?”

“This is why you got the brain bleed. I don’t know much about healing mages, but their magic is different from healing magic. They take the injuries or illnesses into themselves and then expel it somehow. You must have reached through the link to your friend, realized how dire her situation was, ad instinctively pulled the bleed to you. But, since you are untrained, your body and magic didn’t know what to do next to expel the bleed and complete the healing process,” Kanzaki explained.

“Tell me,” Stiyl asked sincerely, “Do you belong to any religion or have any strong beliefs?”

“Not especially,” answered Saten, “My family is basically Shinto, with respect for our Kami and Life in general.”

“Kanzaki, Index, we need even more to keep her under wraps for now. A raw, undiscovered Healer. [muttering] As if I don’t owe that Baka enough.”

“Saten, it goes without saying. Don’t tell anyone for now.”

Misaka and Kamijou were changed into clean scrubs, masked and gloved up when they entered the Critical Care ICU. Kamijou was shocked and moved at how worse Kuroko looked up close. 

“Remember, don’t touch her,” Misaka reminded him.

They walked up to her and Misaka sat down and took her hands again. She could see that the two large ports had been placed in Kuroko’s abdomen for the dialysis treatments and her eyes filled with tears. Kamijou laid his hands on her shoulders for support.

“Hi Kuroko, I’m back again! Kamijou came with me to say hello too and chat with you a little today. Uiharu s working on a voice recording and we hope to have it tomorrow for you so that you won’t be all alone anymore…”

Misaka and Kamijou spent thirty minutes talking about everything they could think of, teasing each other, talking about how they miss Kuroko being her Sissy’s Virtue Protector, etc. He also promised that he would take her out with him and Misaka for a picnic as soon as she was better. They said their goodbyes and promised to be back the next day.

Once they were out of the room, Kamijou said to Misaka, “I see how this is so draining on you, Biribiri. I am so sorry.”

They went back to the locker rooms and changed back to their regular clothes. They slowly made their way to Index’s room when they were intercepted by Lieutenant Yomikawa. She was leaning casually against a wall, just down the hall from the room.

She turned her gaze towards the teens. “Just the ones I have been looking for. I didn’t want to disturb you while you were with your friend. Come, lets have a little chat you two.”

She grasped them, each on one shoulder and gently propelled them into the empty patient room.

“It hasn’t been made public yet,” Yomikawa said, “But we caught the three Bastards who hurt my Judgment officer and your friend.”

“You did?” said Misaka, “That’s great!”

“Yes, it’s as a result of a text message tip that someone was trying to be anonymous, but didn’t do a good job, did he Kamijou?”

“Such misfortune.”

“Kamijou?” said Misaka.

“You sent it from your phone, but forgot to make it anonymous. Were you trying to collect the reward anonymously?”

Kamijou scratched his head. “I didn’t want the criminals to know who had turned them in. I wanted to protect Index.”

Yomikawa nodded. “I can see that.” 

She paused for a moment. “So just how did you happen to find them?”

“You’re going to think I’m stupid.”

“Anyone who does perfect CPR for twenty-two minutes, is not stupid.”

“After you left yesterday, I stayed in Index’s room to keep her safe and so she wouldn’t be all alone in the hospital. Finally, this afternoon I left to go home, take a shower and change. Biribiri bought me a new fancy cell phone as a thank you and we met up so she could give it to me. I then got on a bus to come here, but I was so tired I fell asleep and ended up way far away. I got off the bus and got on another one, but went the wrong way and ended up in some warehouse district.”

Yomikawa face palmed.

“I heard strange sounds and then it sounded like fighting so I went to go see if I could help.”

“Of course, you did.”

“When I got there, I looked through the door, saw the three wanted guys like on the wall, but no one else was around, so I got out of there. Then I tried to send the text anonymously, but I don’t know the phone yet. I used the GPS to find my way to the right bus line. I wasn’t even really thinking about the reward, I just didn’t want my name out there as the one who caught the guys.”

“But you would accept it?”

“Can it be done anonymously?”

“That can be arranged.”

“Thank you Yomikawa-senpai. It would make a big difference for me.”

“Happy to do it for you.”

Then she turned her piercing gaze to Misaka.

“Now then, Misaka,” she said, “You know nothing about this?”

“Well, I’m glad that they are caught.”

“What were you up to today?”

“Don’t laugh, but we were all so stressed out we had a girl’s pajama party last night with Uiharu, Saten, myself and Kanzaki.”

“The sword lady?”

“Yes, she had never been to one in her life, so it was her first. We slept in, had breakfast, and then came here. I got more bad news about Kuroko, passed out, was revived, and then visited with her. We broke up and went our separate ways for the afternoon and evening. I met up with Kamijou to give him his gift and then went out and wandered. I just needed to be out of here for a while. We all met up back here and that’s it.”

“So, you wouldn’t know why the three criminals couldn’t wait to confess so they could be put “into the safety of the prison”?”

“Guilty conscience after having the whole city looking for them?”

“Hmph. And why had Last Order been crying tonight?”

Misaka was shocked and showed it. “I, I don’t know. Did someone tell her about Kuroko?”

“Hmph.” Yomikawa sighed. “Oh well, it’s not like I’m inclined to take a hard look at your story anyhow, Misaka. We got the bastards, they are not hurt, just terrified, and we got confessions. All’s well that ends well. Watch the news in ten minutes. Kamijou, I better see you in school tomorrow. If you make Komoe-senpai cry again…”

Kamijou gulped. “I will be there!”

“Until tomorrow,” said Yomikawa as she left.

The two of them went back to Index’s room. They saw that Misaka Imouto had arrived and was waiting for them. Kamijou walked over to the TV, “Index may I change your channel, just for a minute please?”

“OK, Touma.”

A room at an auditorium was set up and apparently full of press people. There were TV cameras everywhere along with reporters all speaking rapidly into microphones. There was a podium at the front that was currently unoccupied. The reporter was saying, “…unscheduled press conference at Anti-Skill Head Quarters. Security has been tight with no leaks as to the subject of the conference. There has been no status update on the condition of the gravely injured Judgement Officer, which has been worrisome. Here comes the Chief now.”

“Good evening. I will make a brief statement and I will not take any questions after. There will be another press conference tomorrow at 1100 where we may, I say may take questions if time allows. I take great pleasure in announcing that we have this evening arrested the three suspects in the vicious beating and attempted murder by drowning of one of our finest Judgement Officers. This arrest was based on an anonymous tip by a citizen of Academy City. The three suspects are currently incarcerated in maximum security cells, under constant surveillance. Their victim continues to be in the gravest of conditions and we ask all of our citizens to include the Officer in their prayers. Thank you and good night.”

And, ignoring the shouted questions of the media, the Chief walked out the door he entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no cliff hanger tonight, I'll do better tomorrow I hope. Stay healthy everyone, This pandemic is no joke. I haven't said this in a while but I will now: LEARN FREAKING CPR! OK, that's my PSA for today.
> 
> If you liked this, if you hated it, if you found a mistake, comments and critiques always welcome. Thanks to everyone who has written so far! I like chatting with you all!


	19. We're All a Little On Edge Right Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a little bit of everything. No Spoilers. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Usual disclaimer: not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction.
> 
> Warnings: suggested naughty things, violence
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has written or set a kudos, I appreciate it!

“Good,” said Misaka, which definitely had more than one or even two meanings. Index gave her and then Kamijou a sharp look, but said nothing.

“I thought you would be more happy,” said Saten, “are you ok?”

“Just relieved,” said Misaka. “At least we don’t have to worry about them trying to come here and finish what they started with Kuroko.” A tear trickled down her cheek.

Stiyl looked at her in sympathy. “Is it truly that bad?” he asked.

She grabbed his and Kanzaki’s hands. “Come with me. Please?”

And she took them down the hallways to the Critical Care ICU. Somehow the nurse didn’t seem to notice them as they walked in and she took them to the window. Kanzaki let out a small gasp, while Stiyl’s mouth turned down as they stared at the tiny body lying motionless on the large bed. 

They took in the large number of machines working to keep Kuroko alive; the respirator pumping air in and out of her tiny chest; the bandages making her torso and head look more like an Egyptian mummy than the little girl she is. Her battered head, swollen. Yet her face was still peaceful.

It looked like she was receiving another transfusion as a bag of dark red fluid had been added to the large number of multicolored IV bags being pumped into both sides of her body. Kanzaki placed her arm around Misaka’s shoulder.

“We should go before we are caught,” Misaka whispered, emotionally. They turned and made their way back to the room.

When they got back to Index’s room, they all sat in silence for a few moments. Stiyl looked at Kamijou and said, “I think I know the answer to this, but why did you run at the three men in the park?”

“I knew something was very wrong and I needed to help.”

“Did you know who you were helping?”

“Not right away, I just found a body floating upside down under the water that they had been trying to drown. The back of her head was…was…” He looked miserably at Misaka, who looked down at the floor.

“Anyways, I grabbed her and brought her to shore. I didn’t recognize her until after I started CPR.”

“Why did you ask Index to break her Vows? Is this girl such a good friend to you?”

Miserably, Kamijou answered, “I didn’t! I would never ask her that! I respect her too much. I only asked for a prayer because I knew this was Biribiri’s best friend and I knew… I knew…I’m sorry Biribiri, I knew she didn’t really have much of a chance, but I had to try for you!” and tough Kamijou started to cry again for Kuroko, the girl who always teased him, called him an ape, and tried to keep him away from Misaka.

“I didn’t want Biribiri’s best friend to lose her smile!”

Stiyl sat back, shocked. He had never seen Kamijou cry.

Misaka reached out for him, then looked at Index. Saten then stood up and went over to Kamijou, “I will be your Indirect hug!” and pulled him into her arms and comforted him.

Saten looked around at everyone: “OK, we all have school tomorrow, we all need to go back to our rooms and sleep. Kanzaki said she would stay with me and somehow go to school with me tomorrow. Misaka, are you ok to go back to your dorm?”

“Yes, Misaka 10032 is coming with me tonight. We both need company.”

“I will stand guard again with Index tonight,” Stiyl stated.

“My dorm will be too quiet tonight, but I need to sleep and get my uniform for school tomorrow. If I don’t go, I think Yomikawa-sensei will frighteningly angry.”

“Then let’s plan to meet here again tomorrow afternoon?” Misaka asked.

Everyone agreed. They all said their farewells to Index and headed out the door.

In the hallway they were met by an Anti-Skill officer. 

“Excuse me, Lieutenant Yomikawa authorized transport for all of you back to your dorms. It will be in an Anti-Skill passenger transporter, not a prisoner vehicle. Please follow me.”

They filed out of the building and into a normal looking van, marked with Anti-Skill markings, though no lights and sirens. The driver dropped off Kamijou, then Saten and Kanzaki, and then finally the Misaka Sisters. He waved a farewell and left them at the gates of Tokiwadai Middle School.

Misaka sighed.

“Big Sister, what is wrong inquires Misaka 10032?”

“I have to clear you with scary Dorm Mother, which should not be too much trouble I hope, but try not to talk because it raises questions. I’m dreading meeting everyone else who will all want to ask about Kuroko and ask questions.”

“Misaka 10032 understands and sympathizes.”

They entered the campus and Misaka led her Sister straight to the Dorm Mother’s room/office. She knocked politely and waited to be invited in. 

“Oh! Misaka, it’s you! I wasn’t sure you would return for classes tomorrow. I’m so glad to see you!” Scary Dorm Mother actually came over and hugged Misaka. “How is Kuroko-chan?” she asked sadly.

“Not, not very good, Ryōbo-sensei, I regret to say, more like…like …very poor.” Even though Misaka thought she had run out of tears, they still trickled down her cheek.

“Are you sure you are up to attending classes tomorrow, Misaka-chan? It won’t be too difficult?”

“Ryōbo-sensei, I think classes will help. I will still spend the afternoon and evening at the hospital. May have permission to possibly be late for curfew? The security is tough at the hospital right now.”

“Of course. You know that Tokiwadai Academy can and will provide you a car and driver so you don’t need to take a bus?”

“Thank you, Ryōbo-sensei, that will help.”

“Now, who is this young lady behind you?”

“This is my little Sister. She came to stay with me tonight, so I wouldn’t be alone. I gave her a spare uniform so she would blend in. I hope you won’t mind.”

“Of course not, dear.”

“If I could ask for one other favor, please, Ryōbo-sensei, it is embarrassing. Because of everything that happened, I… I have a mental health counselor. I’m not sure when she is arriving, but may she stay in my room with me for a while, just to help me with [Misaka helplessly waved her arms] everything?”

Dorm Mother sat still for a moment. Misaka had never admitted to needing counseling for anything before, so for her to admit she had an issue that required it took great courage on her part.

“That would be fine, Misaka.”

“Thank you. To let you know, she is a Nun with great counselling skills, she helped me immediately after… after… at the hospital. I’m sorry, Ryōbo-sensei, may I go to bed? I’m exhausted.”

“Let me escort you so that you are left in peace, at least for tonight.”

“Thank you.”

Dorm Mother led the way, with both Sisters following her, to Misaka’s room. Anyone who tried to approach was warned off by a stern glance and frown and suddenly decided they needed to go in another direction. Misaka rapidly found herself at her door. 

Dorm Mother put her hand on Misaka’s shoulder, “You have my phone number, call me if I can do anything to help. Please let me know how she is doing.” And she turned and walked back down the hallway.

Misaka unlocked the door and let Misaka 10032 inside and then entered herself.

Stiyl watched until Index finally fell into a deep sleep. Her doctor had come and told her she could have real meal for her dinner so she was served a light meal of rice, boiled fish, and miso soup. She actually ate more slowly and deliberately than was her usual manner and seemed to be satisfied. After the dishes were cleared away, she became sleepy and finally went off to sleep.

Stiyl got up and stared for a long time out into the night sky, seemingly searching for something. Even he wasn’t sure what. His thoughts were jumbled. Index and Saten had both told him that the boy was not really friends with the girl; that she actually objected to his friendship with Misaka and tried to keep them apart. That she called him ‘Ape’; constantly abused him; gave him every reason to dislike her.

And yet… when he recognized who she was, he fought even harder to save her life, despite how hard she made his. Despite how poorly she treated him. Saten explained to him that the boy did something impossible: perfect CPR for twenty-two minutes, when a normal person would have given up after, at most ten minutes; that you cannot do *PERFECT* CPR for longer than that.

Yet he fought for twenty-two minutes for someone who…despised him.

And then, when he thought he had failed. 

That she had died. 

That he had not preserved her smile. 

The smile of someone who despised him. 

He threw himself off a bridge in anguish!

Stiyl looked again at the little Nun, sleeping peacefully. Somehow, even though he seemed to attract unwanted attention from females everywhere he went, he had gained her love and trust. Enough that she had broken her Sacred Vows at his desperate request.

To help him save a girl that he knew despised him.

And then, later tonight, Kamijou cried. Cried! 

For a girl who despised him.

He looked back up at the stars, which shined back down on him gently. “I guess, God, you are trying to teach me a little humility.”

He sat down in a chair that was far away from Index, so as to not disturb Index’s rest. He pulled something from a pocket deep within his robes and held it to his ear.

“Yes, it’s me. You know how we say we owe a certain someone a debt we can never repay? I found a way to make a down payment…”

The Misakas entered the room and closed the door. It looked the same, except Kuroko wasn’t excitedly rushing over to greet her, grabbing her body inappropriately… she choked up a little.

“Misaka Imouto, I will try to be to be a good host and good Sister tonight. I’m having trouble because…I really miss my friend.”

“Misaka 10032 understands, states Misaka 10032 with sympathy.”

“Have the Sisters reconnected with you on the Network?” asked Misaka.

“A few reports Misaka 10032.”

“How many?”

“Two admits Misaka 10032 sadly: Misaka Worst and Misaka 11420 reports Misaka 10032.”

“Misaka 11420?”

“Yes, Misaka 11420 stated Misaka 11420 feels sorry for Misaka 10032, especially after what Savior said, Misaka 10032 states.”

“What about Last Order?”

“Last Order is refusing all contact with Misaka 10032. Last Order told Misaka 10032 that Last Order…Last Order…HATES Misaka 10032, Misaka 10032 cries out! Misaka 10032 feels very sad, no Sister has ever told another Sister that they are hated, cries Misaka 10032.”

“Oh, no Misaka Imouto! Come here!” and Misaka took her in her arms and held her as Misaka 10032 cried.

After a minute, Misaka 10032 was better. Misaka told her, “Look, the bathroom is through there. Go ahead and start filling the tub nice and hot. Add some of the bath salts, whatever you like, get undressed and get ready. I’ll be in momentarily. I’ll get us pajamas and towels and meet you in a minute, OK?

“Misaka 10032 complies.” And she went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Misaka whipped out her cell and placed a call. “Can I speak to Last Order, please? Yeah, I know, we had to talk twice in one night, what are the odds? Thanks.”

“Big Sister, answers Misaka Misaka? Are you alright asks Misaka Misaka?”

“Yes, thank you, and I apologize for worrying you. But that is not why I called, as I’m sure you know.”

Silence.

“You just made Misaka 11032 cry in my arms. I am very angry with you, Last Order. Last Order I love all my Sisters. I learned my lesson with Misaka 9982. Last Order, we all get angry with our friends and family, it’s part of life. But, would, you should never tell someone you hate them like that. How would you feel if I told you that, because you made Misaka 10032 cry, I hate you?”

Crying sounds start from the phone…” But Misaka 10032 almost killed Savior. Misaka Misaka was scared, cries Misaka Misaka.”

“We all were, Last Order, but that’s no reason to hate Misaka 10032. Kamijou forgave her, so should you. The entire Network follows your lead and they are all ignoring Misaka Imouto. Can you imagine how horrible it is to be cut off suddenly from all your Sisters like that? That’s cruel.”

Silence, with intermittent sniffles.

“I’m going now,” said Misaka, “Think about what I said. Good night.” And she disconnected.

Misaka quickly grabbed two sets of pajamas and towels and went into the bathroom. Her Sister was just climbing into the tub. Misaka quickly hung up the towels and pajamas. She washed off quickly and joined her Sister in the pleasantly hot tub. They both sank down until the water was up to their chins and sighed simultaneously.

Misaka giggled. “I guess for you having been around the other Sisters for all your life, this is normal, but, for me, it is strange seeing myself doing things.”

“Misaka 10032 says that Big Sister’s thoughts are interesting, Misakas have not considered that. Misaka 10032 notes that Big Sister is slightly more tanned than Misaka 10032. Misaka 10032 also has mole on her shoulder that does not correspond to Big Sister’s left shoulder, Misaka 10032 notes.”

“So, we are not quite a mirror. It is still so strange to watch myself doing things like bathing.” Misaka laughed.

“Misakas become used to it very quickly Misaka 10032 admits.”

The Sisters got out, dried off, and dressed in fresh underwear and pajamas. Misaka wore her usual Gekota pajamas, but gave a plain pair to her sister.

“I’m going to set an early alarm for tomorrow, Misaka Imouto. We can have breakfast here and then I will go to class and you can go and enjoy your day. If you need anything, feel free to text me. I want to know if your Sisters are still snubbing you. If they are listening now, I want them to know, I would give everything I have just to have my friend wake up from her coma and say hello to me. Anything! You have no idea how awful it is to visit her, try to talk to her, and only get silence. Don’t do this to Misaka 10032.”

“Misaka 10032 thanks Big Sister.”

“You’re welcome. Would you like to sleep in Kuroko’s bed there?” [Shyly] “Or, would you mind sharing my bed tonight, so I don’t have bad dreams?”

“Misaka 10032 would be happy to share Big Sister’s bed tonight, Misaka 10032 replies.”

The two Sisters climber into bed, Misaka turned out the lights, and they both fell asleep. Misaka slept fairly well.

Kamijou had walked to the minimarket to grab a soba sandwich and green tea drink after being dropped off. He made it back to the door of his apartment, unlocked it and let himself in. He flicked on the lights and let out a small scream.

Reclining on his bed was a Misaka sister, petting Sphynx, looking at him in a not Sisterly way…

“Welcome home, Savior, greets Misaka 11420.”

Kamijou locks and bolts his door, then frantically starts waving his arms. “What? How did you get in?”

“You sliding balcony door was open.”

“Misaka 11420, your presence here is highly inappropriate! I appreciate your feelings for me, but, if your Big Sister or Index finds out you were here, they will never find enough of my body to give a proper burial!” Kamijou cried out.

“Misaka 11420 is disconnected from the network, Misaka 11420 reports.”

“They will find out!” Kamijou cries in terror, “They have ways!”

“Misaka 11420 is pouting.”

Kamijou put his dinner in the kitchen and carefully walked into his main room.

He say down at the far end of the bed from Misaka 11420 and patted a spot a little way from him. She immediately made her way down until she was almost in his lap. He gently took her shoulders and set her back to a safer zone. He was perspiring heavily.

“Misaka 11420, we need to talk.”

“Do you not find Misaka 11420 attractive Misaka 11420 asks worriedly? Are you angry with Misaka 11420 Misaka 11420 asks frightened?”

“Wait, please. What I want to say is this: in the last two days I have had confessions from Misaka 10032, you, Index, and Misaka Big Sister. It is overwhelming. I cannot give an answer yet to any of you yet, in all fairness to all of you. Big Sister and Index have already agreed to wait for a while and I am hoping that you and Misaka Imouto will please do the same.”

“Misaka 11420 did not know that Big Sister had declared her love to Savior, Misaka states sadly.”

“Misaka 11420, I am not rejecting your confession. I am only saying we cannot be together like this right now. It is not right! I don’t want to be seen as taking advantage of your…inexperience with boys. Let me guess, you read this in Manga or saw it on TV.”

Misaka 11420 blushed.

“Misaka 11420, you don’t have to be so forward to attract my or any boy’s attention, you are wonderful as yourself. After all you did save my life!”

Kamijou stood up, took her hands, and helped her stand up. She looked in his eyes, “Misaka 11420 does truly love you Misaka 11420 affirms. Thank you for being kind to Misaka 11420, Misaka 11420 says gratefully.” She leaned forward and gave him a little kiss on the cheek and went out his balcony door and disappeared.

Kamijou flopped back on his bed.

“I survived.”

The next morning, Uiharu was slowly making her way up to the school gates, lost in thought. She occasionally reached up and unconsciously touched the flower band in her hair. Suddenly she felt her skirt fly high in the air!

“Shriek! SATEN!”

“Those are cute little Panda bears this morning, Uiharu-chan!” said Saten cheerfully.

Uiharu fought to bring her skirt back down and under control. “How can you do that to me all the time?!”

“It does seem a little cruel,” commented Kanzaki.

“Good morning Kanzaki-sama, good morning Saten-san,” Uiharu said politely

“Good morning,” replied Kanzaki and Saten.

“Are you attending school with Saten today, Kanzaki-sama? Won’t there be trouble with that sword?” asked Uiharu.

“Don’t worry,” replied Kanzaki, “I have cast a glamour. The only ones who can see me are the two of you.”

“Can we meet for lunch, Uiharu? I have things to talk about with you,” asked Saten.

“Yes, please!” replied Uiharu, “I do too.”

“OK, rooftop?”

“Perfect!”

And the two girls went their separate ways, with a tall shadow following Saten.

Lunchtime the two girls and Kanzaki met up on the roof of the school. It was a pleasant day, and they took a quiet corner out of the wind. They both looked at Kanzaki. “Is it ok to talk here?” asked Saten.

“It’s fine,” Kanzaki reassured her.

“What’s your news, Uiharu?” asked Saten.

“It’s hard to believe, Saten. Misaka and Kanzaki told me the other day and I still don’t believe it. Do you remember when they told us about the lady who came and brought me back to life and restored you?”

“Of course,” said Saten.

“And she said she was my Mother?”

“Yes.”

“Apparently, Kanzaki says she is the Goddess Konohana Sakuya, the Goddess of Flowers and Life. And she said she was my Mother.”

“Really? Wow!!”

“This doesn’t really change anything for me, Saten. I’m still me; I just plan to live up to being braver in the future.”

“You have always been brave, Uiharu. Look at how hard you worked to get into Judgement!”

Uiharu blushed. “What’s your news, Saten”

“They found out why I got the brain bleed and why I’m a Level 0: turns out I’m a specialized type of Mage called a Healer. It means I can learn how to help fix people who are sick or injured eventually!”

“That’s so cool! Can Kanzaki and scary guy train you?”

“Unfortunately, we cannot. This is outside our level of competence,” answered Kanzaki.

“Oh! What are you going to do then?”

“We’re working on that,” Kanzaki answered.

Misaka’s alarm went off, waking her up for school for the first time in several days. As she opened her eyes and stretched out her arm to cancel the alarm, she had the bizarre sight of seeing her face open its eyes and yawn, then blink at her sleepily.

“Good morning Big Sister, says Misaka 10032 sleepily. Did you sleep well, inquires Misaka 10032?”

“Yes, thank you for being with me Misaka Imouto. Shall we wash up and get dressed?”

Misaka 10032 responded by getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. Misaka allowed her privacy while she pulled out fresh uniforms for them both and laid them out on Kuroko’s bed. She quickly made up her bed and pulled out the school books and things she would need for the day and packed her school bag.

Once Misaka 10032 finished up, Misaka took her turn in the bathroom getting ready. She never bothered with makeup so it did not take very long. She popped back out, changed into her uniform, grabbed her school bag, and invited Misaka 10032 to breakfast.

It was still earlier than most students went to eat so they had the dorm’s café mostly to themselves. They chose what they wanted, got their tea and tableware and sat down to eat in a secluded corner where they would not be easily noticed. After eating for a few minutes, Misaka asked Imouto, “Not to bring up a sore subject, but have any of your Sisters reconnected to you yet on the Network?”

“Misaka 10032 reports that only Misaka 11420 has contacted Misaka 10032 so far this morning asking Misaka 10032 to meet for lunch today, Misaka 10032 says sadly.”  
“I am so sorry Misaka 10032. Please meet me at the hospital this afternoon after school, I’m not letting you be alone! You will have dinner with me and spend the night again. I will not let you be abandoned like this,” Misaka said angrily.

“Misaka 10032 is grateful to Big Sister for her support says Misaka 10032 gratefully.”

“We are family. We are ALL family,” Misaka said.

After breakfast Misaka walked Misaka Imouto to the front gate and gave her a hug. “See you this afternoon. Please check in with me by text if you feel lonely!”

“Misaka 10032 promises to text, Misaka 10032 says.”

Misaka walked slowly to her first class, dreading the stares, the questions. She got to the class early as well, and made her way to her desk. She got set up and checked her phone. No messages, which was good, she guessed. She turned her head and stared out the window and got lost in her thoughts and memories. The classroom slowly filled up and she never even noticed until the class president cleared her throat twice, loudly, and then called the room to order.

The instructors treated her very gently, rarely if ever calling on her the whole day. There were a lot of stares, but not much whispering of pointing. It seemed her classmates were either being gentle or had been told to be kind. 

She ate lunch at the concealed back table by herself. The Dorm Mother stopped by just to ask how she was doing and if she needed anything, but that was it. Misaka Imouto texted her that she was having a nice lunch with Misaka 11420, who was being kind. The interesting thing was she received a text from Shokuhou Misaki again asking how Kuroko was doing without her usual snark or nastiness. Misaka sent her a polite reply.

The rest of the afternoon went the same. There was no homework to speak of, just some reading assignments. Misaka was very grateful. When the day ended, she went straight to the Dorm Mother’s Office. She knocked on the door and waited. “Enter! Ah Misaka, how was your first day back?”

“Ryōbo-sensei everyone was very kind, thank you.” 

“I am glad, how can I help you?”

“Ryōbo-sensei, may I take you up on the offer of a ride to the hospital?”

“Of course, right now? The driver will meet you at the gate in five minutes, it’s a blue sedan.”

“Thank you so much for everything, Ryōbo-sensei.”

“Just text me if you will be late, please.”

“I will, thank you”

As Misaka started out the front door, from behind her she heard a breathless, “Wait Misaka!”

She turned and Kongo Mitsuko came running up, by herself for once.

“I’m sorry, I’m sure you are in a hurry, but I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am,” Kongo said. “If there is anything I or my family can do to help, please ask. Anything.”

Misaka’s heart softened. Kongo sometimes came across as elitist, but she was showing her kind side now. “Kongo-san, you know Uiharu-san from the 177th? She is collecting recordings from people to play in Kuroko’s room so she always hears voices from her friends. If you would like to record a message to her, I’m sure she would appreciate it. Contact Uiharu as we are trying to do this today or tomorrow.”

“You would like me to contribute too? Kongo thanks you!” and she rushed off.

Misaka made it to the car without further delay and headed off to the hospital.

Kamijou managed to program the alarm clock on his new phone without difficulty. He still slept in the bathtub as he didn’t want to disturb his routine. He got up, washed up and dressed, and found that there was a single piece of bread left in the kitchen.

“Such misfortune.”

He made a toast and left for school.

He actually made it to the gates early, which was fortunate because there was a certain Anti-Skill Lieutenant, who doubled as an instructor, waiting there, leaning against the wall. Casually scanning the arriving groups of students.

Until she spotted her target. Then she unfolded from the wall and straightened up.

“Good morning Kamijou-sama.”

“Good morning, Yomikawa-sensei.”

“I am here to escort you to your class, but first to see to your apology for terrifying Komoe-sensei. I would hate for Fukiyose Serei to find out you made Komoe-sensei cry…”

“Nnnnoooooo!”

She marched him straight to the teachers’ offices where the tiny Komoe-sensei was seated having a coffee. Yomikawa opened the door, dragged in Kamijou, and then closed and locked the door.

“Look what the cat dragged in and the dog won’t drag out Komoe-san,” she said.

Giant tears fell from Komoe-sensei’s eyes. “Kamijou! How could you do that to me! Visit me and then try to commit suicide! How could you be so cruel? I cried for hours!”

Kamijou fell to the ground in the full Dogeza. “Komoe-sensei, I didn’t know what I was doing, I was out of my mind with grief. The only thing I knew was that in my last time on Earth, you were the final person I wanted to visit to say farewell, for all the kindness you had always shown me, your worst student. It may have seemed cruel to you, but it meant much to me.”

Yomikawa was touched. That was why he had visited Komoe-sensei?

“Really?” asked Komoe-sensei, “I was the last person you wanted to visit, I meant that much to you?” Her eyes lit up with stars.

“Truly. I am so sorry that I hurt you by that.”

Her high-pitched voice almost trilled. “Kamijou, that’s about the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me! I forgive you.”

He got up off the ground.

She looked up at him. “How is your friend?”

Kamijou just shook his head, “I wish I could say good, but I would be lying. Please spare any prayers you would waste on me for her, sensei.”

He turned and left as both teachers looked after him sadly.

“Yomikawa-san, is it that bad?”

“I don’t want to say there’s no hope, but it’s very bad.”

Kamijou made it to his room and got to his desk in advance of the rest of his class. The looks of shock when the entered and found him seated and ready for the day were priceless. He made it through the day, without incident and Komoe-sensei didn’t even assign him extra homework, to the shock of the rest of the class.

Even more disturbing was the fact that he failed to take part in the bantering of his two usual partners in crime, Tschuchimikado and Aogami, which drew stares from everywhere. As soon as class ended, he packed up and ran out the door without a word to anyone, disappearing like a teleporter.

Everyone met up in Index’s room, with Kamijou arriving last. Shortly thereafter Dr Heaven Canceller arrived.

“First the good news, the delightful young lady with the healthy appetite can be discharged tomorrow. Misaka, I understand she will be in your care?”

“Yes, Doctor, she will be staying with me for now.”

“All right. Now, as regards young Kuroko,” the Doctor said with a sad face. “I regret I have no good news at all. The best I can tell you is that she maintains. No better, no worse. She must have a stubborn fighting spirit to have lasted this long, so that is good. Your plan for the recordings is excellent. If we could coax her brain to a higher level of function, we could start to consider bringing her out of the induced coma, but nothing yet. I’m just worried that at anytime her body could start to give out, once it eats up whatever is sustaining it. We had to suction her lungs again early this morning. She needs to improve and actually start healing these injuries.”

Everyone looked unhappy.

“Misaka you and Kamijou can go visit her again whenever you are ready. The rest of you, if you want to go to the window, please do.” With that, he left.

Silence for a few moments. Then Uiharu said shyly, “Misaka, I will have the sound recording ready to go tomorrow. If you want to record more violin music tonight, that would be great, I found the concert recordings of you and already put them on there. A lot of people sent recordings already!”

“Thank you Uiharu!”

Misaka and Kamijou left to go to the ICU. Saten looked at Stiyl and Kanzaki who were standing near Index’s bed. 

“Is there any chance I could try something to help? Anything?” she asked tearfully.

Stiyl looked at her and answered her kindly, “Your heart is in a good place, but you would be more likely to kill yourself and her if you tried. I’m sorry, girl, but it would be a spectacularly bad idea right now. I admire you for offering, but no, don’t even try.”

Index looked at him, “There must be something more we can do!” she cried plaintively. “Can’t you see she’s running out of time?”

Stiyl looked at her and said, coldly, “She ran out of time already. This is just borrowed time. Stolen time.”

Index fell back like she was shot. Her mouth working like a fish on dry land. Even Kanzaki could not believe how cruel Stiyl’s words had been. Saten just stared with open eyes. Suddenly…

“Arrrrrrr!” 

A blur and a small form flashed across the room and buried her small fist in Stiyl’s stomach, with all the force that a five-foot-tall, ninety-pound little girl with flowers in her hair could generate! Not much more damage than a kitten would do a rottweiler, but the element of surprise counts for a lot. She actually knocked him off his feet and ended up sitting on him, pummeling his chest with her little fists!

“You buh buh BASTARD! That’s our FRIEND!” She screamed, “At least Index tried! Maybe she was wrong! But your religion can go to HELL if it doesn’t care! BASTARD!”  
Each word was punctuated with a punch to his chest. 

Finally, Kanzaki got over her shock and wrapped her arms around Uiharu and lifted her off of the stunned Stiyl. Uiharu wriggled in her arms and tried to escape. She wanted round 2 with Stiyl! Kanzaki motioned with her head for Stiyl to leave for a moment while she carried the sobbing with rage Uiharu over to a chair. Saten rushed over and crouched next to her with both of them trying to calm down the enraged little girl, who was still shrieking about how she was going to “kick his ass”.

Index wasn’t sure what shocked her more: Stiyl’s horribly cold indifference to Kuroko’s life or the suddenly ferocious (and possibly suicidal) attack by Uiharu on Stiyl.  
It took five long minutes of talking, petting, and back rubbing to finally calm Uiharu down. Her face was red, her uniform was disarranged, and she was still breathing hard.

“Kazari! What brought that on?” asked Saten in awe.

“He was talking about Kuroko like she was disposable! And blaming Index! Who tried to do a good thing! I got so mad I saw red! I wanted to punch that smirk off his face, but he’s too tall, so I punched what I could,” Uiharu explained.

“Who taught you all those bad words? I was shocked!”

Uiharu blushed, “Kuroko,” she said quietly.

“Uiharu,” Kanzaki said, “I won’t apologize for Stiyl, that’s his job if he decides to. He comes across as cold and uncaring, but he does have a caring heart, even if he doesn’t show it. I don’t think he meant what he said, the way he said it. I think he was trying to make a point to Index, but said it in a cruel way.”

“I’m still mad.”

Kanzaki smiled at her. “That’s fair.”

Misaka and Kamijou went through the now familiar ritual of decontamination and changing to go visit Kuroko. They entered the room and sat down, with Kamijou carefully keeping his distance. Misaka immediately lifted one of Kuroko’s hands into both of hers and started talking to her, telling her about her day, how nice the Dorm Mother was being, that Misaka 10032 had spent the night, how school was, what she did in class, anything to keep talking. 

Kamijou talked about his day at school, telling about meeting with Komoe-sensei, how bored he was, his new cell phone and how confusing it was and he wished she was there to explain it to him. He told her that Lieutenant Yomikawa had said to say hello and was hoping she could see her soon. Misaka chimed in that Kongo and Shokuhou had also sent their respects.

“Biribiri, does she sound like she’s coughing or choking?”

“She can’t be, she’s on a respirator.”

They looked more closely at the tube that went through the hole in her throat. It was filling with blood.

Misaka froze. Kamijou looked around the room and saw what he was looking for. He ran to the wall, flipped up the cover, and slammed his hand on the red mushroom button.

“Code Blue Critical Care ICU. Code Blue Critical ICU, Code Blue Critical Care ICU.”

The doors crashed open and Dr. Heaven Canceller came rushing in with his team.

Misaka started giving off sparks and arcing. “NONONONONONONO!”

Kamijou wrapped her in his arms, putting his right hand on her head, stopping the arcing.

Dr Heaven Canceller yelled at him: “Get her OUT OF HERE!”

Kamijou needed no further encouragement, he threw Misaka over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, being sure to keep his right hand on her body and raced down the hall to the Nurses station. The ICU nurse was still sitting there.

“What’s wrong?”

“She’s a Level 5 Electro; her friend just coded while we were in the room and her powers are out of control!”

“She looks fine now.”

“That’s only because my ability is to suppress Espers, if I let go of her, she will lose control again. Don’t you have a protocol for this?”

“Are you sure?”

Kamijou removed his right hand from Misaka’s body, she immediately started arcing dramatically. He slapped his hand back down. 

You could now start to see his skeleton through his hand…

The nurse picked up a red phone and pushed the only button in the middle.

Back in Index’s room, things had settled down. Stiyl was still off some place, possibly soothing his ego at being taken down by a little girl. Kanzaki and Index were talking in low voices and Saten and Uiharu were sitting in chairs next to each other, talking as well. 

Uiharu looked at Saten all serious and said, “Saten, I have something serious to ask you, if you don’t mind, and I want to do it now, please.”

“OK, Uiharu, so serious, what is it?”

“Um, Saten, I…”

“Code Blue Critical Care ICU. Code Blue Critical ICU, Code Blue Critical Care ICU.”

The color drained out of the two girls’ faces; Index gave a little scream.

“Oh no, is Misaka still there?”

Then, a moment later…

“Code RED, I repeat Code RED. Level 5 Esper out of control, Critical Care ICU.”  
“Code RED, I repeat Code RED. Level 5 Esper out of control, Critical Care ICU.”  
“Code RED, I repeat Code RED. Level 5 Esper out of control, Critical Care ICU.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now. Hopefully that was...entertaining. 
> 
> Yes, hospitals do have different color codes for different things. I actually wore a tag attached to my key card with all of them on it, because you just couldn't remember them all. No I won't give them away.
> 
> As usual, gotta watch out for the quiet ones!
> 
> Please, comments, critiques, sass, always welcomed. Dunno if I will put out another one tomorrow or if I will let you all suffer from cliff-hanger syndrome for a day. 8-)


	20. "Containment Breach!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another, hopefully, exciting chapter!
> 
> More bad things happen. More of my bad humor too. Some feistiness.
> 
> Usual anti-legal spell casting: not my anime, not my characters, just my loving fanfiction
> 
> Warning: bad language, naughty bits, violence

“Buuuwah! Buuuwah!”

“Tactical Team Activation. Level 5 Esper out of control, Critical Care ICU, Academy City Hospital. Priority One. Expedite.”

“Repeat: Tactical Team Activation. Level 5 Esper out of control, Critical Care ICU, Academy City Hospital. Priority One. Expedite.”

Konori dropped her cup of tea in the 177th Judgment HQ office and it shattered. There was most likely only one Level 5 at that hospital at this time, and for her to lose control of her powers… she sprinted down the stairs to her motorcycle.

Lieutenant Yomikawa was on her way to the hospital to check on Kuroko when she heard the tones drop. “Goddamnit!” She flipped on her lights and siren and accelerated.

Despite Kamijou’s efforts, Misaka was starting to spark more. He looked at the nurse ad shouted, “I’m taking her outside, away from all the equipment!” and picked up Misaka again, this time in a Princess carry and raced down the Emergency stairs; his body wrapped in a blue glow. The nurse noticed that his scrubs were starting to smoke.

“Kuroko!” cried Saten.

“Misaka!” cried Uiharu.

Index bowed her head and started to pray for all three: Kuroko, Misaka, and Kamijou.

A brilliant blue light attracted Kanzaki’s attention out the window. She went over and looked in time to see Kamijou race out an Emergency Exit with an arcing Misaka in his arms. He obviously was trying to control her with Imagine Breaker, but she could see the flashes illuminating his skeleton through his skin. Stiyl came running in the room. 

“Ward them all!” Kanzaki shouted and then she lept out the window.

Kamijou gently lay Misaka on the ground, keeping his hand on skin the entire time. He was in more pain than ever as the electricity fried the palm of his hand, but he never let go. He smiled wryly as he remembered Komoe-sensei’s physics lectures about electricity: “It’s not the voltage, but the amperage that kills you!”

He heard a solid < THUMP > near him, looked, and saw Kanzaki had landed near him, apparently jumping from Index’s window. The blue glow and arcing was getting pretty bright, but by keeping his hand on Biribiri, at least she wasn’t, yet, throwing off giant bolts. But the security lights were dimming.

“I, don’t, suppose, you, have, a, spell, for, this?” Kamijou gasped in pain.

Kanzaki frowned, “No, unfortunately.”

A small medical team came out and approached, just in time for the first bolt to escape from Misaka’s body and arc outwards. Almost as fast, Kanzaki’s sword intercepted the bolt and diverted it into a light pole, in a shower of sparks.

“Thanks!” he gasped. His top was now actively smoldering.

“We can’t get near you”, the Doctor shouted, “the electrical field is too intense!”

“Get back inside!”

“Tell the Tac Team this is not an attack!” radioed Lieutenant Yomikawa, “It’s an Esper who’s friend is in danger and the trauma has caused her to lose control. Do NOT treat it as an attack! My ETA is four minutes.”

“Tac Team arriving via air assets in five minutes with mobile suits. Level 5 has been removed to exterior rear of hospital by a civilian. Hospital reports Crisis Team unable to approach due to nature of Esper’s powers.”

“Civilian?” Yomikawa thought, “Bet I know who that is.” She pressed down harder on her accelerator.

Konori leaned over her handlebars and pushed her motorcycle to it’s limits. Fortunately, there was a dedicated emergency lane to the hospital during peak traffic times and she took advantage of this. Driving at these almost reckless speeds was good, because it kept her mind off of what was happening…and why a certain Level 5 might have lost control of her powers.

Dorm Mother received a phone call in her office from Campus Security. “Turn on your TV to the news!”

“…on the scene with Breaking News, from the Academy City Hospital. We have been here awaiting a status update on the condition of the critically injured Judgement Officer, when suddenly there was a disturbance at the hospital. We have been surrounded by heavily armed Anti-Skill officers and they have now positioned armored vehicles between us and the hospital, for our protection.”

“Get that! Get that!”

A huge blue flash appeared behind the reporter, then the signal was lost.

They went back to the anchor. “We seem to be having technical difficulties, we will try to regain contact with our colleague at the scene. Meanwhile all that is known is there is some sort of emergency at Academy City Hospital. There are reports that the Anti-Skill Tactical Team is being deployed. We will bring further details as we received them.”

Dorm Mother slumped in her chair…

Misaka 10032 had arrived at the sidewalk checkpoint to the hospital where she was stopped by an Anti-Skill officer. She had seen the blue glow behind the hospital and knew she needed to go help Big Sister. “I’m sorry Miss. There’s an active incident at the hospital right now, it’s not safe. I can’t let you in.”

Misaka 10032 looked around. The officer was alone, there was no one else near them. She reached out her hand and touched his arm. “Misaka 10032 is sorry Misaka 10032 states with sorrow.” 

She then shocked the Officer unconscious and ran past the checkpoint towards the blue glow as fast as she could.

Kamijou looked at Kanzaki as the glow continued to worsen from Misaka. Kanzaki had already cut the scrub off of his back for she feared it would catch fire. His entire rib cage was visible through his skin.

“Kanzaki,” he shouted, “I’m trying, but I don’t know how if I can really contain her if she keeps this up! Get Index and the girls out of here! Don’t worry about me!”

Kanzaki’s lashed and diverted three more bolts, sending them arcing straight up into the night sky. “No, my place is with you! Stiyl will take them!”

Kanzaki turned her head to see Stiyl looking down from the window. He nodded and then withdrew. She heard faintly from within the room: “Misaka! Touma! Nooooo!”

She and Kamijou were then both startled to hear, “Misaka 10032 apologizes for arriving late. How can Misaka 10032 assist inquires Misaka 10032?”

“Misaka Imouto,” asked Kamijou, “Can you draw off some of the juice Misaka is putting out?”

“Misaka 10032 is unsure, Misaka 10032 replies candidly. Big Sister has significantly higher output than Sisters can produce, Misaka 10032 explains.”

“Can you ask your other Sisters?

There was a slight hesitation. “Other Sisters are still angry with Misaka 10032 and have disconnected from her on the Misaka Network, only Misaka 11420 still speaks with Misaka 10032, Misaka 10032 reports sadly.”

“What? Of all the times…ok, let me think…”

Physics Class. Komoe-sensei. Electricity. Her high squeaky voice.

“Remember class, even though the weather is as safe as we can make it in Academy City, it is possible to have lightning storms. Always seek safe shelter. If you are in the open, you want to lie flat, you do not want to be the tallest object because lightning seeks to strike the tallest object to go to the…”

“GROUND!” shouted Kamijou, “We just need to ground her out and hopefully this will stop.”

Misaka 10032 and Kanzaki looked at him like he had two heads.

“Never mind it will take too long to explain. Misaka Imouto, are you willing to take a chance that this may kill both of us, if it might save your sister?”

“Misaka 10032 answers in the positive, Misaka will die for Savior or Big Sister, Misaka 10032 affirms with all her heart.”

The sound of heavy helicopters approaching filled the air.

“Kanzaki, I need to borrow your sword for a minute, please.”

Kanzaki batted away another two bolts. “You are not killing yourself with it, are you?”

“I hope not. I just need you to stick it in the ground near us so just a small part of the metal is above ground. But within arm’s length, please.”

Without question and with complete trust in the boy, Kanzaki turned and drove her sword into the soft ground to exactly the depth he asked for.

“Kanzaki, please step back, shield yourself, and the hospital. If…if something happens to me, as long as Misaka and the other have their smiles, I have no regrets. Misaka Imouto, take my left hand and then grab the metal part of the sword…”

The last thing he heard was, “My magic name is Salvare000, "Be the salvation of those who cannot be saved"…

“She’s only a little girl, her friend is the Judgement Officer who was injured LOD. Something has triggered her to lose control. RUBBER rounds only, damnit! Where’s the Man Portable Capacity Down?” shouted Lieutenant Yomikawa as she fastened her helmet.

“It’s still being configured, Lieutenant! Three more minutes.”

“OK, I’m going to go scout, deploy but do not engage until I order you to. Target is in the rear of the hospital.”

“Roger!”

She sprinted to the back of the building. When she got to the corner, she saw something that looked like a five story tall fire demon trying to shield the hospital, Kanzaki holding her hands in an odd way pointed towards Kamijou, who was on his knees with one hand on Misaka’s bare stomach and the other hand…holding hands with one of the Sisters, who was reaching for what looked like a sword, jammed into the ground. As she touched it, there was a brilliant flash, and Yomikawa was thrown through the air until she hit something and knew no more.

< “Misaka 10032, what is going on asks Misaka 11420 anxiously. There are disturbing images on the television from the hospital reports Misaka 11420 worriedly.” >

< “Misaka 10032 cannot talk now Misaka 10032 apologizes. Misaka 10032 and Savior are trying to save Big Sister’s life reports Misaka 10032 anxiously as Misaka 10032 apologetically disconnects from kind Sister Misaka 11420. Farewell Sister, says Misaka 10032.” >

< “What?! Cries Misaka Misaka anxiously. Big Sister is in danger? Cries Misaka Misaka. What is happening asks Misaka Misaka worriedly?” >

< Perhaps if Last Order wasn’t being cruel to Misaka 10032, Last Order would be aware of the situation, Misaka 11420 replies coldly as she rudely disconnects herself from Last Order.” >

Dr Heaven Canceller removed his hands momentarily from the controls of the robotic surgical device as the building shook and the lights dimmed. “Can’t that boy ever do anything without destroying half the city?” he sighed. He then resumed what he was doing.

Stiyl had thrown a protesting Index over his shoulder, grabbed the other two girls and thrust them out into the hallway, and shouted, “Run!” pointing towards the far end of the building. They all started running, but when it was obvious Uiharu’s little legs couldn’t keep up, without breaking pace, he scooped her under one arm and kept going. She shrieked in fury. Then they were all thrown to the floor by a violent shaking of the building, but Stiyl managed to twist so that he landed on his back with Index and Uiharu landing safely on top of him.

“Lieutenant, Lieutenant…are you ok?”

Yomikawa opened her eyes. She saw two, no it was just one officer looking at her. “I’m alright. Status? How long was I out?”

“You were out about a minute. The unit nearest to you has lost power, like it was hit with an EMP or something. We’re holding positions waiting for you.” He helped her to her feet.

“Wait here, let me go look again.”

Kanzaki’s ears were ringing; that was good, she was still alive. She opened her eyes and saw that the hospital was still standing, but Stiyl’s familius, the Fire Elemental was gone, so it too had done its job protecting the hospital. Then she saw the three bodies lying still, she ran over to them.

Misaka was not longer glowing and spitting sparks, she was breathing normally and seemed just to be unconscious or stunned. Misaka 10032 was already sitting up and looking around, so Kanzaki turned to Kamijou, who was lying face down. She turned him over and shook him gently. He had a smile on his face.

“Are you alright, boy?” Kanzaki asked gently.

No response. She looked more closely. His face and lips were blue, he was not breathing. Kanzaki looked at Misaka 10032. “He is not breathing.”

Misaka 10032 did not hesitate, she remembered from her training. She quickly checked for a pulse at his throat. None. She positioned him on his back, interlocked her hands and started hard and fast CPR.

“1and2and3and4and5and6…”

< Misaka 11420, Misaka 10032 reports that Savior has no pulse and Misaka 10032 is doing CPR, Misaka 10032 disconnects” >

Stiyl coughed from the dust that was raised from the building shaking and let go of Index and Uiharu. “Sorry for the rough landing, are you both OK? Saten are you OK?”

[PUNCH!]

“That’s for grabbing me without permission!”

“Oh god, you are going to be just as much trouble as that unlucky Baka!”

“Listen! I’ve been waiting to yell at you some more, now that I can yell rationally! You bastard! Everyone calls him “unlucky” and we all laugh at his misfortune. Even he laughs at it. Did you ever think about his misfortune? Did YOU? Did you ever notice that his supposed “bad luck” causes him to turn up at just the right time in just the right place for him to save the person who needs saving the most?! Did you ever think about that you bastard? Did you ever for once think maybe he and Index were *supposed* to show up at the lake just then at that time to pull Kuroko out and prevent her from dying?! Maybe it wasn’t really her time? Maybe his bad luck was to be the one to be blamed for Kuroko’s GOOD luck at not dying at the wrong time?”

[PUNCH]

“DID YOU EVER CONSIDER THAT!!!”

[PUNCH]

“He didn’t do it because he LOVES Kuroko, hell, I don’t even know if he likes her. He did it because it was the right thing to do, because he knew she was Misaka’s friend. But think about it: his BAD LUCK, is our GOOD LUCK because we might get to see our friend live! And, unlike you, he didn’t even think about what “God” would care or think; that if he tried to save her some god might be angry with him, he just did it!”

[PUNCH]

And then Uiharu stomped away and ducked into the Ladies’ room, from whence crying could be heard.

Saten just stared in amazement, and then said, “Excuse me” and ran in after her.

Stiyl looked at Index and said, “I am learning lessons in humility today.”

Yomikawa got to the back corner of the building and heard, “77and78and79” She ran around and saw the Sister pumping on Kamijou’s chest as Kanzaki was checking on Misaka who appeared to be breathing normally. Yomikawa grabbed her portable, “Man down, I need a medic unit pronto at the back of the hospital. CPR in progress. All other units stand down, scene is secure.”

She walked over to the opposite side of Misaka 10032, knelt by Kamijou, interlaced her fingers and said, “Switch” as Misaka 10032 hit one hundred. She smoothly replaced Misaka 10032’s hands and began her own stack of 100 compressions while her paramedics arrived and began to set up. 

The First Paramedic gently led Misaka 10032 away and started an IV in Kamijou’s left arm. A second one attached leads to Kamijou’s chest, working around Yomikawa’s compressions. He then connected the leads to the EKG and looked at the rhythm. “A-fib.” He grabbed the paddles. “Charging.”

< Vreeeeeeeeeee >

“CLEAR!” He shouted. Yomikawa removed her hands and leaned back. 

Bam! Kamijou’s body arched and then fell back.

“V-Fib, hit him again.”

“Charging.” 

< Vreeeeeeeeeee >

“CLEAR!”

Bam!

Long pause.

“Sinus rhythm! YES! Let’s package and go! 

Yomikawa bowed her head and said a prayer of thanks. She looked up and saw that both Misaka Sisters were staring at her with big eyes. She got up and went over to them and gathered them in her arms. They watched as her team got a portable stretcher and loaded up Kamijou and ran with him into the ER. They saw Kanzaki pull her sword out of the ground, clean, and sheath it. The whole time Misaka just shook. 

Yomikawa pulled out her portable and called for a wheelchair. They surveyed the damage: the area was blackened, but the hospital untouched. The light poles, benches, and trees were blown sideways, bent almost in half. Yomikawa grinned at Misaka, “Could have been worse. The hospital is still standing.”

Misaka made a weak smile.

The wheelchair arrived and they put Misaka on it and started to take her inside the ER.

“Why?” asked Misaka.

“You’re in shock,” replied Yomikawa, “You just need to get checked out. You also lost control of your powers.”

“Oh my God! Kuroko!” cried Misaka.

“Don’t get all worked up again and get us back to where we were,” said Yomikawa, “I will see if I can get a status for you, OK?”

“Thank you, Yomikawa-sama. I am so sorry to cause so much distress. I have never lost control of my powers like this. I am so sorry.”

“Dispatch to Yomikawa”

“Yomikawa, go”

“Yomikawa, one of the guard posts says he was shocked unconscious by a young girl wearing a Tokiwadai Middle School uniform. Should we start a search? Over.

“Misaka 10032 apologizes but Misaka 10032 needed to hurry to help rescue Big Sister and Savior, Misaka 10032 offers as explanation.”

“Dispatch, Yomikawa, I got this over and out. Sigh. What am I going to do with all you meddling kids?”

They got to the ER and were sent straight to an examination room. Apparently, the hospital, for some strange reason, was diverting all patients to other hospitals at the moment. Misaka asked them all to stay with her. 

“Kanzaki, what happened?” she asked.

“Kamijou shouted something about the ground. He had me drive my sword as far into the earth as I could and then defend the building. He had his right hand on your stomach [Misaka blushed mightily] and held your little Sister’s hand with his left. She then touched the blade of my sword. At that point there was a brilliant flash and concussion knocking me into the wall. When I could see again, you were normal, your Sister was moving and Kamijou…was not. Your Sister performed the CPR magic and that is all I know.”

Misaka and Yomikawa looked at each other.

“That brilliant idiot,” said Misaka, “He used his hand as a voltage regulator and then my Sister and the sword to make a ground to short me out! He sacrificed himself so Misaka 10032 wouldn’t be killed.”

“But, Misaka 10032 told Savior that Misaka 10032 was willing to die for Big Sister Misaka 10032 declares emphatically.”

“Yes, but you know Savior will always sacrifice himself to save the smiles of others, Misaka Imouto.”

< Misaka 11420? Misaka 10032 reports Savior is alive says Misaka 10032 thankfully.” >

< Misaka 11420 is overjoyed says Misaka 11420 equally thankfully. Last Order wants to talk to Misaka 10032 Misaka 11420 reports.” >

< Misaka 10032 has nothing to say to Last Order, Misaka 10032 states coldly. Misaka 10032 only wishes to communicate with Misaka 11420 Misaka 10032 declares. Misaka 10032 must disconnect for a while to communicate with a doctor Misaka 10032 relays to Misaka 11420.” >

A female Doctor came in to examine Misaka, one she had never met before. Yomikawa excused herself to check on Kuroko and Kamijou. The doctor explained she was here to learn from Dr Heaven Canceller and had just started. She gave Misaka a thorough going over, checking all of her vital signs and listening to her story of what precipitated her loss of control. She told Misaka that her pulse rate and blood pressure were still abnormally high and that she was going to give her an injection of an anti-anxiety medication to help her calm down and maintain control for the night.

“Now, this won’t prevent you from using your power if you need to, it will just stop your powers from going out of control. I’m also giving you a prescription for pills to take with you. If you feel like you might be in danger of losing control, you can take one to help you maintain control of your powers. Have you considered counselling to help you through this time of crisis?”

“Yes, Doctor. I already have a counselor that I have been working with and she will be actually staying with me at my school.”

“Excellent, I am glad to hear that. OK, let me give you this injection and you your prescription and you can be off. You may feel slightly light headed initially, but there are no other side effects and the medication is non-habit forming.”

Thank you.”

The Doctor gave Misaka the injection in the vein of her arm and put a cute Gekota band aid over it. When she was done, down the hall Misaka could hear a certain voice: “No, I do not want to stay here tonight. I’m fine! I just want to go home! Besides, someone already has my suite here.”

“Baka!”

Stiyl helped Index back to her feet. She just looked at him. They both went over to the nearest window and looked out. The devastation was impressive, trees, light poles, benches blown over. Stiyl noticed right away his servant was missing, he must have been destroyed protecting the hospital, which was fine. He had done his job.

Then they noticed a group of men loading a spikey haired boy onto a stretcher and heading towards the ER entrance. They could see what looked like the Misaka Sisters being held by an Anti-Skill officer while Kanzaki cleaned and put away her blade.

“Nooooooo! Tooooouuuuuummmmmaaaaa!!!” came the cry of the Nun.

Saten and Uiharu came running from the Ladies’ Room. 

“What happened?” they cried.

“My Touma’s been hurt! He’s on a stretcher!” cried Index.

“No!” cried Uiharu. “How are the others? Are they hurt too?”

“It looks like just him, right now, although I see a wheelchair coming out,” said Stiyl.

Everyone crowded the window now as they saw Misaka loaded in the wheelchair and brought into the hospital.

“We should take Index back to her room,” Saten said, “It’s where they will expect us to be to bring any news.”

“Yes, Index, it’s where they will come look for you,” said Uiharu.

Index allowed herself to be coaxed back into the room and the bed. Everyone sat down to start the waiting game. Uiharu noticed that Stiyl was staring at her and she got a little uncomfortable. Suddenly he shook himself, got up, and walked over to her chair. He got down on one knee so he wasn’t towering over her, although he was still taller, even so.

“Uiharu, I apologize for my harsh words about your friend earlier. Your words have made me think. Hard. I’ve never looked at him in that way before. You brought up an excellent point. I am humbled.”

He got back up, went back to his chair, and sat down, templing his fingers in front of his face.

Misaka, Misaka 11032, and Kanzaki marched down the hall to the room where they could here Kamijou arguing about staying the night in the hospital. Misaka tore open the curtain yelling, “BAKA! You just were electrocuted and had to have CPR! You need to stay…” when she, and the other two, realized that he was on the stretcher wearing only his boxers while they had twelve EKG leads connected all over his body. All three girls turned red, as did Kamijou, with the three girls spinning around quickly.

“Where are your clothes, you pervert?!” cried Misaka, all embarrassed.

“Someone burned them off of me! I wonder who?” shouted Kamijou.

“Sounds like he’s feeling better,” commented Kanzaki.

“What’s all the shouting?” asked Yomikawa as she walked up to the red-faced group. “Oh, feeling better Kamijou?” she asked looking in on him.

“Sensei!” he cried waving his arms around, trying to cover his body.

“Stop moving, you’re throwing off the reading!” said the nurse

Yomikawa laughed, “OK ladies, let’s stop embarrassing him.”

The words were no sooner out of her mouth when Konori-san came running up. 

“Misaka! Yomikawa! Kamijoowowow, OhmygodI’msosorry!” and she turned red and turned around.

“Such misfortune! Is there anyone else coming to see naked Kamijou?”

“Considering the number of Nuns you have walked in on…” said Kanzaki and there was a click from her cell phone.

“NOOOOOOOOO!” cried Kamijou, “You wouldn’t!”

Kamijou heard what sounded suspiciously like High-fives in the hallway.

“Kamijou wants to go back to the bridge.”

“Misaka 10032 does not think that is funny Savior Misaka 10032 shouts! Misaka 10032 already did CPR on Savior tonight, do not make Misaka 10032…” she starts to cry.

“You made my Sister CRY! LET ME AT HIM! I WON’T USE MY POWERS!”

The sound of a struggle ensued in the hallway. Kamijou looked frantically around and realized there was no window and no other exit.

Konori started laughing, “We better take him into protective custody.”

“Please?”

Kamijou then has a thought: “Yomikawa-sensei, did you find out anything about Kuroko? Is she…is she...ok?”

The struggling sounds stopped.

“She’s still in surgery, but she’s alive.”

Crying from the hallway.

Kamijou got up and wrapped a sheet around himself. Dragging the wires (and an exasperated nurse) behind him he went out in the hallway and saw Misaka crying. She looked at him and tried to wave him off, but he was having none of it, he hugged her. 

“She made it another day, Biribiri, sometimes that’s all we can ask for. Just one more day.”

He looked over at Misaka 10032. “Come here Imouto! Join in! My joke was in horrible taste and I apologize for making you cry, c’mon, plenty of hugging room here!”

Misaka 10032 came over and the three of them just held each other after the fright they had.

“What’s taking so long?” Index demanded, “Why hasn’t anyone come?”

“It always takes a while for the Doctors to do anything, Index,” said Saten, “If no one comes in ten more minutes, I’ll go downstairs to the ER, ok?”

Stiyl’s phone made a ping noise, so he fished it out of his pocket. He opened it at looked at the message while the girls looked at him. He…smiled…

“The boy is fine…for now…” He laughed.

The sound was so out of character for him.

“What do you mean?” asked Index.

“Well,” said Stiyl, “You know how he has walked in on more Nuns, practically, than you have books stored in your head?”

Index nodded slowly, growling.

Stiyl walked over and showed her the picture Kanzaki snapped. “Kanzaki just sent this to all the Nuns.”

Index blushed, then giggled, then laughed as she imagined the looks on the faces in London.

Uiharu was trying to wrap her head around the concept: “He walks in and sees the Nuns…nnnnnnaked?”

“He has no concept of knocking,” says Index.

“And what happens to him?” asks Saten.

“I bite his head. A lot.” Answered Index.

They heard the sounds of arguing coming down the hallway.

“Wonder who that could be?” said Saten dryly.

A large group entered the room: both Misakas, Kamijou, Konori, and Yomikawa. Greetings were made and Saten had to grab Index to keep her from flinging herself on to Kamijou.

“Tooooouuuuuummmmaaaaa! What happened? Are you ok? Misaka are you hurt? How is little Kuroko?”

“Whoa, that’s a lot of questions! Hang on and we will all tell our stories and catch up ok? Let me go get some more chairs for our guests,” said Kamijou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already working on the next chapter. Doubt it will be out today, but, you never know.
> 
> Thanks to those catching my WHOPPING typos! Of course now I have to go back and fix them, darn it.
> 
> If you like this, I have two other stories that I have written you might like to check out. Thanks to those leaving kudos, comments and critiques. I love feedback, helps me as a writer. I also have another short story kicking around in my head...
> 
> OK, does Uiharu punching Stiyl really count as "violence"?  
> I do bury cross-fandom references in my stories. If you find them tedious or annoying let me know too and I'll try to stop. I make no promises... LOL. You have been warned about my bad sense of humor!


	21. Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Busy day! Some days they just won't let me stop writing! I know I sound crazy when I say it, but the characters start talking, I start writing. I hear the story in my head.
> 
> Minor warnings: minor violence, slight naughtiness
> 
> I proclaim my disclaimer: not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction take on it all
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

While he went to get chairs, Misaka sent a quick text to Dorm Mother to let her know she was ok and would be a little late; that Kuroko was having another emergency surgery. Dorm Mother wrote back that she could request the car any time and just to call if she needed anything.

Kamijou came back with the chairs and set them up so everyone could have a seat. Konori looked at Misaka and said, “So, how was your day Misaka? Anything interesting happen?”

That got a little chuckle.

Kamijou said, “I’ll start so we don’t traumatize Biribiri again. We were visiting Kuroko in the CCICU like usual and just talking about anything and everything so she would hear our voices. Suddenly I thought I heard her coughing. When we looked, we saw blood in her breathing tube thing.”

“No!” said Saten.

“Poor Misaka,” said Kamijou, “It was too much. I saw the Code Blue Button and punched it. Dr Heaven Canceller got there in seconds, but Mikoto started to lose control. I put my hand on her head and ran out of there with her so they could work.”

“I remember nothing,” said Misaka.

“I got to the nurses’ station and she was worse, I could feel it,” said Kamijou. “I asked them to call for help, but I wanted to get her out of the hospital and away from all the equipment so I ran down the stairs and outside. I guess you saw me out there, Kanzaki?”

“I did, from the window here. I could actually see your ribs through your skin.”

“Next thing I knew, Kanzaki jumped down next to me and Misaka Imouto came running up. Kanzaki was doing batting practice with the lightening I couldn’t contain. At some point I know you cut my shirt off…”

“Yes, it was starting to catch on fire.”

Misaka just looked miserable at the description of what happened.

“I asked Imouto if she could channel the energy, but she didn’t think she could manage Biribiri’s higher levels. I asked if she could ask the other Sisters for help but she said they had cut her off from the Network and weren’t talking to her.”

“STILL?!” Yelled Misaka, then she remembered that Yomikawa wasn’t supposed to know about that.

“So, then I remembered Komoe-sensei’s Physics class.”

“You did what?!” exclaimed Yomikawa.

“Komoe-sensei’s Physics class on electricity and how it seeks the ground, so I thought that if Kanzaki drove her sword deep into the ground, I could keep my hand on Misaka and then hopefully use my right hand to control how much ran through my body to Imouto and then Imouto to ground, we could syphon off all that energy from Misaka and save her life without killing her or Imouto. I figured the worst that would happen is I would burn out regulating the voltage from Misaka to Imouto.”

He smiled. 

“I guess it worked because I didn’t kill Misaka or Imouto.”

“Just yourself, you Baka!” said Misaka.

“But I saved your smiles; both Sisters were alive, that’s what mattered!”

“How do you think the three of us would feel without you?!”

He thought for a long moment.

“I think, I think you would all be a little sad, but if I saved all of you and Kuroko too, that would be a good legacy and, the fact that all of you were still alive and together would leave smiles on your faces.”

Everyone just looked at him, stunned. There was a moment of silence as everyone digested that he had just expressed his life’s philosophy.

“But what caused the explosion? Why were only you injured?” asked Uiharu, curious.

Kanzaki replied, “I’m only guessing based on what I saw at the end. Misaka 10032 was lying a small distance from my sword, not actually holding it any more. I think as the moment of truth arrived, Kamijou instinctively knew the voltage that he had been feeding though her body was going to be too much, so he flung her out of harm’s way and made an arcing connection from his left hand to the sword, instead of through Misaka 10032.”

“Also, it could be a Magical/Esper backlash too,” added Stiyl, “since he was directly feeding the sword. We may never know. But, it’s safe to say that only he could have come up with such a plan.”

“And have it work,” added Uiharu, looking right at Stiyl.

“From my point of view,” said Yomikawa, “I came running up and saw, in no particular order, a giant flaming demon, that looked like he was trying to shield the hospital; Kanzaki-san making weird hand gestures; a sword buried in the ground; Kamijou with his hand on Misaka’s bare belly, holding her Sister’s hand. I saw the Sister touch the Sword and then the next thing I knew I was flying backwards through the air and hit something and was knocked out for a minute. Was that a demon?”

“Grrrrrrrrr, BARE BELLY?”

“Grrrrrrrrr, Your hand was UNDER MY SHIRT?!”

“Innndeeeexxx, no bites! You can’t touch me! Biribiri, your shirt had slid up when I carried you to safety! I didn’t reach under it! I had to touch skin to be sure this worked! Mercy!”

“YOU SLID MY SHIRT UP!!”

“Such Misfortune!”

< SLAP! >

“Only because I’m not supposed to use my powers tonight.”

“Bite his head for me!”

Konori looked at Yomikawa, “Ah, to be young and in love again. In her defense, I would slap him too.”

Saten looked at Kamijou and then she turned to Index and bowed. “Index-san, I am so sorry that I was a little doubtful of your story of Kamijou and all his naked Nuns. However, now I can see how it could happen.”

“Index, what lies did you tell those impressionable young girls? There were no naked Nuns! It’s untrue! Only misunderstandings!”

“Really Kamijou? Shall we place a call to, say, Sister Orsola? She should be awake by now. I’m sure she remembers the TWO times you walked in on her…”

Kamijou starts frantically waving his arms, “No she might still be asleep and she has a poor memory and would agree to anything you say to her!”

At this point, everyone was laughing., except Misaka 10032 who apparently didn’t understand everything.

“Big Sister inquires Misaka 10032, why would it matter if Savior lifted your shirt to touch your abdomen as you are still wearing a bra underneath enquires Misaka 10032. It would provide adequate coverage of the off-limits areas you explained to Misaka 10032 as Misaka 10032 demonstrates by raising Misaka 10032’s blouse up to Misaka 10032’s neck.”

Kamijou immediately slapped BOTH hands over his eyes and screamed as he turned his back. Misaka jumped to her Sister and once again wrestled her blouse and sweater back down to the appropriate place.

“Misaka Imouto! Not in front of males like that!” shouted Misaka.

“Misaka 10032 does not understand Misaka 10032 states with confusion. A bra provides the same coverage as a bathing suit states Misaka 10032 confidently.”

Konori leans over to Yomikawa, “Did you see micro grenades taped to her ribs or was I seeing things?” she whispered.

“I see noth-thing! I hear noth-thing!” Yomikawa whispered back.

“Misaka 10032, we can continue this discussion tonight. In private.”

“Misaka 10032 understands, Big Sister finds it embarrassing to discuss in public due to Big Sister’s body image insecurities Misaka 10032 says understandingly.”

“I do not have…! We will talk later” Misaka said with an extremely red face.

“Is it safe to look yet,” asked Kamijou.

“Yes, you’re safe,” said Saten.

“Nice save,” giggled Uiharu.

“To answer your original question, Yomikawa-san, I believe is your name?” Stiyl said, “That was not a demon but an Elemental of Fire I had placed here to protect the hospital from any attack. It sacrificed itself and now I will have to summon another.”

“Anything else exciting happen today?” asked Misaka.

Index, Saten, and Uiharu just looked at each other and giggled. Stiyl stood up and said, “I’m going out for a cigarette” and abruptly left.

“What was that about with tall, dark and scary?’ asked Misaka.

Saten laughed, “You should have seen it! This afternoon, Uiharu attacked him and knocked him down! Punching him and screaming bad words at him! Kanzaki had to pull her off of him and it took both of us to calm her down!”

“She was a little flower missile!” said Index.

“Then, tonight, when we had to get way from the room, he picked her up under his arm because he didn’t think she was running fast enough and she attacked him again!”

Konori and Yomikawa looked at the little girl who was blushing. “Do you have a death wish?” asked Konori, “He’s three times your size!”

“She really knocked him down?” asked Yomikawa.

“She let out this ferocious growl and just ran at him with her little fist in front of her, ramming it into his stomach and knocking him over. Then she sat on him and whaled on his chest with her fists! When Kanzaki pulled her off she was screaming “Put me down, I’m going back to kick his ass!””

Misaka looked at her friend and said, “Remind me never to make you mad at me!”

Kamijou just asked, “Please tell me you got video?”

“Sorry Kamijou, it happened too fast.”

“What happened to make you so mad?” Konori asked, “I’ve never seen you get angry.”

“He made a really mean comment to Index and it was about how Kuroko was disposable,” Uiharu said softly, “and I just saw red! It was beyond mean, it was cruel! I didn’t even think, my body was just moving on its own.”

“Sometimes those are the best attacks,” said Kanzaki.

“Why the second attack?” asked Yomikawa curiously.

“He made fun of Kamijou after he saved Misaka,” Uiharu said. “It wasn’t fair what he said and I told him so.”

“And she hit again too!” said Saten.

“Uiharu!” said Kamijou.

She blushed again.

“Kamijou-sama,” Yomikawa said, “Komoe-senpai is going to be so happy that you remembered her Physics class and used it to save your friend and the hospital! You will make her year!”

“I am glad. I just wish Dr Heaven Canceller would come and bring us good news.”

A sigh rang out around the room.

There was a knock and the door opened. Everyone looked anxiously at the door, but it was another Sister. She looked in timidly. “Misaka 11420 asks permission to enter requests Misaka 11420 softly”

Index replied, “Please come in Misaka 11420. How are you?”

“Misaka 11420 was worried about Savior, Big Sister, and Misaka 10032, because Misaka 10032 is off the Network and Misaka 11420 missed Misaka 10032 and was worried about Misaka 10032 Misaka 11420 replies anxiously.”

Misaka 10032 walked over to her Sister and hugged her, saying, “Thank you for coming Misaka 11420 and for caring about Misaka 10032 states Misaka 10032 happily. ]Savior rescued Big Sister, Misaka and Lieutenant Yomikawa rescued Savior reports Misaka 10032.”

“No, Misaka Imouto, you also played a big part in saving Big Sister too,” said Kamijou.

Misaka 11420 walked over and examined Kamijou and then Misaka very carefully. “Misaka 11420 is glad to see Savior and Misaka have sustained no major injuries. Savior, is your arm severely damaged?”

“No, just first-degree burns. Should be healed in a week or less. Thank you for asking.”

“Are you relaying to the Network?” asked Misaka.

“No, Misaka 11420 has disconnected from the Network in protest of Network treatment of Misaka 10032 declares Misaka 11420 emphatically. Misaka 11420 is angry with Misaka Sisters declares Misaka 11420 angrily.”

Misaka was shocked. So was Yomikawa. “What’s going on with the Sisters?” asked Yomikawa. “Is Last Order behind this?”

Misaka motioned to both Sisters to say nothing.

“I…we can’t answer that without opening up a whole subject that you really don’t want us to,” Misaka said. “It would involve people close to you too. Can we just leave it at family disagreement and let the Sisters solve it themselves?”

Yomikawa looked at Misaka shrewdly. “If I can’t?”

“Then I will go with you and take my lumps, but I will protect my Sisters.” She turned to her Sisters. “If they want to take me in, do nothing, and tell the others do nothing. Understood! Nothing!”

Misaka held her hands out, with the wrists back to back. She looked at Kamijou: “And that goes for you too, Baka!”

“Biribiri!”

“Why are you telling your Sisters to do nothing?” asked Konori.

“How many Anti-Skill do you have in the city?” asked Misaka.

“About fifty-four hundred,” answered Konori.

“I have about ten thousand Sisters,” answered Misaka.

Konori turned a little pale, she looked at Yomikawa, “She’s kidding right?”

“Nope. And they are all trained in Urban Combat,” said Yomikawa.

Konori looked at Misakas 11420 and 10032 warily.

Misaka sighed, “They won’t attack you; I promise.”

Another knock on the door, it was a very tired Dr. Heaven Canceller with Stiyl. They looked at what was going on.

“Are you arresting her for blowing up the hospital? I won’t press charges; it’s not her fault,” Dr Heaven Canceller said, “If she and her young man hadn’t been in the room at that time, no one would have seen that blood until it was too late and we would have lost her. Damned lucky.”

Uiharu glared at Stiyl again.

“It’s late and I am a tired old man who needs his sleep too. This was another side effect of little Kuroko’s brutal attack where they stomped on her chest. A vein that returns blood from the heart into the lungs, where the blood receives Oxygen and the goes back out into the body, tore. The blood started to fill into the lung spaces and backed up into the trachea and that caused the coughing you heard and the blood into the ET tube that you saw. The immediate and timely surgery saved her. We are going to need more blood again, if you all could spread the word, Type AB- and O-, because she lost more than she can afford again. But she is back in her room and will now have a nurse with her twenty-four hours a day. Technology is great, but it does not replace the Mark One eyeball.”

“Thank you Doctor for saving her again,” said Misaka.

“Yes, thank you!” chorused the room.

“I’m not giving up!” he said as he left.

Misaka looked at Kamijou and said, “I’m starting to have regrets.”

“No, you are not. That is not you.”

“Sigh”

Misaka turned back to Yomikawa and held out her hands again, “So? I won’t fight with you. I only ask for updates.”

Yomikawa looked at Misaka and said, “You are unbelievable. You would go, wouldn’t you?”

“I’ll do anything to protect my Sisters. I failed once.”

Yomikawa reached out and ruffled Misaka’s hair. “Go home. Go sleep. You have classes tomorrow.”

She turned to Kamijou, “And You! You better not be late!”

“Yes, sensei!”

Misaka called for her car and offered a ride for Saten and Uiharu. Misaka 10032 was coming with her again and Misaka 11420 said she would drop off Kamijou, which got him a glare and a “PLUTONIUM! HANDGRIPS!”

“Wait! Before everyone leaves, I need to say something,” Uiharu said. “This is what I said to Stiyl earlier, but Kamijou needs to hear it too.”

“Uiharu, that’s ok,” said Kamijou.

“No, you need to know this,” said Uiharu calmly. “I’ve heard your story, Kamijou, that you’ve considered yourself unlucky your whole life. If you had a Yen for every time you said “Such Misfortune” you would be the richest man in Japan.”

Kamijou smiled.

“But, every time something happens, you just pick yourself up, dust yourself off, and laugh and keep going. You always have a smile and want nothing more than everyone else to have one too. But I thought about it and I yelled at Stiyl about it: what if your “Bad Luck” isn’t bad luck at all? Think about it. How is it bad luck that you always manage to be in the right place, at the right time to save the person who desperately needs saving? That’s good luck!”

“What?”

“Think about it Kamijou! Everyone! Sure, maybe he gets in a fight or gets hurt, but he always saves the person who needs him! Take Kuroko. Maybe Kamijou and Index were supposed to walk through the park at the time so they would be there to rescue Kuroko! To save her from dying! Maybe it really wasn’t her time? Maybe another god wanted them there so Index could work her prayer to save Kuroko’s soul! Maybe Kamijou’s BAD luck was that he would shoulder the blame over the soul tug of war that ended up being Kuroko’s GOOD luck that she didn’t die too early!”

Uiharu stopped to catch her breath.

“Kamijou ALWAYS shows up where he is needed, when he is needed. That is his BAD luck, to be needed when someone else needs GOOD luck! Kuroko had run out of luck, if ever there was someone who needed GOOD luck, it was Shirai that night. Kuroko, who always was mean to Kamijou, called him an Ape, did everything she could to keep him away from Misaka, and his BAD luck was to find the best friend of a girl he liked, dying or dead. As I said before, I don’t know if he likes Kuroko, he certainly doesn’t love her, he sure as hell didn’t care which god wanted her to live or die, he just knew she was Misaka’s best friend and it was OUR GOOD LUCK that he was there and gave his all to try to save her.”

She started to cry.

“Even tonight, he “happened” to be in the room at the right time to hear Kuroko choking on the blood. He happened to think of the one thing that could stop Misaka’s out of control Esper powers! So, no more BULLSHIT about Kamijou having bad luck, he brings GOOD luck where he goes!” 

And she flew into Kamijou’s arms, sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope it was fun for you! Not sure what tomorrow brings we shall see .
> 
> If you like this, I have another long one, with a connected short story. You can find it by clicking on my name.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has left kudos, compliments, critiques, etc. I appreciate it! Always fun to get notes.
> 
> I have not yet gone back to correct the typos, I will try to so that tomorrow this story was just rolling out of me today and I was having trouble taking breaks even.


	22. How Can You Mend a Broken Heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter. Hopefully an enjoyable one.
> 
> No warnings really needed, only some mildly naughty stuff hinted at.
> 
> As always: Not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction...and horrible sense of humor!
> 
> For the first time there are two links, labeled (1) & (2), in the story to end notes that will clarify a couple of points of the story. They are not important to your enjoyment of the story, just there if you are interested. 
> 
> Also, you may see what look like made up words. I assure you they are not. To quote "Laugh-In" "Look that one up in your Funk & Wagnalls" ;-)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all who have written critiques, congrats, or left kudos or complaints. I like them all!

Kamijou did the only thing he could: he gathered little Uiharu in his arms and held her close as she sobbed into his shirt, much as he would a little sister, if he had one. He looked around the room and saw only sympathetic looks on everyone’s faces; that Uiharu’s words had touched them. 

“Uiharu, Uiharu, you do me too much credit! I am no tool of the gods, just a boy with bad luck. Maybe, sometimes, I can help others save their smile, which brings me joy, but most importantly, it saves their smiles, and that is all I ask. I don’t mind my bad luck. I get to meet nice people like you!”

Uiharu looked at him with tear-filled eyes and lightly punched him in the chest. “Baka.” She whispered and put her head back on his shoulder, “Baka Hero!”

Several sets of eyes got VERY large when they heard her say that.

Kamijou made a sniffing sound. “Does anyone smell Cherry Blossoms?” he asked.

Saten whispered to Kanzaki, “If he is holding Uiharu with his right hand, why aren’t her flowers wilting?”

Kanzaki started.

There was a soft, pink glow around Kamijou’s bandaged arm. It faded after a moment.

“Well, boy, it looks like you are making friends in high places.” Said Stiyl dryly.

“What, what do you mean?”

“Uiharu, you are right there. Unwrap his arm,” said Kanzaki kindly.

“But, his wounds!”

“Trust me,” said Kanzaki.

Uiharu gently unwrapped the bandages from Kamijou’s arm and the skin was a light pink, with barely any scarring!

“That’s impossible! I can’t be healed with magic!” he cried.

“Not ordinary magic, no, boy,” said Stiyl, “But someone else has been touched by Uiharu’s words.”

She blushed and climbed out of his arms.

Konori and Yomikawa looked at each other: “Harem?” mouthed Konori. Yomikawa shrugged.

“OK everyone, yet another stressful day,” said Misaka. “I apologize for my part in causing it. Let’s agree to meet back here tomorrow afternoon when, hopefully, we will get good news about Kuroko and Index can come home with me.”

Everyone agreed.

Misaka turned to her Sisters. “Misaka Imouto, you are welcome to stay with me as well, as long as you like. I don’t want you alone at this time. Misaka 11420, thank you for staying close to your Sister!” 

She gave Misaka 11420 a hug and whispered in her ear, “No funny stuff with Kamijou! I have ways of finding out!” as she glared at Kamijou, with an evil smile.

“Such misfortune!”

Misaka went to the bed and gave Index a hug goodbye and everyone but Stiyl left.

In the parking lot, Misaka watched closely as Kamijou got on the motorcycle. There appeared to be an argument about arm arrangements with Misaka 11420 grabbing Kamijou’s arms and placing them around her. Kamijou withdrawing them, looking fearfully at Misaka, and waving them frantically, before grabbing the saddle handles. 

Misaka 11420 appeared to throw back her head and laugh before gunning the bike and taking off.

Konori looked at Misaka and laughed. “Put the fear of RailGun into him, didn’t you?” she said.

Misaka blushed.

“Big Sister is very protective explains Misaka 10032 concisely. Even when some Sisters are not necessarily wanting that protection worries Misaka 10032.”

“Wait! What?” shouted Misaka. “I am SO having another talk with your Sister about the Birds and Bees!”

“Misaka 10032 is confused states Misaka 10032, how will a discussion about Ornithology and Melittology have any benefit to Misaka 11420 asks Misaka 10032 perplexed?”

Konori and Yomikawa fell into each other’s arms howling in laughter. Saten and Uiharu were laughing as well; even Kanzaki gave a little snort. Poor Misaka 10032 just looked even more confused and Misaka was bright red.

Once the laughing dies down Misaka cried out, “It’s, it’s not funny! I had to do this once already with all of them!” Then she thought about it for a second and looked at Yomikawa. “Just think what you will go though in a year or two with Last Order! Except she will have Misaka Worst there to “help” you…”

Yomikawa’s face fell at the thought of that. Konori laughed some more. “Cheer up! Ten thousand combat trained Sisters to watch over her first date! She’ll love that!”

And every one laughed at the thought of that.

Konori asked Misaka to tell Misaka 11420 to stop by and visit her at Judgement to compare Bikes sometime. Misaka suspected that this was a ploy for Konori to try to recruit Misaka 11420 into Judgement, but she agreed to pass along the message.

The group dispersed and left for the night. Misaka’s driver dropped off Saten and Kanzaki first and then went on to Uiharu’s dorm and let her off. Misaka escorted Uiharu to her door, since it was late. Once Uiharu was safely in her apartment and had locked the door, Misaka went back to the car and was dropped off at the Main Gate with her Sister. They immediately went to Dorm Mother’s Office and knocked.

“Come in, Misaka.”

“Good evening, Ryōbo-sensei”

“I gather things did not go well tonight?”

“Ryōbo-sensei, I am ashamed to say that I brought some embarrassment on myself and the school. Basically, while I was visiting Kuroko-chan, she started to bleed into her lungs and the blood came out into her breathing tube. The sight caused me to eventually lose control of powers for the first time in my life, causing a major incident. It was contained by some people at the hospital with some damage outside the hospital. Everyone was very kind and sympathetic and Dr Heaven Canceller said the hospital will make no issue of it, as did Anti-Skill. I am so ashamed.”

Dorm Mother smiled gently at her. “Misaka-chan, you have been under so much stress. I know you are Kuroko’s Medical Proxy; you have to make difficult decisions for her. It’s so unfair to you. I’m surprised you are doing so well. When is your Counselor arriving?”

“Tomorrow, Ryōbo-sensei. I think my Sister may be staying longer with me too, for support, if you don’t mind.”

“That’s fine, Misaka. Can I do anything else to help?”

Misaka remembered something Dr Gekota said.

“Yes, Ryōbo-sensei. The Doctor said that they really need blood for Kuroko; she has a rare blood type and they need more for her, either Type AB- or O-. Can we do a Blood Drive? He said they have already used what was donated since she arrived at the hospital.”

“That should be easy enough to set up. I will contact the blood bank and we can do that by day after tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Ryōbo-sensei! Thank you very much! I’m going to go to my room and record some music and voice for Kuroko.”

“Good night, Misaka.”

The Misakas head off to their room. It was late enough that no one was out. They stopped and raided the kitchen for a snack, which they took with them. Once they go to the room, they ate while Misaka looked through her sheet music. She let Misaka 10032 go ahead and use the bathroom while she set up the recorder and took out her violin and rosined up her bow. She tried to pick cheery music, so her first piece was “Spring” by Vivaldi. She gave her all for the ten-minute piece, trying to emphasize the hope and rebirth that the song meant.

Misaka followed that with the technically complicated Paganini’s Caprice No. 24 (1), which was hugely challenging, but again let her put her heart and soul into her playing for her little friend.

Finally, she played a violin version of one of the happiest pieces she knew, from when she was a little girl, “Theme to My Neighbor Tororo” (2). The tears were flowing by the time she finished. Misaka Imouto had already come out and was sitting on Kuroko’s bed, enthralled with Misaka’s playing.

Up and down the hall of her dorm, the other girls were either awake or had been awakened by her playing. No one complained and there were not a few tears as everyone realize who Misaka was playing her heart out for… 

A couple of minutes after Misaka had finished she heard doors opening up and down the hallway and the sounds of applause from what sounded like everyone on her floor. She looked at the time and blushed. She opened her door and stuck her head out and saw everyone was applauding up and down the hall.

“I’m so sorry!” she said.

They clapped louder. She saw Dorm Mother there applauding too. Misaka bowed and ducked back into her room. She heard Dorm Mother gently sending every one back into their rooms.

“Misaka 10032 thought Big Sister to be very skilled proclaims Misaka 10032 proudly.”

“Thank you Misaka Imouto, that means a lot. I am going to take a shower. Would you like to record a message to Kuroko? I know you don’t know here very well, but you can just identify yourself and wish her a quick recovery, if you like.”

“Misaka 10032 would like to participate Big Sister Misaka 10032 states firmly.”

“OK, I’ll be right back.” Misaka grabbed her pajamas and things and went into the bathroom, showered, and changed.

When she came back out Misaka 10032 was staring at the recording device with a slight frown. 

“Misaka 10032 has made a recorded statement but Misaka 10032 is unsure of its quality states Misaka 10032 hesitantly.”

“Misaka Imouto, anything you say will be appreciated. Let’s listen.”

“Greetings Kuroko-san this is Misaka 10032, colloquially known as Misaka Imouto, Misaka 10032 states. Misaka 10032 is recording a greeting of wishes for a rapid recovery from your injuries so that you may rejoin Big Sister as Big Sister is experiencing emotional distress without your presence Misaka 10032 notes sadly.”

“That was…good Misaka Imouto! Good, I’m sure she will like it.”

“Misaka 10032 is glad Big Sister is pleased with Misaka 10032’s recording Misaka 10032 says with pleasure.”

“Imouto, I know I promised we would talk some tonight, but I am tired, can we defer for tonight, please?”

“Misaka 10032 is disappointed, Misaka 10032 admits, but Misaka 10032 understands Misaka 10032 says patiently.”

“Thank you for understanding, Imouto. Good night!” said Misaka as she slipped into bed.

Misaka stood confused for a minute. “Does Big Sister want Misaka 10032 to share her bed again tonight, Misaka 10032 inquires hopefully?”

“I’m sorry! Of course, Imouto, please do!”

And both Sisters were asleep in minutes.

Uiharu had just made herself comfortable under the covers when her eyes popped open again. Something the Doctor said bothered her. She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her cell and called Saten.

“Hello? Uiharu? Something wrong?”

“I’m sorry! Did I wake you?”

“No, we just crawled into bed, what’s up?”

“I just thought of something maybe important. Didn’t the Doctor say something about they were running out of blood for Kuroko?”

A moment’s silence. “You’re right. He asked us to see if we knew anyone with the right blood types. Her blood type is rare.”

“Do you think we could maybe ask at school tomorrow about organizing a blood drive at the school for her?”

“Uiharu, you’re a genius! Let’s go a little early so we can talk to the teachers about it!”

“OK, we’ll meet at the gate. And NO skirt flipping!”

“Awwww, you take all the fun out of it!”

The next morning Kamijou’s industrial strength phone’s alarm went off. He was so tired the night before he forgot to pick up anything, so his cupboards were bare. Or, as he liked to joke, they had been “Indexed”. He sighed, showered, and dressed. He stopped at the little shop, grabbed a bento for lunch and a bun for breakfast, which he ate rapidly as he walked.

As he approached the gates of A Certain High School, as he expected, his “Warden” was waiting for him.

“Ah, Kamijou-sama, early for the second day in a row, a new record. I am very pleased. Now, let’s go make Komoe-sensei’s year!”

No dragging this time, he followed her willingly to the teacher staff room. Yomikawa ushered him in. As usual, the petite Komoe-sensei was drinking her coffee. 

“Komoe-san,” Yomikawa announced, “Kamijou-sama has something he wants to tell you, but its something I need to warn you that you cannot share with anyone else, ok?”

“Oh my, Kamijou! What did you do? Did you get arrested?” asked Komoe-sensei in her high-pitched voice.

“Nothing like that, Komoe-sensei,” Kamijou said. “I’ll give you the short story. I have a…friend whose best friend is very ill. We were visiting her best friend last night at the hospital when the best friend suddenly looked like she was going to die.”

“Oh no!” said Komoe-sensei.

“My friend is a Level 5 Electro and she lost control of her powers. As you know, I am a Level 0, but I have an…ability to cancel any Esper powers. Don’t tell anyone, its being kept a secret. I was able to suppress her powers for a while and get her outside of the hospital but it was getting so bad, I didn’t think I could contain it anymore.”

“What did you do, Kamijou?!”

“I remembered your Physics class! You were telling us about how lightning always looks for something tall because it wants to go to the ground and ground itself out! And I thought that if I could conduct her electricity into the ground, it would drain out of her and ground itself out too. And it worked! So, your Physics class helped save my friend!”

“Oooohhhhhhhh Kamijou!!!! You were listening in class!!!! And I helped you with a runaway Level 5? My Life as an educator is complete!! You have made me so happy!” Stars filled her eyes.

Kamijou had heard of people swooning from happiness, but this was the first time he ever saw it.

He looked at Yomikawa. “Will she be ok?”

“I’ll get her to class, you better get going before she dies from happiness.”

Kamijou went to his homeroom and set up his desk, once again being the first to arrive. When the second to arrive, Fukiyose Seiri walked in and saw him, she went into shock. Beaten two days in a row by the worst student in school? She marched over to his desk and bent over him. He was staring off into space, not really paying attention, even with her impressive cleavage waving threateningly in front of him.

“All right,” she demanded, “What are you up to? Arriving here early, two days in a row? Some nefarious plot?”

“Oh, good morning Fukiyose-senpai, how are you today?”

It was as if he never heard her. She looked at him more closely. His right arm had some pink marks on it like it was healing from some burns. All the hair was missing from it. And his eyes looked…sad…

“Are you ok, Kamijou-kouhai?”

He looked at her slightly out of focus, “Of course, why?”

“N…nothing, have a good day.”

She went back to her desk and got ready for class, glancing at him every so often. He was there, but…not.

The rest of the class came in and then, oddly, Komoe-sensei was escorted in by Yomikawa-sensei. Komoe-sensei looked almost, drugged. She had a huge smile on her face and was…giggling. Yomikawa got her seated and nodded to Fukiyose. 

Fukiyose stood up, “Class, attention. No special announcements today.” As she got ready to sit down, Kamijou stood up. She looked at him with her mouth open, as did everyone else.

“Kamijou, did you need to address the class?” Fukiyose asked.

“Yes, please, Fukiyose-senpai.” He walked to the front of the room. He looked at Yomikawa, who nodded at him.

“You all know me. I am Kamijou Touma, and we all like to joke that I am the world’s unluckiest man. But I am here this morning to do something I have never done before. I…I …I want to ask you all for a favor.”

Dead silence.

“Someone I know, the best friend of a…friend of mine is in danger of…dying. She has a very rare Blood Type AB-. The hospital has run out of her blood and they need more of either hers, AB- or O-, the Universal Donor, which is also fairly uncommon. I would like to ask if you, my classmates would help me organize a blood drive at a Certain High School to see if we can get more blood to give her a fighting chance to live. I will be honest with you. She is in very poor shape, but without the blood her chances are even worse.”

His shoulders slumped.

“That’s all I have to say.”

He went back to his desk, grabbed his books, and said, “I’m sorry Komoe-sensei, I can’t today. I will accept my punishment tomorrow. Please text me if anyone wants to help and I will come extra early tomorrow to work on this. If no one is interested, I will do it myself.” And he ran out of the room.

Three girls started to cry. Fukiyose-senpai looked like he had slapped her. 

It was the most he had ever said in class.

Komoe-sensei looked at Yomikawa-sensei, “What was that about?”

“All right. Fukiyose, collect everyone’s cell phone and pile it on Komoe-sensei’s desk. You, pull all the window blinds. You, over there, pull all the hall window blinds.” Yomikawa locked the doors.

“I am going to show you all something that is currently secret. If I hear anything about this, I will know who did it and they will wish they were never born. And then I will let Fukiyose-senpai know who leaked. Is that understood?”

She pulled down the screen, connected her tablet to a projector and showed the class a certain video.

Four students got sick.

Saten arrived at school and saw her target by the front gates looking at the flower beds. With Kanzaki following behind her she quietly approached behind the little girl and with a flourish cried, “U-I-HAR-U!” and flipped her target’s skirt up in the air! Only to see Uiharu was wearing shorts under the skirt! 

“No Fair!” cried Saten, as Uiharu burst out in giggles.

“I’m learning from Misaka!” said Uiharu.

Saten grumbled.

“C’mon, let’s go inside and see the Principal,” said Uiharu, as she grabbed Saten’s hand and started towing her inside.

“OK, I’m coming!” said Saten as she stumbled after the enthusiastic flower girl.

“At lunch today I have to play for both of you Misaka’s music from last night, it is so beautiful!” said Uiharu. “And Misaka 10032 recorded a cute message too.”

“I can’t wait to hear,” said Saten.

They arrived at the Principal’s office and Uiharu introduced herself and Saten to the Secretary. “May we please have five minutes of the Principal’s time this morning to ask him a very important question?”

The Secretary knocked on his door and asked. She turned to the two girls, “You may go in.” Kanzaki contented herself by waiting unnoticed near the door.

“Kōchō-sensei, we are Uiharu Kazari and Saten Ruiko and we apologize for disturbing you without an appointment, but we have an urgent request to make of you. We assume you have heard the story of the Judgement Officer who was critically injured and is in hospital,” Uiharu asked.

He nodded.

“She is a very good friend of ours and her situation is dire. Her Blood type is very rare and needs more transfusions. The hospital has run out of her blood and they need more type AB- or O-. May we organize a blood drive on campus in the next few days to try to help raise the amount of blood they need to try to save her life, please,  
Kōchō-sensei?” Uiharu said.

He thought about it for a few moments. “What would you require from the school?” he asked.

“Some supplies for banners and either a space like a gymnasium or a parking lot for the blood mobiles to set up to take donations, sensei, please,” Saten replied.

“Very well, contact my secretary when you know the date and time to arrange the space and get the banner and any other supplies you need for this worthy endeavor. Good work ladies. You are a credit to our school.”

The two thanked him, walked out of his office and thanked his Secretary as well. They made it to the hallway with Kanzaki when they both did fist pumps.  
“Who do we contact?” asked Saten.

“Let’s start with Dr. Heaven Canceller,” said Uiharu, “He should know!” She opened her phone and started tapping.

When her alarm went off this morning, Misaka woke up to see her face staring at her, kindly. 

“Good morning, Big Sister Misaka 10032 says happily.”

“Good morning, Misaka Imouto, did I wake you or keep you awake?” asked Misaka.

“Negative Big Sister, Misaka 10032 replies, Misaka 10032 reports that Big Sister slept restfully as did Misaka 10032. Misaka 10032 was happy to have Big Sister by her side in the absence of her other Sisters Misaka 10032 states with affection.”

Misaka reached out her hand and slowly stroked Misaka 10032 head. “It must be hard being suddenly by yourself, with only Misaka 11420 to contact over the Network.”

Misaka 10032’s eyes filled with tears. “Misaka 10032 admits difficulty to Big Sister, states Misaka 10032 sadly. Misaka 11420 stated that Misaka Last Order wanted to speak to Misaka 10032 yesterday evening, but Misaka 10032 refused connection because it appeared that Misaka Last Order only wanted connection because of injuries to Savior and Big Sister, not out of concern for Misaka 10032, Misaka 10032 states angrily.”

Misaka sympathized. “I’m glad Misaka 11420 is standing by you.”

“Misaka 10032 was surprised that her rival Sister for Savior’s affection was willing to do so states Misaka 10032.”

“Imouto, I know we have to get up very soon, but I would like to try something. Do you think I could link to the Network through you, maybe by touching your head?”

Misaka Imouto paused.

“Misaka 10032 does not know, responds Misaka 10032 thoughtfully, but Misaka 10032 is willing to try Misaka 10032 responds eagerly.”

“OK, put your hands on my head and I’ll put mine on yours and then slowly try to contact just Misaka 11420 for now and I’ll see if I can hear her.”

Misaka let a very low trickle of voltage merge with the electricity in Imouto’s brain and felt her trying to do the same with Misaka. Misaka probed a little and suddenly something clicked a little bit and she could “hear” Misaka 11420 “talking” with Misaka 10032.

Misaka tried very gently to talk. < “Misaka 11420, this is Big Sister, can you understand me?” >

< “Big Sister! Misaka 11420 can hear you on the Network! How are you communicating, asks Misaka 11420 curiously?” >

< “Courtesy of Misaka 10032 who is letting me piggyback her brain! I wasn’t sure this would work. Am I hurting you or causing distress Misaka 10032?” >

< “It feels strange reports Misaka 10032 directly.” >

< “OK, I just want to address the whole network for just a moment and then I will get out of your head Imouto. I just need you to connect for a moment and then you can cut off again, OK?” >

< “Misaka 10032 will comply for Big Sister Misaka 10032 states.” >

< “This is Big Sister speaking to all of you for the first time on the Network. I want you all to know how sad you have made me. You know why. Three days now. I just want to let you all know some things. One. Since you won’t connect to your Sister, you missed seeing her save first my life and then Savior’s life. What a shame, I understand it was spectacular, according to Misaka 11420, her only loving Sister left. Two, until the one of you who knows who she is comes, and personally apologizes for this to Misaka Imouto, and MEANS IT, I will not communicate with any of you. This doesn’t mean I don’t love you any more, it doesn’t mean I won’t help you if you need, it just means you can’t have it both ways. Finally, I know you all know my best friend is in the hospital and…and…dying. Do you know what I would give to hear her voice, even just one more time? To be able to speak to her? For me to hear that you won’t speak to your Sister, how do you think that makes me feel?” >

Misaka withdrew from the Network and removed her hands from Misaka 10032’s head. She kissed Misaka Imouto on the forehead and pulled her in for a hug. “Sweetie, I’m sorry. I love you and I hope this makes them think.”

“Misaka 10032 loves Big Sister and can never thank her enough for saving Misaka 10032’s life and for helping with Misaka Sisters Misaka 10032 states tearfully.”

Misaka hugged her again, tightly. “OK, lets go get dressed and get some breakfast.”

Saten, Kanzaki, and Uiharu met on the roof at lunch. Both girls were excited.

“What did Dr Heaven Canceller say” asked Saten

“The Blood Bank can be here all-day Thursday with two Bloodmobiles. If we can set up part of the gym for screening and for people to go for recovery, that’s all they need!”

“Great! We just need to let the Secretary know!”

“I already did, we just need to get some people to help us make up some signs and hang them around. She said the Principal would start making announcements this afternoon before dismissal,” said Uiharu.

“I spoke to the Glee Club and they will make up the banners for us after school today. I will text their President the info now and she will organize it and hang the banners before school tomorrow,” said Saten.

“You two move things very quickly,” said Kanzaki, “I’m very impressed.”

“Thank you!” they both said.

“I’ll send a text to Dr Heaven Canceller and Misaka letting them know what’s going on and that everything is all set,” said Uiharu.

“What about the recordings?” asked Saten.

“They are all done. I’m bringing it with me and will set it up in Kuroko’s room tonight. Let me play you Misaka’s music.”

“Stay with me at school today, Misaka 10032. You can stay in my room, go to the library and read, the gym and work out. Whatever you would like. We can meet and have lunch and then go to the hospital together. When I have a study break, we can meet either at the library or my room. Would you like that?”

“Misaka 10032 has no plans and would enjoy staying close to Big Sister Misaka 10032 admits candidly.”

“OK, let me get a pass for you so that the teachers don’t think you are me, we can stop on the way to breakfast.”

Misaka stopped and got the permission slip for Misaka Imouto and gave it to her. The two girls then went to breakfast and sat in the corner table again. They ate quietly, Misaka thinking about Kuroko but also worried for her Sister’s loneliness. She became aware of some of the low voices around the room…

“it was the most heartbreakingly beautiful…”

“So haunting, she was playing with all her soul…”

“touched me…”

She ducked her head and blushed.

They both finished. She told her Sister, “OK, text me if you need anything. We will meet here for lunch. For my free period we can meet here, my room or the library. OK?”

“Misaka 10032 agrees. Misaka 10032 will go to the library first Misaka 10032 states.”

“OK, enjoy!”

And the Sisters separated.

The day passed by, although not quickly, for everyone. Dorm Mother let Misaka know at lunch time that the Blood drive would be the next day. Misaka thanked her profusely. When Misaka left lunch, she could see signs and banners everywhere on campus. She texted Uiharu and Saten and let them know she would come pick them up again and they agreed happily.

She and her Sister stopped by and thanked Dorm Mother again for all her hard work on organizing the blood drive on such short order, and the Dorm Mother just blushed.  
Misaka called for the car and they left to go pick up Kanzaki, Saten, and Uiharu at the school. The two girls were all excited to tell Misaka that they had made arrangements for a blood drive at their school for Thursday. Misaka thanked them profusely and told them her school was having one tomorrow.

“Wow, we got this going so quickly!” said Uiharu.

“Lucky!” said Saten.

“I blame Kamijou then,” said Uiharu with a giggle.

Misaka reached over and rubbed Uiharu’s head.

They got to the hospital and made their way to Index’s room. She was sitting in bed with a tray in front of her with what looked like the world’s largest bowl of soup. She waved happily at the group.

“The Doctor finally let me have the Sumo-sized bowl of Udon,” she cheerfully said, before diving back into the bowl.

Stiyl looked vaguely amused. “How does the boy keep her fed?”

“Has he arrived yet?” asked Misaka.

“Haven’t seen him,” replied Stiyl.

Dr Heaven Canceller stuck his head in the room: “Ah, Misaka-chan, come with me a moment, please.”

Misaka followed him down the hall to the CC ICU. He led her to the window. She looked in. There was Kamijou dressed in scrubs, seated, not too close to Kuroko, talking to her.

“He’s been here all day,” explained Dr Heaven Canceller, “Showed up this morning, went in there and never left. More than eight hours now. Just talking. I offered to buy him lunch and he refused. Said he didn’t want to leave her alone.”

Misaka stared at the Doctor. “Did he seem…unbalanced?”

“Noooooo…just…ok, this is not good medicine or a good medical term. He seemed out of it. Go change and go talk to him, Misaka.”

She ran down the hallway and got changed quickly and ran back. Then slipped shyly into the room.

“Hi Kuroko! Hi Kamijou! I missed you both!”

“Oh, Biribiri, you’re here.”

“Dr Gekota told me you spent the whole day talking with Kuroko. Should I be jealous? Are you adding to your Harem?” she asked him in a teasing tone.

“I don’t know what came over me today, Biribiri, I just didn’t want to leave her alone all day.”

“Are you ok, Touma?” she asked, using his first name for the first time.

“Yes, no, I don’t know. Let’s spend time talking to Kuroko, not me. We can talk about me late, ok?”

Misaka looked at him sharply. “No bridges!”

He chuckled a little. “I promise.”

She moved over to Kuroko and took her hand. Told her about the Violin concert last night, the applause, Dorm Mother, the recordings, School today, that she could kind of connect to the Misaka Network…

“Kamijou! Do you think maybe I could reach Kuroko’s brain, her mind like that!”

“Biribiri, wouldn’t that be taking an awful chance right now with all her brain surgery and everything to add messing with the electricity in there? I know how could you are with your powers and everything, but still…”

Misaka’s face fell. “You’re right. I just got so excited for a minute.”

“Maybe after she’s healed for a while,” he said.

Misaka sat and talked some more about how mean the Sisters were being to Misaka 10032, how she talked to them through the network and gave them some tough love. She talked about the upcoming blood drives, how Misaka 10032 and Index were going to be keeping her company until her Virtue Protector was back on the job. She told her that Saten and Uiharu would be coming soon with a present for her. She kissed Kuroko’s hands goodbye and left with Kamijou.

They went back to the locker room to change. While they were changing, Misaka said, “OK, Kamijou, what is it? What is eating at you? And it you say “nothing” I’ll let Uiharu loose on you!”

She heard him sit down. “Biribiri, please don’t get mad, I want to ask you an honest question and I don’t want you to zap me.”

She poked her head through the curtains and looked at him. His shirt was still off, but he looked so down, she didn’t yell at him. “Go ahead, I won’t get mad.”

He looked at her. “I guess I’m thinking about something you said and just the whole situation and here is my question: did I do the right thing by saving Kuroko? By asking Index for that prayer? By forcing you to decide to torture Kuroko’s body with more and more surgeries?”

He looked miserable. “What Uiharu said, did my bad luck to be her good luck mean more suffering for her and then she still dies? And all I did was make it worse?” He put his face in his hands.

Misaka quickly put just her sweater on and rushed to him.

“Kamijou, you can’t think that! You WERE her GOOD luck. You still are! Please don’t give up on her now after all you’ve done to save her three times over! If you give up…I…I…I’ll lose all hope! Kamijou, I’m barely holding on. It’s not fair to put all my trust in your faith that all will be well and your good luck, but it’s all I have!!” And she sobbed. 

And he held her tight.

After a moment she got control of herself and looked up at him. “I’m sorry Kamijou, that wasn’t fair of me to put all that on you.”

“But you’re right, Biribiri. She keeps beating the odds, It’s not right to give up on her smiles just yet. Or yours.” He leaned forward towards Misaka. She jumped away like a frightened deer. 

“No! I, uh have finish dressing! Yes. I’ll meet you back at the room!” She ran back to her dressing room and pulled the curtain closed.

Kamijou pulled on his shirt and quietly exited. Misaka peeked out to see he was gone and started fanning herself. She then finished dressing.

Kamijou made it to Index’s room. 

“Hi Kamijou, did Misaka find you?” asked Index.

“Yes, we both visited with Kuroko,” he replied, she’s changing now. When she comes back, I think she’s going to take Uiharu and Saten down to drop off the recording. Actually, the two of you could go to the locker room now, if you like and start changing to save time.”

“Great!” said Uiharu and the two of them went off.

Kamijou noticed the giant bowl in front of Index. “I see you got a snack, Index.” he said with a smile.

“The Doctor finally decided to be kind and feed me properly,” Index replied. “Thankfully I can go home with Misaka tonight.”

“It’s not the same without you at home, Index.”

“But you have your bed back.”

“I’m still sleeping in the bathtub.”

“What?”

“I’m not changing just because you are making a temporary adjustment.”

“Touma…”

“OK, I will be right outside. There will be a nurse in the room with you. You can touch her hands, but not her head or anything else. I hold her hands when I’m with her. They will feel really cold, no matter what you do, don’t let it bother you. Try not to cry when you are with her. Just talk about normal things in a normal tone. Be yourself,” Misaka explained.

The two girls looked at each other and swallowed. Misaka led them to the CCICU. She stopped before the door. “Jus go in. If you have any questions ask the nurse. See the player there, Uiharu. I would do all your talking first, then start the player when you leave.”

Uiharu grabbed Saten’s hand and then they walked in the room slowly. They each took one side of the bed. Uiharu slowly reached out her hand and picked up the one of Kuroko’s that was closest to her. The look of shock on her face the coldness of the hand was apparent. She shot a glance at Misaka in the window. Then, she started stroking the hand and talking. Saten picked up the other and did the same. Pretty soon it was obvious that they were sort of having a dialogue with each other ad Kuroko. They were laughing and telling stories, things to help lighten the mood in that gloomy room.

After about twenty minutes, they wound down and Uiharu loaded up the recordings into the player. When they came out the door, it was obvious she started with Misaka’s music because she could hear the music playing as the door opened and closed. Tears trickled down both girls’ faces as they came to Misaka for a group hug.

“Misaka,” said Saten, “We had no idea…”

Uiharu just nodded.

Misaka walked them back to the locker room to change. Then they headed back to Index’s room.

Dr Heaven Canceller had stopped by in the meantime. “You, my hungry patient, are free to go. No more starvation diets. Try not to overeat the next few days, no overly rich foods, otherwise you are fine. Feel free to change into your regular clothes.”

Index practically did cartwheels off the bed. She went to the closet to get her robes and she disappeared into the bathroom, She immediately opened the door again, shook her finger at Kamijou, then closed the door, and a distinct locking sound was heard. Kanzaki snarked.

“Such misfortune.”

Eventually the door opened again and Index came out in her brilliant white robes.

“We’re just waiting for Misaka to come back, Index.”

“OK!” Index said happily.

A few minutes later the girls came back with Saten and Uiharu a little more sober.

“Index are you ready to come room with Misaka Imouto and myself tonight? I think we will be back early enough to still get a late dinner.”

“Yes, thank you Misaka.”

“I think we can squish everyone in the car if Kamijou doesn’t mind riding up front with Kanzaki.”

Kanzaki and Kamijou looked at each other and shrugged.

Stiyl cleared his throat. “I have a favor to ask all of you, please. Can we make a stop on the way out at the Chapel?”

The group looked at each other and then back at Stiyl. Misaka said, “Sure, why not? Lead the way.”

Kamijou said, “I never knew there was a Chapel here.”

Kanzaki looked at Stiyl with a look of “What are you up to?”

Stiyl managed, subtly, to pace the walk so everyone spaced themselves out enough that he and Kamijou were at the front as he was explaining about how all hospitals had Interdenominational Chapels, blahblahblah, to keep the others back.

When they go to the doors, Stiyl threw them open and everyone saw the Chapel was full of Nuns who shouted, “Surprise Kamijou!”

Kamijou looked thunderstruck!

Index cried happily: “Sister Agnese! Sister Orsola! Sister Angelina! Look! The Amakusas are here too! When did you get here? Where are you staying?

From somewhere in the crowd of Nun’s a voice rang out: “Someplace with good bathroom door locks!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, first the end notes These are links to the music Misaka plays, in case you are interested. One of my careers I used to broadcast classical music. I really like it. 
> 
> (1) https://youtu.be/PZ307sM0t-0 Paganini’s Caprice No. 24 is a really tough piece. Watch the video, it's about 5 mins long. If you watch the video, you'll see why she picked it, it's a piece that really let's you put your heart and soul into it.
> 
> (2) https://youtu.be/VItmE3WhJS0 Yes, Virginia, there really is a solo violin version of "Totoro", This video has the Karaoke background music, but it proves it's out there.
> 
> The scene with the Misaka Sisters about Misaka learning to send through the network came about from comments on my short story by a reader, RealityCrystal. Hat Tip!
> 
> I hope you liked this at least a little. Comments, critiques, suggestions always welcome!
> 
> Hey! I just noticed! I didn't make any cross fandom references in this chapter. I'm slipping. Thank you for reading!


	23. All Kinds of Healing Being Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, nobody wanted to talk to me yesterday, so you had to wait to today for a new chapter. Apologies.
> 
> No wham bam action today, per se.
> 
> No real warnings, other than the usual not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who writes with critiques or happiness, I appreciate your time in writing me!

Misaka and the girls were stunned. Index was dancing with joy; she was so happy. Stiyl just looked smug.

Everyone watched as the Nuns and Amakusa moved forward to swarm Kamijou. His right hand and arm immediately went straight up in the air to not accidently touch something magical and ruin it. It quickly became clear the Amakusa were dressed casually versus the Nun’s, mostly, Nun-like clothing… Platform clogs?

Misaka was starting to spark a little at the unreligious greetings Kamijou was getting, although many of the Nuns were blessing him too.

She felt Kanzaki put her strong arm around her shoulders and speak soft enough so just she and the girls could hear her: “He saved them all, at one time or another. Both groups were actually at war with each other and he brought them to peace and helped them merge, with no deaths and only minor injuries. To them. And that was with both groups trying to actively kill him.”

The girls stared at Kamijou and then looked up at Kanzaki. She met their collective gaze and nodded slowly. “Their acknowledged collective debt to Kamijou is so great, they feared they could never repay him in several lifetimes. When they heard that he tried to self-terminate, they spent a solid twenty-four hours in prayer asking for peace for his soul; to try to restore his smile.”

Triple jaw drop.

Stiyl walked over. “I contacted them a few days ago and let them know what was happening.”

[There’s the windup… and there’s the punch!]

“And you still said all those horrible things!” screamed Uiharu as she buried her tiny fist in Stiyl’s belly. It actually knocked him back a step.

Everyone was staring in silence.

“She’s feisty!”

“I’ve always wanted to do that!”

Kanzaki wrapped her arms around Uiharu and picked her up off the ground, as Uiharu struggled. 

“He’s mine! Put me down!”

Then Uiharu took a deep breath. “OK, I’m ok.”

Kanzaki gingerly put her down and released her. Uiharu shook herself and then went back to Stiyl and to everyone’s amazement bowed to him.

“I apologize for my behavior, but not for punching you. Thank you for asking for help for Kamijou.”

A petite Nun, walking on towering platform clogs, wearing a miniskirt-like habit, and carrying a strange golden staff walked over to Uiharu. “I am Sister Agnese Sanctis. Have you ever considered joining a fighting order of Nuns?”

That broke the mood and everyone laughed.

A young man, dressed casually, walked over, “If there’s fighting to be done, she should join the Amakusa! I am Tatemiya Saiji and we would be pleased to have you join…us” He looked at Kanzaki.

“Does she know?”

Kanzaki nodded.

Saiji bowed to Uiharu. “An honor.”

Uiharu blushed. 

“We understand the need is urgent,” Sister Agnese spoke, “So we all came as quickly as we could. We need a basic understanding of the injuries and the injured to formulate a plan.”

“Does the Chapel have an AV system?” Uiharu asked.

“I believe so,” answered Stiyl. 

“Alright, if everyone can go inside and be seated. Give me a few moments and I can answer the first part,” said Uiharu.

As everyone came in and got seated or found places along the wall to stand, Uiharu found the place to make connections to her laptop and got set up. The screen was lowered, lights dimmed, and she played the video. It was the first time Kamijou saw exactly what had happened that fateful night, in its entirety.

Everyone sat in silence. When the tire iron hit Kuroko’s head in slow motion, Sister Angelene shrieked and hid her face in Sister Lucia’s chest, as Saten used her hands to cover Uiharu’s eyes. When the two men pushed Kuroko’s body under the water of the lake a growl went up from every one of the Church people in the room. A room full of angry Nuns with fiery red eyes.

Kamijou watched himself run after the men and then plunge into the lake. He saw himself carry Kuroko’s lifeless body to shore and gently place her on the ground. He saw the shock of recognition on his face, then the steely resolve replace it as he sent Index flying to the AED Emergency Box.

It sounded like not a breath was being taken in the Chapel as everyone watched Kamijou perform CPR on Kuroko. They saw Index come running back holding a small yellow box and hand it to Kamijou. He stopped his CPR briefly, opened the box, tore the girl’s shirt open as Index ripped part of her robes off. They watched him tenderly dry the girl’s chest and apply the stickers and touch something on the box and then start doing CPR again. A minute later he stopped and pushed another button on the box. He grabbed Index’s hands and pulled her away from the girl. They saw Kuroko’s body arch up from the ground and fall back down again. He pushed a button again and she arched up again and fell down.

They saw his face fall in sadness and he started CPR again. He said something to Index and she obviously started praying. A soft light emerged from her and engulfed Kamijou and the girl as he continued CPR and shocks, until the emergency units got there.

Kamijou watched Uiharu and Konori talking to him. He watched the paramedic start an IV. He saw himself punch the paramedic in the head and Yomikawa tackle him off of Kuroko, and then the video ended.

Uiharu brought the lights back up. Sister Angelene was still crying and being comforted by Sister Lucia.

Teeth grinding, Tatemiya asked simply, “Have they been caught?”

Misaka answered, “Yes, Kamijou caught them and delivered them to Anti-Skill.”

“Good. Although, I think I speak for all of us when I say we would have liked to have shown them “God’s Mercy”.”

Sister Agnese asked, “Can you please describe her injuries? We need to know to properly plan.”

“They keep changing, but this is what we know so far,” explained Misaka, “Initially her spleen was ruptured and removed. The blow to the head drove skull fragments into the Medulla Oblongata part of her brain, causing damage to the part that controls her breathing, heartbeat, etc. It also caused brain swelling, so they had to shave her head and remove part of her skull so the brain had room to swell. Then she developed a brain bleed and clots to the Medulla that caused her to die several times since she has been in hospital. Her heart was damaged by the beating, so they had to implant a pacemaker, hopefully temporarily, to keep it beating. Her kidneys were damaged by the beating, so they have to give her dialysis to keep them from failing. She had a tear in a vein in her lung, so blood filled her lung and almost killed her. They’ve had to replace her blood more than twice now.”

Misaka took deep breaths to try to keep herself from crying again.

“Misaka has been a rock for everyone,” Kamijou said, “even though this is her best friend and the stress is killing her. Last night Misaka lost control of her powers for the first time ever. We are trying not to stress her too much. Who’s turn is it for the indirect hug?”

Uiharu was feeling devilish so she pushed Stiyl over to Misaka. He glared at Uiharu, but she shook her little fist at him. He sighed and gently took Misaka in his arms and hugged her. She grabbed him like she was drowning. He patted her back.

Jaw drops; someone whispered from within the Nuns: “I never thought I would see the day.”

Misaka let go of Stiyl and reached up and patted his cheek. “You’re not that scary.”

He blushed.

Kanzaki snarked.

“Please take Tatemiya and myself to see your friend for a moment,” asked Sister Agnese.

“Um, ok. This way, please,” answered Misaka, and she led them to the CC ICU window.

Again, no one seemed to notice them as they went past the Nurses’ station to the window. The Sister and Tatemiya both took in the sight of Kuroko’s little body lying on the bed, surrounded by machinery. Her partial mummification and the numerous tubes running into and out of her. Tatemiya took a picture with his phone that he explained they would need for spell workings. After a few minutes, they said they had seen enough and had Misaka lead them back.

Once they returned to the Chapel, a discussion group formed with Agnese, Tatemiya, Kanzaki, and Index. The phone with the picture was passed around to everyone and more growling was heard. If the perpetrators were afraid of Misaka, they would have been terrified of the Nuns.

Eventually a decision was apparently reached by all parties. Sister Agnese asked for quiet. “Everyone, currently Index, Kanzaki, and young Saten are maintaining a spell of Stabilization. They cannot participate. Uiharu has a…special talent, but is also an Esper, we cannot take a chance, she cannot participate. We all know Kamijou’s story, he obviously cannot participate. We need Stiyl to ward and defend, so he cannot participate. It is up to us, the Agnese Forces and the Amakusa Forces.”

Everyone nodded. 

“After consultation, we will augment the Stabilization spell tonight to buy us more time to find a better solution. This will also allow us to try to help Kuroko’s friend Misaka who is also breaking down physically.”

Misaka’s eyes shot up.

“We believe we have found an ideal solution that is cross-denominational, powerful, and self-sustaining. It will draw from the power of the Anglican Church itself, not from our bodies, although we will use our spirits to start the spell. Are you with me?”

Cheers!

The Chapel was quickly rearranged and Misaka found herself seated in the center. The Amakusas were busy moving around, laying down strange symbols while the Nuns said brief prayers. Kamijou, and the others were escorted a safe distance away where his ability wouldn’t interfere with the spell, but they could still hear what was happening.

The Nuns and the Amakusas formed a double circle around Misaka and had her hold the cell phone displaying the picture of Kuroko. Sister Agnese told her, “Don’t worry, just think about your friend. You won’t feel anything. You can even watch.”

Tatemiya spoke next, “Everyone, we are doing one of the oldest spells there is: “Ein Feste Burg” (1), Misaka hold up and rotate the picture around again so everyone can fix your friend’s face in the minds. Remember, as we do this spell, this is for Kuroko and for Kamijou!”

The spell came out as a song/chant, it started softly and then built in power, filling the chapel with their voices. Misaka swore the floor was shaking. She saw a beautiful light fill the room it swirled around her and the picture of Kuroko As the spell ended, with almost a triumphal shout, the light pierced through her body, then left the room like a missile.

Everyone kind of sagged to the floor, spent. Misaka ran her hands over her body, wondering what the light had done to her, and realized she actually felt better than she had in days.

“What was that spell?” she asked.

Sister Orsola answered her, “Ein Feste Burg”, “A Mighty Fortress”. It uses the power of the Mother Church itself to support those in need. It is a simple, yet difficult spell because it requires many people from the Church to be dedicated and really believe that the need is so great that the Church itself should lend its aid. In essence, we few have committed the Entire Church of England to the saving of your friend’s life.”

“No…”

“You have no idea the depth of our debt to Kamijou. This is barely a down payment,” said Sister Orsola.

“He saved me” 

“And me.” 

“Me as well.” 

“And my life.” 

“He saved my soul.”

“He stopped a religious war.”

“In many different ways, he saved each of us. You have no idea. We would die for him, gladly. With smiles on our faces.”

Misaka considered. This was a part of Kamijou she had never heard of, other than the naked Nun stories.

Index stuck her head in the Chapel. “Is it safe for Kamijou now?” she asked.

They waved her in. Everyone gathered together. Saten was in awe, “I could feel the power out in the hallway!”

Tatemiya, “Are you a mage?”

Kanzaki, “A story for another day.”

“Do you all have accommodations? “asked Kamijou.

“It’s been taken care of,” said Stiyl.

“What time can we meet tomorrow?” asked Sister Agnese.

“We all have school and need to be there until at least early afternoon,” answered Misaka. But we will come as soon as we can. Are we meeting here at the Chapel? I have someplace else we can use, if needed.”

“No, the Chapel would be best as it is closest to your friend,” answered Stiyl.

“All right, my thanks to everyone and we will see you tomorrow, “said Misaka.

Misaka looked around as everyone was leaving and saw a girl who looked about her age with Kamijou. The girl was obviously Amakusa, and dressed very provocatively in tight pants and in a blouse that was unbuttoned but tied off underneath her bust, leaving less to the imagination than Kanzaki. Misaka looked down at her…insubstantialness and then back up at the girl. She was giving a…hot towel to Kamijou? Was he staring? And the girl was blushing? Then the girl ran off, out the door.

As they went out to the parking lot, Misaka went to Kamijou and asked sweetly, “Who was that, Kamijou?”

Not sensing his danger, Kamijou replied, “Itsuwa. She’s always giving me hot towels and then running away.”

“She’s very pretty, isn’t she, Kamijou?”

“Yes, and a good fighter too!”

< ZAP! >

“Biribiri!”

“Hmph!” and Misaka stalked away over to Index, which was shortly thereafter followed by…

“Toooooouuuuummmmaaaa!”

“No Biting! No touching!”

“Don’t worry, Index, I got your back!”

< ZAP>

“Biribiri!!”

“Such misfortune.”

Misaka’s car arrived and by then she had decided that Kamijou had apologized (read, groveled) enough that she would give him a ride too. They worked out the logistics by putting him and Kanzaki in the front and the five girls in the back with Uiharu shyly asking if Saten minded if she rode on Saten’s lap; Misaka Imouto asked to ride on her Sister’s lap. This was agreeable, so everyone got in. First stop was to drop off Saten and Kanzaki, which gave them a little more room, then Uiharu, who Misaka escorted up to her dorm room again, just to be safe. When it was time to drop Kamijou off, Misaka said softly, “Wait.” 

Kamijou stopped with the door open.

“Kamijou, all those people told me how they were here because they felt they owed a personal debt to you and they wanted to pay off part of it by helping try to save Kuroko. I know I’m a tsundere sometimes, but, Uiharu is still right you know. I am eternally grateful to you and Index both, but especially you. Thank you. Good night.”

He just blushed. “Good night Biribiri. Good night Index. Good night Misaka Imouto.”

He closed the door and made his way towards his apartment.

Misaka leaned back as the car headed to her dorm. “I don’t know about you, Index, Misaka Imouto, but I hope there’s still some dinner left, because I’m hungry!”

Kamijou checked his text messages before he went to bed, but no one had replied to his classroom appeal for the blood drive. He sighed as he hadn’t really been expecting anything; he had hoped maybe Fukiyose might have been interested but it looked like she thought he might be doing a scam or something. The arrival of the Nuns and the Amakusas gave him new resolve: he set his alarm even earlier so that he could arrive at school and do the blood drive himself. He would not give up when there was still a chance for Kuroko.

Dorm Mother had kept the kitchen open for Misaka and her friends and they were able to have a nice dinner. Misaka introduced Index to Dorm Mother and they hit it off well. After Dinner, the trio went up to the room were Misaka let Index take the bathroom first so she could have a nice long bath after having been cooped up in the hospital for several days. She pulled out an old, oversized t-shirt she had and offered it to Index for a nightshirt, which Index gladly accepted. She also got her a towel and told her to help herself to whatever bath products she wanted to use.

Happy splashing noises were heard shortly thereafter from the bathroom. Misaka quickly wrapped up her one homework assignment she hadn’t completely earlier. Her Sister sat there patiently watching her work.

“OK, Misaka Imouto, you have been patiently waiting, I will have our deferred conversation now. Even if I find it very uncomfortable,” said Misaka.  
“Misaka 10032 is going to include Misaka 11420 as well, Misaka 10032 informs Big Sister candidly. This will allow Big Sister to address the uncomfortable conversation of Ornithology and Melittology simultaneously, Misaka 10032 states solicitously.”

“What? Oh gods, ok, let’s get it over with.”

Misaka was already red.

“OK, um, ah, Misaka Imouto, you are correct when you say that a bra does cover the same “no-go” areas as does a bathing suit. However, a bra is considered “UNDERWEAR” which means it is meant to be worn under your clothing and not on public display, whereas a bathing suit is meant for swimming or the beach and pool and is for public display. Traditionally it is considered taboo to display one’s bra or underwear in public. Does that help you understand?”

Misaka Imouto considered for a moment. “But, Big Sister, why then are some bras made in such an artistic manner as to invite pubic display, Misaka 10032 inquires curiously? Why are not all bras made in a non-artistic manner if they are not meant to be displayed, argues Misaka 10032?”

Misaka was not sure that her face could turn this red and she could still live.

She thought carefully. “Because some women wear super decorative underwear to make themselves feel special. They know they are wearing it and it makes them happy, even if no one else knows or can see it. I am also told, when you are older, **MUCH** older, especially you Misaka 11420! Some women like to wear them if it makes their partner happy or if they feel it makes them more attractive for their partner to find as a surprise…when they are…when they are…um… getting intimate.”

Misaka felt like she might faint.

Misaka 10032 was silent again. Then, “Misaka 10032 comprehends, it can serve as a hidden plumage, hence the ornithological reference exclaims Misaka 10032!”

“Exactly.”

Another period of silence. Misaka opened a bottle of water and started to drink deeply, when Misaka 10032 suddenly said, “Misaka 11420 asks how will Misaka 11420 know when it is time to get intimate inquires Misaka 10032 on behalf of Misaka 11420?”

“TSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTT!” [COUGH COUGH HACK HACK]

[Well, her face is no longer red, but a nice shade of blue]

Kamijou’s alarm rang even earlier, but he immediately got up refreshed and determined to do his best. He showered, put on his uniform, and grabbed an old shirt to protect his clothes from paint. Then he remembered that he still had no food in the apartment, so he quick marched to the Minimart, grabbed another bun and bento and headed off to a Certain High School.

Even though he arrived when there were hardly any students close to the school there was still a familiar figure leaning against the wall by the gate.

“I believed in you when you said you would be early,” said Yomikawa-sensei.

“No one contacted me last night, so I was determined to come and make a good effort. I was hoping you might know who to contact at the blood bank, but, if not, I’ll reach out to Dr. Heaven Canceller. I hope maybe I can paint one banner this morning myself and maybe get someone help me to hang it”

“Good for you Kamijou-sama! I will come help you get any supplies you might need. We can work in your classroom. Let’s go!” Yomikawa and Kamijou set off at a brisk pace through the mostly empty school to his classroom.

When they got close to the room, Kamijou noticed the lights were already on and there seemed to be noise coming from the room. He slid the door open and looked in. All the desks had been removed and his entire class was there, wearing smocks, hard at work! Fukiyose looked over at him and said, “About time you got here, slacker, put on a smock and get to work!”

Yomikawa slapped him on the back and propelled him into the room. Some of the class were running a printing press making hand bills. Three giant banners had already been painted and were apparently drying and a fourth was being laid out with stencils: “TOUMA-THON BLOOD DRIVE – THIS FRIDAY: HELP TOUMA SAVE A LIFE!”

He was staggered. “But…why? Nobody responded. I thought…Why are you all here?”

“To put a smile on your face, Baka,” said Fukiyose gently. “We also called all the other High Schools in Academy City. They are all going to do blood drives, starting next week because all the blood mobiles are fully booked for the rest of this week.”

Tears started dripping down Kamijou’s cheeks. He sat down on the ground. 

“Such good fortune!”

Stiyl had realized that the Chapel was not an ideal location for the planning of the major endeavor such as what the combined forces were needing to do, so he went and visited Dr Heaven Canceller who recognized him as one of the Ministers who had been with Index during her recovery. Stiyl told him that he and the Nuns were planning major religious ceremonies to help pray for the recovery of Kuroko and could they please have the use of a large conference room for the foreseeable future. 

Thus, Stiyl found himself in possession of a lockable conference room for “as long as you need it” with all the amenities. It quickly became a spiritual war room. The injuries were mapped out, strategies were discussed and battle plans were being drawn. The Amakusas, long known as an interdenominational faith, as well as experts in healing, were at the forefront as were the several Nuns who also shared expertise in the healing arts. Several potential plans of action were proposed and put to paper to await the principals and Index’s Library.

The Blood Drive at Tokiwadai was a resounding success with a significant amount of the rare AB- and not quite as rare O- blood types being collected, as well as all other types. It went off without a hitch with Misaka and her Sister both donating as well. Dorm Mother reported 78% of the Faculty, Staff, and Student Body donated.  
Misaka was staggered. She was walking on air as they went to the car to head back to the hospital.

The Glee Club came through, blanketing the campus with posters, flyers and banners for the Blood Drive at the school. Saten and Uiharu were thrilled! Uiharu handled the logistics, getting the parking lot blocked off for the following day and the auditorium plans from the Blood Mobile people so that all the tables and chairs would be set up properly the evening before.

She was still working when Misaka’s car arrived to pick them all up.

When the group arrived at the hospital, they were met by Stiyl, who usher them into the “War Room”. Kamijou arrived a few minutes later, his right shoe and foot looking as if he had stepped into a bucket of paint. People were getting drinks and snacks and settling in when Dr. Heaven Canceller made his appearance. He looked at the mass of religious people and then at Misaka.

“I didn’t realize you were calling in such a large consultation, Misaka-chan.” He chuckled. “I’ll take all the help I can get! Shall I brief you in private?”

“No, Doctor, here is fine.”

“All right everyone. I assume you have all been briefed on Kuroko-chan’s condition as of yesterday, yes? OK, good. Saves my voice. Here is my update. Last night she rallied a little. Her vital signs went up a little and stabilized. Things that make an old Doctor’s heart glad. That’s my good news. Now, my not so good news. She’s leaking blood somewhere. We have not been able to determine where as of yet, but we are needing to transfuse her one unit about every twelve hours. As you know we ran out of her blood type yesterday, but Misaka’s school had a fruitful blood drive today, and two more schools are having drives this week, and many more next week, so that is a big relief. But I need to find this leak.”

Misaka and the others nodded.

“The issue is moving her to do any sort of test. We could make the leak, wherever it is, worse. Also, there is the issue of radiation exposure to a young girl like her. So, unless it gets much worse, we will leave it alone. More worrying is the Brain swelling. It shows no sign of going down and is not responding to our standard treatments. I am loath to try stronger drugs for fear of their side effects. But we are getting to the point where we may have to in order to save her life and preserve any semblance of brain function.”

Misaka started to tear up. “Do you mean that the swelling is already damaging her higher brain functions?”

“Misaka, I honestly don’t know. Only the gods can answer that question. I can only tell you that the longer it goes on, the worse her chances are. So, in summary, her vital signs improved, we have more blood for her slow leak, but I need to find a way to get the brain swelling under control as soon as I can. Any questions?”

“What order would you prioritize her injuries and emergencies?” asked Tatemiya.

“Well, the brain swelling first and foremost, then probably the cardiac damage, the medullary damage, the lung venous tear, the leak, the kidney damage, and then all the ancillary things that were just too minor to deal with.”

“Thank you, Dr Heaven Canceller,” said Misaka tearfully, with Index holding her.

“Misaka, I’m telling you not out of fear, but as a friend, take one of the pills my colleague gave you the other night. If you don’t have them with you, ask my nurse to give you a pill, but take it now, please.” And the good Doctor left.

“Misaka,” Index said softly, “You are sparking a little.”

Misaka reached in her pocket, took out the strip of pills, popped one out and swallowed it with a sip of her cider, looking ashamed.

Kamijou looked in her eyes, “Biribiri, there’s no shame in needing a medication right now. This all is horrible for you. The pressure is unfair; any other person would have folded long ago. Not you! You have not lost your smile in front of your friend, no matter what. We are all amazed and proud of you.”

She looked around the room and saw nothing but supportive faces.

“So, everyone, assume I know little to nothing about magic. What can we do right now to help my friend?”

“Brain healing magic is the most difficult magic we can do. So much can go wrong,” said Tatemiya, “and we would be trying to shrink a brain…never been done, to my knowledge. Sister Agnese?”

She shook her head, “Not something we are familiar with either. Index, anything in the library?”

Index closed her eyes and leaned back.

After a minute she opened her eyes, “Nothing specifically what we are looking for. Closest would be from the Russian book кликушество which I think discusses persons whose skulls needed to be opened and a spell cast because they suddenly feared religious icons, acted strangely, refused to go to Church and all possibly had suffered an injury that allowed evil spirits into their brain; at least I think that’s what it says. The book and the spell are in Russian.”

Kamijou blanched. “Please no!”

Kanzaki nodded. “We will need Sasha Kreutzev.”

Stiyl sighed. “I will make the call. Hopefully she won’t start a war.”

“OK, that brings us to the heart. What do we know of the damage there?” asked Sister Agnese.

“Dr. Heaven Canceller said that when the bast…thugs stomped on her chest it damaged the AV Node in her heart. The AV Node, from what I read is like the spark plug that fires the heart and makes it beat. He had to install a temporary Pacemaker inside her to make her heart beat regularly to take the load off the damaged part of the heart,” answered Misaka.

“OK, so not a love spell but a damaged heart spell,” said Sister Agnese.

“Psychic surgery,” suggested Itsuwa, as she handed a hot towel to Kamijou, earning him a glare from two sources.

“Hmmmmmm,” said everyone.

“Why do you suggest that?” asked Kanzaki.

Itsuwa had already fled to the other side of the room and was shaking at being the center of attention. “Because, Kanzaki-sama, she has had surgery on the heart already. If we spread the load over many mages and go slow, we can feel for the broken part and repair it carefully, along with any other damage to the heart we find, without compromising the non-magical surgery.”

“And?” asked Kanzaki.

“It doesn’t exhaust anyone or everyone,” Itsuwa stated.

“Well reasoned. Good plan. Anyone have any thoughts?”

“I think we can start as soon as we set the wards. Kamijou, I think this time we will need you outside the building, think of yourself as on guard duty as we won’t be able to defend ourselves. Take Stiyl with you. Kanzaki can be the inside guard.”

“Can I be in the room with Kuroko while you do this? I haven’t visited her today. Will it matter if I touch her, I like to hold her hands.”

“No, it won’t interfere,” said Sister Agnese.

Uiharu had been working on her laptop and turned it to face the group. She showed them the screen which had detailed pictures of the heart. “I wasn’t sure how familiar Mages were with particular heart anatomy, so please don’t be insulted, but this is the basics of the location of and function of the AV node. Please note that the AV node can technically be anywhere in the heart or near this location. That is normal human anatomical differences. It is surrounded by the toughest muscles in the human body, but is made up of the most delicate fibers and has a delicate blood supply,” said Uiharu. 

She continued, “According to what I have found online, damage like Kuroko has endured would be similar to the crushing style injuries of an automobile accident. It falls into one of two categories: the blood supply was damaged, either killing or severely weakening the nerves, or the nerves themselves have been damaged or partially destroyed and are not functioning properly. The heart can, given a normal, healthy person, can eventually over time repair this damage restoring almost normal function. Obviously, Kuroko does not have the healthy body or time. Was this helpful?”

Murmurs went around the table and everyone got up to look over her diagrams. 

“Excellent work!” praised Tatemiya. “Misaka, any chance we could see images of your friend’s heart to compare?”

“Let me ask.” And Misaka sent a text to Dr. Heaven Canceller, who almost immediately sent her access to all of Kuroko’s files and medical images. She looked through it and sent the cardiac images to Uiharu’s email.

“Look in your email, Uiharu-san!”, Misaka said.

Uiharu, to make life easier, had connected her laptop to the big screen in the room, so she brought up the images. She then manipulated them so they were side-by-side with the medical diagrams for comparison. She also placed a smaller image of Kuroko’s heart with the pacemaker at the bottom so everyone could see the current view.  
Using her controls, she walked everyone through, slice by slice Kuroko’s heart and the diagram. The images could not resolve down enough to show Kuroko’s AV node directly, but at least the group would have an idea where to look.

Stiyl let out an ironic laugh, then bowed low to Uiharu. She glared at him. 

“I mean you no disrespect, young “Fist of the Gods”, but I am laughing at myself for thinking that Magic and Technology were enemies and could never work together, and you have taught me yet another lesson in humility. For that I thank you.”

Uiharu blinked at him with big eyes. “Why would we be enemies? I am an Esper and it turns out my best friend for many years, Saten, is a Mage and we have never had any issues.”

Saten looked at Kanzaki, and said with a laugh, “Never mind, I know: “Story for another day,” right?”

The Nuns and Amakusas adjourned to the Chapel to begin preparations for the spell; Misaka headed to the CC ICU, while Stiyl, Kamijou and Misaka 10032 decided to go outside for guard duty. Kanzaki and the two girls were going to stay just outside the Chapel where they could observe, yet still be available for whoever needed them. Index would be inside as an adviser, but not participating as she was still supporting the first spell.

“Hello again, Shirai. It’s me, your Onee-san,” said Misaka, kissing Kuroko’s hand. “I miss you so much. Seeing you laying here reminds me of the saying “you never know what you have until it’s gone” and while you aren’t gone, you just aren’t with me in our room.”

Misaka stared at Kuroko’s face. She went on to tell her about all the blood drives that had been organized across the city for her. How Index and Imouto were staying in their dorm room to help keep Misaka company because she was so lonely without her little bodyguard. She told her about the wonderful surprise of all of Kamijou’s Nuns and religious friends coming to Academy City from England, just to try to help Kuroko with their magic. She described them all to Kuroko, what they looked like and how they acted.

She told her about little Uiharu punching a big scary priest that was three times her size and then getting offers to join two different warrior religious orders. She explained that the Nuns and Amakusas were trying to do a magical healing on her heart right now to see if they could fix the damage that had been done. She talked about trying to explain to her sisters about underwear and…personal relationship questions and how she wished Kuroko had been there to help as Kuroko would have been better with the really embarrassing questions.

The nurse came over to check Kuroko’s vital signs and write them down. She patted Misaka on the back, then went back to her desk. Misaka took the player and set it to her violin music and described each piece she played in detail to Kuroko, what it meant and how she played it just for her. She told her how the Totoro song was her favorite from childhood and always made her happy and she hoped it made Kuroko happy too. She held Kuroko’s hands tightly and laid her head on Kuroko’s abdomen for a moment, just trying to send a prayer of her own for her little friend to come back to her.

“Misaka 10032 notes that you and Savior do not appear to care for each other yet you made a great effort to assist him and Big Sister states Misaka 10032 curiously.”  
Stiyl takes a drag on his cigarette and looks at the girl. Kamijou keeps silent.

“Is this an effort to place him in your debt, inquires Misaka 10032? Do you intend to become his rival for the affections of Big Sister and are using this as a form of attracting her attention wonders Misaka 10032?”

Stiyl almost swallowed his cigarette and started coughing. Kamijou smirked at Stiyl.

“I assure you that I have no intentions of attracting your Sister’s attentions, young Misaka. I am, unfortunately, in Kamijou’s debt, and this is a start at repayment.”  
Silence as the three of them continued to walk around the outside.

“Misaka 10032 understands. So, you are having flirtations with Uiharu-san then instead, deduces Misaka 10032.”

Saten and Uiharu watched in fascination as the Nuns and Amakusas weaved their intricate healing spell in what sounded like a mix of several foreign languages. The room lit up with strange symbols covering the walls, floor and ceiling, moving around in intricate patterns, with strange symbols circling within them. Occasionally Index would see something she didn’t like and shout out some letters and point at one of the circles. Immediately the symbols inside the circle would…rearrange or change entirely and then resume spinning.

The whole time the chanting and singing was continuous. You heard and felt it, but could not remember it. For Uiharu it reminded her of a Gregorian Monks recording she had heard once long ago. Soothing and interesting. For Saten it was more than interesting; she wanted to be a part of it! She watched and knew she had found her calling. Dreams of becoming a Level 5 were over, this was what she wanted.

The long spell wound to a close. All the circles merged together and were dismissed. Everyone in the room, sat down and relaxed. Most of them were drenched in sweat. The three observers carefully walked in. “How did it go?” Saten asked. “Did it work?”

Glances were exchanged around the room, finally Index responded. “The damage was greater than the Doctor knew. But I think our efforts were successful. We will know when the Doctor makes his next examination.”

“It was a team effort, and it took all of us to accomplish, let us all pray in thanks for this small victory today and that it heralds more in the days to come,” said Tatemiya. And everyone in the room bowed their heads and prayed to themselves.

< BROOP BROOP > < BROOP BROOP >

“Hello?”

“What the Hell are you doing? An Invasion?”

“Oh, I’m fine, thank you. And how are you doing?”

Long pause.

“I’ve no time for your games.”

“A little politeness goes a long way. To what are you referring, tedious man?”

“Your blatant attempt to violate agreements regarding magic and the number of Magicians in Academy City.”

“How did I violate that?”

“Your assault team that entered the City two days ago with close to one hundred Nuns and Amakusans.”

Laughter rang down the line. “Silly man. I didn’t send them. They heard that one of YOUR Espers had been critically injured and that she was a friend of a “Certain Level Zero” who’s name will go unmentioned. The “Assault Team” you so fear, owes that “Certain Level Zero” such a Debt of Honor that, without consulting with me, they packed up and traveled to your precious city to see if they could help.”

Long pause.

“This had best be true. A war is in neither of our best interests.” < click >

Outside Kamijou was having an enjoyable time watching Stiyl’s explanations to Misaka 10032 about his relations with Misaka, Uiharu, the Church, and women in general. Whenever Stiyl would appeal to him for help, Kamijou would respond with, “Nah, you got this,” and a smirk.

After an hour or so a familiar motorcycle pulled in to the parking lot and parked. Misaka 11420 came over to visit. She was not wearing her Tokiwadai uniform but instead was wearing blue jeans, a partially unbuttoned white blouse, a black leather motorcycle jacket, and ankle high boots. Kamijou, Misaka 10032, and Stiyl just stared.

“Greetings Savior, Sister, Stiyl, states Misaka 11420. Misaka 11420 hopes to find you well, says Misaka 11420.”

“Greetings Misaka 11420, says Misaka 10032. What manner of inappropriate dress is Misaka 11420 wearing inquires Misaka 10032?”

[Kamijou starts looking for escape routes]

“Post last night’s discussion with Big Sister about appropriate clothing, Misaka 11420 decided to experiment with other manners of articles of clothing including undergarments to see if they made Misaka experience different sensations during the day, explains Misaka 11420.”

Kamijou and Stiyl were both now blushing and slowly backing away from the discussion.

There was a period of silence. 

“Misaka 10032 inquires if there was a significant difference in the sensations, Misaka 11420, Misaka 10032 asks in the name of research?”

Kamijou and Stiyl broke into a run.

“Hello Misaka,” said Dr. Heaven Canceller as she finished her prayer. “I didn’t want to interrupt you.”

“Hello Doctor,” answered Misaka, “Kamijou’s friends have been praying for her for a while now and I just wanted to add mine. I swear when I laid my head on her I could hear her heartbeat just now.”

“Eh!” said the Doctor as he pulled out his stethoscope. “Pardon me a moment.” He started listening to Kuroko’s abdomen.

“Nurse! Get an ultrasound unit here, STAT!”

“Is something wrong?” asked Misaka miserably.

“Ultrasound to Critical Care ICU STAT! Ultrasound to Critical Care ICU STAT! Ultrasound to Critical Care ICU STAT!”

“You may have just solved another mystery and saved your little friend’s life again. Let’s see, just stand over there, please.”

The Ultrasound Tech came in rushing, carrying her portable machine and set it up quickly next to the bed. Dr Heaven Canceller told her what her wanted and she started rubbing her probe around on Kuroko’s belly, Suddenly she stopped, made an adjustment on the machine and pushed harder. 

Dr Canceller nodded and beckoned Misaka over. He pointed at something on the screen that looked like weird modern art. “Do you see that moving there, Misaka? That is your friend’s Aorta, biggest artery in her body. You see that little squiggle coming off there? That’s a leak. It’s little now, but could get worse any second. We need to operate now.”

Misaka swallowed hard. Not again.

“Here’s the good news, you caught this so early, we can do it without cutting her open using a little robot. It won’t take long, and this will be one less thing to worry about! Good job! Now, let me go do mine.”

“Microsurgery team report to Critical Care ICU, STAT. Microsurgery Team report to Critical Care ICU, STAT. Microsurgery Team report to Critical Care ICU, STAT.”  
Misaka stumbled out of the room, heading towards the Chapel.

Everyone was resting in the Chapel. Uiharu and Saten and gone and brought a round pitchers of water and juice for the group and went to get more. While they were walking back, Uiharu was a little silent and then she asked Saten, “Saten, can I ask you something serious, please?”

“Uiharu, we are best friends, you can ask me anything you like!”

“It’s a little embarrassing.”

“Just ask, how bad can it be?”

“Um, Saten…”

“Ultrasound to Critical Care ICU STAT! Ultrasound to Critical Care ICU STAT! Ultrasound to Critical Care ICU STAT!”

The two girls looked at each other.

Saten said, “Well at least it’s not a…”

Uiharu dropped both her pitchers and clamped her hands over Saten’s mouth.

“Microsurgery team report to Critical Care ICU, STAT. Microsurgery Team report to Critical Care ICU, STAT. Microsurgery Team report to Critical Care ICU, STAT.”

The Nuns and Amakusas were catching their collective breaths and trying to decide if they wanted to do more the next day or just rest. Most were leaning towards resting and waiting for Sascha to show up when they heard:

“Ultrasound to Critical Care ICU STAT! Ultrasound to Critical Care ICU STAT! Ultrasound to Critical Care ICU STAT!”

“Oh, no,” said Index. She pulled out her cell phone and made a call as the group heard a crash out in the hallway. “Touma! Come quick, somethings happening!”

“Microsurgery team report to Critical Care ICU, STAT. Microsurgery Team report to Critical Care ICU, STAT. Microsurgery Team report to Critical Care ICU, STAT.”

“Maybe, maybe it’s good news and they have to take out the pacemaker right away?” said Sister Angelene. 

Saten and Uiharu came in the room, pale. “Did the spell break?” asked Saten in fear.

Misaka came staggering in, still wearing the sterile scrubs. Her two friends caught her and helped her into a chair; Index came flying over. 

“Short Hair, what happened?” asked Index using her teasing nickname for Misaka.

“Saten, she’s starting to spark, go ask Dr Heaven Canceller’s nurse for pill!” said Uiharu. Saten ran off.

Index sat next to Misaka. “I’ll hold her,” and pulled Misaka into her lap and then wrapped her arms around her, containing the little sparks. “Misaka-chan what happened?”

“I was with Kuroko while you all worked your Magic. At the end I took her hands in mine and lay my head on her tummy and was praying that your spell would work and heal her heart. All of a sudden I could hear her heart and I was so happy!”

She took a deep breath.

“Then Dr Heaven Canceller came and I told him and he was excited but not in a good way. He told me I had found a leak in the biggest artery in her body and it was serious and they have to do another surgery right away!”

Kamijou had come running in with Stiyl at that point and heard her last statement. He could see Index trying to contain the sparks. He came running over to everyone shouting “Don’t touch Index!” and he skated to a stop. Misaka raised her hand and he carefully took it in his right hand and gently pulled Misaka away from Index so that Index could slide over one seat. Kamijou then gently lowered Misaka back down into the chair and sat on the other side of her away from Index.

Misaka reached out her other hand and grabbed Index’s hand. “Indirect hand holding,” she weakly. “I’m so lucky to have you both.”

Saten came running back in the room, with a bottle of water and a pill cup. She carefully put the pill cup to Misaka’s lips and tipped in the pill, then unscrewed the bottle top and gave her some water. Misaka swallowed the pill. She looked around at all the concerned faces.

“I’m so sorry to worry you all, after all you have done for my friend. I think your Magic worked and it helped find the leak. It’s just the leak is in such a bad place, they had to operate right away. It’s microsurgery, so hopefully no complications. Just another long wait.”

“Misaka 10032 asks why other than fashion Misaka 11420 is here at the hospital, Misaka 10032 asks with suspicion. Is Misaka 11420 here to make an attempt to show forbidden zones to Savior, Misaka 10032 asks with dismay.”

“Misaka 11420 answers Misaka 10032 in the negative as Misaka 11420 is actually here to support Misaka 10032 Misaka 11420 explains.”

“Support Misaka 10032 in what way asks Misaka 10032 curiously.”

“Misaka 11420 directs Misaka 10032’s attention to the two figures approaching Misaka 10032.”

Walking towards the two Sisters was a white-haired boy using a high-tech cane, holding the hand of a much younger girl in a cute sundress. The young girl was walking slowly and looking shyly at the two Sisters. The boy did not look very happy to be there, but he did treat the little girl kindly, regardless of how he spoke to her.  
“All right sniveling brat, we’re here. You dragged me all the way across town. Here you are.”

“Misaka 10032 has no desire to speak with you, Last order, says Misaka 10032 dismissively as she turns to leave.”

Last Order’s face fell.

“Misaka 11420 asks Misaka 10032 to please speak with Last Order, Misaka 11420 asks imploringly.”

“Misaka 10032 has no wish to speak with the, the, the THING, that told Misaka 10032 that Misaka 10032 was HATED and caused all other Sisters but Misaka 11420 to disconnect from Misaka 10032, leaving Misaka 10032 all alone in the world, with no Sisters except one screams Misaka 10032!” With that Misaka 10032 kept walking to get into the hospital and get away.

“Please Misaka 10032, Misaka Misaka is so sorry for what Misaka Misaka said!”

Misaka 10032 paused, turned around and shrieked, “Misaka 10032 HATES Last Order too Misaka 10032 screams as she runs away from the Sister she hates!” and she ran into the hospital. Sobbing.

Last Order looked shocked; she never expected her Sister to say that. She started sobbing and turned to Accelerator and grabbed his legs, bawling her eyes out.

Misaka 11420 was equally shocked, she thought her Sister would be happy that Last Order was reaching out and ready to apologize. She had no idea how badly hurt Misaka 10032 had been by being cutoff like this.

“Tsch, what did you expect, you little monster? You hurt her in the worst way you possibly could and then thought she would be happy to see your shitty face?”

His cheerful words made Last Order cry harder. Misaka 11420 thought about what he said, and decided he was right. She had voluntarily cut herself off from the Network; Misaka 10032 had been forcibly disconnected and then, when she reached back out to her Sisters for support when she needed it the most, they cut her off because of Last Order.

“Misaka 11420 agrees with Accelerator, Last Order, Misaka 11420 states unequivocally. Last Order may have permanently damaged Last Order’s relationship with Misaka 10032, Misaka 11420 warns. Please wait here while Misaka 11420 attempts to speak with Big Sister and Misaka 10032, Misaka 11420 asks. Misaka 11420 will try to involve Big Sister, Misaka 11420.”

“Misaka Misaka has been trying to communicate with Big Sister, but Big Sister has been ignoring Misaka Misaka too, cries Misaka Misaka!”

“That is because Big Sister is very disappointed with Last Order and Last Order has made Big Sister sad, Misaka 11420 explains. Big Sister’s best friend is dying without ability to communicate with Big Sister and Big Sister feels Misaka 10032’s pain when all Misakas refused to communicate with Misaka 10032, when as Big Sister stated that she would give anything just to speak one more time with her friend. Does Last Order understand how badly Last Order is hurting Big Sister too, Misaka 11420 asks?” Misaka 11420 then left to enter the hospital.

Misaka was feeling better, she had regained control and was sitting up chatting with Kamijou, who was telling her and Index about how his classmates had surprised him with the blood drive that day. Suddenly a girl appeared in the door of the Chapel who looked familiar. “Misaka, is that one of your Sisters?” asked Index, stunned.

Misaka took in the blue jeans; partially unbuttoned white blouse that was showing…something; a black leather motorcycle jacket; and ankle high black leather boots. “Savior, Big Sister, have you seen Misaka 10032 inquires Misaka 11420 anxiously? Misaka 10032 ran in the building in a highly emotional state, exclaims Misaka 11420!”

“What happened Misaka 11420?” asked Misaka.

“After Savior and Stiyl departed, Last Order arrived and harsh words were exchanged by Misaka 10032 reports Misaka 10032 sadly. Misaka 10032 emphatically told Last Order quote “Misaka 10032 has no wish to speak with the THING, that told Misaka 10032 that Misaka 10032 was HATED and caused all other Sisters but Misaka 11420 to disconnect from Misaka 10032, leaving Misaka 10032 all alone in the world, with no Sisters except one” unquote states Misaka 11420 sadly. Furthermore, as Misaka 10032 departed, Misaka 10032 screamed, “Misaka 10032 HATES Last Order too” and fled into the hospital and has since disappeared, reports Misaka 11420 with great anxiety.”

“Oh no!” said Misaka. “How is Last Order?”

“Misaka 11420 has little sympathy for Last Order, but Last Order was clutching the legs of Accelerator and weeping when Misaka 11420 entered the hospital in an attempt to locate both Misaka 10032 and Big Sister. Misaka notes that Accelerator appears to sympathize more with Misaka 10032 than Last Order, Misaka 11420 clarifies.”

“Why was Last Order here, Misaka 11420?”

“Misaka 11420 reports that Last Order had contacted Misaka 11420 and stated that Last Order wanted to attempt a reconciliation with Misaka 10032 today, Misaka 11420 acknowledges. However, Misaka 11420 did not find Last Order to be entirely truthful and was worried it was a ploy to allow Last Order to restore communications with Big Sister says Misaka 11420 suspiciously. Misaka 11420 decided to support Misaka 10032 as Misaka 10032 has no other Sister to assist Misaka 10032 when Big Sister is unavailable states Misaka 11420 sadly.”

“OK, let’s go look for her. Uiharu, Saten, Misaka 11420 you each take a floor and look in all the ladies’ rooms and unoccupied hospital rooms. Touma, you lead and Index and I will follow you, trusting your luck. Call my cell if you find her.”

The group took off. Touma first went to Dr. Heaven Canceller’s office, but he was still in surgery, so it was open and empty. He then went to the Esper testing rooms but they were empty too. “None of these feels right,” he said. He thought for a minute more and then took off running, with Index and Misaka running hard to keep up.

They skidded to a stop in front of the “Kamijou Suite”. They could hear faint crying from inside. Misaka whispered: “Let me go first, and then I’ll call you.”

She slipped inside the room and there was Misaka Imouto, curled up in a ball on the bed, with her head buried in the pillow, crying. Misaka slowly crossed the room, looking at a vision of herself in abject misery. “Oh, Misaka Imouto,” she said in sympathy, “My poor little Sister!”

She reached out and touched Imouto’s shoulder, but her Sister shrugged away from her. “No, you will hate me too!” she said crying harder.

Misaka sighed and climbed on the bed. She sat down and picked her Sister up and held her in her arms, cuddling Imouto’s face to her chest; letting her cry. Misaka rubbed Imouto’s back slowly and whispered to her, “I would never hate you; you were the first Sister I could save. Misaka 11420 told me what you said and I understand why. You were still angry and hurt by Last Order and you wanted her to feel how you have felt. That’s natural. You were really angry, true?”

Misaka 10032 nodded her head.

“And you wanted to hurt her as badly as you have been hurting, true?”

Misaka 10032 looked at Misaka with tear-filled eyes, “Misaka 10032 wanted to make Last Order feel worse Misaka 10032 reports in disgrace.”

“Do you know what that makes you, Misaka Imouto?”

Misaka Imouto looked at Misaka with shame-filled eyes and shook her head.

“Human.”

Imouto gasped. 

“Misaka Imouto, Big Sister did the same thing just a few days ago, remember? And Savior and Accelerator had to come and fix Big Sister before she did something she would always regret? Misaka Imouto, I will tell you something that is a secret for you to keep alone between me and you, my Sister. I was going to torture those men and then kill them. I was going to make them hurt for how they hurt my friend Kuroko. I wanted to make them feel the pain she felt. I wanted too much to make them feel twice the pain they have made her endure.”

Misaka took a deep breath.

“You saw what I was doing, and I will tell you I was wrong. It would have made me feel better for a while, but then it would have changed me and made me a worse person. Now I can’t compare torturing someone to death with telling your Sister you hate her too, but, as with me, it may make you feel better for a while, but don’t you really miss her, and them?”

“Misaka 10032 misses all her Sisters so much but Misaka 10032 does not know what to do because it was horrible how Sisters disconnected from Misaka 10032 without even listening to any explanation from Misaka 10032, Misaka 10032 laments. How can Misaka 10032 forgive Sisters for leaving Misaka 10032 so alone Misaka 10032 cries?”

“Index?” Misaka called out, “Your turn.”

Index came in the room and joined the Sisters on the bed. She too joined in the hug with Misaka 10032. Misaka quickly explained about how the Sisters totally disconnected from Misaka, except for Misaka 11420, leaving her brutally alone for the first time in her life and how she was struggling to decide whether to rejoin the Network and how could she forgive them.

“Misaka 10032, your Sisters are probably worried if you think they are worthy of your forgiveness. By now they have surely realized what a horrible thing they have done to you, especially with your one Sister and Big Sister have taken your side. Misaka 11420 already told us that Last Order was devastated by your rejection and that the young man that was with her told her that it was her fault for being so cruel to you to begin with; he had no sympathy for her at all.”

Index hugged Imouto tightly. “There is a saying that “someone has to be the bigger person, “meaning the first to forgive and move on, opening themselves back up to begin the relationship again. Only you can decide if you want to be that person. Do you want to have your Sisters all back in your life or are you comfortable with just Misaka 11420 and Big Sister? If you truly wish to end all contact with your other Sisters, I am sure Misaka will support you because she loves you. But I’m equally sure that she will worry about your isolation.”

Misaka handed Imouto some Kleenex from the bedside table.

“I love you and want only what’s best for you, little Sister. I won’t tell you what to do, because only you know what is right for you. I will support any decision you make.”

“Will you all come with me to talk to Last Order?”

“Of course.”

Index and Kamijou went out to find the other search parties and let them know that Misaka 10032 had been found. Misaka and Misaka Imouto made their way out front to go meet with Accelerator and Last Order. Misaka 11420, having been alerted by Misaka 10032 met them at the front door and went with them.

They walked out to an incongruous sight: Accelerator sitting on a bench, Last Order curled up on his lap in his arms, her head tucked into his shoulder. Accelerator looked at Misaka and said, “Tsch. Don’t get any ideas that I’m going soft! It’s the only way I could get the damned brat to quit crying.” 

He then ruined the moment by patting Last Order’s head softly.

Misaka looked at Misaka 10032. Misaka 11420 had put an arm around her Sister’s shoulder and touched her head to Misaka 10032’s.

Misaka 10032 walked over to Accelerator and sat down. “Please give Last Order to Misaka 10032, requests Misaka 10032 politely.”

Accelerator disentangled himself from Last Order and gently passed her over to Misaka 10032. He then got up, and walked over the other two Misaka Sisters, turned around and watched as Last Order opened her eyes.

“Misaka 10032? Misaka Misaka inquires. Oh, Misaka 10032! Misaka Misaka is so sorry Misaka Misaka cries with tears flowing again from Misaka Misaka’s eyes!” they heard Last Order cry out.

“Let’s give them some space,” Misaka suggested, pulling Misaka 11420 and Accelerator back a few yards. 

“Is Last Order broadcasting this? Misaka asked Misaka 11420.

“Misaka 11420 reports that every word is being broadcast but Misaka 10032 has not opened Misaka 10032’ self to the Network states Misaka 11420 worriedly.”

Misaka and Accelerator both frowned. “Did you ever feel like a parent?” Misaka asked Accelerator.

“All the damned time with her and Worst. Speaking of which…” He turned and looked at Misaka 11420, “Who’s the fella you’re trying to get lucky with? How did your ‘Mom’ [nodding at Misaka] let you out dressed like that? Tsch.”

Misaka 11420 blushed and Misaka saw red. She started to bring up a slap and then realized, “I can’t slap you, I’ll just hit myself!”

Accelerator laughed.

“Misaka 11420 wanted to experience new clothing sensations post last night’s discussion with Big Sister, explains Misaka 11420.”

Misaka gaped at her.

Accelerator laughed. “Tsch. Who would have thought you, Miss Prim and Proper, shorts under her skirt, knew about sexy clothes like those!”

Misaka’s eyes were bulging. “I don’t! I wouldn’t!”

“Savior and Stiyl also seemed to be disturbed by Misaka 10032 and Misaka 11420’s discussion of the new undergarments, notes Misaka 11420 in confusion.”

Timing is everything, as the World’s Unluckiest Man is about to find out.

“Hey Biribiri! Stiyl and I have been looking for you, Dr. Heaven Canceller…”

“YOU BOTH TALKED TO MY SISTERS ABOUT THEIR UNDERWEAR?!!”

The token was already spinning in the air when Kamijou pushed Stiyl and screamed, “RUN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I would never use my RailGun on a Level 0" my ass. LOL
> 
> Hope you found this chapter entertaining. It was interesting to write. Took me a little bit longer than usual. Hit a dry spell yesterday. Partially real dot life, partially the characters went silent.
> 
> Oh, yeah, another end note! (1) "Ein Feste Burg" - "A Mighty Fortress" (full title "Ein Feste Burg ist Unser Gott" is a hymn written by Martin Luther, one of the leaders of the Reformation movement in Europe, around 1520 in Germany. I use it here in an ironic sense as well as a good sense. It is actually an interdenominational hymn; the Catholic Church actually includes it in their hymnals as do the Lutherans and many other religions.
> 
> It is a song about strength and power being given to the people from the church. So, as the basis for a spell, it makes sense. And, if you've ever heard a church full of Germans belting it out with a full organ, it's pretty damn powerful. Now, I'm not getting all religious here. The reason I'm using it an ironical sense is as follows. Martin Luther was a witch hunter. He used to look for witches and magic users to force them to repent and return to the church.
> 
> In the immortal words of Paul Harvey: "And now you know the rest of the story."
> 
> My next week or so is going to be busy with Real dot Life stuff, so I'm not sure how productive I may be. We shall see. Apologies in advance if I fall silent for a day or two. We are getting ready to move and we all no what a pain in the tush that is!
> 
> I look forward to comments, criticisms, etc. feed back is always welcome. Thanks for reading!


	24. Frenemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a short chapter, more to prove I'm still alive and writing! I apologize if this is not my greatest work, but I took the chapter I've been writing on and broke it at a comfortable place so I could put something out for everyone this week other then the conclusion to my short story. I hope you like it.
> 
> As per usual, Lawyers Lawyers go away... um, not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction 8-)
> 
> No warnings needed. Another character appears out of the woodwork...
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has been kind enough to leave kudos, also to those who leave comment and critiques, I love them all. I have gone back and started tidying up my typos and goofs. Found a couple whoppers. Cue my blushes.

[Shaka-BOOM!]

The shockwave bowled Kamijou and Stiyl over. Kamijou patted himself all over.

“I’m alive! She missed!”

“Tsch.”

“You jiggled my arm!”

“That’s quite a… temper she has there. Is she related to the little Fist of the Gods?”

“Big Sister exclaims Misaka 11420 in a shocked voice!”

Kanzaki came running out of the hospital, followed by the two religious orders. She took in the sight and put away her sword.

“What did the boy do now?” she asked, shaking her head.

“Those two were talking to my little Sisters about their underwear!”

Stiyl and Kamijou looked at the Nuns and were thinking that getting hit by the RailGun might not have been so bad an option…

Kanzaki and Index calmed Misaka down and got her to come inside while the Agnese Faction administered justice on her behalf and brought the two miscreants back inside. 

Dr. Heaven Canceller’s only comment on the situation was, “I wish that the two of you would stop shaking the hospital.”

“My team did a nice, neat job of microsurgery I must say,” continued Dr. Canceller. “Kudos to Misaka for detecting the leak, just with her ears. It’s a miracle that it stayed so small. Aortic tears generally start small and progress fairly quickly, but this was progressing very slowly, like time was moving at a different pace for it. Very curious.”

Dr Heaven Canceller looked puzzled for a bit.

“Anyhow, we did a wonderful bit of microsurgery, using a new material to repair the tear. It’s impregnated with stem cells that rapidly cause the cells in the area to repair the damage on their own making the repair better than new! Just a fine mesh to support the entire structure and she’s good as new.”

“Doctor, any progress with the brain swelling?” asked Misaka.

He deflated. “None, I’m afraid. Another twenty-four to thirty-six hours and I’m going to have to resort to those other medications.”

The group became very solemn.

“Thank you, Doctor, I know you are doing everything you can,” said Misaka.

He smiled gently and left.

Sister Agnese looked at Stiyl, “Any word from Sasha Kreutzev?”

“Only that she was coming. You know that she is persona non grata most everywhere, She didn’t say where she was coming from or any details.”

“So, we’re waiting for Kreutzev,” said Misaka.

“Kind of like waiting for a bomb to arrive,” muttered Kamijou.

When Misaka and everyone came outside, she saw her three Sisters sitting on the bench, talking. It looked like Last Order was sitting on Misaka 10032’s lap and was smiling again. Misaka 11420 was nodding, expressionlessly, although that is a default state for the Sisters, and she could not see Misaka 10032’s face at all. She slowly approached the three.

“Misaka Imouto, how are you doing?” Misaka asked as she walked up to the little group.

“Misaka 10032 reports that Misaka 10032 has accepted Last Order’s apology Big Sister Misaka 10032 states happily.”

“Misaka 11420 also reports that Misaka 11420 has conditionally forgiven Last Order’s poor treatment of Misaka 10032 Misaka 11420 states guardedly.”

“Misaka Misaka wants to know if Big Sister will forgive Misaka Misaka, inquires Misaka Misaka with worry.”

“Big Sister is thinking about keeping Last Order in time out for another week as punishment for being so cruel to Misaka 10032,” said Misaka with a mean look on her face.

“NO! cries Misaka Misaka with real tears falling down Misaka Misaka’s face.”

“What do you think, Accelerator?” Misaka asked, winking at him where Last Order couldn’t see.

“I think two weeks, plus no cartoons for six months for the little brat is more fair considering how she made Misaka 10032 suffer,” he replied.

“Hmmm,” Misaka said, pretending to consider.

Last Order, her mouth hanging open, looked from one to the other in shock, with tears starting to spill from her eyes. Suddenly, faintly in her head, like a drifting radio station, Misaka heard 11420 “speak” < “Big Sister, you are so mean! But Misaka 11420 thinks Last Order really means Last Order’s apology…” > and then the contact faded out again. Misaka stared at Misaka 11420. “Did you just?”

“Misaka 11420 thinks that Misaka 11420 now has a headache Misaka 11420 reports. Although Misaka 11420 also states that Misaka 11420 is glad to have a headache since Misaka 11420’s experiment worked Misaka 11420 states happily.”

The other two Misakas looked at each other and then at Misaka and Misaka 11420. 

“What just transpired Misaka 10032 asks curiously?”

“I just “heard” your Sister!”

“What exclaims Misaka 10032 excitedly!”

“What shouts Misaka Misaka jealously!”

“Misaka 11420 reports that Big Sister was standing close enough that Misaka 11420 could detect her signal and make a connection Misaka 11420 states in explanation.”

“How did Misaka 11420 know Big Sister’s signal asks Misaka Misaka curiously.”

“Because Big Sister spoke to Misaka 11420 though Misaka 10032 by conduction explains Misaka 10032. However, Misaka 10032 cannot detect Big Sister’s signal, Misaka 10032 states in frustration.”

“The signal has been lost Misaka 11420 states in explanation. It was only in existence for a brief period, 4.32 seconds, Misaka 11420 explains further, it may be that Big Sister needs to be trained on how to connect, Misaka 11420 postulates.”

All three Sisters appeared to be thinking.

“That’s something for another day that we can work on Misakas 11420 and 10032, since Last Order is going to cut off for at least a month,” Misaka said evilly.

“Not fair cries Misaka Misaka shedding real tears of rage and anguish hoping to change Big Sister’s Mind!”

“OK, Last Order,” said Misaka, “I will abide by what Misaka Imouto decides, since she is the one that you wronged by your actions.”

Last Order knew not to say anything, especially across the Network. So, she just quieted down and tried puppy dog eyes.

“Misaka 10032 will heed the words of her new friend Index and complete the forgiveness transformation, Misaka 10032 informs Last Order directly. Misaka 10032 directs no further punishment Big Sister for Last Order states Misaka 10032 forgiving Last Order.”

“Misaka Misaka is so happy, shouts Misaka Misaka!”

“Tsch, and now the whole Hospital knows it too. Brat.”

Misaka reached over and ruffled Last Order’s hair. “Don’t be mean to your Sisters. They are all you have, cherish them. Don’t do what I did.” Misaka choked up. Misakas 10032 and 11420 came and held her. After a moment so did Last Order. 

Misaka looked at Imouto. “I just had a thought. Did you rejoin the Network yet?”

Imouto looked embarrassed. “No, Big Sister, Misaka 10032 reports that Misaka 10032 was not ready to rejoin other Sisters before this time.”

“Humor me. Let’s step apart. Join the Network but don’t announce yourself, I want to try something.”

“Misaka 10032 complies.”

Misaka waited a moment, and then “felt around” concentrating hard until she saw/felt a tendril coming from Misaka 11420. She “plugged into it” and then < “Misaka 11420, is this you?” >

< “Big Sister! You connected on your own!” >

< “Just to you, you are the only one I can find.” >

“Misaka Misaka asks if you and Misaka 11420 are connected again, Misaka Misaka inquires jealously!”

< snap > the connection broke.

“We were until some jealous little girl, who may be back on Big Sister’s bad list, broke the connection!”

“Misaka Misaka is sorry, Misaka Misaka says in apology!”

“It’s ok, it seems to be related to whether Misaka Imouto is connected at all and I can find Misaka 11420. Probably because of the way I linked to the Network the first times. It requires utter concentration though, not as easy as you Sisters can do it.”

“Perhaps further practice and refinement will provide better results theorizes Misaka 11420.”

“Misaka 10032 agrees with Misaka 11420 that further practice with both Sisters and Big Sister will gather further data Misaka 10032 says encouragingly.”

“Now, to another topic that I’m afraid to bring up. Misaka 11420…um, your clothing?”

“Misaka 11420 reports that Misaka 11420 found this manner of dress exhilarating today, Big Sister, Misaka 11420 states with enthusiasm. Big Sister was correct in Big Sister’s statement about hidden plumage, Misaka 11420 states with enjoyment.”

“Misaka Misaka wants to know what the discussion is about Misaka Misaka demands curiously.”

“Oh, HELL no!” shouted Misaka turning bright red. “Ask Yomikawa-sama, I am so not going there with you! Accelerator, lovely to see you again, time for you and Last Order to be leaving! Buh Bye!”

Grabbing the other two Misakas by the hands, Misaka Big Sister fled for the relative safety of the hospital, dragging them along behind her.

Everyone dispersed for the night, with Kamijou receiving a farewell Hot Towel from his shapely and scantily dressed admirer. This caused several things to happen, all of them unobserved by the oblivious Baka. The hideous glares directed at him by three Sisters and one Nun after they all first stared at the girl and then surreptitiously compared their assets to hers and found themselves…lacking.

“Index, you know that girl,” Misaka asked, “Has she confessed too?”

“I, I don’t know,” Index replied, “But Touma will soon be at our mercy in the car.”

“Misaka 11420 wishes to be appraised of the results of the interrogation, Misaka 11420 requests fervently.”

“Misaka 10032 promises to relay all intelligence gathered to Misaka 11420 Misaka 10032 promises in the spirit of unity.”

Kamijou was the last to get in the car he looked across the roof to see Misaka 11420 getting on her motorcycle. First, she flashed her pant… oh no! He did not see that! Was Misaka looking? Apparently not; he was still alive. 

Then she faced him and he saw she had unbuttoned her blouse and tied it like Itsuwa’s. It was too much. He practically leaped into the car, hearing her laughter. He closed the door and the driver took off. It was not too long after that he noticed things were, odd. Saten and Uiharu were chatting normally but the Misakas and Index were staring at him. Unpleasantly.

“Touma?”

His precognition/danger sense had now, belatedly, started to ring.

“Yes, Index.”

“Misaka informs me that you and Stiyl were discussing with her impressionable younger Sisters their choices in underwear today.”

“That is not true Index! I would never do that!”

“Are you saying my Sisters lied, Kamijou?”

“No, Biribiri! Only that they were talking about it and Stiyl and I were trying to escape! We actually ran from them!”

“Hmph.”

“Misaka 10032 confirms Saviors story as factually correct Misaka 10032 corrects Big Sister. Once Misaka 11420 was preparing to describe the attributes of her underwear, Savior and Stiyl were indeed running from us Misaka 10032 confirms.”

“They did?” 

“Yes, states Misaka 10032, before Misaka 11420 could ask for their opinion, Misaka 10032 clarifies. Misaka 10032 would like to go shopping this weekend with Misaka 11420. Would Big Sister and Index care to accompany us, Misaka 10032 asks in a conspiratorial manner.”

Cue much blushing.

“Misaka 11420 is inquiring if Savior would like to accompany the group to assist in judging how well the items emphasize the assets Misaka 10032 relays.”

There was dead silence in the car, even Uiharu and Saten were waiting to see what would happen next.

Kamijou did the only thing he could think of: he opened the door and jumped out of the still moving car, hit the ground in a roll, got up, and ran for his life as he heard Misaka howl, “Get back here you coward!” and throw a lightning bolt after him.

The Misakas and Index made it back in time for last call for dinner and it was Pork Cutlet night so Index was in Heaven, so to speak. The smell of food made Misaka a little nauseous so she only ate a little salad and some rice. During dinner several girls from Kuroko’s class came and asked how she was doing and expressed their hopes she would recover soon. Right at the end of the meal Misaka got another text from Shokuhou, asking again very nicely how both she and Kuroko was doing. Misaka replied, < “Can we meet privately?” >

There was a bit of a pause, because she was sure that Shokuhou was surprised. There was no love lost between the two of them and this was coming out of the blue. < “Courtyard. Ten Minutes.” >

Misaka took her Sister and Index back up to the room and told them to go ahead and bathe, that she needed to see someone and she would return shortly. They were a little curious, but Misaka told them she would explain when she came back.

Misaka generally liked the courtyard as a peaceful place to go to read or relax if you needed to clear you mind. She did not particularly like Shokuhou Misaki and was really not looking forward to this conversation. She just reminded herself not to lose her temper.

“I thought meeting someplace neutral would be better,” Misaka heard from a bench under one of the trees. She walked forward and found Shokuhou seated there, gloves, purse and all.

“Thank you for caring about Kuroko, I appreciate it,” Misaka said as she sat down next to Shokuhou.

“How is she?”

“Not good. Holding on would probably be the best way to describe her,” Misaka admitted.

“Why did you want to meet?” Shokuhou asked. “I’m sure it’s not to cry on my shoulder, we both know that would never happen.”

“We may not like each other, but I think it’s safe to say we respect each other’s abilities. They are not alike, but we are the best at what we do. I may not like the way I see you using yours, and vice-versa, but you are the master at your level. Can we agree?”

“That would be a fair assessment. Where are you going with all this sweet talking?”

“I am Kuroko’s medical proxy; I make all her care decisions. I need you for a medical consultation to help me make some decisions. As I said, I may not like you, but I respect your talent.”

“OK, I’m intrigued. What are we talking about?”

“What I am about to tell you, you have to promise to keep secret. This is about Kuroko’s medical treatment and she deserves her dignity. Can you promise me that?”

“I’m insulted. What kind of heartless bitch do you think I am? That I would stoop so low as to gossip about something like that?”

“I’m sorry, I apologize. It’s been a tough few days and I’ve been on edge the whole time.”

Shokuhou just waved her hands.

“Basically, she is in a medically induced coma because of severe injuries to her brain. They fractured her skull and the bone fragments went into her brain stem. Her brain is swollen and they had to shave her head and remove part of her skull to allow room for the brain to expand. I had to give permission for all this. You probably wouldn’t even recognize her.”

Suddenly Shokuhou felt a wave of sympathy for what Misaka was going through. “What do you need from me?” she asked in a low voice.

The thing Misaka didn’t want happened: she started to cry. “I need you to come to the hospital with me tomorrow and see if her mind is still intact. Please. We’ve lost count how many times she has died now and had to be revived; it’s at least eight. Her brain has flatlined at least twice and come back.”

The tears really started to fall.

“I need to know my friend is still in there and I’m not just torturing her body for nothing! Please!”

“I’ll come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS I warned you, a little short. Hope it was ok. Still got in some humor. Next time, the part two of this I will warn you is looking pretty dark. It will have warnings on it. 
> 
> Brief discussion of how I write: I do a layout in my head, but most of what I write is "stream of consciousness". I kid about the characters talking thru me, but it's not far off. I do plot it out, but not on paper. I do plot out a few chapters at a time, and, if you go back, you will see foreshadowing. And typos, damnit. LOL
> 
> Anyhow, no guarantees when I will get the next part up. I won't have an internet connection for a few days, which might make me more productive, but I'm also moving, which is a time sink all on its own. I also had a brief moment of terror when my computer froze today and I realized I had not backed up any of this to the cloud. Felt like a big dummy. Needless to say that has been fixed!
> 
> Please feel free to comment, I like to hear from you and I like to write back!


	25. Code Orange?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I was actually going to put this part in a different place, but I thought I would give everyone another short chapter before I go dark for couple of days without internet access. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> As always - not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction
> 
> Thanks to those leaving me kudos, notes and critiques, I enjoy reading them. 
> 
> This will appear to be a little fluffy...

Misaka made her way back to her room. When she got there, Index and Misaka 10032 were waiting up for her.

“Sorry to make you both wait but I had to ask a favor from someone that I’m not on the best of terms with.”

“What was it?” asked Index.

“Index,” asked Misaka, “Can a body still have its soul but no mind? Could Kuroko’s soul be trapped in her body because they keep reviving her, but her mind is gone because that part of her brain was destroyed, leaving only a small piece of herself behind?”

“Oh, Misaka,” Index replied, “You are asking a deep philosophical question the Church has wrestled with for Centuries. If the mind is damaged, does the soul flee the body. No one really knows. Ask ten different theologians, get twelve different answers. We know that the body and mind can live without a soul for a period of time, but no one can be sure about the opposite.”

“You mean all of this could be for nothing?” Misaka whispered.

Index threw her arms around Misaka. “Don’t you DARE give up on your little friend! *I* personally believe that the mind and soul are connected as one! Somewhere inside her body she is still fighting.”

“Misaka 10032 agrees with Index Big Sister Misaka states positively. Just as all Sisters refused to give up on rescuing Savior from self-termination so should Big Sister refuse to lose hope in the recovery of her little friend.”

Faintly… < “Misaka 12654416165498987654 loves Big Sister Misaka 12165798765461 states…” >

Misaka’s eyes snapped open. “What was that?”

“Misaka 10032 reports multiple Sisters were attempting to reach out to contact and reassure Big Sister through Network Misaka 10032 states soothingly.”

“Wow”

“Misaka, we left you a fresh, hot bath. Go get in and relax a little so hopefully you can sleep tonight.”

“Thank you, Index and Imouto. I will.”

Misaka went into the bathroom, undressed, washed off and sank into the tub. She put a cool washcloth over her forehead and eyes to try to ease the headache that had been taxing her for a while. After about ten minutes she heard the door open and close.

“Big Sister Misaka 10032 inquires softly hoping not to startle Big Sister.”

“It’s OK, Misaka Imouto, is something wrong?” asked Misaka without moving.

“Misaka 10032 is distressed replies Misaka 10032 with worry.”

Misaka reached up and pushed the cloth off of her eyes and looked at her sister. “What’s wrong? Are you not feeling well?”

“Misaka 10032 reports that her physical condition is nominal, but Misaka 10032 detects that Big Sister’s body temperature is elevated by one degree Celsius, prior to bathing; her skin color is sallow; pulse is 75 BPM instead of her normal 55; appetite poor with dinner of 150 calories, totaling 486 calories for the day, Misaka 10032 tallies. Furthermore, Misaka 10032 notes that Big Sister has lost 2.63 Kilograms of weight, plus or minus 110 grams Misaka 10032 estimates.”

“How can you tell all that?

“All Sisters are trained in observation from decanting, Misaka 10032 recounts. Having observed Big Sister several times bathing in the past, the difference is easy to discern, Misaka 10032 describes. Misaka 10032 loves Big Sister and is concerned for Big Sister’s health, Misaka 10032 declares passionately.”

“Do any other Sisters know this?”

“Misaka 10032 is disconnected from the Network, Misaka 10032 declares. Misaka 11420 suspects Big Sister in declining health, Misaka 10032 believes.”

Sigh. “Do you know why Misaka 11420 dressed like she did today?”

“Misaka 10032 speculates three reasons: first, Misaka 11420 desired to experience new sensations; second Misaka 11420 desired to attract positive attention from Savior; third, Misaka 11420 wished to attract attention from Big Sister, Misaka 10032 postulates.”

Misaka sat up with a splash. “From me?!”

“Misaka 10032 believes that Misaka 11420 is…jealous that Misaka 11420 has not been invited to Big Sister’s dorm room for a sleepover like Misaka 10032, Misaka 10032 postulates again.”

Misaka fell back into the water. She never thought about Misaka 11420’s feelings. Here her Sister had been the only one to support Imouto, during her isolation and Imouto got to be with Big Sister, while 11420 probably felt frozen out!

“Oh, no, Misaka 10032, I hurt her feelings, didn’t I? I didn’t mean to! But I should have invited her here too!”

“Misaka 10032 is confident that Misaka 11420 understands that with the current crisis with Kuroko that this is an oversight Misaka 10032 states in fairness.”

“I need to fix this. Will you be upset if she comes for a couple of days too?”

“Misaka 10032 is grateful to Big Sister and Misaka 11420 for their support and would not mind, states Misaka 10032.”

Misaka got out of the bath and noticed her Sister studying her body. Not in the lewd way of Kuroko, but in a curious way.

“Misaka 10032 is concerned, comparing her torso with Big Sister Misaka 10032 discerns that Big Sister’s ribs are too easily discernable indicating undesirable weight loss Misaka 10032 notes with dismay.”

Misaka looked in the mirror; her Sister was right, she looked gaunt.

“Ok, Misaka Imouto, I promise to start eating better.”

“Misaka 10032 reacts with happiness.”

The two Sisters got into bed and fell asleep.

Kamijou woke up the next morning, it was Blood Drive day. As he had done the whole week, he was up extra early. He washed and dressed quickly and dashed out the door. Stopping briefly at the convenience store to grab his muffin, iced coffee, and bento, he raced off to school. As she had been all week, his “Warden”, Yomikawa-sensei was waiting for him. She nodded to him. “Kamijou-sama, you *can* be in school all week if you apply yourself,” she said with a smile.

He replied with a nervous laugh as the two of them preceded to his homeroom. The Blood Mobiles were already setting up, the banners were everywhere. When they entered his homeroom, his class was there and Komoe-sensei had written “No Homework this weekend” on the board. Fukiyose Seiri had an armband on that read “Event Marshall” and was holding a megaphone. She was giving directions like a Field Marshall organizing all the students and materials. As Kamijou entered she spotted him.

“Class, Atten-TION!”

Everyone snapped to. 

“SA-LUTE!”

“KAMIJOU-SAMA!! WE WILL DO OUR BEST TODAY!”

Fukiyose Seiri came over to Kamijou and pinned an armband on him that read “Event Founder”. He was floored. 

“Thank you all so very much for your wonderful efforts on behalf of someone you have never met. This Kamijou is honored by your efforts and can never ever thank you enough.” And he bowed deeply from the waist.

“CLASS, OUR GOAL!”

“A SMILE FOR KAMIJOU-SAMA!”

“Class, attention to announcements: you all have your assignments for the Blood Drive. Those who are volunteering to give blood will be relieved at their donation times. Blood Drive will end at 1500 Hours. Return to homeroom at 1515 hours. Mandatory School-Wide assembly at 1600 hours. Now, Battle Stations! FOR TOUMA! CHARGE!”

And the class poured out of the homeroom and ran to their assigned stations leaving a bewildered Kamijou behind with Fukiyose Seiri, Komoe-sensei and Yomikawa-sensei.

“I…I’ve never seen them so enthusiastic for a school project before,” said Kamijou, “And I didn’t think they like me very much, especially the girls.”

“You must have touched them with your earnest plea,” said Yomikawa-sensei, exchanging a look with the other two women.

“Ye…yes, you were very moving,” added Fukiyose Seiri, “I think it’s safe to say the class has seen you in a new light.”

“But I didn’t really do anything,” said Kamijou.

“Oh, Kamijou,” sighed Komoe-sensei in her high-pitched voice.

Misaka, Misaka 10032, and Index were having lunch at the Café when Dorm Mother stopped by their table. 

“Misaka,” she said in a low voice so as to not be overheard, “You are excused from you afternoon classes. Your presence, along with your sister and your councilor is requested as soon as possible at Judgement 177th office.”

“Did something happen to Kuroko?!”

“I do not believe so, but they did not tell me why, only that they wanted you there, in uniform.”

“Thank you, Dorm Mother, I just have to put my bag in my room and can leave in ten minutes.”

“I’ll take it for you. The car is out front now. You had better go.”

“Thank you, Dorm Mother.”

Saten and Uiharu had just made it to their corner of the roof and sat down to enjoy lunch. Kanzaki was off to the other side talking to Stiyl over a charm device, like it was a cell phone. Uiharu, “Fist of the Gods”, got up her nerve and asked Saten, “I keep wanting to ask you my kind of embarrassing question, but the time is never right. Can we talk now for a minute?”

Saten laughed, “Uiharu, nothing you could ask me would ever be that bad.”

“It’s kind of personal…”

“Go ahead, just ask!”  
“Saten, what would you say if I told you I think I l…”

“BRRRREEEEEEEEEEE” Uiharu’s cell phone rang with the Judgement/Anti-Skill Priority One Tones, overriding her cell phone entirely.

“CODE ORANGE NOW IN EFFECT. ALL JUDGEMENT OFFICERS TO REPORT TO THEIR OFFICES IMMEDIATELY.”

“CODE ORANGE NOW IN EFFECT. ALL JUDGEMENT OFFICERS TO REPORT TO THEIR OFFICES IMMEDIATELY.”

“CODE ORANGE NOW IN EFFECT. ALL JUDGEMENT OFFICERS TO REPORT TO THEIR OFFICES IMMEDIATELY.”

“DARN IT!” and Uiharu ran off, full speed, pulling on her Judgement Armband.

“I wonder what she wanted to ask me?”

At a Certain High School, the Blood Drive was actually running like clockwork. All blood types were being collected, but especially the much-needed AB- and O- for Kuroko. Kamijou even went and donated again, leaving himself a little woozy, but he cheered up after having juice and cookies. His main role was symbolic, Fukiyose Seiri brought him around and introduced him to the Blood Drive people as the person who inspired all the high schools to organize Blood Drives. She had him talk to the people waiting in lines about how easy it was and how needed.

She yelled at him when she found out he donated for the second time in two weeks, and then sat with him until he felt better. She was actually kind to him all day. He made it his mission to go to each of his classmates at their stations and bow and thank them personally for their efforts in the blood drive and they all said the same thing, “We want to see you and the person we are trying to save, smile.”

Shortly before 1500 hours, the last collection was completed and the entire student body turned out to clean up and reset the school for the 1600 Assembly. By 1515, all students were back in the classrooms. 

“Excellent work,” Fukiyose Seiri exhorted her classmates, “We were 17% above our goal!”

“BANZAI!”

One of the girls looked out the window. “What’s that in the courtyard?”

A boy looked out, “That looks like Anti-Skill powered armor,” he said casually.

The sound of heavy helicopters filled the air. 

“Hey there’s a whole bunch of Anti-Skill Antipersonnel carriers pulling up,” said someone with a view of the front of the school.

“Isn’t that one of their tanks?”

Everyone turns and looks at Kamijou.

“Kamijou is totally innocent! This Kamijou has no idea why Anti-Skill is here!”

Uiharu got to the 177th office as fast as she could and was virtually breathless from all the running. Konori-sempai gave her a cup of tea and had her sit for a moment. 

“What is the Code Orange? Are we under attack?”

“No, nothing like that. I’m going to let you in on what’s happening, but you can’t divulge what I am about to tell you to anyone, it’s Top Secret.”

“Ok.”

So Konori told her what was happening and Uiharu’s eyes got bigger and bigger.

Index and the Misaka Sisters arrived shortly thereafter and quickly ran up to the 177th office. Konori greeted them with a quick: “No time to explain!”

She took their pictures and transmitted them somewhere. She pinned a weird pin to each of their collars and then clipped on each of them an ID badge that said “VIP Family” for Misaka and Index, and “VIP Guest” for Misaka 10032. The three girls looked at each other.

“Don’t ask, don’t argue, let’s go!” And with that, they were all bundled into an Anti-Skill van and taken away with lights and siren wailing.

The door to Kamijou’s Classroom opened and Yomikawa-sensei came in, wearing her dress Anti-Skill uniform. She pointed at Kamijou and said “You, come with me now!”

“But I’m innocent! I worked on the Blood Drive all day!” he cried as he walked to the door. 

She grabbed him, pulled him out of the classroom and closed the door.

The door reopened and Yomikawa stuck her head back in: “Fukiyose Seiri, please march the class to assembly on time and save Kamijou’s spot in the class ranks for him to stand with his classmates.”

The door closed again.

Everyone looked at each other. Several girls started to cry.

“None of that!” Fukiyose Seiri snapped. “If our Kamijou was in trouble, Yomikawa-sensei would not have asked us to save his place in the class ranks, now would she?”

Yomikawa was busy towing Kamijou down the hallway to the Male Teacher’s restroom. She stopped outside the door. 

“Kamijou,” she said firmly, “Inside there you will find hanging a suit bag with a brand-new formal school uniform. I will give you five minutes to go inside and change into the uniform and comb your hair. Do not think of attempting to escape through the ridiculously small window as I have stationed a sniper outside with a rifle loaded with rubber bullets that I assure you will not feel like love taps. If you are not back out here in five minutes, I will come inside and dress you myself. Clear?”

Kamijou almost fainted in fright. “Cllllllllllear!”

He went in the room, saw a window that a cat wouldn’t fit through, and changed into the dress uniform. He found a comb and brush on the sink and did the best he could with his hair and then came back out into the hallway. Yomikawa looked him over critically and sighed, “It will do.”

“Yomikawa-sensei, what is going on? Am I being arrested?”

“Not yet…have you a guilty conscience for something you have done? Perhaps involving Nuns, Kamijou?”

“Those are horrible untruths!” shouted Kamijou, “They were accidents!”

“Uh-huh,” commented Yomikawa.”

“Such misfortune.”

At this point all the classes had been marched into the school auditorium and lined up. She escorted Kamijou to his class and he went to a place in at the front of the line, next to Fukiyose Seiri. She actually turned and smiled at him approvingly.

Kamijou stood at attention, but looked around as much as he could with his eyes. He noticed the auditorium had a large number of armored and heavily armed Anti-Skill officers around. The curtains on the stage were drawn closed. Everyone seemed to be wondering what was going on. AT exactly 1600 the curtains opened and it was obvious the stage had a good number of people seated up on it. There was a podium set up in the center and the seating was divided to either side. The podium was flanked with flags of Academic City, Japan, and…Judgment?

The Student Council President stepped to the microphone. “All students, stand at attention for the Principal.”

Everyone snapped to attention.

“Students of a Certain High School”, we are gathered here today to honor one of your fellow students who has distinguished himself, a Certain High School and Academic City with his actions. It gives me great pleasure to introduce the Chief of Anti-Skill and Judgement.”

“As you all may have heard, there was a terrible attack made upon one of our Judgement Officers a little over a week ago, leaving that Officer barely clinging to life. That officer would have died if not for the heroic efforts of one person who not only ran at the three attackers, scaring them away, but also valiantly performing perfect CPR for twenty-two minutes on his own, before being relieved by paramedics. Think about that: twenty-two minutes of PERFECT CPR, when seven minutes is considered the limit that most people can endure. Then, after arriving at the hospital and finding out he had the correct, rare blood type needed, was the first person to donate blood for the officer.“

He cleared his throat.

“Then, a few days later, there was an incident at the hospital, where this same individual, at great risk to his own life, managed to save dozens of lives, by helping an out of control Esper in crisis and diffusing the situation without the loss of life or damage to the hospital. For his efforts in saving our Judgement Officer and in saving the lives of the people at the Hospital, I would like to call Kamijou Touma to the stage to receive our highest honor we can give him: the Academic City Medal of Valor for Heroism.”

Kamijou looked around him in fright; this couldn’t be happening. His feet wouldn’t move, he was frozen in place. Suddenly he felt a hand grasp him firmly above the elbow and start guiding him towards the stage as he realized his school was applauding him.

“I knew you would freeze,” Yomikawa-sensei whispered in his ear as she guided him up to the stage. As he came up the steps, he saw his teachers there, including Komoe-sensei who was crying into a hanky. Konori, Uiharu were standing there, representing the 177th for Kuroko and they both had tears streaming. Even his parents were there, seated next to Misaka and Index; the two girls were holding hands and crying too. In the row behind them was Misaka Imouto staring at him solemnly.

Yomikawa guided him to the Chief and snapped off a salute. Kamijou bowed deeply. The Chief saluted him and bowed even more deeply. He stepped forward and an Aide opened a fancy box and the Chief took out a ribbon with a Medal on the end of it and placed it around Kamijou’s neck then stepped back and saluted him again as did all the Judgement and Anti-Skill Officers.

“Sir, this Kamijou is not worthy.”

“Kamijou-sama, you kept going where any ordinary person would have given up. You saved our Officer. The other incident: you recognized what was happening, took action, and, again, where no one would have criticized you for running away from great danger, you found an elegant solution and saved the day at great peril to yourself.”

The Chief faced forward. “Students of a Certain High School, I present to you, Kamijou Touma.”

Thunderous Applause.

The Chief Announced, “There is one more guest.”

A man walked out with two body guards, he was very well dressed in an expensive suit and instantly recognized as the Crown Prince of Japan. He approached the podium.

“Good afternoon. I believe this marks the second time the Imperial Family has visited Academic City and for a noble reason. My father has directed me to come here to recognize a citizen not only of this city of the future, but also of Japan, who exemplifies someone who will give their all to save a life, to preserve the life of others, no matter how difficult it is for himself. We of the Imperial Family were moved by the account of Kamijou Touma’s valiant fight to save the life of the Judgement Officer. Then, we learned that just a few days later he saved an entire hospital full of patients, suffering critical injuries himself in the process. For these reasons, the Emperor has directed that Kamijou Touma be awarded Japan’s Highest Award: The Red Ribbon Medal of Honor, for selfless bravery while rescuing other lives.”

One of the men with the Crown Prince produced a box and the Prince took out the Medal and pinned it to Kamijou’s jacket. Kamijou bowed deeply to the Prince who bowed in return.

The Prince looked closely at Kamijou and said in a low voice that Kamijou could only hear, “You have done amazing things for someone who claims to be “an ordinary high school student.””

Kamijou was startled.

The Crown Prince then faced the Student Body who all bowed low to him. He returned the bow and then left. The Principal stepped back to the microphone. “That concludes the ceremony. Student Council President, please?”

The Student Council President stepped up.

“Thank you to everyone for their efforts in the blood drive. Before we dismiss for today, as we rehearsed!”

“SCHOOL, OUR GOAL!”

A ceiling rocking: “A SMILE FOR KAMIJOU-SAMA!”

“School dismissed.”

Kamijou had tears in his eyes. Then his family and friends swarmed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That;s it, short and kinda fluffy. Next chapter not so nice. I'm thinking it may get my first "M", let's see.
> 
> Couple notes here: could not find names for the Principal or Chief, if you know them, please tell me and I'll update.
> 
> The argument about soul and no mind has been a long running church argument, especially dealing with people with brain damage, profound intellectual disabilities, etc. The tag line to body and mind with no soul is lawyer or politician, FYI LOL
> 
> The Red Ribbon Medal of Honor, is a real award in Japan.
> 
> Poor Uiharu, I am really being mean to her. She can't catch a break.
> 
> Was there really a sniper with rubber bullets? 8-0
> 
> OK, bear with me and my internet outage. Thank you again for reading my scribbles, I really appreciate it! I can rreply to messages online during the outage, but I refuse to type a story on a tiny phone keypad!
> 
> Quick update. Moved in ok, will have internet Monday, but sat down at keyboard today and...nothing. then, coincidentally, a friend of mine sent me a meme that made me laugh and got two pages out of me:
> 
> "Writers Block - When your imaginary friends wont talk to you."


	26. Triumph and Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I figured out this phone tethering thing enough to give you all another short chapter, go me! Internet tomorrow, YAY!
> 
> Some minor violence, not too bad.
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction.
> 
> As always I would like to thank you all for the kudos and kind notes I receive, I like the critiques and compliments! Y'all are great!
> 
> Buckle up, Buckaroos, this chapter is the start of a bumpy ride.

“Son, your Mother and I have never been more proud of you! We always knew you were special guy!”

The Misakas and Index came up as well as Uiharu and Konori. Kamijou’s Father did a double take.

“Son, your girlfriend has a twin?”

“DAD!”

“Oh, still playing hard to get?”

Everyone was blushing now.

“It’s…complicated…”

“Baka! I’m so proud of you.”

“Touma! Your Royals have recognized you!”

Konori shyly stepped forward, “I am Misaka’s Indirect Kiss” she said as she gave Kamijou a kiss on his right cheek, blushing lightly.

Uiharu who was a shade of deep red, gave him a kiss on his left cheek and said, “And I am Index’s Indirect kiss.”

“Misaka 10032 needs no Indirect Kiss, states Misaka 10032 boldly.” 

[SMOOTCH!]

“Complicated, huh?”

“Toooouuuummmaaaa…”

“Misaka Imouto!”

“Yomikawa-sensei, Kamijou has a question, please, before his life comes to a tragic end.”

Trying hard not to laugh, Yomikawa replied, “Yes?”

“I understand the medal from the City. I don’t really feel I deserve it. But from the Emperor?”

“That was a complete surprise to us, as well, Kamijou-sama,” she replied. “Just a moment.”

Lieutenant Yomikawa walked over to her Chief and saluted. “Sir, if I may, I know Konori-san and I put in Kamijou Touma for the City award for his efforts, but were you the one who recommended him to the Emperor for the Red Ribbon?”

The Chief scratched the back of his head and replied, “No, that was a complete surprise to me as well. Came out of the blue at the last second, hence that last minute Code Orange to ensure the Crown Prince’s safety. I don’t know who notified the Emperor about Kamijou-sama. There were no requests for the footage or reports sent to Anti-Skill and that footage has been locked down for the safety and privacy of Kuroko and Kamijou-sama.”

“I made the arrangements with the school but only told the Principal today why we needed the ceremony. Very strange,” said Yomikawa.

“Have you told him the other thing?”

“Not yet.”

“Very well, carry on.”

Saluting, “Yes Sir.”

She walked back over to Kamijou and his group. Fukiyose Seiri, Tsuchimikado Motoharu, and Aogami Pierce had joined them. She got there in time to hear Tsuchimikado say, “So, on a day filled with honor like this we will do what true brothers should do to honor you and not deploy our usual banter.”

“Indeed,” said Aogami, “The word “Harem” will not pass our lips today.”

A backhand from Fukiyose knocked him to the floor. “Apologies for these Bakas, Kouhai. Please allow me to congratulate you on your honors, Kamijou-sama,” Fukiyose said, bowing deeply from the waist.

“Kamijou-sama,” said Yomikawa, smiling at Fukiyose, “Long story short, no one knows how you received the attention of the Emperor. The request was not made by our office nor was any request for information about you made to our office.”

Jaw drops for everyone.

Uiharu looked thoughtful. She looked at Index and Misaka and said softly, “Well, the Emperor is Japan’s spiritual Leader, head of the Shinto Religion, and a direct descendent of the gods…”

Cue thoughtful expressions.

“Kamijou, I need to speak with you privately, for a moment, please,” asked Yomikawa. She led him away to the side of the stage.

“Yes, sensei?”

“I did not want to speak of this in front of others. The Chief asked me to inform you that the Award for Heroism comes with an honorarium of one hundred thousand Yen, to be deposited in account of your choosing.”

“No! This Kamijou is not worthy! I did not do this for money! It’s not right! I just want her to live!” he said, waving his arms.

“Kamijou-sama, we all know that! This is a standard reward, no matter who would be honored with the award. Anyone and everyone knows you would never save a life in hopes of any reward greater than a smile!”

Kamijou looked at her with sad eyes.

“But, Kamijou-sama, there is more. A Certain High School has awarded you a scholarship stipend of two thousand, five hundred Yen per month for as long as you regularly attend classes at any institute of higher learning, including University or Technical School.”

“This is too much!”

“Lastly, you have been awarded the ten million Yen reward for the arrest of Kuroko’s three attackers. You will not need to appear at their trial as they have all pled guilty. This is just a way for everyone to say, “Thank you, Kamijou, we want to help you smile.” I know your life is not easy with having to support an extra person that I know is not living in your dorm with you,” said Yomikawa with a gentle smile.

Kamijou felt his knees buckle and Yomikawa caught him and supported him.

Kamijou being taken away by Yomikawa left the little group standing around looking at each other, Fukiyose Seiri grabbed control of the awkward situation by bowing slightly and introducing herself. “Hello, my name is Fukiyose Seiri, I am Kamijou’s senpai. These two blithering idiots are his alleged best friends at school: Tsuchimikado Motoharu, and Aogami Pierce.”

Tsuchimikado Motoharu, and Aogami Pierce both bowed and said, “Konichiwa.”

Misaka handled the introductions for the group: “I am Misaka Mikoto, a…friend of Kamijou; these are Kamijou’s parents; this is Konori-senpai head of Judgement 177th; Uiharu Kazari, Officer from Judgement 177th; this is Index, another friend; and this is my little Sister, Misaka Imouto. We are pleased to meet Kamijou’s classmates.”

The girls were once again trying hard not to compare themselves to Fukiyose’s considerable assets. Misaka was feeling particularly inadequate.

“Aw, Misaka is being very shy,” said Kamijou’s Father, “She is his girlfriend, after all.”

Well, that staggered Kamijou’s three classmates! Not to mention made Misaka turn a wonderful shade of red.

“Actually, Sir, that is incorrect Misaka Imouto respectfully corrects Kamijou-sama’s Father. Big Sister is one of four…”

At which point Misaka clamped both of her hands over Imouto’s mouth and started laughing nervously. “Ah hah hah hah, I’m sure we don’t need to let everyone know his private life, now do we?” and she whispered furiously in her Sister’s ear.

Tsuchimikado Motoharu, and Aogami Pierce looked at each other and mouthed, “Four?”

About that time the group noticed Kamijou waving his arms at Yomikawa and then saw his knees buckle and her catch him.

“Imouto! Protect Index!” cried Misaka as she ran to Kamijou. “What happened? Was he attacked?” she asked as she got to Yomikawa.

“No,” Yomikawa responded, “Just too much good news for him, I think.” She pulled several thick envelopes out from inside her Uniform Jacket. “Can you hold onto these for him, please?”

“Gladly.” Misaka waved at Misaka Imouto to let her know everything was OK. Her Sister waved back.

“Misaka,” Kamijou looked at her oddly, “Misaka they gave me money for trying to save Kuroko-san’s life! It’s not right!”

“Misaka, as I explained to Kamijou-sama, the Award came with a standard honorarium; the school is giving him a stipend, as long as he remains in school; and he also is receiving the award for catching the attackers.”

“Biribiri, it’s so much money! Kamijou only wants little Kuroko to smile at him! No more! A SMILE!”

“Baka. That’s why we… *I* love you. Only you would care more about the smile of someone you saved than awards, praise, or money, even though she has never given you a reason to even like her.”

Kamijou smiled at her.

“We can go over this later and I will help you or get my family to help you, if you want, ok?”

Kamijou nodded.

Misaka’s phone croaked, she looked at the message. “Oh, I forgot! I have to get to the hospital for a meeting!” she said as she quickly sent a reply.

“We still have the van here and can drop everyone off where they need to go,” offered Yomikawa.

“Thank you, that would be… What is he doing with my little Sister?!” Sparks started to gather.

Aogami Pierce, would be Romeo, noticed Misaka 10032 standing by herself, just observing everything. He mistook her actions as that of someone shy and in need of male attention. Since she met his criteria of “Female, Human, Breathing” and looked cute in her Tokiwadai uniform and short skirt, he decided he would show her his romantic moves.

“Hello again, Misaka Imouto, my name is Aogami Pierce.”

“Misaka Imouto greets you.”

Aogami casually draped his arm over her shoulder and leaned in closer to Imouto’s ear to whisper, “This is a little boring. Would you like to get away and I can show you something more interesting?” He let his hand caress her shoulder lightly.

“Misaka 10032 estimates that this is an attempt to separate Misaka 10032 from the protection of older Sister Misaka 10032 states. Misaka 10032 also notices that Aogami Pierce’s hand is proximal to the “No Go” area as proscribed by Big Sister requiring immediate counter measures Misaka 10032 decides.”

“Biribiri, NO!” shouted Kamijou as he put his right hand on Misaka’s arm.

At the same time Aogami found himself moving through the air in several directions at once, ending by landing in a heap, followed by the administration of an electrical shock, leaving him in a quivering pile on the floor. Fukiyose walked over and kicked him none too gently with her foot. He groaned slightly.

“Baka, it never occurred to you that the younger Sister of the Level 5 Electromaster, might also have the same Esper powers?”

“Misaka Imouto apologizes for causing Fukiyose distress Misaka Imouto states contritely.”

Misaka came running over: “Imouto, did he hurt you?” she said sparking once again, now that Kamijou wasn’t suppressing her.

“No Big Sister Misaka Imouto has suffered no distress, Misaka Imouto states clearly.”

“That was very nicely done, I usually just drop a table on them,” Fukiyose said with a smile.

“They attempted to touch your much larger “No Go” zone too Misaka Imouto inquires appalled.” 

“Not anymore,” Fukiyose said, cracking her knuckles. “Don’t worry, Misaka-san, he will have all next week in class with me to regret attempting to molest your younger Sister.”

“Arrigato, Fukiyose-san, I will leave him to your tender mercies then.”

Kamijou leaned down and patted Aogami on the back: “Such misfortune”.

The group went out to the Anti-Skill van and there was some whispering going on the Kamijou was oblivious to as they approached the van Uiharu and Konori boarded first sitting in the rea-most seat; then Misaka 10032 boarded, followed by Kamijou who, as he sat down, suddenly felt his arms seized and felt clicks around his wrists. Then Misaka and Index boarded, with smiles on their faces. Scary smiles.

Misaka sat on the other side of Kamijou, making him a Misaka sandwich, while Index took the seat in front of him.

“What are these handcuffs? Why is Kamijou locked to the seat?”

Of all the people to answer him, it was the least expected one. Uiharu leaned forward and giggled and said, “Girl Power!”

“Touma, Short Hair, her Sisters and I have LOTS of questions for you.” [Teeth grinding noises]

“No biting! No Touching!”

“Your Senpai was very nice today,” Misaka led off the questioning.

“Yyyyyes,” Kamijou answered, “She rules our classroom. Her nickname is “Iron Wall”.”

“Misaka 10032 notes that Fukiyose is attracted to Savior Misaka 10032 states objectively.”

“What?!” shouts Kamijou, “No, she thinks I’m a waste of desk space, that I don’t try hard enough, she criticizes me frequently.”

All the women in the car looked at each other. “Hmmm” they all said.

“Misaka 10032 notes that Fukiyose’s eyes frequently dilate when viewing Savior. Her respirations increase. Her cheeks become flushed when Savior smiles at her, Misaka 10032 reports her findings.”

“Misaka Sisters, Kamijou once told me, very cruelly, that he prefers women with much larger chests than mine after he removed my robes,” Index told the group sadly.

There was a collective gasp and then Kamijou found himself seated between two angrily sparking Misaka Sisters.

“Misaka! Misaka Imouto! Don’t blow up the van! It wasn’t like that!” 

“You made fun of Index’s chest after you saw her *NAKED*?!” shouted Uiharu. 

“Where’s my taser?” Konori was saying in the seat behind him. 

“Mercy!”

Numerous zapping noises.

And a couple of punches from the Fist of the Gods.

Peace was restored inside the van, with Kamijou a little worse for the wear.

“Kamijou is sorry he said that to Index, it was cruel, but does not reflect how he views her anymore. No wait! Don’t hurt me, that sounded wrong too!”

“What about that other girl, the one with the towels; Itsuwa I think, Index is that right?”

“Yes, correct. Touma, has she confessed to you too?”

“Not yet.”

Then, realizing his mistake: “I mean NO! Not at all!”

“Touuuuuummmmaaaa!”

Konori and Uiharu both face-palmed in the back seat.

“And he already told me she was really pretty too, Index.”

“Misaka 10032 notes that she also has a larger chest than all Misakas and Index, though not in the same range as Fukiyose Misaka 10032 compares sadly.”

Kamijou hung his head while the three girls just looked at each other dejectedly.

“Misaka 10032 relays from Misaka 11420 that the offer to take Savior shopping this weekend with Sisters and Index for Savior to judge enhancements directly and perhaps change Savior’s view on quantity versus quality Misaka 11420 states via relay.”

The van went silent with a large quantity of deeply red girls, Uiharu covering her face, and Konori laughing so hard she would have fallen off her seat were it not for the seatbelt. Kamijou’s face was red and he was wishing just to be swallowed up by the Earth.

As the van pulled onto the hospital grounds, Misaka 10032 spoke up again, “Misaka 10032 agrees with Misaka 11420. Savior should accompany Misaka Sisters and Index Misaka 10032 states boldly. Misaka 10032 believes that this will boost Big Sister’s self-confidence, help with her body self-image, and provide Index with pleasurable hidden plumage to enjoy while educating Savior Misaka 10032 states boldly.”

“Misaka 10032, I think we need to discuss this in private, tonight, to prevent your Big Sister from dying from embarrassment like it appears she may do at any moment,” Index said.

“Um, if you ladies would like an experienced opinion, I would be happy to accompany you all, both as a chaperone for Kamijou and to provide guidance,” offered Konori.

“Could I go too?” asked Uiharu in a quiet, shy voice.

“Uiharu?!” shouted everyone in surprise.

“Did you want to invite Saten too?” asked Misaka.

“Noooooo, she’s always making fun of my panties, so I want to go and maybe surprise her one day,” Uiharu laughed, nervously.

Misaka let out a long, deep sigh “I don’t know if I’m willing to parade myself in front of Baka in my underwear!”

“Misaka 10032 suggests Big Sister could wear a bathing suit that would cover the “No Go” areas and then display the Ornithological plumage over the top, states Misaka 10032 finding a safe alternative.”

Misaka looked like she was dying of embarrassment.

Kamijou was looking at the ceiling of the van, anywhere but at the girls.

Misaka decided to play a bluff. “OK, I will go if Kamijou goes.”

“Misaka!” Index cried.

“Such misfortune!!”

The van pulled up in front of the hospital and dropped everyone off except Konori, who had to get back to the 177th.

“Don’t forget to let me know what time and where!” she said cheerfully before closing the van door.

“I cannot believe you agreed to do this, Misaka-san!” cried Index.

“I never thought Pervert Baka would agree!” wailed Misaka.

She noticed Kamijou trying to slink away. A lightening bolt struck the ground near his feet. “Where are you going?”

“Somewhere safe,” he mumbled.

“What was that?!”

“Inside to check on Kuroko.”

“Tomorrow there better be no pictures and NO NOSEBLEEDS!”

HUGE Sweat drop.

“Misaka 10032 is looking forward to modeling for Savior Misaka 10032 says excitedly.”

“And there will be no Network sharing, either!”

“Actually, Misaka, I’m looking forward to it too,” said Uiharu shyly, while working on her tablet.

Misaka looked at her normally shy friend for a moment and then jokingly said, “Who are you and what have you done with my friend, the real Uiharu, who is usually so shy?”

Uiharu giggled, “Well, like your Sister said, it’s not really different than wearing a bathing suit. So, I’m just going to pretend I’m at the beach and I’m a Super Model.” She giggled more.

“Misaka 11420 wants to know if there will be a contest as to who makes Savior scream in fear and run away first, Misaka 10032 relays.”

That got everyone but Kamijou to laugh.

“OK everyone, I’ve booked us a private, exclusive shopping time at Virginia’s Mysteries Boutique from One to Three PM tomorrow. It will be closed just for us!” said Uiharu.

“So, there will be no witnesses to Kamijou’s demise,” said Kamijou mournfully.

“Well, I hate to break up this, whatever this is,” came a voice, “but you did request my help.”

“Shokuhou,” Misaka said, “I’m sorry I’m late. I was unavoidably detained.”

“Yes, I’m sure it was important.”

Index walked up to Misaka and asked, “Who is this, Misaka-sama?”

“Index-sama, this is Shokuhou Misaki, she is another Level 5 Esper, her specialty is the mind as she is a telepath. Shokuhou, this is my dear friend Index. My only advice to you, Shokuhou is don’t. Don’t even try. You won’t like what would happen. And I say that to you in an attempt to be friendly, not to be a bitch.”

“I’ll take that under advisement. Shall we go meet Dr Heaven Canceller and then see Kuroko?”

“Yes. Guys, I’ll see you in the conference room in a while.”

Misaka and Shokuhou went to Dr Canceller’s office and entered. “How can I help you today, Misaka?” he asked.

“Doctor, I assume you know Shokuhou Misaki, the number five Level 5, specialty Telepathy?”

“Oh yes, we are acquainted.”

“Would it be alright if she were to try to probe Kuroko to see if anything remains of Kuroko’s consciousness inside her brain? Just to give me some peace of mind? Please?”

He rocked back in his chair and stroked his chin for a moment while he considered the question.

“I think as long as she didn’t press hard for answers or for any great length of time, say more than five minutes, it would be all right. Do you want to try now?”

“Please?”

“Shokuhou you will have to remove those gloves and use surgical ones. If you need to make skin contact, you will need to scrub thoroughly first.”

“Very well, Doctor,” replied Shokuhou.

“Misaka, you know the way to the changing rooms.”

As they were walking to the changing room, Misaka asked Shokuhou, “Will you need your magic wand in there, because we can give it to the Nurse to disinfect while we change.”

“Thank you for the thought, but no, this will be hands on.”

Misaka and Shokuhou made it to the changing room and got scrubbed up and into the scrubs. Before they left, Misaka said to her, “I have to warn you again, she does not look like Kuroko. My only rules are please don’t cry in the room and talk normally to her. Thank you again for trying this for me.”

They left and got to the window to Kuroko’s room and looked inside: Kuroko looked pretty much the same, her tiny form wrapped like a mummy with tubes and lines running in and out of her everywhere. The respirator was still pumping her little chest up and down and there was still the subtle beeping noises, along with the recordings provided by Uiharu. Shokuhou stopped dead and looked as if she had been gut-punched: her jaw went slack and she started to breath fast and her legs buckled a little. 

Misaka was alarmed and caught Shokuhou and supported her for a moment. It sounded like she whispered, “Dolly.” She turned to Misaka and said quietly, “You’ve been here every day visiting her?”

Misaka nodded. 

Shokuhou then did something totally unexpected. She hugged Misaka and held her tight for a moment. Misaka was in shock, she knew that Shokuhou hated touching people casually and loathed touching Misaka specifically because of the static caused by Misaka’s Esper field. 

“Let’s do this, Misaka.” The two of them entered the room and were greeted by the Nurse.

“What do you need me to do?” asked Misaka.

Shokuhou took a deep breath, “Please give me a minute to prepare.”

“Can I talk to her first, please?”

“Go ahead Misaka-sama.”

Misaka went and sat down next to the bed and held Kuroko’s hands. “Kuroko, I know you can hear me, somewhere in there. Shokuhou is here to try to help you. Dr Heaven Canceller wants you to start trying to wake up soon so you will heal more quickly. Please Kuroko, I miss my friend. Let her help you.” Misaka bit her finger to keep from crying in front of Kuroko.

“I’m ready,” said Shokuhou. “I will go as far as I can in five minutes, you time me. At five minutes, just shake my shoulder lightly, if I haven’t already come out. Kuroko will probably be one of the most physically damaged minds I’ve ever worked with, so the time limit is just in case I get lost.”

“Oh, I forgot, we’re not supposed to touch her head, because her brain is exposed!”

“That’s OK, her hands will do.”

“Oh good, just be aware that they are very cold, and don’t really warm up.”

“Thanks for the warning, Start timing.” 

Shokuhou sat down and took hold of Kuroko’s hands. Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed but nothing else appeared to happen, as far as Misaka could tell. She could see Shokuhou’s eyes moving behind her closed eyelids, like a sleeping person dreaming, but no other reaction at all.

Just as the five minutes were up, Shokuhou opened her eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. Misaka looked at her anxiously.

“I couldn’t find her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I'll just leave this here like this...


	27. To Everything There is a Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for their kind words and critiques. Here it comes...
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction.

“No. You’re lying. No. she has to be in there. NO!”

And Misaka went tearing out of the room, down the hall, and out the emergency exit, leaving Shokuhou behind, stunned. 

Her friends were in the Conference room with the Nuns and the Amakusans, waiting for Misaka to return when Kamijou cocked his head and asked, “Did anyone just hear thunder? Were we expecting rain?” 

The hospital lights dimmed slightly and then came back up.

He jumped up. “That is so not good.” He ran out the door, with Index, Saten, Misaka 10032, and Uiharu right behind. They went to the front door of the hospital where they could see a huge thunderstorm had boiled up over the hospital, so they ran outside.

< Shaka-BOOM! > A huge lightning strike hit the ground in the fields behind the hospital.

< Shaka-BOOM! >

< Shaka-BOOM! >

< Shaka-BOOM! >

One after the other, they came down from the skies. The group raced around the side of the building and saw a lone figure wearing scrubs in the field raining down hell around herself. Her head was titled back and she appeared to be shrieking something into the wind.

“I got this,” said Kamijou to the others, “get back in the building where it’s safe, she won’t hit the hospital.”

“Savior no implores Misaka 10032 even your right hand cannot possibly stand up to that much current worries Misaka 10032.”

“I have to save her smile,” Kamijou said, and kissed Imouto on the forehead.

He started to run out into the field, trying not to think about Komoe-sensei and being the tallest object. As he ran, he saw Imouto was running with him. “Imouto, GO BACK!”

“Misaka Imouto replies she is Misaka Imoutos’s Sister!”

< Shaka-BOOM! >

The hair on Kamijou’s whole body stood up on end as he sensed the bolt coming. He knocked Misaka 10032 down and laid on his back on top of her holding his right arm and hand above them. The bolt hit his hand and arm like a truck, but Imagine Breaker was able to divert the bolt away from them.

“Oh gods, Imouto, please be ok!” Kamijou cried. He rolled over to his stomach to check her, gently cupping her face. Her eyes fluttered open. 

“Misaka 10032 is…alive and functional Misaka 10032 reports with gratitude to Savior.”

“Stay down!” Kamijou shouted as he got up and raced towards Misaka again.

He could see Misaka was just throwing bolts off, but not targeting anything. He suspected she had gone someplace where she wouldn’t damage anyone or anything, but she was losing or had lost control. He knew he had no choice.

“Biribiri, forgive me!” and he raced up and punched her in the side of her head with his right hand, trying hard not to damage her. They both fell down in a heap as the biggest bolt yet crashed to the ground near them.

< BOOM >

Saten and Uiharu had their hands full holding onto Index who was trying to race after Kamijou and Misaka 10032. They couldn’t stop Misaka 10032, but they could barely manage to hang onto the Little Nun. They watched in horror as Kamijou seemed to recognize the danger with an instant to spare as he knocked down Misaka 10032 and lay on top of her just holding his right arm up. When the pair was engulfed in a brilliant flash of actinic light Index shrieked, “Touma NO!” as the other two girls screamed wordlessly.

They could not imagine any way that his Imagine Breaker could stand up to that much energy. Yet, as their eyes blinked off the aftereffects of the blast, they saw him stirring. It looked like he checked Misaka 10032 and then got up and charged at Misaka again.

They collectively held their breath as they saw him literally leap the last couple of feet and punch Misaka in the head with his right fist, then somehow catching her with his left arm and being sure to land with her on top of him; his body cushioning her from the ground.

Just as the most colossal lightning bolt they had ever seen impact the ground next to the pair, tossing them aside like leaves.

Index had enough, she broke free from the pair and streaked towards Kamijou and Misaka. Misaka 10032 had manage to find her feet and was unsteadily walking towards them as well. Uiharu waited no longer and tore after Index as did Saten a moment later.

Uiharu shouted, “Misaka 10032, don’t let Index touch Kamijou!!”

Misaka 10032 altered her direction to try to intercept Index.

Index and Misaka 10032 met just short of Kamijou and Misaka with Misaka 10032 gently taking Index into her arms in a Judo hold and saying calmly, “Misaka 10032 reminds Index-san of the warning to not touch Savior for fear of magical damages, Misaka 10032 says gently. Can Misaka 10032 release Index and Index will heed that warning Misaka 10032 inquires evenly?”

Index drew in a couple of deep breaths and then nodded. Misaka 10032 released her hold, but held Index’s hand and they both walked up to the bodies.

Kamijou’s eyes cracked open, he saw sky above him and felt pins and needles though his whole body. He was aware of a weight on him and that his arm was holding something, but his sense of touch was…off. Everything tingled too much to actually “feel” anything. He waited for his brain to catch up. Oh yes, he punched Biribiri in the head…

Oh my gods, he was a dead man.

Then he opened his eyes some more and realized he was holding her body with his left arm as some people came running up. There was something soft in his left hand…

He was such a dead man!

He couldn’t even move to let go or move his arm. Then he heard the most frightening sound: “Toooouuuummmmaaaa!” and teeth grinding noises.

“Misaka 10032 reminds Index that touching is prohibited, Misaka 10032 speaks urgently. Savior, Misaka 10032 is distressed that your left hand is on Big Sister’s “No Go” area.”

“Please move it, Misaka Imouto before she wakes up. My body is frozen from that last shock; I can’t feel anything or move my limbs.”

“Touma no!” cried Index.

Uiharu whipped out her communicator, “Judgement Officer Uiharu requesting an ambulance. Two patients struck by near miss from lightning in the field, one unconscious, one complaining of limb paralysis. Sending coordinates now.” She put on her Judgment Armband and pushed the button sending her GPS coordinates to dispatch.

Misaka 10032 managed to move Kamijou’s hand from its unfortunate position. It wasn’t “frozen” per se, he just had no voluntary control over it. Misaka was breathing normally, just unconscious; whether from the shock of the bolt or stress, they could not tell.

They gently lifted her off of Kamijou and her Sister made a knee pillow for her while Saten made a knee pillow for Kamijou. Index stood and looked at the boy she loved and her newest Sister and best friend and tried to think what else she could do.

Saten reached down and stroked Kamijou’s hair and said, “Misaka is right, you are the world’s biggest Baka, running into a lightning storm like that!”

He just chuckled.

As Saten was stroking his head, she felt a “connection”, she stopped moving her hands for a moment and explored the sensation a little further. Yes, there it was…now, maybe if she grabbed it with her mind like that?

Saten looked straight at Uiharu and said, “OH!” Her back arched for a second and then she fell over backwards, unconscious.

“SATEN!” Uiharu shrieked as she ran over to the fallen girl and took her into her arms.

Index whipped her head around and stared at Saten; she had just felt a huge Mana transfer occur, and that could not be good. At the same time Kamijou realized he could move again and sat up. 

“What just happened?” he asked, “Is she ok?”

“She just healed you without knowing what she is doing!” Index cried, “She’s unconscious!”

“What can I do?” Kamijou asked.

“Go inside and tell Stiyl and Kanzaki! Hurry!”

“I’ll take her with me to save time!” 

Kamijou got up feeling good, “Uiharu please let me take Saten! I promise I won’t hurt her, let me take her to the Mages inside to help her!”

Uiharu let go and dried her tears. “I have to stay here with Misaka for the ambulance. I place her in your care, Baka Hero. Please save my love.”

Kamijou put Saten over his shoulder without using his right hand and ran to the hospital.

Kanzaki looked at Stiyl: “Any word from Sasha Kreutzev?”

“Nothing,” he replied flatly.

A deep sigh ran around the room. Suddenly the door crashed open and Kamijou came in carrying an unconscious Saten over his left shoulder. Everyone jumped up.

“What happened?” asked Kanzaki, alarmed.

“Misaka started to lose control again out back. I had to use Imagine Breaker on her, but we both got blasted by a near miss of lightning. When I came to, I couldn’t move; I was paralyzed, probably by the near miss. Saten was giving me a lap pillow and talking to me. All of a sudden, she arched her back and collapsed. Index thinks she either accidentally or on purpose tried to heal my paralysis!”

He tenderly laid Saten on the conference table.

“Please help her! Bring back her smile!”

“Damnit, I told her not to try any healings!” said Stiyl.

Kanzaki laid a hand on Saten’s chest. “She has almost no Mana left in her body. She was sustaining!”

Sister Agnese came over and touched Saten. “She’s dying.”

“Kamijou, get out of the room! We have no time!” Kanzaki all but shoved him out the door and closed it.

“We have no choice,” said Tatemiya, “We have to try for Archangel Raphael, Patron Saint of Healers.”

Gasps went around the room.

“Anyone have a better idea?” he asked.

“But she’s not Christian, will he care?” asked Sister Lucia.

“She’s upholding the Christian ideals and that should be enough,” responded Stiyl, “Someone set the table.”

Before anyone could move, Sister Angelene pulled out a small knife and slashed her left palm and then used her right finger to draw the necessary diagrams on the table with her blood. Sister Lucia looked at her with stunned approval.

“Sister Angelene!”

“I want to show my commitment,” Sister Angelene said firmly.

Tatemiya looked it over. “It’s perfect. Thank you Sister Angelene.”

Stiyl gently lifted Saten’s body and carefully positioned her in the circle while Sister Lucia bound Sister Angelene’s hand.

“Does everyone remember the intercession spell for Raphael?” asked Tatemiya, “Let’s start!”

Kamijou went and looked out the back door and could see the ambulance loading Misaka for the short ride to the ER, so he decided to go tell Dr Heaven Canceller what had happened to prepare for her arrival. After he let the Doctor know and the Doctor went to the ER, Kamijou decided to head there as well to see how Misaka was doing.

Along the way he ran into a blonde girl who was also in a Tokiwadai uniform. 

“Excuse me, Kamijou-san,” she said, “Have you seen Misaka? I was working with her to try to help Kuroko and she ran off rather abruptly.”

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” asked Kamijou.

“Oh, we’ve met a few times, but you wouldn’t remember me,” she replied, “My name is Shokuhou Misaki, I’m a Level 5, like Misaka. She asked me here today to help her.”

“Well, I was just going to the Emergency Room to see how she is doing, if you want to come along.”

“Emergency room? What happened?”

“I’m not sure. This has been very hard on her and I think she got more very bad news about Kuroko. She’s very tough, but making life or death decisions for her best friend are wearing on her. She comes across very mature and fools everyone, but we forget she’s just fifteen years old.”

Shokuhou was silent. 

They go to the ER where they are met by Index and Uiharu. 

“How is she?!” asked both Uiharu and Kamijou at the same time.

“We don’t know,” said Index. 

Kamijou sat down and motioned Uiharu to sit next to him. She looked at him with big eyes and started to cry. 

“You’re going to tell me she’s dead!”

Shokuhou started, who were they talking about?

Index gently pushed Uiharu over to sit next to Kamijou and then sat next to her as well. Kamijou put his arm around Uiharu and held her tight. Index took her hand and held it.

“Uiharu, she was still alive when I left and they were working to keep her that way so you would see a smile on her face. But I won’t lie, she is very grave. You know she was sustaining for Kuroko and then she did something and they are trying to fix it now.”

“Uiharu,” Index said, “I would know if she had died. She is still alive, I promise you.”

Uiharu crawled into Kamijou’s arms like a little girl and cried her heart out while Index rubbed her back.

Shokuhou asked softly, “Kamijou, what happened?”

“Her friend was…hurt…and there’s a team trying to save her.”

Index looked up and saw another blonde girl, with Kamijou preferred assets standing there. “Touma,” Index said sweetly, “Who is your friend?”

Kamijou looked up from consoling Uiharu. “Oh, Index, she’s a friend of Misaka’s, her name is…um, oh this is so embarrassing, I apologize, I have forgotten your name.”

“That’s ok, you wouldn’t really remember it, it’s Shokuhou Misaki.”

“Index, this is Misaka’s friend Shokuhou Misaki, Shokuhou, this is my… good friend Index.”

Index felt slightly better because it was obvious Touma did not know this girl. She wasn’t even jealous that Uiharu was snuggled up in Touma’s arms because she knew that he was just comforting her, like a big brother. She was holding onto his shirt with both hands like a drowning person.

“Index,” said Kamijou, “You know they won’t let me within fifty meters, but do you think you can go with Uiharu and see how Saten is and maybe call me? I think she would feel better if she was nearer Saten. You can always call me to come.”

“All right, Kamijou. And you call as soon as you know about Short Hair!”

“Of course! Where is Imouto?”

“With Misaka.”

“Uiharu,” Kamijou said, “You’re going to go with Index so you can be closer to Saten, OK? You know I can’t go or I would carry you there myself.” He held her tight in his arms. “Be brave for her!”

Uiharu got up and walked off with Index to the conference room.

“Can I ask what happened?” said Shokuhou.

“Her best friend may be dying from shock; they are working on her.”

Just then Dr. Heaven Canceller came out and looked at them. “What is it with you crazy kids?”

He shook his head.

“OK, your girlfriend is in shock and has a bump on her head. We’ve lightly sedated her and she is now in your suite, resting. You can go be with her. Misaki, you were there, what happened?”

“Doctor, Kamijou, I’m sorry, I’m not sure. I was doing just a light probe on Kuroko, because I was afraid to push hard due to the physical damage. I limited myself to five minutes, as you asked, Doctor. When I was done, Misaka asked me if I was able to connect and I told her I couldn’t find Kuroko.”

“Oh no,” said Kamijou.

“She just looked at me funny and said I was lying and that Kuroko had to be in there, then ran out of the room and out the emergency exit.”

“Was she sparking?” asked Kamijou.

“No, I don’t think so…”

“Good,” said Dr Heaven Canceller, “She didn’t lose control.”

“She didn’t give me a chance to explain that I only pushed lightly.”

“I will apologize for her,” said Kamijou, “She’s been trying very hard to deal with all of Kuroko’s setbacks.”

“Well, you can go see her now. She will be very groggy, but she should be able to be released in the morning.”

“Thank you, Doctor!”

In the conference room, the ritual had been continuing for a while, and it looked like their combined prayers might not be answered for Saten. Kanzaki, who had been excused from the prayers as she was sustaining, had been tending to Saten and could see her life ebbing away and she had had enough. 

Kanzaki stood up and, in counter point to the prayer spell, shouted: “My magic name is Salvare000, "Be the salvation of those who cannot be saved"! Archangel Raphael, Patron Saint of Healers, this Girl is one of yours! She is just starting to find her path! I call on you, רְפָאֵל! Ραφαήλ! ⲣⲁⲫⲁⲏⲗ! إسرافيل ! ሩፋኤል! Angel of the Trumpet! I, Kanzaki Kaori, call upon you to heal this innocent girl so that she may follow in your footsteps and heal others as you have helped heal so many yourself! Archangel Raphael, I add my prayers to those being lifted to you!”

Suddenly the sound of a trumpet call, sweet and pure, rang through the room. A white light flared and a voice asked: “Who will give of themselves?”

Without hesitation everyone shouted, “I will!”

“It is good.”

Saten’s body was bathed in light.

“

A final, pure trumpet note faded into the distance.

Silence. A blessed silence.

Then crying on the other side of the door, followed by, “Please let me in. Please! Is she alive?”

Stiyl went to open the door as Kanzaki laid her hand on Saten’s head and looked at everyone in shock as she said, “She is whole!”

Fist of the Gods streaked past Stiyl and Kanzaki and latched onto Saten, holding her and looking up at Kanzaki. “She’s alive? Please? Alive?”

“Baka! Why are you shouting in my ear?” croaked out Saten.

“YOU ALMOST DIED BEFORE I COULD TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU!” shouted Uiharu, crying.

Dead silence.

Uiharu blushed wildly. “Um, that was not as low-key and romantic as I wanted it to be,” she said softly.

“Uiharu, are you confessing to me?” Satan asked in a neutral tone.

Uiharu, now totally overwhelmed at being the center of attention, could only nod.

Kamijou walked with Shokuhou towards the Kamijou Suite. “So, your girlfriend?” Shokuhou prompted.

He sighed. “It’s complicated, I would rather not get into it.”

“That’s fine, I don’t want to pry. How are you involved with all this?”

“Kuroko is Misaka’s best friend, I am Misaka’s friend, I’m here to support her. AH, here’s the room.”

Kamijou knocked politely on the door and waited. Misaka 10032 opened the door.

“Savior, Big Sister is resting but has been waiting for you Misaka 10032 states quietly.”

“Can we come in?” 

“Yes, states Misaka 10032 positively.”

Kamijou walked in to see Misaka on the bed looking frail in the hospital gown. His heart went out to her. He walked over to the bed, sat on the edge, and took her hand. Her Sister sat opposite him. 

“Misaka? How are you doing?” he asked gently.

“Baka,” she replied weakly, “Why did you run towards me? Baka!”

“Biribiri, if you don’t know the answer to that by now…”

“Is that Shokuhou?”

“Yes, Misaka, I’m here.”

“I’m tired. I’m tired of cutting up my poor friend. For nothing. And now I have to take medicine just to keep my powers in check. I’ve never needed that before. And she’s gone, you couldn’t find her mind! I cut her up for nothing! Look what I did to her!”

The tears started down her cheeks.

“I’m rambling, it’s the medicine. But I failed again. Make that ten thousand and thirty-two deaths on my hands!”

“Big Sister Misaka 10032 exclaims in protest!”

“Misaka, you didn’t give me a chance to explain. I was only doing a light scan, not a deep one. There was so much physical damage to her brain I didn’t know what I would find, so I didn’t push. I never said it *wasn’t* there, I just said I couldn’t find it. This time.”

“She’s still there?”

“Misaka, I don’t know for sure, but I don’t think she’s not. The real question might be “how much?””

“Take me with you! I want to go next time.”

“Misaka, I can’t. Your field interferes with my ability.”

“What if Kamijou cancels out my power?”

“What?” said Kamijou and Shokuhou.

“What if Kamijou holds my arm and I hold yours and go with you to look for Kuroko? Maybe she would hide from you, but she might come running to me.”

Shokuhou thought about that for a minute. Really thought about it. “I’ve never tried to piggyback someone before, maybe we could try with someone before we try with Kuroko.”

“O-kay. Maybe Uiharu or Saten will come down here soon and we can ask them.”

She saw a look between Imouto and Kamijou. 

“What happened?”

“Saten tried to do something she shouldn’t have and was in very bad shape. Stiyl and Kanzaki were trying to save her.”

“No! We have to go see her!” Misaka struggled to sit up and get out of bed.

“Misaka 10032 instructs Big Sister to remain in bed Misaka 10032 states firmly.”

“Biribiri, you’re not going anywhere in your state. Especially without clothes.”

“Pervert!” Misaka couldn’t even raise a faint spark. She fell back on the bed, panting.

“Misaka Imouto,” Kamijou said, “Would you mind going to check? I’m not allowed.”

“Misaka Imouto complies.” And she left the room.

“Why can’t you go, Kamijou?” asked Shokuhou curiously. 

“My right hand’s power interferes with what they need to do, unfortunately.” Kamijou explained.

“Misaka, if I promise not to read your thoughts, let’s see if we can connect. Kamijou, trying holding her arm and then I’ll hold the other one.”

Kamijou dutifully took hold of Misaka’s one hand and squeezed it while Shokuhou gently laid her hand on Misaka’s other arm. She did not get the usual jolt she felt trying to touch Misaka’s mind. She reached out delicately trying to communicate.

{“Misaka, do you hear me?”}

{“It feels like you are tickling my brain.”}

{“OK, we’ve established we can at least meet up with no interference. I’m going to withdraw now.”}

“OK, so that, at least works,” said Shokuhou, “now we just need to see if I can take a hitchhiker.”

The whole room had just seen the tiny “Fist of the Gods” drop a bomb on her best friend. Everyone was frozen; no one wanted to breath and break the moment.

“It’s…it’s ok if you don’t feel the same way, Saten. I won’t bother you like Shirai did Mis…” And Uiharu started crying again. She let go of Saten and started to walk out of the room.

“Uiharu! What made you think I would say no?!” cried Saten. “Come back here!” As she struggled to sit up, Uiharu came running back and the two grabbed each other in a hug and kissed.

Collective “Awwwwwwww!” from everyone in the room.

“Ahem,” Kanzaki cleared her throat, “As I started to say, Saten is whole. She has all her soul and all her health.”

“But how is the spell being sustained? Shouldn’t it have broken?” cried Saten.

“I think it’s been redistributed over everyone here. I think everyone has temporarily lost a tiny portion of their health and soul.”

Index walked up to Saten and peered into her eyes. “Her aura is different. Saten, please sit down for a second and let us try a few things.”

“Oh…OK.”

“Sister Angelene, please come here.” 

The shy Nun came for forward. Index grabbed her left hand and unwrapped it. The wound there still oozed blood, the cut was a little deep. Saten’s eyes glazed slightly and she never hesitated, she just reached out, held Sister Angelene’s left hand in her right one. Saten’s left hand took on the aspect of the cut as it disappeared from the Sister’s hand. Then it faded from Saten’s hand. Saten’s eyes then became normal.

“Saten, without thinking hard: if a person came to you and their child was sick with a high fever, what would you mix for the child to drink to stop the fever?”  
“One piece of ground fresh ginger; five leaves Holy Basil, crushed; pinch ground giloy root, teaspoon sugar, brew in a tea, drink hot four times a day until fever is gone. How did I know that?”

Uproar.

“How do you replace blood loss in a person?”

“Bind their wounds tightly then place your left hand on the heart, right hand on the wound and then do ϕϬϯвШϣϬժڲےꙛꙔꙒⴊⴊ. And how did I know how to pronounce that?”

Stiyl sat down hard in a chair. Uiharu just stared. “That’s amazing, Saten!”

“But I don’t know how I’m doing it!”

“Saten, you were almost dead from trying to heal Kamijou. The thing we warned you about. The Sisters and the Amakusans made a prayer spell to Archangel Raphael, the Patron Saint of Healers to try to save your life. It appears he granted that prayer and then some,” said Stiyl.

“But I can’t think of anything to help Kuroko!”

“Don’t even try, you will die,” said Stiyl, “and we won’t be able to save you.”

“Misaka 10032 comes to inquire as to the health status of Saten, but observes that Saten appears to be nominal. This conflicts with earlier information Misaka 10032 states in confusion.”

“Misaka 10032, I’m fine, but how is your Sister?”

“Misaka 10032 regrets to report that Big Sister has been administered sedation for shock Misaka 10032 states sadly.”

“She’s deteriorating too,” said Sister Agnese sadly.

“Big Sister erroneously believed that Kuroko’s consciousness had fled the body Misaka 10032 reports, so Big Sister… had a lapse… Misaka Network is troubled…”

Index took Misaka 10032 in her arms. “It’s ok to be worried for your Sister. You are allowed to have feelings.” Index faced the group. “Misaka’s Sisters look her age but, in reality are only about three years old. They are still learning about themselves and life. Misaka Imouto, here in my arms, is the oldest.”  
Sister Lucia said, “You mean they are…”

“They are PEOPLE,” stated Index in a no-nonsense voice. “They may speak a little differently from us, but they are people, just like us. They have feelings, they love, they worry, they work and they are God’s miracles. They are God’s CHILDREN. I cherish them all.”

Index hugged Misaka 10032 tightly and kissed her forehead. 

“Misaka 10032 thanks Index for her kind words on behalf of all the sisters, Misaka 10032 states in unity.”

“What do I do now?” asked Saten.

“Kanzaki and I will make some calls,” said Stiyl.

“Big Sister requested that you and Uiharu please come to her room Misaka 10032 relays.”

“OK, we can do that,” Uiharu answers.

“Wait!” says Tatemiya, “We would be fools to waste this opportunity. Saten-san, we were thinking about trying to help Kuroko’s kidneys tonight. Obviously, this is minor compared to the brain, but every little bit helps. With your new-found knowledge, what would you suggest?”

Saten’s eyes greyed out a little again. “This will have to be a multi-step process to not overtax the spell casters, nor to overwhelm her already fragile body. There are two sustaining spells running concurrently which is good. Wait a moment please.”

Saten’s hands started moving with her fingers wagging. “ꙟꓜⴟⴋⴅⴓꓷⱫⱮ” A pink pattern formed around her then sped off. A moment later it returned. 

“OK, you ready to take notes? I can’t guarantee I’ll remember this… First, she will need her blood purified as the machine isn’t doing the job well enough. You will have to do: ﻸﺦﻛﻈﺞﯵﯮﻖﺮﺈﺈ. That seems to be a pretty light spell. Then I would do each kidney separately. The left is hurt worse than the right, as it also has a bleed the Doctor doesn’t know about. For the left I would do אָשׂꝹꝥꝥꝜꞭꬳꟸꟹꭁꬽꬿꞂꝨꝙ꙲Ꚗ and throw a lot of people at it because they will be tired. If you want to do the right, which I think you could wait a day as it is only bruised, ꙭꙮꙹꚋꙀ꙰Ꚛꝉ should work

Stunned Silence. 

Sister Agnese: “Are, are you sure?”

“I’m not, but my mind is.”

“We’ve been discussing this for over a day and you sat down, cast one quick spell that you didn’t even know you knew, and, in less than two minutes, figured out three spells that, on the face of it, sound correct.”

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph” said somebody in the crowd reverently.

“Stiyl, Kanzaki, we need to ward her. If anyone finds out about her…” Sister Agnese said.

“Tell no one. Show no one,” Tatemiya said to Saten. “There are groups out there that would stop at nothing to get their hands on someone like you. Nothing.”

“I have been staying with her,” Kanzaki said.

“Misaka 10032 reports that Misaka 11420 will report to hospital to provide escort for Saten as well, Misaka 10032 states.”

“What can another little girl do?” asked one of the Nuns.

Before Sister Agnese could move, Misaka 10032 had her in a gentle arm bar with a Glock 18 pressed to her head.

“Misaka 10032 asks if there are any other questions.”

Saten’s eyes were huge.

“Misaka 10032 apologizes to Sister Agnese for using her as an inadvertent example of the utility of Misaka Sisters.”

“Are *you* sure you don’t want to join a warrior order of Nuns?”

“If Misaka 10032 understands the concept, Misaka Sisters are a warrior order of Sisters, trained from birth in combat, Misaka reports proudly.”

Just as Misaka was trying to get out of bed for the fourth time to go see if Saten was alright, there came a knock on the door. “Misaka 10032 has returned with Uiharu and Saten, Misaka 10032 reports happily.”

“Saten! You’re ok!” Kamijou ran over and picked her up with his left arm, twirling her around, he was so happy.

Saten giggled. “I’m smiling for you, too, Kamijou!”

From the bed they all heard, weakly, “Baka! No trying to add to your Harem!”

Saten and Uiharu looked at each other and giggled and then walked over to Misaka. “No worries about that, Misaka,” Saten said, “Uiharu gave me her confession a little while ago.”

“She did? That’s great!” said Misaka.

“Congratulations!” said Kamijou.

“It was so romantic,” said Saten.

“Stop!” cried Uiharu, blushing furiously

“Yes, she screamed it at the top of her lungs in a room full of religious orders.”

“Ah. Ahah. Ahahahahahahahahahaha!” Misaka started laughing. “Oh, poor Uiharu! Hahahahahaha!”

“Stop! It wasn’t funny!” said Uiharu, stomping her little foot.

Kamijou hugged Uiharu and said, “Such misfortune.” Then he and she giggled together.

“OK, Uiharu, I need to ask you a favor. This is Shokuhou Misaki, another Level 5; she is a telepath. We want to see if I can piggyback with her into another mind. If it works, we will try to go into Kuroko’s mind tomorrow and see if we can find her. Would you mind be a test for a few minutes?”

“Will she be digging for secrets?”

“No,” Shokuhou answered, “we will only look at your surface thoughts and you will know what we are doing and can stop us.”

“OK, let’s try.”

They made a daisy chain: Misaka holding Shokuhou holding Uiharu with Kamijou holding Misaka. Suddenly Misaka was holding hands with Shokuhou in front of pretty house set in a flower garden. 

“What’s this?” Misaka asked.

“What do you see?” asked Shokuhou.

“A nice house set in a beautiful flower garden.”

“That’s what I see. It’s how Uiharu organizes her mind. I’m sure you were expecting filing cabinets, but it’s like a house with rooms for memories and ideas. Let’s go look!”

“But you promised you would only look at surface thoughts!”

“And that’s what we are doing. As we go through the front door, you can see the are rooms everywhere. If you look there it’s a “study”, that would symbolize where she does thought processing about questions. There is the “library” where she probably has her thoughts organized for school, etc. This is surface. We would have to go deeper in the house to find out her history, etc. If you look over there, you see a room full of pictures, those are her happy memories of people she loves and treasures, but we won’t go there, because that should be private.”

“Wow.”

“Seen enough?”

“Let’s go.”

They opened their eyes. “I think this can work. Did you hear us Uiharu?”

“Nothing, Misaka.”

“Shall we try tomorrow evening, Misaka?”

“I cannot thank you enough.”

Shokuhou just waved her hands as she left the room.

A moment later Misaka 10032 suddenly grabbed Saten and threw her to the ground under the bed, pulling out her Glock 18 and aiming it at the door.

“Imouto!”

A shadow with green glowing goggles coasted into the room, barely visible in her Urban Camo clothes.

“Excellent reaction time Misaka 10032 compliments Misaka 11420 with approval.”

“Can I come out now?” asked Saten from under the bed. She looked at Misaka 10032, “You’re a lot stronger than you look!”

“What is going on?” Misaka demanded.

“Misaka 10032 was made aware of a potential threat to friend Saten and requested Misaka 11420 provide additional security to supplement Kanzaki Misaka 11420 explains.”

She looked at Uiharu, “Misaka 11420 offers congratulations on your successful confession to Saten. Misaka 11420 offers hope for happiness.”

“How will you get them home tonight, Misaka 11420. I don’t have the car tonight.”

“Misaka 14901 has agreed to drive Misaka 14901’s all-wheel-drive vehicle.”

“I am staying here with you tonight, short hair.”

“Misaka 10032 will also stay with Big Sister.”

“Do you trust Kamijou to stay here too?”

“With my Sister and Index here, absolutely! Speaking of which. Misaka 11420, I have been a horrible, neglectful Big Sister to you! I hope you will forgive me for being so neglectful, but would you like to come sleep over in my dorm room starting Saturday night after they release me from here? Please?”

“Misaka 11420 is thankful and excited by Big Sister’s office and will gladly join her.”

“Good, it’s a date then.”

Misaka was fading fast but she needed one more thing.

“Uiharu,” she spoke sleepily, “one other favor, please? Do you have a spare Judgement armband I can put in Kuroko’s room so she sees it when she opens her eyes?”

“Such a good idea! Take mine! I have another one at home.” Uiharu laid it on the tray by Misaka’s bed.

“Arrigato, Uiharu-san!” said Misaka as she took the armband gratefully.

“OK, let’s find Kanzaki and head home, Uiharu,” said Saten. “Thank you for guarding us, Misaka 11420!”

“Good night” called everyone.

Index made herself a bed on the reclining chair, while Kamijou curled up on the floor with a spare pillow. Misaka 10032, just slept next to her Sister.

Misaka woke up early the next morning. Everyone else was still sound asleep, but she could not get back to sleep, so carefully got up so as to not wake anyone up. She ducked into her bathroom and then put on the bathrobe she found there. She tiptoed back to the tray and grabbed the armband and decided to see if she could go see Kuroko.

When Misaka went to check in with the Nurse at the Nurses’ station, holding the armband to see about getting it sterilized, there was no one there. Worried, she went down to the big window to see what was going on. What she saw was her worst nightmare come true. All the machinery was still and appeared to have been turned off. The bed was empty. There as a gurney near the bed with a sheet draped over a small, still form. There was a couple standing next to the gurney she recognized as Kuoroko’s parents, from a picture Kuroko had on her desk. Kuroko’s mother was crying on her Father’s shoulder.

There were a number of medical people in the room, just standing around. A couple of the ICU nurses she recognized were crying. She tried to rush into the room and but was caught in Dr. Heaven Canceller’s arms, who took her back out in the hallway.

“Misaka-chan, I’m so sorry. Kuroko-chan’s parents arrived a little while ago and, after some discussion, told me to discontinue life support. They were adamant that I do so immediately, that they felt she had no hope of recovery and wanted to stop hurting her. I had no choice. I’m so sorry. She passed within several minutes of being disconnected; I promise you; she felt no pain. I am so sorry for the loss of your friend.”

The green armband fluttered to the floor, unnoticed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.
> 
> I suck.


	28. Death Be Not Proud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Violence, and lots of it. Death, talk of death. Bad language.
> 
> Usual anti lawyer stuff: Not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction take on things.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has written or given kudos. I hope you all are enjoying. Ok, maybe not enjoying the last chapter, per se. I did warn you these next ones would be rough...

Misaka felt…numb…and betrayed. She had come up with plans, the plans were working, albeit slowly. She thought for sure it was only a matter of just a little more time…

Unbidden, the tears started to fall. 

“Doctor, please, I want to see her one more time.”

“Misaka-chan, listen to an old man with years of experience who has your best interests at heart. Remember how she was in life; remember her happy face. Do not go there and make your last memory of your cherished friend the saddest one of hers and your life.”

Misaka’s tears came faster as she realized he was right. Kuroko was gone: that was no longer her friend, only her friend’s empty shell. Her heart hurt.

Kuroko’s parents came out and walked up to her and bowed. “Misaka-san,” her Mother said, “We cannot thank you enough for everything you have done to try to save our daughter. She wrote to us often of the love the two of you shared and how you were her protector.”

“Kuroko was always a frightened girl until she met you,” her Father said, “You brought something out in her. A confidence.”

“I wish we could have had more time; I think she would have come back to us,” Misaka said, tearfully.

“No, Misaka, her little body has had enough. We will bring her home with us,” her mother said. “Thank you again.”

Misaka quickly picked up the Judgement Armband. “Please bury her with this; she was most proud of being a force for good with Judgement.”

Her Father took the armband and nodded. They all bowed to each other and her parents accompanied the Doctor and Kuroko’s body from the room. Misaka couldn’t face Kamijou and the others yet, so she went and sat in the small waiting room and let the tears flow.

“…at nine AM today the three suspects in the assault of the young Judgment Officer will have their first appearance in Court. They will be brought there from where they have been held in isolation at the Academy City prison. They are expected to plead guilty to assault charges and be sentenced to ten years…”

Ten years? Kuroko is dead and those scum get ten years? Misaka was moving. She went back to the CC ICU changing room and got her uniform and put it on. She found the heavy envelopes that she was holding for Kamijou and gave then to the nurse and asked her to deliver them to him after nine AM. Then she left the hospital.

Index’s eyes popped open. Something was wrong…very wrong… She touched her chest. Her soul was back

No!

She looked at the hospital bed. Misaka 10032 was there, asleep, but Misaka was gone. Touma was still asleep on the ground. Her cell phone rang silently, she answered it whispering, “Hello?”

“Hello? Is this Index? This is Saten, Kanzaki needs to talk to you urgently, hang on…”

“Index? Did you feel it?!”

“She’s gone, we lost her.” Index started to cry.

“Where is Misaka?”

“I don’t know, she’s not here.”

“Better find her. Saten will notify Uiharu.” Kanzaki disconnected.

“TOOOUUUUUUMMMMAAAAAA!” Index wailed in grief waking up Misaka 10032 and Kamijou.

“Index! What happened?” Kamijou shouted.

“Kuroko is gone!”

“No.”

Before Kamijou could do anything, Misaka 10032 had him in a full body Aikido hold, immobilizing him.

“Savior will not be leaving and self-terminating Misaka 10032 states with determination. Multiple Sisters have been requested and will converge on the hospital beginning in 6.4 minutes Misaka 10032 states warningly. Misaka 10032 can maintain this hold for 10.6 minutes Misaka 10032 states firmly.”

“Misaka Imouto, I have never lied to you, have I?” asked Kamijou.

“No, Savior has never told Misaka 10032 a lie, Misaka 10032 affirms.”

“So, I am going to tell you the truth now and ask you a question to get you to let me go, OK? My truth is I do not intend self-harm or self-termination. My question is: where is Big Sister?”

“Misaka 10032 releases Savior and finds Savior’s question disturbing. Big Sister should be here with friends and family at an emotional time as this.”

“Index, let’s go to the ICU and see if she’s there.”

Index snuffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve and grabbed Touma’s hand. Oddly, Misaka 10032 took the other as the three of them went to the ICU.

Uiharu’s phone rang with the tones of cheesy love song that she had now set as Saten’s ring tone. She opened her eyes and grabbed the phone. “I love you, but this is awful early.”

Saten was obviously crying. Uiharu snapped awake. “What happened?!”

“She’s gone. Shirai’s gone. Kanzaki woke up because her soul snapped back into her body. I called the hospital and her parents came and had her, had her, THEY DISCONNECTED HER!” Huge wracking sobs over the phone.

Uiharu started to weep. “Saten what about Misaka?”

“She’s not answering her phone. I called Index and they don’t know where she is,” Saten said between sobs.

“I’ll start notifying people and see if I can find her. Oh. My. God! Kamijou!”

“Index said the Sisters are sitting on him. Literally.”

“I love you, Saten.”

“I love you too.”

Uiharu sat, remembering her partner, with the tears flowing. Then she made her first tough call of the day.

“Hello, Konori-senpai?”

“Hello? Yes Uiharu. I see. How are you? Misaka? Missing?! Kamijou? I see. Keep me apprised.” Yomikawa disconnected and sat down heavily on her couch. Her friend, Yoshikawa Kikyou, touched her shoulder and asked, “Are you all right?”

Yomikawa buried her face in her hands and started sobbing, “I’m pretty goddamned fucking far from all right.” Yoshikawa took her in her arms and held her as Yomikawa sobbed.

“Yes, Misaka was here and spoke with Dr Heaven Canceller and Kuroko’s parents. But I don’t remember seeing her leave. I’m sorry. Oh, wait, you are Kamijou? She left these envelopes for you.” The nurse handed Kamijou the award envelopes. He took them and stuck them in his pocket.

“Misaka 10032 suggests returning to the room as Big Sister may have returned while we were here, Misaka 10032 theorizes.”

They made their way back, but no Misaka. Kamijou did find her phone sitting on the table next to the bed. “That’s odd,” he said, “She always takes this with her.” He woke the phone up and saw no messages. He looked in her phone numbers and saw “Dorm Mother”.

“Index, did you meet Misaka’s Dorm Mother?”

“Yes, Touma.”

“Can you let her know about Kuroko and ask if she has seen Misaka?”

“Yes, Touma.”

“Hello, Dorm Mother? This is Misaka’s counselor Index. I’m sorry to call you with bad news but Kuroko died this morning. Hello? Are you all right? Take your time. I’m sorry. Yes, have you heard from Misaka? She disappeared from the hospital about the same time and we are trying to find her. Thank you.”

“What do you mean “They unplugged her” Kanzaki?! What kind of Barbarians are we dealing with?!” raged Stiyl over his communication crystal. His shouts were waking up Nuns and Amakusans alike. “She still had a chance!!”

He listened for a moment.

“Don’t tell me to calm down! I’m righteously angry!” He took a deep breath and then in a calmer, sad voice, “How is the girl, Misaka?”

He listened.

“For the love of God! They can’t find her?!”

“Misaka, how are you doing?” said a somber Uiharu.

“Uiharu, this is Kamijou using Misaka’s phone. She’s disappeared, we can’t find her anywhere at the hospital. She left her phone behind. I’m worried sick. Misaka 10032 is getting the word out to her Sisters to start them looking, but can you ask Judgement too?”

“Oh no! Do you know what’s she’s wearing?”

“Either scrubs or her Tokiwadai Uniform. None of us saw her this morning. She go to the ICU just after they pronounced Kuroko dead. We don’t know how she is.”

“I’m on it.”

“Konori-senpai, we have a problem.”

[sniff] “What’s wrong, Uiharu?”

“Misaka has disappeared. Left without her cell phone heading unknown. I found her leaving the hospital grounds riding on top of a bus roof. But she jump off and climbed up the side of a building and I lost her. No one has spoken to her this morning since she saw Kuroko after the disconnection.”

“Oh shit.”

“Yes. I’m heading to the office.”

“Issue a Mental Welfare BOLO, detain only. Warn that she is Level 5. I got to talk to Yomikawa.”

“Misaka 10032 reports that Sisters have dispersed throughout the city and are attempting to locate Big Sister. Big Sister is not on Network Misaka 10032 reports.

“Where could she be? Where would she go?” asked Kamijou.

“Have you found her yet?” Saten asked Uiharu over the phone.

“No! Where could she be? Where would she go?”

“The pajama party! The hotel!” cried Satan.

“Let me call it in.”

“Yomikawa. Still missing? Uiharu thinks she might have gone to her hotel room? Grab Uiharu and meet me there.”

Lieutenant Yomikawa was dressed and about to leave when Last Order sleepily came up and grabbed her. “Misaka Misaka is worried, Big Sister is missing and Sisters think she is in danger. Misaka 10032 reports Kuorokoko was terminated, Misaka Misaka says sadly.”

Yomikawa took a minute to pick up Last Order and hug her. “We will find Misaka and keep her safe, I’m going looking now, ok?”

Last Order leaned back and looked at Yomikawa with big eyes, “Come back safe to Misaka Misaka begs Misaka Misaka?”

“Promise.”

Yomikawa, Konori, and Uiharu let themselves in to the room with the key provided by the clerk. The clerk reported that Misaka had been there, but he didn’t know if she had left. When they got in the room it was obvious, she was gone. She had apparently showered and changed clothes, because her uniform was in a pile on the bed.

They looked around, but there was not much to go on. There was a tablet on the desk and the TV was on, with low volume, showing the news.

“What is she doing? Where is she going?” lamented Uiharu.

“Repeating our top story, the prisoners are on their way to court, where, following the reported death of the Judgement Officer, now reported as Kuroko Shirai, their charges will be upgraded to Murder. Meanwhile in sports…”

All three women looked at each other. “Oh. My. God.”

“Uiharu, check the tablet! Can Misaka hack?” asked Yomikawa.

“Almost as well as me,” replied Uiharu, typing furiously. “She got into Anti-Skill’s computers. She got into the transport system.”

“Damnit, let’s go, send the map to my car!”

Kamijou, Index, and Misaka 10032 went to the hospital café to get some breakfast. Even Index didn’t really have much appetite, but they didn’t really know what else to do. After a somber meal that didn’t really satisfy. They found themselves wandering to the Chapel. When they entered, Kamijou was surprised to find it full with all the Nuns and Amakusans silently praying.

“They’re praying for Kuroko’s soul and for your friend Misaka,” Stiyl said to him, softly. “Their souls are troubled because they failed you.”

Kamijou started. “They didn’t fail me!’

Stiyl looked at him sadly, “Then where is your smile?”

“That’s right, get the Tactical Team Airborne goddamn now and tell them to load rubber rounds only! Tell them to have the ManPad Capacity Down ready while you are on the way! No, I don’t know where just circle the route!” Yomikawa had put on her tactical armor before driving off towards the Courthouse. Uiharu was working in the backseat, trying to figure out what Misaka might be doing

“I’m not a tactician, like Misaka and her Sisters,” Uiharu said, “but if I were going to make a move, it would be the alley by the courthouse where the van has to slow down to make the turn or here, where there is no traffic and no turns for the van to get away.”

Konori looked at it and showed it to Yomikawa. “Uiharu, she’s your friend, what would she choose?”

Uiharu swallowed hard. “No matter how crazed Misaka might get, she would never want to hurt anyone innocent. I would go with the second option, where no one is around.”

“So be it.”

Kamijou excused himself to be alone for a moment. He needed to think. His mind was whirling. His life had been changed ad he wasn’t sure it was for the better. He walked through the lobby and heard, “…charges now upgraded to murder in the case of the three men accused in the attack on the Judgement Officer now identified as Kuroko Shirai. We are awaiting their arrival at the courthouse. They are currently being transported from the prison by Anti-Skill…”

Kamijou turned white. He knew, KNEW where Misaka was and what she was going to do. He ran to find Misaka 10032 while he tried to call Uiharu. He found Misaka 10032 first. “Imouto, come with me, Please!” as he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to an alcove.

Uiharu answered her phone, “Kamijou?”

“She’s going to try to kill those men!”

“Eeek! How do you know that?!”

Long pause.

Softly. “Because I stopped her the last time.”

“KAMIJOU!”

“Can you send me the route? There’s a chance her Sisters can find her by tracking her Esper trail. If hey do that they can vector me and I’ll stop her again.”

He heard background talking. 

“OK, I’m sending it now, but you need to let me know too!”

“Will do.”

Kamijou showed the map to Misaka 10032, who dispersed it to the Network and the Sisters began converging, especially in the two areas Uiharu picked as likely ambush sites. Kamijou and Misaka 10032 ran outside and got in Misaka 14901’s SUV and tore off.

Misaka decided that maybe Misaka 11420 was right. She was wearing a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a dark, long-sleeved t-shirt that she had daringly tied off to one side to flatter her figure. It did feel exhilarating. She also wore a ball cap from the local baseball team. No one would recognize her dressed like this. She had found the perfect hideout in an abandoned building by her ambush site. She had used her iron sword to prep the site and was now waiting for her prey. She could sense a lot of activity on the Misaka Network, but she just blocked it out. She had but one thought: Vengeance for Shirai.

“Misaka 15023 reports faint hit at Grid 23.” 

“Misaka 19054 reports strong hit at Grid 23.”

“WARNING Misaka 14911 has clearly heard Big Sister broadcast “Show Time”.

The officer driving the Anti-Skill transport had been warned of a possible attack, but he wasn’t expecting a building to fall over in front of his vehicle. He slammed on his brakes and jammed it into reverse, in time to see another building collapse behind him. As his partner grabbed the mike to call it in, they both saw a young girl come floating to the ground in front of them. Sparking.

His partner started to radio it in as she made a finger waving motion, like “Naughty-naughty” and lightning hit the truck and fried the electronics. All they could do is stare as electricity started to boil around the girl.

“Control zzzzzz building coll…zzzzzz lightningzzzzzz”

Yomikawa beat the steering wheel in frustration. “Where?” 

“Per the tracker, before it went offline, one block short of where I thought she might be,” answered Uiharu as her phone rang. 

“She’s at Grid coordinate 23! I’m almost there!” cried Kamijou.

“Be careful!” shouted Uiharu, “Kamijou confirms Grid coordinate 23.”

“Air Tactical, Grid 23. Non-lethal only!”

“AirTac cannot approach, too much lightning in vicinity.”

“Do your best, land and deploy as close as is safe. Out”

“DAMNIT!”

Kamijou and Misaka 10032’s ride skidded to a halt. Someone had dropped a building in the middle of the road. Misaka 14901 slung a Lapua Sniper Rifle over her shoulder. They started working their way through the rubble. Misaka gestured with her hands and ripped the two front doors off the vehicle. She pulled the two officers out and set them far off to the side and gently shocked them unconscious, she then made her way around to the back of the unit.

Lightning filled the sky above her; small bolts were showering all around. Her body was incandescent. She pulled together another sword from iron particles and used it to slice off a portion of the back of the prison transport exposing the three prisoners inside. They stared out and knew the Pale Rider had come for them.

As Yomikawa skidded to a stop, she could see why the Air Assets could not get close; lightning bolts were crashing down for a several block radius and there was a huge pillar of light in the middle. She slung a submachine gun over her shoulder and told Konori and Uiharu, “You two stay here.”

Uiharu looked at Konori and back, “There’s no way we will let you face her alone. I’m coming for sure.” And without even waiting, Uiharu charged ahead toward the danger zone. Konori looked at Yomikawa, shrugged and ran after her.

“DAMNIT!”

Kamijou and the Misakas got to where they could see what was going on. Misaka was…not right. Kamijou, having been on the receiving end of many of her attacks knew she was different. He called Uiharu.

“Uiharu, this is worse than the courtyard at the hospital.”

“Puff puff, how?”

“I think she’s gone Level 6.”

“Oh my God.”

“Uiharu, I’m going to try to save the smiles. If I fail…well, you know…” He hung up.

“Misakas. Under no circumstances should you approach Big Sister. I will try to reach her or cancel her. I want to save her smile, but I don’t want to lose yours. Protect her for me if I fail. Misaka 14901, if you get a chance to shoot, try to wound her and break her concentration. I know this goes against the Sister Code, but it might be our only chance.”

He kissed Misaka 10032 on the cheek and ran down towards Misaka.

“Kamijou, NO!” shrieked Uiharu.

“What is he doing?” puffed Konori.

“He said he thinks Misaka has made Level 6 and he’s going to try to stop her, but he thinks he will fail and he wants smiles…BAKA HERO!”

Kamijou could not believe the heat Misaka was giving off; the windows were melting in nearby buildings. He had to keep his right hand above his head to protect from all the lightning bolts dropping around.

Misaka looked into the van. “My best friend, who loved me no matter what died today because of you three.” She gestured with her right hand and a huge bolt of lightning struck the transport, rocking it around.

“You killed her for a pissy little robbery that would have got you, what, several thousand Yen?” 

< WHAM > Another huge bolt hits the transport.

“What’s my nickname?” she shrieked at them. They all stared at her in fear. 

< WHAM > Yet another, even larger bolt slammed into the truck.

“WHAT IS IT?!” she shrieked.

“You’re the RailGun!” one man yelled.

“And fucking today you will fucking see up close and personal what that means, you SONSABITCHES!”

“No Biribiri,”

It was like a flashback, Kamijou was standing between her and her goal, with his arms outstretched. He could not even really see her face; she was blazing that brightly. His skin felt like it was burning and peeling. 

“I will not fight you.”

The three women had scrambled their way around and saw a devastated prison van, Misaka radiating like the sun, and Kamijou between her and the van, with his arms outstretched, not even trying to protect himself.

“Is he crazy?” asked Konori.

“He’s betting his life that the woman who loves him won’t kill him,” answered Uiharu.

“We need to get closer,” said Yomikawa as she started forward again.

“Kamijou, that only worked once. Move out of my way.”

“No, I will not. I will not fight you.”

< BOOM >

Kamijou was blown off his feet and into the broken truck. 

“SAVIOR!”

“KAMIJOU!”

Yomikawa opened fire with her submachine gun. The rubber rounds were vaporized ten feet away from Misaka. Misaka turned her head and looked at her, made a sword and sliced the gun in half and turned back.

“Tactical, I’m outgunned, where is Level Down?”

“ETA two minutes!”

“We don’t HAVE two minutes”

Kamijou knew that he hurt worse than he had in a long while, but he pulled himself back up and staggered towards Misaka. Blood was coming out of his ears and nose, his clothes were torn and burned and he could barely stand, but he interposed himself between her and the men and spread his arms.

“I. Will. Not. Fight. You.”

“Then you can go to hell!” Misaka shouted at him. She gathered the iron particles again and formed what looked like a cat-o-nine-tails whip and lashed it at Kamijou. It seized him and threw him through the air at Yomikawa, Konori, and Uiharu, knocking them all over. They managed to sort themselves out enough to sit up and see her lift a manhole cover with her powers and flip it high in the air.

They heard her shout, “I always wondered if I had an upper limit for my RailGun” as it came down in front of her thumb and forefinger. She flicked her thumb. The devastation to the vehicle was unbelievable; there was actually a small mushroom cloud.

“I guess not.”

Looking for all the world like an orchestra conductor, she gestured with both hands and called down a couple of bolts of electricity that appeared to be four to five meters wide on top of what was left of the vehicle. She stopped to survey her work. A high-pitched noise broke out from behind as a suit of power armor crested the rubble, wearing a weird device.

Misaka flinched and then appeared to look annoyed. “That’s not very nice.” A cloud of iron dust surrounded the armor and then fused to it, locking it into immobility. The sound stopped.

Kamijou staggered to his feet and started lumbering and then running at Misaka.

“Misaka!” he roared, “Do you still love me?”

She stopped and froze, her mouth moving but nothing coming out. She looked at him as he ran to her.

“Then, for the sake of your love!” and Kamijou struck her in the side of her head with his right fist. The resulting blast threw him back several dozen feet and knocked her down, ending the lightning blasts raining down. Misaka 10032 raced in as did Uiharu, Konori, and Yomikawa.

“Misaka 10032 will tend Big Sister, Misaka 10032 informs Uiharu, please verify Savior’s condition begs Misaka 10032!”

Uiharu and Konori ran to Kamijou while Yomikawa continued to Misaka with Misaka 10032. Misaka 10032 verified her Sister was breathing and then laid her hands to either side of Misaka’s head.

“What are you doing?” asked Yomikawa.

“Misaka 10032 is attempting to connect to Big Sister to ascertain her mental status Misaka 10032 reports.”

“Anything?” 

“Misaka 10032 reports Big Sister’s mental agitation is subsiding and her thoughts appear to be normal, although Big Sister appears to be frightened at her own actions and loss of control Misaka 10032 reports.”

Uiharu got to Kamijou and checked to be sure he was breathing. His clothes were burned and singed, his bruises had bruises, and his right hand was scorched. He opened his eyes and saw Uiharu staring anxiously at him. “Did I go to heaven and get my own cute angel?” he asked in a light tone.

She punched his shoulder. “Baka hero!”

Konori looked at his hand, “Those are some wicked burns, you’re going to need treatment.”

“What will happen to Misaka?”

Uiharu teared up, “We have to arrest her.”

Kamijou got up and started to hobble over to Misaka.

Misaka started to get up, she was a little shaky. She faced Yomikawa.

“Misaka Mikoto, you are under arrest on three counts of murder…”

“SISTER NO!” screamed Misaka Imouto.

Misaka never hesitated, she jumped on top of Yomikawa; maybe she was trying to knock her to the ground, maybe trying to shield her? The bullet from the Lapua hit the back of Misaka’s skull and took half of it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tip toes out the back exit before the mob finds him]


	29. Dyin' Ain't Much of a Livin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite as horrific as the previous two, thought we could use a breather, but there is more to come...
> 
> Warnings: extreme violence, bad language, naughtiness. Oh, and my bad humor too.
> 
> Lawyers, I haven't got any money anyhow: not my anime, not my characters, just my attempt at fanfiction.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, please write in with questions, comments, suggestions, critiques, etc. I like hearing from y'all and I try to write back within 12 hours, if possible.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Kamijou felt like he was flying weightlessly through the air; it was the oddest sensation. He couldn’t hear anything. He had no fear of falling. Just… weightlessness. He…landed? Was placed? On something soft? Not the hard ground?

Had he died? 

Hands were moving his body; his right arm was placed on something cold. His right hand on what felt like a…head? Touching…wet, sticky…hair?

Kamijou’s eyes fluttered open, his mouth opened to scream but a pair of hands covered his mouth and pinched his nose shut so he could not draw a breath. He tried to struggle, but many hands were holding him still.

A voice whispered in his ear, “Misaka 19054 instructs Savior to be silent and to not move in order to assist Big Sister pleads Misaka 19054.”

As Kamijou’s eyes adjusted, he realized he was surrounded by a mass of Misakas, all looking deadly serious, all heavily armed, some in combat armor, some in Tokiwadai uniforms. He also realized he was lying on a bed with their Big Sister. Right next to their Big Sister. *WAY* too close to their Big Sister! He couldn’t help himself, he started to struggle again.

From near his right hand he heard, “Misaka 14901 is having difficulty maintaining contact between Savior’s hand and Big Sister’s skull. Misaka 14901 requests greater cooperation from Savior respectfully.”

“Misaka 15023 reports Misaka 15023 is still unable to separate Misaka 10032 from Big Sister. Misaka 16002 was able to disarm Misaka 10032, but was rendered unconscious, Misaka 15023 reports.”

Kamijou realized he was hindering whatever the Sisters were trying, so he went limp. He felt his right hand seized and placed firmly on a wet, sticky mass of hair. It then looked like several Sisters were trying to drag Misaka Imouto off Misaka’s body; Imouto appeared to be clinging to Misaka’s body like her life depended on it. After what looked like four or five Sisters got her away, they all fell to the ground and it looked like a fight broke out!

More Sisters moved in to the fight and looked like they were trying to break it up. Then, from the other side of the bed he heard: “Touma? What’s happening?”

“Misaka 14901 requests friend Index remain in place while situation is unstable Misaka 14901 states concerned for Index’s safety.”

“Misaka 19054 reports that broadcast connection appears to be broken. Misaka 19054 requests correlation.”

Misaka 19054’s face went blank. “Will of Misaka Network reports Connection fully broken < /RETURN >  
Suggest returning Big Sister to consciousness while maintaining contact with Savior Right Hand < /RETURN >  
Suggest no usage of Misaka Network for next thirty minutes to allow for reset following traumatic incident < /RETURN >  
All Sisters Shelter in Place < /RETURN >  
Last Order, stop screaming on the network < /RETURN >  
Last Order, wake up your guardians < /RETURN >

“Misaka 19054 dislikes intensely being taken over Misaka 19054 states clearly.”

The fighting came to a stop and all the Sisters stood up and started fixing their clothing. Kamijou quickly closed his eyes, because there were things being displayed, he was not meant to see.

“Tooouuuuummmmaaaaa!” [Teeth grinding sounds]

“They are closed!!”

“Misaka 19054 verifies friend Index.”

“Misaka 19054, what happened? Why are you all here? There must be twenty of you!” Kamijou asked.

“Twenty-two in the room and fifty-three, correction, now fifty-five outside the hospital Misaka 19054 states.”

“And why hasn’t Misaka woken up with all this noise?”

Misaka’s phone starts to ring. Misaka 19054, no longer needing to hold onto Kamijou’s mouth, answers, “Hello answers Misaka 19054.”

“Misaka 19054 will pass phone to Savior Misaka 19054 states.” And she handed the phone to Kamijou.

“Kamijou, this is Yomikawa; why do I have two hysterical Sisters here? Last Order is incoherent; she shrieked about being shot in the head and won’t stop screaming and crying. Worst screamed that I tried to shoot her! She’s in a ball in the corner and won’t let me near her!”

Kamijou was stunned. “Yomikawa-senpai, I don’t know. I woke up in a room full of Sisters, twenty-two to be precise. I was just trying to find out. Let me put you on speaker.”

He switched the phone to speaker. “Can you hear ok?”

“Yes.”

“Misaka 19054, what happened?”

“Misaka 19054 is not sure. But at some point, last night Big Sister took over the entire Misaka Network and began broadcasting a vision that overloaded all Misakas. All Misaka Sisters were locked into Big Sister’s vision.”

“Misaka 10032 reports broadcast possibly originated because Misaka 10032 was in direct physical contact with Big Sister and Misaka 10032 acted as relay to Network Misaka 10032 postulates.”

“All Misakas saw themselves as Big Sister in the vision unless the Misaka Unit was named specifically by Big Sister in the Vision, such as Misakas 10032, 11420, 19054, 15023, and 14901 Misaka 19054 reports.”

“Misaka 10032 queries if all units will shun Misaka 14901 as they did Misaka 10032?”

All the Sisters in the room gasped.

“Why?” asked Kamijou, “What happened?”

Long silence.

“In the vision Misaka 14901 shot and killed Big Sister by shooting Big Sister in the head reports Misaka 14901 with great shame.”

Index ran to Misaka 14901 and took her in her arms. “Misaka 14901, it was a dream, a bad dream, it wasn’t real!”

“But Big Sister thought Misaka 14901 capable of killing her says Misaka 14901 sorrowfully thus all Sisters will believe Misaka 14901 capable of Killing Big Sister exclaims Misaka 14901 sadly.

Another long silence. 

Then, “Misaka 10032 states forcefully that Misaka 10032 does not believe that at all and that any Sister that does is not a true Sister Misaka 14901. Misaka 10032 loves all Sisters and all Sisters deserve support. This was as friend Index states a bad dream from Big Sister not reality states Misaka 10032 rationally thus no one should attach any blame to Misaka 14901 argues Misaka 10032.” And she came over and gave her Sister a big hug.

Another pause.

“So, you are telling me Misaka had a really bad dream, involving all of us, broadcast it to all her Sisters, including the two here?”

“Misaka 19054 replies in the affirmative. Misaka 19054 reports the vision was so realistic most Sisters were locked in and unable to function. Less than sixty, world-wide, were able to function. Those functional Sisters assumed it was an attack on Big Sister and deployed for combat Misaka 19054 reports.”

“Yomikawa-sama there are close to a hundred heavily armed and worried Sisters at the hospital. They got past your Anti-Skill somehow. I have twenty-two in Misaka’s room alone.”

“Can you ask them to go home?”

“I don’t think so. Will of the Network told them to shelter in place for at least thirty minutes while the Network resets. They managed to disconnect Misaka, but every Sister in the World took a hit. Can you pull back your Guys? The last thing we need is an Oops…”

“I’m on my way.”

Misaka’s eyes slowly opened. She felt exhausted, like she had worked out too strenuously, her clothes felt wet, like she had been swimming and her hair was wet too. She felt hands all over her body, when her eyes focused, she noticed first that Kamijou was lying next to her in her bed, very close to her in her bed. VERY close. Then she noticed her Sisters…a lot of Sisters. It looked like quite a few were holding her down next to Kamijou, but none of them were holding him down.

“Baka,” she croaked out, “Baka, why are you in bed with me?”

In his defense, Kamijou looked terrified to be pushed up next to her body like this.

“Misaka 19054 reports that Sisters placed Savior in bed with Big Sister.”

“What?”

“You were apparently terrifying all the Sisters with a bad nightmare,” said Kamijou.

“Why are you holding me down?”

“When Misakas 19054 and 14901 arrived, Big Sister was attempting to fire RailGun in her sleep Misaka 14901 reports.”

Misaka started to remember her dream. “Oh no, they’re going to disconnect Kuroko!” She started fighting her Sisters. Kamijou struggled to maintain his grip on her head, so she wouldn’t spark. He started to fall off the bed so Misaka 19054 pushed him back on…with a little too much vigor.

Kamijou flipped over and landed on top of Misaka in a very compromising position… and Hospital gowns are not made for vigorous motions…and his right hand was no longer in contact with her head or body…

“SHRIEK!”

< ZAP! >

“TOOOUUUUUMMMMAAAA!”

NO BITES! NO TOUCHING!

“Such misfortune!”

“Misaka 10032 is happy to see Big Sister is improving her body self-image issues Misaka 10032 shares with other Sisters. Misaka 10032 inquires if this indicates Big Sister is now a Nun.”

“SHRIEK!”

Frantic efforts to restore the missing garment.

Lieutenant Yomikawa arrived at the hospital and the first thing she did was pull back all the patrols to the command center for a “conference”. She reviewed their standing orders and told them to stand down until she came back, she then made her way on foot to the hospital, after conspicuously and publicly handing her sidearm to her second, Tessou Tsuzuri, telling her, “Keep this for me until I get back.” 

Yomikawa then walks towards the hospital, keeping her hands in plain sight. She whistled a happy tune. The closer she got, the more she was aware she was under observation. The feeling of angry stares was palpable. She made her way to the “Kamijou Suite” and knocked. There was a silence, then she heard Misaka answer, “Come in”.  
Lieutenant Yomikawa opened the door and saw quite the array of firearms not quite aimed directly at her. She smiled and raised her hands.

“Sisters, stop that! She’s a friend! She even has two Sisters living with her! Shame on you!” said Misaka.

“Misaka 16002 saw her try to shoot Big Sister with a submachine gun states Misaka 16002 defensively.”

Kamijou stepped in front of Yomikawa and spread his arms out. “You are all suffering the aftereffects of a very vivid dream or hallucination, if you will. It never happened.”

All the Misakas started putting away the ordinance.

“Misaka,” Yomikawa said, “How are you?”

“Confused, it was a very vivid dream.”

“One detail you got wrong, you need to correct for next time, please,” Yomikawa stated, “I would never, *ever* shoot at a child; not even rubber bullets. I would rather die.” 

She smiled a sad smile.

“I’m sorry, it wasn’t really me…I don’t know how all this happened. The Sisters tell me the Network is in an uproar.”

“Last Order screamed about being shot in the head and has been incoherent ever since and Worst accused me of shooting her with a submachine gun and runs away from me and hides.”

“My dream was horrible. In short I woke up and found Kuroko’s parents had arrived and had disconnected her and let her die.”

Misaka starts to cry. Index and Kamijou put their arms around her.

“So, I was waiting to work up my nerve to tell Index and Kamijou in the dream when I saw on the TV the bastards were going to the court and were only going to get a short sentence and I got mad, so I got my uniform and snuck out. I got a change of clothes and figured out the route of the prison van and ambushed it by collapsing buildings, trapping it.”

“You can collapse buildings?”

“In the dream I could and, now that I think about it, yeah.”

“We are going to have to keep an eye on you, Missy,” said Yomikawa lightly.

“I ripped the doors off, took the Anti-Skill officers out to safety and knocked them out. I then made a sword and cut the back of the transport off. At this point I think I had turned into a Level 6; I had so much power it was exhilarating. You, Uiharu, and Konori were coming from one direction, Kamijou and Misakas 10032 and 14901 from the other. I was blasting what was left of the truck with lightning bolts when Kamijou stepped in front of it to stop me.”

Kamijou let out a laugh, “I bet I know what I said.”

“You would be right, but it didn’t work. I hit you with enough volts to blast you into the transport. I don’t know how you survived, but you still got up again and tried to defend them. So, I grabbed you with a whip of iron and threw you into Yomikawa-san, Uiharu and Konori. Then I used a manhole cover for a RailGun token and virtually liquefied the transport. Then I bombed it a couple of more times with five-meter diameter lightning strikes to be sure.”

“Misaka 19054 conjectures that this was when Misaka 19054 and Misaka 14901 arrived here as Big Sister was attempting to fire a RailGun while asleep. Misaka 19054 speculates that the reason that some Misakas were functional was they were functioning in the dream and not paralyzed by the vision.”

“A Mecha from Anti-Skill tried to use Capacity Down on me but all it did was annoy me, so I froze the Mecha and the Capacity Down.”

“It didn’t work?” 

“Level 6, remember? Kamijou came running at me asking if I still loved him. It made me hesitate long enough for him to punch me in the head and break off the power. You came to arrest me…and…Misaka 10032 shouted…and…I jumped on you to protect you and someone hit me in the head, like Kuroko, I think.”

“Misaka 14901 sadly reports that in Big Sister’s vision Misaka 14901 shot Big Sister in the head with a Lapua Magnum Sniper Rifle while trying to shoot the threat to Big Sister’s freedom.”

“I died? I thought if you died in your dreams you died in real life? Am I dead? Index?”

Index reached over and pinched Misaka’s right arm, hard.

“OWWWWWW!”

“No, Short Hair, you’re alive,” Index giggled.

“So that explains why the kids were so upset, but how did you take over the network?”

Misaka 14901’s face went blank. “Will of the Network speculates that while sleeping, Misaka 10032’s arm or skin came into contact with Big Sister’s head or vice versa  
< /RETURN >  
Big Sister was having a powerful, disturbing dream that included threats to Big Sister < /RETURN >  
Since Sisters are naturally worried about Big Sister, it became real to them < /RETURN >  
Will of the Network suspects Big Sister is increasing in power < /RETURN >  
Network now reset < /RETURN >”

Misaka 14901 returned to normal. 

Yomikawa’s phone rings, “Hello? Yes?” She hands the phone to Misaka, “It’s for you.”

“Hello?”

“What did you do? I’ve got the sniveling little shit hiding under my blanket screaming and crying about being shot in the head and Worst crawled under the blanket on the other side. She keeps turning my collar on and begging me to keep Yomikawa from shooting her! Tsch!”

“Um, I had a bad dream?”

Silence. Then “Tsch! You had a fucking bad dream? That’s your excuse!” Accelerator shouted down the line. “Wait, how did that affect them?!”

Misaka speaking softly and embarrassedly, “Um, I kind of took over the Sisters’ Network and shut down every Sister in the world to some extent.”

“You had a fucking bad dream, screwed up all the Sisters, and now I have to pay the price with the sniveling little shit and Worst cowering in my bed?! Tsch!”

“You think you have it bad! I have twenty-three heavily armed Sisters in my hospital room and over fifty more outside the hospital and we’re trying to avoid a firefight with Anti-Skill!”

“I’ll fucking trade you,” Accelerator said flatly.

“Put me on speaker, let me try to talk to them.”

Misaka put her phone on speaker too. Cue sounds of crying, screaming, and “Stop touching that!” from Accelerator.

“Last Order, Misaka Worst, this is Misaka! Calm down, everything is ok! You were caught in my bad dream that went out over the Network. No one got shot! Last Order, you’re safe, sweetie!”

“Bbbbbbbig Sister inquires Misaka Misaka?”

“Right here, I’m so sorry, I had a bad dream and I took over the Misaka Network and gave all of you bad dreams.”

“You’re not dead inquires Misaka Misaka, Misaka 14901 didn’t shoot you asks Misaka Misaka anxiously trying hard not to cry?”

“No, you both were caught in my dream and thought you were me, living what I was dreaming. Misaka 14901 would never shoot me! I know that and so should you! And Yomikawa-sama would never shoot me either, Misaka Worst!”

“Although *I* might, if you keep this up, Worst!” said Accelerator in the background over the sounds of a struggle.

“First Savior scares Misaka Misaka and now Big Sister scares Misaka Misaka even more wails Misaka Misaka still trying to stop crying and be brave.”

“I know Sweetie! But all your other Sisters were scared too, it wasn’t just you. I’m so sorry sweetie.”

“Misaka Misaka will take a nap now Misaka Misaka says.”

“OK, try to sleep sweetie. Bye” Misaka disconnected and handed the phone back. Then her phone rang.

“Misaka, what’s going on?” Saten cried, “Misaka 11420 went crazy! Kanzaki had to disarm her and knock her out! We had to get Uiharu to come over here and cuff her to keep her from hurting herself! Then, she regained consciousness but wouldn’t talk, then she screamed and went totally limp!”

“Is she ok now?!”

“She keeps rubbing the back of her head saying she was shot and killed.”

“Oh, no. Is she near you? Can you put me on speaker?”

“Just a second…can you still hear me?”

“Yes, can you all hear me?”

“Yes, we’re good.”

“Misaka 11420, it’s Misaka Big Sister. Listen carefully, are you still connected to the Network?”

“Misaka, Misaka, Misaka 11420 is disconnected.”

Everyone in Misaka’s hospital room looked at each other. “She doesn’t know Misaka 10032 states worriedly.”

“Misaka 11420, do you recognize my voice?” said Misaka.

“Big, Big, Big Sister is dead. Cannot be Big Sister. We were shot in the head states Misaka Big 11420 Sister. We are dead affirms Misaka Big 11420 Sister.”

“What?!” from Uiharu and Saten.

“Misaka 11420, listen carefully, this is Misaka Big Sister. You were caught in a hallucination that I broadcast over the Misaka Network last night, it seems very real because I overrode the network and took over your brain by accident. You became me in my dream. It’s not real. You are alive. I am alive. Saten, pinch Misaka 11420.”

“Ow says Misaka Big 11420 Sister.”

“You must have disconnected from the Network when you thought you died so you don’t know what has happened since. Please, Misaka 11420, reconnect now to your Sisters. Please!”

“Misaka Big 11420 Sister has been terminated and is unable to connect to the Network Misaka Big 11420 Sister states.”

Misaka looked at all her Sisters. “Did I break Misaka 11420’s mind?”

“Misaka 19054 postulates that Misaka 11420 should be matched with Last Order and Big Sister to attempt to repair the apparent discontinuity, suggests Misaka 19054 before Misaka 11420 suffers permanent break with reality warns Misaka 19054.”

“This just gets better and better. Would Kamijou’s right hand fix this?”

The Sisters all looked at each other. “Doubtful answers Misaka 10032.”

“So, we need Last Order and Misaka 11420 in the same place. I guess we should bring them here so we can have Dr Heaven Canceller involved too. Yomikawa-san can you or Accelerator bring her here?”

“I can have Yoshikawa bring her here.”

“Misaka 14901 will pick up Misaka 11420 and friends volunteers Misaka 14901.”

“Uiharu, did you search Misaka 11420 carefully? She will have more than just a pistol on her. Is she still secured?”

“How much can she hide under a Tokiwadai uniform, Misaka? They don’t cover as much as mine or Saten’s.”

“Misaka 10032 reports Misaka 11420 should have a Tanto, four micro grenades, a throwing knife on her body, and a lockpick concealed in her bra that Misaka 10032 is cognizant of based on conversation comparisons of weapons carried Misaka 10032 reports.”

Silence.

“Under a Tokiwadai uniform?!” from Uiharu and Yomikawa.

“That Misaka 10032 is cognizant of per prior conversations.”

“Uuuuuiiiiiharu, Kannnzakiiiii, she has one hand loose!”

[Sounds of a fight]

“Don’t hurt her!” Misaka shouted.

The call went dead.

“Misaka 14901 is leaving now states Misaka 14901 emphatically.” And she left on the run.

“Should I dispatch a unit?” asked Yomikawa.

“No, I think Kanzaki can handle it. I’m worried about collateral damage,” answered Misaka.

“OK, Last Order is on her way here.”

“Could one of you, other than Baka PERVERT please get my clothes from the ICU changing room?” asked Misaka.

“Misaka 15023 complies.”

“Misaka 10032 inquires if the prior activities on the bed with Savior and Big Sister’s gown removal denotes that Big Sister is now comfortable with allowing Savior to participate in this afternoons activities in viewing the No Go zones plumage coverage?”

“SHRIEK!”

“Kamijou,” said Yomikawa, “You stripped Misaka of her hospital gown? Like the Nuns?”

“SHRIEK!”

“Such misfortune!”

Roll the clock back a little…

Saten’s dorm room. Kanzaki had carefully set wards and alarm sigils around the dorm and access points to the room. Saten and Misaka 11420 were sharing the upper bunk while Kanzaki slept on the lower bunk with her massive sword immediately at hand.

Saten woke up because Misaka 11420 had sat up, jumped to the ground, and was moving around. Suddenly Misaka 11420 shouted, “My best friend, who loved me no matter what died today because of you three.” She made a hand gesture, but nothing happened. Her eyes were wild.

“You killed her for a pissy little robbery that would have got you, what, several thousand Yen?” She shouted again.

Kanzaki was up, holding her sword, but not drawing it, looking for danger.

“What’s my nickname?” Misaka 11420 shrieked at them. They all stared at her wondering what was happening.

“WHAT IS IT?!” she shrieked and then Misaka 11420 looked into the distance at something only she could see.

“And fucking today you will fucking see up close and personal what that means, you SONSABITCHES!”

Then she stopped and appeared to be listening to something only she could see and hear. Saten said to her, “Misaka 11420, what’s going on? What’s wrong?”

“She’s acting possessed, Saten. Slowly get out of the bed and away from her. Jump into my arms!”

Saten didn’t even question Kanzaki, she jumped. Kanzaki caught her and gently set her down.

“Where is her firearm?”

“Hanging there, in its holster,” Saten pointed.”

Using her scabbard, Kanzaki quickly scooped it away from Misaka 11420 and handed it to Saten to hold. Saten was not pleased.

Kanzaki felt out with her powers, but didn’t detect any magical energy affecting Misaka 11420. “Do you sense any possession, Saten?”

Saten concentrated but felt nothing. “I don’t feel anything, Kanzaki.”

“Kamijou, that only worked once. Move out of my way.” Misaka 11420 said with deadly intent, she then held her hands in front of her like Saten had seen Misaka do many times. But she wasn’t sparking. She then turned her head like she was looking at someone behind her. She made a fist and a weird gesture, looked satisfied and then faced forward again.

“Then you can go to hell!” Misaka 11420 shouted as she made a gesture with her hand like she was cracking a big whip forward and then spun around and cracked it behind her. She then spun forward again and grabbed something.

She shouted, “I always wondered if I had an upper limit for my RailGun!” and this time she was sparking!

Saten screamed, “Stop her Kanzaki!”

Kanzaki did the only thing possible; as gently as she could she hit Misaka 11420 with her scabbard behind Misaka’s ear to render her unconscious. Misaka went down for the count and the sparking stopped. Saten collapsed to the floor on her knees. “That was close!”

“Indeed.”

Saten put the pistol up on her desk and grabbed her phone to call Uiharu. 

Uiharu’s phone rang with the tones of cheesy love song that she had now set as Saten’s ring tone. She opened her eyes and grabbed the phone. “I love you, but this is awful early.”

“Uiharu, I need you to come here quick and bring your handcuffs! Misaka 11420 just went crazy! Kanzaki had to knock her out!”

“That’s not funny Saten!”

“I wish I was joking! Please, hurry!”

Uiharu quickly got dressed, grabbed her Judgement armband and handcuffs and ran to Saten’s dorm and room. Saten let her in and she quickly and efficiently handcuffed the unconscious Misaka 11420. Saten and Kanzaki quickly told her what had happened.

They called Misaka and found out from her the background of why Misaka 11420 might have been acting the way she was. When Misaka asked:  
“Uiharu, did you search Misaka 11420 carefully? She will have more than just a pistol on her. Is she still secured?”

“How much can she hide under a Tokiwadai uniform, Misaka? They don’t cover as much as mine or Saten’s.”

“Misaka 10032 reports Misaka 11420 should have a Tanto, four micro grenades, a throwing knife on her body, and a lockpick concealed in her bra that Misaka 10032 is cognizant of based on conversation comparisons of weapons carried Misaka 10032 reports.”

Silence.

“Under a Tokiwadai uniform?!” from Uiharu and Yomikawa.

“That Misaka 10032 is cognizant of per prior conversations.”

Saten glanced over to check on Misaka 11420 and saw a frightening sight.

“Uuuuuiiiiiharu, Kannnzakiiiii, she has one hand loose!”

Indeed, the handcuffs were hanging, attached only to one hand and Misaka 11420 had a dazed and crazed look in her eyes. She glared at Uiharu and her Judgement armband; Misaka 11420’s eyes narrowed. Uiharu sweat dropped; she remembered what Kuroko told her long ago: “The best defense is a good offense!”

Uiharu jumped for the arm with the handcuff dangling from it, and it was on!

Kanzaki turned to Saten: “She must not get that pistol.” She then entered the fray.

It seemed that Misaka 11420 was focused on Uiharu. Uiharu was hanging onto the handcuffed arm, by the cuff, with both hands, grit, and determination. Misaka 11420 was swinging her around at the end of the arm, apparently trying to shake her off, but every time Uiharu got close enough, she would try to land a kick on Misaka 11420’s body.  
It would have been funny if it wasn’t so deadly serious, especially after Misaka 11420 pulled out her Tanto knife. 

That was when Kanzaki stepped in to help Uiharu. Kanzaki did not want to use her sword, so she fought open handed against the knife, blocking Misaka from cutting Uiharu and trying to catch Misaka 11420’s arm to disarm her. 

Uiharu caught a slash on her left arm, yelped but hung on determinedly. Saten cried out at seeing her girlfriend cut like that. When Misaka 11420 directed her attention to Kanzaki, Uiharu swung herself around and managed to wrap both of her little legs around Misaka 11420’s right leg, immobilizing it. Misaka 11420 slashed the Tanto at Kanzaki’s neck, forcing her to lean back for a moment, then reversed the blade and plunged it into Uiharu’s left thigh and pulled it out again.

Uiharu shrieked in pain as her left leg went numb and began bleeding heavily, but she kept her grip on Misaka’s arm, knowing that her life depended on it. Saten screamed in fear when she saw the blade pierce deeply into Uiharu’s leg.

The attack on Uiharu gave Kanzaki an opportunity though, she was able to land a Mae Geri Keage to Misaka 11420’s stomach, knocking the air out of her and taking her to her knees. Saten’s eyes greyed out, before Kanzaki could stop her she rushed in and put her hands on Misaka 11420’s head and shouted “ﻚﺏﻺﻺﻝ!” Misaka 11420 collapsed in a heap, unconscious.

Next, she ran to little Uiharu who was almost unconscious, kneeling in a pool of her own blood. “Did we win?” Uiharu asked, her face white from blood loss, and then she blacked out.

“No!” cried Saten. She ripped the sleeve off her pajama top and tied it tightly around the wound in Uiharu’s thigh. Her eyes greyed out again and she put her left hand on Uiharu’s chest above her heart and her right hand on the wound in her thigh and started chanting, “ϕϬϯвШϣϬժڲےꙛꙔꙒⴊⴊ“.

Kanzaki would only watch in awe as a pure, white light formed within Saten’s body and then poured out through her hands and into Uiharu’s body. She watched the wounds form on Saten’s left arm and left leg and then slowly fade away again. She watched the color return to Uiharu’s face. 

Saten removed her hands and looked down at Uiharu’s pretty face. It was pink and normal. She had no holes and no scars. Saten was tired but happy. She kissed Uiharu’s forehead. She looked over at Kanzaki who had re-handcuffed Misaka 11420 and was basically strip-searching her for weapons. It was quite the assortment.

Saten saw the deep cuts on Kanzaki’s hands and arms. Her eyes turned grey again and she reached out for Kanzaki, but Kanzaki gently pushed her away. “No, child, you are too weak. You just did a major healing. You need to eat and rest before doing any more.”

Saten’s eyes were still grey and she kept reaching for Kanzaki. “God give me strength from would-be martyrs!” Kanzaki dodged Saten’s hands and grabbed Saten’s shoulders and gently shook her. Saten’s eyes returned to normal.

“What? Why can’t I heal you?”

“Too much, too soon. I’m fine, these are minor. You need to eat and rest after the major healing you just did. A question though, what did you do to Misaka 11420?”

“It just popped into my head: it’s an emergency anesthetic spell. I hope I didn’t overdo it… Seriously, though, she had all those weapons under that outfit? Why are you keeping off her bra?”

“Yes, those were all under her clothes and not only does she have lockpicks hidden in the bra, it has been constructed with a thin cable to be used as a garrote!”

“Kanzaki, in some regards I feel very safe under the Sisters’ care, and in some regards…a little frightened…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You seriously got to watch out for the quiet ones. I had this vision in my head of Uiharu hanging on for dear life, flying around, going "Whoawhoawhoayow!"
> 
> Saten is getting training under fire...
> 
> Safe to say Misaka is OFF Accelerator's Christmas Card list.
> 
> There is still more hard core stuff to come, let's see how much I write tomorrow.
> 
> Oh yeah, regarding hospital gowns: if you’ve never worn one, consider yourself blessed. They are designed to come off in a hurry, and they always do, at the worst possible moment... especially if you are near Kamijou...
> 
> Oh, yeah, one last bad joke, brings new meaning to the term "underwire"


	30. Initiate Repair Sequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thanks for hanging in there with me and reading my scribbles, I appreciate it! Thanks for your Kudos, Komments, Kritiques, etc. I appreciate everyone who takes a moment to write and tell me what they think!
> 
> Here is the latest chapter, no warnings needed except for mildly suggestive situations
> 
> As per usual: not my anime or movies, not my characters, just my fanfiction.
> 
> I wrote two chapters on the other story because I needed a break here and I also got blocked a little. But things are better now. And, bonus, no one dies in this chapter.

Misaka’s phone rang again. “Hello? Saten?”

“It’s under control, finally. I need to get dressed and Uiharu needs to change her clothes.”

“What happened?”

“Uiharu took on your Sister by herself at first before Kanzaki could join in. Misaka 11420 stabbed Uiharu badly: I had to heal her to save her. Kanzaki is still cut up but won’t let me do anything until I eat something and rest.”

“Misaka 11420 almost killed Uiharu?!”

The Sisters gasped.

“Kuroko would be so proud of Uiharu! She hung in there until Kanzaki and I could subdue Misaka 11420. We’ll tell you the rest when we get there. Uiharu, just trash those clothes and wear my robe back to your dorm.”

“Just how bad was it?”

Saten sent her a picture of the blood-soaked clothes and the pool of blood on the floor.

“And she’s ok now?”

“I’m getting the hang of this healing thing, but Kanzaki says I’m doing too much.”

“OK, take it easy, we’ll see you soon; Misaka 14901 is on her way to get you.”

Misaka took a deep breath and looked around the room. “Misaka 19054, has everything settled down, are the Sisters calmer?”

“Misaka 19054 reports that with Big Sister removed from the Network and the Network reset, Sisters are performing closer to optimum.”

“Have the Sisters outside the hospital started returning to their homes?”

“Misaka 19054 reports that the Sisters on location are concerned about Misaka 11420’s abnormal status and are reluctant to leave with that status unresolved Misaka 19054 reports in agreement with Sisters.”

“Can you ask them to please go home for now and that you Sisters inside here with me will keep them updated and, if we need their assistance, we will ask them to come back?”

The Sisters inside all looked at each other. “Sisters think that is a reasonable solution Misaka 19054 agrees. Sisters are dispersing to their residences, Misaka 19054 reports.”

“Is that good, Yomikawa-sama?”

“Much safer. Let me go out and make sure everything is ok with my people. I’ll be back soon.” And she headed out.

“All right, Sisters, if you don’t mind, I really need to shower and put on real clothes. I thank you all for coming to my rescue, even if you did put Baka in bed with me. Please do me another favor. If he tries to get within 2 meters of the bathroom. Shoot him.”

“Biribiri!!”

“Misaka!!”

“BIG SISTER!! Exclaim Misaka 19054, etc.

“OK, Sisters, please demonstrate all of your submission holds on him.”

“Misaka 10032 volunteers to begin now!” 

[POUNCE!]

“Toooouuuuuummmmaaaaa!”

A muffled, garbled sound that might have been “Such misfortune.”

A smiling Misaka just shook her head, grabbed her uniform, and went into the bathroom carefully locking the door, knowing it probably would not do much good. She showered and washed and dried her hair. After dressing in her uniform, she re-entered the room to find a different Sister explaining to the others the apparent fine point of an Aikido hold that involved putting Kamijou’s left foot in his right ear.

“OK Sisters! Keep up the good work! I’m going to go find Dr. Heaven Canceller, I’ll be right back!”

“Biribiri!!”

Misaka ran to the Critical Care ICU Window to make sure Kuroko was still in there. She heaved a huge sigh of relief to see that Kuroko was still in the bed. She put her head against the window, closed her eyes, and prayed. When she opened them, someone behind her cleared his throat and said, “Rough night?”

Misaka jumped and turned around. Dr Heaven Canceller was standing there. She grabbed his hands and said, “Doctor! You wouldn’t disconnect Shirai, even if her parents demanded it without telling me first, would you?!” She started to cry.

He squeezed her hands and said softly, “Now, Misaka. What brought this on?”

“I had the most awful ddddddddddream last night! I actually took over the whole Sister network and passed it onto all my Sisters! I dreamed Kuroko’s parents came and had her unplugged without telling me and she died! I dreamed I went on a killing spree! My Sisters were so affected by the dream they either shut down or invaded the hospital to see who was hurting me!”

“Oh dear.”

“One sister still hasn’t broken free. Misaka 11420 thinks she’s dead. She attacked my friends and stabbed Uiharu! They managed to contain her and are bringing her here now along with Last Order to see if we can do something to bring her out of it. We will need your help too.” 

“Is she connected to the Network?”

“No, she says that dead people can’t connect to the Network. She also calls herself Misaka Big 11420 Sister.”

“Oh dear. When she arrives, bring her to the Esper exam rooms.”

“Will do. What about Kuroko?”

“Misaka, I promise you that if it ever came to that, I would be sure you could come and plead your case to her parents before any final decision were made. This I swear to you.”

Misaka kissed his cheek, making him blush, “Thank you Doctor!” She ran off, leaving him rubbing his cheek.

Misaka next went out front, partially to see if the Sisters had gone home, partially to wait for Misaka 11420 to arrive. She didn’t see any of her Sisters around, nor did she see Misaka 11420 arriving, so she sat down on the bench to enjoy the air for the moment. After a few moments Lieutenant Yomikawa came up and sat down next to her.

“Rough day and it’s not even seven AM,” she said.

“I guess I ruined your day off,” Misaka said, “I’m so sorry.”

“Well, at least this time you weren’t blowing up the hospital,” Yomikawa said with a smile.

Misaka looked embarrassed. “Did I hurt you when that happened? I really don’t remember much.”

“Nothing worth mentioning.”

“You are being too kind.”

“And you have too heavy a load on your back and on your mind for someone so young to have to endure, Misaka-chan. We adults look at you Level 5s doing all these powerful things and making fast decisions and we forget just how young you really are.”

Misaka looked at Yomikawa, but Yomikawa was looking up at the sky, lost in her thoughts.

“Misaka-chan,” she said softly, “Not a moment goes by that I don’t wish it was me there in that ICU, not Shirai. A little thirteen-year-old girl has no business being that close to death. No child should go through what she is enduring. Part of my soul died when I saw her in that ICU, when I heard all those Code Blues.”

Yomikawa turned and looked Misaka in the eyes. “So, the fact that you have had a few issues trying to deal with the pressures of being her Medical proxy? That handling all of her medical decisions has led you to a few incidents? I’m amazed at your strength. A lesser person would be insane by now.”

Misaka flushed.

“Misaka, everyone has a breaking point. Everyone. What’s important is that you come back from it. You’ve done it twice now and your second one was much less severe than the first. You have good friends. They are there for you. Take advantage of that.”

“How do you do it with everything you see?”

“I compartmentalize, then I go home and see the three kids and they make me happy. I have Yoshikawa. I’ve had my bad days where I reached out for counseling, like you have with Index.”

“Did it help?”

“Immensely. I still need it sometimes, Misaka, so don’t think it’s one and done. I still have flashbacks.”

“What happened? Were you hurt?”

Long silence.

Very softly: “I shot and killed a child with supposedly non-lethal rubber bullets.”

“Oh no! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up a horrible memory like that. You don’t have to say any more.”

Yomikawa smiled her sad smile. “She was a Level 0 with a gun, robbing a store. She already shot at and missed one of the people in the store when I got there. I was just off of being a probationary officer. She turned and aimed her gun at me, so I drew and fired my weapon, with it’s “non-lethal” rounds. I was aiming for her stomach, to knock the breath out of her, but she ducked.”

“Wha, what happened?”

“It was a fluke, a one in a million: it hit her in the softest part of the skull, ruptured an artery, she was dead in two minutes, in my arms. She was thirteen. It was a gang initiation.”

“And then I had that horrible dream! And Last Order! And Misaka Worst! Oh no! I am so sorry! SO, SO SORRY!” Misaka was beside herself thinking what she put the kind Lieutenant through.

Yomikawa put her hand on Misaka’s head and ruffled her hair. “Misaka, you’re a good girl, how would you know? You had a bad dream. You have ten thousand Sisters who you somehow linked into your dream. Who could predict that? Don’t worry! Tonight, I will go out with Yoshikawa and Komoe-sensei; we will eat and drink until I am numb and then tomorrow, I will be over it. I will have my friends to help me as you have yours.”

At this point an SUV pulled up with a familiar looking group inside. Misaka and Yomikawa stood up. Uiharu, wearing her Judgment armband jumped out and opened the back door to let Saten out. Inside, slumped over, still unconscious was Misaka 11420, being firmly held by Kanzaki.

“Ah, Yomikawa-san,” said Kanzaki, “Just the person we need. We are not sure if she is truly unconscious. Would you be so kind as to assist in removing her form the vehicle until I can get out?”

“Gladly. Is she restrained?”

“She’s wearing my issue handcuffs behind her back, but she got out of them once already,” reported Uiharu.

“OK, I’ll be careful.”

Yomikawa carefully slid Misaka 11420 out of the vehicle and put her in a Princess carry, but looped her arm through the handcuffed arms to make it harder to get away. Kanzaki got out and then put on Saten’s book bag before grabbing her sword and attaching it to her belt. Yomikawa then handed Misaka 11420 to her.

“Saten,” Misaka asked, “Why does Kanzaki have your book bag?”

“Because I can’t legally carry the things that are in there,” Saten replied, “Uiharu wanted to arrest herself just for putting them in my bag!” Saten giggled.

“What did you do to her?” Misaka asked, concerned.

“Um…I used an anesthesia spell? I may have overdone it?” said Saten.

“OK, Dr Heaven Canceller said we should go straight to the Esper rooms with her. Lieutenant, can you bring Last Order when she arrives, please?”

“Of course.”

“I’ve asked Stiyl, Sister Agnese, and Tatemiya to meet us there as well,” Kanzaki said.

“I just texted Kamijou to bring Index and whatever Sisters want to come too.”

“All right, I will bring Misaka 11420 there.”

“I will go find Dr. Heaven Canceller. Be right back!” Misaka ran off to find him. He wasn’t in his office, so she decided to go back to the ICU again. When she got there, he was in the room with Kuroko, with two other suited up men she didn’t recognize. In the hallway, leaning casually against the wall, was a tall, slender man with very blonde hair, dressed very well in a suit watching the men in the room. He looked at Misaka, nodded, and said, “Yo.” Then went back to tracking what was happening in the room.

The three men were having a very serious discussion in the room. Then, one of the strangers went over to the IV stands and made some adjustments to the controls. He came back to Dr Heaven Canceller, took a plastic case out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Dr Canceller with a bow. Dr Canceller took it and bowed back, then the three of them left the room.

“…Dr. Zweibel and I talked this over for a good while and think maybe changing her dosages like that will show some improvement in the next twenty-four hours. If not, I would try the new drug, per the instructions I sent you. I think it will have less side effects than the ones you were considering.”

“Thank you for coming by and taking time for a consult Dr Zweibel, Dr Banzai. I appreciate it. “

“I wish we could do more, but I can’t think of anything else to be done that you aren’t already doing. Good day.” The three men nodded to Misaka and left.

“Dr Heaven Canceller, Misaka 11420 is here.”

“Excellent, I’ll be right there.”

“Who were those Doctors, may I ask?”

“Ah, a couple of old Neurosurgery friends, who I found out were passing through Tokyo, so I begged a favor of a consult and they graciously stopped by. Dr. Banzai offered to let us use for free a new drug he invented that should have less side-effects than what is currently in use while Dr. Zweibel suggested making some changes in the percentages of the current medications to see if that helps. I’ll take all the help I can get!”

“That was very kind of them.”

When the two of them arrived at the Esper examination center, they found a busy facility. Misaka 11420 had been placed on a bed, dressed in a hospital gown, and was secured gently with padded straps, the handcuffs had been removed. She was still unconscious. 

Stiyl, Kanzaki, Sister Agnese, Tatemiya, Index, and Saten were in a consultation and…Stiyl was feeding Saten? Last Order, Misaka Worst, a pretty woman wearing a lab coat, and Accelerator were standing off to the side with Kamijou, talking. Misaka Worst and Last Order were staring in fear at Yomikawa who was standing next to the bed with Uiharu, keeping an eye on Misaka 11420 along with Misaka 10032 and several other Sisters. 

Misaka went to Uiharu first. “Uiharu! How are you? Are you OK?”

Yomikawa, sharply, “Did something happen?”

“When Misaka 11420 became confused and thought she was Misaka, she became highly agitated, so we cuffed her for her protection and ours. Due to her training, she unlocked a handcuff and became combative. Kanzaki and I were working on subduing her when she slashed my arm and stabbed me in the right thigh,” Uiharu said shyly.

Yomikawa picked up Uiharu and set her on an exam table and looked at her arm. “But you have no scars, no sign of injury!”

Uiharu, blushing, pulled up her skirt to show her leg. There was a very faint pink mark from where the knife went in.

“But how?”

“Saten healed it and saved me. I lost a lot of blood, but she fixed it.”

Dr Heaven Canceller was looking at Uiharu’s leg too. “Magic again?” he asked.

Uiharu nodded.

“Well, it saves me a lot of work and you a nasty scar on your pretty self!”

Uiharu blushed.

Next the Doctor went to look at Misaka 11420. “So, who can tell me what is happening here?”

“Just a moment, Doctor,” Saten said. “I’ll get fat if I eat all this food you are trying to feed me!” she said to Stiyl.

“The energy you are using is twice what I am feeding you now. Getting fat is the least of your worries,” he replied.

Saten came over, told the Doctor her story about Misaka 11420 waking up in the middle of the night, apparently locked into Misaka’s dream and acting it out. How Kanzaki had been forced to knock her out when she actually tried to create a RailGun for real. The brutal fight with Uiharu and Kanzaki, and how she had rendered her unconscious with her abilities.

“Doctor Heaven Canceller,” Uiharu asked, “I thought Espers and Magic couldn’t be the same person that it would kill them. I’m worried about Saten. She went through the Esper program. Could she be killing herself?”

“Let’s do a quick check. Saten, come with me over here please.” 

Dr. Canceller connected Saten’s head to the inside of what almost looked like a weird science hairdryer and then went to the controller and started the test. He frowned, went to another computer, looked something up, then went back to the machine and ran the test again. He came back to Saten and took off the weird helmet and said, “Well, something happened to you.”

“Am I ok?”

“Well, I would love to run some more tests to be sure, but you no longer have even the slightest trace of an AIM field.”

“What?!”

“How can that be? I thought it was impossible to reverse the procedure?” Misaka asked.

“As did I,” said the Doctor, “I don’t want to jeopardize your standing at your school, so anything we do now will be anonymously, all right?”

“Thank you, Doctor.”

“Good catch, Uiharu.”

Uiharu blushed again.

Doctor Canceller began checking over Misaka 11420 physically while everyone held their breath. “Whoever struck her head did an excellent job of not injuring her. Saten, do you think you can try to awaken her?”

“Um, maybe?”

Saten walked over, hoping that her abilities wouldn’t fail her. She needn’t worry, when she stood next to Misaka 11420, she immediately knew what to do: she gently laid her hands on either side of Misaka 11420’s head and softly commanded: “╚▲ⱥ₯₸Ꞃ!” 

Misaka 11420’s eyes fluttered open. “Misaka Big 11420 Sister asks where is Misaka 11420 Big Sister located?”

Everyone groaned. “Don’t try to heal her,” Stiyl warned.

“I…I don’t feel a compulsion…an ability to heal her? It’s strange, I can’t describe it,” said Saten. “I’m not repelled by her, just not “called” to her. It’s a strange sensation.” 

“Well, I guess it’s my turn,” said Kamijou, walking up to the bed.

“Plutonium!”

He jumped for a step and then kept going. “Hi Misaka 11420, it’s Kamijou, do you remember me?”

“Savior! But you are alive Misaka 11420 saved you before Misaka Big 11420 Sister died. How can you be here now inquires Misaka Big 11420 Sister perplexed?”

“Misaka 11420, you are not feeling good. I’m going to put my hand on your head, OK?”

She nodded. Kamijou slowly and gently laid his hand on her forehead. He then gently moved around her head, in a gently massaging kind of way. There was no strange breaking glass kind of sound.

“How are you feeling Misaka 11420?” Kamijou asked.

“Misaka Big 11420 Sister is confused Savior. Misaka Big 11420 Sister is still breathing and has a pulse even though Misaka 11420 Big Sister is deceased.”

A sigh ran around the room. “Well,” said Kamijou, “We weren’t really expecting that to work, it was a long shot…”

There was a pause and then Kanzaki yelled, “Saten!”

Everyone turned to see Saten’s eyes were grey and she had grabbed hold of Kanzaki and the cuts that were all over Kanzaki’s hands and arms were fading and appearing on Saten’s hands and arms instead. They then faded off of Saten’s arms and hands as well. Saten’s eyes returned to normal and then she sagged a little. Stiyl caught her. In a swirl of his robes he swept her up and carried her to a bed and sat her down. “Girl, you will be the death of all of us yet!” he said to her.

Sister Agnese brought over the tray of food, “Saten, you need to eat more. That was foolish.”

“But she was in pain! Couldn’t you feel it? I couldn’t take it anymore! Her tendon was cut.”

Kanzaki started. “You could feel it? My pain?”

Saten nodded. “It was loud. And red. None of the rest of you saw it or felt it?”

Head shakes.

“Am I going crazy?” Saten whispered. “It was so loud to me.”

Uiharu came over and sat next to her and took her hand. “Eat something, Saten,” Uiharu said, “Listen to what the bad man is telling you.” Uiharu picked up a piece of muffin and gave it to Saten.

Saten giggled and took the muffin.

Misaka looked around the room at everyone. “OK, so the easiest way with Kamijou didn’t work. Unfortunately, Saten's powers are out. Misaka 19054, you said you had an idea?”

“Misaka 19054 suggests that Big Sister and Misaka 10032 recreate the conditions that caused the reaction with Misaka 11420 by relinking and then have Last Order force link Big Sister/Misaka 10032 to Misaka 11420 and attempt to help Misaka 11420 break out of the loop.”

“Misaka Misaka is afraid of being caught in the loop again Misaka Misaka cries out frightened!”

“Come here, Last Order, sweetie.” Misaka called her.

Last Order came over to Misaka reluctantly because Misaka was still next to Yomikawa. She made a detour to stay away from Yomikawa. Last Order reached out to Misaka, who picked her up with some effort and then turned towards Yomikawa.

“Sweetie, you have nothing to fear from Yomikawa-san! It was a bad dream; she wasn’t really there! She was at home guarding you, Misaka Worst and Accelerator! She loves you!”

“But Misaka Worst told Misaka Misaka that Yomikawa shot Big Sister Misaka Misaka cries with fear!”

“It was still in my bad dream and Yomikawa-sama would never shoot a child, ever. You don’t have to worry about that! Look at her face! Look how sad she looks because her two girls are afraid of her! Do you think I would be next to her if I thought she would shoot me?”

Last Order shook her head.

“Last Order, can you give Yomikawa-sama a big hug?”

Last Order started crying and reached out for Yomikawa desperately. Yomikawa took her from Misaka easily and pulled her into her arms. Last Order wrapped her legs around Yomikawa’s waist and put her arms around her neck while Yomikawa held her and rocked her. 

Misaka walked over to Worst and introduced herself to the lady, “Hello, my name is Misaka Mikoto, I am pleased to meet you.”

“Hello, I am Yoshikawa Kikyou, and it is nice to meet you too.”

“Misaka Worst, what I said to Last Order goes for you too. You know Yomikawa-sama would never hurt you or me. You know she loves you.”

“Then why did she try to shoot us”

“That was my crazy dream, not reality! Misaka Worst, I know you like to be bad; I know you are supposed to be the negative feelings of the Sisters, but you KNOW that Yomikawa would never, EVER hurt me or you!”

“Misaka. Big Sister. I was just…really scared for the first time in my life, and I couldn’t handle it.”

“Sweetie, we’ve all been there. It happens; it will possibly happen again. Now, go over to Yomikawa and hug her. You will feel better and so will she.” Misaka gave Worst a big hug of her own. At first Worst was very stiff and resistant, but then she gave in and hugged Misaka back. She then shyly walked over to Yomikawa, as if afraid of being rejected, before Yomikawa gathered her in with one arm while still holding Last Order up with the other one.

“You’re good at this,” said Yoshikawa.

“I’m not sure about that. I keep having to explain the birds and the bees to the Sisters. And that’s embarrassing,” replied Misaka.

“I heard about that,” laughed Yoshikawa.

“OK, let me go see if we can try to help Misaka 11420.”

It seemed Last Order was back to her normal happy self and Worst was feeling better too. Yomikawa was smiling again. Everyone gathered around Misaka 11420, including the other Sisters in the room.

“Should I try directly connecting with her first?” asked Misaka. “She’s the Sister I’ve been able to find the easiest to connect with on the Network without even touching her.”

“Misaka Misaka says to try while Misaka Misaka monitors.”

Misaka sat on the bed across from Misaka 11420 and tried to reach out and find her link in the room. She found Misaka 10032 easily enough, as well as Last Order, but could not find Misaka 11420.

“I think she cut off her link, I couldn’t find it. Do you see it Last Order?”

“Misaka Misaka reports no link as well.”

“OK, let me try to connect directly by touch and see if she will open up to the Network. Kamijou, if anything happens, just pull me away and break the connection.”

Misaka reached out and put one hand on Misaka 11420’s forehead, the other on the side of her head. Misaka 11420 just watched what she was doing without resisting. 

Misaka closed her eyes and concentrated on feeling her way into Misaka 11420’s network. It took about a minute, but she found the right socket and plugged in.

Misaka 11420’s thoughts were jumbled. Misaka could see herself overlaid on top of Misaka 11420, with her dream being Misaka 11420’s current reality. It started to swamp Misaka as well. Misaka tried frantically to find out how to get Misaka 11420 to connect to the Network. She felt Misaka 11420’s real self reaching out to her and grabbing her like a drowning person grabs their rescuer. 

“Misaka 11420, open yourself to the Network,” Misaka told her, “It’s the only way we can help you!”

But the image shook its head and just tried to merge into Misaka herself. Misaka felt like she was losing her own identity. There was a sudden flash of light and the next thing she knew she was in Kamijou’s arms; he had pulled her away from her Sister and the bed.

“I hope I did the right thing. Last Order and the Sisters thought something was wrong: you weren’t breathing right and broke out in a sweat.”

‘No, you did right. Her thoughts are a mess. It looks like my dream is overlaid on her current reality. I couldn’t figure out how to get her to rejoin the Network.”

“Misaka Misaka will need to link Misaka Misaka states firmly.”

“Will I connect to Misaka 11420 and then you to me?”

“Misaka Misaka concurs to try that first.”

Misaka sat on a chair behind Misaka 11420’ head. Last Order stood behind her. “OK, Last Order. Put your hands on my head and try to connect.”

Last Order stood behind Misaka and put her hands on Misaka’s head and tried to connect. “Misaka Misaka cannot find Big Sister’s connection Misaka Misaka says in frustration.”

“Misaka 10032, can you connect Last Order to me?” Misaka asked.

“Misaka 10032 believes it is possible if Last Order is willing to work with the Sister Last Order hates, Misaka 10032 states in an attempt at humor.”

“Misaka Misaka apologized several times Misaka Misaka states with frustration.”

“Last Order, your Sister is teasing you. Like you do Accelerator.

”Oh states Misaka Misaka Very well, let us try again says Misaka Misaka wishing to link with Big Sister like Misakas 10032 and 11420.”

This time Misaka 10032 opened herself to the Network connecting with Last Order. She then laid her hands on Misaka’s head and tried to make a connection to Misaka directly. After a moment Misaka felt a click inside her head and she heard Misaka 10032.

< “Imouto?” >

< “Big Sister we are connected again.” >

< “Misaka Misaka can finally hear Big Sister Misaka Misaka says excitedly!” >

< “OK, let me connect to Misaka 11420.” >

Misaka reached out and put one hand on Misaka 11420’s forehead again and the other on the side of her head. Misaka then closed her eyes again and started looking for her connection. It was much quicker this time because she knew what to look for and where.

She connected and suddenly all three of them were together with Misaka 11420. The brain storm was worse. Misaka started looking for Misaka 11420 while Last Order tried to find Misaka 11420’s network switch to help her rejoin the Sisters.

“Misaka 11420 begs Big Sister for help. Misaka 11420 is lost Misaka 11420 states helplessly.”

“Take hold of me Misaka 11420, come with me,” Misaka told her.

The remnant of Misaka 11420’s consciousness grabbed Misaka’s consciousness and melded with it, like a Ying-Yang symbol. Misaka started trying to find Last Order. She found Misaka 10032 right away as they were directly linked.

“Greetings Misaka 11420 from Misaka 10032 please stay here. Can you connect with Misaka Network asks Misaka 10032?”

“Misaka 11420 regrets that Misaka 11420 does not have enough control to make the connection although Misaka 11420 detects Last Order attempting to make connection for Misaka 11420.”

“Misaka 10032 has reported to Last Order that we have the correct portion of Misaka 11420 with us Big Sister Misaka 10032 relays.”

“OK, hopefully that will make things easier for her.”

Suddenly Misaka heard and felt many Sisters join in with her inside Misaka 11420’s head. They were all concerned and reassuring 11420 that she was alive, Big Sister was alive and with her right now. The Sisters and Last Order were doing…something, Misaka wasn’t sure what, but Misaka 11420 seemed to be suddenly doing much better.

“To answer Big Sister’s question, Sisters can support each other mentally Misaka 10032 reports, also Last Order would know what Misaka 11420’s brain pattern would be before Misaka 11420 had the break down and will be restoring that pattern, removing the disturbance Misaka 10032 explains.”

“Like a restore function on a computer.”

“Basically Misaka 10032 agrees. Misaka 11420 will lose the actual incident that caused the fragmentation, but can see the other Sisters memories of Misaka 11420’s incident thus avoiding recreating the parameters of the incident and causing reoccurrence.”

“Misaka Misaka reports task complete Misaka Misaka states happily.”

“Misaka 11420 is confused, reports Misaka 11420. Why are Big Sister and some many other Sisters in Misaka 11420’s head inquires Misaka 11420 worriedly?”

“You got caught up in a bad dream I had over the network and it overwrote your memories and made you a little…crazy. But, with a little help from your Sisters, you are ok now.”

“Misaka 11420 will need a few minutes to process Misaka 11420 requests.”

“I’m going to withdraw and see you in a minute for real, ok?”

“Misaka 11420 will wait Misaka 11420 replies.”

Misaka withdrew herself from Misaka 11420 gently and broke the connection. Then Misaka 10032 broke her connection to Misaka.

While Misaka and her Sisters were trying to help Misaka 11420, Yomikawa went to talk to Uiharu and Saten. “So, Uiharu, you decided to get stabbed again to protect your friends?”

Uiharu blushed.

“So, tell me what happened.”

“Basically, I woke up to Misaka 11420 acting out what was happening in Misaka’s dream,” Saten said. “At first, Kanzaki and I thought she might be possessed, but we couldn’t find any trace of it. When she tried to fire a RailGun for real, Kanzaki had to knock her out; we couldn’t take a chance.”

“Of course.”

“I called Uiharu and asked her to come over with cuffs to secure Misaka 11420 so she wouldn’t hurt herself or us. We then called Misaka and found out what was happening. While we were on the phone, I saw Misaka 11420 had gotten one hand loose. I let Kanzaki and Uiharu know.”

“Misaka 11420 was staring at my Judgement Armband and looked at me like she was mad at me,” Uiharu said, “I knew I was in trouble and Shirai always said never wait if you are in trouble, so I jumped and grabbed hold of the handcuff and tried to get control of her arm.”

“She is ferocious, tenacious, and brave,” said Kanzaki. “I was instructing Saten to be sure that Misaka 11420 did not regain control of her handgun, then I jumped in to assist Uiharu.”

“Misaka 11420 was swinging Uiharu around like a yoyo, but Uiharu never let go. She was like a little Pitbull!” Saten said. “She would land a kick every so often when got close. Then Misaka 11420 pulled out a knife and started trying to stab Uiharu. Kanzaki was fantastic fighting barehanded to protect Uiharu and trying to disable her knife hand.”

“She slashed my arm. It burned, but I hung on, because I didn’t dare let go. She finally swung me close enough I could wrap my legs around one of hers, her right leg. So, I wrapped around it like a snake.”

“Her tenacity helped slow down Misaka 11420 enough to help me. However, she was too quick; she almost slashed my neck and then stabbed deeply into Uiharu’s thigh. That gave me enough time to strike Misaka 11420 and drive the air from her lungs and Saten to use her abilities to render her unconscious.”

“I was frantic seeing Uiharu covered in blood, lying in a pool of blood. My brain took over and I did the magic to save her life.”

“Was I that bad?”

“Yes,” said Saten and Kanzaki together.

“But understand Yomikawa-san, that even thought she was outmatched by someone who was literally trained for combat from birth, your ferocious little warrior never gave up until the battle was won, despite significant blood loss and serious injuries. She has earned Stiyl’s sobriquet of “Fist of the Gods”.”

Uiharu blushed deeply as Kanzaki bowed to her.

“Little One, if you would like and as time allows, I would be happy to work with you on unarmed combat techniques,” Kanzaki offered to Uiharu.

“That is so kind of you! I would love that!” Uiharu replied.

“Let me show you what we found concealed on her body. You may wish to use this for training purposes for your people in the future,” Kanzaki said.

On an empty bed the spread out the pistol and concealed holster, the two knives, four microgrenades, the lockpicks and the “underwire” bra, which Yomikawa found interesting.

“I’ve never seen anything like that before. What a clever weapon. And all hidden under a Tokiwadai uniform.”

“I was amazed as I searched her.”

“Uiharu, good job too for hanging in there and helping with a difficult subject.”

“Thank you Yomikawa-sama.”

“Misaka 11420 asks if the restraints can be removed as Misaka 11420 is sure that she is at optimal mental condition Misaka 11420 states confidently.”

Misaka looked around the room and at Dr. Heaven Canceller. “Any objections? Fist of the Gods?”

Uiharu blushed as everyone chuckled.

Misaka and Misaka 10032 undid the restraints and helped Misaka 11420 sit up. Dr. Heaven Canceller checked her over one more time and pronounced her physically healthy and free to go. Misaka 11420 stood up and bowed deeply to the room. “This Misaka wishes to apologize to Sisters and friends for the situation caused by Misaka 11420. Please forgive Misaka 11420’s lapse. Misaka 11420 especially apologies for the injuries to Uiharu and Kanzaki Misaka 11420 states with embarrassment and sorrow.”

The Sisters apparently all communicated quietly while Kanzaki and Uiharu simply bowed back.

The Sisters started to disperse, with Misaka 19054 stating, “The emergency is over Misaka 19054 is pleased to state, Sisters will return home to rest Misaka 19054 relates.”

“I’m sorry to have caused so much havoc and thank you for coming to my aid,” said Misaka.

“I think we will take the “Kids” home too,” said Yomikawa, “Accelerator needs to get some alone time after all this, and maybe some Ice Cream will cheer up the girls.”

“Ice Cream Yay cheers Misaka Misaka hoping for Rocky Road her favorite.”

“We always get what you want, squirt. I think we should get my favorite, Mint Chocolate Chip for once,” said Misaka Worst.

“Meanie cries Misaka Misaka who was traumatized more than Misaka Worst and deserves first choice.”

“Listen Flatty Patty Mint Chocolate Chip helps your chest grow; Rocky Road makes it shrink.”

“That’s not true Misaka Misaka denies Misaka Worst's claim while looking at Yomikawa and Yoshikawa hopefully for confirmation.”

“Kikyou, I feel it will be a long day,” said Yomikawa as she started herding her group out the door.

“Saten,” Stiyl said, “Are you ready to come discuss with us treatment options for Kuroko as well as possible education options for yourself?”

“Yes, I’m still a little hungry so can I stop and grab something to take with me to the conference room?”

“Yes, I need something myself,” answered Kanzaki. 

They went to leave and Misaka noticed Uiharu looking a little down, so she called, “Saten!” and nodded in Uiharu’s direction. Saten ran over and gave Uiharu a little peck on the cheek.

“I’m sorry, I’m new to this relationship thing, so bear with me until I get good at it!” said Saten and she turned to leave. Then, after taking two more steps. “U-I-HAR-U!”

FLIP!

“RED!”

A strangled screech. “SATEN!”

Saten, giggling, ran out of the room, leaving poor Uiharu with a totally red face behind.

As everyone left gathered together, Kamijou said, “They were cute, Uiharu.”

“SHRIEK! YOU SAW?!”

“TOOOOUUUUUUMMMAAAAAAA!”

“NO BITES! NO SHOCKS! NO BLOWING UP THE EQUIPMENT!”

Uiharu was doing her best not to die of embarrassment while Index and Misaka held her and glared at Kamijou.

“Relax Uiharu, your modesty is intact, this Kamijou saw nothing, he just wanted to lighten the mood.”

[Floral Missile Attack!]

< PANCHI! >

Kamijou found himself sitting on the ground, rubbing his stomach with an angry Uiharu standing over him, shaking her fist. He looked up at her and laughed. “I totally deserved that Uiharu! Still friends?”

Uiharu looked down at his honest laughing face and she had to laugh too. She offered her hand to help him up. Dr Heaven Canceller cleared his throat. “Now that we are all done fighting, would you like my update?”

“Sorry, Doctor,” said Misaka, “Yes, please.”

“Kuroko had another quiet night. She continues to hold her own, barely. Her heart has shown remarkable improvement where we think she may not need the pacemaker much longer. We would leave it in place, in case we need it again, just shut it off. As you know, Dr Zweibel and Dr. Banzai did their consult today…”

“Dr. Buckaroo Banzai?” interrupted Uiharu.

“You know him, Uiharu?” asked Misaka.

“He’s world famous, Misaka! How have you never heard of him?”

“He didn’t look familiar when I saw him, I didn’t recognize the name.”

“Even I know who he is!” said Kamijou.

“I want every detail later, Misaka,” said Uiharu.

“Anyhow,” said Dr Canceller, “I’m still reviewing the experimental drug he left. I know you and Shokuhou are going to try again tonight, so I will wait at least that long. That’s all the news I have. I guess I will see you later, Misaka. Kamijou, try to leave my Hospital standing.” And he left the room.

Misaka 10032 and 11420 had apparently been having a private Sister Network conversation when they both looked at Misaka.

“Big Sister Misaka 11420”

“And Misaka 10032 want to know if we will still make our”

“Planned shopping trip today?”

“Misaka 10032 has informed Misaka 11420 that Big Sister should be more relaxed with Savior now that she has exposed her No-Go Zones to him this morning.”

“SHRIEK!!”

“MISAKA!” cried Uiharu, “Did he strip you too?”

“Such misfortune! It was an accident! NO BITES, NO SHOCKS, NO FISTS!”

“Misaka 10032 reports that Sisters had placed Savior in bed with Big Sister to suppress her broadcast signal, but when Big Sister woke up, she struggled with other Sisters, causing Savior to start to fall from the bed. Misaka 19054 attempted to boost Savior back on to the bed, but used too much force causing the velocity and friction of Savior’s body to remove the inadequate protections of the hospital gown.”

“Wait until I can tell Saten that the two of you were sharing a bed when Kamijou tore off your clothes!”

“Uiharu,” Misaka said in a dangerous tone of voice, “Do you remember what I used to do to Kuroko for things like that?”

Uiharu sweat dropped. “But I’m smaller and more innocent!”

“I’ll protect you, Uiharu,” Kamijou said with a laugh, “I owe you one.”

“I’ll try not to get caught,” Uiharu said with a laugh. “OK, I know the Sisters are in, I’m in. How about you, Kamijou?”

“You only die once, I’m in.”

“Index?”

“I would like to do something fun like this and it won’t be the first…or second…or third time Kamijou has seen me…like that.”

“So, Misaka? We promise not to tell anyone!”

“Sigh. Peer pressure. And I had already promised.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will see about getting another one tomorrow for either this story or the other one. This week does have some Real dot Life things that will threaten my writing time, so we shall see.
> 
> I also have in my ADD brain the idea for a new, totally unrelated story perking, like I need something else to distract me from writing on these two!
> 
> I'm having fun with the characters. I'm messing with some and giving answers to questions that are unknown in the Canon, which is fun. This chapter answers two, one of them subtly.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it. I hope to hear from you, your thoughts and criticisms.


	31. Not Quite What I Was Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS MATURE**  
> IT HAS ONE SMALL MATURE SECTION THAT CAN BE TRIGGERING DUE TO EXTREME VIOLENCE TO A FEMALE
> 
> Don't let this scare you off, it's just good manners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS MATURE** IT HAS ONE SMALL MATURE SECTION THAT CAN BE TRIGGERING DUE TO EXTREME VIOLENCE
> 
> I'm not big on giving warnings like that, but there is one section here that needs it. No, it is not graphic, but one has to be polite. Oh, there is also a bunch of innuendo. 
> 
> This chapter is very long and has a lot going on. I think I counted three cliff hangers, might be four. It's 0200 here and I'm punchy, LOL.
> 
> My standard not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction.
> 
> There is one footnote. Again, it is for info only, you don't need to read it, its just for fun.
> 
> This chapter has some drama, some humor (I hope), some exposition, hopefully something for everyone.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has left kudos on this and all my stories. Thanks to the nice people who write to me with comments, critiques or praise. I like hearing from all of you!
> 
> On with the show!

Misaka 11420 grabbed her clothes and her…things and went to get dressed again, while muttered threats of “Plutonium” kept Kamijou together with the others.

“I’m tired of hospital food,” Misaka said, “How about if we go to Joseph’s?”

Kamijou looked embarrassed, while Index looked excited. “Biribiri, I only have enough money to last the week if I buy everything at my usual sales.”

“Kamijou, it would bring me great pleasure to buy you and Index breakfast today. Index, while I have never had it, I hear they even do something called “A Full English Breakfast” there!”

Stars filled Index’s eyes as she clasped her hands in a prayer-like manner.

Misaka 11420 rejoined the group. “Misaka 11420 also desires calories as the previous nights events have diminished resources.”

“Misaka 10032 agrees Misaka 10032 is also desiring food.”

“All right, let’s go catch the bus out front, it should have a stop near that Josephs by the Mall.”

Everyone made their way out front to the bus stop, where the schedule stated the next bus would be arriving in five minutes.

“Big Sister Misaka 11420 is confused as is Misaka 10032 states Misaka 11420.”

“What’s wrong?”

“When Misakas 11420 and 10032 were discussing ornithological plumage Savior ran away, yet when Savior removed all your clothing Savior did not run away or close his eyes based on shared Sisters’ observations. Why the difference inquires Misaka 11420?”

“TOOOUUUUUUMMMMMAAAAAA!”

SIZZZZLLLLLLLEEEEEEEESNAPSNAP

“Biribiri no!”

ZAP!

“Such Misfortune!”

ZAP!

“That’s for Index!”

[PUNCH!]

“That’s for Misaka!”

“Et tu, Uiharu?”

“To answer your question, Misaka 11420, I was in shock and didn’t really have enough time.”

Silence, punctuated by frosty stares from Misaka, Index, and Uiharu.

“It was not to compare anatomical differences between the four female forms of your confessors inquires Misaka 10032?”

“Pbbbbtttttttt!” from Misaka, Uiharu, Index, and Kamijou as they all four choked.

Mercifully the bus arrived and they were able to board before the conversation got worse.

At Kanzaki’s insistence, Saten picked up a tray with a protein heavy breakfast, including a rice omelet and some grilled mackerel. They arrived at the conference room where the rest of the religious orders were waiting. Itsuwa seemed to be looking for someone and Kanzaki said to her, “Kamijou is off somewhere else this morning.”

Itsuwa looked sad.

Tatemiya waited for Saten to sit down and start eating. “We followed your advice and performed the blood cleansing last night. Your suggested spell worked very well and was as easy as expected. Despite Kuroko having had a machine cleansing twelve hours prior, as you stated it was not enough. Her body should do much better today.”

The room lights were a little dim, which was nice because it made it easier on her eyes after the strenuous morning. Saten could not believe how hungry she was! After eating some more, Stiyl came in with a hospital scale and set it up by the wall.

“Saten,” he said, “I want to show you something. Come here for a moment please.”

Saten got up and walked over.

“I just want to prove a point to you so you don’t think I am the total arrogant ass that I generally am,” Stiyl said. Laughter rang through the room.

“Step up on the scale, please, Saten.”

“But I’m wearing my clothes and they add weight!” she protested.

“If you want, we can allow a kilo for your clothes, but just step up.”

Saten got on the scale and closed her eyes. She hated being weighed in public, like any teen girl.

“Forty-four kilos.”

“That’s impossible! I would have lost three Kilos in the last two days.”

Sister Agnese approached her. “Do you understand why we have all been concerned about your use of your powers now?”

“Well…it is one way to lose weight, I suppose,” Saten joked.

“Have a seat,” said Sister Agnese, “and do your diagnostic spell again to see if anything has changed.”

Saten sat down again and had a sip of tea. “Does it matter if I sit or stand?”

“Whatever you are comfortable with,” replied Stiyl. “Do not overtax yourself; tell us if you think it’s too much or if your good sense tells you not to do something.”

“I will. This first spell seems to be “light” to my brain, it doesn’t feel like it strains me at all.”

“OK, go ahead then,” said Stiyl.

Saten had a little ‘stage fright’ with everyone watching her so closely, but her mind knew what to do: Saten’s hands started moving with her fingers dancing in a pattern.  
“ꙟꓜⴟⴋⴅⴓꓷⱫⱮ” A pink pattern formed around her then sped off. This time, because they were expecting it, everyone got a good look.

“Horus! Eye of Horus!”

When it returned to Saten, it shrank and settled quickly over her left eye and then vanished. “What is the ”Eye of Horus” and why was everyone so excited?” she asked.

“It is the symbol of Healing and Healers, from ancient Egyptian times,” answered Sister Agnese, “and it’s very rare to see it.”

“Is it bad? Evil?”

“No, not at all. Just very…surprising.” Sister Agnese looked like she wanted to say more, but cut herself off.

“What did you find?” asked Tatemiya.

“Well, your cleansing spell was excellent! Her blood is virtually normal, so that is wonderful.”

“We sustained the spell three times the normal length to be sure,” Tatemiya replied.

“That must have made the difference. The left kidney continues to be the greatest issue. The physical attacks damaged it badly. If Kuroko wasn’t so badly injured, time would eventually allow it to heal, but we all know time is a luxury she doesn’t really have. Unless someone more experienced than me has a better suggestion, I stand by my original idea of doing אָשׂꝹꝥꝥꝜꞭꬳꟸꟹꭁꬽꬿꞂꝨꝙ꙲Ꚗ and throwing as many people as you can at it to ease the strain of that spell. It looks like it will be more physically tiring than mana draining, per se, but my head and my gut tells me its like a surgery almost and will take maybe four hours?”

Everyone sat back and looked at each other.

“I’m sorry, I wish I knew more and could be more help. Is there a better spell? Am I completely off?”

Silence fell again.

A woman’s voice broke the silence, she spoke in English…well, it sounded vaguely like English.

“Och, this is the Lassie ya Sassenach buggers dragged me weary bones halfway acruis the bloody bog fuir?”

Saten saw a young woman of indeterminate age stand up from the back corner of the room. She was wearing a white long-sleeved blouse underneath a strange not quite dress/long skirt of a fancy, colorful plaid. In her hand she had not quite a staff, not quite a cane. It looked very thick and gnarled.

“Yes, Ianuaria, this is Saten Ruiko, the Healer we accidentally found. Japan not having a strong sense of magic any more, misplaced her,” said Stiyl.

“Aye, an I doan loik leavin’ me doon fuir longish ‘cause ye damned Sassenach bastards always cuim a raidin’!”

“Saten, this is Ianuaria Ualas. She’s the top Healer in…”

“Watch yuiself, Laddie. Ye damned well better not be sayin’ Angland uir somat bad wuil be happen’ to yu now…”

“Scotland and the United Kingdom.”

“Guid save.”

Satan bowed to the strange woman. “I am honored to meet you Ianuaria-sama.”

“Actually, Saten,” Kanzaki corrected, “It would be Ualas-sama. Names are reversed in other countries.”

Saten blushed. “Oh! I forgot! My apologies Ualas-sama.” And she bowed deeper.

“Oim not the bloody Queen, yu doan need to be bloody bowin’ to the loiks of me. Lemme get a better look atcha, Missy.” It appears she didn’t need the staff/cane to walk, she just…had it. When she got closer, Saten looked more closely at her. Ualas looked to be possibly in her mid to late twenties. She had waist length red hair and deep green eyes. Her plaid outfit had a pretty pattern, with a couple of ornate pins or broaches attached and a pouch at the waist, along with what looked like a dagger.

“Sit still an dinnae move, I wants to read ya aurer.” She pulled up a chair facing Saten and stared into her eyes. She reached into her pouch, pulled out something and threw it into the air over Saten and said something too low for Saten to catch. She sat still for a moment looking at Saten and then made a fast movement towards Saten with her hands. Saten’s brain took over and Saten’s hands quickly danced on their own and a blue light flashed between them, lighting up the room. A gasp went up.

“Aw right, girlie, how long you been practicing yuir magic?”

“Um, three days now, I think.”

Ualas fell back in her seat. “Bollocks!”

“No, Ianuaria,” said Kanzaki, “it’s true.”

“Which of ye Sassenach bastards taught her the shield spell?”

“Was that what that was?” said Saten.

“What? Ye cast a spell ye dinna ken?”

“Ianuaria, she almost died when she saved the life of a friend while sustaining a spell. We called upon the Archangel Raphael, Patron Saint of Healers in Prayer to save her life, he responded and she’s been like this ever since. We are desperately afraid that the wrong forces will hear of her.”

“Oim sairtain o’ that! Wail, she’s no evil, that’s fuir shure. And she knows her healing spells by rote. Oi, Girlie, Saten, how may yairs does you have?”

“Pardon? I didn’t understand that.”

“She’s asking how old are you,” Stiyl translated.

“Oh! I’m thirteen, please.”

“Ach, so old to be juist stairtin oit.”

“I’m willing to work hard and study hard. I’ve spent the last 12 years of my life trying to be a better Esper, even though there was no real chance of my ever improving more than ten percent, yet I constantly did my best and worked hard to try. Now that I know I have a talent where I can succeed and help people, I will work even harder!”

“Doan promise til ye ken what yuir promisin. It will be foiv er more years o hard woik wiv me. And oim told oim a wicked witch!” She cackled ominously.

Satin smiled nervously.

“I’m not afraid of hard work.”

“Missy, you’ll bolt from ‘ere to me doon fuir the duration. Oi moight set ye free after a fair bit, moibe two years fuir a visit, buit we has lots to do the foist two years and no toime to be waitin.”

Two years? Without seeing Uiharu? After they finally declared their love for each other?

“Saten,” Stiyl said, “You’re the first student she’s agreed to take in fifty years.”

“I am so honored! May I have a day to talk with my parents? Also, what would be the cost?”

“THE COST?!” shouted the whole room, offended.

“Oh my, did I somehow offend everyone?” asked Saten, blushing.

“Saten,” Sister Orsola said, “You are more rare than a Level 6, as I understand things. Asking you to pay is almost insulting. You will be a guest of and under the protection of the Church. It will be our duty to ward and shield you during your training. The Church will provide you with a stipend. In return all you need to do is promise to use your gifts to help others.”

“What about my regular education, like with High school?”

“Och, Girlie, there be a guid school in the town. Ye can do yer mornin’ classes thair an be lairnin’ the rest o the day and night wid me. Ye’ll be findin’ the schools a wee bit different thair.”

“When would I have to leave?”

“It will take, at most two weeks to take care of the Visa. Do you have a Passport valid for more than two years?”

“Yes, I just got it renewed.”

“So, assuming we can save Kuroko, probably in two weeks.”

“Aye Saten, Lassie, pack your warmest. It never really gets warm at me doon. Specially at night. Doan bother wid a lot o’ that fancy electrical widgetry. Me doon ain’t got much ‘lectric an no phone or that Net thing.”

Saten’s heart fell; she would be really cut off from her friends.

“Aw right ye lazy buggers, let’s fix this bonnie lil lassies’ kidney! Me hopefully new Girlie’s idear is sound and her spell is jess right. So, let’s put our backs into it!” She turned to Saten. “Not you Missy, you jess pay ‘tention and make sure it’s down fair.”

Saten sat and watched as a complex spell was crafted and spun to try to heal another broken part of Kuroko.

Two years…

The group arrived at Josephs with minimal further injuries to Kamijou’s body or Misaka’s self-image. They were making their way to the back large corner booth when Misaka heard something disturbing. “Frenda, go get us all another round of drinks”

“Yeah, I’m super thirsty!”

Misaka came to a dead stop and put out her arms. In a low voice she said, “Uiharu, if I tell you, grab Index and get her out of here. Sisters, you go with them and protect them at all costs. I’ll stay here and delay them.”

“What’s wrong?” asked Kamijou, alarmed, not sensing any danger.

Just then Frenda turned around with her arms full of drinks and saw Misaka. “YOU!” she shouted, and promptly dropped the drinks.

Mugino turned her head to see what was going on. “RailGun!” She stood up and started walking towards Misaka.

Misaka pulled a token out of her pocket and sparks started to build. “Meltdowner.”

“Cool your sparks, we’re here to eat, not for trouble.” She walked up to Misaka just as Kamijou put his right hand on Misaka’s arm.

“Misaka, we heard about your friend, and while you and I are never going to be buddies, I want you to know how sorry I am to hear that she is so badly injured. Truly sorry.”

Misaka stopped and blinked. Mugino was actually sincere. Frenda came up to Misaka too. “I’m sorry too, if you want something unfortunate to happen to those bastards, let’s just say it’s a freebie.”

“Thank you, I really appreciate your kind words and thoughts but no on the freebie,” said Misaka as she led her group to their table.

“Who was that?” asked Kamijou.

“The number four Level 5,” answered Misaka, “Meltdowner. Let’s just say she and her group have a history with me. The rest are all Level 4s.”

Everyone ordered breakfast and Index was pleased to find they did indeed have the Full English Breakfast she adored, so she ordered one, with a pancake chaser. While she was happily demolishing her food, Misaka leaned over to Kamijou and whispered, “I have all those documents dealing with all the reward monies. You and I should go over them together than you can decide what you would like to do. I haven’t had time to look, so we can do it together. OK?”

“Misaka, it feels like blood money to me. Can I just trust you to take care of it for me?”

“I would need all of your banking information to handle it.”

“I’ll give it to you today.”

“OK, Kamijou, I won’t violate your trust.”

“I know, Biribiri.”

“Misaka!” Uiharu called out, “I need your 1000Yen, please.”

“Why 1000Yen?”

“It’s for the “Who Makes Kamijou Scream in Fear and Run Away Pool”, winner take all.”

“What are the rules?”

“No touching. No stripping. No saying anything worse than PG rating.”

“Faints?”

“Same as screaming and running away.” 

“And if he doesn’t scream and run away?”

“Kamijou gets the money.”

“I’m in.”

Once breakfast had been consumed, the group made their way to the mall where Misaka and Kamijou became noticeably more nervous. 

“Big Sister, there is no reason to have anxiety as you and Savior have already exchanged visualization of the No-Go areas without decorative plumage states Misaka 10032. Technically that is also a visualization of Misakas 10032 and 11420 No-Go areas. Thus, leaving only Uiharu as the sole female present to potentially have anxiety as the Savior has not yet given her the Nun treatment Misaka 10032 reasons.”

“That, that actually made a weird kind of sense,” said Misaka.

“I’m not worried,” said Uiharu, “I’m safe with my friends, I’m pretending I’m a Super Model at a photoshoot. And I can’t wait to pick out some things to surprise Saten! This will be fun! And Kamijou is a gentleman at heart.”

They entered the mall and made their way to the store, where Uiharu went to the Manager and let her know that the One PM private group had arrived. The Manager closed the shop, gracefully helped the final purchases of the ladies still inside the store, and then faced the group. 

“So, how can I help you all today?”

Embarrassed silence.

“This group wishes to experience new styles of decorative plumage, to be judged by our escort, declares Misaka 11420.”

The lady blinked. “I’ve never heard it put quite that way before, but it is very…poetic actually. I may steal that! Have any of you ever had a fitting at our store before?”

All the heads shook no.

“Then you will have the full Virginia’s experience! Can I offer you any beverages? Tea, Coffee, Lemonade?”

Everyone picked their favorite. Kamijou was seated in a comfortable chair, while the girls were given forms to fill out. The blinds of the store to the mall were closed for maximum privacy. The manager gathered all the forms and was glancing them over. “Misaka Mikoto? Are you friends with Kuroko Shirai?”

“Yes, she’s my roommate and best friend.”

“I’m surprised she’s not with you, she left a list of things she suggested for you to try if you ever came here.”

“She…she’s in the hospital right now and couldn’t come today.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that, I hope she gets well soon, I really like her, she’s one of my best customers and a sweet girl!”

“Thank you.”

“Why am I not surprised?” asked Uiharu.

“OK, ladies, follow me for measurements! Young man, just relax there. First, we will do measurements, then I will show you around the store and make suggestions, then you can start the fashion show!”

“Misaka 11420 stop broadcasting demands Misaka 10032.”

“Misaka 11420, you wouldn’t!” said Misaka.

“Misaka 11420 was only going to demonstrate wares prior to wearing Misaka 11420 protests.”

There was a knock on the store doors. It was Konori. “HI, sorry I’m a little late!”

“Ah, Konori-san,” said the Manager, “You are with this group?”

“Yes,” Konori said, “I’m here to give opinions and chaperone Kamijou here.” She accepted a hot tea and sat down next to Kamijou.

“So, what have I missed so far?”

“Well, they are going to go get measured now and apparently Kuroko left a wish list of things for Misaka to try on, which this Kamijou fears will not be good.”

Konori laughed. “I can just imagine. How are you so calm with what is about to happen, especially after the incident in the car?”

Kamijou blushed. “There may have been an accident at the hospital involving Biribiri’s gown early this morning,” he whispered.

“What? Wait a minute, why was she in the hospital?”

“PTSD and shock. She took another hit of bad news, although she handled it much better this time, but it was still hard on her. While we wait, I might as well catch you up on everything.”

Kamijou told Konori the whole story about the lightning, the bad dream, the Sisters, Uiharu’s battle with Misaka 11420…

“Uiharu took on one of the battle trained Sisters by herself?!”

“According to Kanzaki she was doing well, despite being swung around like a yoyo and slashed at repeatedly. Kanzaki called her a ‘fierce warrior’.”

“Then what happened?”

“Uiharu still had a grip on Misaka 11420’s arm and managed to wrap her legs around Misaka 11420’s right leg, while she was trying to stab Kanzaki. Misaka 11420 then buried the knife in Uiharu’s leg and pulled it out, but Uiharu refused to let go and that gave an opening to Kanzaki and Saten to knock out Misaka 11420 and end the fight. Only then did Uiharu let go!”

Konori thought for a moment. “Kamijou, I think you are rubbing off on her.”

Kamijou just smiled his gentle smile, “No, she always had it, I think we just never saw it because of everyone else around her.”

Konori smiled back, “You’re too modest.”

From the back room faintly came a voice suspiciously like Misaka’s: “My size never changes!” she cried.

Kamijou looking panicked looked at Konori. “We did not hear that!”

“I’ll take pity on you this time.”

“OK, ladies, take your sheets with your measurements and let’s go shopping. Misaka, I have taken the liberty of putting the items Kuroko suggested for you in your room already.”

“OK, Kamijou, that’s my cue,” said Konori as she got up and went to join the group.

Kamijou relaxed in the chair and put his head back. He figured he should relax now, before they came out wearing the…things and…posing…. He swallowed nervously. How wrong he was.

The first shot came from Uiharu. “Yoo-hoo, Kamijou!” she called. Foolishly he looked over at her. She waved something that looked like shoelaces at him. “Do you think Saten will be shocked if she flips my skirt and I’m wearing a thong?”

Kamijou could feel his eyes bulging out of his skull as his face went from red to purple and he sank down in the chair. He heard laughter and looked again to see Uiharu and Konori high-five each other.

“TOUMA! Were you imagining her in a thong?”

“Garble onga plangs”

“Uiharu broke him first, but he hasn’t run screaming yet,” said Misaka.

“They have a section called “Naughty Nuns”,” said Index, “But it’s marked for Age eighteen plus? Why is that? I’m a Nun.”

“Kamijou, can you explain that to Index for us, please?” said Uiharu, “We heard you like that kind of Manga.”

“URK! Lies! Complete fabrications!”

“Touma, why won’t you explain that to me.”

“Because, Index, you are not eighteen yet, so it would be illegal for me to do so. You wouldn’t want Uiharu and Konori to have to arrest me?”

“Touma, it sounds like you are lying to a Nun.”

“Oh, he is, Index. Uiharu and I would not arrest him for that.” Konori smiled sweetly at Kamijou.

With a “Why me, Oh Lord” look to the sky, Kamijou said, “Index you are not allowed to bite me or have Biribiri zap me because you made me explain this to you. Sometimes people like to dress up and pretend to be Nuns. But they wear Nun clothing that has been made to show off their No-Go zones and look naughty because they intend to do things that a true pious Nun, who doesn’t eat like a black hole, or do naughty things, would do.”

“You mean Nun’s robes that aren’t pious?”

“Yes, you can see things that were meant to be kept between the Nun and her God.”

“I think you just broke Index,” said Uiharu.

“Big Sister,” called Misaka 10032, “Misaka 10032 has found Gekotas Misaka 10032 reports excitedly for Big Sister.”

“Where?!” Misaka shouted, running over excitedly.

Eventually everyone had some selections and went to try them on for the torture Kamijou show. 

“Misaka, don’t forget Kuroko’s choices,” said Uiharu, “It will be like she’s here in spirit.”

“Let me look at them. OH MY GOD!”

Sounds of people moving around.

“Misaka 11420 inquires if that is leather.”

“Misaka 10032 inquires if the blue one provides any support.”

“Do women actually wear these in public?” asked Index.

“I dare you to go out wearing that red one in front of Kamijou,” said Uiharu.

“I don’t even know how to put half of these on!” cried Misaka.

“Misaka 11420 reports it is indeed leather, but requires clarification as to why it includes a whip Big Sister Misaka 11420 inquires.”

“GAH!”

“Misaka 11420, you just broke your Big Sister,” Uiharu said giggling.

Konori looked at Kamijou and said, “It is just like Kuroko is here.” She got up and went to the back again. 

“OK Misaka, I can see Kuroko’s taste all over those choices. Let me help you. The leather actually would cover you more than a regular bathing suit, but it is very uncomfortable, no matter what all the barbarian movies would have you believe. Misaka 10032, the blue one would not provide support, or anything. It is just to wear when you don’t plan to do anything except sit at home. And not move. The red one, oh my!” Konori said. “That one, I think, is a little too challenging for Misaka, Uiharu. Not everyone is as brave as you. Remember, this was Kuroko trying to dress Misaka for herself.”

Kamijou was punching himself in the head trying not to imagine what the outfits looked like. Konori came back out and caught him at it and started laughing again.

The actual fashion parade was fairly tame because, as Misaka 11420 had said, it was similar to what the girls would wear at the beach. There was a brief argument “backstage” because Misaka wanted to wear her shorts that was vetoed by everyone else and Index required someone to come with her and hold her hand on her first trip out. Otherwise, tame.

Until Misaka 11420 came out and had music playing from her phone. That she was dancing to. Kamijou had never heard of the song, but the lyrics were terrifying. “Whatever Lola wants, Lola gets. And little man, little Lola wants you.” (1) Misaka 11420 was wearing “Safe” underwear, but the dance was definitely *NOT* safe. “I'm irresistible, you fool Give in.”

He screamed and covered his eyes.

While they were covered there was shouting and the sounds of a small fight. Then he heard Konori say, “The Field Judge rules a foul on the play, unnecessary wiggling, five minutes penalty.” It was followed by protests from Misaka 11420 and lots of giggling.

“Misaka 11420 states that others are jealous that others did not think of it first Misaka 11420 says pouting.”

“OK, Kamijou, it’s safe you can open your eyes again,” said Konori.

All in all, the girls had fun teasing Kamijou without being too naughty and he didn’t run screaming and was trying to decide what he was going to do with his windfall…then…

Misaka 11420 came out first and sat down next to Kamijou with a bag with her purchases, and seemed very happy. She was followed by Misaka 10032 who also had a larger bag of purchases and sat on the other side of Kamijou and was looking at Misaka 11420 in a very jealous manner. 11420 was wearing her Jeans outfit while 10032 was wearing her Tokiwadai uniform…however both seemed to have unbuttoned…and Kamijou’s eyes snapped forward. Large sweat drops started, especially after both girls leaned in and put their heads on his shoulders.

Focusing his eyes purely forward he became aware of some sort of argument being whispered back stage ending with “Only if Index does.” Which sounded like Misaka. Then more whispering. Then a plaintive “No! Index!” from Misaka.

Index, Misaka, and Uiharu came out wearing robes. Index, trying to look like a model, took hers off and held it over her shoulder as she twirled and modeled black lacy underwear, which caused Kamijou to barely suppress a scream. Misaka tried to do the same, but tripped a little, as she twirled her robe and showed off the previously mentioned, oh my God, red underwear; which did cause Kamijou to start to whimper and scream a little, but when Uiharu did her twirl (really fast) and he saw the thong, he shrieked and passed out.

“Well,” said Misaka laconically, “I guess we have a winner.”

“And Kamijou has a nosebleed,” said Konori as the two Misaka Sisters tended to him.

After many thanks to the nice manager of the store the group left. As Misaka 11420 was going to spending the weekend at Misaka’s dorm, the two Misaka Sisters took their purchases along with Index and Misaka’s with them. Misaka 10032 wanted to do a little more shopping and then the two Sisters would ride Misaka 11420’s motorcycle to the dorm to have Misaka 10032 drop everything in the room and then head back to the hospital.

Konori was going to give Uiharu a ride on her motorcycle to her dorm to drop off her purchases and then back to the hospital. So Misaka, Index, and Kamijou took the bus back to the hospital. Misaka and Kamijou were having trouble looking each other in the face. Index was her happy, cheerful self. She looked at the other two. 

“What is wrong? Are you worried about Kuroko?”

“I’ve never let any boy see my underwear before! I’m so embarrassed!”

“I’ve never had a girl show me her underwear, on purpose, before either!”

“We should do this again!” said Index.

“What?” Kamijou and Misaka.

“Well, maybe not with Kamijou next time,” said Index.

“But, knowing the Baka, he would fall though the roof into the dressing rooms,” laughed Misaka.

“Such misfortune!” chorused Misaka and Index.

“You both are tormenting your boyfriend,” said Kamijou.

Dead silence.

“Wha…what did you just say?” stammered Misaka while Index looked stunned.

Dead silence.

Whispering: “This Kamijou is not sure what he said, it just slipped out. Please forgive him and grant him some more time.”

Misaka swallowed hard and didn’t trust herself to speak, while Index composed herself into her “religious face” and took Misaka’s hand and squeezed it. 

“Of course, Touma. We promised you all the time you need. Don’t pressure yourself.”

When they arrived at the hospital, Index went to join the Nuns and the Amakusans in the conference room while Misaka and Kamijou met Shokuhou in the lobby. “Thank you for coming to try again, Shokuhou-san, I appreciate it,” said Misaka, “I just need to check in with Dr Heaven Canceller to see how she is doing first, please.”

“Misaka, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend,” asked Kamijou.

“Kamijou, you met her…” Shokuhou was waving Misaka off from the side.

“Hello, my name is Shokuhou Misaki. We’ve met before, but you have no reason to remember me. We will be working together today to try to communicate with Kuroko, OK?”

“Nice to meet you, I am Kamijou Touma, and I hope you will take care of me.”

Misaka saw a very sad smile pass over Shokuhou’s face, before she said, “I will do my best, Kamijou.”

They made their way to the Doctor’s office where he was sitting at his desk. “Misaka, good news! Her blood tests were the best in a long time! I don’t have any news to report about the brain swelling yet, but it hasn’t really been long enough to see if the drug adjustment has made any difference.”

“Thank you, Doctor. We are going to go try the deep dive, with me piggyback and Kamijou as our safety. Kuroko was always a little afraid of Shokuhou, but she might come out if she knows I’m there.”

“What a clever idea, it’s worth a try. Kamijou, if the nurse tells you to break it off, you need to get them to break contact, ok?”

“Yes Doctor.”

All three went and changed into scrubs. Shokuhou kept talking the whole time so Kamijou would not forget her. “What I think we should do is have Kamijou take his right hand with your hand and then tape your hand with mine, Misaka, so there is no chance of losing contact once we begin.”

“Why is that?”

“If you break contact with Kamijou you could inadvertently shock me or your field could cause my probe to go unstable and cause damage to Kuroko or you. If you and I lose contact inside Kuroko, we may not find each other again.”

“Oh,” said Misaka in a small voice, “I forgot how dangerous this could be.”

“Misaka, some important things you need to know and remember before we start. “Just as I would trust you in a fight to tell me what to do if you were protecting me, the same goes here. If I yell or snap at you or tell you something in a hurry, it’s not necessarily because I’m a bitch, it’s because I’m trying to protect you, Kuroko, and me, in that order.”

“I understand.”

“We are entering a very damaged brain. Physically and mentally. It will be dangerous; you will be tempted to try to fix things. One word: DON’T! We are just there, this time, to find Kuroko and see if we can lead her to consciousness. Her perceptions, memories, etc. are all going to be jumbled around and hard to separate. Don’t be a RailGun, you want to save your friend, not finish her off. Please, I’m telling you this because I truly want to help.”

“I will do what you say.”

When we are inside, hold my hand unless I tell you otherwise. I’ve never, ever piggybacked before. I’m deathly afraid of losing you. If we lose touch, stand still and don’t move, I will find you. You can try shouting my name, it may help, I don’t know.”

“Got it, hang on or stand still.”

“Kamijou, your job is to monitor us. If something happens and you need us to get out of Kuroko, just gently shake my shoulders. The only time you should break my contact with Kuroko directly is if the building is falling down around us.”

“Got it.”

“OK, let’s hope the prayer is correct and that the Gods watch over fools, children, and ships named “Enterprise”.”

They entered the room. Misaka immediately went to Kuroko and took her hands and said hello and told her how much she missed her. She kissed Kuroko’s hands and held them briefly to her heart, hen set them back on the bed. They lined three chairs up and Kamijou borrowed some surgical tape from the nurse and got their hands taped together.

“OK, let’s go,” said Shokuhou.

It was disorienting, but Misaka found herself standing next to Shokuhou, holding hands, in front of a very modern house that looked like it had been hit by an earthquake and fire. The front entrance looked fine, but part of the side of the building was collapsed, the roof was missing in parts and burned in others. Misaka gasped, she couldn’t help it.

“OK, Misaka, we are going to do a systematic search. Feel free to call her name occasionally and listen to see if you hear anything. We will open doors and look in rooms to see if she is hiding or injured in the room. If you see a memory, don’t interfere or interact with it. Just leave it alone.”

“I will.”

The two of them went in through the front door into the living room of the house. It looked normal, the furniture was a little jumbled, but normal. Misaka called out loudly, “Kuroko! Shirai! It’s Misaka! Are you here?”

They both waited, but nothing happened. “I knew it wouldn’t be that easy,” Misaka said, “But I had to try.” Shokuhou nodded.

“Let me show you something,” Shokuhou said. And she led Misaka to what she called the Library or Memory room in Uiharu’s brain. In Kuroko’s brain it was in the collapsed part of the building and the damage to the room was horrific: books and pictures scattered everywhere.

“We can’t go in because if we move or damage something it will be worse,” said Shokuhou.

Misaka looked and what pictures she saw, most were of her, the rest were their friends or a few, very few, of Kuroko’s family.

“Where do we go now?” asked Misaka.

“Let’s try going “up” to where earlier thoughts and memories are stored. It might be those are less damaged or she might be more comfortable there,” said Shokuhou.

They made their way to a partially collapsed staircase and headed up. 

“What happens if we get hurt here or part of the building collapses on us?” asked Misaka.

“Let’s try not to find out,” answered Shokuhou honestly.

They made it to the upper floor and started down the long hallway opening doors and looking into the rooms. Periodically Misaka would call out Kuroko’s name and they would wait to see if she would answer, to no avail. Many rooms were damaged, either slightly or more heavily. It was difficult to see without worrying how badly this would affect Kuroko in the future.

After a while, Misaka asked, “How long have we been in here? It seems like hours.”

“Real time? Probably less than 90 seconds; the speed of thought is super-fast. Subjectively it feels long because we are searching, but we are actually being very quick.”

The damage to the floor got to be less, but, oddly, the lighting got darker. Not that it wasn’t working, there was just less of it.

“Is it just me, or is this turning into a horror movie?” Misaka asked Shokuhou.

“This is definitely not normal. It’s not damage, it’s like a part that is being shut off or hidden away…”

“Hidden away from who?”

“Most likely herself.”

Misaka called out again: “Shirai! It’s Misaka! Are you here?”

They both listened. “Did you hear that?” Misaka asked.

“I hear…something up ahead.”

They both moved cautiously down the progressively darker hallway. Eventually a muffled voice became clearer. 

“Stop, please. It hurts. It’s hurting me.”

Misaka’s heart broke. Was this why Kuroko wasn’t regaining consciousness? The surgeries had hurt her so badly her mind was hiding from them?

The voice stopped for a minute. She and Shokuhou came to a door that had a sign on made with crayons that said “Shirai’s Room”. Shokuhou stopped and looked. “Something’s not right here.”

Misaka called out: “Shirai, are you here? It’s Misaka!”

A voice that sounded like Kuroko’s but not quite came from behind the door. “Stop, please. It hurts. It’s hurting me. I don’t want to do it anymore. Don’t!”

Misaka looked at Shokuhou and put her hand on the doorknob. Shokuhou nodded and Misaka opened the door. They were not prepared for what they found. It was a little girl’s bedroom, all in pinks and whites, with stuffed animals. The horror was that, on the bed, was a four or five-year-old naked Kuroko being molested by what looked like a young teen boy. Before she could react, Shokuhou had grabbed Misaka and dragged her bodily out of the room and closed the door.

“Why did you stop me?!” Misaka screamed. 

“It was a memory,” Shokuhou responded calmly, “It already happened. If you had interfered with it who knows what havoc you would have done to her psyche.”

“I want to throw up,” Misaka said.

“Me too,” answered Shokuhou, “but this is not the time or place.”

“Answer me one question, please, Shokuhou. Do you know who he is?”

“Yes, but I won’t tell you.”

“WHY NOT?!” Misaka screamed.

“Exactly for that reason, I know you will kill him. I don’t even need to read your mind. I know that if I give you his name, you will leave this hospital and kill him.”

“And why shouldn’t I?”

“Because you are better than that. Assuming we all working together can save Kuroko and bring her back, do you think she would want you in prison or by her side?”

“I want to kill him, more than I wanted to kill those Bastards who did this to her.”

“Misaka, you know that I could, right know, wipe this memory from you and there would be nothing you could do about it. But I won’t. Do you now see how horrible it is to know someone’s secrets? Kuroko has probably buried this so deep she’s all but forgotten it. But if you were to act on it, what do you think will happen to her? The best you can do is support her, understand how this may have molded her.”

It was like a cold slap in Misaka’s face.

“You’re…right. But I hate it.”

“It’s a cruel world, you can’t always win or break even. Let’s go find her.”

They went back downstairs.

“Did you try the basement?”

“No, why?”

“Gut feeling.”

“It’s as good a place as any to look.”

They opened the door and looked. It was stone lined and went down a ways. They went down the steps. It was very cold; the two girls could see their breath in the air. Misaka tried calling again. “Kuroko! Shirai! It’s Misaka! Are you here?” 

They waited a moment and were going to leave when Shokuhou thought she heard a groan. “Call again!”

“Shirai! Imouto! It’s Misaka! Your Sissy! Are you here?”

Faintly, in the distance they heard, “Ssssss…Sissy?”

“Shirai! Where are you?”

“Sissy!” a very weak call came back.

Misaka and Shokuhou started walking quickly in the direction of the voice. The basement was dimly lit and full of boxes. It was quite cold. After a few more shouts the voice stopped answering Misaka, but they were able to find the source. They found a bald, naked except for some bandages wrapped in spots, Kuroko lying on a table. She was shivering from the cold and had scars on her body matching the surgical scars her real body had. Frighteningly, her brain was exposed from the top of her skull too.

Misaka took off her scrub top and wrapped it around Kuroko’s tiny body, picked her up, and held her close to try to warm her. “Easy, Imouto, Sissy has you.”

Looking at Shokuhou, she asked, “What do we do now?

“Guid job fuir a bunch a Sassenachs! Ye fixed that kidney roit up like a barry!”

“That was beautiful to watch!” said Saten.

“Och, Lassie, you’ll be doin’ this suin.”

A happy silence fell over the room for a moment then a scary voice interrupted it.

“My first question: why did you request my presence here in this city where there is no Magic?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note (1) This is "Whatever Lola Wants", from "Damn Yankees" , sung originally and best by Gwen Verdon. Woo, Mama its a hot song.
> 
> Hopefully not too boring, and a little entertaining. 
> 
> And I'm being a Heartless B-Word to poor Uiharu again, and she doesn't even know it yet...
> 
> And with this fifteen page chapter, i'm done for the night, don't exactly expect another one tomorrow! LOL
> 
> Hope to hear from you all soon.
> 
> OK, still toasty and the characters aren't talking to me (i.e. Writer's block) so I have nothing for you yet this Saturday, sorry.


	32. The Unasked Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, my brain had writer's cramp! Sorry, to take so long to put something up here. This will be a short chapater, especially after that really long one.
> 
> NO warnings, but this is exposition again.
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction.
> 
> Many thanks to those of you who have taken the time to give kudos, write in with comments, suggestions, etc. I like to read and respond to it all. It keeps me going!

Kuroko felt like nothing in Misaka’s arms. Kuroko’s eyes looked…empty almost as she stared at Misaka. “Sissy.” She said again.

“Kuroko, Shirai, Imouto,” said Misaka, with tears falling. Misaka looked at Shokuhou, “Is this…Her?”

Shokuhou reached over and touched Kuroko’s head with her free hand and concentrated. She frowned. “This is the most concentrated fragment left right now,” she said.

“What does that mean?” Misaka cried.

“Let’s go upstairs out of this damned cold and talk, Misaka-san. I am cold, she’s very cold, and in case you have noticed, you’re topless and turning blue.”

Misaka carried Kuroko carefully while maintaining a grip on Shokuhou. They got up to the living room, where she gently laid Kuroko down on a sofa and sat down to hold her in her arms to try to warm the little girl.

“Can I try to talk to her or would it hurt things?” Misaka asked.

“Be gentle and don’t force her to answer anything.”

“Kuroko, do you know me?”

“Ssssissy.”

“Do you know where you are?”

“Aiiieeeeee!”

“Shhhhh, it’s ok, don’t answer!”

“I just got a little quick shoulder shake, but it stopped.”

“Do you know who that it?” Pointing at Shokuhou.

“Show…Show… Show…”

“Close enough, sweetie.” Misaka looked at Shokuhou, “What else should I ask?”

“See if you can work up to getting her to help repair her damage. Go slow.”

“Kuroko, how do you feel?”

“Hurts!”

“Where?”

“HURTS!”

“I just got a slight shake again.”

“OK, Shirai, shhhhhh. Your Sissy is holding you.”

Kuroko opened her eyes, looked straight into Misaka’s eyes with a piercing, clear look, “I love you Mikoto.” She then went limp.

“Is she still there?! IS SHE STILL THERE??!!”

“Calm down!! She’ll sense your agitation!! Stop it!!” Shokuhou used her free hand to slap Misaka’s face. “Kamijou is shaking me hard, we have to go!”

A moment later and they were back in their bodies. The machines attached to Kuroko were making frantic noises, but thankfully not the Code Blue ones. After Shokuhou had let go of Kuroko’s arm, Kamijou had literally picked up both girls and carried them away from the bed to make room for the charging herd of Doctors and nurses entering the room. This had involved making a group hug for the three, but no one seemed to mind.

“Biribiri, Blonde Girl, is Kuroko ok? All the machines started going crazy so the nurse told me to have you break contact and then move you.”

The three of them stared in worry as Dr. Heaven Canceller and his team went over Kuroko and the machines, checking the computers and readouts. After several anxious minutes he came over. “It seems you may have done some good, her brain activity has increased. It is not normal, but it is significantly better than it was. For the first time since she arrived, we are seeing Beta waves and one or two Gamma waves. This is hugely encouraging.”

“I thought she died again. When can we go back in? Oh, that is so selfish of me! Shokuhou, do you feel able to do more of this?”

Shokuhou looked at Kamijou’s hopeful face and then into Misaka wet eyes. She hugged Misaka hard, “I’m in this all the way, Misaka. This is my fight too, now.”

“My Second question: why do you need me here in the presence of two powerful healers and this many Mages. Supposition One: You are a team sent by the Church to capture and suppress Sasha and remove her to England for trial or incarceration. Prepare for battle.” And she whipped out a large crowbar and raised it above her head.

Everyone sat still, no one moved except Kanzaki who slowly stood up and spread her hands wide. “Sasha, no one is here to attack or detain you. We are here to pay off a life debt to someone that you also owe a debt to: Kamijou Touma. There is a girl with a critical brain injury that our healers cannot resolve without your possible assistance as the only book in Index’s library that might pertain to healing the injury is in Russian and we don’t even know if it applies to the situation or would be worse than doing nothing at all.”

“My First Answer: I will help you, but I will need all the details. My first request: lay out all the details.”

A huge sigh of relief went through the room. Then the group got to work.

“Misaka, Shokuhou, let’s wait until after dinner. If her vital signs remain stable, we can let you try once more today, if not, then after your classes tomorrow. I’m not sure what you did today, but this is the first positive brain activity we’ve seen,” said Dr. Heaven Canceller.

‘Thank you, Doctor.”

The trio went back to the locker room and changed in silence. When they came out, Kamijou looked at Misaka and said, “Biribiri, who’s your friend?”  
Misaka looked at him in frustration and then turned to Shokuhou, who just said, “Hello Kamijou, you wouldn’t remember me, but we’ve met before. My name is Shokuhou Misaki, and I’m helping Misaka with Kuroko.”

“Ah, nice to meet you.”

“Kamijou? Here’s some money, would you be so sweet and pick us up some drinks and snacks and bring them to the bench outside? I would like a Lemonade, please. Shokuhou?”

“A Milk tea, please.” 

“And whatever you would enjoy, Kamijou. Do you mind?”

“No problem, Misaka. Thank you for the treat!”

After Kamijou went off, Misaka grabbed Shokuhou’s arm gently and rapidly dragged her out to the bench.

“Why can’t he remember you after only five minutes?” Misaka asked Shokuhou in a low voice. “We know his memories were destroyed for everything prior to about a year ago, but he can’t remember even your name after five minutes.”

Shokuhou’s head looked down at the ground, she couldn’t look Misaka in the eyes.

“What happened! What did you do to him!” Misaka hissed.

Shokuhou looked up at Misaka, crying. “If you think you hated me before, get your RailGun coin out. I’ve known Touma longer than you. Much longer. Some things happened and he stopped me from using my powers…on myself.”

Misaka’s eyes bugged out, “What?”

Shokuhou nodded. “You see this whistle I always wear? The one you’ve teased me about? Touma gave it to me to call him if I was in trouble. You know why I always seemed to hate you? Because you have the relationship, I used to have with Touma. Touma even used to make fun of my flat chest. And I hurt so much seeing you two together.”

“Your what?”

“Yes. One day we were out together and were attacked by a group called “Deadlock”. They were like Skill-Out, very violent; they wanted to kill me, to beat me to death. They hurt Touma so bad when he tried to protect me, he was going to die. I tried to help save him for the EMTs by stopping his sense of pain so they could do something to save his life. But I hurt his brain doing so, so ever since then he is completely unable to remember me or form any new memories of me.”

Shokuhou was crying hard. Misaka didn’t know what to do because her touch could hurt Shokuhou, but she decided to hold her anyhow. She reached out and pulled her in for a hug.

“Misaka, it kills me to watch you have the life I miss, the love I had and lost. I have hated you for so long. Then, finding out you had finally declared your love to him?” 

“Shokuhou, I am so sorry.”

Shokuhou got herself back under control. “Now you know why I always said we could never be friends. I can’t, I couldn’t.”

Misaka was in shock, she tried to imagine Kamijou and Shokuhou together and she couldn’t. Shokuhou said that they had the same type of relationship she had with him. How horrible it must be to see that every day, and know what you lost, because you saved Kamijou’s life! Misaka felt shame for how she had assumed that Shokuhou was just a…bitch. She opened her mouth to apologize, but…

“Don’t say it, Misaka. I don’t want to hear it and it won’t help. Live your life and just…feel blessed. Just know that, no matter what, I will defend Kamijou to the death. So, don’t you break his heart.”

“Misaka? Oh, there you are! Here’s your lemonade and here’s the Milk tea for, um,”

“Shokuhou, Kamijou. It’s ok if you don’t remember.”

“Right! I know I’ve seen her around; I think.”

Misaka felt a knife in her heart. Shokuhou gave her a sad look of gratitude. The three chatted a bit about what it was like diving into Kuroko’s brain. They did not mention everything they found, but they did tell him they found a major part of her personality. They heard a motorcycle approaching and it turned out it was Konori bringing Uiharu back to the hospital.

“Hello everyone,” Uiharu said brightly, “Kamijou, are you recovered?”

Kamijou blushed as an answer. Uiharu laughed merrily.

“I’m going inside to look for my favorite…” she looked at Shokuhou, “girl.”

“I need to go meet with the team too,” said Misaka. “Kamijou, you know you can’t go until I find out if it’s safe. Do you mind waiting with Shokuhou? Shokuhou…um do you mind, um waiting with Kamijou?”

“No, it’s fine,” said Shokuhou, “We’ll hang out here for a while and enjoy the weather.”

Uiharu walked into the conference room to see the scariest looking Nun ever. Dressed in red leather straps over a thin red…something and wearing a belt full of…tools. She was in an earnest discussion with the group about Kuroko’s treatment, apparently.

“Fourth declaration: that modification might work best, but the spell is not designed for what we wish to do. A supplementary explanation: while it will most likely work, the group does not have enough power to work the spell. Second supplementary explanation: even with the Saint, one senior Healer, and myself I estimate 50% fatalities to the group, with a 57% chance of success.”

The faces around the room fell in despair.

“But what if I help?” asked Saten.

“My first answer: 100 % chance you will die and the chances of the spell succeeding remain the same.”

“Aye, Lassie, Día knows yuir heart is puir and in the ruit place, but yuir nay guid here Lassie,” a strangely dressed woman said in something approaching English.

“Then what can we use as power or fuel for the spell? Would it help if her mind was more intact?” asked Index.

Stiyl stood up. “Let’s take a break for dinner. We are all tired and have been at this for hours. Perhaps a break and some fresh air will help. We can also see how Misaka did with her efforts to connect with Kuroko.”

< BROOP BROOP > < BROOP BROOP >

“Hello?”

“You still deny that you are not attempting an invasion after this latest outrage?” said the voice with barely controlled fury.

“Foggy this morning and they say we might have rain. How are things there, Tiresome Man?”

Silence.

“Sigh. You do, of course, realize that our conversations would proceed more quickly and clearly if you explain just what you are talking about.”

“You sent Sasha BLOODY Kreutzev into my city to join your “Not an invasion force”.”

“I did what? She’s there?!”

“You deny it?”

“I would have never even thought of it. She’s a bloody loose cannon.”

Silence.

“She got into the city somehow and is now at the hospital with the Nuns and Amakusans.”

Silence.

“Their need must have been great, because she has fought with Kanzaki in the past, but…oh…”

Silence.

“What is it?”

“She also has a debt to a certain unnamed boy.”

Silence.

“You are trying to tell me that almost ninety of your people, plus one Russian Orthodox Nun, have all come here, on their own, because of…him? To save an Esper they don’t even know?”

“You are out of touch with your personal humanity. People still do things to redeem themselves because a feeling of personal debt. You know, “Honor”, “Giri”?”

Silence.

“I will summon Stiyl for a personal explanation.”

“Feel free.”

“You are taking this very lightly.”

“A clear and innocent conscience fears nothing.”

“Elizabeth the First”

< CLICK >

Uiharu waited happily for Saten to finish up with her meeting. She saw her speak with the strangely dressed woman for a few minutes. When Saten turned she saw Uiharu and jumped, then looked at the floor and wouldn’t look Uiharu in the eyes. Uiharu walked over wondering what was wrong.

“Uiharu, this is Ualas Ianuaria. She is a Healer from Scotland. Ualas-sama, this is my girlfriend Uiharu Kazari,” said Saten quietly, in English.

“I am pleased to meet you,” said Uiharu, wondering why Saten was acting so strangely towards her all of a sudden.

“Och, aren’t you joist a bòidheach Lassie! A’im please ta meetcha. Saten Lassie, weel chat more. Go haiv dinner with yuir leannan.” With that, Ianuaria headed out of the room.

Uiharu took Saten’s hand, but Saten was hardly responding. Uiharu asked softly in a quavering voice, “What’s wrong? Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?”

Saten looked up for a minute at Uiharu’s eyes that were threatening to fill with tears, and then pulled on Uiharu’s hand and towed her out of the room and down the hall.

Misaka entered the room a few moments later to see that it had mostly emptied out. She found Stiyl, Kanzaki, and Index speaking with a truly strange looking Nun. The Nun was dressed in an outfit that Kuroko might wear: all black leather straps, short shorts, a translucent reddish undergarment, boots, and carpenter’s tools hanging off a belt, with a red Habit/cape that covered her eyes and hung down to her feet.

She looked like a slightly demonic version of Index.

With trepidation Misaka approached the group. “Misaka,” Stiyl said, “Let me introduce you, this is Sasha Kreutzev, from the Russian Orthodox Church. She is the one we have been waiting for. Sasha, this is Misaka, the patient’s best friend who is in charge of her care.”

“I thank you for coming to help try to save Kuroko, I am in your debt,” Misaka said.

The Nun, who looked even younger than Index, seemed to be staring at Misaka, though it was hard to tell since you could not really see her eyes. “My first question to you is what is your power?”

Misaka, startled, glanced at Stiyl and said, “I am an Electromaster, Level 5.”

“My second question: how close are you to your friend?”

“She is my best friend; I would do anything for her.”

“My first request, may I cast a spell on you that will do no harm, only provide information?”

Everyone looked startled.

Index looked sharply at Sasha, “What kind of spell?”

“My answer is духовная сила.”

Index looked puzzled, but said to Misaka, “It’s safe and quick.”

Stiyl had a funny look and pulled something out of his robes. “Excuse me,” and he walked away a few steps.

“Please sit,” said Sasha indicating a chair for Misaka. Misaka sat down. Sasha took her hands and started mumbling in a foreign language. Misaka felt a calming wave wash over her for a moment. Then she felt her powers activate, without her controlling them! Alarmed, she tried to get away from Sasha, but was frozen in place. When she looked around, no one seemed to notice her powers had activated, yet she felt like she was sparking just short of a RailGun.

Sasha stopped mumbling and let go of Misaka’s hands. Misaka pulled them back and said, “What was that?!”

Index and Kanzaki looked at her alarmed.

“My answer is духовная сила.”

“You activated my powers!”

“My supplementary answer is: only in theory, they never really activated.”

“You should have warned me! I thought I was going to hurt you!”

Sasha just stared at her.

Stiyl came back. “You all need to eat and I need to go see a man in a tank.”

Kanzaki stared at him.

“It’s all right. Ward Saten. He doesn’t know about her and I’ll die first.” With that, he swirled his robes and left.

“Misaka. Sasha, come, let’s go dine,” said Kanzaki, “We need to hear what you found, Misaka.”

Kamijou had returned to the inside of the hospital from whatever he had been doing outside to try to find Misaka and have dinner. As he was walking to the conference room, he went past an alcove, where he heard…crying. This being Kamijou, he needed to investigate. He immediately detoured back to the semi-private alcove and slowly made his way in, not wanting to startle whoever might be in there.

To his surprise he found Uiharu and Saten sitting next to each other on a couch with their arms around each other, crying. Kamijou immediately became Papa Bear. “Uiharu. Saten. What happened? What’s wrong? Who hurt you?” Kamijou asked as he walked up and crouched down before the two unhappy girls.

“Oh Kamijou!” they both cried out, “It’s awful!” 

Kamijou leaned forward and wrapped his arms around both girls and pulled them into a hug. He had both their heads on his chest and one hand on one head and one on the other. He held them and rocked them as they both sobbed. After a little bit they both hiccupped their way to a stop. He let them go and they sat back up again. He got up and sat on the corner of the couch so the two could sit next to each other.

“Tell me what’s wrong, what happened,” Kamijou said.

“Well,” Saten said, “It started off as good news. They found a healer willing to teach me how to become a healing mage.”

“That’s wonderful!” Kamijou exclaimed.

“But she lives in Scotland and I would have to move there to live with her for the next at least five years,” continued Saten.

“Oh!” said Kamijou.

“And Saten can’t leave for at least TWO YEARS!” cried Uiharu.

“Oh!”

“And where she lives has no Internet, so I won’t be able to keep in touch that way either!” cried Saten.

“It took me so long to work up my nerve to confess to Saten, and now, not even a week later, I will lose her for two years!” Uiharu started crying again.

“And this is the best opportunity for you, Saten-san?” asked Kamijou.

“That’s the worst part, Kamijou. It’s the chance of a lifetime, offered out of the goodness of their hearts by your friends. It would be spitting in their faces…and yours, to turn it down!”

“Such misfortune.”

“Saten, you are my true love, but you cannot turn this down. You cannot! [*Sniff*] You would always wonder ‘What if’ and probably hate me for giving it up. What is two years? If we really love each other, it will fly by.”

“Uiharu, I can’t bear the thought of being without you or leaving you here alone, without me. It’s killing me.”

“But I will still have Misaka, Index…and…[*sniff*] KUROKO!” boohoohoo “You will be the one alone!”

An idea started to churn in Kamijou’s head. Two ideas, really. “Saten, Uiharu. Kamijou is not as smart as the two of you, but he might have one or two ideas to try. Idea the first. Saten, perhaps you could ask your prospective Sensei if your girlfriend could come along. Uiharu could attend regular school and then perhaps help out with household things or pay room and board in order to stay with you or some combination of both?”

Saten and Uiharu looked at each other with hope dawning. 

“Idea the Second,” Kamijou continued, “Uiharu, you have been offered positions with both the Amakusans and the Nuns, who are based in London. They could help see to your education, as well as training in the martial arts. This would put you very close to Scotland for perhaps weekend visits to Saten if her Sensei would allow those, assuming that outright living there was not allowed.”

“Oh Kamijou!” they cried, “You’re wonderful!” and they both grabbed him and kissed him on his cheeks.

“Was I helpful?”

“We would have never thought of that,” said Saten.

“Well, the worst that happens is your Sensei says “No” and then you have a Plan B; and I doubt either group will say no to the Fist of the Gods,” Kamijou chuckled as he tickled Uiharu under her chin.

Uiharu giggled too.

“Now, who wants to help me prank Misaka and Index?”

Evil grins all around.

Misaka explained to Index, Sasha, and Kanzaki what she and Shokuhou had found in Kuroko’s brain regarding the personality fragment, how the brainwave activity had increased, etc. This pleased the group and they were eager to see what progress the next dive could make.

“My next statement is that all progress made in unifying the scattered fragments will make the spell casting easier and function easier. My first worry is that the time is approaching where the spell will no longer function.”

“How much longer do we have, Sasha?” asked Index.

“My answer is two, possibly three days.”

A sigh went around the table.

“Short hair. Look over there.”

“Now what is Baka doing?”

Kamijou was walking towards them shyly holding hands with Saten and Uiharu, one on each side of him. Both girls were blushing.

They stopped at the table by Index and Misaka. “Misaka, Index, they just confessed to me too.”

Index actually choked on her food and had to have Misaka pat her hard on her back for a moment.

“Kamijou has been so sweet to me, I just couldn’t help myself,” said Saten.

“He was such a gentleman today,” said Uiharu.

“But, you both, but yesterday, but…” Misaka’s eyes started spinning.

Index was just frozen in shock.

Uiharu lost it first, she burst into massive giggles, then Saten followed up with peals of laughter, while Kamijou joined in too.

“You! You three!”

< SNAP! SIZZLE! >

A hand clamped down on her arm. “Remember Kuroko is here and we don’t want to mess up her equipment, Biribiri.”

“Toouuuummmmaaaa!”

“No bites!”

“I can bite the other two!”

“Aieeee!” Saten and Uiharu cried.

Stiyl strode into the room and faced the tank. Floating upside down in the fluid was a man. Surrounding the tank were screens showing many scenes of the city and…other things. This was the real power behind the City, Aleister Crowley. Everyone else was smoke and mirrors. Stiyl bowed his head. “You required a meeting?”

“I need a reason not to declare war after your two-pronged invasion.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Silence, broken only by the bubbling in the tank.

After a long minute. “You expect me to believe this…farce…that almost ninety mages, healers, and now…*Sasha Kreutzev* have all come here, out of the [sarcasm dripping] ‘goodness of their hearts’, to help an Esper they don’t even know?”

“Yes.”

Longer silence.

“Because of a Certain Level Zero?”

“Yes.”

Silence.

“What hold does he have on them?”

“None. If you were to ask him, he would say he is embarrassed. Every last one of them will tell you that what they are trying here will not even pay off a small part of what they feel they owe…that certain Level Zero.”

Silence.

“You can go.”

Stiyl turned and started to leave, but before he could get to the door…

“Have you asked yourselves one thing?”

Stiyl turned back. “What would that be?”

“What happens if you fail and she *dies*?” The lights in the chamber went out and Stiyl knew he was dismissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it this far, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This was the longest I've gone with being unable to write on this story. I think that last chapter really took a lot out of me. LOL. On the other hand I put out my fun story of 13K plus words in 36 hours, so it was just a thing. There will be more to come on all the stories, have no fear. Possibly not quite such a torrid pace, but we shall see. When the mood to write strikes, it's hard to stop.
> 
> Again, thank you all who take the time to write in, I love it and appreciate it! Critiques help me write better. IF you have not done so already, check out my other stories.
> 
> OK, back to thinking about other bad things I can do to Uiharu...looks like Index is about to bite her head...


	33. What Happens When Dreams Do Come True?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: violence, death
> 
> Usual disclaimer: not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction for fun
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who is reading this and hopefully enjoying. I appreciate all your writing in with suggestions and comments and critiques!
> 
> Buckle up Buckaroos!

“Big Sister, why are you and Index…”

“attempting to attack friends Saten and Uiharu Misakas 11420”

“and 10032 inquire.”

“Have they threatened Big Sister Misaka 11420 moves to grapple friend Saten.”

“Stop Sisters, there is no danger. They told us that they had confessed to Kamijou.”

The two Sisters looked at each other and then Kamijou.

“Two more competitors”

“For Savior’s affections cries Misaka 11420”

“and Misaka 10032.”

Kamijou leaned over and whispered in Misaka’s ear, “Is it me or are those two completing each other’s sentences a lot more starting like today?”

Misaka nodded slowly.

“Misaka 10032 and Misaka 11420, we were playing a joke on Misaka and Index. We did not really confess to Kamijou, only to each other. We love Kamijou like a Big Brother.”

The two Sisters looked at each other. “Neither of you show any signs of electrical burns declares Misaka 10032.”

“Kamijou stopped Misaka in time,” chuckled Saten.

“I may still bite them,” muttered Index.

“Are we forgiven enough that we can all join you to eat?” asked Uiharu.

“The Sisters, always, you three…”

Uiharu turned on the big, sad, puppy dog eyes.

Index turned to Misaka, “Oh, I can’t resist when she does that! Please let them sit!” Index cried.

“Sigh, Fine,” Misaka said, “Just remember, the three of you have to leave the safety of the hospital sometime…”

Three large sweat drops.

Stiyl made his way back to the hospital conference room where he motioned Kanzaki, Agnese, and Tatemiya over to the corner of the room. He came straight to the point. “I just came from a meeting with Crowley. He made a not so indirect threat against Kuroko. He also said “Healers”, the plural, in describing our group. That man is so paranoid he makes paranoids look normal.”

The four of them looked grim.

“So now we need to not only defend Saten-san against an attack,” said Tatemiya, “But increase our defenses to prevent Kuroko from being killed too?”

“Who wants to kill Kuroko?!”

[SNAP SIZZLE]

“Biribiri, no.” and Kamijou gently put his hand on Misaka’s forearm.

“Who is making these threats?” demanded Index angrily.

Stiyl sighed. He bowed to Misaka. “Your pardon, I did not want to place any more burden on your already overloaded shoulders.”

Index looked at Misaka. She put took Misaka’s hands in hers. “Misaka. Look at me.”

Misaka reluctantly looked at Index.

“Misaka, you are surrounded by people who love you and I say this to you because I love you too. Did you take your medicine today?”

Misaka dropped her gaze to the floor. “I didn’t think I needed it.”

“Do you have it with you?”

“No,” Misaka whispered, ashamed.

“Misaka, Touma is holding you and you are still sparking. None of us are afraid of you. We are afraid *FOR* you.”

“I’ll go!” Uiharu said and then ran out the door.

“Saten NO!!” cried Kanzaki as she literally leaped over Misaka and tackled Saten to the ground. Saten was actually fighting Kanzaki! Sister Agnese dropped her staff and jumped into the fight. Both of them were trying not to hurt Saten.

“Touma! Get Misaka away from Saten!” Index cried out as she jumped in to help Kanzaki.

Kamijou grabbed Misaka in both arms and carried her out the door towards Dr Heaven Canceller’s office.

“Put me down, Baka! This is embarrassing!”

Kamijou carried her to the same alcove where he found Saten and Uiharu earlier and put her down, still holding her arm. He looked her in the eye. “Biribiri, you will listen to me for once, so be quiet,” he said forcefully. “You are Kuroko’s lifeline. The only one who can speak for her, go into her mind and help her, who can make decisions for her. I am so angry with you now for failing to take care of yourself and take your medications and I don’t even know what to say.”

“But...”

“NO! You have no good excuse! If the situation were reversed, I would already be tasting your lightning bolts! Listen! Hear the sizzling? And I am holding you! For once someone is going to stand up to you and that someone is me! How dare you jeopardize little Kuroko like this! How dare you take chances with your physical and mental health! You love Kuroko? You love Index? You love me? Yet you won’t take one little pill to help you through, hopefully, the worst crisis you will ever have to endure? I am furious with you!”

Misaka starts crying.

“You can throw lightning at me all you want, and I can take it, but did you just see your good friend Saten? She went into her healing trance and she was going to try to heal you and she would have DIED! It took THREE people to stop her! What if you hit little, pure Uiharu? Could she survive one of your blasts?”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! You are right, I’m so stupid! I thought I didn’t need them! Please don’t hate me, please! I couldn’t take it if you hate me! I won’t do it again!” Misaka sobbed.

Kamijou’s heart broke, he hated doing this, but Misaka would run roughshod over everyone until she broke herself down. He had needed to break her illusion.  
He tenderly took her in his arms. “Misaka, Misaka, Mikoto…”

She looked up in his eyes, startled; he never called her by her first name. He leaned forward, slowly moved his lips towards her face, then tenderly kissed her cheek. She grabbed him tightly and laid her head on his shoulder next to his and whispered, “I don’t know what I would do without you, I love you so much.”

He just held her tightly.

“Eh-hmm”

They both looked up to see a smiling Uiharu with a cup of water and a pill looking at them shyly.

“I didn’t see anything,” she said.

Misaka reached out and took the water and pill. “Arigato, Uiharu.”

“Pure?” Uiharu asked shyly.

“Like the first snow of Winter on Mount Fuji, Uiharu.”

She giggled and blushed.

The pill worked quickly and Misaka was back under control, even without Kamijou “having to keep a hand in” so to speak. The three of them went back, worried about what they were going to find with Saten. Uiharu had been warned about what had happened by Misaka and Kamijou. When they got back in the room, things were calm. Saten was being watched over by Kanzaki and Sister Agnese while Index and Ianuaria were examining her.

“Aye, Index, oi suspect yuir correct. When the Lassie is near a friend in doir perile, she guies into ain automagical mode loik John’s Pen. We dare no let the Lassie near da puir wee bairn in de ICU!”

“Agreed, Ianuaria. Do you think this is a geas?”

“Aye dinnae ken. Aye suspect it be hair loov o’ hair friends. She be needin’ ta gain controol o’ that.”

“Misaka, are you back under control?” asked Index.

“I am so ashamed. I am so sorry to cause all these problems day after day and all you wanted to do was come here and help! How is Saten?”

“We’re going to find out. Walk slowly towards us. Stop if we say stop.”

Misaka slowly walked towards them, but nothing happened. She got all the way up to Saten who looked like herself again. “Saten, are you ok?”

“They tell me I got in a fight with Kanzaki, so you tell me. I must be crazy.” Saten said with a nervous laugh.

“Saten, I have no excuse for putting you in that position. I am so sorry and I hope you will forgive me.”

“Misaka, you didn’t know and you did help figure something out about me that I need to work on.”

“Yes, at the cost of almost killing you! Thank you so much Kanzaki and Sister Agnese! You all should know that Kamijou already shouted at me about this and I have learned my lesson.” Misaka hung her head in shame. 

You could hear a pin drop.

“Touma shouted at you?” Index asked quietly.

“I could hear him down the hall,” Uiharu confirmed. 

“And I deserved it. I was reckless, foolish, prideful, and he had the right of it. He even said that if the situation was reversed, I would have already been throwing bolts at him for being so stupid.”

“Short Hair, come with me. Sister Orsola, can you come too, please?”

“Of course.”

“Where are we going?”

“The Chapel, for a little peace and quiet.”

Stiyl gathered the little group together again. “As I started to say, someone has taken an unhealthy interest in our little girl, us and a certain Level Zero. He also spoke of “Healers”, plural. Color me concerned, but I don’t think he was just referring to us as a group trying to help Kuroko.”

“Frankly you would think the Old Bastard would be happy we trying to heal one of his precious Espers.”

“He sees plots under every leaf in the forest. It’s his nature.”

“We will need to have guards for Kuroko and more than just Kanzaki for Saten, I think,” said Sister Agnese. “That is no reflection on you, Kanzaki, but even a Saint can be overwhelmed by sheer numbers.”

“Do you think he would kill Saten?” asked Tatemiya.

“No, he would sell her,” Stiyl said with disgust.

They all four looked over at the innocent girl who was listening to Ianuaria raptly. “Over my dead body,” said Kanzaki.

“Ours!” said Sister Agnese in agreement.

Index and Sister Orsola led Misaka into the Chapel and closed the door. “Short Hair, I wanted to keep this small, just us three; I know you are close to overwhelmed now and you have so much more to do today, before we can go home to sleep.”

“Index…”

“Shush, we are here for you.”

Index took Misaka by the hand and led her to a bench. Index sat down first, with her legs crossed, then had Misaka stretch out and lie down, so Index was holding her upper body with her head lying back on Index’s chest. Sister Orsola pulled up a chair next to them as close as she could and took Misaka’s left hand. Index just put her arms around Misaka’s body so that her hands met at Misaka’s waist.

“OK, Misaka. We are going to do silent meditation first. The only goal is for you to start emptying your mind of any stress, OK?”

“Yes,” Sister Orsola said, “Anything you feel weighing on your soul, any guilt you feel, say it out loud and we will absolve you for it. Nothing you say here will leave this room. This is now your sanctuary and our Church. You are safe here.”

A hush fell over the Chapel. Misaka tried to concentrate on her breathing and slow it down. Her head was spinning with everything going on. Index’s hands were in the form of a prayer on her stomach and she could see that Sister Orsola was also apparently praying. 

Misaka took a deep breath and spoke softly: “My first guilt is all the times I was cruel or harsh to Kuroko because of the way she behaved towards me. She was always aggressive in her pursuit of me, yet before, when we found part of her fractured self inside her brain, the only thing she could say clearly to me was, “I love you Mikoto.” Tears started to fall from Misaka’s eyes.

“Misaka you never really hurt her and she knew you were best of friends. And you know you love her too, just in a different way. The fact that her most coherent thought is still her love for you is a wonderous gift. Cherish it,” Index said.

Misaka thought for a while more. “Why wasn’t I with her that night? If I had been with her, this would have never happened. I should have going with her.”

“If wishes were fishes. Misaka, we can ‘what if’ our whole lives away. You have gone with her many times before and I’m sure she has gone on her own many times before. How could you know? Something could just as easily have happened to you while she was away. No, Misaka, you cannot put that on your soul either,” Sister Orsola said.

“Her, her… ”personhood” is so fragmented inside her brain. What if we can’t put it back together? What if I carved up her body like a piece of meat and then it’s for NOTHING! I hurt her and hurt her and hurt her, and this tiny piece of my friend that I found, who only remembers she loves me and is just feeling nothing but pain, is ALL THAT’S LEFT! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!”

The two Nuns looked at each other. 

“If I did all this to her for nothing, I will never forgive myself. Just thinking about it and I want to die. I just want to die.”

“Misaka no!” cried Index.

“Misaka you can’t give up hope now when you are so close!” said Sister Orsola. “You have made great progress today! You found part of her; you will find more!”

“Misaka, I want Sister Orsola to do a special spell for you, I will just help give it some energy, because it needs fuel from someone who loves the target. Just close your eyes and let the spell work on you.”

“Which spell Sister Index?” asked Orsola, puzzled. “I don’t know many.”

“I hope they taught you this one: “Tu mihi semper ades”.

“Oh! Oh yes!”

Sister Orsola had a sweet voice as she sang/chanted the spell. Misaka felt something sink into her body and soul, lifting her spirits. By the time Sister Orsola was done it wasn’t that Misaka felt like a new person, but, for the first time in a few days she felt…hope.

Misaka laid there for another minute, just enjoying being held gently by Index and Sister Orsola, before reaching up with her right hand and touching Index’s head. “Thank you for this gift, my friend,” she said, then turned her head to Sister Orsola and squeezed her hand. “Thank you too.”

Index and Sister Orsola helped Misaka sit back up again. They both looked at her. “Misaka,” Sister Orsola said, “There is no shame in having weakness, we all do. Even God. So, take your medicine to help keep yourself strong for Kuroko. If you find you need our help again, Index and I can do this as many times as you need.”

“I will, and thank you for your care.”

The two Nuns of them made their way back to the conference room, while Misaka went to the Lobby to wait for Shokuhou. She was half way there when she suddenly heard…

“Code Blue Critical Care ICU”  
“Code Blue Critical Care ICU”  
“Code Blue Critical Care ICU”

Kamijou left the conference room after dropping off Saten and Uiharu and was walking with Misakas 11420 and 10032 slowly towards the lobby to go meet Misaka for their next try at unifying Kuroko’s brain.

“Savior Misaka 11420 wishes to inquire if she or”

“Misaka 10032 have any chance at competing with”

“Big Sister or Friend Index for your heart”

“Misaka 10032 asks truly for herself”

“and Misaka 11420.”

Kamijou stopped, startled. This was the last thing he ever expected to be asked so boldly by the Sisters. Truly they were changing. He reached back and scratched his head, trying to gather his thoughts, when…

“Code Blue Critical Care ICU”  
“Code Blue Critical Care ICU”  
“Code Blue Critical Care ICU”

The group of Nuns, Amakusans, Ianuaria, Sasha, and Saten had seated themselves around the table and were getting ready to start discussing what to do next. Uiharu, not being part of the discussions, but wanting to be near the one she loves, sat on a bench near the door.

Index started off by telling everyone that Misaka had found a large piece of Kuroko’s personality intact and that it had recognized her. However, that the rest was still badly fragmented and that Misaka was going to go back in very shortly to see what else could be done.

Sasha told the group she estimated that they had two, three days at most to complete the Russian spell or it would not work at all. A deep sigh went around the room.

“How can we resolve the energy issue?” asked Sister Orsola, “We really have no further mages we could ask.”

Sister Angelene spoke up quietly and shyly, “We could try Leivinia Birdway…”

Pandemonium. Shouts of “Have you lost your mind?” “That train wreck?” “She’s more likely to start the war we’re trying to avoid!”

Suddenly…

“Code Blue Critical Care ICU”

“Code Blue Critical Care ICU” 

“Code Blue Critical Care ICU”

Stiyl saw it, but he was too far away. “GRAB SATEN! HER EYES JUST CHANGED!”

But Saten was like a girl possessed. She was off and running for the door, like an American football player going for a touchdown. She dodged two Amakusans and three Nuns. She caught the whole room flatfooted. But for one little girl.

“NOOOOOOOO!!!” 

Uiharu, Fist of the Gods, the Flower Missile, launched off the bench and caught Saten with her head plowing into Saten’s stomach, knocking the air out of Saten, while Uiharu grappled Saten’s leg with her own arms and legs, toppling Saten to the ground, just by sheer ferocity. Uiharu held onto Saten’s leg like a tick on a dog. She bought precious seconds for Index to literally throw herself on top of Saten and use her body weight to hold her down.

Ianuaria came running up and gently placed her hands on the struggling Saten’s head and shouted “ﻚﺏﻺﻺﻝ!” and Saten went limp.

Uiharu made a knee pillow for Saten’s head and held her, stroking her hair. She looked up at the room and said, “That was too close!”

Kanzaki ruffled Uiharu’s hair. “Nice work!”

Kamijou and the Sisters ran for the CC ICU, not wanting to have Misaka be there by herself. As he ran up the hall to the room, Kamijou collided with…something…that he couldn’t see. Based on all his experience with magic and bad people he knew that something was up. He grabbed whatever or whoever it was with his right hand. Suddenly he was holding a large man who looked just as surprised as Kamijou.

“What? How did you cancel my power?”

“Who the hell are you and what did you do?” countered Kamijou.

“Fuck you, there’s nothing you can do for her now!”

Kamijou reached back: “Let me destroy your illusion!” and punched the man as hard as he could in the face.

The big man fell down, but pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Kamijou. Just as he went to pull the trigger, Kamijou heard a loud < BANG> from behind him and saw the man’s shoulder fountain blood as he dropped his pistol. Kamijou quickly kicked the pistol behind him as he lept at the man.

“What did you do, you bastard?!” Kamijou shouted at the man, grabbing his shirt and shaking him.

“Heh heh heh,” the man chortled. He made a funny grinding noise with his teeth and foam came out of his mouth, “Fuh..you…” and he died.

“DAMNIT!” shouted Kamijou as he punched the floor. 

Misakas 11420 and 10032 both came up holding pistols and looking around; Misaka 11420’s Large pistol still had smoke coming out of the barrel.

“Misaka 11420 asks if Savior is whole.”

“I’m fine, thanks to you.”

Misaka came running up and took in the situation in a glance. “Sisters, you need to flee now! Before Anti-Skill arrives! I will call when it is safe. Go! Hide out!”

The two Sisters nodded, holstered their weapons and disappeared silently.

[bang]

“Was that a gunshot?” asked Kanzaki.

Setting Saten gently down, Uiharu ran out the door towards the sound, pinning on her Judgement armband as she ran. “Judgement Officer Uiharu Kazari: Shots Fired! Shots Fired! Academy City Hospital Critical Care ICU!”

“All units, shots fired, Academy City Hospital Critical Care ICU.”

Lieutenant Yomikawa was at the CP outside the hospital when she heard: “Judgement Officer Uiharu Kazari: Shots Fired! Shots Fired! Academy City Hospital Critical Care ICU!”

“All units, shots fired, Academy City Hospital Critical Care ICU.”

“Lock this place down, NOW! Double the perimeter guards! Throw me my shield!”

She caught the big heavy shield in mid-air like it weighed nothing. “TAC Squad, on the double, let’s go!” and they ran off towards the hospital entrance.

Misaka ran to the window and saw the Doctors and Nurses working frantically on Kuroko. Meanwhile Kamijou quickly searched the body of the dead man as Uiharu ran up to him, panting. “Kamijou are you ok?”

“Yes, but this guy did something to Kuroko!”

“Is he dead?”

“Yeah, he crunched something in his mouth and committed suicide when I caught him after…someone shot him when he tried to shoot me.”

“Who shot him?”

“I can truthfully say that I did not see who shot him, Uiharu, and we can leave it at that.”

“Ohhhhh…”

“Ah ha!” said Kamijou, as he pulled out a small hard case and opened it. “Look! There are syringes in here! We need to show the Doctor!” He ran off to the ICU.

“Suspect down, suspect deceased. Judgement Officer in danger. CSI needed.”

“Doctor Heaven Canceller! I think she got injected with this!” Kamijou called from the door. 

“What is it labeled Kamijou?”

“Sodium Bicarb, 20 cc, 25%”

“Get the kidney machine in here stat!”

“What happened?”

“Whoever did this is trying to kill her by making it look like her kidneys failed and poisoned her!”

Kamijou stepped back into a hallway with a lot of guns pointed at him. He threw his hands in the air. “Don’t shoot!”

“Don’t shoot!” shouted Uiharu at the same time.

“It’s ok, I know him,” said Lieutenant Yomikawa. “Kamijou-sama, what happened here?”

“I was coming here to meet Biri, I mean Misaka to try to connect with Kuroko’s mind again when I heard the Code Blue. I was worried about Misaka-san, so I started running. When I got to here, I collided with something or someone invisible, so I was suspicious and grabbed it.”

“Sounds like you,” said Yomikawa.

“This guy appeared in my arms and said something about there was nothing I could do for her now, so I told him I would destroy his illusion and punched him. He fell down and pulled a gun, that one over there.” Kamijou pointed the one he had kicked away.

“What happened next?”

“I heard a shot from behind me and it hit the guy in the shoulder, so I grabbed him and asked him what did he do to little Kuroko. He just laughed at me and then crunched on something in his mouth. He foamed a little, told me some bad words, and then died. Uiharu and Misaka came while I was searching him. I found a case with some syringes in it and let Dr. Canceller know what he might have used on Kuroko and then here we are.”

“Did you see who shot the man?” asked Yomikawa.

“No, the shot came from behind me and I never saw who fired it, I was concentrating on him.”

Yomikawa visibly relaxed. “He definitely claimed he tried to harm Kuroko?”

“Yes, absolutely.”

She punched the wall. “Why? Why now?”

“No ID on him Ma’am,” said an Anti-Skill officer.

“OK, let’s wait for the ME. Kamijou-sama, about what time did he crunch on the whatever it was?” 

“About seven minutes ago, Yomikawa-sama.”

“Well that should set the TOD for the ME easily. OK, I know where to find all of you. Be careful!”

“Yes, we will.”

Kamijou, Misaka, and Uiharu came back to see the conference room was in a state. Weapons were out, Saten was behind a barricade of Nuns and Amakusans and it was obvious that everyone was in a “no prisoners” mood. Kamijou went in first with his hands high. “It’s just us, no duress.”

Index ran at him, only to be caught by Kanzaki’s arms. “Touma! What happened? I was so worried!”

Misaka and Uiharu came in, now that it was a little safer. “Baka fought the assassin who tried to kill Kuroko.”

“What happened?” cried Index.

“Here’s the bad news,” said Kamijou, “What he gave her was to kill her kidneys and fill her blood with bad kidney stuff. So, all your hard work just got wiped out.”

“GROAN.”

“Ach, Laddie. Wuir her kidnies huirt? Uir ye dinnae ken?”

“Assuming I just understood you, he was trying to damage them by polluting her blood with this chemical and they are hooking her up to a machine to clean her blood to try to stop it.”

“All right, ya Sassenach bastards, this wee Lassie is dependen on uis! Ui tu ya Ruskie Domenetrix weir no gonna let sum bastidge win loik this!”

“GRRRRRRRRRR!”

A Dozen voices: “Kamijou, we love you but, GET OUT!!”

Kamijou smiled his gentle smile at everyone to show he understood and gave his deepest bow as he left the room with Misaka and Uiharu. They were a few feet down the hall when Misaka suddenly stopped. “Oh, my goodness, I forgot Shokuhou! Quick, we need to go to the lobby!”

They all quickly went to the Lobby were a slightly impatient Shokuhou was waiting for them. “I’m so sorry we made you wait.”

“Oh, I’m suuurrreeee you had a good reason, Sparky,” she said.

“Actually, she did,” said Uiharu, still wearing her Judgement armband. “Someone just tried to murder Kuroko. She coded again about thirty minutes ago after someone injected her with a potentially lethal drug.”

“That. That’s not funny,” stuttered Shokuhou.

“No. It’s not,” replied Uiharu. “Just to dot my eyes and cross my tees, where were you for the last ninety minutes, so I can cross you off the list of suspects?”

“Uiharu,” said Misaka gently, “Shokuhou has been trying to help Kuroko.”

“That may be,” said Uiharu, “But Shirai has told me in the past of her fear of Shokuhou-san, so I just want to be sure. It will save her an interview with Anti-Skill later.”

Shokuhou seemed amused. “Ninety minutes ago, I was having lunch at my dorm’s café, I then met with my Dorm Mother to let her know I might be late tonight because of my work here with Misaka and Kuroko. I then rode here in the car from Tokiwadai and was in the Lobby waiting.”

“Excellent, thank you. One less thing to worry about.”

“Shokuhou, they tried for Kuroko, they might try for any of us. Be careful!”

“Oh, Misaka. Are you going soft on me in your old age? People might think we are becoming friends!”

“Oh, Shokuhou, and I thought your love for me was true!” and Misaka blew her a kiss.

“Thank the gods Kuroko can’t see this,” said Uiharu giggling.

“Then we are off for tonight, because I doubt they will want us to strain her. Please, Misaka, call me and update me about her before you sleep tonight, no matter the time.”

“I will, Shokuhou, I promise. Thank you for coming. I’m sorry about the waste of time. Please. Be careful, the assassin was invisible until Kamijou touched him.”

“Did he talk?”

“He suicided.”

“What?”

“Shokuhou, something bad is going on. That’s too hardcore for this situation.”

“I will take this seriously Sparky. Thank you for the warning.” Shokuhou went back out front and got in her car and left.

“Kamijou, I’m going to go see Kuroko, but if they are working magic, I know you can’t go too. Do you mind waiting for me, maybe in the little alcove? I can meet you there and we will have some privacy.”

“OK, Biribiri. If you hear loud noises, it may be me snoring.”

She punched his shoulder lightly. “Uiharu, do you want to come with me?”

“No, I will go out to the CP and turn in my report so I can knock that out. I will see you back at the conference room, OK?”

“Sounds good. You be careful too!”

Misaka headed back up to the CC ICU and went and changed to the scrubs. She checked in at the desk and remembered what she had in her pocket all this time. She have the nurse the Judgment armband and asked if it could be sterilized so she could put it in the room. The nurse said she would bring it there in five minutes. The Nurse then escorted Misaka to the doors, where she had to be checked and frisked, thoroughly (ick), by the Anti-Skill officer before she could go in the room. It was her first time seeing Kuroko hooked up to the Kidney machine and it just added to the horror of everything that the poor little girl was undergoing.

The first thing she noticed was the recording had been turned off, so she restarted it, making sure it was her violin music playing. She pulled up a chair and took Kuroko’s hands and started talking. She told her everything that had been going on with her Sisters, the dream, the Network takeover and aftermath. Uiharu fighting her sister and getting stabbed. Saten finding her magic and becoming a healer.

Misaka told Kuroko how much she missed her. She told her that Shokuhou was helping her with looking for Kuroko inside her mind to try to bring her out of her coma. How Misaka would be coming back to look for her again tomorrow and hoped to find her again and reunite them soon, because she was lonely without her bodyguard.

“Kuroko, there’s so many things I would like to have you here to talk about because you always give good advice and I miss it.”

Misaka stared at Kuroko’s face, wishing for a sign, but there was none.

She moved closer to Kuroko’s ear so she could whisper. “Kuroko, when I was inside you, I saw some of your memories and I understand you better, I think. I want you to know I’m so sorry for my lack of patience with you sometimes. For my lack of empathy. As many times as you were over the top with your aggressive moves, there were many times you could be sweet and loving too.”

Misaka stroked Kuroko’s hands and kissed them gently.

“Shirai, I have declared my love for Kamijou, as have three others. I’m not sure how love works. I’m not sure about the…physical things or if I’m even interested in them. I know you are and that you love me and want that. It’s confusing for me, because I love you too. Just…not like Kamijou, I think.”

Misaka looked at Kuroko’s face again. She never let go of her hands and was constantly stroking them.

“But I promise to treat you better Kuroko, because now I’ve learned my lesson about what I have lost without you. There’s a huge hole in my heart. I promise that as soon as you are able, I’m blowing my allowance and taking you someplace special, just you and me, and we will enjoy some alone time. But you have to come back to me! Please come back to me, Imouto.”

For just a second Misaka thought she was dreaming, because she could swear, she felt Kuroko’s hands squeeze hers. 

“Kuroko, if you can hear me squeeze my hands.”

A slight, gentle pressure.

“NURSE!”

The nurse came running. “Nurse put your hands on top of hers and tell me if I’m crazy.”

The nurse complied.

“Kuroko, please squeeze my hands twice.”

Light squeeze…Light Squeeze.

“Please tell me you felt that!” Misaka said with tears filling her eyes.

The nurse looked at her with tears in her eyes too, “I did! Let me call Dr Heaven Canceler!” She ran to her desk.

“Oh, Kuroko, Kuroko, Kuroko!” Misaka kissed her hands several times.

Dr Heaven Canceller came bustling in the room. “A breakthrough I hear?” 

“Put your hands over hers!” Misaka said excitedly. 

The Doctor did so.

“Kuroko, please squeeze my hands three times.”

Light Squeeze. Light Squeeze…

Light Squeeze.

“Wonderful! She’s responding to external commands!” He pulled out some tools from a drawer and started going over Kuroko’s body, by touching her with different instruments in different places and seeing how she reacted.

“OK, minor improvements, but good! The joke is on whoever tried to kill her! It may have actually helped to wake her up!”

“Can we try again tomorrow to visit her mind?”

“Let’s see how she passes the night but I think yes.”

Misaka gave him a kiss, which made him turn red again.

She ran out of the room, past the changing rooms and down to the alcove where Kamijou was waiting. He was laying on the sofa with his arms behind his head, just resting and looking at the ceiling. Misaka didn’t even think about what she was doing: she threw herself on top of him crying out, “She squeezed my hands! Kamijou! She squeezed my hands!” and then she started crying tears of happiness.

“That’s wonderful, Misaka!” he said, wrapping his arms around her, to hold her and keep her from falling off. After a moment he took one hand and wiped her tears away. They looked into each other’s eyes and Misaka realized she was wearing very thin scrubs and pressed tightly against Kamijou. He looked at her. She slowly leaned her head forward and their lips touched. They finally had their first real kiss. Kamijou put the hand that had been wiping away her tears behind her head to support it as she put her hands on either side of his head.

After a few moments, Misaka broke the kiss to come up for air. “If that’s what my first kiss is like, we should have done this a long time ago!”

“It was worth the wait.”

“Big Sister have Misakas 11420 and 10032 waited a respectful enough period of time that we may now approach without causing undue distress inquires Misaka 11420.”

“SHRIEK! You saw?!” cried Misaka as she virtually teleported off of Kamijou, both of them a lovely scarlet color.

“Misaka 10032 confirms adding that an additional four thousand two hundred and forty-nine other Sisters did as well to be accurate corrects Misaka 10032.”

“SHRIEK! Please tell me you blocked Last Order!”

“Misaka 11420 informs Big Sister that Last Order gleefully was describing Big Sister’s activities to Accelerator.”

“SHRIEK!”

“And Misaka Worst adds Misaka 10032.”

“SHRIEK!”

“Misaka, what’s wrong, I can hear you screaming down the hallway,” said Uiharu as she came into the alcove. She saw Misaka in disheveled scrubs, blushing. Kamijou, blushing. Two Sisters looking, well, like they normally look.

“Oh, dear…did your Sisters catch you and Kamijou…making…in public…I thought…” Uiharu turned redder than Misaka and looked like she might faint.

“SHRIEK! UIHARU! I don’t! I wouldn’t!”

The Sisters looked at each other and then Uiharu. “Friend Uiharu, Misaka 10032 infers that you are referring to touching of No-Go zones while in public areas and you suspect Big Sister and Savior of those activities?”

“Actually, until now, Misaka would have been the last person I would have suspected of that.”

SNAP CRACKLE SIZZLE

“Biribiri no! She’s young and pure!

“I’ll give her a three second head start…grrrrrr.”

Uiharu closed her eyes and waited to see her ancestors. Instead she heard a sound like glass breaking. She cracked her eyes open and saw Kamijou had stopped Misaka’s attack. She sweat dropped.

“Misaka, two things. Firstly tell the girls your good news. Secondly: go change into your normal clothes and go check on the spell people and tell them your good news and let me know if it’s safe. I will just stay here and…smile contentedly.”

“You!”

“Uh, uh, uh! I’m still holding you!”

k

“What’s your good news, Misaka-san?” asked Uiharu timidly.

Misaka tried to glare at Uiharu, but the news was too exciting, so she smiled instead. “Kuroko squeezed my hand! Several times! On command!”

Uiharu burst into tears and ran forward and hugged Misaka. 

“Misaka 10032 is so very happy…”

“As is Misaka 11420, to hear this…”

“wonderful news states Misaka 10032”

“and Misaka 11420 happily.”

“Would you all like to come with me while I quickly change and then go see the mages?”

“I would,” Uiharu says.

“Misaka Sisters will stay with Savior Misaka 10032 states to Big Sister.”

“OK, you three behave,” Misaka said looking at Kamijou. “PLU-TONE-EE-UM!” She and Uiharu went off.

Gulp.

Kamijou sat back down on the sofa and said, “OK, Misakas, come sit with me,” and he patted either side of him on the sofa. “I assume you stayed because of your previous question?”

Both Sisters nodded at him, actually looking a little shy, unusual as they normally don’t really have facial expressions.

“It doesn’t help your anxiety that when you arrived right now you found your Big Sister in a very compromising position with me, having her first kiss, not only with me, but ever.”

Both Sisters nodded.

Kamijou took one hand from each Sister and held it. “I’m going to talk with you both from the heart. Just as you can not really tell lies, I will honor you the same way. First, I notice the two of you have gone back to completing each other’s sentences again. Why is that?”

“Misaka 10032 answers that she as become much closer to Misaka 11420 when Misaka 11420 was the only one to support her in her loneliness when she was deserted by the other Sisters Misaka 10032 answers truthfully.”

“And Misaka 11420 finds herself attracted to Misaka 10032 as a person with her dreams and thoughts and wishes to share them more closely states Misaka 11420 honestly.”

“Misaka 10032, you were this Kamijou’s first kiss and I treasure it like the rarest of flowers or gifts. Misaka 11420, you were my second kiss and I treasure it just as much because of its fiery passion. I had never been kissed before in my life and then to have two beautiful girls give me the most precious of gifts, their first kiss, within moments of each other was the most overwhelming and wonderful thing to ever happen to me, ever.”

The two Sisters looked at each other and blushed.

“Now, the third person to declare their love for me has bestowed her first kiss ever on me and I feel like the richest man in the world! Never has one man been so blessed.”

He took the time to look each Sister deeply in the eye.

“Please don’t think of me as a wonderful prize. I am deeply flawed and cursed with horrible luck. My life is one misfortune following another, which will make it very difficult for anyone who ends up being with me. You need to know I love you all! I have not chosen anyone because of this horrible misfortune.”

“Savior! How is this a Misfortune inquires Misaka 11420…”

“and Misaka 10032?”

“My sweet Sisters, so beautiful and innocent. Full of love and wonder. Don’t you understand? Once Kamijou chooses the one he wishes to love, he hurts the other three and they lose their smiles! This Kamijou never wants anyone to lose their smile! That is why I want time. Time to date all four of you. For all of you to spend time with me and see what my life is really like, to live the misfortune and see if that is something you can endure. Perhaps you will decide it is not for you and then Kamijou will not break your hearts by choosing one over another.”

The Sisters stared at Kamijou, apparently this was not what they were expecting.

“Lovely Sisters. Let me guess. You are both very self-confident all the time, yet here you were thinking that because you were “clones” you couldn’t compete with Misaka and Index.”

The two Sisters nodded shyly.

“I want you to know that I am very sad that you thought so little of me…and of yourselves! Shame on you for thinking you are not worthy of any man’s love! For shame! You are both wonderful girls, fun to be around, intelligent and exciting. Who else could think to dance and scare Kamijou like that, Misaka 11420? Who else could have made such an impassioned plea on the bridge like that, Misaka 10032? You are girls. Humans. Persons!”

The Sisters were sitting straighter and looking…happier?

“No, this Kamijou feels like the luckiest man alive that the two of you find him worthy of not only your first kisses but your Confessions! Not only that, you have both saved his life! I am doubly blessed! So, to answer your question in a straightforward way: you already are equal to Misaka and Index in competing for my heart.”

“Savior!” Both girls decided they wanted their second kiss, which led to an unfortunate collision, an overbalancing, and a tumble into a pile, with Kamijou’s head in Misaka 11420’s cleavage and Misaka 10032’s head impacting Kamijou’s family jewels.

A high pitched: “Such misfortune” rang out.

Misaka changed back to her regular clothes while Uiharu kept her company. “Wow, there really wasn’t much between you and Kamijou wearing those, was there?” said the little trouble maker with a smile.

“He’s not here to protect you now,” warned Misaka.

“Kuroko is right there; you don’t want to do anything rash!” giggled Uiharu.

“Oh, no!” said Misaka.

“What’s wrong?” asked Uiharu, concerned.

“I broke my promise to Index!” Misaka wailed, “ I told her I would wait until she was free from that spell before doing anything so she could too!”

“You mean all this time and she has never kissed Kamijou?!”

“No! Never! And now I broke my promise to a Nun!”

“Well, hopefully she will forgive you,” Uiharu said, “After she’s done biting you!”

Misaka looked at Uiharu in a panic. “She wouldn’t!”

“She’s bitten Kamijou for less.”

The two girls quietly entered the conference room. They noticed that the group was definitely still working on their spell. But Kanzaki and Stiyl were apparently on guard duty as they alerted the moment the door opened and relaxed when they saw who it was. Saten was sleeping at the back of the room on a sofa with Sister Orsola standing watch over her. Uiharu immediately went over to her girlfriend to check on her, while Misaka went to check in with Kanzaki and Stiyl.

“How is the spell going?”

“Pretty well, they are almost done. It helps to have a Healer leading it.”

“Can I address the group when they finish?”

“Of course.”

“Is Index involved with the Spell?”

“No, because she is still sustaining.”

“Will it disturb the spell if I take her out of the room for a few moments?”

“Not at all.”

“Thank you.”

Misaka got up her courage and went over to the little Nun and tapped her on her shoulder. Index looked up at her and smiled. Misaka motioned for her to come out in the hallway with her. Index nodded and followed her out.

Misaka swallowed hard and said, “Index, I am going to tell you two things: one really good and one really bad. I will start with the good. I was just with Kuroko and she squeezed my hand when I asked her to. Repeatedly. She even does it for the Doctor. I will tell the others when they finish their spell.”

Index’s face lit up and she squeed. “Oh, I’m so happy!”

“Now the really bad, Index,” Misaka said. “I don’t even know how to tell you this. I betrayed you.”

“What do you mean?” Index said puzzled.

“I went to tell Kamijou first, since I knew he was alone and couldn’t participate in anything and I felt bad for him…and…I KISSED HIM! After I promised you, I wouldn’t do anything while you couldn’t touch him!”

Misaka covered her face with her hands. “I’m horrible! You’ve been so good to me, so kind, and helped me and I betrayed you!”

There was a silence. Misaka waited in shame with her face covered. Then she heard something she didn’t expect. Index was…laughing? She peeked out from between her fingers. There was no doubt about it, Index was laughing. She was full-on, holding her sides, trying not to fall down laughing.

“Oh, Short Hair! Hohohohoho! Oh, your face! So serious!” Index chortled, “”Index, I betrayed you” like you murdered Touma.” She kept on laughing.

“You’re not mad?”

“Only that I lost the bet!”

“Bet?”

“We had a pool on when you would finally have your first kiss. I had picked yesterday. I don’t know who had today, we need to ask Saten when she wakes up.”

“You all were betting on MY FIRST KISS?!”

“We needed something happy to distract ourselves, Misaka.”

“How…how much was the pool?”

“1000 Yen to buy a day. It was up to 70,000 Yen last I heard.”

“HOW MANY PEOPLE PLAYED?”

“A lot: Your friends, Dr Canceller…”

“The Doctor?!”

“Yomikawa, Konori, Dorm Mother…”

“DORM MOTHER?!”

Misaka turned bright red and thought she would pass out.

“Let’s see, Accelerator, Misaka Worst – she bet on never.”

“Grrrrrrrrr.”

“A whole bunch of your Sisters too.”

“My Sisters!”

“Even Stiyl.”

“I’m so humiliated, how can I face them all again?”

“With your head high and chest out…OK, what passes for a chest.”

“OH! You’re a fine one to talk! Flatty Patty!”

And they both started laughing.

They went back in the room and the spell had just completed. Everyone was standing up and stretching. It looks like they had woken Saten up as well as she was seated and holding hands with Uiharu.

Misaka spoke up. “If I could have everyone’s attention for a moment. First, I would like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all your efforts to save my best friend. I can never repay you. Next, I would like to give you a piece of good news. The assassin’s attempt produced a good result. I spent some time with Kuroko while you were working your magic. She responded to my voice and squeezed my hands on command multiple times and did it for the doctor too!”

Cheers!

“The doctor says this is a very good sign. I could not dive into her brain tonight, due to the attack, but will be doing so tomorrow morning.”

Uiharu stood up, “One other thing, very important. Saten who had today in the pool?”

Saten gaped. “No way!”

Misaka turned deep red and wanted to die.

“Saten, look at her face!” said the evil little Uiharu.

“Oh, my gods!” cried Saten, “Just a moment, it was…oh dear.”

“Who?” said Misaka.

“Your Dorm Mother.”

Misaka felt the room spin. “I’m not telling her!”

The group broke up with Amakusans being detailed off as guards for Kuroko for the night. It was decided that Uiharu would spend the night with Saten and Kanzaki, for safety’s sake. Misaka’s Sisters would be rooming with her and Index at her dorm room, as planned. Kamijou was going to stay with one of his friends for the night just to not be in his own apartment. Misaka had the car come to pick up her large group again and they all squeezed in. 

They stopped first to drop off Kanzaki, Uiharu and Saten and then went on to drop off Kamijou.

“Uiharu, you won’t mind sharing with me tonight, will you?” asked Saten as they walked from the elevator to her door.

“I’m small and won’t take up much room,” Uiharu replied. She noticed the weird red dot moving across the wall towards Saten. She kicked Saten in the back of her knees to drop her to the ground and screamed “GUN!” to warn Kanzaki. Uiharu then threw herself on top of Saten to cover her love’s head and body as she heard Kanzaki’s sword come out. A dart imbedded itself in the wall just above Uiharu’s body covering Saten and then the sound of rifle and automatic weapons fire began.

Uiharu fumbled out her communicator: “Judgment Officer Uiharu! Shots fired! Shots fired! Officer needs assistance! Officer needs assistance. Officer pinned down by multiple gunman! Sakugawa Middle School Dorm Twelve. Pushing locator now.”

There was another round of gunfire and she felt several heavy blows to her back. She pushed the locator Button and the officer down button. “Officer down, Officer needs assistance, Sakugawa Middle Dorm I’ve been shot…” and she gave in to the darkness.

BUWAH BUWAH

“Shots fired! shots fired! Officer down, Officer needs assistance, Officer shot, Sakugawa Middle School Dorm 12.”

“Shots fired! shots fired! Officer down, Officer needs assistance, Officer shot, Sakugawa Middle School Dorm 12.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” screamed Yomikawa as she put her cruiser into a power slide and gunned it for all it was worth towards the dorms, praying she would not be too late.

Kanzaki was doing what she could to deflect the bullets from the girls but Uiharu had been hit badly and something was wrong with Saten too. Suddenly she sensed a presence behind her that she knew. It was Itsuwa with her spear and she was spinning it like a madwoman deflecting more bullets than Kanzaki. Neither of them could attack, but at least they could protect. 

“How many?” asked Kanzaki.

“At least seven,” answered Itsuwa.

Suddenly they heard new weapons firing, but these were directed away from them and towards their attackers. A huge firefight appeared to be breaking out.

Misaka 11420 looked startled. “Big Sister, Misaka 19054 reports a large attack on friends Uiharu, Saten, and Kanzaki with multiple attackers and weapons. Friends Uiharu and Saten are down and may be injured. Other Sisters are vectoring to the site Misaka 11420 relays.”

“Driver, please turn around and take us back to where you dropped out friends off, they are in trouble and I need to go help.”

“Yes Miss.”

As the driver start to make the U-Turn, Misaka saw a reddish-yellow glow suddenly appear and head towards the left side of the car. “Look out!” Misaka shouted as she tried to put up a shield. The missile hit her electromagnetic shield, but still detonated, penetrating the car on the left side and rolling it over.

After a minute or so Misaka regained her senses. She smelled smoke. She used her powers to blow the door off her side of the car and get out. The car was upside down. She reached back in and dragged Index out and pulled her away from the car and set her down. She went to the front on her side and ripped that door off and dragged Kamijou out as well, setting him near to Index, but not touching. She dialed 911 on her phone and put it on speaker and when they answer started shouting her location and that they were under attack by people with rockets.

She went to the other side of the car and pulled off the doors. Blood ran out. She pulled out Misaka 11420 whose left arm was hanging on with just shreds, it had been destroyed by the missile hit. Misaka’s rage started to build. She looked down the street and could see a group of people starting to come their way. She used her power to quickly lift her Sister next to Index. She looked inside and shrieked. Misaka 10032’s left leg was gone. Misaka flashed back to Misaka 9982.

“NOOOOOOO!!!!”

She gently used her powers to lift Misaka 10032 and her missing leg out and laid her down next to Index as well. Se was shouting in the phone she had people with massive injuries that needed an ambulance right away; that they had limb amputations. She could hear babbling on the phone. She set the phone next to her Sisters because se knew they could trace the location. The driver was dead; his head was gone. 

Misaka felt the power building with her rage. It was her bad dream becoming reality. “YOU ASSHOLES ARE DONE! THE GLOVES ARE OFF!” she screamed at the people coming towards her with all sorts of guns. She saw one of them start to raise another RPG. Funny, it was easier to flip up a manhole cover in real life than in her dream.

< SHAKA BOOM >

The man with the RPG and the two people closest to him…no longer existed. Misaka was glowing white, the whole block blacked out as did the next two. The clouds overhead roiled. The remaining men opened fire on Misaka, but their bullets vaporized ten feet away from her.

“THIS IS FOR MY SISTERS YOU SONSABITCHES!”

Ten and fifteen-foot-wide lightning bolts saturated the area where the shooters were located, leaving smoking holes behind.

Only smoking holes. 

She looked and could see the ambulances coming. She could feel the Earth’s magnetic lines, so she used those to lift off and fly towards where her friends were in danger.

Kamijou raised his head as he saw her take off and said, “Oh my God! Level 6!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To quote the great Yogi Berra, "It's deja vu all over again!"
> 
> Well, kinda.
> 
> Hope this kept you on the edge of your seats!
> 
> As always, I welcome your comments and critiques and I thank you kindly for reading!


	34. On the Level

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extreme violence, death 
> 
> Per our protocol: not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction
> 
> Thanks to everyone's help with the last chapter, especially the 0100 double tap. Oi, me embarrassed. Also had some good suggestions for some edits that I made, thanks for that. Keep writing it, it keeps me motivated!
> 
> Here we go with another, not too long chapter. This will answer a few questions...

Kamijou struggled to his feet and looked at the girls laid out next to him. Index was breathing but had a huge bruise on her head, The Sisters had devastating wounds so he went to them. Misaka 11420’s arm was all but destroyed and she was bleeding heavily. He took off one of his shoelaces and fashioned a tourniquet and tied it off around the stump until the bleeding stopped. 

He then moved to Misaka 10032 and saw her leg and knew why Misaka was a Level 6. Kamijou pulled of his belt and made a second tourniquet and pulled it as tight as he could around her stump to control the bleeding as well. He saw that both Sisters were still breathing. Then he heard squawking sounds and found Misaka’s phone he picked it up and answered the operator. He told them of the wounds, how bad and that he thought the girls were dying. He could see the ambulances so he stood up and started waving to get their attention.

He then pulled out his own phone and called Uiharu and got no answer. Then he tried Saten. Then Yomikawa. Finally, Konori answered. “Kamijou what the hell is going on?”

“Listen, our car was ambushed by someone using a rocket. Ambulances will be here in a minute. Listen this is urgent! You remember that damned dream?”

“Yes.” 

“OK, her two Sisters were in the car with us. One has had her arm almost blown off and the other has had her leg blown off.”

“NO!”

“Listen to me! Misaka saw a Sister killed by Accelerator after he ripped her leg off in front of her. She has never gotten over that! After she got Misaka 10032 out of the car she went Level 6! Do you understand? There were a lot of guys shooting at us. She RailGunned a freaking Manhole cover at them, like the dream, and vaporized some of them and then rained gigantic lightening bolts down on the rest! Now she flew off like a White Demon towards Saten’s dorm because someone is trying to kill Saten and Uiharu!”

“Holy Shit!”

“She’s not out of control, but she’s not showing mercy either! They shot first and they shot a lot. She just shot bigger! Warn your people!! I’m going to run there now; the ambulances are here.” < CLICK >

Siren screaming, Yomikawa came up to the dorm and skidded to a stop. Her windshield was immediately riddled with bullets. She opened her door and rolled out, running to the back of the car. She popped open her trunk and got her shield. “This is Yomikawa, I’m under heavy automatic weapons fire, I can see the dorm, I see two females attempting to hold off the attackers, but I do not see the shooters. It sounds like two groups fighting each other. I need the TAC squad.”

She could hear occasional rifle fire and then the sound of a .50 Cal sniper rifle. After the sniper rifle fired the automatic fire diminished somewhat. “Yomikawa, I have my shield, I’m moving in to try to rescue the trapped victims.” As she left the shelter of the car, her shield took several hits. She pushed forward. 

“Lieutenant Yomikawa from Central, over”

“Yomikawa, I’m a little busy, over.”

“Credible report from 177th Judgment a Level Six, repeat Level Six Esper is heading your way, over.”

“Am I caught in her nightmare now?” Yomikawa thought.

“Yomikawa to Central, deploy ManPad Capacity Down at the Dorms! Code Red!”

Yomikawa kept pressing forward to the steps of the dorm. “Kanzaki, this is Yomikawa! I’m coming up!”

“Watch your head!”

Yomikawa took a chance, lowered her shield and ducked low to race up the steps. When she got to the top, she raised up the shield again and slowly came out, using the shield to block between the bullets and Kanzaki. As she backed into place, she could see the two girls lying in a pool of blood.

“We both have what we wanted: a Level 6, and a way to create one.”

“Your methods are not reproducible.”

“Don’t be hasty. They work on valid, scientific, psychological methods. Think of it as physics applied psychologically. Levers applied in the correct locations. ‘Give me a lever long enough and a fulcrum on which to place it, and I shall move the world.’”

“Archimedes”

“You’ll have my full, written report, with documentation, in forty-eight hours. My fee?”

“In the specified account within one hour after receiving a satisfactory report.”

“Excellent. My transport?” 

“At the airport, once I receive the report.”

“Be seeing you.” The old man in the lab coat let the room while the upside-down man in the bubbling tube frowned. 

He turned to the screen to watch the Level 6. “Yes, a Level 6, but how to control her?”

Kamijou watched as all three girls were treated and loaded into ambulances and taken away, sirens screaming. He pulled out a small stone with his left hand and held it to his ear as he started running to Saten’s dorm. 

“I can’t believe you never lost this or touched it with your right hand.”

“Stiyl, we’re in it deep. Index is on her way to the hospital with both Misaka Sisters. Our car was hit by a missile. Index is knocked out with a huge bruise on her head. The Sisters…the Sisters…are very bad. One lost her arm, the other her leg.”

“Sweet Jesus, may God have mercy on them. What else?”

“There’s a huge battle over at Saten’s dorm with Kanzaki and gunmen. Misaka’s other Sisters are there trying to help, but they say Saten and Uiharu appear to be injured; but it gets worse. Misaka turned Level 6, like her dream. She vaporized the people attacking us and has flown off to Saten’s dorm.”

“Damn them!”

“What if they try to attack Kuroko again tonight?”

“They will run into many furious Amakusans, Kamijou, fear not for her.”

“OK, I’m on my way to try to help Kanzaki or stop Misaka or both.”

“I will wait here for the girls; I will try to get Ianuaria to help.”

Kamijou shoved the stone back in his pocket. He ran faster.

Kanzaki took a breather behind the shield. “Have you spotted any of them?” Yomikawa asked as shots continued to hit the shield. 

“I know where all of the are on this side,” replied Kanzaki. “The Sisters are fully engaged on the other side and have no one to spare for here.”

“If I can cover the girls with the spear maiden behind me, can you safely go on the offensive?”

Kanzaki smiled wryly at Yomikawa. “Safely? In a battle?”

“I will fire a few shots to give you a chance to break away. Where should I aim?”

“See those red shrubs there? How they move against the wind?”

“Done.” Yomikawa pulled her sidearm. “Ready?”

[BAM BAM BAM BAM]

Kanzaki lept over the railing to the ground and sprinted into the distance. Yomikawa backed up further to the girls. She took a quick glance at Saten and saw what looked like a dart in her neck. She pulled it out and set it aside. She looked at Uiharu who was lying on top of Saten, trying to protect her friend. Uiharu had three large caliber wounds in her back, one at the base of her spine.

Yomikawa set the shield and braced it with her foot and left arm, reaching down with her right hand and checked Uiharu’s neck for a pulse. There was one, but it was weak.

Yomikawa cursed. Where was her TAC team? Then, in the distance she heard, “My magic name is Salvare000, "Be the salvation of those who cannot be saved" you picked a poor night to attack the helpless.”

Then the short-lived screams.

Kamijou ran like his life and Misaka’s depended on it. He could see a glow up in the air ahead of him, mainly because the lights kept going out on the ground in front of him.  
His head hurt like hell; he was pretty sure he had a mild concussion, but nothing would stop him from helping the girls or Misaka. Nothing.

Stiyl made his way to the Emergency Room and waited. He heard the arrival of the ambulances and saw the stretchers come in, with the two Sisters first as the most critically injured. He saw the Doctor they called “Heaven Canceller” grab the girl with the missing leg and race off with her, presumably to an operating room. Another team grabbed the other Sister and raced off with her as well. Index was brought into a room, and moved to a bed, while the Sisters were being taken care of. Stiyl entered the room to be with her and protect her. 

He examined her closely. Her white robes, her Walking Church, had done their job and protected her body. They were blackened and battered, but had saved her from worse. Her head though, had taken a hit. Her headpiece was off and lying next to her. He conjectured that it must have come off when the missile struck the car and then she was injured when the vehicle possibly rolled over.

His big hands delicately probed her head, there was a large bruise forming on the side of her head which was worrisome. He slowly stroked her hair and whispered a prayer.

“Ach, there ye be, Laddie! Wut a noite! Let’s see the Lassie, summat tells me oil be busy.” Ianuaria cast a quick spell; “Ach, guid news, nae fracture, cooncushion and a bonnie bruise! What abuit them Sisters?”

“They’re both up in surgery. One’s arm is almost ripped off, the other has her leg off. The doctors are going to try to save them both their limbs.”

“And me two wee Lassies?”

“Unknown, but deadly peril. I heard they might both have been shot.”

“Nao! Laddie, ya knows yu needs to report this.”

“I don’t want to start a war, Ianuaria.”

“Start one?! Laddie, it’s on!”

Yomikawa had not heard any more shots from the direction that Kanzaki had gone off, she could hear the spinning continuing behind her, as well as the firing sounds and occasional grenades. “Central, Yomikawa, where is the TAC team?”

Silence.

“Come in Central”

“Yomikawa from Central, orders to deploy the TAC team have been countermanded.”

“Central, by who’s authority? We’re in deep trouble here, can’t you hear this?”

“Central to Yomikawa, by higher authority. I’m sorry, Nothing I can do. Central out.”

Yomikawa stared at her radio in disbelief. She turned her head to the spear girl behind her. “Spear girl, on my mark, we will switch so you can take a breather.” Itsuwa nodded. Yomikawa gathered up her shield, trusting that Kanzaki had done her part. 

“Three. Two. One. Switch.” Yomikawa smoothly moved into place while Itsuwa moved behind her and stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Yomikawa’s shield started to take another beating.

Suddenly a bright, actinic light filled the sky above the dorm. They could see it was a figure of a girl flying towards them at a good pace. She looked like she was holding lightning in her hands.

“Oh crap,” said Yomikawa.

“Is that Misaka?” asked Itsuwa.

“It appears that the report was right, she’s gone Level 6.”

Misaka surveyed the scene below her. She knew who were her Sisters and who were their enemies. Her Sisters were outnumbered and being pushed back; most of them were wounded. Misaka searched for a moment and found what she needed: “Sisters, cover your eyes,” Misaka sent over the network. When they acknowledged, she set off her body like a flare bomb, blinding the attackers, some of them literally.

The ones who dropped their weapons lived; the ones who tried to keep shooting, not so much.

Yomikawa and Itsuwa thought a plane was dropping bombs. They saw bright columns of light streak down from the figure in the sky and strike the ground with great force. Then, just as quickly as it started, all was quiet. The figure flew over to the walkway where Yomikawa, Itsuwa and the girls were and it touched down. It looked like Misaka, but it was hard to look at her, she was so bright… and radiating a lot of heat too.

“Misaka?” asked Yomikawa.

“Yes, it’s me,” she replied in a dead voice, “How are Saten and Uiharu?”

“Let me check, your light is a big help.”

“I’ll be honest, I don’t know how to stop it.”

Yomikawa and Itsuwa looked at the girls. Uiharu had three bad gunshot wounds and was losing a lot of blood. Saten was apparently drugged from whatever was in that dart.

“We can’t move Uiharu; that one wound is really close to her spine.”

“Where are the ambulances? Where is your backup?” asked Misaka.

“Cancelled by quote Higher Authority unquote,” said Yomikawa bitterly.

“Can’t you at least get the ambulances now?”

“Central, this is Yomikawa, the shooting is over, I have a Judgment officer down with three bullet wounds to her back, I need an ambulance or a Medivac Stat!”

Long pause.

“No assets available, Yomikawa. Central out.”

“That’s bullshit Central and you know it!” Yomikawa shouted into the radio.

“There will be a reckoning,” Misaka said. “How can we transport Uiharu without hurting her spine?”

“On a board without bending her.”

“These fire doors are metal,” Misaka said in her unnatural voice. She gestured and a door ripped out of its frame and floated over next to Uiharu. Misaka took the iron particles in the air and made a spatula and slid it between Uiharu and Saten and used it to gently slide Uiharu onto the door. She then folded part of the door over Uiharu to hold her place.

“Yomikawa-sama, my Sisters here are injured. I place them in your care.”

Misaka then took the door and flew off at a high speed into the night sky. A moment later, Kamijou came running up, breathless.

“Where is she?”

Itsuwa took him by the arm, “She just flew off with Uiharu to the hospital. But, Kamijou, she’s scary.”

“Are you both alright? How is Saten? Where is Kanzaki? The other Sisters?”

“Slow down, Kamijou-sama,” said Yomikawa. “Can you call the Sisters here? Misaka asked me to take them for treatment. They will trust you.”

Kamijou walked to the end of the building and called out, “Sisters! Misakas! It’s Kamijou! Savior! Please come here so we can take you for treatment!”

Meanwhile, Kanzaki came back after having hunted down the last of the attackers. She also had not been in a forgiving mood. “Was that light Misaka?”

“Something is wrong, Saint. She is not right.”

The two of them watched the four Sisters come limping out to Yomikawa’s car as Yomikawa gently carried Saten’s unconscious body down to the car.

Kanzaki and Itsuwa, along with Kamijou got out Yomikawa’s trauma kit and started working on the Sister’s gunshot wounds, putting on bandages and trauma packs and then loading the Sisters into the back of the car. Kanzaki and Itsuwa took off on foot to the hospital, while Kamijou rode up front, holding the unconscious Saten in his arms.  
Yomikawa took off for the hospital with her lights on and siren wailing.

Misaka landed in the parking lot of the hospital. With a lot of concentration and effort she was able to dampen herself down and look…normal…except for the occasional arc between her eyebrows. She floated the door in with Uiharu announcing she had a badly shot Judgment officer with a gunshot wound near the spine and large blood loss. She opened up the door and put it next to a stretcher so they could slide Uiharu across and work on her. The team raced off with her to the last open OR.

Misaka looked around and saw Stiyl. She walked over and saw Index in the room he was apparently guarding. “How is she, please?”

“Concussion, no fracture, possible brain bruise. They want her overnight. I’m waiting for the Agnese faction to get here to help guard her.”

“My…my Sisters?” 

“Both in surgery. Ianuaria went up to take a look and see if she could do anything to help. Saten?”

“Apparently shot with a drug, she’s unconscious. Stiyl, this was a coordinated attack. And when Lieutenant Yomikawa tried to get help from her bosses they told her none was available, not even an ambulance for Uiharu!”

Stiyl looked impassive.

“You know something and don’t want to tell me, well let me tell you. If I had not asked my car to turn and go back to help Saten, I would have never seen the missile and the missile would have hit our gas tank, vaporizing all of us, including Index! If I hadn’t asked my Sisters to keep an eye on Saten’s dorm, Kanzaki and Itsuwa would have been overwhelmed and the girls would have been dead!”

Stiyl started thinking about Misaka’s words. But the men had not fired until after the car had turned. Why?

The firefight at the dorm had gone on for a very long time. The attackers, should have cut their losses and run as it was taking too long, or just used their overwhelming numbers and moved in quickly, but they didn’t. Why?

Even the attack on Kuroko? A slow acting attack when a more deadly, fast acting poison would have worked better. Why?

“Stiyl? Stiyl?” Someone tugged on his robes. He startled. “I’ve been calling your name, are you ok?”

“Deep thoughts, young Misaka. I apologize.”

“Can I go sit with Index?”

“Please do.”

Misaka went into the room and sat down next to Index. “Silver Sister, what are you doing laying around! Don’t you know there’s work to be done, people to bite?” Misaka reached over and took Index’s hand. “Please Index, don’t be in a coma too. Please just be asleep because you are over tired. Don’t leave me all alone!” Misaka started stroking Index’s head and hair, while holding her hand/ She kept talking to her, telling her she missed her and what nice food she was going to treat her to the next day if she would just wake up.

Index seemed to be shivering, so Misaka got up to go find her a blanket. She asked the nurse for a blanket and mentioned that Index was shivering. The Nurse frowned and went in and took Index’s vital signs. Then the Doctor came in, the lady one that Misaka had met before and she beckoned Misaka back in the room. “What did you notice?” 

“She just suddenly seemed to be shivering all over, like she was cold, so I went to get her a blanket.”

“Nurse, I want an MRI of the brain, STAT, we may have a bleed.”

“Doctor, look out, she’s starting to seize!”

“INDEX!” cried Misaka.”

“Get her on her side,” the Doctor ordered, “Hold her gently, don’t let her hurt herself!”

Stiyl grabbed Misaka and pulled her out of the room. “You’re sparking.”

As they stood outside the room, the ER doors opened and in came Yomikawa carrying an unconscious Saten and four Sisters, all with gunshot wounds, one of the being Princess carried by Kamijou. The charge nurse looked at the group and turned to other nurse and said, “Declare us in Diversion Status. Hit the All Call page for all Doctors and Nurses off duty. Pull one nurse off of every ward except ICU.”

“Lieutenant Yomikawa,” the Charge nurse called out, “Quick Triage for me, who’s the most immediate in your little group?”

“The girl the boy is carrying has a sucking chest wound from a gunshot.”

“Room One! Go boy!”

Misaka ran to the room. “Big Sister Misaka 14901 < cough > forgot to duck < cough > but has hopefully redeemed herself from Big Sister’s bad dream. < cough >”

Blood was coming out of her mouth and chest.

“Doctor, there’s no ORs available, you’ll have to operate here.”

“Get me a chest and lung set up. You kids, out!”

Kamijou got Misaka back out to the ER area where she pulled a pill from her pocket and dry swallowed it. He looked at her. “Uiharu got me one spare.”

They walked over to the other Sisters. They had gunshot wounds, but nothing as bad as 14901. They all sat impassively waiting. All at once all three sighed and relaxed.  
“Misaka 14901 has gotten anesthesia Misaka 19054 reports.”

Misaka walked over to Yomikawa who was holding Saten like a big baby. “How is she?” 

“Out cold. She got shot in the neck with a dart. Hasn’t moved since.”

“Yomikawa-sama. This was a coordinated attack, why? No help was sent to you, even with an officer down who was shot. Why? What were they trying to accomplish by attacking me and so many of my friends, and all at once?”

Stiyl came over. “Index stopped seizing, she’s off for an MRI. I thought about what you said. They could have blown up your car, but they deliberately waited until you turned. They should have overwhelmed Kanzaki with sheer numbers, but they didn’t; they settled into a prolonged fight. They refused any help to Uiharu, even an ambulance after the fight was over. It all comes back to why. Why the stupidly clumsy assassination attempt on Kuroko with slow poison when so many fast ones are out there.”

“It makes no sense!” cried Misaka.

“Unless you are putting pressure on someone,” said Kamijou slowly.

Misaka, Yomikawa, and Stiyl looked at him.

“What has this damned city always wanted? I’ll give you a hint: they didn’t give a DAMN about one hundred and twenty-eight dead RailGuns or twenty thousand dead Sisters!” said Kamijou.

“No!” cried Misaka.

“And what did they get tonight?” asked Kamijou.

“A Level 6”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around and reading my writings! As always I appreciate your reading.
> 
> This chapter should have cleared up a few things I left murky or would answer with "Spoilers".
> 
> Of course now I've shot or blown up half the cast...I am such a B word, to quote Misaka 10032.
> 
> More to come, I filled every OR at the hospital. I must be doing something right...
> 
> **Quick update: I'm still working on this, along with the other stories. Had something important crop up in Real dot Life that is taking precedence, so chapters may not come out at quite the fast pace, but hang in there! Apologies for the delay.


	35. Kaboom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another somewhat short chapter. There is a slight amount of artistic (e.g. writer's) license being taken with the science in this chapter. To help you along, LOL, it's called "Willing Suspension of Disbelief". LOL
> 
> My usual not my anime, not my characters, just my spin on things with my fanfiction
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has written in, especially the folks asking me if I was alive because I hadn't posted an update to this story in a week. Glad you like it and miss me! Keep writing, makes me feel good! Thanks!

Misaka fell back on the sofa. She felt gutted.

All these people killed or injured…just to try to make a Level 6. What were they going to do with her now that they made her? Dissect her?

She asked that. “So, they’ve made me a Level 6. Now what, strap me down and dissect me?” 

Kamijou turned green.

“It had to be that bastard Kihara again,” said Misaka, “And he had to be working with someone pretty high up to get away with all this. Pulling away Yomikawa-sama’s backup, endangering all those students. No ambulance for Uiharu!”

More Doctors and nurses came in and started taking the wounded Sisters to treatment rooms. When they tried to take Saten out of Kanzaki’s arms, there was a problem. “She was attacked and goes *nowhere* without me.”

“Or me,” said Yomikawa. Both tall ladies went with Saten into an exam room. Misaka looked at Stiyl, “Where’s Index? Shouldn’t she be back by now?”

Stiyl looked startled. “Damnit!” He and Kamijou took off towards the MRI room.

Misaka looked around and spotted a room with a computer in it and nobody using it. Figuring it was easier to ask forgiveness than permission, she went in and got to work. 

Using her hacking skills, combined with new Level 6 abilities, the city’s computer systems became an open book to her. She found out that the orders to deny assets to Yomikawa came from “The Tower”. More digging showed that the seat of government was the origin. She took some more time to penetrate its defenses before she got in to the Tower’s systems. It had a very robust, active anti-hacker system and it became a fight to get the info she needed.

She found a file called, “The Kamijou Faction” which she copied and stored locally and then, digging deeper found, “L6 Archimedes RG PRJ” which she also copied locally. She then dumped in a virus to cover her tracks and prevent a back trace and broke her connection. She pulled two Memory Crystals out of her pocket and copied all the files to them, filling both almost completely. She then started speed reading the files.

The Kamijou Faction was all about the Baka, who his friends and potential allies were, their strengths, abilities, personal relationships (she vowed to read that one later), etc. She set the file aside and moved onto the other file. After a few minutes of reading she started to feel ill. Kihara had written it proposing the project almost immediately after Kuroko’s injuries. Apparently, someone at the hospital had told him about her stresses and Kihara had felt this might give him the leverage needed to create a Level 6.

It proposes killing and injuring as many of her immediate friends and Sisters as possible starting with Saten, Index, Uiharu, Misaka 11420, Misaka 10032, Kamijou, and Kuroko. It listed Last Order and Worst as possible targets, but said they might be difficult “due to close proximity to Accelerator”. 

“Grave to near deadly injuries are best, although some deaths are helpful for advancing RailGun towards the Psychosis needed to initiate Level 6. Escalating conflict and injuries, with near deaths coming with greater frequency and closer timing should cause the shift.”

It went on to detail how he was being paid twenty million US dollars to an offshore account and that a private jet would be taking him from Academy City airport as soon as [REDACTED] received the final report. It did list the info on the company providing the jet and that they would need two hours’ notice to have the jet ready to fly.

Misaka then hacked into the Jet company’s computers and set it up to tag her when the jet was being prepped for flight. She did the same for the airport. She then wiped everything off the computer and restarted it. She made her way back to the lobby where she found Saten in a wheelchair being pushed by Yomikawa with Kanzaki hovering nearby. There were now a small number of Nuns, who looked to be in a very bad mood, scattered throughout the waiting room as well. Saten looked mostly out of it, but her eyes were open.

“The Doctor identified what the drug was; it was an animal tranquilizer which has unpredictable effects on humans. He gave her an antidote, but since they are so overloaded here tonight, they can’t keep her.”

“She is safer in my care,” stated Kanzaki firmly.

“Where are Silver Sister and the Boys?” asked Misaka.

“Have they not returned?” asked Kanzaki.

“I will go look for them, but before I do, I found out what’s going on,” Misaka looked at Yomikawa, “Kihara. He made a deal with someone in someplace called “The Tower” to produce a Level 6, me, by basically trying to drive me crazy by bringing my friends to near death or outright killing them. Someone in the Tower cancelled your backup tonight and is paying him twenty million US dollars.”

“No.”

“I also found a file called, “The Kamijou Faction” with details about a lot of people.” 

Kanzaki gasped.

“That means something to you?” Misaka asked sharply.

“It would take too long to explain, but that file should not exist here. Or anywhere.”

Misaka considered her options. She trusted Yomikawa, but she was part of the administration and could be compromised. Kanzaki…

“Kanzaki-sama, I give you these files in case anything should happen to me. I trust you and your friends will know what to do with them.” Misaka turned to leave.

“Where are you going?” asked Yomikawa.

“First, to find and check on Index’s condition, then Kuroko, then my Sisters. Thank you all for what you are doing.”

Misaka left in a jog, trying to follow the directions to the MRI room.

“It’s very quiet here,” said Kamijou.

“Someone has been watching too many horror movies set in hospitals,” replied Stiyl.

“No, I have a lot of experience being down here for scans and it’s never this quiet. The machines make noise, people walking around…”

Kamijou stopped and opened the door marked “CT Control Room” and looked inside. The technologist was slumped over his control console and his head was bleeding. 

Kamijou stepped in quickly and checked his pulse; it was strong. He hated leaving the man, but Index was now obviously in danger.

The two of them continued down the hallway, but now Stiyl had several of his cards in his fingers. They got to the door to the MRI control room. Kamijou could hear the machine, but the sounds were not like he remembered. He put one hand on the door, and then held up three fingers to Stiyl, then used them to count down. When he got to no fingers, Kamijou threw open the door and Stiyl charged in with Kamijou right behind him.

Inside was a man with a knife standing over a woman on the floor in a technologist’s clothes. Kamijou didn’t pause, he tackled the man to the ground and wrestled for him for the knife. Kamijou got both of his hands on the knife hand, but the man fought like he was possessed. The control room was too small, so Stiyl could only drag the Tech to safety while Kamijou fought the man with the knife. Kamijou headbutted the man twice on his nose, which Kamijou could hear break.

The man punched Kamijou repeatedly with his free hand in his ribs and head, but not with any great strength. Finally Stiyl got a chance and kicked the man’s hand hard enough that he dropped the knife. 

“What do you think you are doing, you bastard?” Kamijou snarled. 

“He’s killing that little girl!” the technologist shouted.

Kamijou kneed the man in the jewels and then dragged him to his feet. To his horror, he saw Index, in a hospital gown, attached to the outside of the MRI machine with metal bands holding her wrists and ankles to the machine. But another band was around her neck and slowly being drawn tighter by the machine. Index was weakly struggling against the bands, but was obviously losing. She looked like she was struggling for breath.

“She’s dead meat, assholes,” the man then crunched something in his mouth and the same foam Kamijou had seen earlier came out as the man spasmed twice then fell still.

“Shut the machine down!” cried Kamijou to the tech.

“I can’t! He ran some kind of program to cause the machine to overheat the magnets and then lockout the controls!”

“Why can’t we just hit this big “Emergency Stop” button?” said Kamijou, reaching for the cover over the button.

“NO!” screamed the Tech, “He jammed the quench vent! If you hit that, the machine will explode right away, vaporizing the little girl and probably kill us too!”

“How long do we have otherwise?”

“I don’t know! I went and started the manual bypass cooling system, but it’s not meant to handle something like this.”

“There’s no way to get those straps off?”

“Not while there’s current to the magnets.”

Kamijou pulled out his phone and placed a call, “Misaka, the MRI is out of control and they strapped Index to it! Please. Come.”

A minute later, Misaka arrived and saw the terrified face of Index, who was slowly turning blue. The tech explained what was happening and what was going to happen. “If you hear a whistling sound, like a tea kettle, you have about ten seconds before it will explode. Take everything metal out of your pockets like phones, keys, etc., because the machine will pull them to itself.”

Misaka looked at her, “I think I can do this, but you all need to leave. What’s on the other side of that wall?”

“The parking lot.”

“Good.”

Stiyl took the tech and left as Misaka went to the heavy door and spun the handle to open it. She realized she wasn’t alone. “BAKA! Get out!”

“No, we do this together.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt…or…die.”

“I have faith in my Biribiri, and so does Index. Look at her eyes!”

Index’s eyes lit up when she saw Misaka and Kamijou. Then she went totally limp as the metal band on her neck cut off the last of her air. Misaka tried first to pull the band off, but couldn’t even budge it, despite her new strength. The room was very warm; easily thirty-seven Celsius or more.

“Damn, how strong is this thing?” she asked.

“Three point zero Teslas,” answered Kamijou, “at least according to the plate on the machine.”

“Damn, sixty thousand times the strength of the planet. OK, stand back, get ready to catch her and then run.”

Misaka started to glow as she slowly reached into the machine and started to slow its magnets down. She knew that if she wasn’t a Level 6, she would never be able to do this. The strain on her body was enormous, but Index was a part of her life now, and she was damned if she was going to let an asshole Kihara take her away. She felt the magnets slowing and she saw Kamijou calling to Index to hang on, that Misaka was rescuing her.

Two things happened at once: first was the alarming sound of a tea kettle whistling; the second was Index’s totally limp body fell off the machine into Kamijou’s waiting arms. “Run, Baka!” Misaka called out. 

“Not without you!”

“Is she breathing? You need to get her out of here and check! I got this!”

Kamijou knew Misaka was right, and he hated it. He looked at her and she looked back and smiled, “Run, Baka,” she said as the whistling got louder. 

Kamijou didn’t bother with a Princess carry, he needed speed, so he just put Index over his left shoulder and did his best running speed ever. After making a couple of turns there was an explosion behind him that shook the floor and knocked him down. He made sure that Index landed safely on top of him, with his body absorbing the impact.

After a moment to catch his breath, he sat up and checked Index. She had a pulse, but didn’t appear to be breathing. He laid her down, pinched her nose and gave her a rescue breath, and then another. After the second one, her little fist came up and tried to punch him, but Sphynx the cat hit harder. He pulled her in his arms, carefully avoiding his right hand, calling, “Index, Index! Say something!”

*cough* *cough* “Touma? Touma? Is that you?” Index asked in a soft voice.

Kamijou hugged her tightly and stroked her face until her eyes opened. “I’m alive?”

“Yes, thank the gods,” said Kamijou, hugging her closely again.

“Were you kissing me when I wasn’t able to defend myself, Touma?”

“Index! You weren’t breathing so I was breathing for you like the CPR magic.”

“Oh,” said Index, sounding a little disappointed.

Kamijou held her so he could see her face, her eyes looked at him. He held her head with his left hand and said, “Never when you can’t defend yourself.” Then he leaned in and gave Index her first kiss. At first Index was shocked and a little stiff, but then she realized how nice it was and started to figure out how to kiss back. 

When they broke apart, Kamijou said, “I thought I was going to lose you.”

“Where is Short Hair?”

“Oh Gods! The blast! Will you be ok here for a minute?”

“Go save her again, my Touma. Bring her back to me.”

Touma charged back up the hall into the dust cloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt kind of like a Bond Villain there, or maybe "Dr. Evil". LOL
> 
> "No, I expect you to die, Mr. Bond"
> 
> Anyhow, technically what I wrote about the MRI is correct, except for being able to cause it to quench uncontrollably by monkeying with the software. For all you would be terrorists out there, I'll save you some time. You can't. Period.
> 
> That's not to say there aren't other ways to do it, but it is so rare as to be impossible. Yes, there is a manual bypass cooling system and yes, it is not very efficient.
> 
> As regards torturing poor Uihar...I mean Index, yes, that would actually work...sort of. You would still have to get the metal straps in there without losing control of them before you place them where you want, but, in theory, it could be done. Slowly strangling someone? Artistic license.
> 
> And finally, yes, MRI units do occasionally explode, but no one has ever been hurt by one. And yes, the hissing noise is unnerving... I've never had one explode, but I've heard the hiss.
> 
> ANyhow, more to come, I hope this kept you interested. Feel free to write and tell me I;m the Baka. LOL
> 
> As always thank you to my readers and those of you who like to write in and say hi or "you goofed", it is helpful!
> 
> Oh yeah, I forget who's fault it is, but there is a sequel started to the Uiharu story.


	36. Never Push Someone to the Point Where She No Longer Fears Her Actions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone reading and commenting, I appreciate you all. I hope you are enjoying!
> 
> Chapter warning: Death, violence
> 
> Lawyer warning: I gots no money. Not my anime, not my characters just my fanfiction

Ianuaria stood outside the doors of Operating Room One, unnoticed, as was her want. She watched the Doctors fighting hard to save Misaka 10032’s life.

They were losing.

She realized she had been joined by Sister Agnese. “Och, Sister, I dinnae ken whut to do. Shuid ui try to save this one and have nobut left fuir any aymergencies? I dinnae want to let that puir Misaka Lassie down.”

Sister Agnese looked at Ianuaria, “We need to try to save as many smiles as we can. You can use me as your battery. I suggest not trying to save her leg, just her life.”

Ianuaria nodded. The two women entered the OR, still unnoticed and Ianuaria got to work, with Sister Agnese standing behind Ianuaria, with both her hands on Ianuaria’s shoulders. A brilliant light filled the room.

In OR Two, things were going better; Misaka 11420’s arm was basically reattached and the Doctors were dealing with her shrapnel injuries and placing skin expanders under skin so as to prepare it for grafting. She was also getting the latest in neural repair drugs to help repair the damage, so the arm would regain normal function. Her flash burns to her face were debrided, treated with medicine, and bandaged.

Uiharu’s surgery in OR Three was going to be a long, drawn out affair. Multiple surgical teams, in different specialties had been called in to work on her. She was lying face down on the operating table, covered only with a few sterile cloths. She, like Misaka 10032, had four bottles of blood racing into her little body. The Trauma team combined with the Nephrology Team had already removed two of the three heavy caliber bullets from her body and stopped the worst of the bleeding. Her spleen had been removed and they were now in the process of removing her shredded left kidney.

The Neuro team was standing by, going over the X-ray images that had been taken of her spine, and the bullet that had penetrated her spinal column at the T12/L1 juncture. She was already being given the largest doses of spinal cord preservation medications that her size and weight could tolerate in hopes it would preserve function.

So far Uiharu was showing no sign of somatic reflex response below the waist.

Then the building shook slightly and there was the sound of a muffled explosion from outside. In OR One, Dr. Heaven Canceller shook his head and muttered, “What is that boy doing?”

Kamijou ran back to the MRI room to see nothing but rubble. The dust cloud was so thick he could barely see half a meter. He pulled his shirt up to cover his mouth and nose and started shouting Misaka’s name and looking for her. Using his phone as a flashlight, he made his way into the MRI room. The first thing he noticed was the machine was gone as was the wall. 

He started pulling apart piles of rubble, looking for Misaka, when he noticed one pile starting to move on its own. White light started to come out of it and then it blew apart and a brightly glowing Misaka stood up from the ground. Kamijou rushed over to her. 

“Are you ok?” he asked anxiously.

“My ears are ringing like a bell, but yeah, I’m good.”

“What happened?”

“I tore down the wall to the parking lot and threw the machine out there just before it blew,” Misaka said. “But the blast still blew down part of the lab because I barely got it out of the building.”

Kamijou looked her over. She had some small cuts, but nothing major for being so close to the blast.

“Like what you see, you perv?” Misaka asked with a crooked smile. “How’s Index?”

“I had to give her mouth to mouth to get her breathing again, but she’s better. We should get back to her,” Kamijou said.

In the ER Waiting room, the atmosphere was tense; they heard the blast outside, but everyone stayed put to better protect the wounded. The hospital tried to call for help, but was told Anti-Skill had no units available. Yomikawa then told the hospital security chief to lock down the hospital. He took her advice and all the massive security doors and shutters were lowered and locked into place. Stiyl brought a shook-up medical tech to the room and went running back out again.

Saten’s eyes suddenly grew more focused, then they turned grey. “Uiharu!” she cried as she got up out of her wheelchair. Yomikawa lunged over the top of the wheelchair, but missed as Saten started a wobbly, lurching run out of the room. 

“Uiharu!” she cried plaintively as Kanzaki easily caught up to her and scooped her up in her arms, holding her tightly.

“No! Uiharu needs me! NO! LET ME GO! NO!” Saten was screaming. She was writhing in Kanzaki’s arms like an eel.

A Nurse and her Doctor came running up with Yomikawa. “We don’t dare sedate her after that tranquilizer dart and counter measures. Anything we give her could kill her!”

Yomikawa handcuffed herself to Saten. She then turned to the Doctor and asked calmly, “Where are your Psych restraints?”

The Doctor nodded to the Nurse. “I’ll be right back with the Jacket and straps,” she said.

Saten looked up at Yomikawa and Kanzaki with tears in her eyes, “Please let me go heal my love! Please!” Her pleas would melt the stoniest of hearts, but Kanzaki knew that letting her go would lead to Saten’s death.

“Saten, you would die. I cannot. I have sworn to safeguard your life.”

“You monsters! I HATE you! Let me go to her! Can’t you feel her pain?” Saten started to struggle again against the handcuff; her wrist started to bleed.

Kanzaki steeled her heart, she helped the nurse put the Psych restraints on the struggling girl. All the while Saten screamed and shouted at her adversaries, out of her mind with her need to help her love. Yomikawa saw a tear track down Kanzaki’s face while she wrestled Saten into the padded restraints.

Ianuaria felt Sister Agnese’s hands falling off of her shoulders just as a new pair of strong hands replaced them. She looked and saw two Nuns carrying the unconscious Sister Agnese out of the OR as Sister Orsola took up the role of living battery.

“Sister, oi have dun wuit I can here. Oi think the Lassie will live, but oi kenna save her leg.”

“Bless you, Ianuaria. Have you any to spare for Saten’s love?”

“Oi dinna ken, but oi can look.”

Sister Orsola put her arm around Ianuaria and helped the Healer out of the OR, still unnoticed as they headed to the room where the surgery continued on Uiharu.

“I left her here and told her not to move!” said Kamijou frustratedly. “Where would she wander off to?”

Stiyl came running down the hall. “Did you pass Index?” asked Kamijou.

“Isn’t she here with you?”

Altogether now: “DAMNIT!”

Misaka spied something by the emergency exit so she ran over to look. “Look! Isn’t this her headpiece?”

It had apparently been caught in the door as it closed, but was not at Index’s head height.

“Somebody carried her off,” Stiyl fumed, he turned and grabbed Kamijou. “Where were you, boy? Why did you leave her alone?!”

“I thought she was in a safe place; I went back to find Misaka who saved Index from dying on the machine and was caught in the explosion!”

“Boys!” Misaka shouted, hands on her hips and sparks flying from her brows, “Focus! The barriers are down and locked, they couldn’t get out this way.”

Kamijou looked at her, “Teleporter?”

“Let’s go the computer I found!”

As the three of them returned to the ER lobby and waiting room, they saw Saten in a set of leather restraints that bound her arms and legs together while Yomikawa sat next to her head, trying to comfort her. Saten was occasionally screaming horrible things at Kanzaki and Yomikawa and weakly struggling with the restraints. Misaka’s three Sisters were sitting nearby, looking for all the world like war wounded veterans, with the number of bandages covering them.

Misaka ran over to Kanzaki. “What happened to Saten?”

“She’s trying to get to Uiharu’s OR.”

“Oh my gods, no.”

“She cannot be sedated without possibly killing her, so this is our only alternative.”

“Kanzaki, I’m so sorry, you know she doesn’t mean what she’s saying!”

Kanzaki just gave a stiff nod.

Misaka gave the tall girl a quick hug, which startled her a little. As Misaka turned to go to the office with the computer, her three Sisters got up and walked over to her.

“Savior Misaka 19054 requires your assistance with Big Sister, states Misaka 19054 urgently.”

Kamijou hustled over. “What’s wrong, Misaka 19054?”

“Misaka Sisters will hug Big Sister and instruct Savior to immediately grasp her with right hand not letting go.”

Kamijou looked at the Sisters, and then Misaka. He gently took hold of Misaka’s arm and held it carefully. The door to the ER Room were Misaka 14901 had been taken opened and the Doctor stepped out, his scrubs covered with blood. He looked around until he spotted Kamijou, the Sisters and Misaka. He shook himself and slowly came over.

“It’s obvious you are my patient’s family,” he said softly. “I’m so sorry, I was unable to save her.”

The Sisters mobbed Misaka as Kamijou tightened his grip.

“No,” Misaka whispered in denial as the tears started to fall.

“The damage was too great, I won’t trouble you with details, but if only we could have gotten her sooner. I am so sorry.”

Yomikawa slumped bonelessly in the chair; Saten actually had stopped her movements and was listening as were the Nuns and Kanzaki.

“No. You mean they let her die by not sending an ambulance in time.” Misaka’s eyes turned red and she started to glow white.

“Biribiri, stop. It’s not the time, it’s not his fault.”

“My Sister,” Misaka turned her head towards Yomikawa. “Anti-Skill killed my Sister,” Misaka said in a dead voice from the grave.

“Biribiri, Yomikawa is your friend. Biribiri, your skin is getting very hot.”

“Misaka 19054 has notified Last Order Misaka 19054 reports. Accelerator is on his way.”

“Good! Let’s see how he handles a Level 6!” shouted Misaka, as her glow intensified.

“Sisters!” Kamijou shouted, “Let go!” As they did, he grabbed Misaka and spun her around and kissed her full on the lips, even though it was painfully hot. He let her go after a moment and she looked at him, a little more normally.

“What, what was that?!”

“Mikoto,” Kamijou whispered in her ear, “You were losing it, burning your Sisters and threatening Yomikawa-sama.”

“What?!”

“Pardon me,” said Kamijou as he reached into the pocket of Misaka’s skirt and fished around until he pulled out a packet. She was blushing furiously. 

“Doctor,” Kamijou said, “She needs more of this!” and gave him the packet that Dr Heaven Canceller had prescribed for her.

“I, I’ll get it right now!” said the Dr as he went to the minipharmacy.

*SLAP*

“Ow!”

“That’s for touching me *there*, you pervert!” Misaka whispered furiously to Kamijou.

“Are you under control now? We still need to find Index!”

“What do you mean, find Index?” said Kanzaki in a very unhappy and threatening voice.

“After the boy and Misaka rescued Index, he went back to rescue Misaka and someone apparently took Index,” said Stiyl.

Kanzaki put her hand on her sword and looked at Kamijou.

“Big Sister Misaka 19054 interrupts apologetically Misaka 19001 reports that Friend Index was placed in an ambulance and has left the hospital Misaka 19054 relays.”

Misaka’s phone croaked, indicating a message had been received. It was an alert that the jet was being readied for flight with the next two hours.

“Kamijou, did Index have her phone?”

“She usually has it tucked away someplace inside her robes.”

Misaka ran into the room with the computer and started hacking. “Found it! And…it’s approaching the airport.”

“Big Sister Misaka 19054 has more of your medication reports Misaka 19054 handing the packet and a bottle of water to Big Sister.”

Misaka hammered down a pill with a slug from the bottle. “I’m going to go see Misaka 14901 and then I’m going to the airport”, she said. 

She got up and pushed her way past Kamijou and ran to the room where 14901 had been taken. Her Sister’s body had been covered with a sheet, but the room looked like a slasher movie had been filmed there. Misaka walked up to the table and slowly lowered the sheet from her dead Sister’s face.

Misaka 14901 looked at peace, unlike Misaka who started to cry. “Another death by Kihara that I couldn’t prevent.” Her Sisters surrounded her, and held her. She looked at them. “I know you can’t really cry, so I will cry for us all.” And she did.

Kamijou stood in the doorway, watching, his heart breaking for Misaka. He watched as she broke away from her Sisters, leaned forward, and kissed Misaka 14901’s forehead. “Kihara will never harm another Sister again. I swear this over your body.” She smoothed out Misaka 14901’s hair one last time and pulled the sheet back up.

“Sisters, anything from Misakas 11420 or 10032?”

“Misaka 19054 reports that Misaka 11420 appears to be recovering from anesthesia however Sisters are unable to detect any sign of Misaka 10032 Misaka 19054 reports worried about Big Sister’s mental status.”

Index rested her head against the wall of the hallway where Touma had left her sitting while he went to go see how Short Hair, her newest friend and friendly rival was and see if he needed to rescue her. Again. Index’s head ached abysmally and her whole body throbbed from the attack on the car. She touched her lips that had just been kissed so passionately. 

If this kiss was a sin, then God forgive her, she wanted to sin again.

She thought she heard footsteps coming towards her from the opposite direction of Kamijou, but she didn’t see anyone. “Lord, please take this headache away,” Index thought fervently. She still didn’t see anyone, but suddenly someone grabbed her arm, hauled her to her feet, and dragged her to the emergency exit. Index couldn’t see her attacker, but she knew where their hand and arm had to be and she was not about to be manhandled by someone!

*CHOMP*

Index heard muffled cursing and then there was a brief moment of disorientation and she found herself outside the hospital in the parking lot, next to an ambulance. The man holding her arms was also now visible, wearing what looked like a paramedic uniform, as did the man he met. The two of them grappled with the struggling Index and managed to get her in the back of the ambulance and strapped to the gurney.

“Damn, it’s like fighting with a snapping turtle!”

All of a sudden Index stiffened and was unconscious, her back arched and strained against the restraints, and then relaxed. Then a few seconds later it happened again.

“Shit! She’s seizing!”

“We can’t turn her loose. I’ll ride in the back with her. Let’s just deliver her and let him deal with it. Giddy-up go!”

The men climbed in and took off, lights and siren wailing. The man in the back, who was a paramedic, gave Index an injection to try to stop the seizures, it worked fairly quickly, leaving her barely conscious.

The ambulance made it to the airport where the driver cut the lights and siren and drove to the private jets entrance. The vehicle was waved through and drove quickly up to the small terminal where Index was strapped into a wheelchair and taken inside.

“Here she is, Sir,” said one of the men. “She had a Tonic-Clonic seizure as we loaded her in the ambulance. I administered the usual and she has been fine since.”

Index looked up at the old man in a lab coat who was gazing at her like she would look at a ten-course banquet. “Thank you, you’re dismissed.”

The old man pushed her close to a sofa where he say down and gazed at her through his glasses. “So, you’re one of the ‘Kamijou Faction’, a non-Esper.”

Index glared at him, but said nothing.

“You and I are going to have many discussions while I take you to pieces to see why you are considered to be so powerful. Meanwhile, you are my insurance to get me to my next stop. Come along, my dear.”

With that, he grabbed her chair and wheeled her out to the plane that was warming up its engines on the tarmac. She was brought on board and strapped down onto a couch, so she couldn’t move, the door was closed and the plane started to roll down the runway, taking her and the evil man away from Academy City, Misaka, and Touma.

Dr Heaven Canceller looked like hell as he made his way into the waiting room, looking for Misaka. She, her Sisters, and Kamijou had made their way back to where Saten was. Dr Canceller came over. 

“Misaka,” he looked sad, “Your Sister, Misaka 11420’s surgery was successful and the team was able to reattach her arm. They are using our latest technology and she should, eventually regain full function.”

He cleared his throat and looked at Saten. “Your little friend, Uiharu, is still in surgery. She will be for a while. Her condition is almost as critical as Kuroko’s was. We replaced her entire blood supply three times; removed her spleen; they are removing her left kidney now. Then we will have the neurology team go to work on her spine. We are doing the best we can to try to keep her neurologically intact below the waist. But her wound is grave.”

He shook his head sadly.

“Now, Misaka,” he continued, “Your Sister, Misaka Imouto…I’m very sorry. I as unable to save her…”

As he was speaking about Misaka Imouto, time slowed down for Misaka. She developed tunnel vision and the room was closing in on her; Dr. Heaven Canceller’s voice faded into the distance. He was telling her that she had lost her most precious Sister, the only one she directly saved from Accelerator. Her closest Sister. The scream seemed to come from her feet, it was loud and anguished.

Kamijou lunged towards her with his right hand, but Misaka threw a chair at him, magnetically, knocking him aside. She used her magnetism to push people away from her. A coin came out of her pocket and flew up into the air.

“Get down!” shouted Kamijou, and everyone hit the floor.

< shaka-boom > The railgun blew a hole through the security doors. 

“Kihara is a dead man. Those with him are dead. Don’t try to stop me or I’ll kill you too,” Misaka said in a deadly low voice. She flew out the door.

Up in OR Three the delicate Microsurgery was underway on Uiharu’s spine and spinal cord. A team of neurosurgeons had surrounded her little body; the Robotic surgeon was inside her body, picking out bullet fragments and bone fragments from her spine and spinal cord. A team of four surgeons were operating the robot’s micro arms and devices was they worked on trying to fix her spine.

Unseen by the doctors, Ianuaria and Sister Orsola were trying to come up with something to help heal her spine, but Ianuaria was exhausted and had nothing left. She had worked hard just to stabilize Uiharu from the trauma and blood loss. Sister Orsola was bone tired as well, having been the battery to fuel the healing. 

“Ianuaria,” Sister Orsola said, “Stop, I give you the same advice you gave to Saten. You’re no good dead; you’ve done all you could and more. Let me carry you out to rest.” Sister Orsola put her arm under Ianuaria’s shoulders and helped her from the room. Sisters Lucia and Angelene met her in the hall and carried Ianuaria to the conference room.

The neurosurgeons kept picking things out of Uiharu’s spinal cord and looking at the damage.

Kamijou helped pick up Dr Heaven Canceller and made sure he was all right. “What was that with Misaka?” the Doctor asked.

“Misaka 14901 died in the ER,” Kamijou told him, “When you told her Misaka Imouto was dead too, it was too much for her. She knows Kihara Gensei, who caused ten thousand Sister deaths, is behind all this and she has gone to kill him.”

“But, but Imouto is not dead!” cried Dr Canceller. “I was starting to tell her I couldn’t save her leg. But she is alive and in the recovery room now, with her Sister Misaka 11420.”

“Oh. Oh! That’s fantastic! They’re both alive!” Kamijou said happily, “When can we see them?”

“I can take you and one Sister now, if you like. We prepped Misaka Imouto’s leg so that we can fit her for a prosthetic once she is recovered from the amputation.”

“Sisters,” Kamijou asked the remaining ones, “Who would like to accompany me to visit Misakas 11420 and 10032?”

The three Sisters looked at each other. “Misaka 19054 will accompany Savior Misaka 19054 states.”

“Come with me,” said Dr Heaven Canceller.

Accelerator had just arrived by taxi at the hospital when the front security wall blew out from a railgun. Moments later a glowing white figure flew out. She looked familiar. He sighed and flicked on his collar. 

“Tsch” 

He took off into the air. After a few minutes he caught up.

“When did you get all fucking Flying Sparkle Pony, Third Rate?”

“I don’t have time to screw with you now, Energizer Bunny.”

“Why did the Brat send me after you this time?”

“Kihara killed two Sisters tonight and I’m going to kill him for once and for all.”

Accelerator almost fell out of the sky; two Sisters dead?! He sped up and caught up to Misaka.

“Only if I don’t kill him first. Who did he kill?”

“Misaka 14901 and Misaka Imouto, 10032.”

Accelerator was stabbed in the heart. “The Sister you saved?!”

“The same. And he has Index.”

“The Silver-Haired Nun? He probably is drooling about dissecting her.”

“I have a railgun with his name on it.”

“Not to argue, Third Rate, but he killed two Sisters and we both know I’m the one with the killer instinct here.”

“Not anymore, sparky, not since earlier tonight. Kihara finally got his Level 6 by screwing with me; hurting and killing my friends and family. Shut off your battery, I’ll tow you along to save your juice.” Misaka gathered him in her magnetic field and towed him with her. She sped up and flew higher so she could see the airport faster.

Kamijou and Misaka 19054 entered the recovery room and went to Misaka 11420’s bed. She was awake, but groggy. Her arm and shoulder were in a cast and half of her head was covered in bandages, leaving only one eye visible. Kamijou came over and took her right hand in his and kissed it. Misaka 11420 opened her right eye. 

“Savior do not look at Misaka 11420 Misaka 11420 is in poor shape Misaka 11420 says with embarrassment.”

“You always look beautiful to me, Misaka 11420. How are you doing? Any pain?”

“Misaka 11420 reports that Misaka 11420 has received large quantities of pain medications and is comfortable although the left arm is immobile.”

“Misaka 19054 will relay Misaka 11420’s condition to the Network Misaka 19054 states. Misaka 19054 is happy Misaka 11420 survived Misaka 19054 says with gladness.”

“Try to rest Misaka 11420, I’ll be back later,” said Kamijou.

“Thank you Savior.”

Kamijou and 19054 went to where Misaka Imouto was lying. The bedding was tented over her leg, since the doctors wanted no pressure on the wounds. She also had bandages on her arms and head, but not as many as 11420.

“Savior! No, don’t look at Misaka 10032!”

“Why not? Kamijou likes looking at beautiful girls like you.”

Misaka 10032 actually had tears falling down her cheeks as Kamijou came closer to her. “Misaka 10032 releases Savior from her declaration of love Misaka 10032 says tearfully.”

“What?” said Kamijou, “Why Imouto? Have you fallen out of love with me? What did I do?”

“Misaka 10032 is no longer a whole woman and is therefore undesirable Misaka 10032 states factually. Misaka 10032 is broken and hideous and unfit to be loved by Savior Misaka 10032 says despondently. Savior deserves a female who is complete not with limbs missing Misaka 10032 states firmly therefore Misaka 10032 no longer…no longer…” Misaka 10032 whispers, “wishes to force Savior to love an ugly, incomplete girl like Misaka 10032 Misaka 10032 states with utter sadness.”

“Misaka Imouto…”

“Misaka 10032 orders Savior to leave and never visit her again Misaka 10032 states firmly while pointing in the direction of the exit.”

Kamijou captured her pointing hand in both of his and drew it to his lips, kissing it. “No.”

“Misaka 10032 again firmly orders Savior to leave as Misaka 10032 does not…does not…no longer…”

Kamijou leaned over the bed and kissed her cheek, then turned her head and kissed her lips. Misaka 10032’s eyes went wide.

“Misaka Imouto, I am very disappointed that you still think Kamijou is so shallow.”

“Savior, Misaka 10032 is…”

“Misaka 10032 is *still* a beautiful girl, with a wonderful mind and a terrific smile. Kamijou wants to see that smile again. Again, have I ever lied to you?”

“Misaka 10032 replies in the negative.”

“You are still a beautiful girl and I still feel the same way about you now that I did yesterday and will tomorrow. Don’t you dare send me away.”

“Savior…”

“Misaka 10032 Misaka 19054 will slap you if you attempt to send Savior away again Misaka 19054 states forcefully. His pulse is even, no pupil dilation, no flushing; Savior is telling the truth Misaka 19054 affirms.”

“But Misaka 10032 read in all the books the boy always leaves when the girl is disfigured, Misaka 10032 relates tragically.”

“Not this boy. Promise me you will sleep on this and think before you order me away and break my heart,” Kamijou said.

“Misaka 10032 will reflect.”

“I will be back,” Kamijou said as he got up to leave.

“What are we looking for?” said Accelerator as they closed in on the airport. 

“Small private jet, JA2126AC”

“There’s a jet taking off now.”

Misaka flew faster, she narrowed her eyes. “That’s the one, but he’s turning away from us. I don’t know if I can catch up!”

“He’s too far away for me to affect him,” said Accelerator.

“Damnit he’s getting away!” cried Misaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things are a little crazy....
> 
> Hope I'm keeping you entertained!


	37. Now You Shall Reap The Whirlwind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: deaths, violence, murder
> 
> Now that I have that out of the way, not my anime,not my characters, just my drama filled fanfiction.
> 
> I hope you enjoy another reasonably short chapter.

Kamijou, working under the ‘better to ask forgiveness than permission’ rule, decided to see if he could see how Uiharu was doing by getting close to her Operating Room. So, acting as though he had permission, he made his way to the doors of the OR and looked in. Her tiny body was surrounded my medical personnel and equipment. He could hear her surgeons talking and it didn’t sound happy.

“I’m going to need more bone graft, T-12 is shot to shit and so is L-1.”

“She’s so damned tiny! These freaking pins are short enough, but they’re too damned thick!”

“All right, screw it to the outside then, the bone is too weak to make that big a damned hole. If she lives, we can always redo it when she gets older.”

“If she lives?” thought Kamijou.

A hand gently rubbed his lower back, startling him. He jumped slightly.

“I’m sorry, Kamijou,” said Sister Angelene softly, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s ok, Sister,” said Kamijou, “I was just focused on the Doctors.”

Sister Angelene looked through the window and gasped. “Oh, that’s awful!”

“She is one of the sweetest, most pure people I know, Sister Angelene. For this to happen to her is so unjust,” said Kamijou.

Sister Angelene put her arm around Kamijou and gave him a side hug as they watched the doctors work.

After having been quiet for a while Saten suddenly started fighting her restraints again. “Kanzaki! Stiyl! Set is here! Follower of Set! Let me go, he wants to kill Uiharu!”

Kanzaki knelt next to Saten’s head as the Nuns went on alert. “Saten, how do you know?”

“Can’t you feel him? Feel his hate? He wants to punish me by killing her!”

“Where is he Saten?” asked Kanzaki.

“Near her, getting near her!”

Sister Angelene threw her arms around Kamijou’s neck and dragged his head down like she would kiss him; he was too stunned to resist. While she pretended to be kissing his cheek she whispered, “Kamijou, there is someone with great evil magic approaching!” She then released him and turned towards the hallway.

“Come out, one of the twelve disciples, tax collector and lowly servant of the eradicating magician!” Sister Angelene shouted as she threw her coin bags down the hall. They grew wings and suddenly a man wearing a white tunic, torc, and carrying a rod appeared. He was using the rod to fire spells at Sister Angelene’s flying bags, which were attacking him.

Stiyl was running up the steps towards the OR. He could hear spells being worked. He ran faster. “I hope that boy is there.”

Kamijou ran towards the man. “I don’t know who you are, but if you are here to attack my friend, let me dispel your illusion!”

The man grinned at him, “I serve Set and with this girl’s death we will turn her lover to the correct path, boy.” He leveled his rod at Kamijou and Sister Angelene and shouted, “ﷴﷺﷻ﴿₪“ 

Kamijou got his right hand up and the spell hit it and dissolved to nothing. The man looked stunned. “Җ҂ҘҿѰϗϡ!“ and sand poured out like a firehose at Kamijou and hit his hand and disappeared.

“Guess I’ll have to do this old school,” the man said as he pulled out a strange looking triangle shaped dagger. Sister Angelene tried to reorient her coin bags on him, but he slashed one of the open, causing the coins to fall to the floor, breaking her spell. She glared at him and pulled out her small dagger as well.

“You will not pass,” she said defiantly.

Kamijou looked around desperately for a counter weapon to use, but found only a heavy file folder in a bracket on the wall, so he grabbed that. He ran at the man saying, “You come here to spread death because you feel your old out of date god wants you to, let me break your dream!”

The man pointed his rod at Kamijou again, but Kamijou swiped it with his right hand, causing it to make a shattering noise, as Imagine Breaker did its job. The mage was stunned for a moment, but still swung his triangular blade at Kamijou, but it was fended off by the notebook.

Kamijou swung his right fist and hit the mage twice in the body, staggering him a little, but then had to dance back to get away from the dagger. The man was obviously not an expert knife fighter, but the blade was enough to keep Kamijou dancing.

“Come out, one of the twelve disciples, tax collector and lowly servant of the eradicating magician!” Sister Angelene was trying her bags again. She sent them flying at the mage and managed to hit him twice, hard in the head. Kamijou stepped in and hit the hand holding the blade with his notebook, but the mage did not drop it. Instead he kicked Kamijou hard in the belly, forcing him back to Sister Angelene.

Stiyl suddenly appeared behind the mage, who turned and saw him coming. “Well, if I can’t have the girl, I’ll take out her knight instead,” he said malignantly. Quick as a viper, he threw the knife at the off-balance Kamijou.

Sister Angelene pushed Kamijou hard and stepped in front of him. 

The knife buried itself to the hilt just under her sternum. Her eyes opened wide and she said, “Oh.”

As she fell backwards, Kamijou caught her in his arms.

“Squeamish Bloody Rood!” shouted Stiyl and took the two swords that formed and cut the mage in half. He then ran to Kamijou and Sister Angelene.

“No, no, no!” cried Kamijou, “Sister Angelene, why? Stay with me!”

“Poison,” she said weakly, looking up at Kamijou, “I’m sorry…Kamijou…I still haven’t repaid…” Her eyes went blank and her body relaxed.

Kamijou looked at Stiyl. Stiyl made a prayer, did the Sign of the Cross on her forehead. Kamijou got to his feet and picked up her body, Princess style. Stiyl went to take her from Kamijou.

“NO!” Kamijou screamed, “I will take her to the Nuns and explain how I got her killed.”

“Boy, you did nothing of the sort.”

“Tell her that,” said Kamijou as he walked away in tears.

Kamijou entered the conference room, where those Nuns and Amakusans not on duty were resting. When they saw him enter, carrying the lifeless Sister Angelene, a hush fell over the room. Sister Lucia screamed and ran over to him. He tenderly laid Sister Angelene’s body down on a sofa. Sister Lucia fell to her knees, sobbing, holding the dead girl’s body.

Sister Agnese slowly walked over and stared. Sister Lucia looked up at her, “Our Baby!” she cried, sobbing, “Our little One!”

In a sub-zero voice, Sister Agnese asked Kamijou, “Who did this?”

“He said he served Set,” Kamijou said sorrowfully, “He was trying to kill Uiharu during her surgery. Sister Angelene… she… sensed him and warned me.”

“What happened?”

“We both fought him, she hit him with her coins, me with my right hand and fists. He threw a poisoned knife. She. She. She stepped in front of me.” Kamijou fell to his knees, “That should be me, not her!”

“Damnit he’s getting away!” cried Misaka.

“Oh no he’s not! I’ll be the turbos to your flight engine, third rate. Just aim us right!” Accelerator turned his collar back on and they were rocketing after the plane.

The first clue the pilots had that something was wrong, was when all the electronics failed on the plane. The plane came to a stop in mid-air. 

“You save the pilots, Kihara is mine.”

“You sure, ‘Big Sister’?” 

Misaka flew over to the plane’s door. “Knock knock!” she called out and then tore it off with her powers. The plane hadn’t really gotten high enough to build up too much pressure, so decompression wasn’t really an issue. Accelerator went in and headed to the cockpit while Misaka looked to the back. Kihara was seated, belted in, looking as nonchalant as ever.

Index raised her head and smiled. “Short hair!” she exclaimed happily.

Misaka gestured and suddenly Index was free. “Get behind me, Silver Sister, where it’s safe.” Index scampered behind Misaka and held tightly to a chair.

“So, first Level 6, how does it feel?” asked Kihara.

“You killed two more of my Sisters tonight. Your reign of terror ends here, Kihara. I’m taking Index and leaving your corpse behind.”

Kihara laughed his dry laugh. “You amuse me. Your kind doesn’t kill. You talk a great game, but you aren’t a killer. You might leave me behind and hope I die, but directly kill me? Please.”

“Energizer Bunny, you done up there?”

“I already tossed them a few thousand feet up, we got about ten seconds to go before I need to jump out and catch them again.”

Misaka pulled a token out of her pocket and held it in her right hand. She stared with hatred at Kihara. 

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “If you kill me, the secret of the cloning process is lost, you can’t restore your dead Sisters.”

Misaka flipped the token up in the air.

“Go to hell.”

< shaka-boom >

Even a twenty percent railgun makes an impressive hole through the human torso. Kihara died with a very surprised look on his face. Misaka grabbed Index and jumped out of the plane. They floated in the air for a moment as the watched Accelerator catch the two screaming pilots as the fell past. She had Index climb onto her back, so she was riding piggyback.

Accelerator came zipping back, holding the pilots by the arms, one in each hand. The pilots were both unconscious. They looked at each other. 

“Pretty cold, ‘Big Sister’.”

“One step closer to keeping them safe. Tell me something, all the papers said this was organized by someone in “The Tower”. I assume that’s the Windowless Building?”

“Safe to assume.”

“Think I should send them a message?”

“Up to you, they’ve been sending you one.”

“Hang on Silver Sister.”

Misaka and Index entered the hospital through the roof entrance. Misaka told Index to go quickly downstairs and let everyone know she was back safely. Misaka was going to go check on Kuroko. Misaka stopped at the first room with an unoccupied computer and did some quick hacking. Soon, she had a satisfied look on her face.

Her next stop was to see Kuroko. She changed to the scrubs and went to the CC ICU. The Amakusans all said hello to her and she went inside and sat down next to her friend. Taking Shirai’s hand in hers, Misaka held it tight.

“Kuroko, I did things today you would not approve of, but my Sisters are a little safer now. I got some payback too. Let me tell you about it…”

Index ran down to the conference room and burst inside. “I’m back safe! Misaka rescued me!”

Everyone greeted her with hugs, but the mood was not as happy as she thought it would be. “What’s wrong?” Index asked, her voice trembling.

“Sister Angelene was killed saving Kamijou,” Sister Agnese told her softly.

“Oh no! Oh no!” cried Index, “How is Sister Lucia?”

“Distraught. Angelene was like her little sister.”

“And…Touma?” asked Index fearfully.

“Devastated. He and Stiyl are killing themselves over this and how they didn’t save Sister Angelene.”

“Where are they?”

“The Chapel.”

Index quietly entered the Chapel. Sister Angelene was laid out at the Alter. Kamijou was sitting with Stiyl and apparently consoling Sister Lucia, who appeared to be sobbing in Kamijou’s arms. Index rushed over and put her arms around the crying Nun too.

“Index, you’re safe!” cried Kamijou.

“Misaka saved me,” Index replied. “Oh, Sister Lucia, I am so sorry.”

“It was a follower of Set trying to kill Uiharu,” Kamijou told Index.

She gasped. “How is Saten?”

“In restraints, it was the only way to keep her from trying to go heal Uiharu,” replied Stiyl.

“Misaka said two Sisters died?”

“No, she was wrong, only one. Misakas 11420 and 10032 are still alive.”

“Oh! I have to go find her and tell her,” Index said. She got up and hurried off.

In the ER lobby waiting room, someone had turned on the TV. Yomikawa was seated with Saten on the sofa. Saten was still in restraints, but had her head on Yomikawa’s lap and was finally sleeping. Kanzaki was dozing in a chair next to them. Yomikawa was absently stroking Saten’s hair: partly to keep the girl calm, partly to keep herself calm. Her insides were in turmoil. Along with the betrayal by her superiors at Anti-Skill, the youngest Nun at the hospital, no older than the girl sleeping on her lap, had been murdered. Two Misaka Sisters maimed, Uiharu badly crippled, one Sister killed, one Nun killed, Index kidnapped after a murder attempt, and Misaka off saying she knows who did and she will kill them.

Academy City is turning into a cesspool.

“Breaking news! A mid-sized jet has mysteriously appeared on the top of the Windowless Building this morning, just parked there. No word on how it landed there or why. No comment has been issued by the Academy City government. More details, as they become available.”

No one liked to go in there and give bad news. The only thing worse than giving bad news was going in there and admitting you had *NO* news.

“Well?”

“Sir, it is the jet that left this morning with your guest on board. It appears he tried to take a young lady with him who was dressed as a Nun and under restraint.”

“The fool.”

“The pilots were found, but their memories have been tampered with.”

“The Passenger?”

“Still on board with a large hole through the center of his torso, photo has been sent to you.”

“Anything else?”

“A…note…addressed quote To The Asshole To Whom This May Concern: Two Things. One, tell the Kiharas and their Minions to get out of Academy City in twenty-four hours. After that its Open Season, no limits. I know who they are. I know where they are. Two, stay the hell away from me, my family, and friends. The plane was on the roof. This Time. Unquote. No signature.”

Long Silence.

“Sir, shall I warn them?”

“Step out of the room, I have a call coming in.”

*Ring*

*Ring*

“Yes.”

There was a familiar female voice on the line with a British accent. “This is a quick courtesy call to inform you that as of two hours ago a State of War has existed between your City and the world of Magic.”

He was rarely caught unawares like this. “What?”

“Your thugs brutally murdered one of the Nuns who was a guest in YOUR City attempting to save one of YOUR precious Espers at YOUR hospital. Additionally, murderous attacks were made upon several individuals considered close, personal friends of Her Royal Majesty, the Queen, who will ask Parliament to declare War on Academy City this afternoon.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“You have gravely underestimated the value placed on a certain Level 0 and his friends.”

“You will be seen as attacking a small, defenseless City.”

“You need to check the world press more often. The Emperor has agreed to support us if we need help in rescuing our citizens or coming to the aid of anyone who is being harmed by the current administration of your City. Apparently they admire a certain Level 0 as well.”

“We shall see about this.”

“Harm one hair on any of their heads and you will find out just how “invulnerable” your ‘Mighty Tower’ truly is.”

< CLICK >

“You called, Sir?”

“Tell the Kiharas they have twenty-four hours to get out of the city, they are to take nothing with them. Send Anti-Skill to seize their office, plants, etc. and to make sure they leave.”

“Yes sir.”

“What is the status on our border?”

“I was going to put in my daily report that the Japanese Self Defense Forces have staged an unannounced Joint Military exercise with the Americans near our border today.”

“Cancel Project Pressure Point immediately.”

“Sir, the teams are deployed.”

“Undeploy them.”

“Sir, we can try, but they were mostly hired because of their deniability. We may not be able to stop them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the Shit Storm is upon the Tower.
> 
> I don't think we can call this a boring chapter. ;-)
> 
> My computer glitched as I was editing and I had to reconstruct this chapter a little from scratch, hopefully nothing dropped out.
> 
> Thank you all again for reading. Thanks to those who write in and comment, I love hearing from you. Feel free to check out my other stories as well. I will do more writing on those too.


	38. The Bravest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, not sure it's my best work.
> 
> Still not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction.
> 
> There will be one end note that will not impede the story, it's there for clarification
> 
> Thanks to everyone who wrote in!

Index virtually flew down the hallways to the ICU looking for Misaka. She saw her through the window, holding Shirai’s hand and talking to her. Index was almost vibrating; she was in such a hurry to talk to Misaka. It looked like Misaka would be there for a while, so Index ran to the changing room and slipped out of her Habit and put on the scrubs. She ran back to the room and quietly joined Misaka.

“May I talk to Shirai too, Misaka?” Index asked.

“Of course,” replied Misaka.

Index sat on the other side of Shirai and took her hand. First Index closed her eyes and said a quiet prayer that Misaka couldn’t really hear or understand. The she opened her eyes and started talking to Shirai: “Hi Shirai, I don’t know if you remember me, but my name is Index. I’m the little Nun you see with Touma sometimes. We haven’t talked much, but I’m going to make up for that starting now, and in the future. Your best friend Misaka has told me all about how wonderful you are and I can’t wait to be able to go out with you and find out for myself.”

Misaka listened in amazement how Index could just have a conversation with someone who hated her love Touma and tell her that she couldn’t wait to be friends.

“So, Shirai,” Index continued, “I wanted to tell you that there is a group of us here that will be trying to help Misaka and Touma heal you, maybe tomorrow. It may feel a little strange, but don’t be afraid! It will bring you back to your girlfriend so much quicker! So look for us when we come to help you!” Index kissed Shirai’s hand.

“Misaka, are you almost done? We need to talk,” Index said.

“Just a minute more?” Misaka asked.

“I’ll give you some privacy,” Index said, “I’ll meet you at the changing room.” She left the ICU.

Misaka came into the changing room where Index sat waiting for her. She was literally dragging. She went in and started changing while Index sat right outside.

“Short Hair,” Index started, “You need to know this, Misaka 10032 is alive.”

“Silver Sister, don’t give me that bull about ‘as long as we remember her she will be alive in our hearts’.”

Index got up and jerked the curtain, shocking a half-naked Misaka. “Have I ever, EVER lied to you?” shouted Index.

Misaka cowered and blushed.

“Why would I do that to you?!” shouted Index, “I love you too much to do such a cruel thing!” She started crying. “A Sister died, but it was Sister Angelene. She died saving Touma!”

Misaka gasped. “The little, young one like Uiharu?”

Index nodded and gave herself up to the sobs she wouldn’t show Kamijou or the Nuns, while Misaka held her to her bare chest, trying to close the curtain. She managed to close it and then hold Index tightly. She stroked Index’s back and let her cry herself out.

“Index, what happened?”

“She and Touma were near the operating room of Uiharu when an evil servant of Set came to try to kill Uiharu. They both fought him bravely, but when he threw a poisoned knife at Touma, she jumped in front of it and it killed her. Stiyl killed the mage and he and Touma are besides themselves with grief.”

“Is Kamijou…you know…”

“Everyone is watching him carefully, but he seems ok. I think if he even thinks about it, Kanzaki and Itsuwa will beat him up.”

“Good!” 

Misaka finished dressing. 

“Let’s go see my Sisters, Index.”

Uiharu slowly became aware of herself. She felt like she was floating and she heard annoying beeping and bleeping noises that she was sure meant the program she had left running on her computer had completed and she forgot to shut it off before she went to bed to sleep. Her room smelled funny too. Like she spilled a bottle of cleaning fluid..  
Her eyelids felt like they weighed a hundred kilos. She tried to open them, but it was hard. She heard a voice from far away, but she didn’t recognize it. It didn’t sound like Saten or Kanzaki. She tried to rub her eyes, but her arms wouldn’t move; they seemed to be tied down. That made her a little scared. Had she been kidnapped? Drugged?

Her memory was foggy. They were coming back to her room. Why couldn’t she think?

Bobbing red dot…she kicked Saten. Why would she kick Saten? Her eyes finally popped open. There was a kindly man looking at her…Dr Heaven Canceller. Why was he in her room?

“Ah, you are awake, little Uiharu! I am so pleased,” Dr Canceller said. “How are you feeling? Any pain?”

“Why. Why are you in my dorm?” asked Uiharu.

The Doctor frowned. “What do you remember, Uiharu?” he asked.

Uiharu thought hard. The red dot… She kicked Saten… Kanzaki. Kanzaki didn’t know! She yelled at Kanzaki. What did she yell? 

“GUN!” Uiharu shouted, startling the Doctor.

Shooting, there was shooting. She had kicked Saten to knock her down. She had covered Saten with her body…

Someone had punched her.

“Someone hit me.”

“No, Uiharu, You saved Saten’s life by covering her with your body. You were shot three times.”

“I was…shot?”

Uiharu came to realize she was laying on her side with her arms tied to light boards. IVs were running into both her arms and the boards were tied to the rails on the side of the bed.

“Uiharu, I won’t lie to you, you were hurt very badly. You have been in surgery for ten hours. You were almost as badly injured as Shirai."

Uiharu tried to stretch out her legs. She tried again. She tried to move her toes, her feet.

“Doctor, are my legs tied down too? I can’t move them.”

Dr Heaven Canceller looked at her with his sad eyes. “Uiharu-san, you were shot three times by heavy caliber bullets. You lost your spleen, left kidney, and the last bullet went into your spine. The Neurosurgeons have tried to fix the damage, and we are giving you very strong medicines to try to restore your spinal cord. But we won’t know how bad or permanent the damage is for a while. But for right now it seems that there is no neurological activity below your waist.”

“But Saten is safe?” Uiharu asked in a small voice.

“She was drugged, but otherwise uninjured. We counteracted the drugs.”

“I won’t walk again, will I,” said Uiharu.

Dr Heaven Canceller hesitated to answer.

“Never mind, Doctor, I see it in your eyes,” Uiharu whispered. She closed her eyes and then opened them and looked at him with resolve, “I want you to go to Saten and tell her I said to go to Scotland and forget about me; I never want to see her again. I want you to prohibit her from visiting me while I am here at the hospital. I do not want to see her.”

The Doctor looked at her sadly. “Little Uiharu are you sure? Why are you doing this?”

“So she won’t pity me and give up her dreams. Worse, she will kill herself trying to fix me. It’s better this way. A clean break.”

“I will respect your wishes, but if you change your mind…”

“I won’t”

Dr. Heaven Canceller left the room and stood outside the door. He heard the smothered sobs he expected as he shook his head and walked down the hallway.

Misaka and Index found Misaka 11420’s room first and knocked on the door. A voice called for them to enter, so they did, to see an armed camp: two Amakusans and two heavily armed Sisters covering the door. As soon as they were recognized, weapons were pointed in neutral directions. Misaka 11420 lay on the bed with an IV running into the arm without a cast. Her left arm was in a huge cast running up and covering the shoulder. Her head was covered in bandages, with only her right eye uncovered. The right eyelid opened slowly.

“Big Sister came Misaka 11420 states sleepily. Misaka 11420 is glad Big Sister and Friend Index are uninjured states Misaka 11420 happily.”

Misaka and Index moved to the right side of Misaka 11420 and Misaka took her hand gently. “Baby Sister, I’m so sorry! Please forgive me!” cried Misaka.

“Baka Big Sister says Misaka 11420 fondly as she becomes unconsci…”

“Sister?!”

“Calm down, Short Hair, she’s just asleep,” said Index with a smile.

Misaka took a deep breath and realized Misaka 11420 was snoring slightly.

Misaka looked around the room at the guards. She bowed to them all, “Thank you Sisters and Amakusans. I place Misaka 11420 in your hands.”

She and Index left and went down the hall to Misaka 10032’s room. They knocked on the door and went through the same reaction, Misaka 10032 was in bed with a tent over her leg. She had bandages over both arms and wrapped around her head; IVs in both arms. She appeared to be asleep. 

One of the Sisters came over to Misaka and spoke in a low voice to her and Index. “Misaka 19054 is very concerned about Misaka 10032’s mental state Misaka 19054 reports anxiously. Last Order is monitoring very closely Misaka 19054 states. Last Order is devastated especially after Last Order’s previous treatment of Misaka 10032 states Misaka 19054 plainly.”

“What’s wrong?” asked Misaka.

“Misaka 10032 has stated to Savior that Misaka 10032 releases Savior from Misaka 10032’s declaration of love because Misaka 10032 is quote ‘broken and hideous and unfit to be loved’ and before breaking contact with Misaka Network was having thoughts of self-termination states Misaka 19054 with consternation.”

“No!” cried Misaka and Index.

“Savior stated his case boldly to Misaka 10032 that Savior still found her attractive and utilized osculations to prove Savior’s point but Misaka 10032 is still self-loathing reports Misaka 19054 in frustration and fear.”

“She is disconnected from the Network now?”

“Misaka 19054 reports yes and Last Order is frantic states Misaka 19054.”

“I am *NOT* losing another Sister,” Misaka says angrily. “Damn that Kihara! Index, I’m going to try to dive into her mind and talk to her; is there any prayer or anything you can do to try to help her as well? I’m sorry to ask you this when you have done so much for me already.”

“Misaka, I was just going to offer,” Index replied.

Misaka put her hands on Misaka 10032’s head and started trying to find the socket she needed. While she was probing, she heard Index’s voice start singing a beautiful song that sounded like a choir of angels.

“Big Sister! How are you in the Network, Misaka 10032 disconnected Misaka 10032 asks in confusion.”

“Now you know Big Sister has her way when you try to block everyone out,” Misaka said in a light tone. “Now, why are you scaring all your Sisters, Last Order, Index, and me?”

Silence.

“Well, if you won’t talk to me I will tell you the horrible things I did tonight, so that you will never talk to me again. After I tell you my story, you will no longer love me and will hate me.”

Silence.

“I vaporized the men who attacked us and hurt you, Misaka 11420, and Index. I railguned some of them and fried the rest with lightning bolts.” Misaka showed her the memories.

*Gasp*

“I became a Level 6. I flew to where Saten, Uiharu, and Kanzaki were being attacked and killed more people there.”

Misaka showed her the memory.

“I brought Uiharu to the hospital and found out what had happened. Someone tried to kill Index and then they kidnapped her and brought her to Kihara. Accelerator and I caught him and I railguned Kihara. I put a huge hole through his chest. He’s thoroughly dead and will never hurt another Sister again.”

Misaka showed Misaka 10032 all of that memory too.

“Big Sister Misaka 10032 is horrified Misaka 10032 cries out mentally. Misaka 10032 cannot believe that Big Sister is capable of killing Misaka 10032 cries out in fear.”

“Like I said, I will leave you now so you don’t have to talk to me ever again.”

Misaka slowly started to withdraw from Misaka 10032, when suddenly the connection was reestablished firmly by Misaka 10032.

“Wait cries Misaka 10032 anxiously fearing she will lose Big Sister forever.”

“I thought you didn’t want to talk to me; that you hated what I’ve become?”

“Misaka 10032 hates what Misaka 10032 has become. Big Sister has done what was needed to protect Sisters, just like Accelerator Misaka 10032 realizes.”

“But, Misaka Imouto, you haven’t changed at all. You’re still the same sweet Imouto you have always been. You may look a little different, but you are still my sweet, little Sister. You haven’t become a killer like me.”

Silence.

“But Misaka 10032 is no longer a real woman cries Misaka 10032 in anguish.”

“Who told you that, Imouto? Kamijou? I think not!”

“Misaka 10032 has read it in magazines and books how the males no longer find the female desirable after they are disfigured in accidents and abandon them Misaka 10032 states factually.”

“Imouto, they have artificial legs here that are indistinguishable from real ones. I promise you that I will ensure you get one and will be back to normal within months, if not weeks.”

Silence.

“Big Sister Misaka 10032 is feeling suddenly very calm states Misaka 10032. What is happening Misaka 10032 inquires.”

“Index is praying that you will feel better, find inner peace, and not self-harm. She and I are very worried about you harming yourself, Imouto. Would you please reconnect to the Network?”

“Misaka 10032 is very sleepy, but will comply if Big Sister will reaffirm Big Sister still loves Misaka 10032 Misaka 10032 requests worriedly.”

“I will always love you, Imouto! You are the first Sister I was able to save. I love you with all my heart.”

“Misaka 10032 is glad and complies by reconnecting. Misaka 10032 will sleep now…”

The connection broke, but as it broke Misaka heard Last Order come online, “Thank you says Misaka Misaka!”

Index was completing her prayer when Misaka opened her eyes. Misaka 19054 looked at both of them. “Misaka 19054 is grateful as Misaka 10032 is better but Misaka 19054 is concerned for Big Sister and Friend Index’s health as both appear to be in severe exhaustion states Misaka 19054 anxiously.”

“We will go sleep now, I promise,” said Misaka. “Thank you all for taking care of Misaka Imouto!”

As Misaka and Index came out of the room, they ran into Dr Heaven Canceller. “Ah, Ladies, just who I was looking for! We should go to the conference to brief everyone. I asked everyone in the lobby to meet there too.”

Everyone was gathered in the conference room. Saten had been released from most of the bindings but was still handcuffed to Yomikawa. Her eyes were normal colored, but her face was unhappy.

Dr Heaven Canceller spoke: “I’ll come straight to the point, because we are all tired. Most of you are exhausted and need rest. Misaka, you need to take your medicine. These deaths are a burden on all of us, so let me go over what good news I may. The team was able to reattach Misaka 11420’s arm and she should regain full use of it with time and rehabilitation. They were able to save her eye as well. She will need facial reconstructive surgery for the burns, but that is also something that will take just some time and will leave virtually no visible scars.”

He consulted his notes.

“Misaka 10032, Misaka Imouto, I’m so sorry, but we were unable to reattached her leg; it was a choice of saving her life or nothing, so I chose life. An anonymous donation was made that is large enough to cover a state-of-the-art artificial limb that will be indistinguishable from natural for her. It will be about a month or so until her surgical site heals enough to do the attachment and training.”

He looked again at his notes. “All the other Sisters were treated and released which brings us to another little girl from Judgement in my Hospital. Shot three times in the back with a heavy caliber rifle. She lost her spleen and left kidney. She has received three times the amount of blood that she would normally have in her body. That’s just from the first two bullets. The last bullet hit her spine, damaging it severely. We’re not sure if it’s permanent, but as of right now, she appears to be paralyzed below the waist.”

Gasps and cries of horror went up in the room. Index and Misaka ran to Saten’s side. Saten was crying inconsolably, “She knocked me down and laid on top of me! She laid on top of me!” Saten shrieked. “It should be me! Me!”

Misaka and Index submerged her in hugs, while Yomikawa tried her best not to hurt Saten’s wrist with the handcuff. 

Saten grabbed Index with her free hand and looked at her with crazed eyes. “Twice she saved me! Twice she’s given up herself for me! What use is this magic if I can’t heal her? Why won’t you let me try? I would die for her!”

“Och, Lassie, yuir passion fuir yuir sweetheart is brave, but magic kina cure all,” Ianuaria said. She came over and knelt next to Saten. ”It’s toimes loik these what breaks a Healer’s heart. Ye kenna bring back the dead and there are sairtain hurts ye kanna heal.”

“Why?”

“Because we aren’t gods,” answered Dr Heaven Canceller, “I wish we were. Seeing Uiharu and Shirai lying like that in my hospital angers and depresses me like you would not believe.”

“I want to go see her!”

Dr Heaven Canceller looked uncomfortable. “I’m sorry, but you cannot.”

“Why?” cried Saten.

“This is something I need to discuss with you in private,” he replied.

“These are all my friends, whatever you tell me I would tell them anyhow, so please, just tell me!”

The Doctor sighed heavily. He say down next to Saten and looked her in the eye. “Uiharu has given instructions that you are prohibited from visiting her; she does not want to see you. I am to tell you that you are to go to Scotland, forget about her, and that she never wants to see you again.”

You could hear a pin drop in the room.

*SHRIEK!*

SLAP! “YOU’RE LYING!”

Dr Heaven Canceller rubbed his cheek and looked at Saten sadly. “I wish I was.” 

The kind Doctor got back to his feet and looked around the room. “All of you, get some rest.” He then shuffled out of the room.

“Misaka, please, tell me this is a horrible dream and we will all wake up soon! Please!” Saten grabbed Misaka’s blouse with her free hand. “Please go talk to her! Please tell her I love her and can’t be without her!”

“Saten, let’s give her a night and I will talk to her tomorrow morning when I come here, OK? She needs time, she just had this happen.”

Misaka faced the group, “Who is protecting Uiharu tonight?” 

Stiyl stood up, “Myself and Tatemiya.”

“The important question is what are you four doing?” asked Kanzaki of Misaka, Index, Saten, and Kamijou. They looked at each other.

“We need to stick together for self-protection,” Misaka said.

“But where can we go?” asked Kamijou.

“Where would be safe?” asked Saten.

“We could go to my dorm room, but how could we sneak in Kamijou? I’m not leaving him alone and unprotected,” said Misaka.

“They apparently know all about us, how can we find a safe place?” asked Kamijou.

“Oh! The file! Just a minute,” Misaka walked out of the room to a nearby office and plugged in her data stick and pulled up the Kamijou Faction file. Kamijou, Stiyl, Kanzaki, and Index gathered around to look at the names. There were dozens.

“All the Amakusans. All the Nuns,” breathed Kanzaki.

“All our friends,” said Kamijou.

“Let’s see this subfile, ‘Harem’,” said Misaka.

“It has pictures! It lists them by importance!” cried Index.

Index and Misaka looked at each other, blushing.

Stiyl laughed his dry laugh, “Well, the two of you are tied for number one, so that’s good.”

“Look how many names are on this list!”

“No biting! No shocking!”

“Dorm Mother?!”

“Kanzaki?”

They all turned and looked at her, Kanzaki turned deep red.

“What’s this picture of Misaka 11420 on the bed in your dorm room?!”

SNAP SIZZLE CRACKLE

“TOUMA!”

“No biting! No shocking!”

“He’s right, not tonight.”

“Biribiri, go back to the main list and scroll, please…her name’s not there…”

Kamijou got up and ran out of the room.

“Yomikawa-sensei, do you think Komoe-sensei could take us for a few hours to sleep? She’s not on the list.”

“I’ll call her and ask.”

“Thank you, Yomikawa-sensei.”

“Hello? Komoe-san? Hai, sorry to call so early, but it is a little urgent. No names, but can you handle some lost lambs sleeping for a while?”

High pitched squeaking noises from the phone.

“Yes, they will cook for you, they just need crash space for a few hours. Arigato.”

“Thank you, sensei!”

“Take Kanzaki too, she’s done in.”

“Hai.”

“OK, we have a place to sleep tonight. Index, you’ve been there before a few times. We won’t say the name out loud, because the walls have ears. We just need to get there.”

“Your ride is arranged; you just need to meet her at this address, a few blocks from here. Please do not say her name as she is important to me, but she brought Last Order here the other day.” 

Misaka nodded, knowing who she meant.

Kamijou looked at his Sensei, “Yomikawa-sensei, will *you* be safe?”

She looked at him seriously. “I’ll be with Accelerator.”

“Yes, but you have to get to him,” said Misaka worriedly.

“I’m pretty low on their list, I think,” said Yomikawa with a smile.

“Could I have your phone for a moment,” asked Misaka.

Looking at her quizzically, Yomikawa handed it over. Misaka held it in her hand and a small light show danced over the phone. There was a sharp *snap* and then the light show danced again. Then Misaka handed it back.

“OK, I destroyed the tracking device that was planted inside there. If there is a listening bug, it’s too sophisticated for me to find it or it’s part of the OS.”

Yomikawa’s eyebrows went up.

“Even Paranoids have enemies. You should come with us, being alone is foolish. Assume your patrol car is bugged to the max too.”

“It’s my job to protect you.”

“Then we will join up to protect each other,” said Kamijou.

“How far is where we are staying from your apartment?” asked Misaka.

Yomikawa thought about it for a minute. “About a five-minute drive.”

“OK, we’re going to be like a clown car to the crash pad tonight, but I will escort you to your apartment where you will be safe and then fly myself back to the crash pad. I’m *not* losing any more friends. Just make sure Energizer Bunny has his collar all charged up.”

“Misaka,” Saten said quietly, “I know I haven’t been much help, but you need to disguise Index. No one will miss that white outfit of hers.”

Misaka face palmed. “That’s what comes of being tired. Come with me to change into scrubs again, Index.”

With Index changed, everyone made their way out through an emergency exit and the back part of the hospital property until they met up with Yoshikawa in her car. It was a tight fit with Kamijou jammed in the front with Yomikawa; Kanzaki, Saten, and Index riding on Misaka’s lap in the back. Yoshikawa drove with Yomikawa giving her directions, including random turns, on how to get to Komoe-sensei’s apartment.

They actually stopped a block away and Kamijou led the group to her door. As soon as everyone was inside safely, Misaka quickly ran back to the car and rode to Yomikawa’s apartment without incident. When Misaka got back to Komoe-sensei’s she landed a few blocks away and ran back on foot, scanning around looking to be sure no one was around. 

As she closed in on the apartment, she saw the electrical signature of some skulking around the block near the apartment. Misaka did her best to quiet sneak up on the person and got ready to give them the shock of their life. Just as she was ready to deliver, the person jumped at her with an amazing leap and was swinging a huge sword!

< ZAP! >

*SCHWING!*

She and Kanzaki apologized for scaring each other and shared a nervous laugh. Kanzaki explained she was setting out wards and would be inside in a moment. Misaka made her way inside after knocking and found Kamijou hard at work in the Kitchen while Index and Saten were talking with Komoe-sensei and trying to bring her up to speed. Komoe-sensei seemed to be spending much of the time in shock or crying.

Shortly after Kanzaki came inside and barred the door, Kamijou brought out the food he had been cooking to the little table and set it out. Since his teacher had not been expecting guests, Kamijou literally made “Stone Soup” (1). He took what little she had and expanded it by making a wonderful soup out bits of this and that, bowls of crispy rice on the side, and a couple of pots of tea.

Everyone agreed it was wonderful, especially for an “emergency dinner”.

“Oh, Kamijou, you will make someone a wonderful husband someday,” sighed Komoe-sensei to multiple female blushes around the table.

After the food, sleeping arrangements were hurriedly discussed. No one had any changes of clothing and Komoe-sensei’s clothing would not fit anyone. She dug into her “Rescue Girls” stash and found t-shirts for everyone except Kanzaki. Kamijou would be first to bathe, it was unanimously decided, as all the women would be handwashing and hanging to dry certain things overnight out on the balcony, it was declared off limits. Kamijou’s life, what little he remembered of it, flashed before his eyes. 

Komoe-sensei’s apartment had no shower, it was communal outside, Kamijou went outside and took his shower. While he was in there, the ladies reconfigured the living/dining room to be a giant tatami sleeping room. To protect Index, who was still maintaining, she would share the one futon with Komoe-sensei. Saten and Kanzaki would share the other futon, to ensure Saten’s safety (and make sure she didn’t wander off). Misaka took some of the seating cushions and made two beds on the floor, one for her and one for Kamijou. Misaka and Kanzaki took turns guarding the girls during their showers.

Once the washing was hung out to dry, everyone was tucked in, the lights were turned off and everyone fell into an exhausted sleep. 

Uiharu was having trouble sleeping, despite the pain medications she was being given. She was on an air bed that moved to bring circulation to her body to stimulate her muscles and prevent bed sores.

It just made her feel a little motion sick.

She felt the tubes in her body. She felt pain, she felt sorry for herself. She felt lonely. She felt anguish that she would probably never walk again. Never run, chase a bad guy with Kuroko…

She tried to find something to be happy about. She was happy she saved Saten, that Saten was alive, that Saten was unhurt. That Saten would go to Scotland and become a Healer. That she would hopefully forget about useless Uiharu and do great things.

The tears started falling.

Someone was blotting her tears from her eyes. She opened them and saw Stiyl sitting so close to her he was almost in bed with her. He was looking at her with a kind, sad look and blotting her tears with tissues.

“Go away,” Uiharu said, “You have what you want. You won’t have to worry about me distracting Saten anymore.”

Stiyl leaned back, looking shocked. “Why would you think I wanted that, Fist of the Gods?”

“She told me she had to go alone for two years, with no outside contact, right after we declared our love for each other. Why else?”

“Little one!”

“Don’t worry, I told the Doctor to tell her I don’t want to see her, that she is to never see me again. That she should go to Scotland and forget about me.” More tears.

Stiyl leaned forward and tenderly blotted her eyes. “Do you really think that she will want to go now knowing what you are going through? Anyone can tell, even a horse’s ass like me, how much she loves you.”

“And that is why I am breaking it off! So she doesn’t ruin her life over useless me! Do you know how long she has waited to develop a power? How she has longed to have an ability to make a difference like Shirai or Misaka? No way I am letting her throw it all away over me! No!”

Stiyl leaned back and sighed. Tatemiya came over and knelt in front of Uiharu and stroked her head. 

“Why are you both here anyhow?”

“We volunteered to guard the bravest woman we know,” said Tatemiya, “Kanzaki said without your timely warning and the fact you knocked down Saten and threw yourself on top of her, all three of you would most likely have died.”

“Or two of you dead and Saten taken to a fate worse than death,” added Stiyl.

“I’m glad at least some good came out of this, but my mind is made up. If she asks you, you tell her I said go to Scotland and forget about me, I never want to see her again.”

Kamijou woke up abruptly because something was tickling his nose. “Damn that cat, always trying to sleep on my face,” was his first thought. Then he remembered he wasn’t in his dorm. He could hear the sounds of many people sleeping around him: soft breathing, Index’s little snores. But, there was a weight on his chest and a tickle on his nose.

He opened his eyes.

He clamped his right hand over his mouth and nose to stifle the scream that was trying to escape. Somehow, Misaka had rolled off her cushions across the floor and was laying half on top of Kamijou, with her head on his chest, her arm around Kamijou, and her hair brushing his nose! Worse, his left arm was around her t-shirt clad body, holding her in place! Kamijou knew that his demise was imminent.

He started to think of his situation and options. She was laying on top of his blanket, so that was still safe. Her blanket was covering her slightly, so that was still safe. His left hand was near a danger zone and needed to move ever so slightly to there…ok, that’s safer. OK, he was laying on his own cushions and had obviously *not* moved so that was safe, as she had come to him. Best option?

Go back to sleep and pretend he never woke up and let her wake up first and move away, pretending this never happened. So he did.

****A few hours later****

Misaka was dreaming about holding a life sized Gekota Doll she had won. Kamijou was dreaming about sleeping peacefully. Both were interrupted by a high-pitched voice, “Oh Kamijou, how could you? Taking advantage of a maiden like that?”

Both pairs of eyes opened. Kamijou realized he was in exactly the same position, and predicament, as before. Misaka was disoriented until she realized she was laying wearing only a t-shirt on top of Kamijou, holding him tightly while he had an arm wrapped around her, and her head was on his chest with her face next to his! Worst of all, she realized that she had crawled on top of him!

Time stopped in the room as all the women opened their eyes and took in the scene.

“Such misfortune”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note (1) "Stone Soup" famous short story, I first saw it on "Captain Kangaroo" (yes, I'm *that* old) https://bit.ly/3379Kze
> 
> Sorry to take so long, sometimes the chapters fly out of me, sometimes they don't. I hope this one is to your liking, feel free to write me your opinions, I love hearing them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	39. Kamijou Lives Up to His Rep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my current situation, you may have to make due with lots of short updates. Let's see how this goes...
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is still reading my stuff, I appreciate it! 
> 
> Still not my anime or characters, but it is my fanfiction!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Short Hair! Touuuuuummmmaaaaaa!”

“So cute!” was Saten’s contribution.

At this point many improbable things, all bad, happened at once; in keeping with Kamijou’s status in life.

Misaka sat up quickly, saying “I’m so sorry Kamijou!” while she tried to wrap her blanket around herself by yanking hard on it. Her sitting up so abruptly caused Kamijou’s left hand to succumb to gravity and slide down her back, where it quickly intersected a “No-go” area that was not covered by the blanket. Misaka and Kamijou’s faces met with a mutually horrified look. Compounding the disaster was the blanket pull had now caused Komoe-sensei to be flying towards Kamijou who, not wanting his beloved teacher to be injured, caught her with his right arm, also with his hand in an inappropriate area.

Misaka’s scramble to escape caused her left hand to land with most of her body weight in an unfortunate area of Kamijou’s anatomy, causing his cries of distress to reach operatic mezzo-soprano ranges. It also caused him to roll over in pain on top of both Komoe-sensei and Misaka. This engendered further distress on all parties involved in the fracas.

Saten, Kanzaki, and Index could only watch with shock and awe at the legendary display of Kamijou’s misfortune that was playing out before their eyes. Frankly, it was almost impossible to tell who was where in the pile of bodies on the floor. From somewhere in the pile:

“Such misfortune.”

Somehow she must have fallen asleep because she had to struggle to open her eyes again. As she was trying to open them, she heard low voices and felt a pair of hands on her head. A warm, damp cloth wiped her eyes and suddenly she could see clearly. Stiyl was still there, but also the strange lady who would be Saten’s teacher was also there and had her hands on Uiharu’s head. The two of them were speaking, apparently in English, which Uiharu didn’t understand.

The lady looked into Uiharu’s eyes sadly. She released her grip on Uiharu’s head and spoke again while she gently stroked Uiharu’s head, still looking in her eyes. This time, when she stopped, she leaned forward and kissed Uiharu’s forehead and stroked her cheek. She then stepped back.

Stiyl pulled up his chair and sat down. Tatemiya and Ianuaria sat in chairs behind him. “Little Fist, how are you this morning?”

“Paralyzed,” said Uiharu bitterly, “Other than that my life is *just* great.”

Stiyl apparently translated for Ianuaria and the three mages looked at each other. “Uiharu, I apologize for my presumption, but I asked Ianuaria to examine you as well to see if there was anything that might be done. Your Doctor will be by later to tell you what science miracles will be wrought for you in the coming days, but we wanted to see if there was anything we could do.”

“I can see the answer in your faces. Thank you for trying. Just…take care of Saten for me.” Uiharu closed her eyes tightly. After a few moments she couldn’t help herself, the sobs started wracking her little body.

She felt a gentle touch wiping the tears from her face and several hands rubbing her head and back. She opened her teary eyes and saw not only the three mages, but also Sister Agnese and Sister Orsola in the room. Ianuaria was speaking again and Stiyl was translating for her, “Sweet Girl! You misunderstand. We may not be able to heal you now, but that won’t stop us from trying to find a way. I’ll be damned if I’ll stand in the way of True Love! You’re coming with us to my dùn as my guest. Damn me if I’ll let you say no!”

“Sister Angelene fought and died for you,” said Sister Agnese, “We will honor her by being your nurses, defenders, and caretakers until such time as you no longer need us. Your self-sacrifice to save your friend, twice, deserves no less.”

“But Saten goes crazy and will hurt herself trying to heal me! I won’t risk her life like that. She will only pity me and I don’t want to live like that! No, she’s better off without me.”

“Little Fist, Ianuaria can help Saten control the former, and, as to the latter, do you have so little faith in your True Love?” asked Stiyl.

Since Saten was the only one who could come near Kamijou safely, it was up to her to help sort out the mess of bodies on the floor. First she rolled Kamijou over, pulling Misaka’s hand out from its unfortunate location at the same time. Next she lifted Kamijou’s arm off of his teacher and pulled her body out of the pile and setting her on the ground so she could catch her breath. Finally she lifted the beet-red Misaka to her feet and helped pull her t-shirt down so it covered her more modestly.

“That was *legendary*,” said Saten in awe.

Misaka looked at everyone in the room, with sparks building on her eyebrows, “Nobody saw a thing. Got it!”

Everyone nodded except Kanzaki who said, “This is like what usually happens when he comes to visit. Except everyone kept their clothes on this time.”

“Kamijou!” wailed Komoe-sensei.

Kamijou had been exiled to the outside of the entrance to Komoe-sensei’s apartment with Kanzaki filling the doorway to prevent his reentry. Inside the girls were getting dressed. Komoe-sensei had taken the money pooled by the group to run to a store to buy ingredients for breakfast.

“Short Hair, I cannot believe you were taking liberties under all of our noses last night with Touma!” said Index indignantly.

“Silver Sister! I wouldn’t! I never! I was dreaming about hugging a big Gekota Doll!”

“Hmph!”

“Index, please. I promise you I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“I’m so jealous right now, Misaka. I want to be held too.”

Saten was just watching the two of them as she finished dressing. Ever practical she cleared her throat. “Uh, Misaka, Index…you two are pretty innocent, but, have you thought about…uh, protection yet?”

Misaka and Index stared at Saten with wide eyes, then looked at each other. They clutched each other.

*SHRIEK!*

Kanzaki charged through the door, sword in hand, looking for danger. She saw Index and Misaka clutching each other, faces red and terrified and Saten looking embarrassed as well.

“What happened? Were you attacked?” Kanzaki asked.

All three girls looked at the door and saw Kamijou peeking in. Their combined shout blew him down the stairs of the building, “KAMIJOU! GET OUT!”

Saten ran over and closed and locked the door.

Index and Misaka pointed at Saten, “She asked if we had,” Index whispered, “Birth control.”

Kanzaki looked at the two girls. “Well, it’s a valid question, unless you want to have a child now.”

*SHRIEK!*

Komoe-sensei opened the door to her apartment to see a Level 6 clutching a Nun desperately and the Nun clutching back, both beet red, while a female Samurai was sheathing her sword and another girl was blushing and laughing. Komoe-sensei was nothing if not a genius. She set the groceries on her kitchen counter, looked at the girls and said in her high-pitched voice, “OK, I saw Kamijou in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, so I know it wasn’t him this time. Judging by your two’s faces [pointing], and your laughing [pointing again], someone must have brought up S. E. X. and terrified the two of you.”

“We only just kissed Kamijou,” Misaka whispered.

“Well, kissing is very nice, as I’m sure you have found out,” Komoe-sensei said, ‘But, as I’m sure your concerned friend knows, it can lead to other nice things eventually. Especially if you cuddle in the middle of the night.”

Misaka was almost fainting from embarrassment. Only Index was keeping her upright, and, by the teeth grinding noises Index was making, Misaka worried that she might be joining Kamijou in the ranks of the bitten.

“So,” Komoe-sensei continued, “Probably all of you girls should talk to Dr Heaven Canceller today about this.”

Kanzaki and Saten choked, “All of us?”

“Best to be safe,” Komoe-sensei said, “And I see how you have been looking at Kamijou, Kanzaki-san.”

Kanzaki turned as red as Misaka and Index. “I have expressed no interest in him, Komoe-sensei.”

Komoe-sensei just looked at her. Kanzaki blushed more. Index and Misaka stared with their mouths wide open.

“Kanzaki, did, did you want to confess too?” asked Index in a small voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the Saint lie to the Nun?
> 
> Will there be a stampede to find a dealer in "Bust Upper"?
> 
> What about Itsuwa?


	40. Answers, Just Not Always the Ones You Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, fighting, TRIGGER WARNING FOR IMPLIED SEXUAL VIOLENCE
> 
> Now that we have that out of the way, Oh look I wrote a long update! ;-)
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction
> 
> Thanks to everyone who wrote in or left kudos, I appreciate it.

[Music] “She's a Killer Queen, Gunpowder, gelatine…”

“Um, sorry, that’s my phone,” said Misaka in a small voice as she pulled her phone out. “Yes, Shokuhou?”

“Sparky, we still on for today?”

“Listen carefully and don’t interrupt. There was a huge effort last night to kill most of us. Uiharu, Shirai’s Judgement Partner was shot and paralyzed, Saten was shot and drugged, two other girls…two others…were killed, one at the hospital. They tried to kill Index at the hospital, then kidnapped her to try to dissect her later. My car was ambushed by people with rockets and the driver was killed. We went into hiding for the night. Do not trust Anti-Skill, they were in on it, at least the upper echelons.”

“GASP.”

“I have to figure out how to move everyone safely from here and then *I* will come get you. Do not go with anyone that is not me.”

“How is Shirai?”

“Well guarded. As is Uiharu. But Uiharu will probably not walk again, barring a miracle.”

“The Dark Side has really come out now.”

“Take no chances. I can’t believe I’m telling you this, but trust no one, scan everyone. I sent a message yesterday to the powers that be, let’s see if they take it to heart.”

“I’ll be waiting for you.”

< CLICK >

“Sorry everyone, where were we?”

“Kanzaki was going to tell Index that she wants to confess to Kamijou,” said Saten helpfully.

Kanzaki blushed again. “I…I’m not…I don’t think…it wouldn’t be right…”

Misaka looked at Index sadly. Index looked back and just nodded her head slightly. 

“Kanzaki,” said Misaka softly, “Go ahead. He’s outside. We’ll give you privacy.”

Kanzaki looked at Misaka, then looked at Index, who met her eyes and nodded firmly. Kanzaki stood up, straightened her sword, and said, “Excuse me, I’ll be back,” and went out the door.

Saten looked at the others, “This is like a Manga or light novel.”

“No,” said Misaka, “This plot is too unbelievable for that.”

Saten having the most experience at cooking after Kamijou, took Misaka into the kitchen to start preparing breakfast while Index and Komoe-sensei set up the room for the meal. Rice cookers were filled and started. Saten looked through the supplies and decided on sweet omelets and shime saba on the side. She and Misaka agreed on a filling meal to get them through the day. 

Komoe-sensei gave all the girls credit: no one went to spy on Kanzaki and Kamijou. They were true to their word and gave them their privacy. She could see that there was some nervous tension in the air by the way Index kept biting her lower lip and Misaka kept dropping things in the kitchen. At one point Index went into the Kitchen just to get a hug from Misaka and then returned to the dining area. 

The food was almost done and Misaka looked at Index, “Do we go get them?”

Before Index could answer there came a sound like glass breaking from outside and the cry of “My magic name is Salvare000, "Be the salvation of those who cannot be saved" and today is a good to die!” This was followed by the sounds of a huge fight breaking out.

Misaka threw Saten into the other room so she landed behind the sofa then ran in and tackled Komoe-sensei and Index to the ground, just as gunfire raked the windows.  
“Stay the hell down!” shouted Misaka as she shielded herself and low crawled to the window. She popped up and took a look outside and saw two people with rifles shooting at her side of the house. With very little effort she summoned a fifty percent lightning bolt and left them smoldering on the ground, whimpering, for later interrogation.

Picking up a book, she smashed out the rest of the window to keep herself from being cut. She looked at the others. “Stay down behind the damn sofa and don’t move! That means you Saten!” Misaka then hopped out the window and crouched down looking around and stretching out her magnetic field, sensing for others. There was nobody left on her side of the building, but plenty where Kamijou and Kanzaki had been.

Misaka crept around to the side of the building and peeped her head around to check the situation.

Let’s back things up about ten or so minutes…

Komoe-sensei had come home to find Kamijou, her favorite student, in a heap at the bottom of the stairs leading to her apartment. “Oh, Kamijou,” she trilled in her high voice, “What did you do to the maidens now?”

“Nothing! I was outside, while they were changing, when suddenly there was hideous screaming! Kanzaki charged in to see what was wrong. When nothing happened, I went to the door, just to check and the girls shouted me down the steps.”

“So, you weren’t peeping or anything naughty?”

“This Kamijou is innocent and saw nothing!”

“Well, sit here on the steps and I will see what is wrong. Don’t come until I call you.” With that, she took the bag of groceries and disappeared in to the apartment.

Kamijou sat for a while just thinking about nothing. Today would be tough with trying to help fix Shirai’s brain, and the possible ritual. Visiting Uiharu for the first time after her horrifying ordeal. Also, he needed to go see the two Sisters who were so badly hurt and make sure their smiles were coming back. He heard the door open behind him so he turned his head to see if it was his teacher, but it was Kanzaki coming to see him.

Maybe it was his imagination, but she actually looked, apprehensive. “Kanzaki-sama, is something wrong?”

Kanzaki walked over to his step, “May I sit with you?”

Kamijou gestured with his left hand. “Remember not to touch my right hand!”

Kanzaki sat down and the two of them sat in silence.

“I’m so sorry about Sister Angelene,” said Kamijou, “It should be me, not her that died, Kanzaki. She was such a young girl.”

“Kamijou…”

“Kanzaki. Do you know what her last words to me were?”

“No.”

“”I’m sorry Kamijou, I still haven’t repaid”.” He looked at Kanzaki in anguish. “How can she say that, knowing she gave her life for me?!”

“Kamijou.”

“Kanzaki, I have never wanted to be repaid for anything. The smiles are enough! No one should die for me! All I want is everyone to have their smiles at the end of the day. No thank you, no ‘repayment’. Just a smile.” He looked into her eyes with a sad face.

Kanzaki met his gaze with a sad smile of her own. “Kamijou, that’s what everyone…that’s what *I* love about you. You are a good man. A good soul.”

Kanzaki took a deep breath. “Kamijou, please hold out your right hand away from us for a moment.”

Kamijou looked confused, but did as she asked and held his hand out his right hand so it was aimed towards the parking lot. She suddenly put her hand behind his head and pulled it towards hers and just as it seemed to Kamijou that Kanzaki was going to kiss him there was a shattering glass sound from his right hand. They both turned their heads to towards his hand and saw a group of people running towards them in robes, some with swords. 

Kanzaki turned her head back to Kamijou and whispered, “We will continue this.” She then stood up and drew Shichiten Shichitou, announcing “My magic name is Salvare000, "Be the salvation of those who cannot be saved" and today is a good to die!” She then leaped from the stairs towards the group.

“My Magic name is MalemNoctis666 “The evil men do lives after them”! He had a ridiculously large battleax that he promptly swung at Kanzaki and the fight was on. The sword and battleax flashed and crashed into each other with sparks flying everywhere. 

The two others continued to run towards the apartment building, one of them gestured towards Kamijou, who put his right hand up, and, whatever the magician was trying, was stillborn, much to his surprise. This gave Kamijou enough time to put on a burst of speed and allow his right fist to collide with the man’s jaw, snapping his head back. As the man’s head snapped back, Kamijou used his momentum to put his shoulder into the man’s chest and bowl him over into the hard surface of the parking lot, with a crunch. It wasn’t so much that the magician had a glass jaw but that the back of his head hit one of those concrete wheel stops. Kamijou winced in sympathy.

The sounds of guns firing on the far side of the apartment complex distracted Kamijou enough that he almost forgot about the other person that was charging him. She had a sword which he ducked at the last second. Kamijou danced back a little to put some distance between him and her.

“My Magic Name is FlosNocte “The sweet scent of death in the night” she announced as she swung at him again with what looked like a sharpened fencing sabre. Kamijou dodged back again, the sword narrowly missing his chest. He desperately looked around for anything he could use to defend himself. She swung at him again and he danced out of the way. She then gestured and plant thorns flew from her hand at Kamijou, only to meet his right hand and disappear.

She looked at him, astonished. “So, what is your Magic Name, eh? I have given mine; it is rude not to give yours in the battle, neh?” She was dressed in tights, with a short skirt, and dark tank top. She was petite and moved like a ballet dancer.

Kamijou finally found what he was looking for and slowly moved his way around the parking lot towards his goal. “I have no Magic Name, I’m just a high school student trying to make my way through life without crazed magicians trying to end the world interfering with my life! Why are you here attacking us?”

“You must be a mage! How else can you turn our attacks?” She lunged at him again.

Kamijou dodged again and got next to his goal. He noted that the gunfire had stopped. He hoped in his heart that it meant that Biribiri had worked her magic.

“And you must be deranged to want to attack innocents for no reason!”

“I have a million reasons! All in cash!”

“Then I will give you a million reasons to regret your greed and idiocy,” said Kamijou as he grabbed the garbage can lid and held it with his left hand.

The girl laughed, “Oh, that’s pitiful!” as she tried a different spell, trying to blind him with a shower of flower petals that also disappeared as Kamijou waved his hand. 

She lunged at him again, but this time her sword pierced the garbage can lid almost all the way to Kamijou’s head. However, he immediately turned and twisted the lid, trapping the sword and ripped it out of her hands and then threw it as far away as he could.

The Magician looked at him with a shocked face. He changed it to a stunned look as he quickly hit her twice, once with his right fist and once with the left. She folded like a bad hand of poker cards. She was out like a light. Kamijou turned to see how Kanzaki was doing.

Kanzaki was taking out her frustrations on the mage and, while not quite toying with him, was giving him the beat down of his life time. Since she did not desire to kill him, she had to be careful, but when the time came, she sent his battleax flying away. He stood there looking at her for a moment, then a lightning bolt crashed into him, sending him to the ground in a smoking heap.

Misaka came jogging up to Kanzaki. “Are you ok?”

“Yes, thank you. Everyone all right in the house?” 

“Yes, thanks to your warning. Were you able to tell the Baka?”

Kanzaki blushed.

“All right, I’ll deal with these, you take care of that. I’ll make sure I’m not around. Go get him!”

Misaka lifted all the bodies with her magnetism and dragged them around the corner of the house, out of sight.

“Kamijou, are you ok?” said Kanzaki, after running over to him. Kamijou was looking at the sabre stuck through the garbage can lid.

“No injuries, for once. Are you ok?”

“Yes, thank you. Souvenir?”

“I’ll donate it to the Amakusans”

Kanzaki moved close to Kamijou again. “Kamijou, I have to tell you something important.”

He looked at her curiously and, remembering what she asked before, put his right hand out of the way, by holding the sword and garbage can lid.

Kanzaki just looked at him, remembering how he fought her and Stiyl to save Index, how he fought Aureolus for Index, all the times he had fought for no reason except he felt he was needed. She was conflicted, but she thought about how Misaka and Index had confessed after so long. Could she take that chance from them?

“Take care of Index and Misaka and be good to them both as well as Misaka’s Sisters. I know you will do right by all of them. You are a good man.” She kissed his cheek and walked back to the apartment, while Kamijou just looked at her. He didn’t see the single tear rolling down her cheek.

Kanzaki went into the apartment. The windows were shot out and everyone was still lying on the floor. “It’s safe,” Kanzaki announced.

Komoe-sensei looked around at the devastation. 

“The Church will reimburse you and make repairs, Komoe-sama,” said Kanzaki.

Komoe-sensei brightened. “Thank you!”

“Did you tell him?” Index whispered.

Kanzaki looked Index in the eyes. “No,” she whispered, “I told him to do well by you, Misaka, and her Sisters. I won’t come between you all.”

“Kanzaki, NO!”

“Index, after what I have done to you over the years, the cruel things because of the church’s orders and lies. I choose Penitence. I will not come between you and your chance at happiness.”

Index looked like a fish on dry land, her mouth just opened and closed, but nothing happened. She then ran up to Kanzaki and started punching her! “No! It’s wrong! It’s wrong! You deserve a chance at happiness too after all these years!” Her little fists wouldn’t hurt bread dough, but she just kept punching and Kanzaki just stood there and took it until Index ran out of gas. She then took the little Nun into her arms and held her tightly while Index just cried. Saten left and quietly went outside to keep Kamijou from coming in.

Misaka piled up the bodies and grabbed one of the gunmen and shook him until he came around. She had already stripped all of the attackers of everything they were carrying and made a pile. Nobody had any ID, of course, but the guns and magical items would be interesting to the investigators later. She gave a gentle shock to the pile of bodies to keep them down. The one she woke up looked at her and realized his clothes were mostly missing. He also realized he was looking at a very pissed off RailGun.

“Let’s keep this simple, shall we,” said Misaka. “You know who I am, correct?”

“Rah, Rah, Railgun.”

“RailGun is fine, you don’t need to cheer me,” she said, “What the hell where you here for?”

“You won’t kill me if I tell the truth?”

“I promise.”

“We were supposed to kill or injure anyone but you.”

Sparks started snapping around Misaka’s brows. “Who sent you?”

“We don’t know. I swear! It was though cutouts; it’s how it’s done.”

“How were you paid?”

“Numbered accounts when we were done. It’s on those little drives over there.”

“Do you all normally work together?”

“No, we never met before today.”

“How did you find us?”

“I don’t know, this was thrown together last minute. We were sitting around waiting for the address until a couple of hours ago.”

“Thanks.” 

< ZAP >

Thud.

Misaka gathered up all the drives she found and pocketed them. She walked over to the window and saw Index being held by Kanzaki and apparently crying. Misaka jumped through the window and rushed over. “What happened?”

Index looked at Misaka tearfully, “Kanzaki refused to confess to Kamijou!”

Misaka looked at Kanzaki startled. “Why? We can see it in your eyes!”

“I have my reasons. I will not, please do not tell him, and do not ask me again.”

“Index!” Misaka said in anguish.

“Short Hair, I have to respect Kanzaki’s wishes.”

“But she’s hurting!”

Index put her hand over Misaka’s mouth. “Stop. Please respect her wishes and do not hurt her anymore.”

Misaka looked at Kanzaki’s face, really looked. Misaka swallowed hard, and then leaned forward and kissed Kanzaki on her cheek and grabbed her in a fierce hug. She looked Kanzaki in the face while she held her tight. “I have a new Sister.”

Kanzaki let out what might have been a gasp, might have been a small sob and then hugged Misaka back just as hard.

Kamijou made his way slowly back to the apartment when he saw Saten come out the door and wait for him on the steps. “You ok, Kamijou?” Saten asked.

“Not a scratch, for once,” he replied, “You?”

“Well, breakfast may not be in the greatest shape,” she laughed, “But we all survived fine, thanks to you three.”

“Shall we go eat?”

“Ah, not just yet. They are having a moment inside and need a few minutes, so I thought I would come outside and chat with you.”

“Ah, ok. How are you doing, Saten? I have been a poor friend to you after hearing about your troubles and poor Uiharu. Are you ok? I feel like we have let you down.”

Saten’s face fell. “I’m trying to keep up a front, to be honest Kamijou.”

“Come sit with me, Saten,” said Kamijou as he led her to the steps and helped her to sit next to him. He held her hand.

“Tell me about her Saten, how long have you known she was the one?” asked Kamijou.

Saten blushed, “That obvious? Longer than Uiharu and almost as long as Shirai with Misaka. I don’t know how I fell in love with her, Kamijou. If you asked me, I would have told you I wanted a boyfriend, that I wasn’t interested in girls. But, who knows where your heart will take you? I don’t think Uiharu was interested in love at all until just recently and I didn’t want to be like Shirai, so I just decided to be a good friend.”

“And hope?”

“And hope. But, unlike Shirai, if someone else had come along, I might have gone out with them. But now, Kamijou, it hurts. Uiharu finally saw me, finally recognized our love. Then, your wonderful friends offer me a chance to become a Healer, so I can help people like you do, but I would have to give up all contact with Uiharu for two years. Then, she saves me again! Her reward is to be paralyzed which makes her reject me because she thinks I will pity her or something.”

Saten starts crying and Kamijou takes her into his arms. 

“Kamijou, do the gods hate me? Am I cursed? Is Uiharu? She is such a beautiful soul and to have this happen to her is not right. It should have been me! Twice now she is suffering because she saved me.”

Saten snuggled into Kamijou’s arms and just let loose. He gently rubbed her back with one hand and stroked her hair. He gently rocked her while he mumbled soothing words.

“Kamijou, all I want to do is be with her right now, hold her hand, and tell her how much I love her. And she won’t let me!”

“Well, I’m sure it’s partially because everyone is afraid you might go into your healing trance and kill yourself, Saten. I know that I would be.”

“Kamijou, if you held my hand, I could visit her! You would cancel me out!”

Kamijou looked a little dubious. “I would want to check with the others before we risked your life like that, Saten. If they said it was ok I would do it, though.”

“Even if Uiharu still says she doesn’t want to see me?” Saten said in a small sad voice.

“Saten, you two are in love. Uiharu has just been through one of life’s worst trauma’s and needs you whether she wants to admit it or not. If I have to hide you under my coat, I will bring you to see her if it is safe for you, I promise.”

Saten looked up at Kamijou with worshipful eyes and leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He hugged her and realized they were not alone when he heard, SNAP CRACKLE ZAP from behind them.

“Kanzaki, where are you?” asked Stiyl. “What?”

The conference room went on alert at his change in tone.

“How many? Three Magicians and two gunmen? Anyone hurt?’

“Damn them!” swore Tatemiya.

“Thank God! The idiot did what?! A garbage can lid?! You’re still going to eat breakfast?! I’ll send over a pickup team. I’ll let London know. Be safe.”

Stiyl looked around the room. He rubbed his forehead like a man with a headache. “They all went to a place where the boy and his friends thought they would be safe; that no one knew about. This morning Kamijou and Kanzaki were sitting outside and apparently he just happened to have Imagine Breaker pointed in just the right direction that a surprise magic attack shattered as it was aimed at him and Kanzaki.”

“He had *Good* luck for once?” someone muttered from the back of the room.

“You haven’t heard the half of it. Kanzaki charged the one wielding a battleax and Kamijou charged *TWO* Magicians on his own, one wielding a sabre!”

There was a silence in the room. Sister Lucia spoke up, “Maybe Sister Angelene’s death unhinged him a little…”

“He actually defeated them both in less time than it took Kanzaki to defeat her opponent; and he disarmed the sabre wielding Magician before knocking her unconscious!”

“Itsuwa, you need to recruit him for us!” said Tatemiya. Poor Itsuwa turned so red.

“They will be here shortly. We will need to talk to Misaka at some point about our plans, after she has finished her work. Also, I need to call London now, so I will be back in a moment.”

Misaka stepped outside to bring in Kamijou and Saten. She found them sitting on the steps, with Saten being cuddled by Kamijou. She heard Kamijou say, “If I have to hide you under my coat, I will bring you to see her if it is safe for you, I promise.” Misaka then saw Saten lean forward and kiss Kamijou! On the Lips! And he was hugging her!

She couldn’t help herself, sparks started to fly. Kamijou didn’t even act guilty, jump up, try to flee, or anything. He held Saten steady too as she looked like she wanted to run in a panic.

“Biribiri, we are not guilty of anything except being good friends, so if you want to electrocute me for that, I will allow you,” said Kamijou calmly. He showed her his right hand which he then placed on his lap, which was facing away from Misaka.

“But. I saw. She.”

“Come here, Mikoto,” Kamijou said softly, “Saten, please slide over a little and let Mikoto sit between us.”

Misaka walked over in a bit of a daze and sat down between the two of them.

Kamijou looked at her and Saten. “Let’s take this slow, Biribiri. Saten is the forgotten victim of the last twenty-four hours. You lost your Sister, had two Sisters maimed. Index was hurt, tortured, and then kidnapped. Sister Angelene was brutally killed in front of me. But we forgot that Saten was shot too and her true love has shot and paralyzed saving her life!”

Misaka’s face fell.

Kamijou continued, “I realized it when she came out here to tell me to give you all some alone time inside and I felt terrible about having forgotten to ask her how she was doing and feeling, as she has had a terrifying time and loss too. Uiharu is trying to reject her out of a noble feeling and we all ignored Saten. She talked, I listened. Do you really think Saten would do something to hurt you?”

Misaka turned to Saten, “I’m so sorry Saten!”

“Misaka, you have so much on your mind!”

The two girls hugged.

Kamijou stood up and brushed himself off. He offered a hand to each girl to help them up. “C’mon, I hear there’s a fabulous breakfast waiting for us!”

While they ate, Misaka placed two calls.

“What the fuck is it with you and these early morning calls, Third Rate?”

“I love you too, Bunny. We were just attacked at a place that nobody should know where we are. I don’t have Yomikawa’s phone number so I called you. Is she there?”

“Just a minute. Oi, useless Brat, go get Yomikawa and tell her it’s your Big Sister.”

“Misaka Misaka wants to talk to Big Sister Misaka Misaka says excitedly.”

“Well, you can’t this is urgent, go get her.”

“Get her yourself then says Misaka Misaka with a pout.”

“Someone is getting no story time tonight…”

“Misaka Misaka is running!”

A moment later, “Yes, Misaka.”

“Don’t go out, don’t let anyone out, don’t let anyone in. Don’t trust Anti-Skill. We were just attacked here by a group of five pros.”

“Is Komoe-san all right? Any of you hurt?”

“We are all ok, but her apartment is in bad shape. She will be coming with us; I won’t leave her here alone.”

“EEP! I can’t have students kidnapping me and taking me strange places!” protested Komoe-san.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this. As long as you, Yoshikawa, and the Sisters are with Accelerator, you should be safe. I can’t emphasize this enough: trust *NO ONE*. If you need food or anything, let me know and I’ll bring it to you. The guys who attacked us said their orders were to kill or injure severely anyone I knew or was friends with.”

“I understand.”

“Oh no! Konori-senpai!!”

“I’ll contact her right now and have her come stay with me.”

“I’m sorry you have to go through this just because you know me.”

“We’ll get through it. Be careful Misaka.”

“You too.”

Kamijou’s phone range, he answered it cautiously, “Hello?”

“Kami-yan! How is the harem?”

“Tsuchimikado! What misfortune has you calling my phone?”

Kanzaki leaned forward paying close attention.

“To let you know a small garbage truck will be arriving at your location shortly with yours truly driving to take out your trash, so to speak. Please try not to blow it up before making sure it’s me first.”

< CLICK >

A few moments later the sound of a truck could be heard coming up the driveway . They could see the Hawaiian shirt on the driver as the truck pulled up to the pile of bodies. Misaka and Kamijou jumped out the window to meet with Tsuchimikado.

“So, Kami-yan, how was it cuddling with all the cuties last night?”

Tsuchimikado jumped as a small lightning bolt blasted near his ear.

“All right then, touchy subject. Kamijou, if we put our backs into it we can load them pretty quickly.”

“No need for that,” said Misaka, “Where do you want them?”

Tsuchimikado opened a side panel on the garbage portion of the truck and Misaka floated all five prisoners inside and dropped hem none too gently. Tsuchimikado shut the door and pushed a button. A gentle whooshing noise sounded.

“Just a little sleepy gas to help keep them quiet.”

“What do you want to do with the guns and gear?” asked Misaka.

Tsuchimikado just tossed it in a box and put it in the front with him.

“Pleasure doing business with you!”

“Where are you taking them?” Misaka asked suspiciously.

“Tower of London for an intense discussion,” replied Tsuchimikado, “Oh, check the news in about an hour.”

He waved as he drove off

“OK, how do we get to the hospital safely?” asked Saten.

“Well, the bus stop is one block from here,” said Komoe-sensei.

“Would a bus be safer than a cab?” asked Kamijou.

“They have shown no lack of willingness to sacrifice the innocent to attack us,” said Kanzaki.

“The bus is big and slow moving, but who knows if they wouldn’t send a fake cab?” said Misaka.

“Index? What do you think?” asked Saten.

“As long as I am with Kamijou, Misaka, and Kanzaki I know I am safe,” answered Index happily.

“As am I,” said Saten.

“We need to arrive at the bus stop as close to the time the bus arrives as possible. Komoe-sensei, pack a bag for a couple of days. You cannot come back here.”

“But!”

“They will kill you” Misaka said flatly. “They just killed one of my Sisters and a Nun. They ripped the arm off another of my Sisters, the leg off another of my Sisters. They shot Saten there in the neck with a drugged dart; they shot her girl friend in the back with a rifle three times so she is paralyzed from the waist down. All so that they could convert me to a Level 6.”

“Did it work?” she trilled.

“Sadly for them, and me, yes.”

“You’re the first Level 6?”

“I would give anything not to be, Komoe-sensei. I have no idea why anyone would want to be. I hate it.”

The walk to the bus stop and the trip were actually anti-climactic. No one seemed to notice them or pay attention. They were hypervigilant all the way to the hospital. When the bus stopped, they raced inside. Once in the lobby Misaka called Shokuhou. 

“Hello?”

“Are you still safe?”

“Aw, are you my Shirai?”

“I’m going to be your barbeque.”

“You say the sweetest things!”

“Listen, don’t wear the uniform, wear something else, like jeans and a blouse, anything but the uniform. Got it?”

“Are you trying to get me points?”

“I’m trying to keep your massive chest alive. Would you rather have points or bullet holes, like Uiharu? Maybe your arm or leg ripped off like my Sisters?”

Silence

“You made your point. Where are we meeting?”

“Leave your window open, I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“OK, can you all take Komoe-sensei to the conference room and let Stiyl know why she’s here and to protect her until we can come up with a better plan, please?”

Misaka realized no one was paying attention to her, they were staring at the TV where a bulletin was showing.

“We take you live now to Buckingham Palace in London where an Emergency Press conference has been called by Her Majesty the Queen.”

The scene on the TV changed to a view of the Queen of England seated at a desk, with her family standing behind her, apparently in support of whatever she was about to say.

“Good Day. It grieves us to have to address our citizens, our Nation, and our Commonwealth on such short notice, but an urgent matter has arisen that can no longer be ignored. A City-State that is ruled under a veil of secrecy, with no real oversight, and by an apparently brutal and corrupt regime, has seen fit to attack citizens of our Nation as well as friends of the Royal Family, whom we consider very dear.”

“These barbaric attacks are nothing less than terrorism, torture, and attempts at human biological manipulation on a grand scale for monetary profit of the shadowy figures who rule this City-State. Despite numerous protests by Our government, the attacks against Our citizens have continued as well as attacks against the friends we hold so dear.”

“This shadowy, corrupt City-State is known as Academy City and is a self-governing territory inside Tokyo, Japan. Our government has been having emergency meetings with the Japanese government as well as our American allies regarding the illegal and brutal activities inside Academy City, but there was yet another attack several hours ago.”

“We are not amused. An attack on one of us is an attack on all. Therefore, I have directed our Prime Minister, to ask for articles of a Declaration of War on Academy City to be drawn up in Parliament today with the goal being the removal of the corrupt leadership of Academy City, the routing out of the terrorists, and the installation of a new, democratic government.”

“The Prime Minister has assured me that the Japanese Government will be declaring a Civil State of Emergency and suspending Academy City’s right of self governance this afternoon. The US President will be notifying the United States Congress that he is activating the War Powers Act and mobilizing all United States troops in Japan to assist in Our efforts.”

“Finally, we have called for an emergency session of the United Nations Security Council where we will present our case to the world about the recent activities in Academy City.”

“My next remarks are addressed to the parents, family and students of Academy City. Our displeasure and anger is not directed at you in any way, but at the personages who reside in the ‘Windowless Tower’ who are running your City of the Future in such a despicable manner. We have no wish to harm you, arrest you, take you away or any other propaganda you may hear spewed from the lying mouths in that tower. The fact that your own Emperor is supporting our actions should speak volumes to you as to the depths of depravity and corruption inside that building.”

“No one wants to go to war, but there are certain principles worth fighting for. Thank you.”

They all looked at each other. Kamijou looked at his favorite teacher, “I guess school will be cancelled,” he joked.

“Oh, Kamijou!”

“Well, as I started to say, can you all take Komoe-sensei to the conference room and let Stiyl know why she’s here and to protect her until we can come up with a better plan, please? I’m off to get Shokuhou.”

Misaka stepped out the front door, felt for the magnetic lines and took off. She circled the building for a moment and noticed the Anti-Skill were all gone. She pulled her phone out and texted Accelerator to let Yomikawa know. She then shot off towards Shokuhou’s dorm room.

“Sir, there’s a problem.”

“That might be the understatement of the month.”

“Not about the War Declaration, Sir.”

“What is it then? Must I play twenty questions?”

The Aide visibly swallowed. “Sir, we just found a worm inside the System and it’s a bad one. It’s an Uroboros like we’ve never seen before. It’s a micro worm that replicates every time it finds a target so only a small portion attacks while the rest moves on looking for a new target.”

“I see. What have we lost?”

“Radio Noise. Kamijou Faction. Sisters. Project Level 6 Shift. Among others. We believe they have been removed and uploaded elsewhere.”

“What else?”

“Any dealings with the Kiharas.”

“Have they been removed from the City?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Two things, file legal paperwork to seize all their holdings as we suspect them of illegal activities. Also, announce that they have left the city and file international arrest warrants for them. You know who to name.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Project Pressure Point?”

“One team lost, the two other teams cancelled and paid off.”

“The lost team?”

“Unknown Sir.”

“Declare Code Red”

“Sir? Many of the Anti-Skill members have heard about the shooting at Sakugawa Middle School and the fact that another Judgment member, and the partner of the first critically injured girl, was shot and paralyzed. At least fifty percent have resigned or gone on indefinite leave. The same with the Judgement members. We barely have a skeleton staff.”

As Misaka approached Tokiwadai school she could see Shokuhou actually standing at her window! She flew through the window and knocked her down.

“Are you crazy?” Misaka shouted in Shokuhou’s face, “A sniper could have taken you out!”

“Is this a good time to be practicing for when Shirai comes back?” said Shokuhou from underneath Misaka.

Misaka rolled off of her, but looked at her, saying, “I’m sorry, but I don’t want to lose another friend.”

They both froze for a moment and looked at each other. “I said it and I mean it. You’ve proven yourself to be a friend and I would hate to lose you. I’m sorry I yelled and I’m sorry I knocked you down, but all I could think of was being too late and seeing you shot.”

“Call me Misaki”

Misaka blinked for a moment. “Call me Mikoto.”

“How are we going to do this?”

“Well, I’m not going to Princess carry you, that’s out for both our reputations!”

They looked at each other and laughed. 

“OK put your arm around my shoulder, now I’ll put mine around your waist. Hang on.” Misaka let the magnetic field surround them, then took the out the window and off they went.

“OK, Misaki, seriously ease up on the cake, it’s hard keeping my arm around your waist, it keeps sliding up to your chest.”

“At least it will stop there on my body.”

“Ha, ha.”

The group made it to the Conference room where everyone was buzzing about the Queen’s speech. Kamijou re-introduced his tiny teacher to Stiyl with Kanzaki explaining how the Church was going to need to repair Komoe-sensei’s apartment. 

Saten made a beeline to Ianuaria. “Ianuaria, you know how Kamijou’s hand cancels out all Magic?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think if he held me with his hand I could visit Uiharu without fear of going into that healing trance?”

Ianuaria thought for a moment. “That’s brilliant! It moight work a treat! But we need to talk sommat serious loik.” 

She waved over a few people to the end of the conference table where she was sitting. She patted the chair next to her for Saten. Tatemiya, Sister Agnese, Sister Lucia, Sister Orsola, and Kamijou all came over and sat down.

“Saten here has a brilliant plan that moight let her visit her fair lassie boi lettin’ boyo here hold her wid his roit hand.”

“Clever!” said Tatemiya.

“I know she still doesn’t want to see my, but I don’t care. I’m going to go in there and tell her I still love her no matter what.”

Everyone exchanged looks around the table. “Well,” said Sister Agnese, “We talked to her early this morning and told her that Ianuaria wanted Uiharu to come with you to her castle in Scotland to live no matter what. That, in her spare time, she would work on finding a cure for the paralysis.”

“Our little Sister Angelene died to save Uiharu and we will honor her sacrifice by going with Uiharu to the castle and acting as her nurses, bodyguards, and caretakers, for as long as she needs us. We told her this at the same time.”

“The Amakusans stand ready to do the same,” said Tatemiya. “But brave little Uiharu is afraid that you would only stay with her out of pity for her injuries and is rejecting all of our offers.”

“She still is refusing to see you, only saying that you should leave ad remember her as she was,” said Sister Orsola sadly.

Saten’s eyes filled with tears. Kamijou put his arms around her. “I waited so long for her to recognize my love; I’m not giving up on her now. Kamijou, if I go crazy, you have my permission to punch me unconscious with your right hand.”

“Och, Lassie, Oil be usin’ me spell fuir that.”

“Kamijou, Ianuaria, let’s go. I’m not waiting anymore. Thank you everyone for your more than generous offer, I can never repay you.”

Sister Orsola took Saten’s hands in hers but looked at Kamijou, “We will be repaid when we see your smiles.”

Saten, Kamijou, and Ianuaria made their way to Uiharu’s room. When they got to the door, they could hear she was playing music, probably from her pad. It was an old song from a movie she had watched with Saten once a long while back, oddly enough the movie was called “The Highlander”. They paused outside the door as they listened to the sad song, Kamijou held Saten’s left hand with his right. When Saten heard the singer sing: “Who dares to love forever, Oh, when love must die?” She had enough. She burst through the door, towing Kamijou behind her like a little balloon.

Uiharu’s face looked shocked. 

“How dare you lock me out when you are hurt like this! “Love must die?” Bullshit! I love you and have for over a year! How can you think I would ever give up on you? I waited a year for you to realize that you loved me! I would have waited ten!”

Saten rushed to the bed dragging poor Kamijou behind her. She threw her free arm around Uiharu and held her tight. She kissed her lips, her face, her cheeks, her eyes. “My beautiful love! Don’t push me away now when I need you the most!” cried Saten.

Uiharu now had one arm free as they had removed the IVs from it, leaving only one arm with an IV line. She tried to push Saten away. “No, I don’t want you to see me like this! Stop! You’ll go crazy eyes and kill yourself!”

Saten looked Uiharu in the eyes, “My little flower, why do you think I have Kamijou and Ianuaria here? Kamijou is holding on to me to cancel out my power and Ianuaria is the last defense, just in case.”

Saten leaned in and kissed Uiharu again, Uiharu tried to push her away, but gave up and kissed her back, putting her arm around Saten while Saten held her close with her free arm. Kamijou stared at the ceiling.

“Wow,” said Uiharu as they pulled apart.

“Does that moin ya moint ha changed yu moind abuit comin’ wid yuir luv?” asked Ianuaria with a big smile.

“I’m thinking a little more positively,” said Uiharu with a shy smile.

“You!” said Saten. “Ianuaria, can we try having Kamijou let go for a moment, but ready to grab on again if need be?”

“Surely, lemme just move heah.”

Kamijou released Saten’s hand and carefully watched her eyes. She remained normal. “I don’t feel any compulsion to try to heal her,” Saten said.

“Moight be yuir power knows its beyond yuir abilities,” Ianuaria theorized.

Saten wasted no time using both hands to stroke Uiharu’s back, hair, face, arms, hands, etc. just to reassure her she was there. 

“I can’t believe you were sending me away.”

“I can’t believe I tried to send you away.”

Kamijou backed slowly away to give them some space, but where he could still see Saten’s eyes.

“Saten, did you really wait a year for me to fall in love with you?” Uiharu whispered so Kamijou wouldn’t hear.

“Truly. I never thought I would fall for a girl, and I didn’t want to be like Shirai-san, so I waited to see if maybe you would feel the same way someday. You never seemed interested in boys or girls, so I was starting to give up hope.” Saten whispered back.

“But I’m paralyzed!”

“You’re still Uiharu, the girl I love! The only difference is it may be harder to flip up your skirt now.”

Uiharu stared at Saten in shock, then she giggled, then they were both giggling.

“Besides,” Saten said, “If I’m dressing you in the morning, “I’ll know what your panties are!”

“Saten!” cried Uiharu, scandalized.

Misaka and Shokuhou landed on the roof of the hospital and proceeded down the stairs to Dr Heaven Canceller’s office. He was in his chair, working on his computer when Misaka knocked. 

“Hello Ladies, what a day here today.”

“Yes, I saw the news about the war declaration, “ said Misaka,

“Oh, did you miss the news about the Kiharas leaving town, their properties being confiscated and warrants issued for their arrests?”

Misaka’s eyes narrowed. “Really?” she said “How interesting. They all left, family and staff?”

“Apparently,” replied the Doctor.

“Mikoto, that was a truly disgusting image you just broadcasted.”

“I thought you couldn’t read my mind?!

“Normally I can’t, but when you blast something like *that* out, it’s hard to miss, or block it.”

“How is she, Doctor?”

“Stable, that’s all I have. Your Sisters are stable, but Imouto is very depressed. I am moving up the fitting of the leg as much as I can but there are certain minimums.”

“Can you at least show it to her, so she knows what to expect? I’m sure she’s thinking it won’t look natural and know there’s enough for state of the art in the donation.”

The Doctor looked at Misaka curiously. “How would you know that, young lady?”

Misaka blushed, “Ask me no questions and I’ll tell you no lies?”

The good Doctor sighed. “You are free to try again with Shirai, no more than ten, tops fifteen minutes.”

Misaka looked at him. “Thank you for everything, my Sisters and Shirai, Doctor.” 

She and Shokuhou went off to the changing rooms. “Where is the Baka?” asked Misaka. She sent him a text asking him to come to the changing rooms.

Kamijou was relieved to get the text to go change because all the kissing and hugging was starting to be too much. Leaving Saten in Ianuaria’s hands, Kamijou set off to the ICU. He stopped by the conference room first to let them know that Uiharu had changed her mind and was speaking with Saten again. He then asked Index to come out and speak with him for a moment. She skipped out into the hallway, happy Touma wanted to see her. He gently took her hand with his left hand and led her to a certain alcove.

“Index, I’m sorry about last night, but that was Biribiri, not me. I promise you will get the next cuddle time, once you are not sustaining, because I want to be fair.”

Index looked up at him with her big eyes and smiled her happy smile, “Promise?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.”

“That’s not funny, Touma.”

Kamijou put his right arm behind his back and pulled Index close with his left one.

“Touma! What are you doing?”

“This!” Kamijou pulled Index in and gave her the second kiss since her confession. He made it an excellent one.

“I hope that makes up a little of the lack of cuddling.”

“Oh my…”

“I have to go to Shirai now, but I’ll be back soon.”

Misaka and Shokuhou were changed and waiting when Kamijou finally made it there. “Biribiri, sorry I took so long, but Saten and Uiharu reconciled!”

Misaka cheered up considerably. “That’s great! How are they doing?”

“Kissing. A lot.”

Sparks started to fly. “Were you participating?” Kamijou clamped his hand on her arm. 

“Biribiri, not in front of strangers. Hello, I’m Kamijou Touma.”

“Hello, I’m Shokuhou Misaki, I’ll be working with you both to contact Shirai today.”

Kamijou changed really quickly and they went into the room with Shirai. Shokuhou went over the rules with Kamijou and Misaka again. Their hands were taped together again and then the dive started. Shirai’s house’s exterior still looked the same, like it was the victim of an earthquake and fire. However, when they entered the front door it was changed. 

The furniture was set back up.

The biggest difference was the memory room. The damage there prior had been very bad: pictures and images thrown everywhere. Now most everything was off the floor. A lot had been put away or sorted. But there was no sign of Shirai.

“Try calling her,” said Shokuhou.

“Kuroko! It’s Misaka! Your Sissy is here!”

They both listened but heard nothing. Misaka went into the memory room and looked around without touching. So many images of her; her and Shirai; her, Shirai and someone else. Some pictures were of things that never happened. Misaka theorized they were Kuroko’s dreams.

“Should we try the basement again?” asked Misaka.

“Good a place as any,” replied Shokuhou.

Back down into the cold basement they went. Misaka tried calling again. “Shirai! Kuroko! It’s me! Misaka! Come out please!”

“I’m not sensing her here,” said Shokuhou.

“Can we try a little farther, just in case?”

“Sure.”

They went a little deeper with Misaka calling, but there was no reply. They went back upstairs.

“Where can she be?” cried Misaka, “She’s obviously been making progress, she must have pulled herself together some.”

“I agree, I think she is close to if not ready to wake up.”

“Well, let’s try upstairs, since it’s all that’s left,” said Misaka.

The two girls went slowly upstairs since the stairs were still half collapsed. When they got to the top Misaka called again, “Kuoroko, where are you? It’s Misaka! I Miss you!”

They listened.

“I heard something, like a whimper.”

“It could be that room,” said Shokuhou.

“Let’s go down the hall a little.”

They made there way down the creepy hallway that kept getting darker and creepier. After a bit they stopped and Misaka called again, “Kuroko! It’s Sissy! Where is my kouhai?”

This time they both heard a whimpering cry. They ran down the hall towards the sound. They stumbled to a stop. They found Shirai seated on the floor of the hallway, wearing the scrub top Misaka had left behind the last time. She had her arms wrapped around her knees and her knees drawn up to her chest. She was making whimpering and pitiful crying noises as she looked through the open door to the appalling bedroom scene Misaka and Shokuhou had discovered the last time.

Misaka whispered to Shokuhou, “She’s watching her five year old self be raped over and over again, should I go over and drag her away?”

“No, she’s stuck in a loop. The state her brain is in, that could cause it to refragment even worse than before. Let me think. We can’t brute force this.”

“She’s suffering!”

“Shut up! Let me think a minute.”

Misaka kept her peace because she knew Shokuhou wanted to do what’s best.

“OK, I see only two choices. I can try to put her to consciousness here in the hallway to sleep, then we just move her away and close the door. The downside is I could make the coma worse, because this is what little brain activity she has.”

“Ugh.” Said Misaka. “Plan B?”

“I can try and burn the memory out forever.”

“While she’s watching it?”

“Yes, and the downside is there could be a psychic backlash that scrambles everything she’s accomplished.”

Shokuhou turned from the nightmare scene in front of them and looked at Misaka. 

“What do you want to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, no promises on when the next updates will be with my work scheduled, but I will at least try for small ones. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I look forward to hearing your thoughts, critiques, etc. so feel free to write in.
> 
> 9/24/2020: quick note, my notebook has a power supply issue so I cannot update until I get it repaired which is why you've heard nothing for a couple days. I hope to get it fixed in next couple days because I'm suffering from withdrawal!


	41. Please say “Mata ne”, not “Sayonara“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter beaten out of Google docs and my iPad. 
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, except for my Scottish lassie, just my fan fiction.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Please don’t kill me when you find the Easter Egg.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“First declaration: this has the most chance of success, if Misaka can reunite enough of the personality today and is willing to do what we need,” Sasha Kreutzev said to everyone in the conference room.

“Yes, but at what price?” asked Sister Agnese.

“First answer: best case, three to four injuries to casters, most likely not fatal. Misaka sustains moderate injuries of an unknown type requiring hospitalization.”

“Worst case?” asked Index softly.

“Second answer: fifty percent fatalities to casters, patient dies, Misaka dies, Primary caster, myself, dies.”

“Damnit! Those odds are worse than doing it without Misaka!” complained Stiyl.

“First codicil: worst case scenario is exceedingly low, compared to doing it without Misaka. I refer you to twenty-first suggestion of yesterday: have Index and Kanzaki drop sustaining prior to casting and add their abilities to shaping and controlling this spell.”

“But that makes this an ‘all or nothing’ spell,” objected Sister Orsola, “How long will Shirai survive on “Ein Feste Burg” alone? If this spell fails and two thirds of the sustaining spell has been dropped we are dooming her.”

“What about the fact Misaka is now a Level 6? How will that affect the spell?” asked Itsuwa.

“We could ask Tsuchimikado, he has been able to blend Magic and Esper abilities,” suggested Kanzaki.

“’The Backstabbing Blade’?! He would sell the info that we are trying something faster than the speed of light,” said Tatemiya.

“Two people can keep a secret if one of them is dead,” suggested Sister Lucia.

“OK, what about the Kamijou ‘Circuit Breaker’? asked Stiyl.

“Major Warning: use of Imagine Breaker as a last resort to interrupt the spell could result in an unpredictable disaster. I would suggest extreme caution.”

“How soon should we do this?”

“My answer is now, as soon as Misaka agrees. First question, will Index and Kanzaki drop sustaining? Second question, will Ianuaria and Index be primaries with me? Declaratory statement, the girl will die soon, if we do nothing. Second declaratory statement, we must do this today or not at all to stand a chance.”

“I agree, I will act as a primary,” said Index, “But we need to find Ianuaria to ask her. And then we need to explain this all to Misaka.”

“What do you think her answer will be?” asked Sister Lucia.

“She will say, ‘what are we waiting for?’,” answered Index confidently.

“I will go find Ianuaria,” said Itsuwa, as she left the conference room.

“I just got a gentle shake from Kamijou, Mikoto.”

“Damnit! if you wipe her memory, this guy could attack her again because she wouldn’t know to fear him!”

“Oh, i can guarantee *that*will never happen again.”

Misaka looked at Shokuhou suspiciously. “What do you mean by that?”

“Let us just say that justice has been served and you can leave it at that.”

“You! You told me to let him get away!”

“No, I told you I wouldn't let you kill him. Mikoto, remember the image you sent that broke through my defenses in the Doctor’s office?”

“Yes?”

“Let’s just say that’s mild compared to this raping bastard’s punishment, shall we?” Shokuhou’s smile was very unpleasant.

Misaka searched Shokuhou’s face for a moment, then nodded. “OK, I guess I’ll be satisfied with that. Can I try one thing before we go with the two nuclear options? Can I try just blocking her view with my body and seeing if she will disengage?”

“It can’t hurt, but we don’t have much time left.”

Misaka slowly walked in front of Shirai and crouched down, blocking Shirai’s view of the room with her body. Shirai, in the hallway, was crying softly and rocking herself, mumbling inarticulately. Misaka slowly reached out her hands and put them gently on Shirai’s shoulders.

“Kuroko, it’s me, Misaka, your Sissy. Look at me, not that. Kuroko-chan, my little sister, it’s me, look at me.”

“Just got another gentle shake.”

“Can I touch her head? Try to get her head to look at me?”

“Gently, don’t force it, beast girl.”

Misaka slowly moved forward until her knees and Shirai’s were touching. She gently reached out a hand and touched Shirai’s head. There was no immediate reaction, so she gently and slowly moved Shirai’s head until Shirai’s eyes met hers. “Kuroko, it’s me, Mikoto, your Sissy, your love. Do you see me?”

“Another shake.”

“Siss...Sisss...SISSY!”

“Another shake! Go slow!”

“Sissy. Sissy. He. He.”

“Shhhh, Kuroko, it will never happen again. We will protect you.”

Kuroko stared into Misaka’s eyes. “Is that you, Sissy? I tried to clean my house for you, Sissy.”

“It looks great, Kuroko.”

Shirai tried to look into the bedroom again. “No Kuroko, don’t look there anymore, that’s over. Misaki, can you close the door?”

“Sissy. Sissy. I do that to you!”

As Shokuhou closed the door, “Medium shake.”

“No, Kuroko. You have never done that to me. Never.”

“But I've grabbed you and gotten in bed with you!” 

“Medium shake!”

Misaka was desperate, she didn’t know what else to do, so she took Shirai in her arms and kissed her and held her close. When she let her loose, Shirai looked at her bewildered. 

“Kuroko, it’s time for you to wake up and come home. We will go back downstairs and let you work on your house a little more while I go back out and help get everything else ready for you, OK? I promise that, no matter what, you and I will have some alone time together, just the two of us. But you have to promise to come back to me! I miss you so much! Promise?”

“I promise! I will”

Shirai headed back down the fractured staircase while Misaka and Shokuhou stayed behind for a moment. The two girls looked at each other. 

“Well, you’re not the total muscle head I pegged you as, are you?”

“And you’re not the overprivileged bitch queen I thought you were either.”

“I think the world would end if people found out we actually like each other.”

“You know what, Misaki? After all this death and destruction? I don't give a damn any more. Best of all, here, I can do this without hurting you.” Misaka took Shokuhou in her arms and hugged her tightly. “I’ll never forget how you helped Kuroko so unselfishly. Never. I used to say Shirai was my only real friend at Tokiwadai. Now I have you as well.”

“Shut up, you’re going to make me all weepy you little bitch.” Shokuhou turned her head, but Misaka saw the tears.

“Misaki? One last thing, please?”

“What?”

Misaka pointed to the room of horrors. “I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing for her, but get rid of that room, please, before we both vomit.”

Shokuhou put her hand on the door and it slowly changed into a wall, leaving no trace of the door having ever been there. “It’s gone, I’ve locked it away completely. If worse comes to worse, I can break it out, but she will never again find it on her own, nor will anyone else.”

“Thank you,” said Misaka humbly.

“Medium shake.”

“Can we go check on her once more before we leave?”

“OK.”

The two of them crept down the steps and saw Shirai happily working in the memory room, picking up, organizing and putting away the pictures and files. Every so often she would take one and stare at it lovingly before putting it away.

“Let’s go,” said Shokuhou.

When Misaka opened her eyes, Dr Heaven Canceller was there. “Good work, you two. Her EEG is approaching normal, I am starting to withdraw the drugs that are keeping her in the artificial coma.”

Misaka couldn’t help herself, she burst into tears. First she picked up the Doctor, kissed his cheek and hugged him, turning him dark red. Then she turned on Shokuhou. 

“Oh no you don’t, Sparky! Stop!”

Misaka grabbed her, picked her up and twirled her around, kissing her cheeks.

“Thank you, Misaki, thank you!”

Kamijou stared, “I assume things are better?”

“Thanks to Misaki, Shirai is rapidly integrating her memories, Kamijou!”

“So we can do the spell now?”

“Lets get changed and see.”

“Spell?” asked Shokuhou.

“Oh boy, this will take way too long to explain. You will just have to watch. I don't have time to take you back now, and I’m not letting you out alone.”

“Ianuaria,” Itsuwa said, “we need you and Saten. It’s just about time.”

Uiharu looked at both of them with her big eyes. “I hope you can save Shirai-san! No matter what, please come back and tell me what happened, Saten! Please! I’m trapped here and I want to know!”

Saten gave her another kiss. “I promise, Love. As soon as we finish, I will be back to tell you everything.” Then she and Ianuaria left.

“Kamijou, please take Shokuhou to the conference room and let them know I will be there soon. I want to go see my Sisters and Uiharu once more.”

“OK, Biribiri.”

Misaka made her way to Misaka 11420’s room first. She knocked and slowly entered. The body guards greeted her politely. “Big Sister!” Misaka 11420 called out happily. 

Misaka hurried to her side and carefully hugged her. “How are you doing, little one?”

“It hurts and it itches Big Sister. But I’m OK. We are all worried about Misaka 10032, Oneesan. She is reconnected to the network, but not very responsive.”

“I will go check on her next. I just wanted to see you one last time. We are going to go start the ritual for Shirai and I know they want me to help fuel it with my power, so I will do my best to help them succeed. I love you Sister.” Misaka gave Misaka 11420 a kiss on her cheek and left the room.

Misaka next made her way to Misaka Imouto’s room, knocked, and let herself in. Again the bodyguards acknowledged her as she made her way to the bed. Her Sister looked haunted: her eyes had dark circles and she looked like she hadn't slept or eaten.

“Little Sister, what are you doing to yourself?” Misaka cried, “Savior and I didn’t fight Accelerator to lose you like this!”

“Misaka 10032 is trying to feel better about Misaka 10032’s situation. The Doctor showed Misaka what the new leg would look like, and Misaka 10032 appreciates that it appears real, but Misaka 10032 fears that any male who attempts to be intimate with Misaka 10032 will be repelled by the sight of the attachment cries Misaka 10032.”

Misaka was stunned. Her Sister was actually thinking about having sex? “Imouto, if a man is repelled because of that, then he is not worthy of your love or affection to begin with. Plus, you have declared your love for Savior! Do you think he would reject you for that?”

“Why would Saviour want a broken, destroyed Misaka when Savior can have an intact one asks Misaka 10032 bitterly.”

“Misaka Imouto! How dare you! I should slap you! Kamijou, Savior, has never been solely about appearance but about the person! You, your Sisters, and I may look alike, but looks are superficial. You are thoughtful, resourceful and kind. Misaka 11420 is adventurous, daring, and more open. I, well, let’s face it, I’m a tsundere. It will be a miracle if Kamijou chooses me. You are already thinking about sex, I barely think about kissing!”

“Big Sister…”

“No, pay attention, Imouto. I love you. I won’t let you lie to yourself like this. You are worthy of Kamijou just as much as the rest of us. If he should choose you over me, I would be so happy for you. Jealous, but happy. So, you fight for him!”

“Thank you Big Sister states Misaka 10032 for telling the truth.”

“I love you, Imouto. I’m going to go see if I can save Shirai now. You promise to take care of Kamijou, Index, Savior, and Shirai for me, please?”

“Misaka 10032 promises.”

“Sayonara my sweet Sister.”

Misaka chased all the bodyguards out into the hallway for a moment. “Listen, Kamijou is going to come here in a few minutes. Can you leave them alone to talk until he finishes? They need to work some things out.”

Uiharu had barely enough time to feel lonely in her room when there was a knock on her door and Misaka peeked in. “Can I come in, please?”

“Misaka!” Uiharu cried out excitedly, “I thought you would be at the ritual.”

“I haven’t seen you since...I brought you here and I wanted to stop by and check on you. Kamijou said you would be going to Scotland?”

“Maybe,” Uiharu said, embarrassed.

“I’m so glad for you. I’m happy you, at least, got your chance for love. Hold onto her with both hands.”

“I will, Misaka, I won’t make this mistake again.”

“Ok, I’m going to go see about fueling this spell to save Shirai, Uiharu.”

“Good luck, Misaka.”

Misaka leaned over and kissed Uiharu’s cheek. As she went to the door she looked one more time at Uiharu and said, “I guess this is ‘Sayonara’ then.” Misaka went out the door. Uiharu stared after her with a puzzled look on her face.

“First declaration, we are finally all gathered together to prepare to work our healing spell on Shirai’s brain,” stated Sasha. “Misaka, I will explain your portion of the spell. You will function as the energy source, the battery, if you will, that supplies the vast amount of energy needed for the spell to function. Index, Ianuaria, and I will be the main casters. Index and Kanzaki will stop sustaining just prior to starting to give maximum effort to the spell.”

“So this will be all or nothing, basically,” asked Misaka.

“My answer is yes, correct. We are out of time for the spell to work. Kamijou and your friend have stated that your repairs were successful internally, so we must strike now.”

“I want to thank you all very much, but are there any dangers to you?”

“My supplemental answer is that the time now is optimal and the greatest danger is mainly to the battery and primary caster, namely yourself and myself.”

“How long until we start?”

“You have no other questions?”

“What are we waiting for?”

“i told you so,” said Index.

“Give us a few minutes to set up the chapel, Misaka,” said Stiyl softly.

“That’s fine, I need to talk to Kamijou for a minute anyhow.” Misaka grabbed his hand and towed him to the special alcove.

“Kamijou, please listen to me for a few moments, I want to make a final request of you before all this. I can’t believe I’m even going to say this. I want you to go to Misaka Imouto’s room and… convince her she’s still an appealing girl. That you would...you know…”

Kamijou looked at Misaka like she had two heads.

“Kamijou, I’m removing the Plutonium rule for her! Baka! She thinks that no man will ever find her attractive in *that* way! Because she's missing a leg. She's giving up! You can’t be at the ritual anyhow, so help her. I know you love her. I know she’s held your hand to her chest before. Please help my Sister as a last favor for me.”

“Biribiri, are you crazy?”

“No, she needs you. She needs to know she is still whole. You may only need to talk to her or hold her hand, I don’t know, but, whatever it takes, work your magic and destroy her delusion of inadequacy!”

Kamijou rubbed his head. “If you are sure.”

“She thinks you will choose a Misaka who is complete over one who is not. I told her about all our different personalities, but I Don't think she believed me.”

“OK Biribiri.”

Misaka grabbed Kamijou, wrapped her arms around him and gave him a passionate kiss. After a few breathtaking moments they broke apart. “Touma. I love you and I’m glad for the little time we had together. Take care of my Sisters, Shirai, and Index, OK. Promise?”

“Of course.”

“Sayonara Kamijou.”

Kamijou went off to Misaka Imouto’s room. Misaka made her way to the Chapel where she found out that Saten had been sent to stay with Uiharu. All the furniture except a bench had been cleared from the chapel. Misaka came in and found Index and spoke with her quickly. 

“Index, I hope this will work and heal Kuroko or at east start her on her way.”

“Short hair, God willing, this should heal her brain injury and make a huge difference in her recovery.”

Misaka grabbed Index and pulled her into a hug. “I love you and I love that your friends are trying so hard for someone they don't even know. Thank you. I’m glad that I got to meet you and know you, Index. I hope that you and my Sisters will stay friends and be with Kamijou.”

Misaka released Index and laid down on the bench. Index looked at her strangely, but met with Kanzaki to prepare to release the spell they were sustaining.

Everyone filtered into the Chapel and sat in their assigned places. Candles were lit, incense was ignited, preceremonial prayers made. “First Step:release the sustaining spell,” declared Sasha.

Kamijou entered Misaka Imouto’s room, noting that all her guards were out in the hallway. 

“Savior. Why are you here again? I released you!”

“Hearts are a funny thing, Little Imouto. They don't give up that easily. I still have a very hard decision to make at some point in the future about four dazzling beautiful, intelligent, wonderful, sexy women, who all seem to think I am worthy of their love. I have no idea how a boy who has been so unlucky in life as I have been, has managed to catch the attention of such wonderful creatures,like yourself.”

“Savior!”

“Misaka Imouto!” Kamijou sat down in the chair next to her bed and took her free hand and held it. 

“Savior, you don't have to pretend you still find Misaka 10032 attractive. Misaka 10032 understands.”

“We keep having this conversation, Misaka 10032. Are you connected to the network?”

“Misaka 10032 answers in the negative.”

Kamijou leaned forward slowly and gently kissed her lips. “Have I ever lied to you?” He slowly kissed her again, as he gently stroked her hair. 

Misaka 10032’s eyes were wide open.

Kamijou pulled away for a moment and looked into her eyes. He then leaned forward and gently kissed her neck as he stroked her arm. He kissed her lips again and nibbled on the bottom lip while he slowly stroked his hand up her arm to her shoulder. He then slowly ran his hand down her side to her hip and back up again. 

Misaka 10032 gasped.

Kamijou put his hand on Misaka 10032’s chest, like she had held it so long ago. “What do you sense Imouto?”

“Your pulse is elevated, breathing is rapid, blood pressure slightly elevated...OH, Misaka 10032 has caused that Misaka 10032 asks.”

“Still think I find you unattractive?”

With the sustaining spell released, Shirai’s vital signs dropped slightly, but not as much as they might have earlier in the week. Sasha began leading the spell chanting with the Amakusans and Nuns repeating after her. Index and Ianuaria guiding and helping modifying the spell. Misaka began to glow and shine from within as her power began to flow into the spell. As the chanting continued a link formed between the group, Misaka, and, finally, Shirai. Misaka could feel the link and the power flowing through it. 

Though she was no mage, she could sense the healing starting. She was determined it would work so Misaka started to pour her power into it. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of letting go. She held nothing back, she was letting it drain out of her. As it was flowing, she experimented. She used the link between her and the magic to feel around and see if she could manipulate it ever so slightly.

“Something is tampering with the spell,” said Ianuaria.

“Blocking it? Trying to stop it?” asked Index.

“No, just...playing with it. Nothing bad, yet. And Misaka is really pouring power into it.”

Dr Heaven Canceller was monitoring Shirai in the CC ICU and things were going well, her vitals were slowly improving. He had teams standing by for any eventuality.

“Savior. Misaka 10032 thanks you for what you have done. Big Sister sent you did she not asks Misaka 10032.”

“She told me to check on you and to reassure you in any way I wanted that you were still desirable. I hope I succeeded.”

“Misaka 10032 states she is very happy and content and cannot wait until she can consummate a relationship with Savior.”

Pppppppbbbtttttt! Kamijou had a spit take on that one.

“Misaka Imouto, I have to confess that I am not sure that I am ready to take that step in ours or any relationship yet.”

“Misaka 10032 understands Savior, but is attempting to claim the status of being the first with Savior, if possible. Misaka 10032 has already taken appropriate precautions Misaka 10032 reassures Savior.”

Kamijou wasn’t sure, but he thought he might feel a nose bleed coming on.

“Saten, I’m glad you’re keeping me company. How do you think the spell is going?”

“I can feel an immense level of power below us that must be Misaka fueling the spell. It is an amazing force running through the building. But, part of me feels like it’s wrong somehow. I don’t know how to explain it to you, Uiharu.”

“You aren’t going to go crazy on me, are you?”Uiharu said worriedly.

“Noooo, it doesn’t feel like that. Just feels….off.”

In the Chapel, things were getting interesting. 

“ I canna keep up with the power yuir Lassie is puirin out,” Ianuaria gasped.

Just as she said it, a Nun collapsed on the floor. Misaka was glowing so brightly, it was difficult to look at her. Sasha was chanting like a machine, with everyone keeping up with her, but the power level from Misaka was much, much higher than anyone had anticipated.

Then, a lightning tendril slowly emerged from Misaka’s body and wavered about a foot above her. “RIHBN!” shouted Index, and the tendril withdrew. Index and Ianuaria shared a look.

“This is getting all bollocksed up!”

An Amakusan collapsed.

Dr Heaven Canceller saw the white light surround Shirai’s body, but he waited. Then he saw the turban on her head move slightly, so he called for the nurse to bring him sterile shears, which she did. He carefully cut away the turban and they both watched as the brain swelling decreased before their eyes. Shirai’s eyes started to flutter.

“Savior, Misaka 10032 asks if Big Sister seemed odd before she went to her ritual.”

“Other than her giving me permission to be more intimate with you?”

“When Big Sister left, she asked Misaka 10032 to take care of Savior, Index, and Shirai Misaka 10032 relates. But most interestingly Big Sister said, “Sayonara”, not the usual wish to see Misaka 10032 later Misaka 10032 relates.”

Kamijou thought for a moment. “She asked me to visit with you as a ‘last wish’ for her and that I should take care of her Sisters, Index, and Shirai for her...and she said “Sayonara” to me too…”

“Savior!”

“Can you contact her on the Network?”

Misaka Imouto closed her eyes.

Back in the Chapel…

“Index, I dinna think she can take it anymore!” Ianuaria said, “She’s burning herself out!”

Small tendrils of lightning were crawling around Misaka’s body, constantly. She was actually floating above the bench.

“First, first problem. I cannot stop, stop the spell,” stuttered Sacha.

“Forgive me, Imouto, I’ll be right back.” Kamijou raced out of the room and ran to Uiharu’s room and burst through the door, shocking Uiharu and Saten.

“I’m sorry, girls. Was Misaka here? Did she act oddly?”

“A little. She said she was glad at least I got my chance at love. Then she said...oh my gods, she said “Sayonara”!

“You’re the third one she said Sayonara to.”

Uihara started to cry. 

“Kamijou,”Saten said, “Misaka told Komoe-sensei she hated being Level 6 and wished she never was.”

Dr Canceller saw that Shirai’s brain was back to normal size and her EEG was normal. He repacked the bandages. He decided to finish bringing her out of the coma first before operating to restore her skull. He noticed she was throwing off the drugs quickly. She seemed to be fighting the respirator, so he decided to put it on support instead of primary.

In the Chapel…

“What’s going on?” asked Index.

“Sister, what are you doing asks Misaka 10032.” Misaka heard.

“Shhhhh, Imouto, I’m giving those deaths meaning.”

“No Big Sister!”

“Shhhhhhhh! Tell all my Sisters I love them.”

“We’ve lost control of the spell!” Index cried as another Nun collapsed.

“The bloody thing is being diverted!” shouted Ianuaria.

“Radical declaration,” said Sasha, “Misaka.” Blood was starting to leak out of Sasha’s ears and nose.

Index and Ianuaria saw a faint smile on Misaka’s face as a new silver connection shot from her body in a different direction. 

Two more people collapsed in the chapel.

Index and Ianuaria looked at each other. “We need Touma to break the circuit,” Index said. “Shokuhou, can you find Kamijou? He's in Uiharu’s room! Please!”

Shokuhou looked startled, but she nodded and set off.

Kamijou, Saten, and Uiharu were looking at each other and Uiharu was crying. Suddenly the door blew open with a surge of energy, which sought out and found Saten. It almost caressed her and then entered her body. Kamijou reached out with his right hand to save Saten when she put up both hands and shouted, “NO!”

Saten stood still for a moment, looking like she was listening to someone. “It’s Misaka, she took over the spell. Don’t touch me!” Saten was glowing like Misaka when she was trying to electrocute Kamijou. Saten reached out for Uiharu.

“NO SATEN! NO! YOU WILL DIE!”

“My love, I’m safe.”

Saten put one hand on Uiharu’s neck, the other on the base of her spine where all the bandages were. Satan suddenly arched her back and the light poured out of her body, through her arms, and into Uiharu. Kamijou stood with his mouth open. His phone rang, so he answered.

“What the fuck now, goddamned hero!” the voice shouted. “Fucking sniveling brat is screaming that Big Sister is commiting suicide! Can you hear her shrieking? Christ on a crutch!”

“She is. I don’t know how to stop her,” Kamijou said softly, “I'm trying to keep someone else from dying right now at the same time.”

“Son of a bitch, need help?”

“No, keep your family safe. I’ll figure something out.”

“Don’t fucking let her die.”

“Kamijou, I know you don’t know me, but Index says they need you in the Chapel.”

“I can’t leave or Saten here may kill herself trying to heal Uiharu. She’s been taken over by Misaka. Can you go back and tell them?”

“I just did. I’m a telepath.”

The Chapel

“She sent the spell to Saten and is powering it so Saten can try to heal Uiharu!” Index cried.

“Och, she’s doyen and taken the dominatrix wid her! No! My Magic Name is Medicus11, “Healing the Unseen Wounds of the World” and Oi have had enuf o this! Missy, yuir loif is precious too and oil break this spell damn you!”

Ianuaria made her way to Misaka’s side. “Lassie, I understand yuir love fuir yuir friends, but yuir killin’ the Ruskie girl. I has to stop you. Sleep!”

Misaka opened her eyes and smiled. “Sorry, but no. But I’ll let Sasha go.” She closed her eyes again and Sasha collapsed. 

Ianuaria rushed to her. She was alive, but very unconscious.

“Help me!” index cried. Ianuaria could do nothing but help her try to keep the spell from getting completely out of control.

“Kamijou, you need to go to the chapel and stop Misaka,” Shokuhou told him.

“Please stay here and let Index know if anything happens, please.” Kamijou ran off.

Kamijou ran into the chapel and saw a disaster. Nuns and Amakusans unconscious on the floor. Misaka floating and sparking and Index and Ianuaria looking stressed.

“Touma! She’s dying! Stop her!”

“But the others?”

“No choice, laddie buck. Do it!”

As Kamijou walked up to Misaka, a huge bolt shot off at him, but he had his right hand ready and it dissipated. He reached her floating body and gently touched her head. Her light immediately went out and she fell lifelessly onto the couch and everyone else in the room collapsed, excluding Index, Ianuaria, and Kamijou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I will admit I did in part create Ianuaria way back when, just to set up that one joke. I am shameless. 🤣.
> 
> But that’s not the only reason, but part of one.
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter. Let me know.
> 
> Wow, no comments on my cross-fandom Easter Egg? Losing my touch...or you're all in shock at how horrible it was...🤗


	42. It's My Time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got my computer back!
> 
> This chapter is short on purpose.
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, except Ianuaria but it is my fanfiction.
> 
> Warning, trauma

The three of them raced to Misaka. Her eyes fluttered open. “Stand back,” Misaka said, “I’m not done.” With that, her body flared with an incredibly bright light that filled the room, with streamers breaking off and shooting into everyone’s body that was lying on the floor. Then Misaka went limp and the light went out.

“Baka? Did I save the smiles?”

Misaka’s body became boneless, her head lolled to the side as her eyes went dark.

“No. No!” cried Kamijou.

Index desperately began singing the Prayer of Prevention.

“Damn your eyes, you stubborn bike!”

Kamijou pulled Misaka off the couch and onto the floor and started to do CPR. He was vaguely aware of Saten running into the room and screaming. He could hear Ianuaria shouting orders, people cursing, Index singing, but all he saw was Misaka’s lifeless body, his hands crushing her chest, and the sad smile on her lifeless face.

Roll back the clock a few minutes…

Saten was pouring a massive quantity of healing energy into Uiharu’s body. She was on autopilot, as she liked to think of it. She wasn’t sure of what she was doing, but her body seemed to know and Uiharu didn’t seem distressed, so she went with it.

Then, like a switch had been flipped off, the energy suddenly stopped. Saten blinked and looked around.

“Kamijou stopped Misaka from killing herself,” Shokuhou said, “But he may have been too...oh no! No!”

Saten didn’t wait for more, she tore out of the room and down the hall to the Chapel. When she got there, Kamijou was doing CPR on Misaka. Index was kneeling next to him and Saten recognized she was doing the Prayer of Prevention again, at gods only know what cost to her soul.

Saten couldn’t help herself, after everything they had been through? She screamed in fear, anger, and denial.

Shokuhou sat with Uiharu. “I won’t leave you alone, honey.”

“Thank you,” Uiharu whispered.

“CODE BLUE, THE CHAPEL.”

“CODE BLUE, THE CHAPEL.”

“CODE BLUE, THE CHAPEL.”

Uiharu was crying bitter, bitter tears as she turned to Shokuhou. “How can I feel any joy from any healing I might have received, if my friend killed herself to do it?” 

Shokuhou felt tears falling from her eyes as well. “I hated her for so long and only became friends with her in the last few days...and my heart is breaking…”

It was pandemonium in the Chapel. Dr Heaven Canceller had come in and seen Kamijou performing CPR and he ran to the room phone and called the code.

Kanzaki and Itsuwa ran to Index, “Index, have you lost your mind?! Are you trying to get thrown in the Tower interfering with another soul?” hissed Kanzaki.

Index paused her prayer for the barest second. “I love her! I can’t not!” Index said, tears streaming down her face.

Itsuwa looked at Kanzaki, looked at Index, looked at the struggling Kamijou. Itsuwa’s jaw set and she sat down next to Index, joined hands with her, and started singing with her.

Kanzaki looked at the boy, and looked at Misaka’s lifeless body and thought of all the girl had sacrificed. Kanzaki sat down too and joined in with Index and Itsuwa.

“Kamijou, you have to stop. Kamijou let the Doctor and Ianuaria work on Misaka!” Satan pleaded.

“Sixty, sixty-one, sixty-two, sixty-three”

Sister Lucia and Sister Agnese rushed him, but he struck out wildly with his right hand and they had to avoid contact with their clothes and weapons. He went back to CPR. Saten came up to him and kept gently talking to him and pulled on his sleeve, to try to get his attention. He casually head butted her away, leaving the poor girl seeing stars.

Dr Heaven Canceller and his team stood looking helpless: they were set up for rogue Espers, not Kamijou. Finally Stiyl and Tatemiya took a running start and did a Yomikawa, tackling Kamijou off of Misaka, but this was an all-out brawl, not a short fight. Stiyl and Tatemiya really didn't want to hurt Kamijou, but he was under no such restrictions in his efforts to get back to Misaka. “FUCKING LET ME GO!”

Dr Heaven Canceller raced in and pulled the paddles out of his Defibrillator. A nurse pulled open Misaka’s shirt while the Doctor charged the paddles.

*Vreeeeeeeeeee*

*ZAP*

BAM!

There was a minor explosion, with the machine being left smoldering and Dr Heaven Canceller knocked back a few feet from Misaka. “That was unexpected,” Dr Canceller said mildly, “I guess defibrillation is out.”

His nurse was trying hard to start an IV. “Doctor, I can’t get a vein, not even jugular.”

His face fell, “Go get the Pediatric Interosseous one, STAT!”

“Let me try sumat, Sor,” said Ianuaria. She laid her hands on Misaka’s head. “Þþœ! ƱƗƃƢ !”

Nothing happened, Ianuaria looked stunned. “Last throw of the dice, get ready to take hold o’ Saten.”

Ianuaria took a deep breath and her eyes rolled up into her head, her voice thundered out of her body: “ʥ ʬ ʭ ʡ ʠ !” and she fell to her knees.

Nothing.

Index stopped singing, as did Itsuwa and Kanzaki. Index climbed to her feet, frantically looking around the room. Itsuwa and Kanzaki grabbed her and Index began to fight them, screaming at them to let her go!

A single voice from the door to the Chapel brought silence to the room. Misaka 10032 was there, she had apparently hopped all the way down, on her one leg, wrapped only in a sheet. Her eyes were locked on Misaka. The Sisters were known for rarely showing emotion but Imouto was showing so many emotions on her face right now, it was like she was making up for lost time.

Misaka 10032 said, “I felt her go.” She collapsed.

Index shrieked “And I can’t find her soul!!! It’s gone!!!”

Doctor Heaven Canceller gave a heavy sigh. He pulled his stethoscope out and walked over to Misaka and listened carefully to her chest as all eyes were on him. He took his time. He straightened up and gently closed her eyes, and pulled her shirt closed.

“Nurse, please make a note. Misaka Mikoto, time of death is 1747 hours.”

There was a thud as Index fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This Space Left Intentionally Blank]


	43. "Fiat Lux!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, on purpose. I had trouble writing this one, I apologize for taking so long. Due to a lot of personal reasons, I have trouble writing about death, especially of young people, so forgive me.
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters (except my Scottish Healer!), just my fanfiction.
> 
> I'm still writing and may post some more this weekend, I hope. 
> 
> Warnings: bad language, violence, death
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting, kudos, etc! Always appreciated!

No one moved. It seemed like no one was even breathing. Kamijou was just hanging off of Stiyl and Tatemiya’s arms, limp as a rag doll. All eyes were on the Doctor and the lifeless body of the girl that had been an inspiration to them all. Dr. Heaven Canceller cleared his throat and said in a voice breaking with emotion, “I came here to tell you all that Shirai-chan has miraculously awoken. She’s not the most lucid, but she was asking for…for Misaka. I’m not telling you to lie, but I don’t think telling her the truth right now is a good idea. Compose yourselves and find someone who is close to her to at least go talk to her.”

Before the group could react to this wonderful, but horrible news, the doors flew open again and several figures in camouflage, wearing gas masks, helmets with heavy body armor, three carrying assault rifles and one carrying a light machine, entered the room, maneuvering to cover all corners. They spoke no words, seemingly communicating by glances. One of them, carrying an assault rifle, knelt by Misaka 10032 and checked her pulse at her neck, while still covering the room one handed. The figure nodded at the others and voices could be heard coming down the hallway, protesting.

More armored figures escorted in people whose hands were tied with zip ties, but who were otherwise unrestrained or injured. “Kamijou! Komoe-sensei! What is going on?” asked Fukiyose, Himegami following behind her. They both gasped when they saw Misaka’s lifeless body on the floor.

Four other armored figured came in and dumped, without ceremony, two bodies that were tied up and gagged on the floor: Tsuchimikado and Aogami. Maika, strangely, was not bound and followed the figures quietly into the room.

It was a standoff, the Nuns and Amakusans knew that any overt move would start a bloodbath, so they bided their time. Two of the armored figures approached Index’s body; Kanzaki looked like she would fight them, but Kamijou looked at her and said, “It’s ok, Kanzaki.”

One of the figures gestured with a gun for Kanzaki to back up, so she did. The figure kneeled and check Index over, then picked her up. Kanzaki took a step forward and instantly several guns moved in her direction.

“Sisters! NO!” shouted Kamijou.

“Sisters?” said Kanzaki.

A figure by the door removed her helmet and gas mask. Grey, angry eyes surveyed the room. “Big Sister’s last wish was for your safety. Sisters have been returning from all over the world. Misaka 15023 regrets any distress Sisters have caused, but Sisters *will* keep you safe here Misaka 15023 affirms.”

From down the hallway: “Get the fuck out of my way! Just show me where that fucking “Hero” is!”

Kamijou blanched.

“Savior, we will not allow Accelerator to harm you, Misaka 15023 states plainly.”

Several Misakas moved to place themselves between Kamijou and the door. Meanwhile, Index had been placed in a seated position by the wall and was being tended to by another Misaka. Misaka 10032 had been placed next to her and was being held and consoled by the armored figure.

A small figure, that looked like a miniature Misaka flew into the room, came to a stop when she saw the body. “NO cries Misaka Misaka denying the evidence of her eyes! Big Sister cannot be dead screams Misaka Misaka!” The little girl ran towards Misaka’s body, but she was caught by an armored figure and held in the air, where she struggled and fought, screaming and crying.

A somber group came through the door: Yomikawa, Yoshikawa and Konori, along with Accelerator and a young woman who looked like an older Misaka, a more mature and lusher girl that sadly Misaka would never grow up to be. They all stopped, stunned.

“God damn you,” said Accelerator. But he just stood there. It was the girl who looked like the older Misaka who acted. She walked over to Kamijou who was standing there looking at her, pushing the Sisters out of the way.

“Damn you to hell, so called ‘Savior’! You had one fucking job! ONE FUCKING JOB!” Without warning she punched him hard in the stomach. Kamijou buckled over.

“Misaka Worst!” Cried out one of the armored figures.

“WHERE WERE YOU, YOU BASTARD?!” She took both her hands and hit him with a double axe handle strike to his head, driving him to his knees. She grabbed his head with her hands. “Why?!” She rammed his face into her knee full force. “Why?!” She kneed him again.

Two of the armored figures grabbed her as Kamijou slumped bleeding to the ground. She still managed to kick him in the head again, rocking Kamijou’s head to the side. “Live with your shame, you asshole!” Misaka Worst screamed as they dragged her from the room. “Live with your shame!”

Yomikawa and Konori rushed over to Kamijou. Yomikawa rolled him onto his back, “Kamijou-sama, are you all right?”

“She, she was right.”

“That’s a lie, boy,” said Stiyl. “You could not have stopped her in time. You needed to protect Saten-chan too.”

Several Sisters unrolled a body bag and gently lifted Misaka’s body into it. The only sound in the room for a moment was the horrible noise of the zipper closing on the bag. Kamijou choked back a sob, but Last Order started howling and jumped into Accelerator’s arms, crying and shaking. Index called out, “Touma! Please! Touma please come hold me!”

Stiyl helped Kamijou up and over to Index where he slid down the wall to her side. She fell into his lap, where he held her and stroked her hair while she sobbed. Four Sisters carried the bag with the body out of the room, accompanied by the Doctor.

Saten stood up, “I want to go to my girlfriend Uiharu’s room. Please, let me go there.”

The robotlike faces with the gasmasks looked impassively at each other, but one of them motioned to Saten and led her out the door. In the meantime, Kanzaki had cut everyone free, including the two bound and gagged boys. Kamijou’s friends from school were still in shock, both by the death and Misaka Worst’s seemingly unprovoked attack on Kamijou.

Kamijou, still trying to console Index, cleared his throat, and addressed the room. “For those of you who just arrived. For my friends from A Certain High School. The blood drives were for Shirai Kuroko, a Judgement officer who was beaten nearly to death while doing her volunteer work for this godforsaken city. Her roommate at Tokiwadai Middle School was Misaka Mikoto, the Railgun, who was... a friend of mine.”

Kamijou stopped for a moment, overcome. Index reached up her little hand and caressed his cheek.

“Misaka,” Kamijou continued, “Was doing her damndest to save Shirai’s life. My friends here, came from around the world to try to help, without even being asked. One of them, a little girl, around Misaka’s age, was murdered here in the hospital while saving another Judgement officer, Uiharu Kazari, and myself from an assassin. Uiharu had been shot in the back three times in an attempt on her life and the lives of two others just hours before. She is currently paralyzed from the waist down because she threw herself on top of Saten, the girl you just saw leave, to save her life.”

Kamijou closed his eyes in pain. “Misaka had one of her Sisters shot and killed as well. Two others were maimed by losing an arm and a leg.”

Iron Wall was crying.

Kamijou powered on. “The reason for all these deaths and attacks, except for the one on Shirai, was Academy City wanted to try again to create a Level 6. By killing or maiming people Misaka cared for in an attempt to drive her mad enough to become Level 6. And it worked. And she hated it enough that, when she was offered the chance to participate in an experiment to try to heal Shirai’s brain damage, she took it.”

“Misaka Misaka tried to warn you Savior Misaka Misaka cries!”

“You did Last Order, but it was too late and I never thought she would kill herself!”

“Big Sister hid her intentions from everyone says Misaka 10032 angrily.”

“Her last words are ironic: “Baka? Did I save the smiles?”. I don’t know if I can ever smile again.”

Index and Misaka 10032 gathered Kamijou into their arms and just held him close. Tears fell like rain around the room.

Uiharu and Shokuhou were in the room holding hands when Saten arrived, with her escort. There were several heavily armed guards inside the room, frightening Uiharu and Shokuhou, especially because Shokuhou couldn’t read them. “They’re Misaka’s Sisters,” Saten explained, “They’re here to protect us. They rounded up a bunch of Kamijou’s friends and brought them too.”

“Is Misaka really…deh, deh, gone?” asked Uiharu.

“It was awful,” Saten said, “Misaka 10032 came hopping in on her one leg to see!”

“There were no signs,” muttered Shokuhou, “None. She hid herself so well.”

“The worst part is, we have to face Shirai. She’s awake and asking for Misaka.”

Uiharu’s tears started again. “You can’t tell her now!”

“I’ll go with whoever goes to see her,” volunteered Shokuhou.

“I was going to volunteer as well,” said Saten.

“Misaka 15023 would like to address the room for a moment please. Misaka 15023 would like to inform you that Misaka battle group Big Sister has occupied Tokiwadai Campus and secured it. All students are safe Misaka 15023 informs the group with satisfaction. Battle group Shirai seized Check Point Charlie on the border with Japan with no casualties to the Sisters and two AntiSkill officers rendered unconscious Misaka 15023 reports happily. At this time elements of the Japanese Special Forces Group, working in tandem with the United States Marine Force Recon, are being guided by Sisters to priority targets throughout Academy City, Misaka 15023 reports with great satisfaction. AntiSkill, having been informed of the depth of the administrations treachery, along with recordings of the shooting of Uiharu and the radio traffic denying her an ambulance, have refused to report to work, leaving the City defenseless, states Misaka 15023 happily.”

“How will they breach the Tower?” asked Tsuchimikado.

“More than a dozen Teleporters have already volunteered their services replies Misaka 15023.”

She cocked her head sideways for a moment. Then, “Misaka 15023 would like to converse privately with the one named Stiyl, please.”

Stiyl walked over to her and they went to a corner of the room and spoke in whispers. Suddenly, Stiyl said, “What?!” “Are you sure? The others agree?”

It was eerie to watch every Sister in the room turn their head towards Stiyl and nod. He looked at them all, looked back at Misaka 15023 and nodded back.

“Misaka Misaka agrees, but does not want to do this! Please don’t make me! I won't do it! I! I! I’ll shut you all down!! I'll activate the fail-safe! I will!”

All the Sisters heads swiveled towards Last Order; one Sister swung up her rifle. Accelerator flicked on his collar. “Don’t even fucking think about it! I swore to never, ever harm a Sister again, but I won’t let you harm each other either!”

The Sister lowered the rifle.

Accelerator looked at the little girl who looked so much like a cute little Misaka. “Listen you little brat. You’re not the only one hurting. Do you think your Sisters want to do this? Are you honoring Big Sister, who gave up her life to save a friend, by being a little bitch?”

“But, if we do this, she’ll really be GONE! And I don’t want her to go!”

Accelerator’s voice was suddenly soft and sweet, “Sometimes Last Order, we don’t get what we want. Sometimes even Hero over there can’t save the smiles. Just know that you have all of us still, OK?”

“Misaka Misaka will try to be brave.”

“Misaka 15023 asks that anyone who would like to bid farewell to Big Sister should now come to the back park.”

When the group made its way outside, they saw that a small pyre had been built behind the hospital with a body wrapped in a plain, clean white sheet on top. Stiyl went over, pulled back the sheet from the head and revealed Misaka’s face, where he made the Sign of the Cross and kissed her forehead. The Nuns and the Amakusans all came and paid their respects in the ways of their religions as well. Kamijou and Index were the last. 

“Biribiri.”

“Short Hair.”

They supported each other back to the group. Yomikawa and Konori slipped next to Kamijou, and before he knew what hit him, he found himself handcuffed to the two of them, one on each arm.. He didn’t even fight them.

“Misaka 15023 thanks Big Sister’s friends for honoring her life and her sacrifice. Sisters have decided that no one will ever desecrate Big Sister’s DNA again for outrages like were done to her.” Misaka 15023 pulled out a remote detonator.

“Fire in the Hole”

A series of explosions occurred underneath Misaka’s body shooting pure white flames up around it, consuming it in a super high heat within minutes.

“What was that?” asked Kamijou.

“Misaka 15023 replies Thermite Savior.”

There was a small pile of ash left on the ground, so little to show for a girl who led such a large life. “Misaka 15023 asks Stiyl to perform his portion.”

Stiyl intoned, “As God called forth Light from the Darkness to light up the heavens with stars, let me call forth the brilliance of the sun to remove these final traces. God said, ‘Let there be Light’!” 

A brilliant shaft of super-hot light shot down from the sky and struck the pile of ashes, obliterating them.

Stiyl, with tears streaming down his face whispered, “And God saw that the light was good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This Space Intentionally Left Blank]


	44. After Shocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a whole new world out there...
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, but for one, but it is my fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks for writing in, critiquing, complimenting or giving kudos.

The group had gone back inside the hospital, this time to the conference room, which had more space. The heavily armed Sisters tolerated no antics and made sure everyone returned inside. Kamijou was still firmly attached to Yomikawa and Konori with Index walking right in front of him and Kanzaki behind. He was escorted to a coach and sat down, where they unlocked him. Ianuaria came over and looked at him. “E’s in shock,” Ianuaria pronounced. 

From nowhere Itsuwa handed a warm towel to Index and used one herself to clean Kamijou’s face and head of the blood from the beating he took from Misaka Worst. Kamijou just sat there passively. The whole room was rather quiet as the group tried to process everything. Even the two idiots were quiet.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Itsuwa laid her hand on his head, gently, and then removed it.

Kamijou looked at Index and then Konori. “I’m sorry to ask you both this,” he asked softly, “But we need to go talk to Shirai. We should go get Saten too.”

Ianuaria said, “Oil stay wid Uiharu whilst you visit the lassie.”

“Thank you,” said Kamijou gratefully.

Konori looked at Kamijou closely, “Are you up to this, Kamijou?”

He looked back at her and answered truthfully, “No, but it has to be done. We can’t tell her the truth, but, if we need to lie, let me do it, since she hates me anyhow.”

Saten and Shokuhou had watched everything through the window, but Uiharu had asked them to not tell her what was happening. Even so, the brilliant white light from Stiyl’s contribution flooded the room. When it was over, the three girls held each other and wept. Shokuhou asked the couple if they wanted some private time, but Saten and Uiharu demurred, saying that they didn’t want Shokuhou to be alone now either. So the three of them sat and held hands, swapping Misaka stories and trying to cheer each other up. But it was hopeless, and they fell into silence after a few attempts, each alone in their thoughts.

There was a polite knock at the door and Kamijou and company came in, along with Dr Heaven Canceller, who happened to be arriving at the same time.

“Saten,” said Kamijou, “We are going to go talk with Shirai and I understand you wanted to join us?”

“Yes, and so did Shokuhou. “

“Oh, ok. Ianuaria and Dr Canceller are going to check over Uiharu while we are gone, so that will give her some privacy while they do their work.”

Kamijou came over to Uiharu, whose face was red and blotchy from crying. He stroked her hair and leaned down and whispered to her, “I’m glad your love is safe too. Hold on with both hands and don’t let go.” Kamijou gently kissed her cheek and stood up again.

Uiharu just stared at him. How could he, who had just lost so much, be so kind as to think of her needs at this time?

“OK, let’s go see Shirai, and remember, if we need to lie, let me do it. I’m the one she hates and it’s better if, when she finds out, it’s me that she hates for the lies.”

The rest of the group was aghast at how calmly he was willing to sacrifice himself for them. Kamijou calmly led them out the door to the changing rooms. He sat in the hallway and calmly waited for everyone to change so there would be no disasters, then went in and changed his own clothes.

Shirai was propped up on the bed, breathing tube removed from her throat, a simple oxygen canula running to her nose. She still had all the IVs in her arms, but otherwise looked more normal. Four heavily armed Sisters were stationed outside the ICU. Kamijou saw that Shirai was awake but looking drowsy as he led the group inside. Her eyes opened slowly as they entered.

“Ape,” she said softly, “You just missed Sissy! She just left about five minutes ago.”

The entire group looked at each other stunned! Kamijou said to Shirai, “She did? Are you sure it wasn’t a Sister, Shirai?”

“No, you dumb Ape. I know my Sissy. She sat here, held my hand, and told me everything I missed. She told me how you helped her and Shokuhou fix me so that I could come out of my coma.”

Kamijou and Shokuhou jumped. Shokuhou came forward, “Shirai, do you remember me?”

“Yes, you and Sissy were always fighting, but she told me how much you helped and how you became friends.”

Shokuhou staggered.

Saten and Konori came forward. Saten took Shirai’s hand and held it. “How is Uiharu? Did Misaka help?” asked Shirai.

Saten kissed Shirai, and held her hand to her chest. “We don’t know yet, they are checking now, Shirai-san. I’m just so glad to be able to talk to you again.” Saten stood up and let Konori have a chance. Saten moved behind Kamijou to hide her tears.

“Senpai…”

“Kouhai…” Konori started to tear up.

“Don’t cry! I’m getting better.”

Konori just leaned in and hugged her gently and stood back.

Index stood back, nervous and shy, not sure of how she would be received. Shirai noticed her. “Index-san, one of my Sissy’s competition! She told me how you helped save my life so many times! Come here and give me a hug so I can thank you!”

Index walked over shyly and gave Shirai a hug and received one back. Index had tears trickling down her cheeks too.

“Shirai,” Kamijou said, “How did Misaka look when you saw her?”

Shirai thought for a moment. “She looked tired and a little sad. She was very pale and it was funny, but a couple of times, it was almost like I could see through her, but I think that’s the drugs. She held my hands, kissed me, and promised that she would be back and take me away for our vacation, just the two of us, like she promised.”

Saten couldn’t take it, she ran out of the room before she started sobbing in front of Shirai. She made it down the hall to the changing room before she broke down.

“I’m sorry, but I’m starting to fade everyone, could you maybe come back again later? Even you, Ape.”

Everyone responded positively.

“Oh wait, before you go! Shokuhou, I’m sorry, I forgot, Misaka told me she left you a present or she tried to leave you a present…I’m not sure what…” Shirai trailed off as she fell asleep.

Everyone trailed out of the room and went back to the changing rooms where they found Saten crying uncontrollably. Kamijou took her in his arms, held her, and let her cry.

“She really believes she met with Misaka and that she really left in the last five minutes or so,” said Shokuhou in amazement.

“Maybe Misaka felt she had something she needed to do before she left,” said Index in wonderment.

Saten recovered and Kamijou left the room to let the girls change, while he waited outside, when they were done, he went to change while they waited for him. When he came out, he looked at them all. He looked at the blonde with the stars in her eyes, “Hey, Shokuhou, I wonder what the present is that Misaka said she left you?” and he started walking down the hallway.

Shokuhou collapsed while the girls gaped at her. They pulled her up and got her into a chair. “What’s wrong?” asked Index. 

“He…He…Oh. My. God. She!” Shokuhou started sobbing into her hands. “She! All this time wasted hating!”

“Shokuhou,” Saten said softly, “You’re not making sense.”

“It’s a long story, but Misaka knew part of it,” Shokuhou said. “Kamijou and I used to be very close. Very close. There was an accident and I helped save his life but the cost was his brain was damaged. Kamijou lost all memory of me and could never *ever* make any new memories of me again. He would forget about me immediately if he lost sight of me.”

“What?”

Index looked shocked, “So when Misaka let out that final burst of energy when she died, she repaired that part of his brain so he could start remembering you again?”

“Apparently as a last thank you.” Shokuhou started crying again, but more softly.

Saten made her way back to Uiharu’s room where Dr Heaven Canceller and Ianuaria were waiting. They were smiling. “Saten-chan, nice to see you again,” said Dr Canceller. “Uiharu, shall we show your love what we found?”

Uiharu smiled shyly as the Doctor pulled up the sheet from her feet. Saten looked the feet curiously. She watched as the big toe on Uiharu’s right foot slowly moved a little. Saten’s mouth dropped. She looked at Uiharu’s face: it was covered with sweat and she was obviously concentrating fiercely, but the toe did move.

“Uiharu! You star!” Saten cheered. Saten kissed the toe, then went and kissed Uiharu’s lips.

“So, that’s the good news,” said the Doctor, “Now the bad news. Tomorrow we start physical therapy. We don’t want your muscles to atrophy, so we need to start right away.”

“ Can I help, Doctor?” asked Saten. “I should learn since we will be living together.”

“Absolutely. It will help with her motivation too.”

“Doctor,” asked Saten, “What about the back surgeries? Will she need more? What about the surgical sites she has now?”

“Well, you need to be careful and not disturb the stitches or anything right now.”

Saten looked sad. “No snuggling?”

“Not for another week, Saten-chan. But, I will ask to have another cot brought in at night so you can be next to Uiharu-chan.”

Both girls smiled brightly at that and Saten gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Back at the conference room Index, Stiyl, Kanzaki, Kamijou, and several others were trying to make sense of what Shirai had said about Misaka’s visit. The consensus was that her spirit felt it had things to do before she could leave this plain, and one of them was to visit Shirai and make sure she was ok and to comfort her one last time. “Are we sure she isn’t a yūrei?” asked Kamijou worriedly.

Index replied slowly, “Kamijou, we all respect you enough to not lie. We are not sure. There is a chance, only time will tell.”

“Misaka 15023 would like to announce that the Tower has been breached. No lives were lost, though a number of forces on both sides were injured. The personal inside have been apprehended, although the person called Crowley has apparently fled, Misaka 15023 reports with disappointment. Sisters will require all of you to remain here overnight to ensure your safety and Sisters will reevaluate the situation in the morning. Bedrolls will be provided shortly as will rations.”

Kamijou was walking the halls by himself, having escaped without detection. He made his way to Misaka 10032’s room and knocked. “Enter and be recognized demands Misaka 16002.”

Kamijou entered slowly, holding his hands up. “Savior!” cried Misaka 10032 weakly from the bed. He came over to her and sat down next her on the chair. 

Kamijou looked at her sadly. ”Did I fail you all? Did my bad luck kill Misaka? Do you all hate me like Misaka Worst?” He put his head in his hands. He heard the motor moving Misaka 10032’s bed, then felt her arms come around him.

“Savior, Misaka Worst is designed to embody negative feelings of the Network, but Worst does not speak for the Sisters Misaka 10032 assures Savior. Misaka 10032 loves Savior with all her heart. Misaka 10032’s heart is fractured at the loss of Big Sister and knows that Misaka 10032 cannot replace Big Sister.”

“I’ve told you Misaka Imouto, I love you as yourself, not as a replacement, not as Misaka number two, three, etc. But as yourself. You are you, not a clone, but an individual.”  
Kamijou vaguely recognized a sound of the door opening and closing. “Misaka 16002 has left to give us some privacy Misaka 10032 assures Savior.” She then turned slightly and pulled Kamijou in closer and kissed him passionately, pulling him onto her bed.

Kamijou was mildly alarmed, “Little Imouto, I’m still not ready for…anything sexual yet.”

“Misaka 10032 understands, but Misaka 10032 requires cuddling because Misaka 10032 is…is…in pain. Misaka 16002 will prevent anyone from entering the room.”

Kamijou held her while she dimmed the lights, kissed her a few times, and then held her until she fell asleep.

Next, Kamijou made his way to Misaka 11420’s room and knocked on her door. “Enter and be recognized demands Misaka 14901.” Again, hands up, Kamijou entered the room. “Savior!” cried Misaka 11420.

“How are you doing, Misaka 11420? I’m sorry I haven’t been by.”

“Misaka 11420 is having her pain mitigated by drugs and is extremely sad at the loss of Big Sister Misaka 11420 reports honestly.”

Kamijou sat down next to her and took her hand in hers. He looked her in the eyes. “I want to ask you the same question, do you blame me for Misaka’s death? Is my bad luck, my stupidity the reason she died, Misaka 11420? Do you or the other Sisters blame me?”

Misaka 11420 looked at him strangely. “No Sister blames you, Savior. You have done nothing wrong Misaka 11420 declares firmly. Misaka 11420 still loves you more than ever and cannot wait to be free of the cast so that Misaka 11420 can show appreciation.”

Kamijou looked into her eyes and saw nothing but honesty there. She wrapped her arm around him and dragged him in, so she could thoroughly kiss him. “Now Savior, go take care of Index because she is hurting too.”

“Thank you, Misaka 11420.”

“Misaka 11420 Loves you.”

Kamijou left and went looking for Index. He was halfway down the hallway when he stopped abruptly. He then went back to the conference room, stopping by Dr Canceller’s office first. When he got back to the conference he was confronted by a concerned group. They showed their love by grabbing him and throwing him against a wall.

“Where the HELL have you been!” shouted Stiyl as Kanzaki held Kamijou by his throat up against the wall. Index was seated on a chair, crying and being comforted by Sister Orsola. “Everyone thought you had gone off to do something STUPID again!”

“If it wouldn’t traumatize Index more, I would kill you now,” hissed Kanzaki.

“But didn’t the Sisters tell you where I was? I was with Uiharu, then Imouto, and then Misaka 11420? Every place I had to get past a Sister guard.”

“No!” shouted the whole room.

“Damnit. Kanzaki, please put me down so I can apologize to Index. You can kill me after. But at least let me apologize to one of the women who love me.”

Kanzaki dropped him to the floor. Kamijou crawled over to Index and did the Dogeza.

“Index-chan, please forgive your Touma for making you worry about him. I promise you that I will never go and try to commit suicide again like the other day. I never meant to worry you like this. I’m just a mess today, but that does not excuse me for causing you such worries as I should remember you are suffering too.”

“Touma, *sniff* how could you?!”

“Index…”

“I lost Short Hair today, if I had lost you too, I don’t know what I would do!” She sobbed.

Index went to her knees next to Kamijou. He sat up and they embraced each other desperately. “Don’t do that again, Touma!”

“I won’t Index.”

Kamijou stood up and helped Index up. “Everyone, some more good news. Shirai is awake and talking. She is facing more surgery, but she does seem lucid, so that’s good.”

Saten laid down on the cot facing Uiharu. “Anything you need, Sweetie, before we sleep?”

“A kiss?”

*SMOOCH*

“So, Shirai really thinks Misaka came and visited her after she died?”

“Uiharu, she knew things that she could not have known unless Misaka-san told her. It was so weird. And she believes that Misaka is taking her on a vacation with just of the two of them!”

“It’s so sad,” Uiharu whispered. “When will someone tell her?”

“Not soon,” said Saten as she moved as close as her cot would let her and put her arms around Uiharu.

“Saten, I’m going to be covered with scars when all this over.”

“So? You’re still you. I love you for you.”

“But…

“Uiharu, you are beautiful. You are the one I love. You saved my life. I don’t care what you look like as long as you love me back.” Saten moved over and slowly kissed Uiharu and gently stroked her head and arms. Uiharu put her arm around Saten and held her and stroked her hair too.

“How did I get so lucky?”

After dinner was done and bedrolls were laid out, Kamijou had a quiet word with Stiyl and Kanzaki, who merely raised their eyebrows at him. He then asked Index to meet him in a certain alcove, discretely. Which she did. He talked with her honestly there, and she listened without too much trauma. Index made her way to Dr Heaven Canceller’s office while Kamijou went back in to the conference room for a while.

Kamijou, Stiyl, and Kanzaki spoke for a Komoe-senpai for a while to make arrangements for the repairs to her apartment. They found a convenient hotel near A Certain High School for her to stay until her apartment was repaired. She was thrilled and thanked them all. “But don’t think this gets you out of your homework Kamijou!”

He bowed to her.

After she went back to her bed he had a quiet argument with Stiyl and Kanzaki, but finally prevailed when he showed them his numbers. 

“What are you and Index doing about living space after this is over?” asked Kanzaki.

“I don’t know,” answered Kamijou honestly. “I can’t be with her or the Sisters now. I need to be alone. I’m in love with all of them, but losing Misaka hurts so much I can’t think straight and it’s not fair to any of them right now. Originally she was going to stay with Misaka. She will live with Komoe-sensei for now.”

“So you will be living alone?” asked Sister Agnese who had come up and heard the end of the conversation.

“Yes, I guess so,” said Kamijou.

Everyone shared a look.

“Unacceptable,” intoned Sister Agnese.

“Agreed,” said Kanzaki.

“Absolutely not,” said Shokuhou.

“Why are you all interfering?”

“We are the Kamijou Faction, and we are here to take care of you,” said Itsuwa.

After an embarrassing talk, and exam, with Dr Heaven Canceller, Index went back the alcove to wait for her Touma. He met her there and took her hand and led her to the “Kamijou Suite”, his personal Hospital room at the hospital. They went inside and locked the door. Index was nervous and looked at Kamijou.

“Index, I am keeping my promise to you that you will be my next overnight cuddle, but only a cuddle, so you have nothing to worry about tonight. It’s too soon for anything else for me. If you go in the bathroom, you will find scrubs you can wear as pajamas tonight.”

“Touma, you remembered!” Index said as she rushed into the bathroom to change. Kamijou looked in the room’s closet and found the extra blanket that he could use for himself for the night and he set up the bed appropriately. He also locked the room’s door.

Index returned, looking cute in the scrubs and Kamijou went into the bathroom to change. When he returned, he found Index under the covers, with the blanket drawn up to her chin. He climbed into the bed next to her, but on top of her blankets and pulled the spare one over himself. 

“Index, if you are uncomfortable, just say so and I will sleep in the chair,” Kamijou said softly.

“Touma, I need to cuddle tonight after the horrors of today. Please hold me all night.”

“As long as no huge monster comes out of your body and tries to attack me, like before,” Kamijou joked.

Index shot up in bed, like she had received an electric shock. “Touma! You remember that?!” she shouted.

“Kind of vaguely, like a bad dream. Why?”

Index looked at him, frightened. “It was one of your memories that was destroyed…”

Kamijou looked at her oddly, “It’s not a clear memory, fuzzy, but I remember it and fighting the monster thing…”

Index teared up, “Misaka tried to repair your lost memories from us too.”

“Too?”

“We can talk about it tomorrow. Just hold, please,” Index said as she laid back down.

Kamijou turned off the lights and laid down next to her and put his arm over her, protectively. Resting his hand on her shoulder. Index wriggled around a little and shifted some.

“Touma,” she whispered, “Please come under the blankets with me, I want to really cuddle closely with you, please.”

Kamijou sweat dropped, but did as she asked. Index wriggled some more until she was happily spooned up to him, with his arm wrapped around her waist. She sighed. “Thank you, Touma. I love you.”

Within minutes she was asleep, Kamijou’s brain took longer to shut down. 

Uiharu woke up in pain. Apparently one of her medications had run out overnight. She knew the doctors were worried about her becoming addicted to the drugs, but she *hurt* right now, so, despite not wanting to wake Saten, she rang for the nurse. Her Sister that was guarding her nodded to her. She stared at Saten’s face, wishing she could move enough to lean over and kiss her. She settled for stroking her hair and arm. She wasn’t bold enough to do more.

The nurse came in and asked in a low voice what she needed. Uiharu told her that she was having a lot of pain, so the nurse checked and saw the pain medications were out. “I’ll be right back, Sweetie. I just need to get Auth from the Doctor for another dose.” The nurse headed out the door.

Uiharu looked at the Sister again. “May I ask your name?”

“Misaka 19002 Misaka 19002 replies”

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Misaka 19002 was happy to assist.”

The nurse came back into the room. “Here we go, Uiharu-chan. You should have relief in a few minutes,” said the nurse.

“Thank you,” said Uiharu gratefully.

Saten opened her eyes as the nurse left. “Good morning my love! Are you ok?”

“I’m better now that they refilled my pain medication. How about you, Saten?”

“Well, considering this is the first time we got to sleep together as lovers, pretty good, though not as romantic as I thought,” Saten chuckled.

“Saten-san!” Uiharu said scandalized, blushing.

“Oh, Uiharu, so easy to embarrass. My next question was going to be if you wanted me to wash you this morning.”

Kamijou woke up and realized that Index was snuggled up uncomfortably close for safety and that Biribiri was going to try to fry him when she saw…

He stifled a sob when he realized that was never going to happen again.

He also realized his hand was *under* the top of Index’s scrubs, resting on her soft skin.. Now, granted, it was on her back, but, if she were to suddenly roll over, this would turn ugly quickly. He removed it as quickly as he could without waking her and put it on the much safer, clothed area of her waist/hip.

Her skin felt so nice and soft though.

Kamijou started thinking about his talk with Stiyl and Kanzaki last night, It sounded like they were considering returning Index to London. He thought about how he felt about that. While he knew she would might be safer there, the thought of never seeing her again…

Hurt.

He had a headache. 

His heart hurt, like a hole had been scooped out of his chest.

The worst part was, he still didn’t even know if he really loved any of the girls. He thought about things rationally for a moment. Until the girls had told them that they *loved* him, he had never thought that he could ever have a normal life like that, due to his awful luck. That no one would ever want to share a life like that. Then over a couple of days, four women had told him that would.

He hadn’t been ready for it.

Despite all his talk with the Delta Force about girls, and what kind of girls, and what kind of relationships, and…whatever… Kamijou was not ready when they actually appeared in his life. Apparently Old Kamijou, as he thought of the pre-memory loss Kamijou, had mortally wounded Index’s pride by telling her he only liked women with large breasts.  
Had he been that shallow? All four girls that confessed were by no means large, but had much more to offer than a pair of huge breasts. Why had he said something so cruel to Index? Was he trying to drive her away? Had she angered him and he was just trying to hurt her feelings, like a cad?

He stared at her beautiful, exotic face and long silver hair. She and the Sisters, including the late Misaka, were so much more than just a large set of breasts. Much as Index would bite his head, she loved him and worried about him. She was very intelligent, though naïve. And sweet. He moved his hand and brushed the hair from her face, then returned it to her hip. She wiggled a little again, like a kitten.

Suddenly she rolled over onto her back and wiggled around until she was close to Kamijou again. She grabbed his hand and pulled it up to her chest and then sighed. Kamijou was having nine kinds of panic attacks. He tried to pull his hand away, but her grip tightened and held it in place.

“No, Touma,” she said, “I’m awake.” To prove her point, her green eyes looked over into Kamijou’s and she smiled. “It’s my turn to be held and touched a little.”

Saten finished washing Uiharu as much as she could, being that she needed to stay away from all the bandages. She was gentle and thorough and the nurse came and carefully changed the sheets and rolled Uiharu over to prevent bedsores. Saten couldn’t help it, she gasped a little when she saw all the surgical sites and bandages.

“I’m so sorry Uiharu,” she said, as she rubbed Uiharu’s back.

“Are you ready to have to do this every day for the rest of your life?” Uiharu said with a small amount of bitterness.

Saten looked calmly into Uiharu’s eyes and said, “You bet.” And then kissed her again. “Are you ready to be spoiled and kissed by me for the rest of your life?”

“Oh, Saten!”

Later in the day, everyone was escorted back to their residences. True to their words, Kamijou was not left alone, Amakusans and Nuns took turns staying with him, day and night, making sure he ate and was never alone. They understood when he was moody and didn’t want to speak. They gave him his space, but he was not alone.

Kamijou had a “come to Jesus” meeting with Stiyl and Kanzaki and made it clear that he did plan to have Index move back in with him, but he needed a little time to heal and so did she. To be fair, they assured him they had no real plans to take her away, but they did stay with her to guard her while she stayed with Komoe-sensei.

Schools were closed for a week while the City government was reorganized. Kamijou picked up Index every day and visited Misakas 10032 and 11420 as well as Uiharu and Shirai at the Hospital. Most days, Shokuhou was there visiting Shirai and Uiharu as well. She spent time chatting with Kamijou too.

One night, around dinner time, Kamijou was in his room with Sister Agnese and he was getting ready to prepare dinner for the two of them when there was a knock on his door. Sister went to the door and Index and Kanzaki entered. 

“Touma!” Index called out happily. 

“Kamijou,” said Kanzaki.

“What brings you both here?” asked Kamijou confused.

“We were called and told to be here,” answered Index, “We’re you not told?”

“Noooo,” said Kamijou, confused.

There was another knock at the door, and when Kamijou answered, a Sister was there, holding a bunch of bags. “Good evening Savior says Misaka 15023.”

“Hello Misaka 15023.”

“Misaka 15023 apologizes for the inconvenience, but has brought dinner as an apology for the unannounced meeting this evening Misaka 15023 states while offering tasty smelling bags of food to Savior.”

Kamijou took the bags to the table and quickly grabbed enough plates and utensils for everyone and set the table. Everyone sat down and commenced to eat the delicious Udon dinner. When they were done, Kamijou quickly cleared the dishes to the kitchen, where Sister Agnese volunteered to washup.

“Savior, I am here to make a delivery for Big Sister Misaka 15023 states sadly.” She opened another bag and pulled out Misaka’s Kill Bear and hands it to Kamijou. “Big Sister stated you would know where to look.”

Kamijou felt around on the neck until he found the thick packet and zipper and undid it and pulled out a big acket of documents. Bankcards, statements, passbooks, documents were all there. He looked at them and the all had his name on them except for to that had Index’s name on them.

He set them aside.

Misaka 15023 was doing something with her cell phone. “I have now forwarded you a message that Big Sister asked me to forward to you when I made this delivery.”

Kamijou pulled out his MilSpec phone that Misaka gave him, saw the new message and hit play on speaker so everyone could hear it.

Misaka’s warm voice came out of the speaker: “Hello, Baka. If you are hearing this then my plan worked too well and I am no longer here with you, Index, and my Sisters. I’m sorry. Forgive me. I never wanted to be a Level 6. I really wasn’t happy with all the attention of being a Level 5 to tell the truth. But what they did to my friends and Sisters to make me a Level 6 was horrible. All I could think of was what if they decide to see if they could make a Level 7 next?”

“I couldn’t take a chance. I was hoping that I could drain myself back to a Level 1 and get them to leave us all alone, but, I guess not. Kamijou, I wasted so much time chasing you and dueling when we could have been together and happy and I regret it now. Time when we could have held hands, gone on walks, and spent time together that I wasted. I was a fool! I am so sorry.”

“Index, my new best friend, love, and Sister. We could have done so much together! I am sorry and apologize to you too. Even if you share him with my Sisters, count yourself blessed. Maybe that would be the ideal solution for all of you so no one loses their smile. Touma is a great enough person to be shared.”

“I just wish I had a chance to be there with you all.”

“Kamijou, I setup all your investments like we discussed, it’s all there, you are all set. My Father is set as an administrator and can advise you. I’ve included his personal cell phone number if you need help or have questions.”

“Index, my love, there was some money I found that is now yours. I have set up and account for you as well that guarantees you a monthly income so that you can take care of yourself and not need to worry. Also, there is a scholarship for you to go to school and college, if you wish.”

Index and Kamijou were startled at how much Misaka had done for them both.

“Kamijou, move forward, get your smile back, date Index and my Sisters and see that bigger isn’t better.” Misaka laughed mockingly. “Index, I love you too. If you think it will help, say a prayer for me and think kindly of me. Goodbye Touma my love.”

Index flew into Kamijou’s arms crying. Tears were leaking from Kamijou’s eyes too. He looked at the documents again. “Index, there’s enough money here for you to go to Junior and Senior High School, Komoe-sensei can help you with placement tests, you could be going to school next week, if you like. And you have a monthly allowance of Yen 8,000.00, although you will want to spend less than that.”

“I will look into school; I’ve always wanted to go! But, Touma, how much longer will you keep me away? I’m so lonely,” she asked plaintively.

“Soon, Index, I promise. So you know, they moved Shirai to a rehab facility today, so she’s not at the hospital anymore. Misaka 11420 gets released tomorrow, she will be going back to her own apartment.”

“Other Sisters will be staying with her for security states Misaka 15023.”

“That’s good to know,” said Kamijou.

“Savior Misaka 10032 will be fitted with the artificial leg tomorrow states Misaka 15023 with satisfaction. Misaka 15023 states that Savior may wish to wait until evening to visit to help with cheering Misaka 10032 up states Misaka 15023 as Misakas are still concerned about her mental health.”

“Noted.”

They all said goodbye and Kamijou gave a passionate kiss to Index. He went back into his room with Sister Agnese. She just looked at him. “What will you do?”

“Sister, I don’t know. I’m trying to heal. I hope my heart heals soon. The pain is awful.”

“Kamijou, you know we are all praying for you.”

“I appreciate it Sister, I wish you all hadn’t been dragged into this.”

“Go to sleep Kamijou, tomorrow is another day.”

“Uiharu, you’re doing great!” Saten cheered as she helped worked Uiharu’s leg muscles along with the physical therapist. Saten had spent the last week learning how to dress Uiharu, move her from her bed to the wheelchair, to the toilet and back. She helped her with her cleaning too, which embarrassed Uiharu no end. Uiharu had a catheter for her drug treatments, which Saten helped administer and another catheter that Saten could insert if Uiharu needed help going to the bathroom.

Uiharu was making progress in that she could not move two toes, but there was nothing more than that. The doctors all told her that what she was doing was considered remarkable and a good sign, but she wanted more. Everyone told her that rehab was the path forward, so if they told her to do ten of something, she would do twenty. Two times a day? She would do four. She was dreading returning to school and all the pity that she would be facing, but Saten told her that a room had been remodeled and she and Saten would be allowed to share it, so she was happy to hear that. They would be moving in tomorrow.

Dr Heaven Canceller came in as Uiharu finished her therapy. “Uiharu-chan, we will remove the last of those bandages now and take a look. If you have progressed as well as I believe, you can leave tomorrow and just report for twice weekly therapy sessions as long as Saten-chan does the rest at your dorm.”

“I cannot wait!” replied Uiharu happily.

“Saten-chan, are you up to the challenge?”

“Yes, Doctor. They have installed a roll-in shower *and* a bath with a lift in the dorm room for us.”

“OK, help me remove this gown, Saten and let’s remove these bandages.”

Satan helped undress Uiharu and used the gown to cover the parts the Doctor wasn’t working on to keep Uiharu warm. The Doctor used his shears and started removing the wraps and looking. 

“Excellent! Satan-chan look here, as long as this is this nice pink color, we are both happy. No tight clothing, here is a tube of antibiotic cream if it starts looking infected, no skin creams or moisturizers on the wounds, but around them is ok.”

“Yes Doctor.”

The Doctor walked out of the room. Saten whispered to Uiharu, “About time I finally got to see your cute little butt again! And no panties you little devil!”

“SATAN!” Uiharu screamed.

Kamijou walked to ICU and looked into the room, relieved to finally see it empty. The nurse confirmed that Shirai had been moved to an excellent rehab unit and gave Kamijou the name and address. He planned to go there after his visit with Misaka 10032. He swung by Uiharu’s room and heard her screaming inside. Fearing the worst he charged through the door in time to see her lying face down and nude on her bed, face red with Saten standing near her feet. 

Saten also immediately turned very red as did Kamijou. “OHMYGODKAMIJOU!” cried Saten and Uiharu in stereo as Kamijou tried to go into reverse and get out the door. Instead he tripped and fell, landing on top of Saten, with his face buried between her breasts.

There was silence for a moment, and then Saten started laughing of all things. Kamijou stood up , and covered his eyes with his hand and tried to make his way out of the room. Saten, gasping, said, “I finally had a legendary Kamijou moment of my own!” and then laughed even more.

Kamijou finally made it out the door, saying, “I’m just glad you’re all ok.”

“He saw my butt!” cried Uiharu.

“It’s only Kamijou, do you know how many naked butts and other parts he’s probably seen over the years?” said Saten. “And his face landed on my chest!”

“Could you PLEASE cover me up?”

“Well, I am admiring the pretty view…”

“SATEN!”

“Let me get a fresh gown.”

Kamijou finally made his way to Misaka 10032’s room. The Sister on guard smiled and let him in, while she left the room to give them privacy. Kamijou knocked and entered to see Imouto laying on top of the covers, her gown hiked up high enough that he could see her panties and examining her legs.

He immediately turned his back. “Imouto, I’m so sorry!”

“Savior, you are most welcome and at some point in the future will become intimate with Misaka 10032, so are allowed to approach now and examine the surgery.” 

Kamijou slowly approached the bed, trying not to look at the NoGo area. Misaka 10032 looked at him with her large eyes. She seemed fearful. “Is Misaka 10032 hideous Savior? Bride of Frankenstein asks Misaka 10032 sadly?"

Kamijou approached the bed. Truthfully both legs looked the same. Color matched exactly, Fine hairs, moles, dimples. “How does it feel, Imouto? Does it stay on always or do you need to take it off occasionally?”

“Misaka 10032 replies that it can remain attached for up to thirty days before needing to be removed for cleaning and maintenance. It has wireless charging, and has a sense of touch similar to the real leg Misaka 10032 reports in admiration.”

“May I touch you?” Kamijou asked.

“Misaka 10032 replies in the affirmative.”

Kamijou touched the leg with the palm of his hand and it felt warm, like a real leg. He touched her real leg to compare and they felt virtually identical. He gently stroked his hand up the artificial leg and heard her gasp. The leg was so well constructed he could not really tell where the connection was made to her body.

“Imouto, am I bothering you or treating you poorly?”

“No, Savior Misaka 10032 replies, the Doctor stated Misaka 10032 should attempt to try many experiences to acclimate to the new leg Misaka 10032 reports.”

Kamijou tickled the sole of her foot, getting her to giggle. She had been frowning at the leg when he came into the room, now she seemed to be more interested in her experiences.

“Am I helping?” Kamijou asked.

“Please continue Misaka 10032 replies with enthusiasm.”

Kamijou stroked both of her legs so she could compare the sensations and get used to the new leg, which he spent most of the time stroking. He did stop before things became to heated, to Misaka 10032’s disappointment.

She laid her hand on his arm, then took his hand to her chest. “Savior, your vital signs indicate distress and depression Misaka 10032 states with worry. Savior is not considering self-termination Misaka 10032 asks in distress.”

“Never again, I swear to you and all the Sisters. I apologize, Misaka 10032, Imouto. I love you, Index, and Misaka 11420, but it’s very hard right now and I am not good company. But I do not want to abandon you either, you lost your Big Sister and were hurt so badly.”

“Misaka 10032 will be released tomorrow Savior but will you allow Misaka 10032 to visit you Misaka 10032 asks sadly?”

“Of course! You are always welcome Imouto!”

“Then Misaka 10032 is happy.”

The next day, with no one to visit, Kamijou just stayed in bed, he dragged out to eat a cold lunch and then went back to bed. The Amakusan keeping watch said nothing, but texted someone a report. The following day looked to be a repeat, but around eleven in the morning Kamijou got a phone call from Saten.

“Kamijou, where are you?”

“In my room, why?”

“Shirai disappeared from the rehab facility! She signed herself out and left a note saying Misaka had picked her up and they were going for a week-long holiday that Misaka promised her! No one knows where she is! She didn’t take her phone so they can’t track her!”

“Did anyone ask the Sisters if one of them is posing as Misaka to help Shirai by taking her on the holiday?”

“Yes! The Sisters say none of them is posing as Misaka to take Shirai on a holiday!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to restart their lives...


	45. Catching up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm splitting this chapter up, here be part uno
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, but it is my fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks for writing in, critiquing, complimenting or giving kudos.

“Where are you, Saten-san?”

“In our new dorm room, Kamijou. Which you’ve never visited. Which has made my Uiharu very sad.”

Kamijou felt about two centimeters tall. “I’ll be over in a few minutes.”

“No, you won’t,” said Stiyl dryly, “Not without a proper shower and fresh clothes, something you have lacked for the last forty-eight hours.”

“Kamijou!” shouted Saten, who obviously heard Stiyl, “We will be having a discussion when you get here.”

“Is she giving you hell, boy?” Stiyl asked with a smirk.

“I’ll see you soon, Saten-chan,” said Kamijou with resignation as he headed into the bathroom.

“You do remember how to use soap, I hope?” asked Stiyl mockingly as Kamijou slammed the door.

Kamijou was out the door thirty minutes later and heading at a steady pace to the girl’s new dorm room. His path unintentionally took him through a certain park. When he realized where he was, he slowed down for a moment and thought he was hearing things when he heard someone kick a vending machine. His beath hitched as he changed direction and eased his way towards the machine. 

There were two girls there in Tokiwadai uniforms, one of whom had obviously just kicked the machine and both were standing there staring at it with their backs to him.

“Misaka 12222 informed Misaka 16002 that abusing this machine only worked for Big Sister and no other.”

“But Misaka 16002 wished to emulate the attempt in Big Sister’s honor Misaka 12222.”

Kamijou at first crept and then broke into an open run to get away before he emotionally crashed. He ran like maybe he could escape the past if he just ran fast enough. In no time he was at Saten and Uiharu’s new room and he gently knocked on their door, trying to compose himself. He was stunned when Uiharu opened it from her wheelchair with a big smile.

“Kamijou-san! Please come in!”

Kamijou stepped in and took off his shoes. He knelt down so he was at face level with Uiharu and said, “I’ve been a terrible friend and not visited you. I’m so sorry that I’m wallowing in my own self and not coming here to visit my special girls.” He leaned forward and gave her a little kiss on her cheek.

Uiharu blushed and giggled. She turned her chair around and wheeled herself back into the room. “Come in please!” She rolled over to a nice little sofa.

“Do you need a hand to the sofa, Uiharu?” asked Kamijou.

“If you don’t mind,” she replied shyly. 

Kamijou reached carefully under her legs and lower back, picked her up, marveling at how light she felt, and then gently set her on the sofa. Uiharu was blushing madly.

“Are you manhandling my girlfriend, Kamijou? Your reputation with women precedes you!” said Saten with a smile as she came into the room. She came over to him and wrapped her arms around him for a hug and then kissed his cheek. She pushed him down on the sofa next to Uiharu and then sat down on the other side of him, so he was sandwiched between the two girls.

“You’ve lost weight, Kamijou. It’s not healthy,” said Saten. “We’ve been so worried about you.”

“Kamijou, please don’t die like this!” Uiharu cried. “What happened is awful, but don’t give up on life!”

“Please don’t worry about me, when you have some much on your head, Uiharu-chan,” Kamijou said, putting his arms around both girls. “Tell me what’s going on with Shirai!”  
“No one knows!” said Uiharu, “I accessed the rehab facilities cameras and she was there in her wheelchair, she signed herself out, which she is allowed to do. She went to the lobby like she was waiting for someone, and then she was gone.”

“She teleported?” Kamijou asked.

“She can’t! She can’t even move a one Yen coin anymore!”

“Can you show me the footage, Uiharu Computer Guru?”

Saten handed Uiharu her pad and Uiharu tapped at it and pulled up some footage. “OK, here she is sitting in the lobby. Watch the time stamps, between one second and the next, she’s gone.”

“Can you show this in super slow motion starting ten seconds before she disappears?”

“Sure…here we go…”

They all watch. Uiharu plays it three times. Suddenly Kamijou points, “There!”

“What is it Kamijou?” asked Uiharu.

“Look at her eyes and face, she starts to light up and she smiles just before she disappears! Is there another view?”

“Hang on…” 

“Is that shadow on the floor coming towards her?” asked Saten.

There was a knock on the girls’ door. “That’s probably Konori-sempai, I asked her over too,” Uiharu said.

“I’ll get it,” Saten said as she got up and went to the door.

After she walked away, Kamijou took Uiharu’s hand in his and asked, “How are you doing really, Little Uiharu? You can tell me the truth before Saten gets back.”

Uiharu’s face fell, “Can’t hide things from you, can I, Kamijou? Most days I’m in pain, the drugs I take only help a little, because I don’t want to take narcotics all the time. I don’t tell Saten because she would burn herself out trying to help me magically.”

“Kanzaki was right, you are the bravest person we know,” Kamijou pulled her in for a hug and she snuggled into his arms like a kitten. His sad face smiled for a brief moment before it dropped again. He held her and stroked her hair absently.

“I can’t leave you two alone for a minute!” declared Saten in mock exasperation as she led Konori into the room.

Uiharu stuck out her tongue and said, “You’re just jealous because I got cuddled first, that’s all. You can go next.”

“How are you doing, Kamijou-sama?” asked Konori in a concerned voice, looking him over carefully.

Before Kamijou could even answer, Saten cut him off, “He’s doing poorly: not eating well, not bathing, not talking to friends or the three girls. Index is considering return…OW!”

Uiharu had pinched Saten’s arm. Hard.

“What did you say, Saten-chan about Index?”

Uiharu face palmed.

“Noth…nothing, I was just babbling like I usually do. Let’s show Konori-senpai what we found.”

“Is Index returning to England with the Church, Saten? Uiharu?”

Before Kamijou could react…

*CLICK*

“Uiharu!” he cried as she handcuffed herself to him.

“Kamijou, I know, KNOW, that you are the sweetest man in the Universe, which is why I know you won’t try to run away and hurt me as long as I am handcuffed to you and unable to defend or protect myself from injury.”

Kamijou slumped down on the sofa. “You fight dirty.”

“I learned from the best,” Uiharu said with a giggle. “Now, Kamijou, we are going to work on the Shirai situation and we are going to have some tough love. I don’t think we are going to resolve either situation, but we need to work on both.”

Konori sat there with her mouth open as Saten said, “That’s the girl I love!”

Index was over in Kamijou’s dorm room with Kanzaki and Stiyl, having been alerted that Kamijou had left. She had brought a roller suitcase with her and was packing up her things that she had there, which sadly wasn’t very much: some books and manga, some toys for Sphinx, some few clothes she had, and other miscellanea. She was sniffing like she had a head cold and the occasional tear was falling too.

“Are you sure you want this?” asked Kanzaki, concerned.

“Maybe it will wake him up, if he even notices,” said Index. 

Suddenly Index grabbed her head and cried in pain, sitting down quickly on the bed. Frightened, Kanzaki and Stiyl looked around the room, trying to determine if Index was being attacked. Index moaned and rubbed her temples, then pulled her head piece off and tossed it to the side. 

“My head! It’s exploding!” she whimpered. Kanzaki gathered Index into her arms and held her while Stiyl continued to look for the source of the attack. Index went limp in her arms for a moment and then looked up into Kanzaki’s eyes and started crying.

“I remember playing ball with you both! We played so much!”

Kanzaki looked at Stiyl. “No,” she whispered, “You can’t…not possible…”

“Stiyl, you were so patient teaching me! And how you both cried when you had to…had to… OH! OH!”

“Index!”

“My friends! You suffered so much!”

Kanzaki and Stiyl were both shedding tears. 

“Do you still have the scrap books?”

“How?” cried Kanzaki.

“Misaka…” whispered Stiyl, “Another gift. For the three of us…”

“OK, that footage, by itself isn’t much,” Konori allowed, “But think of this as building a case of sorts. Now, what I found out was an autonomous bus left a garage, unscheduled, went to the rehab unit, made a stop, and then continued on until it got to the Shinkansen train station where it stopped and then returned to the depot.”

“Let me guess,” said Kamijou, “No video footage.”

“All cameras were disabled.”

“What about at the station? There must be hundreds of cameras there!” asked Saten.

“On it,” said Uiharu.

“Let’s examine some things that I think are a given. Even if her powers are completely disabled, no one could kidnap Shirai. She would make enough of a fuss. Similarly, no one could fake being Misaka enough to fool Shirai into going with them. Saten, you said the Sisters stated it was not a Sister faking being Misaka.”

“They were very clear on that Kamijou.”

“Could…could those Kihara bastards have made another clone, good enough to fool Shirai?” asked Kamijou.

“But, what would it be worth doing anything now with Misaka dead? Revenge makes no sense. And, again, there’s no way a clone could fool Shirai,” Uiharu stated emphatically.

“We are missing one other, possibly obvious thing,” said Konori sadly.

“What’s that?” asked Kamijou.

“What if this is just a mental breakdown on Shirai’s part? She has had a super traumatic brain injury, no one knows just how badly she may still be affected. She herself had the ability to do this level of hacking. What if she is living out her delusion of Misaka coming back to take her out for a week?”

“Did anyone tell her Misaka…died?” Uiharu asked sadly.

After a brief pause, Kamijou nodded and said very sadly, “Yeah, I did. I waited until she was in the rehab unit and went there with Shokuhou for support. Shirai, she, she didn’t believe us. ‘Sissy told me you would say this and I should not believe you. She is coming to get me and keep her promise to me.’ No matter what we did, she wouldn’t believe us.”

“The dog that didn’t bark in the night,” said Uiharu suddenly.

“What?”

“Watch this video of the train platform. Look how all these people move politely out of the way of something that isn’t there…”

“Well, I’ll be…” said Kamijou.

“That train goes to the North and makes several stops at resort cities. She could be anywhere. Let me access the train cameras.”

After twenty fruitless minutes. “There are no young girls on the train. I have families and businessmen. And no wheelchairs either.”

“Where did they go?”

“All right,” Uiharu said, “Onto our other problem.” Everyone turned and looked at the problem, who promptly sweat dropped.

Saten reached out her hand and put it on Kamijou’s cheek. “Kamijou, you didn’t fail. You had no chance of winning. Misaka thought she had it under control, I could feel it through the link. But think for a moment. What if you had run there and something had happened with me killing Uiharu and myself instead and there was no danger to Misaka?”

Kamijou’s mouth opened and shut.

“We love you and know you love us deeply, Kamijou. It’s not the same kind of love, but love none the less. You won’t do it tonight, or maybe even this week. But, you need to forgive yourself for having been put in a position where you couldn’t win. We know the Sisters already said that there was nothing to even forgive!”

“Tell that to Misaka Worst and Last Order. Last Order won’t even talk to me anymore.”

“Oh, Kamijou,” sighed Saten and Uiharu together.

“Look at this cute old couple here,” said Konori, pointing at the screen.

Everyone looked. There was nothing special about them. An older man, with grey hair and a grey moustache and the woman with her steel gray hair in a bun. She was wearing the typical kimono women that age wear, while he was wearing a loose-fitting suit. They both were exiting the train walking slowly with canes, the woman holding tightly to the man’s arm while she looked at his face.

“Let me try something,” said Uiharu with a determined look on her face. Suddenly grid lines descended on the woman’s face and started marching around it, mapping it. A few moments later: “Eighty percent probability that’s Shirai in disguise.”

“Who is the old man?” ask Konori.

“It’s weird. The program says there is no one there!”

Konori was getting ready to leave when her phone, and Uiharu’s, emitted an alert tone. They both checked their message and then looked at Kamijou. He just looked resigned.

“What now?” he said with resignation mixed with anger.

“There is a BOLO posted for you. ‘Detain and bring to the Windowless Tower.’ Apparently they already went to your Dorm and are now actively looking for you. It does not say ‘Arrest’, merely detain.”

There was a heavy knocking at the door. Everyone exchanged glances. “I’ll get it,” said Konori, slipping on her Judgement armband. “I’ll talk to whoever before letting them try to take you away.”

She went to the door as Kamijou asked if maybe now would be a good time to take off the handcuffs.

They could hear Konori say, “Hello?” as she opened the door, and then there was violent activity at the door and the sounds of a fight. Uiharu had just gotten the cuff off of Kamijou when he saw several figures with guns rushing in the room. He grabbed the girls and threw himself over the top of them, screaming “Don’t shoot! They’re innocents! Please don’t shoot them!”

“Savior Misaka 19002 recognizes friends Uiharu and Saten and will not fire. Misakas are here to protect Savior from orders to capture him Misaka 19002 states. Misaka 12222 has incapacitated the Judgment Officer who was attempting to capture Savior.”

“Misaka 19002, she is also a friend who was here to warn me about the order and try to see what was going on. Could you please release her?”

Misaka 12222 came in carrying Konori over her shoulder and sat her down in the chair. She then undid the zip ties binding Konori’s extremities.

“Misaka 12222 apologizes for the error.”

“I understand your devotion to Kamijou, it’s fine. Let me see what’s going on.” Konori started tying on her phone.

“Uh, Kamijou, you can get up now,” said Uiharu, laughing.

“His reaction time was as fast as yours, sweetheart!”

“I would like to hear your story, if it doesn’t bother you, Uiharu. All I know is that Kanzaki keeps calling you the bravest person she knows…and she knows a lot of brave people.”

Uiharu froze for a second. Kamijou put his arms around the girls again and hugged them. “You don’t have to tell me. I don’t want to make you feel bad.”

Uiharu shook herself, “We had just gone up the stairs to the room. Kanzaki was first, Saten was just behind her and I was just behind Saten. It just caught me eye, a little red dot up on the wall above Saten’s head. I was scared they were going to kill her!”

Kamijou rubbed Uiharu’s back gently. She wiggled a little bit.

“I did the only thing I knew how to do, I screamed ‘GUN!’ really loudly so that Kanzaki would be warned and then I kicked Saten in the back of her knees to get her to fall flat on her face. I then threw myself over Saten and started calling for help on my link. Then I felt three really hard punches in my back and I blacked out.”

“From what I understand, not only did you alert Kanzaki, but also the Sisters and Itsuwa and helped prevent a massacre.”

“I…I didn’t know that.”

“Saten, can I ask you a personal question, you don’t have to answer.”

“Kamijou, you’ve had your face buried in my chest, it doesn’t get more personal than that! Go ahead.”

“KAMIJOU!” Konori shouted.

“Another Kamijou incident,” giggled Uiharu, “He also saw me naked.”

“I swear, Kamijou…”

“Anyhow, before Kamijou dies of embarrassment, Saten-chan, did they explain to you about Magic names and did you pick one yet?”

“Kind of and no.”

“OK, I found out the hard way when Stiyl tried to kill me and Kanzaki tried hard not to. When a Magician gives their name when they are going to kill you or want to show utter devotion to something that needs to be done. Uiharu, when you fell, saving all those lives, Kanzaki gave her magic name to all those people who shot at you. Kanzaki *never* likes to give her magic name because she does not like to kill people, scary as she looks. Let’s just say that the one who shot you would not be recognized as human after she was done with him. You made an impression on her.”

“Really?” squeaked Uiharu.

“She is holding you up as an example to the Amakusans, who are her followers.”

“Kamijou, I know what’s going on,” Konori said. “It looks like the new City Administrator, who is now running Academy City, wants to meet with you, but put out a clumsily worded alert. They are trying to fix it so it is that they request you to come meet him.”

“Misaka 19002, can you please ask the Sisters to stand down so we don’t have a firefight?”

"Misaka 19002 will comply but Misakas 19002 and 12222 will be accompanying you to the tower to avoid treachery states Misaka 19002 in a non-negotiable manner.”

“Actually I will go too,” said Konori.

“Let me do one more thing here and then I am ready,” said Kamijou. He looked at Saten and Uiharu sadly. “When are you leaving?”

They looked at each other. 

“We didn’t want to make you more sad, but probably in two weeks. We’re just finishing up the last of the Stem Cell treatments and then we’ll be flying back with the Church and Amakusans,” said Saten.

“Well,” Kamijou said, trying to be positive, “an exciting new chapter for you two.”

“Promise you’ll come visit us!” cried Uiharu, “Please!”

“Please!” cried Saten.

Kamijou was touched. “If Ianuaria says I’m allowed, I’ll be glad to come see you both!”

Index got a text from Saten, “Kamijou is being taken to the Tower.” Needless to say, this caused an unfortunate reaction as it had quite a different meaning for Index than Saten. Index screamed, alerting Kanzaki who saw the text and immediately called Saten to determine what was really happening. She calmed the totally frightened Index down and told her she would meet Kamijou at the Tower and join his group. Index insisted on going along.

By the time they arrived at the Tower, Kamijou had what could very well be called a “Posse” with two Sisters, Konori, Kanzaki, and Index. Plus what looked like an armed drone flying over head and he was pretty sure snipers nearby.

“Index, why are you here? It could be dangerous!”

“You always go to danger without me, never again!”

Kamijou looked at her and then hugged her. “I’m glad you are here.”

Interestingly it looked like someone had made a by God real door into the tower, so he and his group walked up to the Japanese Soldiers standing guard and Kamijou said, “I understand you are looking for me?”

After an intense discussion, albeit polite, his group was cleared to enter, with their weapons, and then whisked up to the upper floors. They stepped out into a nice executive type office where a scruffy looking man in a suit, wearing a shirt that was open with no tie awaited them. He had a beard and looked in his late thirties and more like a Yakuza than anything else.

“Ah Kamijou and friends, thank you for coming so quickly and apologies for wording the invitation so poorly. I am the new City Administrator. My name is Misaka Tabigake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, what?


	46. One Last Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but hopefully interesting. Thanks for reading thus far.
> 
> Warnings for bad language, warnings for suicide
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, still my fanfiction
> 
> Enjoy!

To recap:

Kamijou and friends arrived at the Tower to find a door had been cut into the base and armed guards were posted there. After an intense discussion, albeit polite, his group was cleared to enter, with their weapons, and then whisked up to the upper floors. They stepped out into a nice executive type office where a scruffy looking man in a suit, wearing a shirt that was open with no tie awaited them. He had a beard and looked in his late thirties and more like a Yakuza than anything else.

“Ah Kamijou and friends, thank you for coming so quickly and apologies for wording the invitation so poorly. I am the new City Administrator. My name is Misaka Tabigake.”

The man took in all their astonished (except for the Sisters) looks. “Yes, I am…” He looked sad. “I mean, I was Mikoto’s Father. The reason I am here is I am brought in to fix this city. Peacefully. To do that I will need help and most everyone I have talked to has said that you, Kamijou Touma, are the best person to help me.”

“What?”

“Yes. You had the respect of my daughter, which is not easily earned. You are noted every where as being able to build consensus and peace between disparate groups who would normally be at each other’s throats. You know the players in this city. You are exactly the person I need to help me.”

“Misaka-sama, I think you have me mistaken for someone else. I am not worthy.”

“That is not what the Crown Prince told me.”

“What?”

“Kamijou, Red Ribbons are not handed out like Pocky. And the Royal Family doesn’t make special last-minute trips to distribute them to just anyone.”

“But I have school, I need to attend or I will be held back in disgrace and not graduate with my class!”

“Your title will be Director of Operations. This will be structured as a work-study program and you will gain enough class credits to offset the credits you have missed over the last year. You will also be paid a stipend commensurate with the work you will be doing. Your teacher, Komoe-sensei has already agreed to this arrangement and is in fact, rather enthusiastic about the opportunity for you.”

Kamijou looked at Index, who nodded to him, then Kanzaki and Konori who also nodded and looked supportive. “How will this work, Misaka-sama?”

The man sighed in relief. “You can pick your own staff, up to ten “advisors” all of whom will be compensated. Your hours are flexible around your schooling. Your office is down the hall here from me. Also, we are moving you out of your student dorm to a real apartment with better security. I need you to start now, if you can come over here and have a seat at my desk. You friends can stay and have a seat anywhere they like.”

Kamijou sat in front of the desk, with Index sitting close to him. He waved for Konori to sit by him as well, while the Sisters took up positions to guard the room and Kanzaki watched from the door.

“First thing we need to do is restore trust in Anti-Skill, Kamijou. The disaster with the attacks on that little Uiharu girl and her friends, as well as my daughters. Yes, I include all those girls as my daughters. The disgusting stand-down command came from here, but the Commanders should never have honored them. The days of ‘Just Following Orders’ ended during World War Two.”

Kamijou nodded as Konori looked angry.

“I need a recommendation with two days. Who would you name as the next Chief for Anti-Skill?”

“Sir, I don’t even need two seconds: Lieutenant Yomikawa Aiho. You will find no one better. Honest, highest integrity, fully dedicated. I would trust her with my life, and more importantly, the lives of all my friends. I can state without fear of contradiction, that she would have never honored that stand down commend from the Tower.”

Konori looked at Kamijou in awe. “Kamijou, are you sure you want to do that to Yomikawa-sama? She has had it rough the last few days.”

Kamijou looked at Konori with sad eyes. “Her family is still safe and she will do anything to keep them that way.”

“Touma, Touma stop,” cried Index, patting his cheek with her hand.

“All right, since you put it that strongly, done. Now, what about Judgement?”

Konori got a frightened look in her eyes and she stared at Kamijou. “Don’t you dare!”

“Again, Sir, there is only one person I would trust with that responsibility and she is sitting right here. It helps that she has worked hand in glove with Yomikawa before. I believe that the two of them together would give you the reforms you need in the quickest fashion.”

“Kamijou!”

“Konori, who else could it be? You have the experience and the steadiness to do what is needed. Do it for Shirai and Uiharu.”

“You emotional blackmailing bastard,” Konori said resignedly. “All right, I accept.”

“Excellent, thank you. I think that’s enough for tonight. You all have had a rough time. Kamijou, I’ll be in touch about meeting again. I estimate probably next week. You’ll be notified about the apartment. Meanwhile, you now have a car and driver. I don’t want you walking anymore. It will be waiting downstairs.”

“Sir, I will go now to Yomikawa’s apartment and approach her about the Chief position. Since I put her up for it, she should hear about it from me. Sisters, please don’t tell Last Order or Worst I am coming.”

The Sisters nodded.

“Thank you, Kamijou. And, I’m sorry for your loss too.”

The group rode the elevator down, Index holding Kamijou’s hand. When they got to the car, Kamijou asked, “Where are you and Kanzaki staying? Can we drop you off?”

“I can’t stay with you tonight, Touma?” asked Index plaintively.

“I’m…I’m not ready, Index. I’m sorry. I still need to be alone.”

“You keep pushing me away! You’re pushing away the Sisters too! Don’t you love us anymore? How can you be so cruel?”

Index took off running down the sidewalk. Kanzaki looked at Kamijou, opened her mouth to say something, closed it, then opened it again, “I used to think you were a damned fool, Kamijou,” she said, with sadness, “Now I am sure of it.” She then ran off after Index.

Konori looked at Kamijou and said softly, “You can only hurt someone so much before they will give up on you, Kamijou…” She then walked away down the sidewalk as well, leaving him alone with the two Sisters, who just looked at him emotionlessly.

He got in the car and gave the address for Yomikawa’s apartment.

When Index got back to the apartment she was sharing with Komoe-sensei and Kanzaki, Misakas 11420 and 10032 were there waiting for her, alerted by Misaka 12222 of the event earlier between Index and Savior. A crisis meeting was now launched between the remaining contenders for Kamijou’s affection and his Sensei. Options were discussed. 

Index and Sensei cried, and then Misaka 11420 revealed a twist. More plotting.

Kamijou sneezed. And then sneezed again.

The Sisters escorted him to the door of the apartment and then stood back when he knocked. “Misaka Misaka will answer the door!”

“No stupid brat, not when we are not expecting someone at this time of the night. Get back there!”

The door opened a crack. “You! You have some fucking nerve showing your fucking face here, asshole.”

“Tell him to go away cries Misaka Misaka!”

From deep within the apartment: “Is that the fucking “HERO” at our door, Accelerator? Is he here to kill Last Order next since she is the most helpless one here? Did you run out of flies to rip the wings off of, you despicable piece of shit?” Misaka Worst screamed as she came storming up to the apartment door. 

Misakas 19002 and 12222 put their guns up and were getting ready to defend Kamijou with their lives. “Uh, uh, uh, girls! No shooting each other!” shouted Accelerator as he flicked his collar on.

There was a moment of silence while everyone glared at each other. 

“You know, Worst is right and I’m tired. Tired of all of this.” Kamijou reached over to Misaka 19002’s chest and grabbed two grenades and pulled them off. He pulled the rings and held the grenades to his chest. He looked Misaka 19002 in the eyes.

“Tell Index, 10032, and 11420 I love them and good bye.” The spoons flew off the grenades. Kamijou started to bend over so he would absorb the blast into his body.

From deep inside the apartment: “NO SCREAMS MISAKA MISAKA! SAVE HIM SCREAMS MISAKA MISAKA!”

“Do you think the talk helped at all, Uiharu?”

“He’s pretty out of it Saten-san.”

“You know, we’ve been sharing a bed for a while now, I think you can safely call me Kazari now,” Uiharu giggled.

“Only if you quite calling me ‘Saten-san’.”

“Shut up and kiss me some more.”

Misakas 10032 and 11420’s eyes snapped open in shock. In stereo they looked at Index and said, “No!” 

Index looked frightened. “What’s wrong?” Index said in a small voice.

Misaka 10032 said, “Kamijou just pulled two grenades from Misaka 19002’s chest…”

Misaka 11420 continued, “and is trying to detonate them while holding them to his chest. And he told Misaka 19002…”

Misaka 10032: “To tell us he loves us and good bye.”

Index wailed: “He promised he wouldn’t suicide! He promised!!! He PROMISED!!!!”

There was a brief moment where time stood still, a moment of clarity with all parties understanding what had just happened. Misakas 19002 and 12222 watched, helplessly, knowing there was nothing they could do to change Kamijou’s fate, broadcasting the disaster to the network.

Misaka Worst realized that maybe she had pushed Kamijou too far in her own anger and feelings of impotence in the loss of her Big Sister. 

Accelerator knew he had possibly two seconds to save Kamijou, the Sisters standing next to him, and salvage the total clusterfuck that the last week had become. Since his collar was on and working, his brain was flying. 

Accelerator headbutted Kamijou as gently as he could, which got the grenades to pop out. He caught them on the fly, and jumped back through the apartment, knocking Misaka Worst aside, and went flying out the balcony window. 

*BAM! BAM!*

The grenades went off in his hands in mid-air, contained by his field. He then flew back into the apartment.

“What are you kids doing?” asked Yomikawa, as she came out of her bedroom, wrapped in a bathrobe with wet hair.

A little brown-haired missile flew past her and tackled Kamijou, hammering him with her fists. “How could you? How could you? Cries Misaka Misaka!”

“I thought you wanted me to ‘go away’?” said Kamijou.

“Boo hoo hoo, cries Misaka Misaka shedding real tears. Misaka Misaka is all broken inside Savior cries Misaka Misaka.”

Kamijou picked her up and held her in his arms, rubbing her back. “Me too, Last Order. Me too.”

“You. Fucking. Asshole. You could have killed them all.”

“I knew you would save us.”

Misaka Worst looked at him in shock. “You trusted Accelerator to save you?”

Kamijou reached behind his head and scratched. “Well, basically yes, but also, I knew he wouldn’t take a chance on my killing you and the other Sisters, no matter how slim that chance might be.”

“What if you were wrong?”

“Then my problems would be over, wouldn’t they? And I wouldn’t be suffering anymore would I?” Kamijou asked with a sad smile. “It’s not like you would give a damn, Worst. I’m already anticipating you will make the rest of my life a living hell, worse than Shirai ever did when…when…”

Kamijou stopped, “So, I guess we can just agree that I just don’t fucking care what you think anymore, Worst. You can’t tell me anything that I’m not already thinking. Anyhow, Yomikawa-sama, I need to speak with you privately for a few moments, please.”

“Kids, go to your rooms so Kamijou-sama and I can have the living room, please.”

Kamijou kissed Last Order’s cheek and whispered to her he would try to see her again soon, then handed her to Accelerator. Misakas 19002 and 12222 stayed by the front door as Misaka Worst slowly disappeared to her room.

“How familiar are you with the most recent events in the city, Yomikawa-sama?” asked Kamijou.

“I know that the former head of the city, Crowley has disappeared and there is a new Interim head.”

“OK, the new head of Academy City is Misaka Tabigake.”

Yomikawa raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, Mikoto’s father. He was appointed because he is an experienced trouble shooter for disasters like this. Now comes the delicate part. At the urging of “unknown parties” and also the Crown Prince I have been made the “Director of Operations” and as part of a Work-Study program to ensure I can graduate with my class, will be helping rebuild the infrastructure and operations of the city.”

Yomikawa sat back in awe.

“As such,” Kamijou continued, “I have already had to make some important decisions. That is why I am here meeting with you tonight, Sensei. We need a new Chief of Anti-Skill. It will be you.”

“What?!”

“When I was asked I could think of no one more honest, capable, dedicated to the cause, or that I would trust with my life or the life of my friends. You would have never accepted or agreed to that stand down order from the Tower that night. Never. Anti-Skill needs you as it’s Chief, to rebuild it in your image, the right way.”

Yomikawa sat there thinking.

“Also, to sweeten the deal, I already strong armed Konori-senpai into the leadership position for Judgement.”

“You devil!”

Kamijou laughed dryly. “She may forgive me one day.”

“All right Kamijou, I accept. This is your revenge for all those times I manhandled you at school.”

“No, this is my trying to do the best for this cesspool city.”

“Good luck, Kamijou-sama.”

Index had fainted. The Sisters, Kanzaki, and Komoe-sensei revived her. “I can’t take this much longer! I can’t.”

“It looks like Savior was trying to make a point or teach a lesson to the persons in the apartment Misaka 11420 speculates.”

“He needs to warn us!” Index cries.

Kamijou made it home, to his dorm. Itsuwa was to be his overnight guardian and she had a dinner ready for him. Kamijou wasn’t very hungry, same as he had been since Misaka died, so he ate sparingly to Itsuwa’s disappointment.

“I’m sorry, Itsuwa, it’s delicious, but I’m just not hungry.”

Kamijou looked around the apartment. Something was different but he couldn’t lay his finger on what was wrong. He got up and started walking around, touching the shelves, looking in the closets. Itsuwa said nothing, just followed him with her eyes, a burning gaze.

Kamijou sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. Something was wrong and he knew he was apparently too stupid to see what it was. He glanced at Itsuwa and it was obvious she was waiting for something; for him to make some sort of leap of logic or connection.

Kamijou sighed deeply. “OK, Itsuwa. It’s obvious by the looks you are giving me that this Kamijou is an obliviot. I see you getting frustrated and perhaps angry with me. What am I missing?”

“Kamijou. You are an idiot. I love you, but you are an idiot.”

“What?”

“Kamijou. Who is missing from here right now?”

Kamijou swallowed, “Well, Index. Because I’m not fit company for her.”

“Kamijou, do I need to hit you with my Spear? Look around? What’s missing, Baka?”

Kamijou looked around again. Cat toys? Gone. ‘Magic Girl’ Manga? Gone. He ran to the closet. Her few spare clothes? Gone too.

Kamijou fell to his knees.

{“You keep pushing me away! You’re pushing away the Sisters too! Don’t you love us anymore? How can you be so cruel?”}

{“I used to think you were a damned fool, Kamijou,” “Now I am sure of it.”}

{“You can only hurt someone so much before they will give up on you, Kamijou…”}

Kamijou was a long time falling asleep.

The next morning Kamijou was up early, showered and dressed. He managed to eat some of the breakfast Itsuwa made for him, but waved off the lunch. He grabbed his school bag and headed downstairs where the car was waiting. When he got to school, there was no Yomikawa waiting for him, so he just made his way to his classroom. He saw the stack waiting for him. Grabbed the first batch of papers and dug in, determined to make a good start before class started. 

Fukiyose got there and saw him applying himself to his work, she was sad. She knew that he had changed, he was no longer the happy guy he used to be. 

His smile was gone.

He seemed to notice her and he said, “Fukiyose-senpai, I need to talk to you about something serious after school today. Will you have time to speak with me for a few moments?”

“Of course, Kamijou.”

Kamijou then went back to his work.

The rest of the class came in, including the two other members of Delta Force. They tried to joke around with Kamijou, but he basically ignored their banter and focused on his work. When Komoe-sensei entered the room, Kamijou rose and presented her with about ten pages of completed work, shocking her.

The morning passed uneventfully, except for the unusual activity of Kamijou taking notes and paying attention. When lunch break began, the class filtered out and Kamijou went to the front and grabbed more of his make up work, sitting at his desk and digging in. Fukiyose and Himegami noticing he wasn’t eating, came over and offered him some of their lunch. “No, thank you. Not hungry,” and he just kept grinding on his work. No smile, no talking, no joking. Pierce and Tsuchimikado kept trying to engage Kamijou but he wouldn’t even talk with them. Finally Pierce decided to try for tough love.

“Oi, Kamijou. Come back to the living, will you? It’s not like you don’t have other girls in your harem.”

The rest of the class was horrified. Iron Wall started to get up, but Kamijou was faster. He said nothing, but he stood up, walked over to Pierce, who was grinning thinking he had finally woken Kamijou up. Kamijou threw an uppercut that started around his knees and snapped Pierce’s head back, knocking him to the floor. Kamijou jumped on his chest and methodically started punching Pierce’s head with first his left and then his right fist, one after the other. Then, his hands apparently hurting, he grabbed Pierce’s head and started beating it into the floor.

“He’s killing him!” some girl screamed.

Tsuchimikado tried to pull Kamijou off and got two punches to his head for his troubles. Iron Wall picked up a desk, but couldn’t bring herself to hit Kamijou with it. Then Komoe-sensei pulled out a gun and shot Kamijou with it. It was a stun gun and shocked him senseless.

When Kamijou was back to normal, he was in handcuffs in Yomikawa’s office. She was staring at him with concern. Komoe-sensei was there too, crying. “Oh, Kamijou! Are you ok?”

“Me? How is Pierce?”

“In the hospital,” said Yomikawa.

“Why am I still here? You should have taken me away already! I attacked him!”

“Kamijou you were provoked, the whole class agreed. Even Pierce begged us not to arrest you.”

“I am so ashamed,” he whispered.

“Let’s go back to class and finish the day, Kamijou,” said Komoe-sensei.

He let the two teachers lead him back to the room. When they entered the whole room became silent. Kamijou stood at the front, bowed deeply, and said, “I am very ashamed of myself and my actions. I have no excuse and I hope you will all forgive me.”

He walked back to his seat and opened his notebook. Class resumed, but in a subdued manner for the rest of the day.

After class ended, Kamijou caught up with Fukiyose by her desk. “Fukiyose, I need to discuss something serious with you. You know the city has a new Director?”

Fukiyose nodded.

“He is… he was Misaka Mikoto’s Father. He has asked me to take on the position of Director of Operations for the City to help clean things up. I can add up to ten people to my staff to assist. It will have a salary and count towards school grades. I would appreciate it if you would join my staff. I value your opinions and abilities and think you would be an excellent addition to my staff.”

“Kamijou, this is so sudden. What would my job be?”

“I don’t know, we will be setting this up together, but I need someone smart like you to help me. Please.”

“How can I resist a challenge like this? Count me in!”

“I’ll let you know our next meeting day. Thank you.”

Kamijou got a text which he read quickly. He ran to the teacher offices and grabbed Yomikawa-sensei. “Are you free for the next hour? To do something for Komoe-sensei?”

“OK, Kamijou-sama.”

Kamijou ran back to his classroom. “Komoe-sensei, did you drive today?”

“No, Kamijou. My hotel is just a short walk.” 

“Can you please come with me then? I have a little surprise for you.”

“Kamijou, this is so inappropriate!” she trilled.

“Don’t worry, Yomikawa-sensei is chaperoning us,” he replied.

Kamijou offered his elbow to Komoe-sensei and, after a moment’s hesitation, she took it. They met Yomikawa at the teacher offices and then went out the front of the school, where Kamijou’s car was waiting. All three got in and the car left.

“Where are we going, Kamijou?” asked Komoe-sensei in her high voice.

“It’s your thank you gift, Sensei.”

The road they were travelling looked familiar, but the driveway did not. As they went round the curve, Komoe-sensei recognized the area as being where her apartment had been, but the building was gone. In its place stood a beautiful, modern looking house made of Cedar and steel, with beautiful windows. It was surrounded by a gated wall, beautiful trees hade been planted everywhere including cherry and weeping willows.

“Kamijou! What is this?” cried Komoe-sensei as the car pulled up to a stop. Standing in front were Kanzaki, Index, Stiyl, Misakas 10032 and 11420, the Amakusans and Nuns.

“Surprise!”

“What have you done?”

“Sensei, I…we can never repay you for all you have done, from saving Index’s life when you first met her, to sheltering us in our hour of need, to all the wayward girls you take in. We bought your old building for a song, tore is down, and, with the help of an anonymous donation, built this for you. The kitchen has two parts: one set a height convenient for you, one at a higher height for others. Four bedrooms, five baths. Washer, dryer, dishwasher, everything you need.”

“Kamijou! I cannot accept a donation like this from a student!”

“Sensei, the Church built it for you from the repair money and an *anonymous* donation. No student was involved.”

Amakusans, Nuns, Sisters, and Yomikawa rolled their eyes and were looking all around at the whopper that was being told. Kanzaki handed the keys to Komoe-sensei. “Please enjoy this in peace, tranquility, and with a long, happy life.”

“Thank you so much!”

Kamijou sidled up to Stiyl. “Did you ward the place?” he whispered.

“Like Buckingham Palace,” was the reply.

Kamijou walked over to try to talk to Index, but she just walked away from him and followed Komoe-sensei into the house without a word, as did the Misakas. Kanzaki gave him a sharp look and followed them in as well.

“In case you haven’t noticed, we are getting packed up to leave, probably next week, if you want to start saying your goodbyes,” said Stiyl as he walked towards the house.

Kamijou looked around and realized he was by himself in front of the house. He slowly walked over to the car and got in. The driver, pulled away. He didn’t notice the girl in the white Nun’s habit staring out the window after him.

When Kamijou got back to his dorm room it was dark. No one was there. He went inside and found everything in boxes, other than his uniform for the next day. There was a note that the movers would be there in the morning to pick everything up. It had his new address, his keys, and other information about his new apartment. Kamijou just stripped off and flopped down on his bed and tried to sleep. It was not a restful night. 

Kamijou got up, showered and dressed. He finished out the food in his fridge and left. The car dropped him at school and he went to class, immediately starting in on the stack of work waiting for him. He was so focused; he didn’t even realize class was starting until Fukiyose took the work away from him and pointed at the blackboard.

Lunchtime, more of the same. He refused food from any and all comers, making several girls cry, and by the end of lunch had turned in more than half of the stack. At the end of the day, he grabbed another part of the stack to take home. Komoe-sensei looked at him and asked, “Why did you leave last night, Kamijou? Everyone missed you.”

“That’s kind of you to say, Sensei, but I doubt it’s true. Thank you for saying it though.”

”Oh, Kamijou.”

“Good night, Sensei.”

Kamijou arrived at his new apartment. It was in an ultramodern building and was beautiful. Full kitchen and already stocked with enough food to satisfy Index… it looked like he destroyed that too. Two bedrooms. Not loke he would need that ever again.

Kamijou skipped dinner and worked on his homework. He went to bed, not bothering to change.

Another day. Shower, change, car, school, work on stack. Hmmm, almost done.

Kamijou was focused again and didn’t notice the change in the classroom setup. But Fukiyose did when she got in. A ring of desks around Kamijou’s desk, all marked “Reserved”. 

What was going on?

The bell rang and Komoe-sensei was not in the room. Kamijou just plugged away. The door slid open and Yomikawa-sensei glanced in. “Fukiyose, please come here.”

Fukiyose went out into the hallway and closed the door.

A moment later she came back in the room, looking a little shaken. She took her place at the front of the room. “Class. Rise. Attention for the teacher.” She then walked over, took away Kamijou’s papers again, getting him to stand up.

Komoe-sensei walked in and climbed onto her podium. “Class, please remain at attention. We have five new students joining our class today. These students are transferring here, by request and into this specific class, by request. You should feel honored, because they say it is because of your actions they wished to join this specific class. Please welcome our new students.”

Five girls walked into the class, four wearing the uniform of A Certain High School. Three of the girls looked identical, the fourth girl was very petite, was obviously recovery from serious illness or injuries as her head had been shaved and just had a very short, almost brush cut, of red hair. It also had several scars on it. She had piercing brown eyes and was walking with two high tech canes.. The three identical girls all had grey eyes and goggles either on top of their heads or around their necks and Gekota pins on their uniforms. The last girl was wearing a white Nun’s habit that appeared to be held together with very large safety pins.

Kamijou’s jaw dropped; he was stunned.

The first girl, whose Gekota pin was on her skirt spoke, “Misaka 9982, colloquially known as Misaka Broken, hopes to be an asset to the class.”

Kamijou looked sharply at the Misaka when she gave her number.

The second girl, whose pin was on her jacket and was walking with a high-tech cane said, “Misaka 10032, colloquially known as Misaka Imouto, hopes to be an asset to the class.”

The third girl, also with a pin on her jacket and her left arm in a sling, said, “Misaka 11420 hopes to be an asset to the class.”

The Nun spoke next. “My name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum. Please call me Index. I hope to be an asset to the class.”

The last girl, who looked so ill, finally spoke. “You don’t know me, but part of some of you is in me. You helped save my life. My name is Shirai Kuroko and I am the Judgement Officer who was almost killed several weeks ago. I should have died. I should have died several times. Now, if the class will indulge me there is something important I must do.”  
Shirai struggled forward with her canes, Misaka 9982 helping her. She stopped in front of Kamijou. “Kamijou Touma and Misaka Mikoto were good friends and might have gone on to greater heights. I was blind jealous and did everything I could to come between Kamijou and his happiness with Misaka. I bullied him, belittled him, attacked him for no reason other than jealousy because Misaka preferred him over me.”

Shirai sobbed a little, then fell to the floor making the room gasp, she did the full Dogeza. “Kamijou, I robbed you of what little time and happiness you could have had with Misaka. Then, when you found me all but dead, knowing who I was, you fought as hard for my life as you would have for Misaka’s. Then you gave blood for me, because we were a perfect match, twice in one week! Then you organized blood drives for me! Someone you should have hated and left for dead.”

Shirai sobbed again.

“Misaka told me how you reacted when you thought I had died. How you recognized I was dying in the hospital, drowning in my own blood, and saved my life again! Then, you make it possible for Misaka to help heal my brain injury, something the doctors thought might be impossible! I am not fit to clean your shoes with my tongue. Why?”

Kamijou simply knelt down, picked the little girl up with his arms and held her tightly. “Because I wanted to see you walk alive out of that damned hospital wearing a smile. Nothing more.”

Shirai sobbed helplessly in his arms, clutching at him like she was drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now... Why do I hear the Song, "Where in The World is Carmen Sandi... I mean Shirai Kuroko playing? Somebody got some 'splainin' to do!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who writes in, I appreciate the feedback!
> 
> 10/17/2020 - Quick note - I'm still alive, just been a little under the weather. Updates soon, hopefully.


	47. We're Gonna Need More Glue to Fix This...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update. Sorry, I've been pretty ill the last week. I had to go to work, but had no energy for anything else. 
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction
> 
> Hope you enjoy...

Kamijou sat back down in his chair and held Shirai in his arms and on his lap while his class watched. The three Sisters stared impassively while Index had tears leaking from her eyes. “You should despise me. Tell me I disgust you,” Shirai said between sobs. “Why are you holding me? After everything I did to you?”

“What does it matter? What would it change?” Kamijou said softly, “Mikoto would still be dead. I prefer to remember the good times instead and you should too. I have no reason to hate you. We can talk after class.” Kamijou gave her his handkerchief and helped her to stand up. Misaka 9982 gathered the canes and helped Shirai to the desk behind Kamijou’s and then sat next to her. Index took the one next to Kamijou and Misakas 10032 and 11420 took the two in front of Kamijou’s.

Kamijou leaned over to Index, “Are you still mad at me?”

“Hmph!”

Kamijou recoiled.

“Sisters? You too?”

“Did Misaka 11420 detect any verbalizations just now inquires Misaka 10032.”

“No Misaka 11420 has continued to hear nothing Misaka 10032 as usual Misaka 11420 reports with great sadness and disappointment.”

Kamijou slowly put his head down on top of his arms on his desk. His face lost what little animation it had gained that morning. It did not go unnoticed by Iron Wall or Komoe-sensei. 

Komoe-sensei cleared her throat, “Class,” she spoke in her high-pitched voice, “I am sure you have noticed our new students are a little younger than the rest of you. They took placement examinations that allowed them to enter this school. They actually scored high enough to be in a grade level above this one, but requested our class.”

Hubbub.

“So class, please do your best to welcome them.” Komoe-sensei then dove right into her first lesson plan for the day. Kamijou opened his notebook and looked like he was paying attention, but unlike the other days, his pencil never moved to take notes and his face was blank. 

Lunchtime rolled around and everyone went to the café or grabbed their lunches. Kamijou went to the desk, grabbed his stack of makeup work and sat down and dug in. The Sisters, Shirai and Index had turned their desks so they were facing each other, and Kamijou, coincidentally. They started to eat. It didn’t take them long to realize that Kamijou was not eating anything. Looks were exchanged. 

Himegami screwed up her courage and came over again. “Kamijou, I made you a Bento. Please eat it.” She placed it in front of him, unwrapped and opened it. It looked and smelled wonderful.

The class held their breath.

Kamijou paused for a moment, looked Himegami in the eyes, and said, “No thank you, Himegami. I’m not hungry.” He closed the box and gave it back to her. She took it and walked away sadly.

Iron Wall slammed her hand down on her desk, startling everyone. “Kamijou-kouhai! Enough! I…we cannot sit by and watch you withering away like this. You have lost at least ten kilos. You insult Himegami...”

Kamijou stood up. His expression was…vacant. “Fukiyose-senpai, you are correct.” He walked over to Himegami. 

“Himegami-sama, I apologize; I meant you no insult and I apologize for being a poor friend.” Kamijou bowed deeply and then walked back to his desk. He gathered his books and papers into his school bag.

“Fukiyose-senpai, I cannot stay any more today…I…I cannot. Please come to the tower for our first meeting after classes today. Your credentials will be at the door.” Kamijou fled the classroom like someone needed rescuing.

Dead silence. Several girls started crying.

Fukiyose fell into her chair.

Oddly enough, it was Tsuchimikado who filled the void. He turned to Index, whom he knew and who knew him.

“Index-san,” he said with the most sarcastic tone he could manage, “I would like to thank you for showing the class an excellent example of Luke 6:29.”

Index turned her head and looked at him, then she gasped loudly and blushed.

Tsuchimikado continued on, showing no mercy. “Today was the first day that Touma showed any, *ANY* positive interest in anyone since that fucking awful day! Yes, he has been withdrawn. Yes, he has ignored all of us in his depression. The only other time he has shown *ANY* emotion is when his other best friend tried to provoke him out of his depression and Kamijou nearly beat him to death!”

Tsuchimikado was nearly weeping with rage and frustration.

“And when he tries to reach out to you, you can’t turn the other cheek; you snub him!”

Tsuchimikado jammed all of his things into his bag. “Nothing pisses me off more than hypocritical Christians!” He stomped his way to the door, slid it open, exited, and slammed it shut so hard, it vibrated.

Shirai leaned forward and asked, “Index, what is ‘Luke 6:29?’”

Index swallowed hard, “It is one of the most quoted Bible verses. It states that if someone slaps you on the cheek, you should turn your head and offer the other cheek, rather than retaliate in kind.” Index covered her face with both hands and started crying. She ran out of the room.

“Misaka 9982 asks if the story about the beating is true.”

Fukiyose answered her. “Kamijou, Pierce, and Tsuchimikado are best friends and known as either the ‘Delta Force’ or the ‘Three Idiots’.” They had been trying to cheer him up, get him to react, talk with them, but nothing. Finally, Pierce was desperate so he said to Kamijou the worst thing he could think of to get a reaction.”

“What was that Misaka 10032 asks morbidly.”

“’ Come back to the living, will you? It’s not like you don’t have other girls in your harem’.”

The three Sisters looked at each other. Shirai stood up from her chair, “He said that?!”

“Komoe-sensei had to shoot Kamijou with a heavy-duty stun gun to stop him. Pierce is still in hospital.”

“Why wasn’t he arrested?” asked Shirai.

“Pierce begged Anti-Skill not to arrest him and the class agreed he was provoked beyond reason. Also, Kamijou immediately apologized to everyone for what happened, then went back to his desk and became even more closed off.”

“OK class, lunch is over, please be seated,” Komoe-sensei trilled. “Wait! Where is Kamijou-chan? Where is Tsuchimikado-chan? Where is Index-chan?”

Kamijou forgot about the promise to only use the official car and stop walking when he ran out A Certain High School. He just ran. Eventually he found himself at a certain bridge. A bridge full of memories. He stood looking…and remembering. He looked up at the top of the span.

“No Savior Misaka 19054 states firmly.”

Kamijou jumped. 

“Where did you come from, Misaka 19054?”

“You are never alone Savior Misaka 19054 states clearly.”

“Misaka 19054 I killed Mikoto. I killed Big Sister. Maybe not directly, but failure to act killed her. Don’t worry, I won’t do anything stupid, but I am sorry for what I did to you Sisters. Misaka Worst was right.”

Misaka 19054 just stared at Kamijou. Kamijou couldn’t tell if she was thinking, talking across the network, or angry. Finally she took his left hand in hers. 

“Savior Misaka 19054 wants to know why you took the grenades from Misaka 19002 and attempted to detonate them while clutching them to your chest. Savior had promised not to self-terminate Misaka 19054 reminds Savior.”

“Are you connected to the Network, Misaka 19054?”

“Yes Misaka 19054 replies honestly.”

“I’m sorry, then I can’t answer you. I want to keep my reasons private.”

“Misaka 19054 is torn because all Misakas want to know the answer, but Misaka 19054 would not betray Savior.”

“I’m sorry Misaka 19054.”

Kamijou started climbing up the bridgeworks to the top of the bridge. 

“Savior! What are you doing Misaka 19054 asks with great concern.”

“I’m going up to see the view again, maybe try dancing along the top of the bridge.”

Kamijou forgot how athletic and fast the Sisters were. Misaka 19054 beat him to the top and was not looking amused. “Misaka 19054 reminds Savior once again of his solemn promise not to self-terminate.”

“And I fully agree to abide by that promise, Misaka 19054. However, I also no longer plan to extra careful anymore. I won’t be reckless, I won’t self-terminate, but I just won’t care anymore.”

“Why Savior cries Misaka 19054.”

“Misaka 19054, today Index, and Misakas 10032 and 11420 basically told me they no longer want anything to do with me. Shirai-san treated me more nicely today. Last Order only started talking to me again after…well, never mind. I still have a mission to accomplish, Misaka 19054. I have to fix this city. Then, well, we will see.”

“Misaka 19054 has asked the Sisters to order your car. It will be here in two point three minutes Misaka 19054 reports. Misaka 19054 has now disconnected from the network. Please explain to Misaka 19054 why Savior attempted to destroy himself with two grenades.”

“You cannot reveal this to anyone else, Misaka 19054.”

“Misaka 19054 promises that this will remain between Misaka 19054 and Savior.”

Kamijou sat down on the edge of the bridge and Misaka 19054 sat down next to him. “I wanted to prove something, both to myself and to Last Order, Accelerator, and Worst. It was spur of the moment. I was so angry at all of them, I guess I just saw red. I was pretty sure that, no matter what, Accelerator would act to save me, or at least the Sisters and Misaka Worst, who was standing right there. There was a chance he might have just thrown me, with the grenades still held to my body, out the window instead, but I was willing to take the chance.”

“Savior!”

“Misaka 19054, like I told Worst, at least my suffering would be over, my shame would be at an end. But I wanted to prove to Last Order that she really didn’t feel like she thought she did. She’s too young to carry such hate; I needed to help her heal. It would have poisoned her. Especially with Misaka Worst reinforcing it every day. If I could reach her, she would reach Accelerator, and, maybe Worst.”

“So, Savior, you risked your life to try to heal Last Order Misaka 19054 says with amazement, and by proxy Accelerator and Worst Misaka 19054 says incredulously?”

“Yes, and I was pretty sure if I hunched over the grenades the Sisters would be safe or take minimal damage. Do you see why no one else can know this?”

“Misaka 19054 understands Savior. Savior’s vehicle has arrived and Misaka 19054 will accompany you to your next destination.”

Kamijou stood up and brushed himself off. “I guess I’ll take the longer way down this time.”

The two of them climbed down and got in the car. “The Tower, please,” Kamijou told the driver. After they were dropped off, he and Misaka 19054 went inside, were he made arrangements for Fukiyose’s pass and credentials. They then rode the elevator up to the executive floor. He stopped by Misaka-sama’s office and knocked.

“Come in.”

“Boss? Got a minute?”

“For you? Of course!”

“I have some ideas I need to run past you before I start implementing them.”

“Kamijou, you have my full confidence, but tell me what you are thinking.”

They sat down and Kamijou spent a half an hour explaining his ideas, his reasoning, and an idea for a budget.

“Do it.”

Kamijou made his way to his office for the first time with Misaka 19054 escorting him. His photo pass opened the outer doors and he stepped in to the small reception area. An Admin stood up. “Kamijou-sama, I am your Admin, Suzanne. Anything you need, please let me know. Let me show you around.”

His suite had a decent sized office that was his, nicely laid out with a laptop, big screen TV, and a number of guest chairs. Four double offices for his staff, as he added them. There was a small area set up for coffee and drinks that Suzanne assured him she would bring him and his staff. He even had his own private bathroom.

“Kamijou, my job is to do research or any other things you need. If you’re not sure what you need or just want to bounce off ideas, just ask me into your office and I will help to the best of my abilities.”

“Thank you, Suzanne. I will be working late tonight with my new staff and some guests. I would like to order in a light dinner for seven PM for ten people, make it various sandwiches with sides and soft drinks, please.”

“Yes Sir.”

“OK, Suzanne. One important thing. Do not call me ‘Sir’, just Kamijou, please.”

“Yes, Kamijou.”

Kamijou and Misaka 19054 went into his office. He pulled out his cell phone and sent a text. He got an answer and then replied to that. He then pulled out a stone from his pocket with his left hand. He mumbled and then the stone glowed slightly.

“What is it, boy?”

“I need to ask you a couple of questions.”

“Make it quick.”

“Can you speak for the Church, as an official representative?”

Silence.

“What are you up to?”

“Answer the damned question.”

*Sigh* “I can’t sign any legal documents, but I can at least act as a representative to the local government for discussions.”

“Who can act to represent the Magic side?”

“What are you up to?”

“Well, if you don’t want to help me, I guess I could use Tsuchimikado.”

“’The Backstabbing Blade’?! You wouldn’t dare!”

“Try me.” Kamijou said flatly.

“You bastard. If she’ll talk to you, Index.”

“Guess it will be Tsuchimikado then, Index refused to talk to me today. You need to be at the Tower by four PM today. Bring Kanzaki as your Aide, if you would like. I will contact Tsuchimikado since Index refuses to speak with me. I’ll see you then.”

“WAIT!”

“Yes?”

“Index will be there.”

“I don’t think that will be comfortable for either of us. Thank you though.”

“Wait!”

“Yes?”

“We will be there early. You two need to talk.” 

“Stiyl?”

“Yes?”

“If you can make that work, I will owe you a favor, although I think I will be repaying you with this meeting.”

Kamijou shut down the stone. He looked at Misaka 19054, “That went about as well as I thought it might.” Kamijou then had Suzanne make arrangements for all the security passes that were going to be needed. He then got to work with her on drafting the documents he was going to need for the meeting.

School finished for the day. The Sisters, Index, and Shirai acquitted themselves well in class, but Index was a hot mess once she finally returned to the class with red eyes. She felt like she was receiving many hostile stares, especially from the other girls in the class. To be fair, she initially was, but they died off quickly as it became obvious she was feeling poorly about how she had treated Kamijou. When the class ended and everyone stood up and started packing up, Fukiyose came over to Index. 

“I’m supposed to ask you if you have heard from someone named ‘Stiyl’,” she asked flatly.”

Index fished around inside her robes until she was able to pull out her fairly simple phone and flip it open to look at the message screen. “Oh,” she said. “I’m to go with you right away to a meeting at the Tower.”

“A car will be picking us up in a few minutes,” Fukiyose told her.

“Sisters look at Savior’s desk Misaka 9982 indicates an item of interest.”

The other Sisters, Index and Shirai looked. In large text: ‘LIVE WITH YOUR SHAME’ was written across the top of his desk.

The Sisters, ever emotionless, just looked at each other. Index choked up. “What does that mean?” Shirai asked.

Fukiyose came over to see what they were staring at. “He has been practically engraving that into the desk since we came back to school. We were all wondering what he was writing. Wasn’t that what that one older Sister was screaming as she beat him up after Mikoto died?”

Shirai looked green. “A Sister attacked Kamijou?”

“Misaka Worst attacked Savior moments after Big Sister expired confirms Misaka 10032 sadly. Savior refused to defend himself against Misaka Worst because she is a Sister states Misaka 10032 sadly.”

“Savior does seem to have declared that he will no longer dialogue with Misaka Worst since the incident with his attempted self-termination with grenades while standing next to Misaka Worst Misaka 11420 states firmly.”

“He what?!” shouted Fukiyose.

“Do not be alarmed Fukiyose-senpai Accelerator was able to remove the grenades approximately one point nine seconds prior to detonation reports Misaka 10032.”

Fukiyose rolled up her sleeves, “I am so going to beat him silly.”

Shirai spoke softly, “Please don’t.” She struggled to walk out of the class room on her sticks with Misaka 9982 carrying both their bags. The other two Sisters followed out behind them.

“Let’s go, Index,” Fukiyose said.

The car dropped the two girls off at the Tower. Waiting out front were Stiyl and Kanzaki. “What are you both doing here?” Index asked. 

“We were all invited to meet with the new Director of Operations. It appears that something big is going to happen and we are going to be involved,” Stiyl said. “However, something needs to be resolved before the meeting, or it will be fruitless.”

“What’s that?” asked Index curiously.

The group entered the building and received their passes and IDs. They were escorted upstairs and taken to a suite of offices. When they entered the small reception area, there was an admin there, waiting for them. She picked up the phone, “They’re here.”

A door opened and Kamijou stepped out. “Thank you all for coming,” he said. “Please give me a few minutes to organize things, have a seat here, please.”

Index’s face was a mix of happy and confused. Stiyl and Kanzaki just sat down.

“Fukiyose, please come with me,” asked Kamijou, as he led her into the office next to his. They walked into the office and closed the door. Once inside with the door closed, he staggered. 

“Are you ok?” Fukiyose asked, concerned.

“I don’t know what I’ll do if she won’t talk to me,” Kamijou said sadly. “It’s my last try to save our relationship.”

“Kamijou, she’s probably scared. Go slow. But if she doesn’t know your worth by now, she’s not worthy of you.”

“Thanks, Fukiyose. OK, let’s go over this office of yours. Your laptop for work, redecorate how you like. Here, secret passage between your office and mine so we can meet privately when we need to. You’re my number one and we need to work hand in glove to make this work. I know I sprung this meeting on you last minute and there will be a lot of stuff we are going over cold, so you interrupt as much as you want, ask questions, and poke holes. I don’t want a ‘yes man’.”

“You picked the wrong girl if you wanted a ‘yes man’,” she laughed.

“Settle in and work on your office for a few. Meet with Suzanne and get to know her. I have to do a couple of things.”

Kamijou walked back out to the lobby where the others were waiting. He looked nervously at Index who would glance at him and then her feet. Stiyl stood up grabbed Index’s shoulder and pushed her gently towards Kamijou.

“Enough you two! Get in there and talk it out!”

Kamijou opened the door and ushered index into his office. He then closed the door. They stood there looking at each other.

“Index”

“Touma”

Both together: “I’m so sorry!” and they ran into each other’s arms. He pulled her over to the sofa and they sat down. 

“Index, I’m sorry I’ve been so distant but I’ve been horrible to be around. I didn’t want my bad mood to hurt my friends, and especially not you or the Sisters. But then, when I tried to talk to you about it, you all snubbed me and it hurt so bad, so I decided you didn’t love me anymore, so I stopped trying. When I saw you in class today, I was happy, but then you wouldn’t talk to me *again*, so I knew it was over for sure. That’s why I left.”

“Well, I was just being mean at Komoe-sensei’s house and again today. I just wanted to hurt you like I felt when you wouldn’t let me move back with you.”

“I was going to ask you at Komoe-sensei’s to move back with me. After that I gave up on all of you.”

“Touma!”

“I’m going to be very unprofessional now, Index.” 

*SMOOCH*

“Tooouuuuummmaaaa!”

“No biting!”

*SMOOCH*

“You better kiss the Sisters soon too before they hunt you down.”

“Will they talk to me again?”

“After the yelling Tsuchimikado did today I think yes.”

“Maybe we should have a sleepover tonight for all three of you.”

“Grrrrrr.”

“Index, no biting!”

*CHOMP*

Stiyl and Kanzaki heard through the door: “OW! Rabid weasel of a Nun, stop biting my head! OFF!”

They smiled at each other and high fived. “Thank goodness.” Kanzaki said. They then opened the door and went inside to help Kamijou.

Order restored, Kamijou called Fukiyose and Suzanne into his office and go the meeting started. He introduced everyone and explained who they were. 

“I asked Suzanne to order food for seven PM, so this will be a working dinner meeting. Let me go over what we will be doing. I found out I have power to do what I think is necessary to fix any problems I see or think I see. Here are two of the biggest issues I have seen. Magic versus science and the issue of the Church with the City. It has caused stress and damage too many times in the past. That’s over, starting this minute. Stiyl, you and Kanzaki are here are representatives of the Church.”

He then looked over at Index. “Index, you will be representing the Magic side. Now, I realize that both of you, Church and Magic overlap, but we will be keeping you separate for now for practical purposes. Now, I am offering both of your groups the ability to open an official Embassy here in Academy City to negotiate with the new government here. You, Stiyl, and you, Index, are hereby recognized as temporary Ambassadors, with all rights and privileges until you are replaced by whoever may take over those duties officially.”

Kamijou finally managed to shock Stiyl. “I’m what?”

“I believe, ‘Mr. Ambassador is the correct title.”

“Are you out of your mind?”

“Do you want to go through all this again or would you rather have diplomatic channels we can work through and negotiate officially?”

“When you put it that way…”

“Now, I’ve identified several buildings that can be quickly made over into Embassies for you. It might be easier if you shared one jointly, at least initially. Especially for security reasons. I will pay to set up your initial Embassies, maintenance and upgrades are up to you after that.”

The meeting quickly got down to the nitty-gritty. Time flew past and suddenly, just as Index was starting to complain she was starving, a caterer brought in a table and chairs. It was quickly set up with large platers of sandwiches, chips, and salads. Beverages were set out on the side and everyone stood up, stretched and moved over to sit down and eat.  
There was a knock at the door and Misaka 19054 opened it to let in a Yakuza looking man. Kamijou quickly stood up and introduced him. “Everyone, this is Misaka Tabigake, the new City Administrator and my boss. He is…um, was Mikoto’s Father. Sir, you have already met Kanzaki-san, this is Stiyl-san who is representing the Anglican Church, you also met Index who is representing the Magic side, and this is my number two, and one of the smartest people I know, Fukiyose Seiri. I added her to my staff today. Will you please join us for dinner?”

“No, thank you. I just stopped by to see how things are going and how much money you have spent so far,” Misaka-sama said with a laugh.

Kamijou waved at everyone to start eating, noting that Index already had loaded her plate. Kamijou showed him the map. “Sir, I am recommending they use a combined Embassy to start, both for monetary and security reasons. I identified these three buildings here, here, and here as being the most suited as they are closest to the Tower, best designed, available, and easily modifiable or our needs.”

Misaka-sama looked at Kamijou with respect. “My daughter was right about you. Carry on.” He turned and left.

Kamijou blinked and then said, “Excuse me a moment, and went into his bathroom and closed the door. In the silence the group heard water running. They all looked at each other. Index got up and slipped into the bathroom, closing the door again.

Fukiyose looked at Stiyl and Kanzaki seriously. “Did they finally talk?” she said in a low voice.

Stiyl smiled his thin smile, “She bit his head just before the meeting.”

Fukiyose smiled happily.

A few minutes later the two came back out and sat down. Index started demolishing her plate while everyone else ate. Kamijou managed a sandwich and some potato salad and a coffee can. He ate mechanically, not really tasting the food or noticing what he was eating. 

This did not go unnoticed by his friends, who shared a look of concern.

“Stiyl,” Kamijou said while the rest were eating. “I think now would be a good time for you to call Laura Stuart and let her know what’s going on so we can proceed further. Do you want to do so privately or make a conference call from here?”

“Let’s surprise her,” said Stiyl with a wicked smile. Kamijou gave him access to the room’s phone system and Stiyl placed the call. After a couple of rings…

“Who is this? I know it cannot be that tiresome man…”

“This is Kamijou Touma, do I have the honor of speaking with Stuart-sama, Arch Bishop of the Anglican Church and Secret Leader of Necessarius?”

Silence.

“Please tell me who gave you this number so I may imprison them in the Tower for a few centuries.”

“The weather here has been very nice; I hope London has not been too foggy,” Kamijou said dryly.

Silence. Then a peal of laughter!

“Oh, very good! Hoist with my own petard!”

“Stuart-sama, I will assume you have not been brought up to speed on everything here in Academy City, so I will give you the thirty second synopsis. My…best friend died during a ritual to save her best friend, one of your Nuns was murdered saving another of my friends who had been shot and paralized and myself, my friend’s Sister was murdered, two more of her Sisters were maimed for life. All because for this damned Science versus Magic *BULLSHIT*.”

Kamijou slammed his hand on the table, making the plates jump. “Stuart-sama, your Queen rightfully declared war on my city. Well, now it’s my turn to say ‘enough is enough’. This ends with me. I may not be around for very long…”

Index gasped.

“But I intend to do everything in my power to make sure this never happens again. I am now the Director of Operations of the city. I have pretty much Carte Blanche. No more misunderstandings, no more useless deaths. Will you help me?”

Silence.

“What do you propose?”

“I already opened negotiations while I waited for a reasonable hour to be able to call you due to time differences. I have accepted two temporary Ambassadors, one for the Church, one for the Magic side, until we can mutually agree on more permanent ones. I have proposed three tentative locations for a shared Church/Magic Embassy, which I will fund and build, to your specifications, with maintenance and upkeep to be paid by you.”

“You are very assuming…and thorough.”

“I’m not, what’s the British expression? Letting moss grow over me.”

“Who have you chosen for Ambassadors for now?”

“Stiyl for the Church and Index for Magic.”

Silence.

“You are a very bold young man. To assume that I would even consider agreeing to something as audacious like this, after all these years of conflict.”

“What have you got to lose?” Kamijou asked softly. “Can’t you try letting go of your hate and suspicions? I will make you an offer. Investigate me. Ask the Nuns about me, especially Sister Lucia, since she must surely hate me since Sister Angelene was murdered saving me. Ask Stiyl who loves me as much as he loves Satan. If any of them tell you I’m a liar or am trying to trick you, I will let you put me in the Tower of London.”

“TOUMA NO!”

“Was that Index?”

“Yes, we have been all meeting to try to resolve this issue. I have full powers to do anything necessary, and this is the best solution to stop all the misunderstandings between us.”

“I need to speak with my people alone.”

“Done. Suzanne, Fukiyose, Misaka 19054, please come with me. Stiyl, this phone is encrypted, no one can listen in. We will be in the lobby outside, let us know when you are done.”

With that, Kamijou and his staff left.

“Stiyl, you know I hate surprises, especially first thing in the morning!”

“Even good ones that cost you virtually nothing and give us everything we’ve always wanted?”

“Is he sincere?”

“Touma doesn’t lie!”

“He’s a changed man since Misaka-san died,” Kanzaki said sadly. “I think he sees this as his mission now, to bring about peace between Magic, the Church, and Science. His next logical step will be the Roman Catholics, which will be much harder.“

“I’ve lost track how many times they’ve tried to kill him,” Stiyl said. “That’s why he feels like he may not have much time to accomplish everything.”

“No, my friends,” Index said, “My Touma has lost his love for life. I can tell he has a passion for this, but it feels like he has lost his passion for everything else.”

“We heard about the girl, Misaka,” Laura said. “He’s not handling it well?”

“I’m going to tell you something that will shock you all,” Index said. “He has lost ten kilos or more, barely eats, does not acknowledge his friends, made Himegami cry…”

Stiyl looked peeved, then grim. “He never makes girls cry.”

Index continued, “He then nearly beat one of his best friends to death in school. Teacher had to shoot him with a heavy-duty stun gun to stop him.”

“The boy?!”

“Kamijou?!”

“Index, I find that hard to believe,” Kanzaki said softly, “Kamijou tried to kill someone?”

“His friend was trying to get Kamijou to acknowledge people, to stop acting like he was dead, so he said something very provocative to Kamijou.”

“What was it?”

“’Come back to the living, will you? It’s not like you don’t have other girls in your harem’”

Kanzaki gasped and Stiyl coughed.

“Interesting,” said Laura. “Very well, let’s leave things as they are for now. Stiyl, you and Index have my support. Keep who you need from the Amakusans and Nuns for now and send the rest back. Kanzaki, since you have a connection with Kamijou, you stay as well. Keep me informed and try not to let anything happen to him.”

The call disconnected.

“That went surprisingly well,” Stiyl said as he went to the door to get Kamijou and his group back.

They sat back down at the table where Index was finishing off the last of the sandwiches. Kamijou nodded at Suzanne, who went back out to the other room and brought in a huge tray of cookies. “I figured I would wait until the black hole slowed down before I served these,” Kamijou said with a small smile.

Index could barely manage a weak growl. 

The meeting finally ended around ten with everyone agreeing that much progress was made. Kamijou would make arrangements for Stiyl and Kanzaki to visit the three locations he had selected to see if they met with their approval and then the group would meet again in three days. He called for a car to take them to their lodgings and they went downstairs. He then turned to Fukiyose, “Same rules no apply to you, “Iron Wall”. No more walking, you are too valuable. Here is the card with the number for your driver. I don’t care if you are going to the corner to pick up a loaf of health bread. You take the car.”

She looked at him with respect. “I will, Kamijou. Thank you for this opportunity and I will have my report ready tomorrow.”

Kamijou softened. “I can’t do this without you. Good night.”

After she left, he turned to Index. “Come Index, I’ll give you a ride to your home.”

“Touma!” Her face fell and she looked like Christmas had been cancelled as he ushered her into the elevator with Misaka 19054.

They rode down in silence; Index kept sneaking looks at Kamijou’s face which was back to its normal downcast self. The car pulled up and Misaka 19054 opened the door. Kamijou let Index in first, then climbed in after. Misaka 19054 closed the door and stood outside. “Good night Savior Misaka 19054 states happily.”

Kamijou gave an address to the driver and the car pulled off. “Touma,” Index said puzzled, “That’s not my address.”

“No, my perfect memory Nun. That’s our new apartment’s address. But, I can take you someplace else, if you don’t want to be with me. Just tell the driver where you would rather go and we will drop you off there right now.”

Index’s face lit up. Kamijou took her hand in his and squeezed it.

They arrived at the new building and were dropped off. Kamijou took her up to the apartment and let her inside. Compared to his old dorm room, it was enormous; Index was stunned. He showed her the kitchen, dining room/living room, then he took her back to the bedrooms. “This one is yours, Index. You finally have your own bedroom with a TV and closet. Private, with a lock on your door and your own bathroom.”

“Where do you sleep, Touma?”

“I have my own room now, Index.”

He showed her the bedroom across the hall that mirrored hers, except there was a washer/dryer in the bathroom for doing laundry and a desk for his homework.

“Touma! None of my things are here! What will I wear to sleep?”

Touma scratched behind his head. “I have a present I bought for you long ago that I never gave you because I was embarrassed, and I thought you would bite me. But I had this memory of you and I thought it was cute.”

He went into the closet in Index’s bedroom and dug around under all the blankets and things and pulled out a wrapped package and gave it to her, shyly. Index took it suspiciously and opened it. Out came a Pink Bunny pajama suit in her size. “Oh Touma! How did you remember this?”

“I don’t know, I just remember you looking cute in it.”

Index ran into her bedroom with it and closed the door. Kamijou went into the kitchen and fixed up a little snack tray for Index. He went into his room and changed into his pajamas and robe. He then went back, got the tray, and knocked on Index’s door. 

“Come in, Touma!” she called out.

He opened the door and Index was laying on her bed, on her belly, watching the TV, looking totally cute in the pink bunny pajamas, just like he remembered. When she saw he brought her a snack tray, Kamijou swore the ears wiggled back and forth like a real rabbits. He set the tray on her nightstand and said, “I made you a little snack to help you sleep. We have school tomorrow and have to be up early, don’t forget.”

Index frowned, “I like going to school, but it’s so early!”

“I’ll knock on your door when I wake up,” Kamijou said. “Good night Index and welcome home.”

Kamijou had his usual night of bad dreams and poor sleep. He woke up feeling like he had been battling Accelerator again. His bed was soaked in sweat as were his pajamas. He got up and then remembered he needed to wake Index. He went across the hall and knocked on her door, gently at first and then harder. When there as no response, he cracked the door open and called her name, “Index? It’s Touma. Are you awake?”

He looked in the room and she was asleep, looking like a little girl in her cute pajamas. He walked over and gently shook her shoulder. “Index, we need to wake up for school. I’ll make breakfast soon, ok.”

She opened her eyes and looked at him. “Oh! I thought I dreamed that we were in our room again. Ok, I will go get ready.” She rolled out of bed and headed to her bathroom while Kamijou headed back to his.

Kamijou made Index a fine breakfast, but only a piece of toast. He also made her a nice lunch, but refused anything for himself, no matter how much she threatened to bite his head.

When they arrived at the school, he told Index to go ahead, he needed to meet with some people. She walked towards the class as he went to the teachers’ offices. Yomikawa-sensei and Komoe-sensei were both there when he arrived. He knocked and entered. “May I speak with you both?” Kamijou asked politely. Yomikawa nodded and Komoe-sensei said, “You ran out on my class yesterday, Kamijou! I am still angry with you!”

“I apologize sensei. There are some days I can barely tolerate myself or being around other people. Yesterday was a bad day for me. Fortunately Misaka 19054 found me before…let’s say I became overwhelmed.”

“Kamijou-sama, Last Order told me what you did.”

Before Kamijou could respond, Komoe-sensei asked, “What did he do? Did he yell at her?”

“No, he tried to kill himself with two grenades.”

Komoe-sensei reached up and slapped Kamijou and then started crying. “Not again?! How can you do that again?!” she cried in her super high-pitched voice.

“Will you both believe me if I tell you I wasn’t really trying? It was partially that I lost my temper and partially I was trying to save Last Order?”

“Oh, this should be good,” said Yomikawa.

“As you know, I was coming over to see you about the Chief’s job. Accelerator was himself, but Last Order was being poisoned by him and Misaka Worst. She’s too young and pure to be acting like that and I saw red. Then, the Sisters with me were getting ready to shoot it out with Worst and Accelerator and that was the last straw. I pulled the two most damaging grenades off her chest, pulled the pins and let them arm. I knew, knew the Sisters were broadcasting. I wanted to shock Last Order and Worst and make them realize their actions had consequences.”

“You terrorized a ten-year-old girl who was going to watch you blow yourself to pieces and possibly three Sisters with you.”

“Well, two things. I was reasonably certain that if I bent over, my body would absorb enough of the blast that no one else would be hurt. I was also pretty sure Accelerator would save me. Especially if Last Order told him to, like she did. Worst case scenario was he would just throw my body out the window and let it explode outside.”

“Kamijou!” shouted Komoe-sensei.

“It was win-win; either way I saved Last Order from herself and, if I blew up, well, then I was finished living with my shame.”

The two teachers looked at him with their mouth’s open. Yomikawa spoke first, “That is one of the best and worst logically reasoned arguments I’ve ever heard from a student. And if you *EVER* do something that stupid again I will make you run laps until you puke!”

Kamijou looked at her and said, “I would deserve it. Anyhow, I came here for a purpose. I need to know if you both could meet me in my office at the Tower after work for a couple of hours, please. Chief, I need to talk to you about Anti-Skill things. Sensei, I want to discuss education things with you, please.”

Kamijou went into his classroom and sat down at his desk, but something wasn’t right. Someone had altered his desk. Or swapped out his desk. The mantra he laboriously worked into the top of the desk was gone. He sighed and pulled out his super sharp pencil and set back to work. He also started working on the backed-up papers he owed Komoe-sensei. The rest of the class trickled in, with Shirai and the Sisters arriving last, chatting with Index. Kamijou nodded to Shirai and ignored the Sisters who had snubbed him yesterday, focusing on his work. Fukiyose had to take it away from him again when Komoe-sensei arrived for class.

Kamijou took notes and paid attention, but went right back to his paperwork when lunchtime came around. When the Sisters turned their desks to face Shirai and Index, Kamijou picked up his papers and books and walked out of the room. He heard what sounded like a growl from Index and a cry from Fukiyose. He went down to the courtyard and sat under the tree on the bench and got to work with no one around him. He was able to plow through quite a bit of the papers before the lunch bell rang. He stretched and got up to go back up to the classroom.

He noticed Fukiyose and Himegami looking out the window sadly at him. He put his head down and just walked back inside. He set all the completed papers on Komoe-sensei’s desk, with a weight on them, so they wouldn’t blow away. When he sat down, he saw someone had cleaned off his desk again. He pulled out a penknife and set out to do a more permanent job. He looked over at Index. She looked back at him, gave him a smile, and then looked back at the blackboards. 

The rest of the day passed like usual and then it was time to pack up. “Fukiyose, can you go to the Tower again, please.”

“No problem, Kamijou.”

“Give me a few minutes and we can share my car.”

Kamijou approached Shirai and her assistant Misaka 9982. “May I speak with both of you for a moment or are you also snubbing me Misaka 9982?”

“No Kamijou Misaka Broken will speak with you.”

“Misaka 9982, Mikoto told me you died, she saw you killed by Accelerator. How are you still here?”

“Kamijou!” Shirai shouted angrily.

“No friend Shirai, Misaka Broken anticipated Kamijou asking this question Misaka Broken responds. Kamijou when Accelerator attempted to crush Misaka Broken the railcar door was open and Misaka 9982 was able to move enough to not be crushed outright Misaka Broken explains.”

“But your leg had been torn off and you were bleeding.”

“Misaka 9982 was able to fashion a tourniquet Misaka Broken responds before losing consciousness. Misaka 11420 found Misaka 9982 barely alive and chose to save Misaka 9982 Misaka Broken reports. Dr Heaven Canceller was able to reattach Misaka 9982’s leg Misaka Broken responds, pulling up Misaka Broken’s skirt to show Kamijou the scar of the reattachment site.”

When she pulled up the skirt, perilously close to her panties, there was a heavy scar around her thigh where the leg had been reattached.

“Misaka Broken was in a coma for several months and Misaka Broken lost connection to the Sister network due to brain damage from the fists of Accelerator Misaka Broken reports sadly. Misaka 11420 reported to the Scientists that Misaka 9982 was taken to an alternate disposal site which was technically correct and Dr Heaven Canceller never told anyone that Misaka Broken survived Misaka Broken completes the story of survival.”

“Why did you never tell Big Sister? She would have been so happy to know you survived!”

“Misaka Broken was never given the opportunity to see Big Sister before her demise Misaka Broken reports sadly.”

“I’m happy you survived, Misaka 9982,” Kamijou told her. 

Kamijou then turned his attention to Shirai. “Shirai-san, how are you doing?”

She looked at him with sad eyes. “I miss her.”

Kamijou pulled her into his arms. She struggled for a moment then hugged him back. “I miss her too, Shirai,” Kamijou whispered to her, “ Can I ask you a favor?”

“What?”

“Would you please come have dinner with me, just the two of us, so we can talk?”

“When?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, depression is like this...but, at least he finally made up with Index. 
> 
> Now, Shirai. What have you been up to? Wait, how will he get her alone with Index at the apartment?
> 
> Stay tuned...


	48. "The Spirit is Willing..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, another longish chapter that I think will be controversial...
> 
> Warnings; violence. death. bad language. Lemons.
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, it is my fanfiction and interpretations of stressful situations.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Kamijou made a call. “Shokuhou-san, I’m sorry this is so last minute, but it’s important. Can I send a car to pick you up for a meeting? Right now? Thank you for being understanding.”

He then left school and then headed to his car, where Fukiyose was already waiting. On the way t the Tower, he briefed her on what he was thinking about doing and she was supportive, and even had some excellent ideas he had not thought about.

“This is why I needed you to be my number one. I need someone who can take over if something happens to me, and you can do that,” Kamijou said. ”You get what I want to do.”

“Just don’t plan on that happening for thirty years or so, Kamijou-san,” she replied seriously.

The car pulled up to the building and let them out. Shokuhou was waiting for them. “So mysterious, Kamijou! What is going on?”

“Let’s go upstairs to talk. This is my…we need a good title for you Fukiyose, that’s your next task. You have an hour,” Kamijou said with a small smile before his face went lifeless again. “My second in command, Fukiyose Serei.”

“Pleasure.”

“Charmed.”

They went up the elevator and headed to Kamijou’s suite of offices. Fukiyose went straight to hers and Kamijou escorted Shokuhou into his after saying hello to Suzanne. Before he closed the door he let her know about Komoe and Yomikawa were coming.

“Kamijou, what is going on? How do you have offices in the tower?”

“I’ll keep it brief. The new City Administrator is Misaka Tabigake.”

Shokuhou gasped.

“Yes, Mikoto’s Dad. He drafted me to be the City’s ‘Director of Operations’ and to fix what I thought needed fixing. I have a free hand, within reason and I am going to take advantage of it. I can have a Staff of up to ten and am planning on doubling my staff tonight. Starting with you.”

“Me?!”

“Misaka…[deep breath] Misaka always made fun of how clueless I can be. You are ‘Mental Out’, who Misaka respected and became friends with at the end. I know I can trust you. I don’t know why, I just do. I need someone to help me with the people I will be dealing with, who can tell me who the swindlers, liars, and crooks are. Who will give me advice on personnel and people issues, especially for hiring. I need you. The job comes with a stipend that I am sure you will find laughable; class credits I am sure you don’t need, and my eternal thanks which are worth the paper they are written on.”

He looked at her sincerely. “Will you help me? Please?”

Shokuhou answered him very simply, “Of course. Just tell me what to do.”

Kamijou picked up his phone. “Suzanne? The papers please.”

Suzanne came in with a few documents. “Shokuhou-san, just sign these, I’ll bring you your badge, and you will be official.”

Shokuhou signed everything and Kamijou got up and took her to an office with two desks in it. “You will eventually be sharing this with someone else, as I fill the staff, but feel free to decorate your half. That’s your computer. Suzanne can fill you in on the mundane stuff. We will be having a meeting as soon as the others get here.”

“Thank you Kamijou. What else dd you want from me? I can sense you are holding something back.”

“I am meeting with Shirai tomorrow after school; we have a lot of unresolved issues regarding Biribiri, her death, and everything. Misaka had very little time at the end to tell me what happened as the two of you rescued Shirai’s brain, but I need to know what you did, because she is acting completely differently towards me now than she ever did before. She’s being…nice.”

“Oh!”

“Please, I need to know what I am getting into.”

“Sit down, Touma, can I call you Touma? I used to all the time…”

“When we are alone, that’s fine.”

“Misaka and I found a suppressed memory in Shirai’s brain, that Shirai had forgotten but had been resurrected by the damage. You don’t need to know anything except that it was of her being repeatedly raped between ages five and six by a male family member. The memory was part of what was keeping her locked in the coma. With Misaka’s help, I locked off that memory as if it never happened.”

“But what if that guy approaches her again?!”

“He won’t. I’ve made sure of that. He will never touch another little girl again; he is being punished. Believe me.”

Kamijou swallowed hard at the savage look on Shokuhou’s face. “So, by taking that memory away, she now is nice to me?”

“Let’s just say, more receptive to you and feels bad about her past actions.”

“Was she expelled from Tokiwadai?”

“Quite the opposite, they begged her to stay even though she is technically a Level 0. They felt they could have rapidly brought her back to Level 4 status, but she wanted to get as far away from the memories as possible and specifically requested *your* High School.”

There was a discrete knock on the door. “Come,” Kamijou said. 

“They’re here,” Suzanne announced.

“Ask them to wait with you in the lobby, please,” Kamijou said.

“Will do.” The door closed.

“What about Misaka 9982?”

“What about her?”

“Other than she’s supposed to be dead?”

“The other Sisters accepted her and she takes care of Shirai like a Nurse’s aide. She had been working for Doctor Canceller until Shirai needed an aide, so Shirai hired her.”

“OK, let’s get the meeting started, so you can see what’s going on.” As they stood up, Kamijou let out a bitter laugh. 

“What?” Shokuhou said.

“I just realized, everyone on my staff so far is female,” Kamijou said without emotion. “This will add to the Harem rumors as usual. I am so sick of that crap.”

He opened the door and walked out into the Lobby. “Hello everyone. Suzanne, do we all fit in my office?”

“I think so, Kamijou.”

“OK, let’s do that then. I prefer chairs and sofas to conference rooms. Suzanne, can you order us dinner for seven PM. Surprise me, but nothing too heavy. Oh! And lots of nice tea cakes for dessert.”

Shokuhou blushed.

“Will do, Kamijou!”

Everyone got seated in his office and Kamijou introduced everyone. “OK, let’s get down to business. First, I’m just a High School student and not a genius. I expect everyone here to speak their minds, interrupt me, throw out ideas, and talk. The only stupid idea is the one left unsaid. I am going to fix this shitty city or die trying. I don’t care what your department is, we are in this together. Clear?”

“Clear!” everyone responded.

“Now, if you can think of someone who we can add to the staff as we go, please let me know and I will consider them. Yomikawa-sama, I will start with you since your brief started first and you have the most experience. What have you got?”

“Morale is lower than the Marianas Trench, we lost fifty percent of the staff, although at least fifty percent of those were no great loss. Frankly, the Stand Down order was the biggest reason, along with the injury it caused to Uiharu and the death of Misaka’s Sister.”

“How long do you think you need to develop an action plan and reform plan?”

“Another week to identify the most immediates, then, at most two days, to write everything up.”

“Sounds good. Anything I can get you to help you?”

“Not right now, Kamijou-sama, thank you.”

“Fukiyose, I know it hasn’t been an hour, but did you complete your assignment?”

“Deputy Director of Operations.”

“Perfect, I knew you could do it!”

Kamijou looked around the room. “Komoe-sensei, now the reason for why I asked you to this meeting.”

“Yes, Kamijou,” she squeaked.

Kamijou stood up from his desk and walked over to his teacher and knelt down next to her. “You are one of the most devoted and caring teachers I have ever met. You are stuck in a classroom full of Academy City’s rejects: the Level 0s and 1s. The hopeless who will probably never achieve the lofty status of Level 4 or Level 5. Yet you treat us like we could. You deal with substandard equipment, books, desks. Just because your students are considered ‘hopeless’ by the powers that be.”

“Kamijou, that’s not true! The City believes everyone can develop…”

“Read this that I found in the computer system, Sensei.” Kamijou handed her a folder of a printout. Komoe-sensei started skimming, then gasped, then started reading it more thoroughly.

“This is vile, Kamijou!”

“So, does that mean as Academy City’s new ‘Director of Education’ you will help me revise and revamp that?”

“Kamijou! How? You can’t!”

“I just did. Unless you really don’t care about all those students that document says, what was it? ‘Should just be warehoused until they age out of the education system’?”

Fukiyose and Shokuhou gasped in horror.

“You are a horrid, mean boy to play on your teacher’s emotions like that!”

“Sensei, I am sorry, but there is much to repair here and I don’t think I have a lot of time to do it.”

“You knew I would say yes.”

“You wouldn’t be the Sensei we all love if you didn’t.”

“Oh, Kamijou!” she trilled.

“All right everyone, now that I have thrown my favorite teacher under the bus, we are going to brainstorm to try to help her. Here is the big issue. Academy City is set up that anyone who is tagged by the system as being *easily* advanced to Level 4/5 status gets the best of everything: money, status, education, you name it. Everyone else, unless their families can afford it, just gets ‘warehoused’ and given the bare minimum in money, support, training, infrastructure, etc. to help them advance. It’s a ‘Top Down’ system, and it’s wrong.”

The group then dug in and started brainstorming, with Suzanne taking copious notes. Dinner was delivered, Italian pasta dishes, and devoured, while the group kept working. Shokuhou had to leave due to her curfew. She got a pass for her Dorm Mother and a car to take her back to Tokiwadai. The rest of the group kept at it for another ninety minutes before breaking for the night. 

“Thank you everyone for your hard work,” Kamijou said. Yomikawa had also left a little earlier to “take care of her kids” as she said. Kamijou went down the elevator with Fukiyose and Komoe-sensei. 

They stood out in front of the building. “Kamijou,” Komoe-sensei said, “I’m very impressed with you and what you are doing. They may not be giving you enough school credit…”  
Kamijou’s danger sense went off. He saw the ragged man rushing towards them. He hip-checked Fukiyose to the ground on her back in between the two waiting cars, then grabbed Komoe-sensei and screamed, “CATCH!” to Fukiyose as he threw his beloved teacher to her. To her credit, Fukiyose caught the flying Komoe-sensei.

The running man had pulled out a pistol and screamed, “You fucking assholes screwed up everything!” He aimed it at Kamijou.

Kamijou stood up straight and said, “I lived with my shame,” as he faced the crazed man with his eyes wide open. The guards at the door were trying to draw their guns, Fukiyose and Komoe didn’t even have time to scream.

*BOOM!*

The man’s head exploded. His pistol went off, but the shot just went wild. Fukiyose was watching Kamijou’s face; he looked…disappointed. Belatedly the Military guards grabbed Kamijou and dragged him into the building. Two girls, wearing combat armor and carrying assault rifles, who looked like the late Misaka Mikoto ran up and covered either side of the cars where Komoe and Fukiyose were hiding. 

“Misaka 16002 instructs you both to stay low and run for the entrance of the building, NOW!”

With two Sisters covering them, Fukiyose and Komoe ran back into the building, where the lobby now had several more Military guards were covering the entrance. They were hustled to the back, into a secured room where they found Kamijou. The Sisters stayed with them.

“Kamijou, why didn’t you hide?” shouted Fukiyose. 

“Because he might have shot at you two instead of me, so it was better to give him the target he wanted. If my time is up, so much the better.”

*SLAP!*

*SLAP!*

Two angry slaps from two different ladies. The Sisters looked on impassively.

“Kamijou, you! I! I’m so mad right now!” trilled Komoe-sensei.

“You bastard! Don’t you dare do something like this again!”

Kamijou sighed and rubbed both cheeks.

Misaka 11420 looked at Misaka 10032. “Misaka 11420 can no longer play silent with Savior. Savior attempted passive self-termination Misaka 11420 says in despair.”

“Misaka 10032 agrees. Misakas must apologize to Savior tomorrow.”

Index was watching her “Magic Girl” TV show when, “We interrupt this program with a special bulletin from the Windowless Tower.”

The view switched to a helicopter or drone shot of a body covered with a sheet lying on the ground outside the Tower. Index put her fist in her mouth.

“This is live footage of the aftermath of an assassination attempt on the new City Director of Operations…”

“TOUMA!”

‘no word of injuries. Warning the following footage may be distressing.”

Index watched as Touma came out of the building and was talking to his teacher and another girl she recognized as being his assistant. She saw him stiffen, shove the girl to safety between the two cars and throw his teacher to the girl. But then he just stood up and made a target of himself to the crazy man! The man’s head exploded, then the guards dragged Touma inside the building.

Index was weeping in relief. She turned the TV off. She had almost lost her Touma again.

Kamijou’s phone rang. He sighed and answered it: he heard horrible noises and then “You made Uiharu scream and cry, you bastard! How can you do that?! She’s been crying non-stop since they showed the footage! Tell me where you are! I’ve got my baseball bat and I’ll come right over!”

“Saten-chan, I’m sorry, so sorry.”

“I’m so mad at you right now! How dare you throw away your life!”

“Saten…”

Saten started crying. “I can’t even…” She hung up.

Kamijou sighed. Everyone was staring at him. “OK, maybe that wasn’t my best decision.”

“Misaka 16002 states that your next phone call will be even more unpleasant.”

*ring*

Kamijou looked at the Caller ID. He answered.

Shrieking sounds in the background. “Dead man walking. I will find you, rip off your arm, and fucking beat you to death with it.”

“Love you too Accelerator.”

“Do you hear the sniveling brat? She fucking heard what you said, asshole! Death is too good for you!”

“Do you want me to talk with her?”

“Stop shrieking you little brat, do you want to yell at him directly?”

“Misaka Misaka is furious Savior! You promised! PROMISED!!! BOOHOOHOO!”

“I was trying to protect my friends, Last Order.”

“You were trying to passive self-terminate Savior! Don’t lie to me just because I’m little! BOOHOOHOO”

“Last Order, sweetie, who saved me?”

“Misaka 19054 answers Misaka Misaka.”

“Last Order, I’m so sorry. I will talk to Index and Yomikawa and see if Index and I can take you out for a day to do something fun to make it up to you, OK?

“Will Ice Cream be involved asks Misaka Misaka hinting that ice cream will help make her happy.”

“Yes, we can have ice cream.”

“No more self-termination Misaka Misaka commands.”

They were finally cleared to leave the Tower and head to their homes. Fukiyose was clearly shaken by what happened and begged Kamijou to take better care. Kamijou got home to find Misaka 19054 waiting for him…in armor. She dragged him from the car into the building as fast as he could move and took him up the freight elevator to his apartment. 

“Are you coming in too?” Kamijou asked.

“No, interior is secure, Sisters will be patrolling the perimeter,” she replied. 

Kamijou hugged her and said, “Thank you for saving me. I wasn’t expecting it, I’m not sure I deserved it, but thank you.”

Misaka 19054 reached up a hand and touched his cheek. “You are loved Savior Misaka 19054 states simply. Do not waste your life Misaka 19054 begs of you.” She assumed a guard position outside his door as he unlocked it and entered the apartment. He closed and securely locked the door. The apartment was quiet and dark.

“Index?” ha called softly. There was no answer. The lights were off in her room, as was the TV, so he assumed she was asleep. He quietly went into his room, turned on a small light, took off his clothes, put them in the laundry bin, went to the bathroom, and then, wearing just his shorts, crawled into bed and turned out the light.

Kamijou sighed. He knew tomorrow would be a hard day. Sometime this week he would have to go apologize to Saten and Uiharu. He needed to talk to Index about taking Last Order out for a day. He needed to meet with Stiyl et al about the embassy. He sighed again. He rolled over and realized there was something wrong.

Kamijou carefully reached out his hand and felt smooth, soft skin! And long hair! And no pajam…!

He turned on his bedside light. Index blinked at him from under the covers. It was obvious that the covers was all she was wearing. “Index! What are you doing!”

Index said nothing, she crawled over the top of Kamijou, turned off the light, and started kissing him. Kamijou tried to resist as best he could.

“No, Touma. I have waited long enough. I almost lost you tonight. I don’t care any more about waiting for your decision, I’ve made mine.”

Her hands started exploring. After a few moments, so did Kamijou’s…

The next morning, after getting considerably less sleep than he had anticipated, Kamijou woke to his alarm ringing and his body tangled up with a naked Index and the sheets and blankets. Her eyes opened and shined with happiness and she smiled at him. She patted his cheek, “Touma.”

“Index. Thank you.”

She kissed him and then ran off to her bedroom. Kamijou grabbed the sheets and put them in the washer, then jumped in his shower to get ready for the day. Dressed and refreshed, he made his bed with a spare set of sheets, then made breakfast for them both and a big lunch for Index. She told him she would be out with Stiyl and Kanzaki later and would be staying with them for the night while they discussed the Embassy plans for the meeting with Kamijou the following day. 

The car came and took them both to school, which apparently had a security upgrade, with Anti-Skill power suits on the grounds. Index ran off to find the Sisters, Kamijou went to class to work on his backload, only to find it missing. So he sat at his desk and waited. Fukiyose came in and still looked pissed. She sat down at a desk by his. “You are not replaceable. I am still angry with you. Thank you for saving my life, but not at the expense of yours.”

Kamijou took her hand. “Fukiyose. At the hospital, a Nun, a little girl, barely fourteen years old, threw herself in front of a poisoned knife, saving my life. She died in my arms. I couldn’t save her. Mikoto died because I made the wrong decision and didn’t go to her in time. If I die saving someone’s life, it’s only fair.”

“Kamijou,” she said sadly. They heard people coming down the hall, so she took her hand back.

“You asshole,” said Tsuchimikado. “You made Maika cry.”

“Another one on my long list of people I have to apologize to.”

“You better!”

“Class attention, rise for announcements. No announcements today. Greet the teacher. Be seated.”

“Good morning class,” Komoe-sensei said, “We will start the morning with a special exercise brought about by recent events. Pull out some paper, you have one hour to write a three-hundred-word essay on “My Life and Why It Should be Precious to Me.”

*Groan*

“Kamijou, we hate you!”

“Such misfortune.”

Kamijou felt someone pat him on his head, he looked behind him and it was Shirai who had struggled to her feet before collapsing back on her chair. She smiled a half smile at him and then started writing.

Lunchtime came and Kamijou remembered that he had taken all the extra work in his school case, so he just grabbed his case and took it out to the courtyard, before anyone could say anything to him. He sat down and bent to his work. If he had looked up he would have seen the two Sisters looking down at him for the whole lunch period. When the bell rang, Kamijou made his way back to the class, dropping the work off on Sensei’s desk and sliding into his seat just in time. 

He missed the looks the Sisters were giving him. Index took his hand and gave it a squeeze before letting go and paying attention again. The Sisters saw this and looked at each other.

The day ended and Kamijou packed up to go. He turned to make arrangements with Shirai to take her with him when he heard, “Savior Misaka 10032 wishes to ask you a question.”

Kamijou looked at Tsuchimikado: “Did Tsuchimikado detect any verbalizations just now inquires Kamijou.”

“No Tsuchimikado has continued to hear nothing Kamijou as usual Tsuchimikado reports with great sadness and disappointment.”

Kamijou then turned his back on the Sisters who looked at each other in dismay, having just had their words flung back at them. Fukiyose looked on in shock as did Index. Index tugged on Kamijou’s shirt. He ignored her as well. Kamijou walked out of the room with Shirai, without looking back. He did close the door behind him.

Misaka 11420 and 10032 each had a tear trickling down their faces. Fukiyose looked at them both as did Tsuchimikado. “What did you expect?” asked Tsuchimikado, “You shit all over him and now, when you deign to let him back into your good graces, you thought he would just come running? He loved you. *PAST* tense. When someone is going through what that guy is going through, you need to have sympathy, empathy, love, be willing to give him time to deal with his emotions.”

Tsuchimikado was working himself into an epic rant. 

“Boo hoo hoo, Kamijou didn’t come out of his depression fast enough for me! I’m going to punish him because he didn’t call me. Never fucking mind that he was trying to protect you from his bad mood so he wouldn’t make you feel bad or say something to you that would hurt your feelings, because he’s just that nice a guy! No, it’s all about you! Thank the gods he found out what you two were like soon enough to avoid a mistake!”

And Tsuchimikado slammed out of the room again.

The two Sisters were holding hands. Fukiyose felt sorry for them. She realized they weren’t really mean or cruel, just…inexperienced. The classroom had emptied out. She took the Sisters and told them, “Girls, sit down over here and we are going to talk. You might still be able to salvage this, but you need to hurry and you need to work hard. Do you still love Kamijou?”

“Misaka 11420 and…”

“Misaka 10032 love Savior with all “

“Their hearts as he has done so much for the Sisters even”

“After the Sisters were grotesquely disfigured.”

“Then here’s what you are going to do…”

“Shirai…”

“Please call me Kuroko.”

“Only if you call me Touma.”

“Deal.”

“Kuroko, are you going to be fine going off alone with me?”

“Why wouldn’t I be, Touma?”

“No reason, I guess.”

“Where are we going?”

“I hope you don’t mind, but I thought we would go to my apartment and I would make dinner for us both.”

“That sounds nice, Touma, Mikoto…*sniff* told me about your cooking skills. A home cooked meal sounds wonderful.”

They were dropped off at his building and he helped Shirai out of the car. “Kuroko, it’s a bit of a walk, would you be insulted if I carried you?”

Shirai blushed a little. “No, I’m still weak and doing physical therapy. But I wouldn’t mind. I am tired today.”

Kamijou swooped her up into a Princess carry, with Shirai holding her sticks across her body, and carried her onto the elevator, and then into his apartment. He gently set her down on his sofa and showed her where the small bathroom was. “Would you like a juice, tea, coffee?”

“Juice, please.”

Kamijou brought her a juice. “OK, bear with me while I do some prep work. Once I start the marinade, I can sit and chat for a while.”

Ten minutes later he was on the couch next to Shirai with an iced coffee.

“So.”

“So.”

“I’ve accepted Sissy is…dead, Touma.”

“We were all worried about how you saw her after we all saw her die.”

Shirai rubbed her head. “I don’t know, but I’ve been wanting…no, needing to talk to someone about it and was hoping it could be you. You seem to take anything strange calmly.”

Kamijou shrugged. 

Shirai leaned forward to Kamijou on the sofa. “Touma, she was real…except when she wasn’t.”

“Huh?”

“When she visited me in the ICU, she was shimmering and sometimes see-through. I thought I was hallucinating, but it was too real. She told me she would keep her promise for our trip. She told me that you all would tell me she was dead, but she wasn’t really. But I think she meant she wasn’t dead for *me*.”

Touma nodded.

“I never saw her come in or leave the ICU, but she was there. Then I didn’t see her again for a long while until I got a voicemail on my cell saying that she was picking me up on a certain day and time from the Rehab place and just to be ready. She would take care of clothes and everything.”

“We never thought to check your voicemail.”

“I deleted it anyhow.”

“Did it sound like her real voice?”

“Exactly.”

“What happened then?”

“The bus pulled up, Sissy jumped out, pushed my wheel chair onto the bus and we took off. While the bus was driving us to the train station, Sissy did my disguise with the makeup and costume and then did hers. She messed with the cameras everywhere so no one could spot us. We made it to our hideaway with no trouble.”

“Hang on, let me make dinner really quick, we can eat here.”

Kamijou took everything he had prepped and made a fast stir-fry with lots of rice, hot tea, and a soup and laid it out on a table next to the sofa. They both started eating and Shirai made yummy noises, indicating she was really enjoying the meal. After they finished, Kamijou collected all the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. He brought more tea to the table and sat down next to Shirai again.

“After you arrived what did you do?”

Shirai took his hands in hers. “First Sissy told me everything that had happened, she even showed me the video of you saving my life.”

She squeezed his hands.

“She told me about your…attempt, the confessions, the magic, Uiharu dying, everything. Even the Level 6 and saving Index. You all went through a lot for me, Touma.”

Shirai was still holding his hands. “Touma, I made your life hell, prevented you from realizing your love with Mikoto. Why did you try so hard to save me?”

“Because it was the right thing to do. Because you were Biribiri’s friend. Because you deserved to have a smile on your face.”

“Misaka said you would say that.”

“Was she really there, Kuroko?”

“Oh yes. We finally made love, Touma, after all this time. It was hard overcoming her body shyness and fear of being touched, but after that we had a week of passion that I always dreamed of.”

Shirai’s eyes were far away. Kamijou was…jealous…of a ghost…

“Kuroko, I don’t mean to doubt you, but are you sure it wasn’t a Sister or a hallucination?”

“Very, Touma. Towards the end, Misaka was sad that you couldn’t be there, but she said this was her final gift to me. That was when she told me she was really dead and just ‘settling her debts’.”

“Wow! How did you handle that?”

Shirai wriggled on the sofa until she was leaning on Kamijou. “I cried, I begged, I was hysterical.”

“What, what did she say?”

“Touma, this is really hard for me, please hold me, I have not been able to talk to anyone about this. Not even my therapist.”

Kamijou put his arms around Shirai. She was so tiny it felt like he could wrap them around her twice. She laid her head on his chest and held his hand. When she spoke, she was almost whispering.

“’Kuroko, RailGun is dead. The body is gone, this is only a memory so cherish it.’ But, Touma, her body was real, real!”

“Did she disappear?”

“No, she put on my makeup and costume and hers too. Got us to the train and we boarded and left. I fell asleep and when I woke up she had disappeared from the train! I never saw her again.”

Shirai started to cry. Kamijou picked her up and moved her to his lap and held her to his chest while she cried her heart out. He said reassuring things to her, stroked her back, and tried to comfort her. 

“I miss her so much, Touma!”

“Me too, Kuroko, me too. We’re two broken people, aren’t we?”

“I cheated you Touma! The two of you could have been so happy! I was so jealous that she wanted you, not me!”

“Kuroko…”

“How can you be so forgiving? I kept you apart. You could have had a great relationship if not for me…”

“It’s done, Kuroko. She’s gone. I forgive you. You did what you thought was right to protect her virtue and innocence. I forgive you.”

Shirai turned her head and looked him in the eyes like she was seeing him in a new light. She leaned her head forward and kissed him on the lips. Kamijou was surprised, but kissed her back, gently and sweetly. This continued for a while, then the kisses became more serious, more passionate. Then, Shirai shyly slid her hand inside Kamijou’s shirt and tweaked his nipple. 

Kamijou was shocked, but took this as a clue and slowly slide his hand up inside Shirai’s blouse and played with her small breasts, getting her to gasp into his mouth. After a few more minutes, Kamijou stood up, holding Shirai in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked to his bedroom. He opened the door and looked at Shirai. She nodded, so he carried her in and closed the door.

Another night with several hours less sleep than he planned. The alarm rang and Kamijou woke up to a room that looked bomb-struck: clothing was thrown everywhere. Shirai was sleeping on top of him, with her legs wrapped around his right leg. He rubbed her back to wake her up. “Good morning Kuroko.”

“Kamijou-sama.”

“Not to be embarrassing, but will you need help with the shower?”

“If we could take one together, it would be easier for me, Touma.”

He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. “I’ll give you a little privacy, let me know when you are ready for the shower.”

“Two minutes,” she replied.

Kamijou quickly gathered all her clothes from around the room. When he knocked on the door and she said she was ready, he entered the bathroom. “I’ll run your uniform on Refresh so you can wear it again with no issues,” he said.

“Thanks!”

Kamijou loaded up the machine and started it. He carried Shirai into the shower, got it running at a comfortable temperature. “Tell me what you need me to do.”

“Just hold me up and wash my back.”

Ten minutes later, mission accomplished and Kamijou dried her off.

“You have gentle hands, Touma.”

He carried her back to the bed and went to get her uniform. “I couldn’t find your bra.”

Shirai was a little red. “I don’t really need one so I don’t always wear one.”

“Do you need help dressing?” Touma asked blushing.

“Just my shoes and skirt.”

Kamijou quickly dressed himself while Shirai got dressed. He helped her with her skirt and shoes. He then carried her to the table and made them breakfast.

“Sissy told me this might happen,” Shirai said.

“Do you regret it? Are you mad?”

“Not at all. You?”

“I’m worried.”

“Don’t be, Sissy’s warning made me prepare.”

“Well, I, well that too, but I’m more worried about us, I want to be friends, I can’t lose any more friends.”

Shirai laughed a little, “Friends with benefits.”

Kamijou cracked a smile.

“Touma, I’m not doing this to substitute for Sissy, don’t think that. Last night was…a surprise, but a happy one. You’re…the first boy I’ve ever been with. Sissy told me about the Harem and you trying to make up your mind.”

Kamijou winced internally since he knew about her hidden trauma. “Shirai, let’s see how things go, but I feel lucky to be your first and your friend.”

Shirai leaned over and kissed him. “Me too.”

Kamijou cleaned up, made her a lunch, and carried her downstairs to the car. They rode together in companiable silence to school. When the car pulled up, Misaka 9982 was waiting with an impassive face. She helped Shirai from the car, looked at Kamijou and said, “Greetings Savior from Misaka Broken.” She then helped Shirai into the school without another word.

“Well, that was awkward,” Kamijou thought to himself as he started walking into the campus. He hadn’t made it ten steps before he was grabbed from behind.

“Touma! Do we still have our meeting tonight?” Index asked excitedly.

“Yes, my favorite Nun, we do. We will start at four; I assume Stiyl and Kanzaki will be there?”

“Yes, Touma.”

“Good.”

Kamijou continued on to the classroom with Index walking next to him. He could tell she wanted to tell him something, but was having trouble bringing it up. He walked in, sat down, and pulled out his makeup work. Index stood in front of his desk and looked at him with her big, green eyes.

“Touma,” she said quietly, “The Sisters called me last night.”

“Um hum.” Kamijou kept working.

“They’re very sad.”

“Uh huh.”

“They said you were cruel to them yesterday.”

Kamijou stopped his writing for a moment, he never lifted his head from his papers. “All I did, Index, was repeat their own words back to them.” He then resumed writing.

Index stared at him. Unbeknownst to both of them, Fukiyose was in the doorway to the classroom, watching.

“My Touma would never hurt anyone like that; he was always kind and gentle about other people’s feelings.”

Kamijou’s pencil stopped moving. He said softly, “Maybe your Touma had his heart broken one too many times, sweet Index, and he stopped giving a damn about girls who try to hurt him.” He then started back to work, never looking up.

Index’s hands flew to her mouth, she stared for a moment at Kamijou and then ran from the room, pushing Fukiyose out of her way. Fukiyose slowly made her way to Kamijou’s desk. He looked up at her. “Well, I’m waiting for my punch for that.”

“No, Kamijou,” she said sadly, “Much as I would like to, I think you needed to say it, even though I know you didn’t mean it.”

Kamijou rubbed his eyes. “I’m that transparent?”

“No, you’re that caring; that you would not be so cruel.”

“Truth is, I do feel that way, Fukiyose-senpai. It kind of slipped out. I just didn’t mean to say out loud or to Index.”

“Go find her and bring her back for class, Kamijou. She’s probably in the Chapel.”

“We have a Chapel?!”

Kamijou followed the map Fukiyose drew for him to the tiny Interfaith Chapel room and could hear crying from inside. He quietly opened the door and saw Index praying with tears on her face. He made his way next to her and got on his knees, clapped his hands, and began to pray too.

Index’s eyes popped open and saw her Touma actually praying, something she had never seen before. She waited until he finished and clapped his hands again. “Touma? You were praying?”

“I was asking the gods to give me the strength and patience that a certain Nun I know possesses to help me be a better person and make me appreciate life more.”

Kamijou found himself knocked over from his kneeling position by a crying, kissing Nun. “My Touma! I knew that wasn’t you speaking before!”

“It was, Index. You caught me at a low point. I am so sorry I said that to you.”

“I forgive you, Touma. But can you please try to forgive the Sisters?”

“I don’t know Index…I’m hurting right now…They really broke my heart…”

“Touma!”

“Let’s go, before we are really late, Index.”

Index pouted the whole way back to the classroom. They arrived five minutes late and Komoe-sensei was not amused.

“Where have my two wayward students been? Do I need to show the Emergency Sex Education Training film again?”

“AUGH!” the entire class screamed. 

Kamijou bowed low to the teacher. “No, sensei, I insulted Index terribly this morning by accident, causing her to be upset, and I ran after to her deliver my abject apologies and return her to class.”

All the girls, “Ohhhhhhhh…”

“Such a gentleman, Kamijou. Is this true, Index?”

“Yes Sensei, he even prayed to his gods for forgiveness in the Chapel with me.”

“We have a Chapel?!” the entire class, but for three.

“OK, seats everyone. Let us begin.”

Lunchtime came and Kamijou again went outside before the Sisters could even begin to turn their desks around. Kamijou was working when twin shadows fell over his work. He looked up and saw double. Namely Misakas 11420 and 10032 staring at him. They sat down on either side of him. Misaka 10032 took away his pencil and Misaka 11420 took away his papers.

“Misaka 11420 and”

“Misaka 10032 wish to speak with Savior”

“without interruption Misaka 11420 states firmly.”

“Both Misakas are deeply ashamed”

“of how poorly Misakas have treated the one man”

“who gave Misakas 11420 and 10032 nothing but”

“unconditional love and support when both Misakas”

“were disfigured and at the lowest points in their lives”

“and filled with despair, grief, and thoughts of rejection.”

“Yet Savior came and made both Misaka 11420”

“and Misaka 10032 feel like complete and desirable”

“girls whom he would happily court and love.”

“Yet when Savior fell into similar feelings”

“of anguish and despair the Sisters foolishly”

“treated him poorly, failed to support him in his”

“time of need and instead rejected him in a misguided attempt to punish him”

“for failing to be perfect.”

“This has now led Savior to reject both Sisters”

“Whose hearts are breaking as they realize their loss.”

“Savior, please forgive Misaka 11420 and Misaka 10032”

“for their juvenile behavior and allow them space in your heart one last time!”

Kamijou blinked. This was the longest speech he had ever heard from any Sister…or pair of Sisters. He looked at their faces. Their eyes were actually tearing up. He looked up at the classroom window and thought he saw a flash of white ducking down.

“So, you want Kamijou to allow you another chance to hurt him and break his heart again?”

“No! Misaka 10032 replies in anguish. Misakas want a chance to prove Sisters will never again break Savior’s heart.”

“Misaka 11420 agrees and wants a chance to see if Misaka 11420 will be the mate that Kamijou presents with a ring.”

“I never really stopped loving either of you, but I thought you both had stopped loving me. Then, we you said those horrible things to me in class, I was sure of it.”

“Savior!”

“Savior!”

“OK, important question. Who am I going to kiss first?”

Some of the class had been peeping out the window to see what would happen between Kamijou and the Sisters, with play-by-play action being described back to the rest of the room. Suddenly, “The Sisters are fighting!” and there was a mad rush to the windows. The two Sisters were exchanging a rapid series of punches and chops, but were both blocking them equally well, while Kamijou tried to stay out of the way. Finally, Kamijou jumped in between the Sisters and said something that stopped the fighting and calm returned.

“Enough! Misakas stop, I know how we will do this. Come sit down,” Kamijou said.

Both girls sat down again. “Misaka 10032, you were the first to declare your love for me, so…”

*smootch*

“Misaka 11420, your turn.”

*smootch*

The bell rang ending lunch time, so the group went back inside. Index ran up to Kamijou and hugged him without saying a word.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Index, Fukiyose, and Kamijou shared his car to the Tower. They arrived and Kamijou noticed the security was much heavier. Their badges were scanned and thoroughly checked before passing them through. They went up to the offices and split up with Kamijou and Index going to his and Fukiyose heading to hers to prep for the meeting. Kamijou again asking Suzanne to order dinner for everyone.

Stiyl and Kanzaki were passed up a little later and everyone joined together in Kamijou’s office for the meeting.

“We’ve identified the building we want, Kamijou-sama,” Stiyl said. “It was the one you thought we would like the most, so good eye.”

“Please drop the honorifics, they’re embarrassing,” Kamijou said. “We’ve known each other long enough, shed blood together, drop it, OK?”

“As you wish, ‘boy’,” Stiyl said with a grin.

Kanzaki and Index just smiled as Fukiyose looked at the two men. 

“Don’t worry,” Kanzaki assured her, “This is the best they have ever gotten along. Be amazed there has been no property damage.”

Fukiyose nodded and then smiled.

Kanzaki then looked at Kamijou. “What was with your most recent outbreak of stupidity?”

“Not you too!”

“I had to slap him. Hard!” Fukiyose said.

“I…punished him too!” Index said, blushing.

“I still have people I have to apologize to,” Kamijou admitted.

“Where was your security, boy?”

“Well…”

“He has none,” said Fukiyose bluntly.

“Were you born stupid, boy, or did you work at it?” asked Stiyl angrily.

“Don’t yell at me! If someone wants me, they can have me! I will *NOT* have another *GODDAMNED* Sister Angelene on my conscience!!” screamed Kamijou.

A dark silence fell on the room.

“Touma,” said Index softly.

Kamijou stood up. “NO! NON-NEGOTIABLE! If I see an Amakusan, Nun, or Sister trying to bodyguard me…I’ll resign and leave the city. You will never see me again; I’ll make sure of it. You know you can’t track me through your ‘Special Means’.”

They stared at him in shock.

Kanzaki tried, “Kamijou, you are a special person to so many of us. We can’t afford to lose you and the hope you…”

“No means no. Don’t try me. Her last words haunt me as much as Worst’s. Do you know what she said as she died in my arms after saving my life?! ‘I’m sorry…Kamijou…I still haven’t repaid’”

Kamijou’s face was so red it looked like it would explode.

“If I live a thousand years I can’t pay off my karmic debt for Sister Angelene’s death! NO!”

He sat down again and put his face in his hands. Index moved to him and put her arms around him and hugged him.

“Touma.”

“I’m sorry everyone, my apologies, but I see Sister Angelene’s face in my dreams almost every night…her’s and Biribiri’s. I know you mean well, but, if it’s a choice between someone else and me, you know what I will choose. Don’t try me, don’t think I won’t notice. Let’s continue the meeting. Please.”

“Um, well, um, as I said. The one you thought we would like, is the best.”

“OK, Suzanne, can you bring that file up on the big monitor, please? Thanks. I took the liberty of having the City Architects run some drafts of floor plans for you. These are rough, but the beauty of them is that we are using a new tech of motile walls that can be reconfigured by your computers to literally redesign each floor as you need to.”

Suzanne demonstrated how the system would work on the big screen.

“Here is how we can set up your perimeter security using live and automated defenses, along with space for your ‘special services’ that you bring,” Kamijou said with a wry smile. “The building is already ‘hardened’ against terrorism attacks and we can also protect against electronic spying with some simple upgrades. Adding a backup generator is also easy and the building has its own wind turbine.”

“How much input do we have on design and security?” Kanzaki asked. 

“One hundred percent,” Kamijou answered with a surprised tone. “It’s your building! What I am showing you are just suggestions of easy and efficient ways to do things.”

“How long do you think it will take to do build out?” asked Stiyl.

“Depends on what you want, maybe six months, tops. Meanwhile, you can take a floor here for now. Are you planning on using the Embassy as residences too? It won’t add any extra time, really.”

“Yes, but probably dormitory style, with communal kitchen, dining, and bathrooms.”

“How do you want to handle design?”

“What you showed us is an excellent start, I think we will have our experts work with your people to make the final design.”

“OK, let’s break for dinner, ‘Mr. Ambassador’, ‘Ms. Ambassador‘.”

Kanzaki snarked as Stiyl glared at Kamijou.

As they were eating dinner, Kamijou casually asked Stiyl, “So, who can you recommend I contact at the Roman Orthodox Church to open peace negotiations with?”

Stiyl started choking on his dinner, requiring Kanzaki to smack his back a few times.

“Boy, there are better ways to try to kill me than that.”

Index looked frightened. “Touma, you are not serious.”

“Serious as a heart attack. It needs to be done; how many times have they attacked Academy City, especially our friend Kazakiri?”

“Kamijou, they want nothing more than to kill you and/or steal your right hand.”

“All the more reason to make peace.”

“Cardinal Pietro Yogdis, he is reported to be reasonable and fair.”

“Suzanne, see if we can find a way to make contact with him, please, sometime in the next week.”

“On it, Kamijou.”

After more small talk, they finished dinner.

“OK, Ms. ‘Deputy Director of Operations’ this is now your first project. You will work with ‘Big Red’ over there. Develop a budget, building plans, security, wish list, etc. Do you both think you can have a preliminary in a week?”

Stiyl and Fukiyose looked at each other and then nodded.

“OK, if you need more time, please let me know. I would like regular updates too. Fukiyose, Suzanne. I need to meet privately with these three now about something personal, if you don’t mind.”

They both nodded, gathered their things and exited.

Kamijou looked at the three mages. “I had an interesting meeting with Shirai yesterday about Misaka…or her spirit…” Kamijou then went on to tell them what Shirai had told him, minus the sexual aspects between Shirai and Misaka.

“It does not sound like a yūrei,” Index said. “It does sound like what Shirai said that Misaka said, she had something she needed to finish, her promise to Shirai.”

“I agree,” said Stiyl. “It was a little strange, but not out of the realm of possibilities. Misaka was a very strong spirited girl.”

“Kamijou, are you all right?” asked Kanzaki with concern.

“No, I’m not. Not really. I still am in shock, I still can’t believe she is gone, and I’m jealous that Shirai got to be with her, even if it was her ghost. Isn’t that stupid?”

“No, it’s human, Kamijou,” answered Kanzaki sadly.

Index stared at Kanzaki, speaking to Kanzaki with her eyes. Kanzaki subtly shook her head ‘no’.

“Thank you all for the meeting and for listening to the info. I apologize for my outburst, but I am serious about that.”

“Understood, boy”

Heavily armed troops escorted Kamijou and Index to his car. Same with Fukiyose and her car. They arrive at his building and head up. Sitting on the ground, in front of the door, is a Sister with a crutch. 

“Misaka 10032?” said Kamijou.

She raised her head. “Savior!” She struggled to get to her feet, but Kamijou ran over and helped her up.

He opened the door, he and Index helped Misaka 10032 into the apartment and onto the sofa. “Thank you Misaka 10032 says with gratitude.”

“Why are you here Imouto?” Kamijou asked. “Are you hungry? I’m going to make Index a snack.”

“Misaka 10032 is here because she won the coin toss with Misaka 11420 and has claimed tonight as Misaka 10032’s night with Savior. Misakas are jealous because Index has already claimed her night with Savior.”

Index turned crimson. “How do you know that, Misaka 10032?” she cried.

“Misaka 10032 replies that all of your actions around Savior have changed in the past forty-eight hours, indicating a greater degree of physical intimacy. Misakas wish to use the joint dating clause established prior to Big Sister’s demise Misaka 10032 states hoping that Savior will not reject her hideous disfigured body.”

“Imouto…”

“Tooooouuuummmmaaaaa!”

“No biting!”

“Go make us a snack while I talk with Misaka 10032.”

Kamijou scampered into the kitchen while sat next to Misaka 10032 on the sofa and started speaking with her in a low voice.

“Such misfortune.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now we know what happened with Kuroko...sort of...
> 
> Kamijou is working hard at his new job, but oh dear... Meet with the Catholics with no bodyguards?
> 
> And he still has to do the apology tour...
> 
> Good luck getting the Sisters to back off on guarding him...
> 
> OK, looking forward to the hate mail! LOL I think maybe two more deaths...I mean chapters to go...


	49. It is sometimes an appropriate response to reality to go insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another hefty chapter with a lot going on.
> 
> Warnings: lemons, fighting, psychological trauma
> 
> Still not my anime or characters, although the ever popular Ianuaria makes a brief appearance.
> 
> I hope everyone finds this chapter interesting. You know how to comment by now and tell me what you think.
> 
> I forgot an attribution!! Bad author! No author cookie!! Chapter title is a quote from the legendary Philip K Dick, arguably the founder of the modern Cyberpunk Genre of Science Fiction. I apologize for my error.

Stiyl looked around the room at the group. It was quite the mix: the Amakusans, Nuns, and Sisters were all gathered together for the first time since Misaka’s death in one place. It was a sobering sight. Saten had somehow found out about the meeting and insisted on coming and had brought Uiharu with her in her wheelchair.

“We have all seen the reports.”

Nods around the room.

“It appears that this was just a random lunatic and not an organized effort against Kamijou. We were lucky,” Stiyl continued. “The boy is mule stubborn and refuses our assistance.”

“He said that he will disappear forever if he even senses that any of us are attempting to bodyguard him,” Kanzaki told the group, “and I believe he truly means that. Sister Angelene’s death haunts him.”

“But even Sister Lucia said she forgave him, that it wasn’t his fault!” cried Sister Orsola.

“He hasn’t forgiven himself,” said Stiyl.

Group sigh.

“Do you really think he would notice us if we worked under glamours or from a distance?” asked an Amakusan.

Sister Agnese spoke, “He has an uncanny ability to find the hidden.”

“You all have not heard the worst news; he plans to meet with the Roman Orthodox Church to try to negotiate a peace treaty.”

Pandemonium.

“Without bodyguards? He’ll be killed!”

“They’ll crucify him as an example to others!”

“We’ll never find his body!”

“Can we have him committed for being insane?”

“They'll burn him at the stake!”

Sister Agnese looked at Stiyl and Kanzaki. “What about kidnapping him ourselves and turning him over to the Royal Family? They could handle him.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Stiyl replied, “and don’t think I haven’t thought about it…”

“How can we protect someone who doesn’t want our help and seems to have a death wish?” asked Sister Orsola sadly.

“Oid loik to toik his boney arse over moi knee wid me paddle!” said Ianuaria.

“That would only make him surer he was right,” laughed Stiyl.

“He’s afraid,” said Saten softly.

The room got quiet.

“That boy fears nothing,” said Kanzaki.

“Your wrong,” said Uiharu. “He fears someone being hurt or dying because of him. He would rather die or be torn apart before letting that happen.”

“How many times have you seen him throw himself into harm’s way to save a friend or even someone he doesn’t know, to save them from injury?” Saten said.

“Every time,” a soft voice said from within the group. 

“He’ll even do it to redeem someone who is trying to kill him,” said Sister Agnese sadly.

Deep sigh from the group.

“He won’t let anyone volunteer to protect him from any of our groups,” said Itsuwa, “It’s hopeless.”

Uiharu shifted uncomfortably in her wheelchair. “Wait a minute, say that again, Itsuwa?”

“Uh, he won’t let anyone volunteer to protect him from any of our groups?”

“That’s brilliant!” Uiharu whispered. “Oh God, Saten please! My back, cramp!”

Saten quickly picked Little Uiharu up out of her chair and carried her to the nearest sofa, which was rapidly vacated. Saten laid Uiharu face down and started massaging her lower back. Ianuaria came over; “Wot’s wrong Lassies?”

“She won’t take her pain meds anymore and won’t let me do healing spells for the pain, Ianuaria,” Saten said almost crying with frustration.

“Let me look for a minum, Missie.”

Ianuaria put her hands on Uiharu’s back then ran them up her spine and down her legs. “ƢƦƼƘƵ!” she said.

“Oh! OH! So good!” Uiharu was almost crying from relief.

“Oim comin’ home wiv you two tonoit.”

“Thank you, Ianuaria.”

Saten helped Uiharu sit up on the sofa. “Listen, we can’t help Touma, because he’s a stubborn ass who’s afraid of losing any more of us volunteers, right?”

Everyone nodded. 

“Baldrick, I have a cunning plan!”

The Brits all groaned.

Saten face palmed. “I should have never let you watch that series.”

“Let me make a phone call to get this rolling.”

Kamijou brought a snack of rice balls stuffed with pickled herring, pickled mackerel, or smoked salmon to the table with Ponzu dipping sauce and a big pot of tea. He sat down and realized the two girls were looking at him like a wolf looked at a lost lamb. 

“Let’s not do anything rash to poor Kamijou who just brought a nice snack to the table…” Kamijou all but whined.

“Misaka 10032 and Friend Index were discussing logistics Savior as the group will need a schedule to ensure fair use of Savior’s time and energy Misaka 10032 reports.”

“Touma, we will need to have a meeting with everyone to agree to how we will do this because we all want to be with you, to comfort you and to be with you.”

“Everyone?”

“Misaka 10032 reports that Misaka 11420 agrees and is willing to include Friend Shirai if Savior desires. Misaka 10032 also wishes to include Friend Shirai if Savior desires Misaka 10032 reports.”

Kamijou slowly turned his head towards the Danger Zone. Index merely looked at him with her big green eyes impassively. “Touma, you thought girls wouldn’t know?”

Kamijou hung his head in shame. “I actually was going to tell you.”

Index patted his head. “I know; you are too honest, Touma. You and she had a shared love, this was fated.”

“Misaka 11420 already discussed the situation with Friend Shirai, Misaka 10032 reports and Friend Shirai is interested, but unsure of the Logistics.”

“Girls, it’s late, this Kamijou is tired, but still wants to be everything Imouto has been dreaming of, so we can discuss the rest of this another time, please?”

The last of the snack disappeared into Index’s mouth, with a smile. She stood up, kissed Kamijou and Misaka 10032, and disappeared into her room.

“Savior does not have to humor Misaka 10032 anymore. Misaka 10032 has disconnected from Misaka 11420, so if Savior wishes to reject her with no consequences…OOP!”

Kamijou had grabbed Imouto, picked her up in a Princess carry, covered her mouth with his in a fiery kiss as he carried her to his bedroom. There was a moment’s pause while he tried to figure out how to open the door without dropping Imouto, but she solved it by opening it for him. He then carried her inside and gently laid her on the bed. He went back and closed the door, turned out all but one small light, and told her, “I hope I do not disappoint you, Little Imouto.”

He then began covering her with kisses as he gently took off her clothes…

Kamijou and the girls arrived at school in his car the next morning, and went inside. As he was walking down the hall, he received a text from Suzanne. 

[“Boss has called a meeting for you and your whole staff today at four PM in his office. I have contacted them all and received confirmations.”]

[“Did he say why?”]

[“No Sir, only it was important.”]

[“Thank you, if Misaka-sama hasn’t ordered in dinner, then please do so, I might as well have a full staff meeting since we will all be there.”]

[“Done.”]

Kamijou walked into the classroom and Misaka 11420 was there, waiting for him…with her blouse unbuttoned daringly.

“Good morning Savior says Misaka 11420 leaning forward to provide a peak at her hidden plumage.”

Kamijou blushed. Suddenly music started to play… “Whatever Lola wants! Lola gets!” and Misaka 11420 started dancing seductively towards Kamijou.

“MIII, MIII, Misaka 11420! Highly inappropriate for school!” Kamijou stammered.

Misaka 11420 responded by grabbing his head and giving him a kiss that lit his toes on fire. She then licked his ear and whispered, “Tonight is Misaka 11420’s turn Misaka 11420 states in antici…pation.” She then pushed Kamijou into his seat and the music stopped.

“Oh. My. God.” said Fukiyose.

“Please don’t kill me, I was an innocent victim!’ cried Kamijou.

“When I told the Sisters they needed to win your love back, that wasn’t what I expected,” Fukiyose replied.

“Uh, Misaka 11420 has always been a little ahead of the curve with the Sisters…”

“Kamijou, what is with the sudden meeting?”

“It’s a mystery to me. Maybe there is an urgent project that needs doing? We’re all being called in.”

His phone vibrated.

[“Touma? What is the emergency? I will be there, of course! Misaki”]

[“I don’t know, can’t be a disaster or we would be there now.”]

[“OK. Prepare to face my wrath for your behavior as well.”]

[“Please take a number and step in line…”]

Kamijou caught a flash of light off a distant roof of the gym and went to the window to look. He shaded is eyes, but saw nothing else. He spun around and looked for Misaka 11420, but she had left the room. He pulled out his stone and activated it.

“What is it boy?”

“I just saw a flash of light from the roof of the gym, I’m getting ready to leave.”

“STOP! It wasn’t us; I swear to you. The Nuns and Amakusans have all been told to pull back and leave you without surveillance. We are honoring your wish to not have us volunteer to guard you anymore.”

Kamijou looked at the stone. “All right. I believe you. I just realized I didn’t tell the Sisters; I will fix that now.”

“Don’t bother, I took the liberty of doing that for you. They are…upset with you.”

“I’m sure.”

“Misaka 19054 said to tell you, ‘Be grateful Last Order is asleep, because when Last Order wakes up there will be Hell to pay.’”

Kamijou sighed. “Thanks for the warning.”

“Nice knowing you.” Stiyl disconnected.

The Sisters came in with Index and Shirai. Kamijou immediately walked over to them. “Is one of your Sisters over on the Gym roof?”

Blank stares. “No Savior Misaka 10032 replies, the Network states that Misakas 11420 and Misaka 10032 are the only Sisters currently within 300 meters of you. They cannot detect Misaka 9982.”

“What is wrong, Touma?”

“I saw a flash on the gym roof and thought…”

Misaka 9982 knocked him to the ground and then knocked Index and Shirai down as well as Misakas 11420 and 10032 raced to the window, with 11420 pulling high-powered binoculars from her bag and Misaka 10032 assembling a sniper rifle from hers.

“Misaka 10032 asks the class to please lie safely on the floor immediately.”

The class, well aware of what had happened the other night, dropped immediately.

“Don’t you *DARE* call in any other Sisters! I mean it!” came the muffled shout from Kamijou on the floor. He had crawled over and put his body over the top of Index and Shirai.

“Apologies Savior but Last Order dispatched Accelerator.”

“No!”

“There at two o’clock Sister.”

“Misaka 10032 sees it also Sister.”

“No clear target Misaka 11420 states.”

“Misaka 10032 holds fire no clear target.”

“Anti-Skill notified, Chief Yomikawa dispatched to classroom Misaka 11420 states.”

“Last Order reports Accelerator arriving, hold fire Misaka 11420 states.”

“Holding fire Misaka 10032 agrees.”

The door to the room slid open and Yomikawa, in her green track suit, came in with her big shield in front of her and raced to the window next to the girls. “Show me.”

“Misaka 11420 gives Yomikawa-sama the alternate binoculars and indicates an area at two o’clock adjacent to the chimney on the gym rooftop.”

“Misaka 10032 reports positive sighting of Accelerator landing in target area, holding fire.”

“Misaka 11420 reports apparent minor skirmish.”

Kamijou’s phone rang, so he answered on speaker.

“Fucking hero waking me up for two goddamned kids drinking beer and smoking weed on the gym roof. Tsch!”

“Thank you Accelerator!” Yomikawa said pleasantly. “Can you hold them for the time it takes me to come there?”

“Yes, ‘Mom’, although they may need a change of underwear…”

“Thank you Accelerator,” Kamijou said, “I appreciate your coming to protect the school.”

“Fuck that! If you got shot, the midget would cut me off and make my life hell.”

“Yeah, you’re one of my best friends too.”

“Come here and say that to my face you bast…”

Kamijou clicked off the phone with a smile. He then stood up and helped Index up and then picked Shirai up and put her in her seat. He looked around the room. “Anyone hurt?”

“Anyone hurt?! Anyone hurt?! You! You insensitive monster! We’re all scared for you! And you ask if we’re hurt? We’re scared that you might get hurt!” 

*SLAP!*

“Himegami?”

The quietest girl in the school started crying and ran from the room. Fukiyose looked at him with pity in her eyes. “I’m not even going to hit you, because I think she did a better job with what she said.” Then she chased out after Himegami.

Yomikawa looked at him.

“Don’t even. I’m not letting my friends volunteer to die for me. Never again.”

Yomikawa patted his head. “I’ll get some more Anti-Skill patrols here.” And she left to go pick up the truants.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully except for Kamijou apologizing profusely and repeatedly to Himegami, who just kept blushing more and more.

Kamijou told Misaka 11420 to just go to the apartment with Index, as he didn’t know he would be arriving, but they could eat the prepared food from the fridge or order something in on Index’s card. “Don’t worry Savior Index and Misaka 11420 will have much to discuss Misaka 11420 assures Savior.”

Sweat drop.

As the group approached the school gates and the cars, a new danger appeared in front of Kamijou in the form of a small, ten-year-old girl, wearing a flowered sundress, who looked a lot like Misaka. A young Misaka.

With an angry face.

The group stopped and Yomikawa pushed him forward towards her and then stepped back.

“Last Order?” Kamijou knelt down so his face was at her level.

*SLAP!*

Then she was crying and jumped into his arms, wanting to be held. He stood up holding her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, just crying on his shoulder. He looked helplessly at the women.

“You brought this on yourself,” Yomikawa told him helpfully.

“Meanie Misaka Misaka declares! Losing you or Accelerator would kill Misaka Misaka! Why won’t you let your friends help you asks Misaka Misaka angrily.”

“Sweet Last Order, because losing one of them or one of them getting hurt saving me, would kill me. I would rather die than have another friend get killed because they volunteered to protect me.” 

“It’s not fair Misaka Misaka cries wanting her Savior to be safe always.”

“Last Order, sometimes life just isn’t fair, or Big Sister would be here holding hands with both of us right now.”

If Kamijou had looked he would have seen tears on everyone’s faces behind him.

“Sweetie, if Yomikawa-sama agrees, you can come to my office and I will see if we can’t find some ice cream for my favorite little girl! Will that bring the smile back to your face?”

“Can Misaka Misaka have two scoops?”

“You can have two scoops.”

“Misaka Misaka is feeling a little better Savior.”

“Last Order, can you do me a favor and also ask all the Sisters?”

“What favor Savior Misaka Misaka asks with interest.”

“I didn’t save Big Sister, Misaka 14901, or Sister Angelene, so please stop calling me ‘Savior’ and just call me Kamijou or Touma.”

Huge gasp from all the Sisters.

“No states Misaka Misaka firmly while grabbing Saviors head and staring into his eyes. Savior saved all the Sisters and Big Sister and that can never be denied says Misaka Misaka with conviction. Savior is Savior. Savior will continue to be Savior, saving those who need it Misaka Misaka in affirmation.”

“Last Order, It hurts me to be called Savior.”

Kamijou was suddenly surrounded by Sisters hugging him. 

“Savior”

“Savior”

“Savior”

They all were murmuring.

“Oh, Kamijou!” trilled Komoe-sensei.

Kamijou cleared his throat. “Ah, ok. I’ll share a car with Fukiyose and Last Order, if you don’t mind Yomikawa-sama. I want my car to take Index home safely, along with Misaka 11420. My driver can pick me up after the meeting.”

This was agreeable, so everyone split up and headed out. Last Order sat next to Kamijou and wouldn’t let go of his hand. She lectured him the whole way about his irresponsible behavior and when he appealed to Fukiyose for help she looked at him and said, “Little Misaka is correct! Why would I argue with her?”

“Misaka Misaka was jealous of your boobies but now really likes you Misaka Misaka has decided!”

Fukiyose actually blushed at that. Kamijou was trying desperately not to smile, chuckle, or show any sign of humor as he knew his face was being inspected by ‘Iron Wall’. Since he was not assaulted, he must have succeeded. They arrived and Kamijou signed Last Order in as his guest and she loved the guest pass she was assigned. Kamijou had already alerted Suzanne to the Ice Cream situation, so she escorted Last Order to Kamijou’s office and a big bowl of Ice Cream.

Kaijou was directed to the conference room where eventually he was joined by the rest of his team: Fukiyose, Konori, Komoe, Yomikawa (who was in Uniform), Shokuhou, and Suzanne. Everyone had laptops and notepads with them as well as soft drinks and coffee. Kamijou was served his favorite canned cold coffee drink by Suzanne, who told him that Last Order was watching Magic Girl in his office and eating Ice Cream.

Misaka-sama came in, dressed as always like a Yakuza. He waved at everyone to stay seated and made his way to the head of the table where he sat down. “OK, I hate boring meetings just as much as the next person, so I won’t take up too much of your time. Kamijou, I’ve been getting the status reports from Suzanne and everything looks good. If anything, you could be more aggressive if you want. I’ve read everyone’s bios and have no issues with your team.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“I do, however, have a huge issue with you.”

“Me, Sir?”

“What the hell if wrong with you letting a nutcase take a shot at you? Refusing offers of bodyguards from your friends?”

Kamijou bristled, “I’m not letting any more…”

Misaka-sama held up his hand. “Stop right there. I will concede your point about losing your friends. The incident at your school brought up another problem; that we had no plans in place if someone tried for you or your staff at the schools. That has been fixed: we contacted the Americans and they gave us their plans on how they do it, so we are using them for now until we can come up with something better.” 

Kamijou relaxed a little.

“But now I’m going to gut punch you: do you think Mikoto would want you to throw your life away after all the times the two of you saved each other? Is that honoring her memory? Do you think she would be proud of you?”

Shocked silence in the room.

Kamijou turned white. He fell back in his chair, looking like he was gasping for air.

Misaka-sama looked at Kamijou and the looked around the room. “Yeah, I fight dirty, but I fight to win. If I can keep him alive, we all win. Now we come to why we are having this meeting and, while it is mainly about the stubborn ass over there, this is going to the rest of you as well.”

He looked around the room. “Like it or not, you are all part of the “Kamijou Faction.”

Some people looked startled, some smiled and nodded.

Misaka-sama smiled. “Mikoto told me about it, how it started as an inside joke, and then became an International thing. Well, here’s the thing. All of you are irreplaceable. To him and to the City. Since the “Baka” as Mikoto loved to call him is stubborn, we are now enacting City policy number 42. All executive council level members will now have twenty-four-hour security and armed body guards, as well as drivers and vehicles, provided by a new division of Anti-Skill called Protective Services.”

He looked at Kamijou. “Non-negotiable and don’t think you can disappear on me. I can and will find you.”

Misaka-sama looked around the room, “They have full arrest powers and are allowed lethal force to protect you. Chief, let them in and introduce them, please.”

Yomikawa stood up and smiled. “We were fortunate to have many experienced people available to be hired on short notice. Kamijou, your first two body guards from Protective Services are Sergeant Misaka 19054 and Sergeant Itsuwa.” The two were dressed in business type suits and were wearing badges clipped to their belts. Itsuwa’s spear was strapped across her back.

Kamijou looked like he was suffering from apoplexy. “You can’t do this to me! Those are my friends!”

“No, son, those are paid professionals who will be working a job to keep you safe,” Misaka-sama said gently.

“Whose idea was this?”

“Honestly? We don’t know,” answered Yomikawa. “I received an anonymous email from someone named ‘Black Adder’ suggesting we form a division called Protective Services to act as body guards, with a list of people that were unemployed and looking for jobs.”

“When I find Stiyl, I’m kicking his big, red…”

“It wasn’t Stiyl, Kamijou-sama,” Itsuwa said. “He had told us all to stand down and not to do anything.”

Yomikawa quickly introduced the rest of the Protective Services team and Kamijou knew all of them. He had been outplayed, but he was secretly happy that his team would be safe. He just had to figure out how to get rid of his guards.

“Thank you all, that’s it for my little surprise tonight. Kamijou, I see you scheming already.” With that, Misaka-sama left.

“OK, everyone. Ten-minute break. Use them time to get to know your new shadows and then we will reconvene here. Suzanne, will dinner be here by then?”

“Yes Kamijou.”

“Great. I will check on Last Order.”

Kamijou headed to his office with his two shadows. Outside his door he stopped and looked at them. “Will I need to have a space for you to sleep at my apartment?”

“Misaka 19054 reports that the apartment next to yours has already been leased for your team Savior. Panic buttons will be installed inside Savior’s apartment.”

“Cameras have already been installed outside, in the hallways, etc. Kamijou,” Itsuwa added.

“There goes my privacy,” he cried.

He opened the door to find Last Order asleep on his sofa. There was an empty bowl with the dregs of some Ice Cream in it on the floor next to the sofa. He took off his school jacket and tenderly placed it over her and dimmed the lights. He snuck out again.

Back at the conference room he let Yomikawa know about Last Order. “She’ll be out for the rest of the night, most likely,” Yomikawa said.

Yakisoba was delivered, set out and consumed as everyone was hungry.

“All right, to update everyone. Fukiyose is now working with the Ambassadors to get their embassy up and running. Meanwhile they will be taking over a floor here as a temporary embassy. Yomikawa, please coordinate with her on helping with their special security needs.”

“On it, Kamijou.”

“Konori, Komoe-sensei, and Shokuhou, I want you each to look over those security plans for the schools from the Americans. I want a position paper from each of you in three days. Just your opinions on what works and what won’t work here and what can be made to work. It just needs to be an overview, not overly detailed for now.”

They agreed.

“Also, I want to make the education system overhaul a priority. Komoe-sensei, you are in charge. I want you to form a working group of students of every Level to get a fair input. I leave it to you how, but perhaps one from Tokiwadai, one from Sakugawa, etc. So all income and Esper levels are represented. Use their opinions to help form ideas for us to come up with a way to revamp the system. I would like a preliminary from the student group in thirty days please. I would suggest working with Shokuhou as she will be invaluable to you separating wheat from chaff.”

“But my teaching hours!” Komoe-sensei cried.

“Take some leave, or make a work-study for the class to help you,” suggested Fukiyose.

“Excellent idea!” endorsed Kamijou.

“Kamijou, aren’t you worried you are moving too fast?” asked Komoe-sensei.

“Not at all, maybe too slow, but not too fast.”

He looked around the room. “Suzanne, any word about the Catholics?”

“I spoke with someone named Fiama who said that they would be willing to meet with you in Rome, at your convenience.”

Itsuwa’s eyes became huge.

“OK, that was quick and that name rings a bell. Let me do some checking. Good meeting everyone! Grab your new dance partners and be safe.”

He looked around the room. “Suzanne, how soon could the Embassy move in here?”

“Tomorrow, if they wanted, boss. The floor is move in ready. They can redecorate later.”

“Yomikawa, Fukiyose, could you wait a moment, please?” Kamijou pulled the rock out of his pocket.

“People are starting to talk about us, boy.”

“If I find out you had anything to do with this Security detail…”

“I swear to you I had nothing to do with it…but I do approve of it.”

“Listen, you can move into your temporary Embassies at the Tower tomorrow if you want. We have a full floor ready for you that you can redecorate as you like. No living space, but you would have your offices. This would put you closer to the planning, architects, etc. to get your real building done faster.”

“Clever. If I say yes tomorrow morning, can we still proceed tomorrow?”

Kamijou asked Suzanne. She nodded. “Yes, you can.”

“Thank you, Kamijou.”

Komoe-sensei was shocked to find out she was no longer allowed to drive herself. “My independence!” she said shrilly.

Kamijou just looked at her. He raised an eyebrow. 

“You mean, mean boy!”

Kamijou just smiled sadly at her. “Sensei, you know we all love you and want nothing to happen to you.”

“Oh, Kamijou!”

“Kamijou!” Shokuhou called out, “Dorm Mistress?”

“Taken care of, but get used to having someone with you now. Oh, and their minds are shielded. Sorry!”

“You!”

“All right, everyone, listen up,” Kamijou said. “Are you familiar with the saying, ‘Be careful what you wish for’? Here we all are.”

Mumbled grousing, but they realized he was right. Kamijou went to his office and picked up the sleeping Last Order, still under his jacket, and carried her in his arms to Yomikawa. He gave Last Order a kiss on her forehead as he handed her over.

“Keep the jacket on her, Chief. You can give it back to me tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Kamijou.”

“One other announcement, everyone. I think I will institute the “Kamijou Idiot Rule’.”

“Huh?”

“If you see Kamijou is being a complete idiot, you are allowed to slap his face. Body guards included.”

“It does help ground him,” Fukiyose said helpfully.

With that, everyone headed downstairs to their cars. Kamijou was literally hustled and stuffed into his. It took off immediately. “OK, we need to talk about that,” Kamijou said. “I don’t want to be the first one away. What if something happens to the others and I could help?”

“No Savior, Misaka 19054 replies steadily.”

“Kamijou, our first job is to get you away safely, if something like that happened, we could always make a safe plan to come back and do things the right way, not just charge in blindly.”

“But, that could be too late!”

“Savior no one is expendable and all Protective Services will give one hundred ten percent to prevent any injuries Misaka 19054 states logically. However our duty is to protect Savior especially from himself declares Misaka 19054 fervently.”

“I don’t like it!”

“Kamijou, no one likes leaving a comrade in distress, but sometimes you have to in order to achieve a better outcome.”

Kamijou was quiet the rest of the way home.

They arrived at his building and Misaka 19054 leaped from the car and looked around first, then made some sort of sign to Itsuwa who then got out and took Kamijou out of the car and into the building. In the lobby there was now an armed Anti-Skill officer working the desk. 

He nodded at Itsuwa and handed her a heavy package that she tucked under her arm. The group boarded the elevator and went to his floor. They stopped outside his door and Itsuwa handed him the package.

“What’s this, Itsuwa?”

“Body armor, Kamijou. You can cancel attacks and magic, but not bullets.”

“NO! I refuse to live my life in fear! NO! This is too much! NO!”

His door opened and a head of silver hair appeared. “Touma? Why are you shouting?

He rubbed Index’s head. “Go back inside Index, we are discussing my security. It’s ok.”

Index opened the door the rest of the way and crossed her arms.

“Toooouuuuummmmaaaaa!” 

“No biting or no bedtime snack!”

“Index-sama, we want him to wear body armor.”

“I am not living my life in fear, Index.”

Index grabbed him and held him tight. “Touma, why? Don’t you love me? Don’t you want to live?”

“It’s too much Index, too much.”

“Misaka 19054 offers a compromise. Perhaps Savior will agree to wear it for public appearances where Savior would be more of a target Misaka 19054 suggests strongly.”

Kamijou opened his mouth to argue and then shut it when he looked into Index’s eyes that were brimming with tears. 

He sighed. “OK, public appearances, speeches, etc. will be fine. I promise I will wear it.”

“Misaka 19054 is satisfied with the current compromise and will not ask the Savior to wear it more often Misaka 19054 lies.”

“Wait, what?”

“Come Touma!” and Index dragged him into the apartment as he could swear he heard Itsuwa snarking.

Once inside he realized Index was wearing her new favorite Bunny Pajamas that he had bought her. He also saw that, hidden from view, was Misaka 11420, wearing something she had bought that day long ago, at the Lingerie store. He swallowed hard as it was see-through in some places, and opaque in others. Basically, tantalizing for a young man like himself.

“Does Savior find Misaka 11420 desirable Misaka 11420 asks nervously.”

“Pardon me, Index,” Kamijou said as he leaned over and gave Misaka 11420 a passionate kiss. He followed it up with a kiss for Index too. Kamijou then went into the kitchen and started making a snack. He decided on something simple: Butter Rice.

The girls were seated at the table, when Kamijou brought out the two bowls and Soy Sauce. They each put the small dot of soy on top of the butter and then mixed it into the rice and dug in.

“So good, Touma! So simple and so good!”

“Misaka 11420 also enjoys this wonderful snack Savior. But Misaka 11420 asks why is Savior not enjoying.”

“I’m not hungry, Misaka 11420. Let’s change subjects to something nicer. Misaka 10032 is Imouto. We need a name for you too. Have you thought about it at all?”

“Yum, chew, yum. Misaka 11420 had not really thought about this Savior, but since Savior still finds Misaka 11420 desirable Misaka 11420 thinks that ‘Lola’ would be a good name.”

Kamijou actually chuckled. He looked at Index who smiled. “Lola it is, Misaka Lola.” Kamijou got up, picked up the dishes, and put them into the dishwasher. The girls were standing and hugging each other and whispering. They split apart when Kamijou came back. He went up to Index and hugged her and kissed her goodnight, whispering, “Tomorrow night is yours, Index.”

Index went to her room, almost skipping. She closed her door and then her TV came on. Kamijou held out his hand and Misaka Lola took it and he led her into his room.  
“Misaka Lola is nervous Savior because of Lola’s scars that have disfigured Misaka Lola’s body and made Misaka Lola look ugly Lola confesses sadly to Savior.”

Kamijou said nothing, but gently kissed her lips. He then kissed down the left side of her neck to the faint scars on her shoulders. Kamijou kissed his way back to her lips, and nibbled on them. He then pulled off his shirt and said, “Lola, look at me.”

She looked and gasped when she saw the scars on his body. He reached over and pulled her to him and started kissing his way down her left neck to her shoulder. He pulled the straps of her ensemble down over her arms, exposing her chest and shoulders. He kissed his way over all the traces of the scars until he worked his way down to the more interesting bits.

“Savior!”

The next morning, while Kamijou was making breakfast, he noticed the two girls were having an intense conversation, He called out, “Everything all right?”

They both looked at him and giggled, and then leaned close to each other and started whispering again. Kamijou sweat dropped and went back to the kitchen to finish breakfast. He served the girls and they all ate together. Kamijou ate a small meal, while Index ate like an army. He made the girls nice Bentos for their lunches, while making nothing for himself.

“Touma!”

“Savior!”

“I won’t be hungry, so why waste food.”

In the car, Kamijou got a text from Stiyl confirming they wanted to try moving in that day, so Kamijou relayed it to Suzanne. He gave her Stiyl’s contact info then let Stiyl know Suzanne would be contacting him. Suzanne also told him the Catholics wanted to meet with him the following week in Rome, so he told her to book tickets, so she told him she would get on it.

When they arrived at the school, just inside the gates was Yomikawa, with her guard, carrying his jacket. This time Misaka 19054 got out first, checked with the Anti-Skill guards, spoke into her sleeve, then opened the door for Itsuwa, then Kamijou and the girls to get out. Yomikawa gave him his jacket and they all went inside. The girls ran off to meet up with the other Sisters and Shirai.

Kamijou went into the classroom and Fukiyose was waiting for him. “I had no idea how hard this would be, Kamijou. They want me to wear body armor!”

“Me too, Fukiyose-senpai. I told them only for public appearances.”

“That’s a good idea.”

“Listen, it looks like I may be going to Rome next week to try to work out a peace treaty with that Fiamma. You will be in charge while I’m gone. I hope I’ll only be gone a few days. I’ll only be a call away.”

Kamijou did not see the look of horror on Itsuwa’s face; or Index’s as she was just entering the room with the Sisters and Shirai and heard what he had said.. Itsuwa looked at Index and Index looked at her and they both nodded. Index pulled out her little phone and started trying to send a text message. It was a slow, hard process because she was basically a Luddite and not good with technology. She finally managed to get the message out. 

A few minutes later her phone appeared to go berserk, vibrating almost angrily in her hands, shaking and bouncing like it was possessed. In a panic she threw it at Itsuwa, who caught it neatly. Itsuwa walked over to Index and spoke with her in whispers and handled the phone for Index until it stopped moving angrily and settled down. Index stared at it with fear. Itsuwa patted her on the head and gave her back the phone. Index tucked it inside her robes.

Itsuwa was the only bodyguard stationed inside the classroom, the others were stationed outside or around the area. They regularly relieved each other.

Lunchtime and Kamijou is outside working on his papers when his phone rings. “Kamijou?” Suzanne says, “The Ambassadors are asking for an emergency meeting with you this afternoon after school at your office.”

“That’s odd, did something happen?”

“No, they have been moving into their floor with no problems. They didn’t say what was wrong.”

“All right, let’s be calm. Order in some light snacks and drinks. Let’s see: I want the Chief, Shokuhou, and Fukiyose there, along with yourself please. Check with the Architects and see if something happened there.”

“Will do!”

After lunch, Kamijou went back to class and noticed Index was avoiding him and wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Index? Are you mad at me? What did this Kamijou do?”

“Hmph!”

Kamijou looked helplessly around the room. The Sisters just looked at him expressionlessly, Shirai shrugged. 

When Komoe-sensei returned to the room, Index went up to her desk and spoke to her in a low voice. “I understand, Index-chan. Please go ahead.”

Index then returned to her desk, packed up, and left without another word.

Kamijou watched with wide eyes and then just started banging his head on his desk, harder and harder. He then found his hand and arm being pulled into a painful position and realized that Misaka 19054 was using one of her Aikido holds.

“Misaka 19054 asks if Savior is willing to cease self-destructive behavior.”

“Owie. Uncle. I give.”

She released his arm and moved back to her guard position. “Can you teach me that?” Fukiyose asked.

“Misaka 19054 would enjoy that.”

The rest of the school day went past slowly. Kamijou sent a text to Index, when Komoe-sensei wasn’t looking, asking if she was ok, if she was mad at him, what did he do, he was sorry for whatever he was guilty of.

She never responded.

Kamijou and Fukiyose shared a car, long with their guards. Hey tried to figure out why the Ambassadors wanted an emergency meeting. Index seemed mad about something, but neither of them could figure out what. When they arrived at the Tower, they went up to the office and Suzanne met them saying that the Ambassadors were already in the conference room.

“Not my office?” Kamijou asked.

“No, they wanted a formal meeting,” Suzanne replied.

“Are Shokuhou-san and the Chief here yet?”

“In your office, I thought you might want to meet with them first.”

“You’re terrific! Let’s go to my office then.”

They entered his office where the other two were waiting. “OK, I don’t want to keep the Embassy people waiting so let’s talk quickly. Suzanne, any idea?”

“None, they wouldn’t say and I’ve heard no complaints from their new floor.”

“Chief, any issues with Security”

“None, Kamijou.”

“OK, something happened at school, because all of a sudden Index got angry, wouldn’t talk to me, and left early.”

“What did you say to her?” asked Shokuhou.

“Nothing!”

“It’s true,” said Fukiyose.

“I guess we will just have to go see. Do you think the food is here yet, Suzanne? A hungry Index is even harder to deal with.”

Suzanne typed on her pad. “Three minutes out.”

“OK, here’s our game plan. Politeness. If they get mad, let them get mad with me, not you. I will deflect their anger onto me, so you can be the voices of reason. I want you all to be like, ‘Oh, Kamijou, can’t you see their point?’ even if it makes me look like an idiot.”

“Kamijou!” shouted Fukiyose, “That makes you look weak.”

“No, it makes me look reasonable. Like I can bargain and be made to see reason.”

“Smart,” said Shokuhou, “Don’t you see? He makes himself the bad guy so they will be more willing to work with us in the future with trust. Because we are willing to stand up to Kamijou for them!”

“Just an “average high school boy” Kamijou-sama?” said Yomikawa with a smile. “Liar.”

“OK, let’s grab some drinks and go into this meeting in a friendly mindset. I do truly like these people and would like to keep them as friends. Itsuwa, Misaka 19054, Stiyl and I have a, shall we say, history of violence with each other. If we actually get physical, let it go. Kanzaki will step in if it goes too far, I trust her.”

“Savior?”

“It’s ok, Misaka 19054,” Itsuwa said, “He’s right.”

Kamijou’s team grabbed drinks and headed to the conference room. He tapped lightly on the door, opened it, and stepped in. Stiyl, Index, and Kanzaki were seated together at one end of the conference table. Kamijou seated himself at the head of the other end of the table with his staff sitting near him. The food arrived at the same time and was set up on the sideboard. Interestingly, Index did not pay attention to the food. 

“I’m sorry we made you wait, but we wanted to talk for a moment before we came in to meet with you. How can I help you?” asked Kamijou.

Stiyl, Kanzaki, and Index looked at each other.

“Kamijou,” Kanzaki spoke softly, “The Ambassadors have asked me to speak first. I am speaking for both the Magic and Church sides. We believe that you are the key to negotiating a treaty between the Magic side and the City. The same goes for the Anglican Church and the City. Only you have the understanding needed to make this work. Only you are truly trusted by all sides as being honest enough, strong enough, and smart enough to make a treaty and make it stick.”

Kanzaki shifted uncomfortably. “That is why we were worried when you went about without any security and your apparent Death Wish. I will be honest with you; I advocated kidnapping you and taking you back to the Church in England for safe-keeping.”

There was a gasp from Kamijou’s team.

“The reason we asked for this emergency meeting is that we have become aware of one of your plans and we wish to object strenuously to it as unnecessarily dangerous. We fear for your life if you go through with it.”

“Huh?”

Stiyl’s face turned almost purple. “Go to Rome to meet with Fiamma of the Right, who tried so hard to kill you? Have you lost your ever-loving mind? Meet him in *ROME*?! Seat of his Power?”

Kamijou sat back in his seat, shocked. “I wondered why the name sounded familiar.”

“Touma, he used me to attack you!” Index said softly.

“But, after we defeated him, he changed. This must be part of his change, a desire to make peace,” Kamijou argued.

“And this could be a trap, set by the Church, who knows of your trusting nature and desire to see only good in everyone, Kamijou,” said Kanzaki.

“Kamijou,” said Shokuhou, “Their fear is real and palpable, I don’t even need to use my abilities. They genuinely believe this is a trap, not *think* it *might* be, they are one hundred percent certain it is.”

Kamijou stopped to think for a moment. He looked around the room.

“The Church is not stupid. They would know that we would assume this was a trap. What if this is their way of testing my sincerity of my desire for peace? Someone has to display trust. Someone has to be the first to hold out their hand without a knife and say, ‘Let there be peace between us.’”

Now the silence was on the other side of the room. The three of them put their heads together and whispered.

“Touma, this will sound funny coming from me, but you are too naïve and sweet for your own good. Yes, someone has to make the first move, but why Rome? Why not Switzerland or Lichtenstein, a neutral country?” Index said, “That way neither side would be in a position of power over the other.”

“Ambassador Index, those type of meetings take a while to set up,” Kamijou explained, “With far too much fanfare and hoopla. Whereas I can go straight to the source and hopefully pull something together in a few days, without making a large production.”

“Touma, then you should take Kanzaki as a representative of the Anglican Church to observe the negotiations…”

“No!” Kamijou shouted and slapped his hand on the table, startling everyone.

Fukiyose reached over and grabbed his hand, “Kamijou-sama, keep your temper. That is not only Ambassador Index, but also your friend Index. Do not scream at her in either role she has.”

Kamijou took several deep breathes. “Ambassador and Friend Index both, I am so sorry for losing my temper just now, I humbly and abjectly apologize to you, my staff, and Stiyl and Kanzaki for that. Five-minute break, please.”

Kamijou abruptly left the room. Everyone stared at each other in concern.

“I’ll go,” said Shokuhou and she left the room.

Stiyl lit a cigarette and looked around the room. “Off the record, is it just me, or is the boy’s fuse much shorter lately?”

Fukiyose looked around the room and sighed. “He keeps saying he has much to accomplish and not a lot of time to do it. I’m not sure if it’s his death wish or he’s had a premonition…”

Stiyl looked at Kanzaki, “I wish we had someone who could do divination with us.”

Shokuhou found Kamijou coming out of the bathroom in his office, his face and hair damp. He looked at her and said, “I knew you would come.”

She put a hand on his face and said, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

He chuckled sadly, “Don’t you want to just pull it out?” he teased.

“Don’t make me slap you too.”

He sat down on his sofa and she sat next to him, holding his hand.

“Misaki, can I call you Misaki?”

“Of course, Touma.”

“Misaki, it’s overwhelming the amount that needs to be done to fix this city and all that’s wrong with it. I don’t know if I will live long enough to do it. I don’t mean that in a bad way, just that there is so *much* to do!”

“Touma, you are doing your best and a fine job at that.”

“But, without a treaty with Rome, they will just keep sending in teams and knocking down what we repair. I can’t have that. I have to try. I have to go there.”  
“But, Touma, if you die, what use will that be?”

“I think it would rally people to fix the city, if they even noticed I was gone.”

*SLAP!*

“If they noticed you were gone? You bastard!”

“Kamijou Idiot Rule?”

“Of course.”

“Let’s go back.”

As they walked out of his office, there was Itsuwa waiting, she escorted them into the conference room, where his staff took one look at him, then Yomikawa asked Shokuhou, “Kamijou Idiot Rule?” 

“Necessary.”

“Approved.”

Kamijou just rolled his eyes at his staff, then gave them a weak smile. He sat back down again and helped himself to a tea sandwich that he ate without even really noticing it. He then sipped his iced coffee can.

“OK, let’s try again. If I bring along Kanzaki, I might as well have her stick her sword into the negotiations from the very start. No offense, Kanzaki, but it would clearly show that I don’t trust them and need a, no offense Kanzaki, big scary bodyguard while I’m there.”

Sighs.

“However, it did give me the germ of an idea for another way to approach this that might make everyone happy. Except me, of course, but since when does that matter?”

They all laughed. Kamijou glared at Stiyl. “I know that somehow you were involved in this bodyguard thing, I just can’t prove it.”

“Boy, I held a meeting to tell everyone, including the Sisters to back off and leave you alone.”

“So someone, code named ‘Black Adder’ from a *British* TV show, just happens to come up with this idea at the same time? Not buying it.”

“Believe what you will.” Stiyl dragged on his cigarette.

“Anyhow, here’s my idea. Let’s poke holes in it, because we will need to move very quickly. What if Archbishop Laura Stuart, having heard of my plan, offers to mediate a meeting between myself and the Catholic Church, in Rome. The meeting would be only three people: her as mediator, myself, and whoever the Church designates, at a place designated by the Catholics. Big media splash, lots of news coverage, much harder for them to do something and get away with it.”

Kamijou sat back in his chair and watched everyone’s faces change to shock and awe.

“That’s, that’s brilliant!” said Stiyl.

Fukiyose spoke up, “We can even ambush them by having the Archbishop have hand delivered formal, written invitations to the Holy See with media coverage of them being delivered, so the Church can’t deny that this momentous event might occur.”

“Shall we place a call, Mr. Ambassador?”

“She may still be abed.”

Kamijou smiled a wicked smile. “How many times have you dragged me out of bed on her orders?”

“Boy, you like to live dangerous…never mind.”

“Boy, there is no place on this planet you can hide from me for waking me up this early.”

“For me it’s been a long day, meeting with angry Ambassadors. We won’t talk about how many times I’ve been dragged out of bed on your orders, then promptly been attacked, will we?”

“Touché”

“You have been on speaker and have we got a proposal for you.”

“I’m not going to like this, am I?”

“No, you’re going to love it.”

**Five minutes later**

“You magnificent bastard,” Archbishop Laura Stuart said admiringly. “You came up with this in five minutes?”

“I learn from the best,” Kamijou said.

“OK, tit for tat, I’m passing along gossip, mind you. Rumor has it the Queen hasn’t given up yet. That’s all I am going to say.”

“Toooouuuummmmaaaaa!”

“No biting during emergency meetings Piranha Nun!”

Index settled back down in her seat but the look in her eyes promised much pain for Kamijou in the latter part of the evening.

“OK, wording, people. I am not big on flowery prose and Bull…ah bologna. Feel free to chime in Archbishop-sama, but I think a simple, one page document on that fancy sheep skin that simply says something to the effect of, ‘The People of Academy City, through the auspices of their Director of Operations, wish to negotiate and sign a treaty of peace between their City and the Roman Orthodox Church, ending all hostilities between the two, establishing embassies, and allowing the Church to establish and construct a Church and schools on a mutually agreeable site to be decided between the two groups within the next six months. Said church and school’s construction to funded in part by at least forty percent by Academy City and the property to be donated gratis by the City. Blah, blah bah.”

More shock and awe.

The Kamijou slapped himself. “I’m an idiot. Another five-minute break please. Everyone eat something before Index remembers she’s hungry! Suzanne, grab something for yourself and come with me, this is urgent! I want you to slap me too!”

*SLAP!*

“Why am I slapping you, boss?”

“You’ll see and then you’ll slap me again.”

Kamijou and Suzanne literally ran from the room, with him dragging her after him and Misaka 19054 chasing them. Everyone looked perplexed. “What the hell was that?” asked Stiyl. 

Yomikawa started. “I think I know. I think he just remembered something important. I don’t want to say anything, just in case…”

It was actually seven minutes later when Kamijou and Suzanne came back in the room with a thick folder full of papers> Suzanne was also carrying an official-looking leather case. She looked at Kamijou, “Now?”

“Now.” And he closed his eyes.

Suzanne slapped him. Hard.

“Thank you,” he squeaked.

Kamijou then sat down between Index, Stiyl, and Kanzaki. “Please bear with me, this is going to be very hard. We all remember Kuroko Day?”

Sad looks answered his question. “I did some despicable things that day. All my friends rallied around me, but more importantly around Shirai. But I also forgot about some good things that happened that day. Now, I’m making all these plans for the Catholics, without taking care of the people who flew here on their own, just because they thought they owed me something.”

He stopped and put his head down on the table, “Sis…Sister…Sister Angelene!”

“Touma!!!” Index grabbed him and held him. “Touma! No!”

He looked up with tears in his eyes, “I should have died, not that beautiful, sweet fourteen-year-old Nun.” Kamijou shook himself.

“Anyhow, Index, I’m sorry, Ambassador Index. You represent Magic. Ambassador Stiyl, you the Church. However, Index was given permission to establish a Church wherever she wanted in the city on that day. We all forgot about it. Shame on me!”

Suzanne came over and spread out some papers in front of them all. She also pulled up an image on the big screen on the wall. “This,” Suzanne said, “Is a prime piece of real estate formerly owned by the Kiharas and seized by the City. It is near a certain Park that is close to Tokiwadai and a Certain High School, and has more than enough room for a large Church and educational campus for Kindergarten through High School. The buildings there were already partially destroyed somehow by a terrorist so it would take minimal effort to clear the site and build what you need.”

“The City will contribute seventy-five percent of the construction funds in honor of Ambassador Index’s contributions to the safety and well-being of the City,” Kamijou added. “I can only apologize for my oversight in not offering this earlier, Index-sama.”

Index’s eyes were huge as she took in his offer.

“Ambassador Stiyl, technically the offer was made to Index to establish the Church, so both of you would have to sign off on this, Archbishop-sama, are you willing to allow this?”  
“Kamijou, excuse me, Director Kamijou-sama, your generosity knows no bounds. I authorize them to sign any documents needed. You can wake me up anytime for things like this, although in person and wearing a…”

“Laura!” Stiyl’s shout cut through what she was about to say.

Yomikawa, Fukiyose, and Shokuhou looked at each other. “Harem!” they whispered.

“I heard that!” the Archbishop said. “Well, we will have time to…talk…when we meet in Rome, Kamijou.”

< Click >

“Still want to got without Kanzaki, boy?” Stiyl said with a smirk.

“Well, I have to go without bodyguards, so…”

Apparently it was Yomikawa’s turn to apply the ‘Kamijou Idiot Rule’ and she did so with enthusiasm.

“Do Ambassadorial staff get to apply this rule?” asked Kanzaki.

“Youw a fwiend youw doan nee da wule,” said Kamijou.

Kanzaki rubbed her hands together as she got a glint in her eyes.

Kamijou shook his head. “OK, for staff I will take Shokuhou and Suzanne. For Security, Misaka 19054 and Itsuwa. This next part I will put in writing, but I’m telling you now so this is understood. If anything happens to me, *NO* negotiations. You write me the hell off! No rescue attempts either. That goes for you too, Stiyl and Index!”

“Touma!”

“Kamijou!”

“Boss!”

“Boy!”

“No means freaking no! We do not negotiate with terrorists, pay ransom, nothing. Trust in me and my ability to eventually make my way out. But don’t waste someone else’s life for mine.”

Realizing the sense of what he said, everyone reluctantly agreed. Kamijou then looked at his bodyguards. “You two, if the choice is between saving me and saving Shokuhou and Suzanne, I’m sure you understand what your Priority is? If you do not, I want you to resign. Right now.”

“TOUMA!”

Kamijou ignored everyone but Misaka 19054 and Itsuwa. He stared at them.. They both looked at him, a tear crawled down Itsuwa’s face. 

“I will do as you ask, Kamijou-sama,” Itsuwa said.

“Misaka 19054 will comply.”

“Thank you both, I know that was hard,” Kamijou said softly. “Suzanne, any chance we can get full Diplomatic passports from the Japanese Government?”

“Possibly Kamijou.”

“If you have trouble, try asking the Crown Prince’s office.”

Stiyl and Index had been reading the documents Kamijou and Suzanne brought them. 

“You are giving us our own wind turbine for free electricity?” Stiyl asked incredulously.

“Oh, did that slip in there by accident? What a shame.”

“Touma, no taxes, not even on Salaries?”

“Wow, somebody is really giving away the store! Suzanne, see who did that and remind me to give them a good talking to.”

“Yes boss.”

“Combination bus and monorail station to be built at the entrance?”

“Yes boss, someone needs more talking to.”

“Touma, what is this ‘Naming Clause’ here that allows you to pick the name of the Church and school?” Index asked suspiciously.

“I don’t think you will have a problem with the name.”

“We wanted to name the school after you!”

“That would be a travesty, considering my grades,” Kamijou responded. “If you notice, the whole deal hinges on my naming rights. You have to sign to find out the name.”

“You better not be selling me a pup,” Stiyl growled as he signed. 

Index looked into Kamijou’s eyes. “I trust my Touma,” she said and then signed.

Kamijou signed and then Suzanne witnessed the signatures and put her stamp on all the pages.

“Here’s the codicil, Kamijou-sama,” Suzanne said.

“The Church and the School’s name will be ‘Sister Angelene Church of England Church and School.”

Index burst into tears and rushed Kamijou, hugging him. Kanzaki stood and after a moment, also hugged him.

“You wonderful, sweet man,” Kanzaki said.

Kamijou could barely speak, he was choked up. “One, one request. Please. Can you design the stained-glass windows to tell her life’s story, so it is never forgotten?” He began to cry.

“We will boy, we will,” Stiyl said softly.

The meeting broke up shortly thereafter. It was decided that a public ceremony for the property hand over would take place on Friday, since it was a school holiday and Kamijou and his whole team could be present. Suzanne would make arrangements for the press, etc. Yomikawa would set up security, as the ceremony would be on site.

Index and Kamijou rode home holding hands. It was actually an early evening for once. They were escorted up to their apartment and made their way inside. “I guess I’ll make us a little something,” Kamijou said. 

Index shook her head. “I’m not hungry, Touma. I just want to shower and then be in bed with you.”

“Are you not feeling well, Index?”

“Grrrrrr…”

“Kamijou is sorry! He will take a shower as well and happily share his bed with you!”

Index looked down at her feet and blushed… “Could we take a shower together? I’ve always wanted to do that…”

“I think we should use yours, as all your stuff is there. Let me get my towel and I will wash your hair too.”

“Touma…”

Kamijou went into his bath, got his towel, then activated the battery powered tea lights he had bought for his bedroom, lit an incense cone, and turned off the other lights. He then went to Index’s bath and discovered how much fun a shower for two was. When they returned to his bedroom, Index discovered that Kamijou *did* know how to be romantic after all…

“Class, this morning we must go over the new lock down and shelter policies,” Komoe-sensei announced.

*GROAN*

“Kamijou, we hate you!”

“Who said that?!” demanded Fukiyose while holding her desk over her head.

< crickets >

She slammed it down. “Thought so. For your information, none of us are happy about this, but this program is being rolled out at all schools, even Tokiwadai. The Director of Operations is worried about all the schools not having a plan if they are attacked. Do you think I like having to have a bodyguard? Did any of you morons watch the news the other night?”

She glared at everyone.

“How would you feel if something happened to Sensei?” Fukiyose asked softly.

*GASP!*

“That was the second time Kamijou has saved her life. The least you can do is help protect your fellow students.”

“Th…thank you Fukiyose-chan. All right, read your handouts. When you hear the alert, get down on the floor, away from the windows. Students by the doors are to lock the doors and close the blinds. Students with offensive powers, no matter what Level, should prepare to act under the Teacher’s directions. As you know, we generally have a few bodyguards here, do as they say as well.”

Touma stood up.

“Kamijou-chan, do you have something to say?”

“Yes, sensei. Do not live your lives in fear. The odds of ever needing this is low, but it is a sad sign of the times that we need to think about it. We, the government, just want to do our best to keep you safe.”

Kamijou sat back down.

Just then the door opened and Aogami Pierce walked in. “Pierce!” Kamijou shouted. 

“Kamijou!”

They rushed each other. “I am so sorry!” they both shouted as they grabbed each other and started wrestling on the ground. 

“Idiots,” said Fukiyose as she reached in and pulled them apart. 

Class resumed as normally as it ever got.

Lunchtime found Kamijou and his bodyguards in the courtyard. They ate. He didn’t. The ‘Harem’ held a meeting in the classroom. “Misaka 10032 is gravely concerned…”

“As is Misaka 11420 because Savior is still not eating”

“enough calories to support his life.”

“He eats like a slice of toast in the morning, even though he makes me a real breakfast!” Index cried. “Same with dinner. I think he eats more then, but still not very much.”

“And no lunch,” said Shirai.

“When Savior eats, he is not enjoying his food Misaka 10032 notes.”

“Ladies, personal question,” said Shirai. “We have all…enjoyed an evening with Touma now, haven’t we?”

Nods all around, except for Misaka 9982.

“He was actually, for lack of a better term, normal then?”

Nods.

“What changes then?”

Long silence.

“Misaka 11420 suspects that Savior comes back to the real world from the small happiness that he had with us. Misaka 11420 does not criticize Harem, merely speculating that Savior’s depression is very deep and can only be alleviated briefly.”

*SIGH*

“Could Misaka 9982 attempt to reach out to Savior Misaka 9982 asks timidly.”

The ‘Harem’ look at each other. “Can’t hurt,” Shirai said.

“Misaka 9982 will attempt tomorrow Misaka 9982 states. Friend Index is requested to not poach any food stuffs found on Savior’s desk tomorrow.”

Index looked sorrowful.

Shirai came over for dinner and to spend the night that night with Kamijou. After a few hours with her, Kamijou reminded himself to apologize again to Index for ever saying that large chests were better. While none of his ‘Harem’ was well endowed, Kuroko was easily the smallest…and the most sensitive…

The next day, Kamijou arrived at school with the girls, who promptly ran off to do whatever they did before class. He made his way to his desk to find it covered with a white cloth. A plate was set on it with small, fresh, hot brioche, the brioche had fresh, hot, smokey bacon on it, topped with a hot poached egg. A nice napkin sat next to the plate as well as a small packet of salt and a small packet of pepper.

The room was empty, but the food was fresh and hot, as if it had just been made seconds before. The smell made his mouth water. Kamijou sat down, picked up the napkin and put it on his lap, picked up the brioche, and took a bite.

Bacon!

It was very simple, but tasty. Kamijou ate about half, but all the bacon. It left him a little thirsty, so he got up and went to the café to get a can of iced coffee. When he got back, his desk was completely cleaned up, like nothing had ever happened. He looked around. There were a few others in the room, but no one was acting strangely. Kamijou shrugged, sat down, and started working on his back work.

The ‘Harem’ arrived, chatting with each other. They greeted Kamijou and sat down for class.

Lunchtime and Kamijou went outside again with his bodyguards. He was followed down by Misaka 9982. When his guards saw Misaka 9982 follow him out, they moved a little further away to give them some privacy. 

Misaka 9982 sat down in front of Kamijou and opened up her oversized Bento Box. Kamijou just kind of ignored her as she ate. She took a shrimp from her box, and put it in front of his lips.

“I’m sorry Misaka 9982, I’m not hungry.”

She touched his lips with the shrimp again.

Kamijou pulled his head back slightly.

She gently reached out her free hand and took away his pencil, which got him to look up at her. She offered him the shrimp again. Kamijou gently took her hand in his. “Misaka Broken, I’m sorry, but I really am not hungry.”

“Baka, eat the lunch I made for you. I even baked the cookies myself like you always asked me to. Baka.”

Kamijou stood up abruptly and looked at Misaka 9982’s face. She was smiling at him with soft, **Brown** eyes. He scrambled backwards, felt his head spinning, his chest exploding, an alarming pain in the back of his head, then black.

Whistles started shrilling loudly in the courtyard. Over the loudspeakers, the students were shocked to hear:

**”CODE LOCKDOWN CODE LOCKDOWN, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!”**

Index looked out the window and saw Kamijou lying on the ground with blood under his head and Misaka 9982 standing near him. Over a radio in the hallway they heard, “Cataclysm is down, repeat Cataclysm is down!”

“TOUMA!” She shrieked and tried to run out of the room. Tsuchimikado tackled her to the ground and threw himself over her. 

“LETMEGOLETMEGOLETMEGO!”

Misaka Sisters had both pulled pistols out from somewhere on their bodies and moved to cover the doors. From outside they could still hear whistles blowing and shouts.

“YOU GIRL! HANDS UP! DOWN ON THE GROUND! GET DOWN!”

“Hold your fire!”

“What the hell’s going on? I tripped!” Kamijou shouted. “Get off me!”

“Touma!” Index sobbed, “Touma!”

“You looked like you were shot!” Yomikawa shouted.

“Such misfortune.”

“CODE LOCKDOWN CANCELLED. CODE LOCKDOWN CANCELLED”

Tsuchimikado let Index up and she flew out of the room and down to the courtyard. Kamijou was sitting there getting the back of his head bandaged by Yomikawa. Misaka 9982 was seated in front of him, still trying to feed him.

“Touma! What happened?”

“Misaka 9982 was trying to entice Savior to eat but Savior was refusing. Savior suddenly looked strangely at Misaka 9982 then fell backwards and hit Savior’s head.”

Kamijou looked at Misaka 9982. “Could I try the shrimp, please?” Misaka 9982 looked back at him with her grey eyes and offered him a shrimp and he ate it. “Really good! Nice sauce!”

Misaka 9982 offered him another one, which he ate. She fed him a few more, to Index’s amazement. Index patted Touma’s head and then went back to the classroom. All the girls were at the windows. “Touma is eating,” Index said with amazement. “Not much, but he is eating.”

“What happened?” Fukiyose asked.

“He said he tripped,” Index replied.

Multiple face palms.

“He can’t catch a break,” Pierce whispered.

Kamijou looked at Misaka Broken but saw nothing out of the ordinary. “Thank you but I can’t eat anymore.”

“Misaka Broken offers you an inferior homemade cookie to try.”

Kamijou stared so hard at her that his bodyguards moved in. He waved them off. “Thank you, Misaka Broken.” He bit into the cookie and it was delicious! “Thish ish delicisoush!”

“Misaka Broken thanks Savior for his praise.”

She started packing up the remains of the lunch, while Kamijou bowed to her and went back up to the room. 

“Index, please, the Chapel?”

Index nodded and followed him.

They got in the Chapel and Kamijou got on his knees, clapped his hands, bowed his head, and prayed. Index prayed in her own way, letting Kamijou prepare himself for what he needed. After a moment, he finished and looked at Index, waiting for her. She finished quickly and looked at him.

“Index, I just saw a ghost! I saw Mikoto! Like I’m seeing you now!”

“Touma, are you sure?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know.”

He looked at her with a panicked look. “Index, am I going crazy?”

“Tell me what happened Touma.”

“Misaka Broken was trying to get me to eat, but I wasn’t hungry. All of a sudden it wasn’t her anymore! It was Mikoto looking at me telling me to eat! I know they look alike, but it was Mikoto! I swear to you!”

Index touched his head. “You have no fever; your eyes are clear. It could be overwork.”

“I was startled, then my chest felt like it was exploding, the world was spinning, my head hurt…”

Index kissed him gently. “Touma, go home and rest, take a nap, and rest. I wish I could go with you, but I have to meet with Stiyl and Kanzaki again. I’ll see if one of the Sisters can stop by, ok?”

“OK, let’s go back and I will tell Komoe-sensei. I will send for the car now.” He pulled out his phone and sent a text.

“Komoe-sensei, I apologize but I am not feeling well and need to go home.”

“Oh, Kamijou! You should go to Dr Heaven Canceller!”

“I just need some rest, Sensei. If I feel worse, I promise I will go.”

Shirai had been whispering urgently with Misaka 9982. Then, “Misaka 9982 offers to accompany Savior as she is trained as a medical assistant and can monitor his health until Friend Index returns home. Friend Shirai has stated that she desires that Misaka Broken take care of Savior for now.”

Kamijou looked at Index, who nodded. “Thank you Misaka Broken, that would be nice.”

Misaka Broken quickly gave her mobile number to Index and then departed with Kamijou. They got in his care, along with Misaka 19054 and Itsuwa. His two bodyguards were giving Misaka Broken hard looks. Misaka Broken just took it calmly.

Kamijou said, “She never touched me, I stood up and lost my footing, fell, and hit my head. I am so sorry I scared everyone. Please forgive me, but that was just my bad luck acting up again.”

“Kamijou.”

“Savior.”

“Who picked my Code Name?”

Itsuwa smiled, “I’ll never tell, but I will tell you there was a contest to come up with one and the winner got a prize.”

“Such misfortune!”

They got to the apartment, Itsuwa tried to insist that one of the guards should come in with him, but he shot her down and said he was fine with Misaka Broken. Itsuwa looked frustrated and whispered to him, “I don’t trust her.”

He whispered back, “She’s a Sister, she won’t hurt me.”

Itsuwa looked like she really wanted to use the ‘Kamijou Idiot Rule’, but apparently decided this didn’t really qualify. “We’re only a panic button away.” 

Misaka Broken looked around the apartment. She put down her bag by the sofa. “Would you like some tea or a soft drink?” asked Kamijou.

“No thank you Savior I will make tea for you Misaka Broken responds.” She headed into the kitchen, put the pot on, and found the tea.

“Misaka Broken suggests Savior puts on more comfortable clothes and then lays down on the sofa while Misaka Broken makes the tea.”

“Good idea, be right back.”

Kamijou went into his bedroom and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. He came back out and laid down on the sofa. Misaka Broken brought over the tea set, poured them both a cup of tea, and handed one to Kamijou.

“Oh, strong, and without sugar, just as I like it,” said Kamijou.

“I know; want a cookie to go with it? Baka?”

Kamijou slowly turned his head towards Misaka Broken. A pair of beautiful brown eyes looked at him, along with a gentle smile that he had not seen in months.

He set the tea cup down on the table to stop from dropping it. His hands were shaking. He rubbed his eyes.

“You’re dead.” Kamijou said softly, “I’m hallucinating.”

Misaka Broken moved over and laid on top of him on the sofa. She took his head in her hands and kissed him passionately.

“Still feel like a ‘hallucination’? Baka?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whiskey. Tango. Foxtrot?


	50. “Where to look if you've lost your mind?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the shortest chapter I've ever written. 
> 
> Not my characters, not my anime, but it is my Fanfiction.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter title by Bernard Malamud, The Fixer

“Misaka 19054, I don’t like it. I don’t trust her, even if she is a Sister. I wish we had cameras inside that apartment.”

“Sergeant Itsuwa is distressing Misaka 19054 with thoughts that a Sister may be untrustworthy Misaka 19054 states with fear.”

“She’s Shirai’s medical aide, what if she tries to poison Kamijou? His right hand won’t negate that!”

“Misaka 9982 would never poison Savior Misaka 19054 states…with increasing doubts…”

“At lunch, she was trying to feed Kamijou, and they were talking when he suddenly stood up in a panic and looked like he was trying to escape her! Why would he do that Misaka 19054? Why would he run from a Sister?”

“Perhaps she declared her love for him Misaka 19054 states in a poor attempt at humor as Itsuwa continues to poison Misaka 19054’s mind against Misaka Broken.”

“I can’t take it anymore,” Itsuwa said, “I’m going to go check on them!”

“Misaka 19054 will reluctantly provide backup as Misaka 19054 cannot believe a Sister would harm Savior.”

Itsuwa took one side of the door, while Misaka 19054 took the other. Itsuwa rang the bell and said, “Kamijou, it’s Itsuwa, we’re just checking on you to see how you are doing. Can we come in?”

Silence, then some strange muffled sounds and a *THUMP* and a muffled cry. Some scrambling noises.

Itsuwa looked at Misaka 19054 and pulled her Spear from her back. Misaka pulled out her pistol as Itsuwa overrode the door lock. She looked at Misaka 19054 and counted silently down from three and threw open the door and they both burst in!

To see that Kamijou had apparently tripped over his coffee table, spilling tea and cookies everywhere, and ended up with his face planted in between Misaka 9982’s… Itsuwa blushed.

“Misaka 19054 asks if Misaka 9982 is attempting to seduce Savior or if this is one of Savior’s normal misfortunes.”

“Such misfortune!”

“Misaka 19054 has received an answer and will put away Misaka 19054’s firearm as Savior is safe.”

Both bodyguards hurried over to help pick up and separate Kamijou and Misaka 9982.

“Why were you both armed? Did you think Misaka Broken was attacking me?”

The two bodyguards looked at each other and then the floor.

“We…I was worried after the incident at lunch today, Kamijou. Misaka 19054 tried to tell me you were safe with any Sister, but I was worried. I’m sorry, Misaka 9982 for doubting you.”

“Misaka 9982 is not offended. Misaka 9982 is grateful for your dedication to Savior’s safety.”

Kamijou was stunned. Where had Mikoto gone? This was a regular Sister, down to the grey eyes! He rubbed his eyes. He started picking up the mess and everyone helped him. The apartment was quickly back in order. Before Itsuwa and Misaka 19054 could leave, he stopped them. 

“Misaka 19054, we need to talk. You will be guarding me and spending a lot of time with me. In regular conversation and also an emergency, it’s a mouthful to shout or say a long number. Can we come up with a nice name for you like we have for the other Sisters I work with please?”

“Misaka 19054 had not considered choosing a name for Misaka 19054 Savior but would like to choose a name for Misaka 19054.”

Silence while she apparently was thinking.

“Misaka 19054 has polled all the Sisters and has chosen a name appropriate to Misaka 19054’s profession, as Misaka 19054 is a Sister and wishes to honor a Sister so please call Misaka 19054 Misaka Angelene.”

Itsuwa gasped loudly and Kamijou blanched. “Misaka 19054, could you please consider another name? That name would be very difficult for me.”

“Savior a Sister that saved your life is the perfect name for a Sister trying to save your life Misaka Angelene argues logically.”

Itsuwa was crying, “Kamijou, she is right. It is the perfect name!”

Kamijou grabbed both his bodyguards in a fierce hug. “Welcome, Misaka Angelene, welcome.”

The bodyguards left and Kamijou was alone with Misaka Broken again. He looked at her. “Mikoto?”

“Savior Big Sister is deceased Misaka 9982 reminds you.”

Kamijou slumped down on the sofa, holding his head in his hands. “I’m going crazy. I need to go see Dr. Heaven Canceller, Misaka Broken.”

“Wouldn’t you rather cuddle and kiss, to make up for lost time, baka?”

“Eek!”

“Damn it, he fainted on me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Kamijou losing his mind? Dreaming? Someone screwing with him?
> 
> Spoilers!
> 
> Addendum Nov 3rd, the characters wont talk to me, haven't written a thing in a couple of days. Sorry folks, if they wontvtalk, I cant write. I think it's because I'm overtired, dunno. I'll take a break for another day before I sit in front of the keyboard. When I tried to write, it was not pretty...
> 
> See you soon, my apologies!


	51. "So that's what happened!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going with shorter chapters to make my life, and sanity, easier.
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, except the ones I create, still my fanfiction.
> 
> This will be a little bit of exposition, if you will pardon my pun...
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> N.B. Re-edited for massive typos and continuity fixes.

Kamijou woke up on the sofa smelling food. His head was spinning, the room was darkened and lit with candles, the electronic kind. The table in front of him was set dinner. Someone was in the kitchen making cooking noises and smells. He looked around and remembered the confusion with Misaka 9982 and Mikoto. 

Was he hallucinating? Was he being visited by a spirit?

Had he finally become unhinged?

He looked for his phone, but couldn’t find it. Misaka 9982 came out of the kitchen carrying a tray, covered with food, and set it on the table. She never said a word, just put a napkin on Kamijou’s lap and handed him a set of chopsticks. She then gave him a bowl of rice and filled a plate for him and placed it in front of him.

Kamijou carefully set everything down and grabbed Misaka 9982’s hands and looked into her gray eyes. “Who are you. Really?”

Kanzaki, Stiyl, and Index were having a meeting at their new Embassy inside the Tower. They had a lot to discuss: the new Church and school and what to do with it, building out the new Embassy, finalizing the treaty with Academy City, and, most important, keeping a certain idiot alive.

“No, Index, for about one hundred and fifty thousand reasons you cannot go to Rome with Kamijou.”

“I need to be sure they keep him alive!” she cried.

“You will be just as big a target as he is,” Kanzaki said.

Tatemiya knocked on the door and came in. “Uh, we have a little situation here, Ambassadors.”

“What is it?”

“There are two groups here asking to meet you right away and ask for your help.”

“OK,” said Stiyl, “Let’s go to the Conference Room and show them in.”

Stiyl, Index, and Kanzaki sat down and Tatemiya showed in Sasha Kreutzev and another woman who was much taller, but also dressed in red, just much more conservatively. They were followed by two men dressed in heavy black coats; wearing strange, large, round fur hats; with long beards and mustaches. They had a single curl of hair hanging down each side of their faces.

“Sasha!” Index said happily, “How are you?”

“First answer: I am fully recovered, thank you Index. First introduction, this is my Superior, Vasilisa, Ambassador for the Russian Orthodox Church. Second Introduction: these are Rabbis Moshe Adin and Mendel Levi from Russian Kabbalah and Israeli Kabbalah, respectively.”

“Please be seated,” said Stiyl, politely. “How can we help the leaders of two of the largest Magical religious groups in the world? I am Ambassador Stiyl, representing the Anglican Church, this is Kanzaki Kaori, my second, and this is Ambassador Index, representing the Magic side.”

“My leetle devchonka has told me of change of policy of Academy City. We have heard that City seeks to make peace with Magic and Churches. Knowing that Rome will not go down lightly and knowing issues City has had with Rome, ve wish alliance with City and also Anglicans. Since devchonka helped Anglicans, I vas hoping you vould be villing to help us, plis to at least make contact with City.”

“Shalom. Rabbi Mendel and I also are hoping you would be willing to put us in contact with the City. We too would like to make an Alliance. Rome continues it’s ‘divide and conquer’ strategies between religions, magical groups, and technologists and we see this as the best opportunity to stop them.”

“Indeed, Rabbit Moshe and I have worked hard to forge a magical/technical alliance in Israel, moving our Kabballah brethren there from other, less safe parts of the world and working together to forge ‘technomancy’ which we think might interest Academy City.”

“The Rabbis contacted me because they heard of possible connections between us. I invite them to come vith me to meet you. I bring my leetle devchonka to vouch for me. She’s so cute!”

Sasha was tightly clutching her hands into fists. Kanzaki felt sorry for the little girl, even thought she had fought her to the death once before…

Index looked at the three totally different strangers carefully. “I want to understand exactly what’s going on before we proceed further. Are you asking for an alliance with the Church, the Magic side, as well as the City into a Grand Alliance, or only asking us to help you to meet with the City to forge an alliance with them, and then a separate one with the others?”

The other three looked at each other. “Isn’t it obvious? We need a Grand Alliance to stand up to Rome. The more groups, the better,” said Rabbi Moshe.

“Then we need to make plans now for exactly what each of your groups is looking for here in Academy City and then what we would like out of this ‘Grand Alliance’. I will warn you, the person we are going to meet with may look like a young idiot, but he is no fool and suffers no fools,” said Stiyl.

“First question, is the new leader of Academy City Kamijou Touma?”

“Yes,” answered Index.

Sasha looked at Vasilisa, “First broad statement: your tricks will not work on him, be prepared for tough negotiations.”

Kanzaki leaned forward at looked at Vasilisa: “I will tell you now, you can have no better friend that Kamijou Touma… and no worse enemy… He is slow to anger, but fearsome in his rage. Treat with him fairly and you will be surprised at how fairly we will treat with you.”

“Very vell, let us plan our strategy. Venn do you sink ve can meet vis him?”

Stiyl dashed off a text and got a quick response. “Tomorrow at four PM here at the Tower. I would suggest we meet here at ten AM to finalize out plans and prepare. Meanwhile, let’s get to work.”

The Rabbis

Laura Stuart affixed her wax seal to the document and then signed it with a flourish, using a quill pen. She blotted her signature, rolled the scroll, and then sealed it into a silver tube. She then handed it to Knight Leader, who was dressed in a magnificent suit and tie.

“Have all the arrangements been made? Press notified?”

“They have been told there will be a Martin Luther moment at the Vatican. The Vatican chargé d'affaires has been notified and will cooperate. The Swiss Guard are also notified.”

“Excellent. Be safe.”

Gray eyes looked into Kamijou’s eyes. “Misaka Broken is Misaka Broken Savior.”

Kamijou reached out with his right hand, “Forgive me.”

He touched her head.

Nothing happened. No broken glass sound, no change in appearance…but she didn’t disappear either. He touched her shoulders. The same.

“Savior? Misaka Broken is confused as to why you are touching Misaka Broken and your food is getting cold.”

“I’m so sorry, Misaka Broken. I thought maybe someone from the magic side was… I’m sorry.”

“If you eat your whole dinner, I’ll let you touch me like I let Kuroko touch me.”

“AIIIIEEEEEEE!”

“DAMNIT! Not again!”

“Yuck! What is that awful smell?” Kamijou cried as he regained his senses.

“Smelling salts, Baka. Are you ready to quit fainting?”

“Mee, Mee, Mikoto?”

Brown eyes looked deeply into his, before a set of lips met his gently and passionately kissed him.

He pulled away. “How?” She pulled him back and kissed him more. “You can’t be!” A small shock behind his head jolted him back into her lips.

Finally they both broke for air, panting. He stared at her. “We, I saw you die!”

“Eat, Baka, you are too thin. I’ll talk.” She started feeding him and he actually ate as she fed him.

“I did die. Technically. No, don’t stop. Eat!”

Kamijou obeyed His eyes never leaving her face, drinking in her every move, every breath.

“Touma, RailGun is dead. The Level 6 is dead, she gave her all to save her best friend and heal or try to heal the others. I’m just a Level 1 now. Index was right, she felt my soul leave my body; it did leave my body. I did technically die, with some help covering it up…”

“Huh?”

“Mutual Defense Pact?” asked Kanzaki, “Might we be too early in the negotiations to be seeking something like this?”

“Ve all need a strong defense, together ve are stronger.”

“Vasilisa is correct,” said Rabbi Mendel, “Even if we leave it as ‘details to be worked out later’, it shows our resolve to stand together.”

“One thing we haven’t discussed yet, which I am now going to put out there,” said Rabbi Moshe. He looked at Rabbi Mendel who made a gesture like ‘it’s on your head’. “If we do make this ‘Grand Alliance’ and we want to attract more groups, it needs to have a central location. One that has no true negative connotations, like Europe with its Pogroms or the Middle East, with its religious wars. I put to you it needs to be based here in Academy City to prove that Magic, Religion, and Technology can thrive together.”

Everyone sat back for a moment and looked around the room at each. “I…doubt that would be an issue,” Index said slowly. “The Director of Operations is a man of peace and would welcome the opportunity to help further that sort of relationship, I am sure.”

Stiyl smiled his little half-smile.

“What were the three of you thinking about how to pull all of this together? How to organize it?”

“By invitation to as many organizations as ve can find. Open invitation to all.”

“For organization, not like the UN, for the love of God all and Magic,” said Rabbi Moshe. “I think, initially as a corporation, where you “buy in” by pledging members and help. Then switch to, perhaps, a Republic style of governance where no one group can dominate?”

“I think that could work,” allowed Stiyl, “But who do you want to be the initial head of the group? It has to be someone acceptable to all parties?”

The Rabbis and Vasilisa looked at each other, “Of course, it can only be one man…”

Sasha’s head thumped down on the table.

Food stopped coming to Kamijou’s mouth, only kisses, serious kisses like he thought he would never, ever receive from Misaka before, or again.

“Touma…can I still call you Touma?”

“Yes, Mikoto…”

“Only three people know I am alive: Dr. Heaven Canceller, Misaka 11420, and now you.”

“MISAKA 11420!!”

“Shhh! Baka! Do you want your bodyguards running in here again!”

Kamijou noticed he was no longer wearing his shirt and that Misaka’s kisses were dropping lower…

“My soul had to have someplace to go, temporarily, when I ‘died’ and Misaka 11420 agreed to let me share her body for a while. It was hard because I kept taking control of body by accident and making mistakes talking, but because everyone was so out of it, no one noticed. Remember, you came to visit Misaka 11420 and talked with her, right after you saw Shirai?”

“Yes?”

“As you were leaving I slipped up and said, “Now Savior, go take care of Index because she is hurting too.””

“I remember that! I stopped for a moment in the hallway, but just thought I had heard it wrong!”

Kamijou looked around and realized he had been led into his bedroom. “Mikoto…”

“Do you know what it’s been like listening to the others talking and bragging about what they have been doing with you and having to sit there with a blank face? It’s almost as bad as having to be ‘dead’ and not contact the man I love all this time!”

With a hard push to his chest, Kamijou found himself lying on his bed, clothes flew for a moment and suddenly a very nude Misaka Mikoto was in bed with him.

“Let’s make up for lost time and show me what I have been missing…”

Surprisingly it was Kanzaki that spoke next, “No, this is painting too big a target on the back of the boy who has suffered so much and is trying to do so much for this City,” she said softly. “There has already been one attempt on his life from a lone madman.”

“Ve can protect him!”

“Ja, Mossad’s Magic division will help too.”

“That is the problem,” Stiyl said, “He doesn’t want protection. Ever since Misaka Mikoto died he has been on a mission to fix this city, but has also been careless with his life. He refused all protection from the Church, the Amakusans, and…another group, all of whom would sell their souls to keep him safe.”

“It finally took Misaka’s Father to form a police protection group out of those different groups and force Kamijou to accept a professional bodyguard,” Kanzaki said.”

“I, I think he is looking for ways to get away from them and be on his own,” Index said in a small voice.

“Damn it,” Stiyl said, “That’s all we need.”

“Pity, I vas going to give leetle Sashenka to heem as geeft… and bodyguard; she has, how you say, beeg crush on heem. Vould be good addition to hees harem.”

Index audibly growled and ground her teeth. Sasha banged her head against the table again.

“But, I haff better idea. Devchonka, you are now bodyguard to Index. For foreseeable future.”

“What?”

“Kakiye?”

The two girls looked suspiciously at each other.

“That would actually…help a few things,” Stiyl said calmly. “We can ask the Director of Operations to give her sanctuary, to protect Sasha from the people searching for her.”

“Who is this mysterious Director of Operations you keep referring too?” asked Rabbi Moshe.

“Mossad hasn’t penetrated that far yet? Good to know. We thought you knew; it’s Kamijou.”

“Oh, oh! If I had known it was going to be this great, we would have done this a long time ago!” panted Misaka.

“Neither of us was ready, or mature enough,” answered an equally breathless Kamijou. He put his arms around Misaka and pulled her tight. “I’m glad you’re alive, this is like a dream. I hope I’s not a dream.” He kissed her. “But, I did CPR, the Doctor tried to shock you but his machine blew up…”

Misaka giggled a little. “Before we started the ritual I met with Dr Heaven Canceller, because he needed to be on board. He really did not want to do this, but when I told him I hated being a Level 6 and wanted to use up my power to heal as many people as I could and then die, one way or another, he agreed to help.”

“But, you died!”

“I did, but not before almost accidentally blowing up Dr Heaven Canceller by sending feedback to his machine. I had utter control over the electrical connections in my body. So I put myself into suspended animation so deep you all thought I was dead.”

“But your soul!” 

“Remember I talked to Index about whether a body could live without its soul, when I was so worried about Kuroko?”

“Vaguely, there was a lot going on…”

“I talked a lot to Index about it, because I was so worried about Shirai, and then I practiced sending my soul out of my body. Much as I love Misaka 10032, I am closer to Misaka 11420, so it was her I chose to hold my soul; I just needed to get her on board.”

“But how did you get her to keep it a secret? Sisters can’t lie!”

“No one asked her!”

Kamijou was stunned, it was so simple! As was what Mikoto was doing right now…

“My turn on top,” she whispered in his ear.

“Equilateral sharing and pooling of magical and technomagical resources that are developed here; that sounds fair. Again, details to be worked out later. Sharing of intelligence gathering… that’s going to be a hard sell amongst all our groups, Rabbi Moshe,” said Stiyl. 

“Let us speak plainly, as we need make this work before our meeting tomorrow,” Rabbi Moshe said. “If we wish to survive, intelligence gathering and, most importantly, sharing will be key. As a sign of good faith, I present the group with this.”

His face went blank for a moment, then he spoke: “ﬗꭣꭘﬨ” A pile of folders and data sticks appeared on the table in front of him. He passed them around the table, so everyone had a copy.

Rabbi Mendel spoke, “This represents the latest intelligence Mossad has gathered not only on the Catholic Orthodox Church, but also any and all other Magical Religious groups out there. It should give us a good starting point as to whom to approach and how.”

“This is a very nice gesture and very thorough,” said Index as she started to skim read through the pages. “Of course, we would expect nothing less from the Deputy Director of Mossad, Magical Threats, would we Rabbi Mendel?”

“VAT?”

“HUH?”

“I remember everything I see and read. When I am bored, sometimes I play on the computer, but I am terrible at using it so I end up on very strange websites. That is where I saw your picture,” Index said matter of factly, “I think I wasn’t supposed to be on that site, because it threw me off with a warning about being restricted.” She smiled.

“Oh well, it would have come out sometime. Yes, we are taking this so seriously, I was sent to be part of the team. Rabbi Moshe, to include my brother in full disclosure is ‘Minister without Portfolio’ for the government, which means he is a fixer who can be denied, if needed, but also he can do what is needed from the shadows. His cover is the Russian Orthodox Kaballah.”

“My government feels that for National Security and for the protection of Jewish people and practitioners of Kabbalah everywhere, we need to make this happen,” said Rabbi Moshe.

“I also need the protection ov zis deal. As ve know, Russian leaders are nekulturney and think only of zer money and power. Ze Russian Orthodox Church is very powerful, but not enough to take on ze state. Ve need allies not only against Rome, but our own government.”

“All right, at this point I need to make a call. This will only take a moment, but this has no gone *WAY* beyond my portfolio. Will you forgive me a moment while I step out?” Stiyl asked.

Everyone nodded, but Index came out with him. “You need me,” she said.

Stiyl pulled out a Rune card and activated it. “There had better be a damned good reason why you are interrupting Bubble Bath time.”

“Oh, I think there is. Let Index and me explain…”

“I think…puff puff…that was even better than the first time…” Misaka said.

“Practice…” Kamijou responded as he once again pulled her into a tight embrace. “I don’t want to let go, because I’m afraid you will disappear.”

“You know I have to. After this, I *have* to go back to being Misaka Broken and you have to go back to being your down, depressed self…at least for a while. Eventually, you can start to cheer up, but not right away or people will be suspicious. You *cannot* treat me any differently! Remember Kuroko does not, and more importantly, *cannot* know.”

Kamijou looked like he had been slapped. “We can’t…we can’t see each other again?”

Misaka sighed. “Probably not for a while, Baka. Don’t worry, I will think of something, but for now, you will have to treat me like a piece of furniture around the others.”

Kamijou looked horribly sad. Misaka caressed his face. “Only for a while, I’ll think of something.”

“You came back from the dead, I’ll trust you.” He shook himself. “But, your Sisters burned your body!”

“No, Touma, they burned *a* body; my Sister’s. We all look alike you know.”

Kamijou was making an “O” with his mouth. “So, how long did you share Misaka 11420’s body?”

“While everyone was outside for the funeral, I transferred back into my body and revived myself. Dr Gekota then put me in a stasis tube, in a hidden area of the hospital, so my body wouldn’t give off any biosign the Sisters could trace. I was I that tube for a while until all the Sisters were gone from the hospital. The Doctor then revived me and we came up with this story and here we are.”

“But, the scar!”

“Artificial, the Doctor made it to prove the story.”

Kamijou ran his hand over the scar. “It feels so real.”

“It is real, Baka. He cultured my cells and made a scar grow there. No, not thhhhhheeerrrrreeee…”

“Let me understand you, Stiyl and Index. Somehow the Deputy Director of Mossad, a Minister without Portfolio of Israel, and the Second highest leader of the Russian Orthodox Church show up and want an alliance? And they bring a wealth of intelligence info for free?”

“In a nutshell.”

“When are you meeting with the boy?”

“Tomorrow afternoon.”

“Can’t you move it up?”

“I can try.”

“Don’t tell them about his trip. Let him do that.”

“Do we have your permission to continue to negotiate?”

“Keep me in the loop, but I have no issues with anything so far, but do not sign anything without my approval. We may have to bring in the PM, since the Israeli government is involved. I’ll start working on that.”

“Very good, Archbishop.”

“Nice job, you two.”

They reentered the room and sat down. “We have permission to continue negotiations from the Archbishop, although final approval rests with her and possibly the Prime Minister,” Stiyl said as he sent out a text.

He frowned at the response as he sent another one. He frowned again. 

“I am trying to get our meeting for tomorrow moved up, but we may have to wait a while for an answer as it appears they cannot reach Kamijou at this time.”

Index leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Thank you, Index. OK, we should hear back later tonight and I will notify everyone. So, we will meet tomorrow morning then?”

On the floor of Kamijou’s living room, his phone, which was set on vibrate, jiggled around a few times, and then fell silent again. Unnoticed and unheard.

Suzanne frowned. “That’s not like him to not answer right away. Should I call his bodyguards?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I hear Vasilisa speaking like Natasha from "Rocky and Bullwinkle"?  
> https://youtu.be/YtF8vD0ZhII
> 
> Yes, I'm still terrible at photoshop. But at least you have an idea about what the Rabbis look like.
> 
> Anyhow, hope this was interesting for everyone! You know how to write in and tell me, thanks for reading! More to come!
> 
> Updated 11/7


	52. Faith: the assurance of things we hope for, but have not yet received

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, another chapter!
> 
> Still not my anime or characters, except for that wonderful Scottish lady! Just my FanFic.
> 
> Please enjoy and feel free to comment!
> 
> Warnings: some bad language and adult situations...

Suzanne did something unusual for her; she dithered. She didn’t want to alarm Kamijou’s bodyguards after two false alarms already this week. Then, she got another text from Stiyl.

[“Kamijou went home early from school feeling unwell under care of medically trained Sister. Probably asleep. Index will get him to check in with you in an hour or so.”]

Suzanne was relieved.

“I wish you could spend the night. Never mind the lovemaking, I just want to hold you forever.”

“I wish I could too, but that’s not in the cards now.”

“Mikoto, I lost you forever. I don’t want you to go.”

“Touma, I promise you I will find a way to make this work. Somehow Misaka Broken will join the harem.”

Kamijou reached over and pulled her over to him again.

Index was bone tired; negotiations were hard work. Then she had to convince Sasha not to come home with her tonight, because they needed to set up a place for her to stay with the bodyguards, as Index did not want to give up her privacy and her Touma.

She was so tired that when she entered the apartment she didn’t realize things were not quite…right. First, Index polished off the left-over food she found in the living room, but she was still hungry. Where was her Touma? Where was her dinner? Oddly, his shirt was on the sofa.

She went to his room and knocked on the door. “Touma! I’m hungry! Where is dinner?”

Index pushed open the door to a scene from a nightmare.

“TOOOUUUUMMMMMAAAAA!!! Why is Misaka 9982 naked in bed with you?! Did you assault her and steal her innocence?!”

Kamijou saw his life flash before his eyes as he watched Index unhinge her jaw and leap onto the bed, grabbing his head with both her hands. Suddenly she stopped, her eyes opened wider than her jaws. She turned to Misaka 9982 and took a deep sniff. Index leaned in close to Misaka’s head and took another sniff.

In a faint voice, “Short hair? Short hair, is that really you?” Index swayed like she would faint for a moment, then she grabbed Misaka’s nude body in a fierce hug. 

“SHORT HAIR!!!!” Index began kissing Misaka all over. “ShortHairShortHairShortHairShortHairShortHairShortHair!”

The two of them were rolling all over the bed as Misaka struggled to get the crazed Nun off of her. “Easy, Silver Sister, easy! Don’t kill me after I just returned from the dead!”

Index was weeping from joy. “I thought my best friend was dead! You were dead! How could you make me think you were dead! I should bite *your* head!”

Kamijou grabbed Index and pulled her off Misaka. Index looked at him. “Touma, there’s no time for this now! I’m hungry and I want to talk with Short Hair! Stop trying to… you know… with me!”

“Index, Misaka and I both need showers and then I will cook for us while you two talk, but she needs to hurry back to Kuroko.”

“But I want to talk to her!” Index cried in frustration.

“Silver Sister, Kamijou and I will hurry in the shower.” Misaka grabbed Kamijou and dragged him into the shower.

“Hurry? I’ll bet! Hrumph!”

When “Shower Time” was over, Kamijou and Misaka came back to the living room, holding hands. They sat down next to Index and Misaka held hands with her too, while Kamijou reached across to hold Index’s other hand.

“Here we all are again,” Misaka said. She looked into Index’s eyes. “Index, swear to God, upon your Bible, that you will tell no one. Railgun is dead; the Level 6 is dead. *No one* can know I am alive. Can you do that?”

Index looked scared, but she looked into Misaka’s eyes. “I can, Mikoto. I don’t like it, but I can. But what about little Kuroko who loves you so?”

“Absolutely not! She would be the worst one to tell.”

“Mikoto,” Kamijou said, “What about your Father?”

Misaka hesitated. “I think he knows. He’s well connected and super smart. I’m willing to bet he knows. He visited Dr Gekota at the hospital once…”

Kamijou got up and went into the kitchen and started cooking. He made a fast dinner of pork fried rice for everyone and served it.

“Misaka, how do your eyes change color?” he asked.

She passed her hand over her eyes and they changed to grey, she passed it again and back to brown. “Special contacts from Dr Gekota.”

“Oh!” Index said, “Touma, Suzanne has been trying to call you! But you didn’t answer your phone!”

Kamijou turned pale. “I’m surprised she didn’t send in the bodyguards. Help me find my phone!”

The three of them quickly found it and Kamijou shushed them while he called Suzanne.

“Suzanne, I’m so sorry. I felt bad and came home. I had a monster headache, so the Sister gave me a headache powder and made me sleep.”

“Yes I feel better now. Move the meeting up? Um, ten is good, bring in lunch for everyone, something Kosher. Um, Shokuhou, the Chief, Fukiyose, have them all there at nine, please.”

Kamijou listened for a minute and his face grew angry. “You found what? Another secret ‘Harem File’? It what?! I want that locked down! No one sees it but you and me! Send it to me now!” Kamijou said in a furious tone.

A pause. “I’m sorry, Suzanne, I’m not mad at you, no, no, no I’m not. I apologize, I’m mad at whoever wrote that. Really, I’m not mad at you! This Kamijou is very sorry for upsetting you, he truly is sorry. Yes, good night.”

Kamijou disconnect and saw a large set of jaws approaching.

*CHOMP!*

“Mou made Moumanne Mry!” came Index’s muffled words as she chewed on his head.

“You know what, Index? I deserve to be bitten. I did upset her.”

Index was so shocked she fell off his head.

“What happened, Touma?” Misaka asked softly as she pulled him close.

“Suzanne was investigating the system, looking for secret files and she found another Harem file. This one was apparently going to be used for blackmail purposes, because it was only people I was really close to. Apparently it has things like pictures of Shirai actively molesting you; you and I in what look like lewd poses from when we have fallen or whatever; a picture from a store security camera of Index, Kazakiri, and I in an accident at a costume shop. Need I go on?”

The two girls sighed; they can only imagine.

“It’s worse, there are top secret reports in there about people’s abilities and lives. I’ve been putting it off, but now I must go see Saten and Uiharu tomorrow after this meeting.”

“Why?” asked Index.

“I need to tell them first, love,” Kamijou said. “If they want to tell others, they can, but it’s not my place.”

Kamijou’s phone pinged. He grabbed it and looked. The report started downloading. After a few minutes of reading he called Suzanne back, “Am I back in your good graces yet? Thank the gods! OK, I think I remember something about a Code system for things? That’s it. Code Black? Yes, this is Code Black, you and me only for sure. Thanks, I appreciate it.”

“Touma, I have to go. I’ve been here too long already.”

Kamijou and Index both looked at Misaka with tears in their eyes. “We…I don’t want to lose you again,” he said.

“Remember, treat me like furniture for now. You have to act depressed again.”

“It won’t be acting, trust me.”

Index looked thoughtful. “I think I have an idea, but it will take a little time. You know how we all gossip about…” She turned deep red and looked at Kamijou.  
Misaka nodded.

“And you just sit there with no expression on your face and have to listen?”

Misaka audibly ground her teeth and nodded.

“What if I told the others we weren’t being fair to you and that you should be able to spend time with Kamijou too since you were being unfairly excluded, couldn’t connect to the Sister network to share the experience and had to listen to us all the time?”

Misaka thought for a minute. “That’s an idea that might work…let me think about it.”

“Wait a minute! ‘Share the experience with the Sister Network’?”

“Of course they do, silly Touma!”

Kamijou turned bright red and looked like he might faint. “You mean my bodyguard knows…feels…”

Index thought for a minute, “Well, she might choose to exclude herself and the Network is definitely excluding Last Order and Worst.”

“That’s a small relief.”

“I must go.” Misaka gave both Index and Kamijou soul-searing kisses, before changing her eye color and demeaner. Kamijou called for his car to pick her up. Then Kamijou and Index walked her to the door and opened it for her.

“Thank you for taking care of my Touma, Misaka 9982.”

“If Savior should have another severe Migraine attack, Misaka 9982 recommends that he be evaluated by Dr Heaven Canceller to check for underlying causes Misaka 9982 says with a small amount of concern.”

“Thank you for your help today, I could not have done without you,” Kamijou said.

The door across the hall popped open. “Misaka 19054 will escort Misaka 9982 to the car Savior Misaka 19054 states affirmatively.”

“Thank you Misaka Angelene.”

“Huh?” said Index.

“I’ll explain in a minute.” 

The two of them went back inside the apartment. The Sisters got onboard the elevator and went to the lobby. Misaka 19054 steered Misaka 9982 to a certain point in lobby and then leaned in to whisper to her. “Misaka 19054 is disconnected from the Network Big Sister. Misaka 19054 is overjoyed to find that you are alive and will keep your secret.”

“You are misinformed Misaka 19054 this is Misaka Broken Misaka 9982 states positively.”

“Then Misaka 9982 should not smile when she looks at Savior Misaka 19054 states in an effort to improve Big Sister’s disguise.”

Pause.

“Misaka 9982 inquires as to why Misaka 19054 believes that Misaka 9982 is Big Sister.”

“Many reasons states Misaka 19054 mostly driven by teammate Itsuwa’s unfounded suspicions that Misaka 9982 was attempting to harm Savior. Savior’s actions were more those of a person shocked by something they had seen, not fear of attack Misaka 19054 reasoned. Misaka 19054 reviewed the evidence along with the further event that occurred at Savior’s apartment led to the inevitable conclusion Misaka 9982 is Big Sister Misaka 19054 states satisfied with the logic.” 

“If Misaka 19054 is satisfied that Misaka Broken is Big Sister then why is Misaka 19054 maintaining the deceit Misaka 9982 asks.”

“If Big Sister wishes for everyone to believe Big Sister is deceased Big Sister must have an important reason for this and Misaka 19054 must honor Big Sister’s reasons Misaka 19054 states plainly.” 

“Misaka 9982 is certain that if Big Sister was alive that Big Sister would appreciate Misaka 19054’s discretion with gratitude.”

“Misaka 19054 will continue to honor Big Sister’s wishes and memory. Misaka 19054 wishes “Misaka 9982” a pleasant evening.”

The two Sisters separated with both of them having clearly heard the quotation marks around the name.

Kamijou did an unusual thing: he ordered food in for himself and Index while he read the file Suzanne found. Index let him be because she knew it was important. Then she saw his face turn purple and he looked panic-stricken. She was about to hit the alarm, when Kamijou grabbed his phone.

“Suzanne!” he shouted, “Did you delete this from the system? Good. Did you read it? Just the first few pages? Stop! Don’t read anymore! Your life will be in danger. I can’t remember, do you have a body guard? Where are you? Still there? DON’T LEAVE! I’m on my way.”

Kamijou disconnected and immediately made another call. “Chief? I need two bodyguards, my office, right the hell now for Suzanne. Whoever you would trust with Last Order’s life. Armed to the teeth. Don’t ask. NOW! Please. Lock the fucking building down. I’m on my way.”

“Touma, you’re scaring me again.”

“I’m sorry, my sweet Index.”

He made another call. “Shokuhou-san? Emergency. Have your bodyguards get you to the office ten minutes ago, I can’t explain over the phone. I’m sorry. Yes. Yes. Wear the armor, please.”

“Index, could you please ask Misaka Angelene and Itsuwa to get ready that I need to make an emergency run to the office and that I will wear my armor?”

Index ran out the door.

“Hello. Yes, I’m an asshole. Yes, you can both slap the shit out of me. Especially after what I’m about to ask you…”

Index came back in with a heavily armed and armored Misaka Angelene as well as an armored Itsuwa, spear at the ready. Kamijou was finishing up yet another call. He held up the package with the body armor. “Do I wear this over my shirt or under?” he asked.

“Savior under is preferred as it disguises that it is being worn, however the shirt may not fit over the armor therefore Misaka Angelene suggests over with a jacket for concealment.”

“Kamijou, what is going on?!” Itsuwa asked, distressed. “Sir.” She added belatedly.

He looked at her sadly. “Don’t call me Sir, both of you, we’ve been through too much together.”

“Yes Sir,” Itsuwa replied and then cringed.

As he struggled to put on the armor and a jacket he said, “Suzanne found a file that shouldn’t exist and then read part of it, which is putting her in danger. We need to go there now and fix this. Oh hell. Index!”

Index looked at him with her big eyes. “I’m coming!”

“Of course you are, but you need to change your clothes and put on a disguise. You’re too big a target like that.”

“Toouuuummmmaaaa. I’m a Nun!”

“Index, he’s right,” said Itsuwa softly. “Just this once.”

Index went in her room and threw on a sundress that she had and ran back out.

“Misaka Angelene reports car has arrived.”

They quick loaded into the car and took off. Kamijou leaned forward to the driver. “Has this thing got lights and sirens?”

“Yes sir.”

“Put them to use.”

Kamijou was happy to see the guard was heavy outside the doors of the building. His group was hustled inside to the lobby. He spoke briefly to the lobby guards and gave them a list. “Nobody but these people and their bodyguards into the building unless I say otherwise.”

“Yes Sir.

He and his group then took the private elevator up to his office floor. As the doors opened, they heard, “Halt! Officer Misaka 16002 commands you to proceed with hands raised from the elevator to be recognized.”

“Officer Misaka 16002 this is Sergeant Misaka Angelene with Savior and group.”

“Officer Misaka 16002 requests Network Connection for proof. Misaka 16002 recognizes group, please proceed.”

“Kamijou, put your right hand in your pocket, they’ve put up wards!” Itsuwa whispered urgently.

As they stepped off the elevator they saw two Protective Service officers, Misaka 16002 with an assault rifle and a former Amakusan with a Naginata were waiting. Down the hall, in front of Kamijou’s suite, were two more Protective Service officers with Assault Rifles. Kamijou came down and they knocked on his suite door and opened it for him. Two more officers were inside. When he stepped inside, he looked around. “Where is Suzanne?” 

“Your office, Sir. The Chief is in there with her with a civilian.”

Kamijou walked to his door, knocked and entered.

“Tsch, took you long enough, fucking hero.”

“Gimme a hug, Accelerator-chan.”

“Let me turn the collar on first so it sends you through the wall.”

“Are you two done bonding yet?” the Chief asked, rolling her eyes.

Kamijou went over to Suzanne whose eyes were bugging out. He sat next to her on the sofa. 

“You ok, Suzanne?”

“Terrified Boss. What did I do?”

“Your job. Now, I’m going to protect you. Index? Help?”

Index came over and took Suzanne’s hand and started comforting her. “My Touma will protect you. He will die before anything happens to you.”

Kamijou got up and motioned to the Chief. They walked over to his desk. 

“What happened?”

“She found a personal file, probably of Crowley, that scares the crap out of me, the more I read it. The least scary stuff in it is the blackmail stuff I found. I’ve called in Shokuhou and another expert to get a handle on this. I’m going to offer Suzanne something that I hate, but that I hope she will accept. I’m also probably going to be slapped. A lot.”

Shokuhou ran in, looking really uncomfortable in her armor. “Kamijou, what the hell? You’re scaring the crap out of me!” Then she saw Suzanne, who looked utterly terrified, being comforted by Index.

More softly, “Oh gods, what happened, is Suzanne ok?”

“Let’s wait and I’ll tell everyone. Oh, Chief, I just thought of something: have you got any armor to fit Index?”

“I’ll have it brought up.”

“Kamijou, your last two people have arrived and are on their way up,” Itsuwa said. 

“No need to search them.”

“OK.”

The office door opened and a wheel chair came rocketing in. “Where is he? There you are you cruel bastard! Put your face down here where I can reach it!”

“Told you,” Kamijou sighed, he leaned forward.

*SLAP!*

He rubbed his face, “You haven’t lost your touch, ‘Fist of the Gods’.”

Uiharu giggled. “You deserve more, but I made her leave the bat home.”

Saten slowly walked up to him. “I think I’ll reserve my slap for later, in private.” She kissed his cheek instead.

Suzanne stirred, “I’ll get drinks.”

“No. You won’t.” Kamijou ordered. “Stay there.”

He went out the door before his bodyguards could react and came back with a selection of drinks, tossing a coffee can to Accelerator.

“Misaka Angelene is distressed at Savior’s reckless activity just now.”

“Sorry, I didn’t even think about it. I’ll try to do better.”

Kamijou looked around the room. “Everyone sit, this will take a few. Sorry for the emergency meeting, but this is serious. Tonight, Suzanne was working on the computers and found a file that contained blackmail info, among other things, about myself and my friends. However, it also contained some deadly top-secret info that could put her in danger, as well as anyone else who read it. It’s so bad, I was terrified for her and hence this emergency meeting.”

Everyone looked uncomfortable. 

“The first thing I want to do is protect Suzanne, she is the innocent victim of all this. Suzanne, I’m going to offer you something that I would never, ever normally think of offering or doing. It is up to you if you want to accept. As you know, Shokuhou-san is the number five Level 5 in the city, “Mental Out”, and she could use her ability to lock the memories of what you read away, like you never read them.”

Index gasped.

Shokuhou looked at Kamijou and said, “You despise tampering with memories.”

“For fun and games, yes. To save someone’s life is another matter entirely, but that is up to Suzanne if she wants to do this. I won’t force her; I’m merely offering it as a way to protect her.”

Kamijou looked at Suzanne. “You’re getting bodyguards too, from now on. Should have thought of that from the start, damnit. I am very sorry.”

“It’s ok, Boss, none of us thought of it,” Suzanne said.

“The other choice Suzanne is we just leave your memories alone, and you continue on. Did you wipe that file from the system and your computer?”

“Yessir.”

“OK, you and Shokuhou-san should go to her office and talk about the pros and cons of playing with your memories. Please let me know what you decide before you do anything though, OK?”

“Yes.”

“Will do.”

The thoroughly shaken Suzanne and Shokuhou left to go talk. Kamijou looked at everyone else. “OK, if anyone asks, we are having this meeting because a credible threat was made against my life, got it?”

Nods all around.

“OK, who’s turn is it to slap me? Not you, Yomikawa, you like it too much and hit too hard!”

Everyone laughed, breaking the tension.

“The reason I invited my two favorite cute girls here...”

Teeth grinding noises from Index.

“Is I need Uiharu-sama’s help.”

“Me?”

“Yes, ‘Gatekeeper’, you. Hacker queen, inventor of Anti-Skill’s computer security protocols. You are in this file; you were being tracked. It’s probably one of the reasons you were targeted. Also, in the blackmail section, you were given a fourteen percent chance of being involved in affair with me and Saten-san was given a nine percent chance. There was also a picture of Uiharu kissing me…”

Both girls blushed madly.

“Uiharu-sama, I am going to offer you a job. I will speak to my boss tomorrow about making it at industry comparable pay, with school credits, as our IT and Cybersecurity person. I should have done this from Day One, but I am a Baka, as… as…” Kamijou stopped.

“We know, Kamijou, we know who you mean,” Uiharu said softly. “But I’m moving to Scotland in less than a week!”

“Now, I don’t claim to be an expert, like you, but even I have heard of something called ‘working remotely’,” Kamijou said with a smile. “That should be something you can set up before you go, no?”

“But Ianuaria said she wasn’t set up for that?”

“I’ll try to meet with her, maybe tomorrow, and see what I can do. It would mean you would have to work primarily with Suzanne and myself at strange hours. Are you ok with that?”

Uiharu smiled at him, “Where do I sign?”

Saten looked at Kamijou from behind Uiharu’s back and flashed him a thumb’s up and a huge smile.

“I’ll bring by the documents tomorrow to your dorm. Can we do dinner, my treat?”

“Thank you, that would be nice.”

Kamijou looked over at Yomikawa, “You know what this means, Chief.”

“Kamijou, unlike some people I could mention, I am not an idiot. You don’t think they haven’t had security since they left the hospital? Please.”

“We do?” asked Saten.

“They are very discrete, but you two are never alone, except in the privacy of your rooms.”

Kamijou offered his cheek to the Chief. 

“Not worth it, I’m saving up for a good one,” Yomikawa said.

Kamijou showed Uiharu his laptop. “Would this meet your needs?”

Uiharu held it in her hands and looked it over critically. “It would be ok, but I really need more horsepower. Can I send you a wish list?”

“Send it to me and Suzanne by first thing tomorrow morning and we’ll make it work. Your first job will be to find, but *NOT* read all hidden files in the system. I also want all backdoors locked, all hackers blocked, and security tightened. I’ll give you until six PM,” Kamijou said with a grin.

“That long?” Uiharu said with a laugh.

Suzanne and Shokuhou came back in. Kamijou looked at them and held up a finger to indicate ‘Just a second.’

“Uiharu,” he said, “If it’s not too rude to ask in front of everyone, but how are you doing?”

Saten came over and lifted Uiharu’s right leg. “Watch!” Saten said.

Uiharu concentrated, and slowly her right foot moved around in a circle. Saten carefully set Uiharu’s leg down carefully while Uiharu panted.

There was silence, then cheers and applause. Kamijou had tears in his eyes as he rushed to Uiharu, knelt down and hugged her tightly. “I am so happy for you, sweetie, so happy!” he whispered in her ear.

“Misaka-san’s final gift to me,” she whispered back.

Kamijou straightened back up. “Can you give me Ianuaria’s contact info, so I can call her tomorrow, please?”

“I’ll send it to you right now, Kamijou,” Saten replied. She started texting.

“Thank you. Suzanne, Shokuhou, what’s the verdict?”

“Kamijou, I only really looked at the first few pages of pictures and nothing else. Shokuhou-san says she can lock my memory as being that the file only held that and nothing else.”

“Shokuhou?”

“I think it’s our best option. I won’t wipe anything, just lock them up so if she ever needed them we could unlock them.”

“Is it hard or dangerous?”

“No, not at all. A minute’s work.”

“Suzanne?” Kamijou asked.

“Do it,” Suzanne said softly.

Shokuhou touched Suzanne’s arm, they were both quiet for a few moments and then their eyes opened again.

“Done,” said Shokuhou.

“I feel the same,” said Suzanne.

“Good, then I did it right,” said Shokuhou.

There was a knock at the door and Yomikawa answered it. Another Protective services officer entered, carrying several packages. Yomikawa distributed them to Index, Suzanne, Saten, and Uiharu.

“Touma!”

“If I have to wear it, Index…”

“Grrrr…”

“Boss.”

“Kamijou!”

Kamijou walked over to Saten and Uiharu. “Girls, I almost lost you both once. Please? Look at me, I swore I would never wear this.”

They both slowly pulled it on over their outfits.

“Uiharu, can you work from my desk and give yourself remote access? Suzanne can you set her up with a superuser account, administrator, or whatever it is she needs, please? Also, looks like I’m missing school tomorrow as I need to be here first thing, so could you also ask Fukiyose to be here by Nine? Chief? Shokuhou? Both of you too, please. Also, we need to squeeze an appointment in with Ianuaria before Noon, if possible, please.”

“What’s going on now, Kamijou?” asked Shokuhou.

“Two more groups approached Stiyl and Index about making treaties with the City. They want them to make introductions to us tomorrow as early as possible They also want to discuss other things, so it will be a long day. I want to try to get done by four as I have a date with a couple of cuties.”

Uiharu and Saten giggled and blushed.

“TOOOUUUUMMMMMAAAA!”

“No biting! They are now my staff and I can tease them.”

“Grrrrrrrr.”

“Uiharu, have you set up your accounts?”

“Yes, Kamijou.”

“Chief, extra bodyguards are here now?”

“Yes, Kamijou-sama. Waiting outside so we don’t overcrowd the room.”

“Who gets Mr Happy Here?” Kamijou asked with a smile.

“Laugh it up, Spikey hair boy.”

“Actually, we are replacing Itsuwa and Misaka 19054 with him.”

“WHAT?”

“Misaka Angeline protests vociferously.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? I’d rather be with the two brats!”

“Relax, I’m just letting you both see what could happen. Especially if someone tries to ditch his bodyguards. Am I making myself clear?” Chief Yomikawa said.

“Such misfortune!”

Kamijou was performing his nightly ritual of making a snack for Index while reading the file Suzanne had discovered, when he found another disturbing item. He almost dropped the tray of kushiyaki he had just finished grilling for her. He brought it out and served it to the ravenous little Nun, who was currently wearing her Bunny pajamas. She began stripping the beef from the skewers at a fast rate, barely seeming to chew. 

When she finished her cute little belly was pooched out and she sighed happily.

“Index,” Kamijou said gently, “Would you like to sleep with me tonight? I have a delicate matter I would like to discuss with you privately while we cuddle.”

Index looked at him shyly and nodded, then scampered into his room, while Kamijou quickly put the dishes into the dishwasher and turned out the lights. He saw the top of Index’s head, with her beautiful silver hair peeking out from under his blankets, as she shyly hid from him. He went into his bathroom, did his nightly rituals and changed into his pajamas and then slid into bed with her. She slowly slid over to him, letting Kamijou put his arm around her, ad placing her head on his shoulder and chest.

“Index, did Misaka give you your memories back too?” Kamijou asked quietly.

“Some of them,” she replied, “Happy times, but I still don’t remember a lot.”

“Same for me,” said Kamijou, “Most of what I lost is still gone, I only have bits and pieces. But, you know how we all comment about how much you eat?”

“Grrrrrrrr…”

“Don’t get mad at poor Kamijou, listen to what he just found. Do you remember, never mind, stupid question. You know how the Church tricked poor Stiyl and Kanzaki into violating your memories every year as a means of controlling you? How you were turned loose into the world with no money, just a passport and the two of them chasing you?”

“Life was so cruel before I found my Touma,” Index kissed his cheek.

“It’s worse Index,” Kamijou said bitterly, “Your appetite is a spell or curse, depending on how you look at it from the Church as well. You can’t go more than about four hours without eating or you may go unconscious and eventually die!”

“What?”

“Yes! It’s designed to make you constantly have to eat, get money to eat, or someone to pay to feed you.”

“But I never gain weight!”

“I guess they didn’t want to kill you,” Kamijou said. “Listen, I can cancel the curse. The report says the sigil for the spell is probably hidden in one of two places, just like the sigil for the memory wipe was. One is a nice place, the other not so nice. I can use Imagine Breaker and break the curse for you and you can have a normal appetite and not be starving all the time.”

“But then I run the risk of gaining weight…”

“But you won’t be compelled to eat that much either.”

Index looked at him with her big, green eyes. “I trust you, Touma.”

He kissed her gently and then reached his right hand inside her pajama top and slid it down the front until he reached her belly button. Using his Index Finger he gently probed around inside her belly button, trying not to hurt her. They both heard the glass shattering noise that indicated a spell had just broken!

“Touma! I feel funny!”

“What do you feel, Index?”

“My stomach feels…full!”

Kamijou pulled her into his arms and kissed her. “Let’s see how you feel tomorrow, sweet Index.”

Index nuzzled his neck, sighed happily, and fell asleep. Shortly thereafter, so did Kamijou.

In an unnamed hotel room in Academy City…

“Devchonka, I am depending on you. You must geet close to zees Kamichou. I vant you to vork your viles on heem.”

“First declaration: I am not a whore that you can sell my body to a man; no matter how you force me to dress like a slut! I am a Nun.”

“Eef you luff heem, then eet is not selling, you are geeving of yourself to heem. Tell me looking in my eyes that you haff no feelings for zees Kamichou.”

Silence.

“Um, hmm. Zen I releeze you of your vowz of chastity regarding zees Kamichou. You may purzou heem and choin hees harem. From vot I haff zeen of zee girls, you vill feet right een.”

“Second declaration: I will not perform sexual acts to procure information for the Church.”

“Zat is such a shame. Let me ask quvestion. How ees your leetle seester Irina’s health lately? Perhaps trip to Siberia vould be bad for her?”

In a flash, Vasalisa’s throat was in Sasha’s left hand while Sasha’s right hand was raising a five-pound hammer.

“First threat: leave my Sister alone or I *will* kill you.”

“Keel *gasp* me, never see leetle *gasp* Irina again.”

Sasha threw Vasilisa to the ground.

“First question: how do I even know if she is alive” Sasha said sadly.

“ЏϻϾЍЌЋП” said Vasilisa to the room’s mirror. A view opened and showed a girl, about ten years old, peacefully sleeping in her bed, clutching a doll that Sasha recognized as she had given it to her Sister on her last visit. Sasha went to the mirror and touched it like she could reach through it to her Sister. She watched the little girl move a little in her sleep.  
Vasilisa snapped her fingers and the picture disappeared.

Sasha turned to Vasilisa. “First negotiation: if I successfully am added to the Harem, then you will bring my Sister to me here to live.”

“She vill stay at zee Church or Embassy but Da. Ve vill breeng her here to be close to you, for you to veeseet.”

Sasha hung her head low. “First declaration of defeat: I will join the Harem and sell my body for sex in order to regain my Sister.”

Kamijou was up at six the next morning, anxious because there was so much to do. He sent a quick apology to Komoe-sensei. Letting her know he had important all-day meetings for his job today. He sent one to Suzanne to make sure she was ok. Index was still sound asleep, so he gently kissed her cheek, got up, and took his shower. He got dressed and saw she was still out, so he quietly left to go make breakfast. 

Kamijou wasn’t sure how Index would be after the breaking of the Sigil last night, so he decided to make rice omelets and then see how she felt. After he whipped the eggs, he went back to the bedroom and gently woke her up with a kiss. 

“Breakfast, Index.”

“I’m not very hungry, Touma. Maybe just a toast?”

“What? I made you a nice rice omelet.”

“I can take that for my lunch maybe. Just toast and tea, please.”

Kamijou rubbed his head as he went back to the kitchen. This was going to take getting used to.

They shared Kamijou’s car to the Tower. On the way, Kamijou briefed Itsuwa and Misaka Angeline on his plans for the meetings and then visiting the girls afterwards for another meeting. “I wanted you both to know, so you can coordinate with their security, I think they have been using Anti-Skill, but now I think the Chief rolled them into Protective Services, but I’m out of the loop and will trust you both.”

His Bodyguards nodded. 

“Itsuwa, I guess this is more directed at you. When the girls go to Scotland, how is their security being handled?”

“Agnese and Amakusans mostly, but any damned fool that tries to enter Ianuaria’s demesne without permission would be sorry in the extreme.”

“I feel better.”

When they pulled up to the Tower, a familiar face in red leather straps was waiting for them in the lobby.

“Sasha! How are you?” Kamijou asked.

“First statement: I am well and ready to begin my duties as Index Librorum Prohibitorum’s bodyguard. Second statement: I need credentials that must be approved by Kamijou Touma.”

“Index?” Kamijou said, turning to the Nun in question.

“Vasilisa was serious about that?” Index asked. “Kamijou, can you give her a temporary pass to the Embassy until I can discuss this with the others?”

“Actually, Ambassador, no, I cannot.”

“Touma!”

“Only you can,” Kamijou said with a smile, “It’s your Embassy. I have no rights to grant access.”

“Oh! OK,” and Index went to the guard station and got a pass for Sasha and took her with her to the Embassy floor.

Kamijou took the others with him. As they rode the express to their floor, Itsuwa looked at him. 

“OK, Itsuwa, out with it, what am I missing.”

“Something is off with Sasha; she was not acting normally this morning. I don’t know what it is, but she was not herself.”

“Like Misaka 9982 was going to kill me?” Kamijou asked with a smile.

Itsuwa blushed. “No, I’m serious. She was talking about Index but staring hard at you. Not in a bad way, but…”

“Misaka Angeline agrees with Partner Itsuwa. Protective Service instruction manuals call this ‘Intuition’ and state that subconscious mind is finding clues that the conscious mind is not and that one should not ignore the warnings.”

“Well, if both of you are in agreement, then this Kamijou would be an idiot to ignore you. Let’s keep an eye on things.”

The trio entered Kamijou’s office suite and, of course, Suzanne was already hard at work. “Hi Boss!”

“Suzanne, can I interrupt you for a few minutes?”

“Yup!”

“Let’s go in my office.”

They entered, along with the bodyguards. Kamijou grabbed a cold coffee from his fridge and offered drinks, but there were no other takers.

“OK, Suzanne, I need a few things this morning. First priority. Whatever you can dig up quickly on Vasilisa and Sasha. Also the two Rabbis. Deep background for later, just whatever you can pull together in the next hour or so; especially the first two.”

“Next I would like danishes, etc, along with coffee and teas set up in the conference room for the meeting and then a Kosher lunch brought in, please. I want to wrap this up by four today, but be prepared that we may do it again tomorrow.”

“Yes, boss.”

“Where are we on travel arrangements?”

“Misaka-sama has authorized the use of the City’s private fleet. We have an advance team in the City already. You and your group have a floor at the La Residenza Napoleone. I have a suite for you and your bodyguards; one for Shokuhou and hers; and one for Suzanne and hers. The Japanese Embassy is lending us limos and drivers; also guards for the hotel, so your bodyguards can get some sleep. We have the Diplomatic passports for you all.”

“You are a marvel, Suzanne!”

“Oh, and I have a tailor coming in to measure you in five minutes to make you some suits, Boss.”

“What?”

“You can’t go looking like that, Kamijou. Sir.”

Itsuwa covered her mouth, she was obviously giggling. 

There was a knock at the door. “Or he could be here early,” Suzanne said deadpan.

She opened the door and two men came in carrying several books of fabric swatches. Kamijou looked panicked. 

“Don’t you go anywhere, Suzanne! You’re helping!”

He and Suzanne quickly picked out four different materials for four different suits, then chose materials for shirts as well and ordered ten of those. Suzanne assured Kamijou the City was paying as it was a business expense. They even showed him several pairs of shoes and he chose two pairs of those as well.

“OK Sir, we need to take measurements, so we need to get you down to your underwear.”

“This Kamijou is waiting for the ladies to leave.”

Suzanne waved goodbye and left.

“Sorry Kamijou, but we can’t leave you unguarded,” said Itsuwa with a grin.

“Misaka Angeline agrees that Savior must be closely guarded.”

“Such misfortune.”

“Please wait here, Sasha,” Index asked, as she arrived at the Embassy reception area. Sasha sat down in a chair quietly.

Index went to the back and headed to Stiyl’s office. Kanzaki was already there. Index walked in and closed the door. 

“Good morning, Index.”

“Good morning everyone.”

"Good morning.”

“What’s wrong, Index?” Kanzaki said. “You look upset.”

“Well, we had a scary thing last night and had to come to the office because Touma thought Suzanne’s life was in danger.”

“What happened?” asked Stiyl, concerned.

“She found something bad. Kamijou took it away and has the only copy and it’s full of bad things! He won’t let anyone else read it because he says they will be killed if they know it. The least bad thing is all the dirty pictures of him and all the girls he’s been with that make it look like he is molesting them!”

Kanzaki blushes.

“Stiyl, Kanzaki, I need you to hear my confession.”

“What?!”

“Forgive me, but I am confused about my faith. I think I want to leave the Church.” Index fell to her knees, with her hands folded in prayer, as Kanzaki and Stiyl looked at each other in dismay.

“What happened, Index?” Kanzaki asked softly.

“You remember that night that Touma saved my memories and lost his? How he found the hidden Sigil in my mouth that was responsible for the *LIE* that you both had to erase my memories every year?”

Stiyl and Kanzaki blushed and nodded.

“You know how I am always hungry and you all make fun of how much I eat?”

They nodded.

“Kamijou found in this document that there was *ANOTHER* hidden sigil on my body to make me hungry so that I would need to eat every four hours or die! This would be so I would not be able to make enough money to live and would always be dependent on the Church or someone to feed me!”

“No!” Kanzaki said in shock.

“Kamijou found it last night and destroyed it. Do you know what I ate this morning? A single piece of toast and a cup of tea. Nothing else and I was full! The Church, my Church did this to me!!!”

Stiyl looked shocked and ashamed.

“I don’t know if I can trust the Church anymore. If I’ve lost trust in the Church, I’m questioning my faith too.”

“Index, it wasn’t the Church, it was one person. Laura Stuart. She is *not* the Church. Don’t lose your faith over the actions of one woman.”

“Index, look how much good you have done through the Church!” Kanzaki said, “Don’t throw that away because of her. Fight for the Church.”

Index was quiet. “You both have given me much to think about. I won’t make any rash decisions. I want to ask Touma too.”

“Much as I think he is an Idiot,” Stiyl said, “He has a good heart and a good head on his shoulders.”

“Also, Sasha showed up this morning to be my bodyguard, but she seems…not herself,” said Index.

“Possessed again?” asked Kanzaki.

“No…just off,” answered Index.

“We will keep an eye on her,” Kanzaki reassured Index.

Index went back out of Stiyl’s office and found Sasha seated, just staring into the distance. “Come with me, please,” Index said politely. 

Sasha followed her into Index’s office. Index sat down at her desk and said, “Sasha, please sit so we can talk and get to know each other.”

“Thank you.”

“Sasha have you done bodyguarding before?”

“First response: yes, many times for Vasilisa and others of the Russian Orthodox Church. First question, do you wish me to share your bed like Vasilisa or will you have a separate bed for me.”

Index flushed, “No we have an apartment for the bodyguards and Kamijou and I share the other apartment.”

“Second question: how will I guard you and keep you safe at night?”

“My Touma does that and there are alarms in the apartment to call the bodyguards who are right next door.”

“Third question: who protects your Touma when he is protecting you?"

Index sighed. “It’s OK, Sasha. It works.”

Sasha looked disgruntled but was quiet. Index studied her face, well, what she could see of it.

“Sasha, is something wrong? I can tell you are bothered by something…”

Sasha wriggled in her chair. “First tentative response: I am worried about my little Sister, Index.”

“You have a Sister?!”

“Second tentative response: we are orphans, taken in by the Church, who own… who take care of us. Therefore my work sustains my Sister.”

“Is your Sister taking vows too?”

Sasha jumped to her feet. “NYET! Ne poka ya zhivu!” she shouted. 

Sasha then blushed as red as her clothes. “First apology: I am sorry for my temper; never will my Sister enter the Church. She is being educated and will have a normal life.”

Index nodded. “If I ever married and had children I would do the same.”

Sasha looked at her. “Married?”

Index blushed. “A dream.”

A knock and Kanzaki opened the door. “Index, the Rabbis are here. Conference room please.”

Index and Sasha got up. Index walked over to Sasha and said in a low voice, “I can tell something is bothering you terribly. When you feel more comfortable, you can talk to me or Touma about it. We will help you, no matter what. You are our friend, Sasha. Not just a bodyguard, a friend!” Index pecked Sasha’s cheek and went out the door, leaving Sasha standing there stunned for a moment.

Sasha never had a friend, only people who used her. Like Vasilisa was using her now. She knew Index was telling the truth about considering her a friend, because Index just was unable to lie or at least lie well. Sasha felt a small warmth move through her.

But she couldn’t take a chance with her precious Sister’s life. They would ship her to Siberia…or worse… Sasha had heard of girls being… sold…

Sasha hurried off after Index, cursing her fate.

Kamijou settled into his office and dug in. His first email of the day was from Uiharu.

“Your system security, pardon my bad language, sucks. I can hack in with my home system. Attached is my wish list…”

Kamijou stopped reading and punched a button on the office comm system, “Suzanne, can I ask you to please come ere for a few minutes?”

“Right away, Boss.”

She walked in with a notebook in hand.

“Since I know you are more efficient than this Kamijou, I assume you read Uiharu-sama’s email.”

“Yes Sir… I mean Kamijou.”

“OK, buy everything she asks for and make sure it is all maxed out on features. If she skimped on something, make it un-skimped, please.”

“Done, it will be delivered to her by the time she gets home.”

“Do you know how Uiharu’s medical bills are being paid? Has she been getting the best of the best care she can?”

“I’ll check, Boss.”

“She’s leaving in a week; can you please check with Dr Canceller: I heard a name and, if he agrees, the City will pay for a consult. I want Dr Banzai to see if we are missing anything.”

“Dr. BUCKAROO Banzai? Do you know how hard he is to contact?”

“Dr. Canceller knows him. Please ask him. I’ll do anything to make that little girl whole again. You know what? Never mind. Make me an appointment with the Doctor for immediately after the meeting today and I will see him on my way to the girls and ask him myself.”

“Done. What else?”

“Is Ianuaria coming?”

“She should be here shortly, Kamijou. Her Japanese is…interesting and her English almost unintelligible.”

“Can you translate for me, I can’t understand her English at all, what little I speak of it.” 

“I can try…”

“Are you OK after all that drama?”

“Just nervous Boss, not used to…danger I guess.”

“Yeah, I’ve been around it for so long it seems, I forget how bad it is for someone new,” Kamijou said. “Listen, you remember what I said about Rome. Anything starts to happen to me, you *run*, get away. Don’t be stupid. I have survived a lot of bad situations so you just worry about saving yourself.”

Kamijou looked around for a minute. “Knew I forgot something! I want to put that order in writing. Can you make a very simple order for me to sign and get it to me soonest, please?”

“Yes Boss, under protest.”

“Noted.”

There was a door knock. 

“Misaka Angelene reports Ianuaria has arrived for her meeting with Savior.”

“Please allow her in, Misaka Angelene. Thank you .”

“There you are, then, Mister High Pockets!”

“Thank you for coming, Ianuaria. I’ll try not to take up too much of your time. This is my assistant and valuable aide, Suzanne.”

“I am pleased to meet you, Ianuaria-sama.”

“Pleasure.”

Ianuaria looked at Kamijou. “Your soul is still torn, but starting to heal.”

Kamijou started, “I thought Magic didn’t work on me?”

“I can still peep yuir aurur.”

“May I ask, how do you think Uiharu-chan is doing?”

Ianuaria sighed. “Better than aye haid hoped, but yon Lassie has a long, hard row to hoe.”

“Will, will she walk again?”

Ianuaria just looked at Kamijou. 

He got up and walked around in silence for a minute. Misaka Angelene walked over to him and took his arm to stop him. “No Savior Misaka Angelene states forcefully. This is not your fault states Misaka Angelene with conviction as she raises her arms and embraces Savior.”

Kamijou hugged her back as he blinked back tears for Uiharu.

“Aye, Laddie, yuir care and devotion fuir yon wee Lassie does you proud. Buit why have you called me here?”

Kamijou parted from Misaka Angelene and sat down at his desk again. “I’ve hired Uiharu to work for the City. I need her expertise as a computer security expert. But I understand your castle is not set up for power or internet, so I would like to see about paying to change that, please. I looked it up on a satellite map and see that you have several smaller attached or nearby structures that might be convertible to offices for her, possibly.”

“Well, Laddie…I may have told a wee fib about that to test uir Saten’s resolve abuit muivin’ to me Dun. Oi have a T1 and me own geothermal power station.”

Kamijou sat back in shock for a moment, and then had a really good laugh, which Ianuaria joined along with Suzanne.

“When,” he wheezed, “When were you going to tell them?”

“Oh, maybe when we arrived.”

“I’ll keep your secret and just tell them that you and I are working on it, and she may have to go to the Internet Café in town.”

“That wuid be foin,” Ianuaria chuckled.

“You are a wicked witch,” Kamijou said with a smile.

“Aye, nao boyo!”

“Ianuaria, I’m trying to get another Doctor here to look at Uiharu and I think, if her agrees to come, I would like you there too, please. But, please tell me, what else can I do to help my friend? If you tell me to cut off my right hand and sacrifice it to make her walk again, I will.”

“Savior!”

“Kamijou!”

“Boss!”

“Aye, Laddie, yuir a devoted friend. Ail spend sum time wit yuir Lassie, Index. Mayhaps there be sumat in her noggin wid all them books.”

“I will ask her to make time for you, Ianuaria. Thank you.”

“Yuir a guid Laddy, Kamijou.”

Kamijou ushered her out of his office and found Yomikawa, Shokuhou, and Fukiyose waiting patiently.

“Suzanne, can you please take care of that appointment with Dr Canceller for me and then join us in here? Thanks! Ladies, please come in, sorry my previous made you wait.”

They all came in and sat, with Kamijou distributing drinks and getting himself a cold coffee brew, then sitting behind his desk. The silence was thick and he noticed everyone looked worried and were staring at him.

“OK, what’s wrong? Suzanne is fine today!”

“Kamijou-sama, why are you seeing Dr Canceller after you just got done seeing the Healer lady?” asked Yomikawa in a worried tone. “What happened? Were you injured? Are you sick?”

“There’s nothing wrong with this Kamijou,” he said seriously.

Fukiyose cracked her knuckles threateningly, “Kamijou, don’t lie to us.”

“Kamijou is innocent! He is trying to make additional treatment arrangements for Uiharu-chan!”

Everyone sat back and relaxed. “We were worried, especially after what happened at your school, Kamijou,” Shokuhou said.

Kamijou rubbed his head, “Misaka Broken said it was a bad Migraine. She gave me some medicine and said it might be stress. I don’t know why she thought I might be stressed…”  
Everyone gave a nervous laugh.

“Today may be a difficult day with three different groups wanting many things from us. As you can imagine, I did not want to abuse my friendship with Ambassador Index by asking her any details so we will be going in blind, although I am sure that everyone will be wanting similar deals.”

He sighed. “OK, everyone, these will be high powered Magic types, similar to Level 5s, including potential craziness.”

He turned to Shokuhou, “No offense, but some Level 5s are a little out there.”

“None taken, and you are overly polite.”

“As always, let me take the heat, let me lose my temper and you be the voice of reason, if it comes to that.”

Everyone nodded, they understood his method now. Suzanne came back in.

“Appointment set, Boss.”

“Thanks. OK, Rome trip is arranged, we are just waiting for an exact date. Still next week. The City is letting us use a private jet, so we won’t be stuck on the airline schedules.”

“Hopefully not the one they just took off the top of this building,” joked Fukiyose.

Kamijou turned white and the room went silent. “Excuse me a minute,” he said and walked out of the office.

“What’s wrong? What did I say?”

Yomikawa came over and sat next to the distraught Iron Wall Girl. “You didn’t know. The night that Uiharu was shot, Misaka’s Sister was killed and Misaka went Level 6, they tried to kill Index, and then Index was kidnapped and delivered to an evil man who wanted to vivisect her. They put Index put on that plane. Accelerator and Misaka stopped the plane in mid-air, rescued Index, and, we think, we will never know, Misaka blew apart the man who kidnapped Index with a RailGun shot. She then dropped the plane on top of the building as a warning to the former person who ran the city.”

Fukiyose put both hands to her mouth, as did Shokuhou. “Oh no! I stepped in it! I have to go apologize!”

Yomikawa grasped her arm firmly. ”Wait here. He will come back and apologize first, then you can apologize.”

Sure enough, after another minute, Kamijou re-entered the room and walked up to Fukiyose. “I apologize for my poor behavior. You were attempting to make a joke and I reacted badly. I am very sorry.”

She stood up and hugged him fiercely, “Yomikawa-sama explained the story, you have nothing to apologize for. *I* apologize for my joke in poor taste. I would have never made it if I had known.”

Kamijou then did something he had never done before: he patted Fukiyose’s head. She turned bright red and sat down.

“OK, Rome trip. Suzanne?”

“On your desk, along with my formal protest, in triplicate. The protest, that is.”

Kamijou smiled his sad smile.

“Get out your stamp, Chief, you are a witness, Fukiyose, you are the other. This is my official order that there will be no negotiations with terrorists, foreign governments, or any other entities that kidnap, hold hostage, or otherwise attempt to use officials or members of the City government, staff, or officials as bargaining chips or to be paid ransom, including myself. Penalties include immediate arrest and loss of position.”

Kamijou looked around the room. “Am I clear?”

Glares, unhappy looks, and really unhappy mutterings.

“Well, everyone looks totally pissed off at me, so I will take that as a ‘yes’,” Kamijou said as he signed, Yomikawa signed, and Fukiyose signed. Suzanne then stamped everything.  
Kamijou looked over at Shokuhou, “OK, before you burst a blood vessel, go ahead,” he sighed.

“You are right and you are so wrong! How can you hamstring us like this? You must know they are planning something! Yet, you still plan on going! No insult to our bodyguards, but they probably have hundreds of people there to throw at us!”

“At *me*”

“Argh! My point exactly! BAKA!”

“Listen to me carefully everyone. If they kill me, so what? You all will keep the city going and the Catholics, having gotten their petty revenge, will most likely leave you alone. More importantly, they will have shown their true face to the world and I’m sure other governments will start taking a deep look at them, to their detriment.”

“But you will still be dead, Kamijou,” said Shokuhou softly.

“And done living with my shame, but I will have saved the rest of you, so you can live in safety, with smiles…”

“DAMN YOU! How can I smile if you die!”

“Your memories.”

*SLAP!*

“I hate you! I hate you when you are right,” said Shokuhou as she walked out of the room. A few seconds later, Fukiyose chased after her.

Kamijou looked bewildered at Yomikawa. “I am right, aren’t I?”

“Oh, Kamijou…sometimes you are hopeless.”

As the clock neared ten, Stiyl looked at the notes of the groups meeting, regarding what they wanted from the new organization they wanted to form. He handed them off to a Nun, who ran off to type them up. He saw Sasha standing behind Index, looking like she anticipated an attack at any moment, especially from Vasilisa. Everyone else seemed satisfied.

“Have you all gotten your group’s requests together to present to Kamijou as well?” Stiyl inquired.

“Da.”

“Yes.”

The Nun came back in with a folder and a handful of data chips and gave them to Stiyl. 

“OK, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please write me with your critiques, I love hearing from you!
> 
> Just what is in that file anyhow that has Kamijou do freaked out?


	53. "Thirty"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Wow! IS it 3 AM? No wonder I'm having trouble editing!
> 
> Still not my anime, not my characters just my fanfiction.
> 
> Warnings: some bad language, risque suggestions and a bummer ending.

Kamijou had everyone in place in the conference room as they awaited the arrival of the Ambassadors. He was drinking a cup of coffee. He had Fukiyose and Shokuhou seated immediately next to him, with Yomikawa to the side of Fukiyose. Suzanne sat directly behind him at a minidesk to handle note taking, A/V, etc. The bodyguards were split into shifts, with Sasha, Misaka Angelene and Itsuwa currently in the room.

Kamijou looked around. “So serious! It’s like we are meeting important people from foreign governments and trying to negotiate an important treaty or something!” He laughed. “Relax! This is easy compared to being shot at, blown up, attacked by crazed fanatics, or dealing with my misfortune!”

Everyone let out a nervous chuckle, but it did help lighten the mood. There was a knock at the door. Everyone stood up as the doors opened and the Ambassadors entered. There was a woman in a red Nun’s habit, same color as Sasha’s, causing Kamijou to glance at Sasha. He noticed a strange thing: Sasha’s face, normally eerily similar to the Sister’s blank look, flashed very briefly to what looked like…hatred…when she saw the red Nun. Then it was blank again.

The Nun was followed by two men in black wearing very strange large, round fur hats, and then Index, Kanzaki, and Stiyl. Suzanne had provided name plates, indicating where everyone should sit, so the groups sorted themselves out.

“OK, first things first,” said Kamijou, “I’m not a diplomat, so this will be pretty informal. If you want formal, you are out of luck.” Everyone chuckled.

“Please help yourselves to coffee and pastries; Rabbis, everything today should be Kosher. If you want to change your seating place, feel free, let’s be comfortable.”

Sasha went over to Index and whispered in her ear. Index whispered back. Sasha then got Index what looked like a tea and nothing else. Fukiyose leaned over to Kamijou, “Is Index ill? She’s not eating?”

“I’ll tell you during the break. It’s complex.”

Kamijou leaned over to Shokuhou, and whispered, “Don’t read minds, but what is your overall impression?”

“Nervous, hopeful, desirous. The red Nun is shielded heavily, but something is up between her and Index’s bodyguard.”

“Like?”

“Kamijou, that little girl shields her thoughts, but not emotions. She wants to kill the red Nun, but something is holding her back.”

Kamijou slowly nodded.

“Alright let’s begin. My name is Kamijou Touma and I am the Director of Operations for Academy City. This gives me pretty broad powers to do what I think is best for the people here. This is Fukiyose Seri, my Deputy Director; this is Shokuhou Misaka, ‘Mental Out’, one of my close advisers, consider her a ‘Minister Without Portfolio’ for purposes of this meeting’; This is Chief Yomikawa Aiho, head of all police services here in the City and also security for Embassies.”

“Touma, this is Vasilisa, she is representing the Russian Orthodox Church; this is Rabbis Moshe Adin from the Russian Kabbalah and Mendel Levi representing the Israeli Kabbalah.”

Kamijou looked up from the folder Suzanne had slipped him. “Welcome everyone, such a high-powered group! The second highest member of the Russian Orthodox Church, a ranking member of Mossad, and one of the secret members of the Israeli cabinet! I’m honored.”

The three people named looked surprised, then looked at Index, who looked equally surprised.

“Now, don’t look at Ambassador Index like that!” Kamijou exclaimed, “Did you think we wouldn’t do our own, what is the term please?”

“Due diligence, Kamijou,” answered Suzanne.

“Thank you, due diligence?” answered Kamijou. “I know Stiyl has probably told you I am an idiot, and he is probably right, but I am smart enough to surround myself with the best and the brightest to overcome that.”

His entire staff blushed lightly.

“I would never, ever violate Index’s trust and friendship by asking questions about her work as Ambassador. Using or abusing someone in a personal relationship is just wrong, and I won’t do that, so your secrets with her, Kanzaki, and even Stiyl, are safe.”

Kamijou leaned forward, his eyes firm. “Just don’t assume my team are idiots too.”

Stiyl laughed. “I warned you.”

“Let’s get started,” Kamijou said. “Sister Vasilisa, why are you here?”

“Kamijou, Russian Orthodox Church first seeks alliance vith Academy City against Catholic Orthodox Church and its attacks on all other religions. Ve vish for mutual assistance treaty, Embassies, and also protection from Russian government.”

“We also wish this for Kabballah, of course, but we have all four organizations agreed, that we want to form an organization of Magic, Religion, and Science to keep the peace and share our strengths,” said Rabbi Moshe, “Help police the rogues, like the Romans as an organized group, instead of piecemeal, like we do now.”

“How do you plan to do this?” asked Shokuhou, “Like the United Nations?”

“Heaven forbid!” said Stiyl. 

“No,” said Rabbi Mendel, “More like a non-profit corporation at first, with Countries and Groups joining by donating staff and money.”

“How will you organize it? President? CEO? COO?” asked Fukiyose.

“Initially, President, Vice President, and then Departments with Department Heads. Votes to be determined by amount of donation, formula to be determined later. But it must be based here, in Academy City.”

“Da, must be neutral location. Here is best.”

“Then we announce it to the world and start recruiting other groups and countries,” said Rabbi Moshe. He pulled file folders and data chips out of his briefcase and handed around the same information he had given the others the previous day. “This will be a good start.”

“How will you choose the officers for the startup?” asked Yomikawa.

“Is simple, no qvestion, President is Kamichou.”

Fukiyose jumped up and slammed her hand down flat on the table, like a gunshot. “NO! Are you mad? Are you trying to paint an even bigger target on him than he already has? Do you know…”

Kamijou took her arm in his hand. She cut herself off. “I’m sorry.” She sat back down.

Kamijou leaned forward. “I guess Stiyl kept his word about secrecy too. The reason Fukiyose-sama is upset is because I am going to Rome next week to try to negotiate a Peace Treaty with the Roman Orthodox Church.”

“VAT?!”

Sasha turned and beat her head against the wall.

The two Rabbis looked at each other, then Rabbi Moshe said sadly, “Kamijou, MOSSAD’s files said you had recently displayed a severe death wish, but we thought they were just misreading things…”

“Trust me, this will work…I hope. But if it doesn’t, it will spell the end of their Church and safety for the rest of you. If I save all your smiles, it’s worth it to me.”

Yomikawa caught Shokuhou’s hand in mid-flight. “Not in front of guests,” she whispered in Shokuhou’s ear.

“Are you at least taking Army vis you? Many Mages? NATO? Perhaps Varsaw Pact?”

Kamijou laughed, “No Vasilisa, just my two bodyguards, Shokuhou, and Suzanne and their bodyguards. I have to show trust.”

Vasilisa looked at him like he had two heads. “Venn vill your staff haff you committed to crazy house? At least take leetle Devchonka!”

Kamijou’s staff braced for his explosion. 

“Very kind of you Vasilisa,” Kamijou said with a gentle smile, “But for the same reason I refused Kanzaki, I have to show trust, and showing up with someone with Sasha’s proven defensive skills will undermine that. No offense, Sasha.”

Kamijou looked at Sasha’s face, and again saw emotions there he wasn’t expecting. He made a mental note to talk to Index later.

“Besides, Sasha, you need to protect Index for me while I’m away. I know I can trust you for that!”

Kamijou looked around the table and smiled, “Enough about my being crazy to go to Rome, let’s see your proposals and get to work, shall we?”

Folders were exchanged, more coffee and tea was poured, and things got serious. Despite being very different groups with very different wants and needs, it was proving fairly easy to hammer things out. If things looked like they might get heated or too argumentative, Kamijou would pretend to be getting angry, call for a five-minute break, and leave the room. When he came back, he would have thought of a compromise that, while it may not have made everyone happy, it at least stopped making them angry or frustrated.

During one break Stiyl walked over to Yomikawa and was chatting. “The boy was your student, no? Did you know he was this good at this sort of thing?” Stiyl asked her.

She hesitated. “We all knew he was not working to his potential and had hidden depths…but no, I am amazed too. He has what we would call ‘The Touch’ with people.”

Stiyl laughed ironically, “Normally it’s ‘The Fist’ with that right hand of his that makes people see reason.”

Yomikawa looked sad, “It took…Misaka…”

Stiyl’s face fell, “That brave girl…”

In their heads they heard, “He’s coming back, don’t let him see your faces like that, he will know who you are thinking about!”

They looked over and saw Shokuhou looking at them from across the room. Yomikawa and Stiyl nodded and put on their game faces.

Before they sat down, Shokuhou whispered to Yomikawa, “I didn’t read your mind, I didn’t need to.”

As the negotiations wound down, Kamijou announced, “I think we are seventy-five percent there with the Magic, Religious, Science foundation. Tomorrow morning I will sign the individual treaties I negotiated with Stiyl and Index. Vasilisa, Rabbis, I understand you need final approval so as soon as you have that we can sign yours.”

“Vas good meeting, very fair. Ve accomplish much in leetle time.”

“Kamijou, if you don’t mind, I will be updating our files about you.”

“Nothing too embarrassing, I hope?”

“If you were Jewish, I would put you on the short list for next Prime Minister!” quipped Rabbi Mendel.

“If I could have everyone’s attention for a moment,” asked Stiyl. “Suzanne, could you set the main monitor to BBC International, please?”

Everyone settled down and Suzanne did as Stiyl asked.

A man, dressed impeccably, with a ‘veddy’ British accent was on camera. Wherever he was, it was apparently early morning and there were a lot of press around him.

“This is Piers Broslin, live for BBC International, in Vatican City, Rome, Italy. We have been told that there will be a major announcement here between two of the world’s religions. We are in front of the Pope’s entrance to Saint Peter’s Basilica, these are the large, formal doors you generally see him use to enter and exit when he makes public appearances.”

The camera backed off a little and the group could see that there was a large contingent of Swiss Guards in their colorful uniforms around the doors making a space and that a corridor had been opened to allow someone to get through to the doors. There was a small dais set up with a microphone and speakers.

“OK, I can see a man in a suit approaching the doors now, being escorted by two Swiss Guards and he is carrying a small briefcase. Oh, that is the Queen’s Knight Commander! Whatever he is carrying must be extremely important as he rarely leaves the UK. Knight Commander has stopped at the doors and is speaking with his guards and they are shaking their heads.”

On the screen they could see Knight Commander politely take his right hand and then everyone heard three thunderous knocks being given to the enormous doors of St. Peters. Knight Commander then stood politely and waited, but no one answered his knocks. He then, for obvious dramatic effect, shrugged his enormous shoulders, and walked to the dais.

“Good morning. I will make a brief statement. I am here today, on behalf of the Church of England, to try to help broker a Peace Treaty between the Catholic Church and a place called Academy City, in Japan, which the Church has been near constantly attacking for the last year. Our Archbishop became aware of negotiations being sought by the new Administration of the City and the Catholic Church and has sent me with her proposal to offer to act as mediator between the two sides to assure fair play and no foul play.”

He looked up at the Basilica behind him. “Apparently the Pope does not wish to assure the leader of Academy City the assurances of “Fair Play and no Foul Play”. Considering the treacherous dealings of the Catholic Church in the past, we were not surprised to be refused an audience today, despite many requests and ample warnings of my arrival. That is why we invited the World Press here today to witness the perfidy of the world’s largest religion and to expose them as the religious hypocrites that they are.”

He again looked back at the Basilica.

“Thus, at the direction of my Queen and Archbishop, I will take a page from a hero of the Reformation, Martin Luther. While I do so, my aide will distribute copies of this document to you all.”

Knight Commander opened his briefcase and pulled out the tube he had been given and showed to the Swiss Guard Commander, who nodded solemnly as Knight Commander broke the seal and pulled out the vellum document. Knight Commander then pulled out a larger hammer and some nails and walked to the Pope’s door where he then used the four nails to hammer the proposal to the door. Each hammer blow could be heard to echo throughout the Basilica and Square.

“Oh my goodness!,” said the BBC announcer, “This is unprecedented! Never before has the Catholic Church been challenged like this in their own City! For Knight Commander to announce that it was at the behest of not only the Archbishop but the Queen herself gives this much political weight as the Queen is the titular head of the Church in England. I think it is fair to say that the Pope has greatly embarrassed himself and his Church by refusing to at least meet privately with Knight Commander, instead of giving him and the Anglican Church such a public relations coup.”

In the background, two Swiss Guards could be seen taking up a post, guarding Knight Commander’s document.

At Stiyl’s nod, Suzanne shut off the TV.

“Vell now, zat vill shake up ze hornet’s nest.”

“That is an understatement, Vasilisa,” said Rabbi Mendel.

The meeting broke up and everyone started to leave. 

“Ambassador Index, could I see you in my office, just for a moment, please?” asked Kamijou.

Index nodded and the two of them and the three bodyguards went into his office. 

“I’m sorry, Index, I’ll be meeting with the girls tonight to go over Uiharu working for the City, I don’t know what time I’ll be back. Do you think you can have dinner with Kanzaki or someone tonight? I’ll make you a snack when I get home.”

“Touma, I don’t think I need snacks anymore,” Index said thoughtfully, “But I will ask Kanzaki for a girl’s dinner, so we can talk girl stuff.”

Steam started coming out of Kamijou’s ears.

He then looked at Sasha. “Sasha, I know we are not good friends yet, but I hope to be as you are taking care of one of the loves of my life. I need to ask you a question though.”

Sasha nodded.

“It’s very simple,” Kamijou said. “What’s wrong?”

Sasha startled. Index looked with big eyes from Kamijou to Sasha and back.

“I know something is really bothering you and you are very upset. Part of it has seems to do with me, so, please. What’s wrong? Did I do something?”

Sasha’s hands started playing nervously with the tools hanging from her waist, prompting Misaka Angelene and Itsuwa to go on alert.

“First declaration: You have done nothing wrong and I am very happy to be sure to guard Index with my own life. Second declaration: I am not upset with you or Index. First question: were you sincere when you said “Using or abusing someone in a personal relationship is just wrong” or was that politics?”

There was a stunned silence in the room. Kamijou rubbed his head with his hand. “I was more than sincere, Sasha, that’s my personal way. It’s wrong, it’s immoral, it’s a stain on your karma, or soul, if you will. Not only I wouldn’t, I couldn’t! It’s not me.”

“Sasha, I have been with Touma for a long while now and have observed many times where he could have taken advantage of someone in any one of a dozen different ways,” Index said, “*Never* was he tempted, *never* did he even seem to think about being tempted.”

“Why are you asking, Sasha?” Kamijou probed gently.

“First answer: I will not answer now, please.”

“Sasha, if you need an ear or if you want sanctuary, ask. If I can help you at all I will, no strings attached.”

Sasha nodded silently.

Kamijou looked at her again with a smile. “I have to run, but Index will give you mine and her phone numbers. You can call me anytime. I mean that. I *will* help you if you need it.”

Kamijou and his bodyguards left the office. Index cocked her head at Sasha and smiled her gentle smile, “Whatever is wrong, you can tell myself or Touma when you feel comfortable. Touma will keep your secrets and keep you safe. Let’s go back down to my office now.”

Kamijou and his guards made it to Dr Heaven Canceller’s office with time to spare. “So nice to see you when I am not bandaging you up!” chuckled Dr Canceller.

“Imagine how happy I am,” laughed Kamijou.

They looked at each other for a moment. “So, if you are not missing a limb, what brings you here?” asked the Doctor.

“Uiharu-chan,” answered Kamijou simply. “I want to know if we are doing everything possible for her? Did the City cheap out on her treatment?”

“No, Kamijou, I blackmailed that bastard into spending the money he needed to on her.”

“Then, let me ask you something: if the City pays for it, do you think it would be worth you asking your friend Dr Banzai to take a look at her before she leaves? Please?”

Dr Heaven Canceller leaned back into his chair and seemed to think for a minute. “I will be honest with you Kamijou, money means nothing to Buckaroo. He either comes or he doesn’t. The case has to have meaning to him. I think her case would.”

“I will be willing to go to wherever he is right now to talk to him or even beg him on my knees if it will help, Doc.”

“Let me see where he is and I will try to ask him myself or make an appointment for you to present your case or both. Fair enough?”

“I cannot thank you enough, you have my number. Call me the minute you hear anything; day or night, I don’t care the time!”

“Will do, Kamijou, will do.”

Kamijou had the driver make another stop along the way to the girls’ room. When they arrived he was carrying several bags while his bodyguards were very unhappy at how open the balconies and stairs to the room were. Itsuwa knocked while her head kept moving on a swivel. Uiharu answered the door again, but was surprised to see a bodyguard, not Kamijou. She pouted as Itsuwa looked over her head into the apartment before waving Kamijou forward.

She brightened when she saw all the bags and he kissed her head. “Hi, ‘Fist of the Gods”, still hitting them hard?”

She giggled, “Come in everyone; I can see your team is nervous standing out there.”

“Kamijou!” Saten cried, “Hi! What’s in the bags?”

“I thought I would cook for everyone tonight, instead of boring takeout, if that’s ok.”

Uiharu got stars in her eyes. “A legendary Kamijou gourmet meal? I’m in heaven!”

“Did the computer equipment arrive today? Was it what you need?”

“Perfect, thank you!”

Kamijou rolled up his sleeves and went in the kitchen, after dispensing a quick peck to Saten. Itsuwa came and helped him with the prep work and they quickly finished so that things could marinate. He served everyone a miso soup with tiny dried shrimp, spring onions, and fresh ginger to start their appetites.

“Uiharu-chan, here is your contract. We are going to hire you and pay you a retainer fee up front and then hourly as you work for us, since your schedule will need to be flexible to allow for your educational needs. Please note there is a penalty clause if your grades slip below a certain level.”

Kamijou came over and sat next to her and took her hands in his. “I don’t want you neglecting your schooling for this job. I want you to graduate with highest honors and make me proud. When you are a Super Techie Mogul, I want to be able to say that I used to tease you when you were little!”

Uiharu blushed horribly.

“He can say he saw your naked butt too!” teased Saten.

“AIIIEEEE! Saten-san!” cried Uiharu. “How can you be so cruel?”

“Kamijou!”

“Savior”

“Such misfortune!”

To recover from his embarrassment Kamijou ran back to the Kitchen and fired up the little grill and soon Saba Shioyaki was served to everyone’s delight, along with some rice. He followed that course up with the main course of Sobo Donburi. Just when everyone thought the surprises were over, Kamijou came out and sat next to Uiharu again.

“I heard that back when the…four of you used to go out together…your favorite treat was parfait, but you also liked sweets.”

Uiharu nodded, not trusting her voice.

“I’m hoping you will like this.”

Kamijou brought out to Uiharu a Mochi Parfait he had assembled. Her smile almost split her face in half. He quickly served one to everyone else. The parfaits were demolished rapidly.

Saten had been reading Uiharu’s contract. She looked at Kamijou then Uiharu.

“Uiharu, did you read this? Did you see what he did to you?”

“Noooo, is it bad?”

“He’s paying one hundred percent of your health insurance, plus ongoing treatment of your injuries. Your education is covered one hundred percent. Your retainer is one hundred thousand *DOLLARS*! Your hourly is eighty-five dollars an hour!”

Uiharu fainted.

She regained consciousness after a few moments to find Kamijou holding her head up and looking worried. “Are you OK, Uiharu-chan?”

“Are you crazy, Kamijou? I’m just a Child Error with no degree.”

“You’re the expert who has solved many problems for the most advanced city in the world. I’m crazy like a fox.”

Uiharu threw her arms around Kamijou and kissed him. “You are too good to me. To us! Let me sign that before you regain your senses.”

“I spoke with Ianuaria and she will allow us to do the work needed to get power and Internet to her castle as soon as we can, after you move there. Meanwhile, you may have to use an Internet Café I town, I’m afraid. “

“It’s ok, Kamijou. I will make this work.”

“OK, I’ve got to get going, but we will see each other again soon.”

“Kamijou, we need to speak privately for a moment,” Saten said.

“Um, OK. Misaka Angelene, Itsuwa, can you wait right outside the door, please?”

The bodyguards stepped out.

Saten looked embarrassed and Uiharu was bright red. Kamijou looked at both of them and said, “I can tell this will be an interesting conversation. Come on, girls, what could be so bad?”

The two girls looked at each other. “I have been working hard with Kazari on her physical therapy and she has been doing so well!” said Saten fiercely. 

“But, it’s hard, Kamijou. Some days it’s so hard,” said Uiharu. “I don’t like to complain, but I hurt a lot. But I don’t want to get addicted to drugs and I don’t want my love to burn herself out trying to fix every little ache and pain.”

Kamijou reached out and took both their hands. “How can I help?”

The two girls looked at each other. “I use rewards for every milestone Kazari makes, to help motivate her.”

“And it works! I feel great when I make a milestone and get my reward!”

“That’s where you come in, Kamijou,” Saten explained. “I love Uiharu more than anything, and she loves me. But she asked and I agreed that the day she can stand up on her own and walk three steps, her reward will be that she can add you to *HER* harem and, if you agree, spend at least two days…and two nights… with you.”

“What?!”

Uiharu buried her face in a sofa cushion. Kamijou sat down next to her. “You could have anything in the world as your reward, and you want to be with me?” He pulled her out of the cushion. She looked at him and just nodded.

Kamijou looked at Saten who was smiling and she nodded too.

“I look forward to honoring your wish, hopefully very soon! Here’s a bit of encouragement.” He gave Uiharu a quick kiss on her lips. She looked like she had died and gone to heaven.

Then Kamijou thought for a moment. “Wait, you have a Harem?!”

Both girls giggled, “Just like her hero!” laughed Saten, making Kamijou blush.

“Dare I ask who?”

Uiharu buried her face in the sofa again, leaving Saten to handle the details. “Sister Lucia, the Nun who was…”

Kamijou winced, “ I remember,” he said sadly.

“Sister Agnese, and, ready for this? Stiyl.”

“What?!”

“He comes and just talks with her and holds her hand, tells her stories about England, Magic, and takes her mind off things for a while.”

“Stiyl? Tall? Red Hair? Annoying?”

Both girls giggled.

“Oh!” Uiharu added, “Kanzaki has been teaching me self-defense I can do in my wheelchair too!”

“That’s great! But, seriously, I sadly have to leave.”

Kamijou got up and hugged Saten goodbye.

“Don’t I get a kiss too?” Saten pouted.

Kamijou laughed, “OK, to motivate the motivator.” He kissed her. Saten fanned her face when he was done.

He paused for a moment. “Saten, I just had a thought and want to ask you a favor. Um, I’ve been spending time with Shirai…”

“Is that what you are calling it?” hooted Uiharu before she and Saten started giggling again. “We heard all about it!”

Kamijou blushed, “Who told you?”

“Shirai-san, of course!” said Uiharu, “She is my Judgement partner, after all!”

“Saten, my Magic Girl, do you think your powers could bring back her hair? I know it’s been bothering her, and I would like to bring back her smile, if I…we could.”

Both girls got stars in their eyes, “Oh, Kamijou! You are so sweet!” they chorused. Saten stood there and thought for a moment, then her eyes rolled back into her head. 

“It’s ok, Kamijou,” Uiharu said, “I call that her ‘Magic Internet’ mode. She’s researching.” 

Saten’s eyes rolled forward again. “I can do it, it’s actually not too hard. One way involves icky potions, the other involves a fairly simple, but lengthy spell. When?”

Kamijou pulled out his phone and looked at his calendar. “My next ‘date night’ [the two girls snickered] is day after tomorrow. That work? I can stop by here right after classes?”

“You’ll need to bring those fancy little cakes.”

“For the spell?”

“No, to keep Kazari happy while I’m working, Silly. Now I want *my* kiss goodbye.”

Index went back to work with Stiyl and Kanzaki to try to polish up what was left to negotiate on their treaty with the City and Kamijou, while also trying to search for compromises on the sticking points of the larger organization they were trying to pull together.

“The thing is, we don’t want, or need, a bloated bureaucracy that talks much and does little, like the UN,” said Stiyl. “But we don’t want to be all Magical/Science commandos just jumping into everything with both feet either,”

The three of them sat in silence, thinking. Index noticed that Sasha would occasionally seem to be examining her closely, but like she was curious about Index. Index pretended not to notice, to help Sasha feel more comfortable and hopefully gain some trust.

Into the silence came an unexpected voice. “First interrogatory: may I offer a suggestion?”

Without asking the others, Index looked at the little Russian and said, “Please do.”

“First suggestion: why not set initial structure as International Mediation and Advisory Services for Governments and groups having conflicts? Second suggestion: charge no fees to members, perhaps small fees to non-members, but announce that you will enforce a strict cease fire while you are working to end the conflict and provide the necessary ‘Peacekeepers’ to do so?”

Sasha had dropped a Smart Bomb in the room.

“That’s brilliant, Sasha!” exclaimed Stiyl.

“An elegant, simple solution,” agreed Kanzaki.

Index didn’t even think about it, she got up and rushed over to Sasha and gave her a hug. At first Sasha went totally stiff, like she was expecting an attack or to be…molested, but then she relaxed into Index’s hug, although it didn’t look like she knew how to hug back. Index let her go and smiled happily into her face.

“Thank you, Sasha!” Index said brightly.

Sasha blushed.

Kamijou was reading that accursed file again in the car when he gasped loudly, then cursed horribly, beating his hand against the window. 

“Kamijou! Are we in danger?” cried Itsuwa.

“No, but we aren’t going home yet,” Kamijou leaned forward and whispered to the driver, who nodded and took the car in a different direction. Kamijou shut down his tablet and grabbed his head. 

“Savior is in distress!” cried Misaka Angelene, “We need to go to Dr. Heaven Canceller!”

“No, no I’m not. I just read one of the most vile, disturbing things yet in that damned file and I need some time to cool down, so we will make a couple of detours. Listen, I trust you both, will you trust me for the next while? Please?”

His two bodyguards looked at each other. “Within reason, Kamijou,” said Itsuwa.

The car came to a stop and Kamijou jumped out and was running before the other two could stop him.

“Savior not this bridge cries Misaka Angelene in acute distress as she races to stop Savior from self termination.”

Itsuwa had deployed her spear and was racing to catch up as well.

Around the world, Misaka Sisters stopped what they were doing or woke up as Misaka Angelene was blasting out a frantic distress call over the Network. Something was wrong with Savior; he was on that damned bridge again and acting like he had lost his mind.

Shirai was getting ready for bed with Misaka Broken’s help when, from the other room they heard loud cries of distress.

“Savior!!”

“Savior!!”

Misaka Broken grabbed Shirai and burst into the living room where they saw the two Sisters sitting bolt upright on the sofa looking distressed.

Shirai cried, “What happened? Was he attacked? Is he hurt? Is he… dead?”

“Misaka Angelene reports that Savior”

“Diverted his car to that awful bridge”

“And is currently running away from”

“Misaka Angelene and Itsuwa”

“reports Misaka 11420”

“and Misaka 10032 in total fear.”

“Stop him, Angelene!” shouted Itsuwa.

Misaka Angelene, though only a Level 3 fired her best lightning bolt in front of Kamijou, trying to divert him from the bridge. It blasted the roadway in front of him, but he just vaulted the hole and kept running towards the bridge.

“Forgive Misaka Angelene Sisters,” she sent to the Network, as she shot a bolt straight at Kamijou’s back. But his danger sense warned him so he held his right hand up behind his back and absorbed it with a glass shattering noise. She fired another bolt and electrified the span to keep him from touching the metalworks. She had to stop running just so she could sustain the arcing power she was putting into the metal.

As she stood there she heard over the Network, “Misaka 19002 ETA six minutes.” “Misaka 12222 ETA twelve minutes.” “Misaka 15023 ETA regretfully twenty minutes.” With more and more Sisters reporting in.

Kamijou stumbled to a stop when he saw what Misaka Angelene was doing to the bridge. Two seconds later Itsuwa slammed into him, knocked him to the ground and handcuffed herself to him. “Are you mad?” She screamed in his face. “Were you just possessed and forced to suicide?”

Misaka Angelene collapsed to her knees, panting and exhausted from the effort of trying electrify the whole bridge. She got back to her feet and staggered over to Kamijou and Itsuwa. Kamijou looked at Misaka Angelene and was shocked, blood was trickling down from one nostril and her eyes were blood shot. He looked at Itsuwa and they both got up and caught Misaka Angelene in their arms as she started to fade out again.

“Savior promised no more self-termination…[pant, pant] why was Savior running to self-terminate?”

“First tell the Sisters I’m ok before all Hell breaks loose.”

“Too late,” murmured Itsuwa as cars and motorcycles came roaring up the road to the bridge and large numbers of identical, heavily armed girls came thundering out. 

“Savior!”

“Misaka 11420 reports that Savior has been restrained”

“Through the combined efforts of Bodyguard Itsuwa and Misaka Angelene reports Misaka 10032.”

“Thank the heavens,” cried Shirai.

“Misaka Broken is grateful that Savior has been restrained.”

Kamijou looked at the dozens of Sisters who had shown up at the bridge. He was horrified at what his personal lapse had caused. Two of the medically trained Sisters were treating Misaka Angelene, while the rest stared at him.

“Sisters, I am sorry, but I read the most disturbing and vile thing in that damnable file yet and I needed to come to here and one other location to help me process it. Did Biri...your…Big Sister…ever tell you the story of that night?”

“Misaka 12222 will answer for all Sisters in the negative.”

“Sisters, we all know the horror of the story of the Level 6 project and Accelerator. I know through the efforts of Last Order he has been forgiven and I can appreciate that. Let me tell you the part of the story that you don’t know. The night he and I fought to save you all was an accident of fate. I had found out by accident about the vastness of the project through papers I found in Big Sister’s room.”

Kamijou swallowed hard. “You all know how Big Sister fought for you as well, and did so until she…she…died. Well, that night, she had decided she was going to substitute herself for Misaka Imouto, Misaka 10032 and face Accelerator and give the worst fight of her life, so that she would be killed easily and the entire project ruined because they could not recalculate the program after she died so poorly, due to the Treefall computer being destroyed.”

“Big Sister was going to self-terminate by poor combat performance to save Sisters asks Misaka 12222 in dismay.

“Correct. It was the only way she could think of to save you all.

“Why did Big Sister not implement her plan asks Misaka 12222 for all Sisters.”

“Because I met her here on this bridge, told her I knew what she was going to do, and I wouldn’t let her do it. She thought it was because I thought you weren’t human and didn’t deserve to live. I told her it was because you were all human and all deserved to live, including her.”

“How did Savior convince Big Sister to change her plans?”

“By volunteering to fight Accelerator for her and Misaka 10032 instead. If a Level 0 could beat a Level 5, who was trying to become a Level 6, that would end their program for sure…and save all of you.”

“Savior.”

“So, when I read this filthy thing tonight, I had to come to this bridge to remind myself of how Misaka and I saved ten thousand beautiful human beings from being murdered,” Kamijou sobbed. “And now, I want to walk to the railyard and visit there. Will anyone come keep me company while I remember Big Sister and how we saved all of you?”

“Savior!” “Savior!” “Savior!” 

“Savior!” “Savior!” “Savior!” 

All the girls wanted just to hug Kamijou, or touch him, or pat his head, or do something to show they loved him and appreciated him. While they were walking, Kamijou sent a text to Suzanne asking her to handle something for him.

By the time Kamijou got back to the car, Misaka Angelene was feeling better. He apologized profusely to her for losing his mind and acting so rashly. She did eventually forgive him. Especially after he promised to cook her a special meal of whatever she wanted one night.

However, outside his apartment door, just before he could go inside:

*SLAP!*

*SLAP!*

Kamijou hung his head in shame. 

“Such a Baka.”

When he went inside, he found Index asleep on the sofa in her pajamas. He carefully picked her up and carried her to her own bed and tucked her in for the night with a kiss to her forehead. Sphinx jumped up and laid down on her pillow too. Kamijou went to his own room and slept poorly, troubled by what he had read and the damning information it contained.

The next morning Kamijou was up early, showered and dressed for his meetings. Index met him for breakfast and asked, “Why are you dressed so early, Touma?”

“I have an early meeting with Ambassador Stiyl and Kanzaki, my sweet Index.”

“Shouldn’t I be there too?”

Kamijou hesitated, “This is one meeting you should probably miss, Index.”

“Toouuummmaaa, what are you hiding from me?”

“Something for your own good.”

“That’s it! I’m going. Something is wrong and I need to be there, I can tell.”

Index ran into her bedroom and was in her white robes in seconds and back out with Kamijou. She grabbed his arm. 

“Index, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Everyone in the car could see that Kamijou was in a foul mood by the time they got to the office. He tried to be polite with them all, but he kept reading that damned file and became more volatile as he read it. Index went to the Embassy and Kamijou to his office where, per his request, Shokuhou was already waiting.

“Kamijou, you were broadcasting hatred so strong down the hallway, I thought you were an assassin for a moment,” Shokuhou said as he walked in.

“Good morning,” Kamijou said. “We are going to have a short, and probably ugly meeting with Ambassador Stiyl in a few minutes. I want you mostly to get a feel for what they are feeling, don’t try to read their minds. Pay close attention to what happens because you will need it to advise Fukiyose later.”

Suzanne knocked, “They’re here.”

“Show them in, please.”

Stiyl, Kanzaki, Index, and Sasha came in. Kamijou was seated at his desk with Shokuhou seated by him and his bodyguards behind him. “I’ll come right to the point,” Kamijou said, “I read more of that damned file last night and found something so disturbing that I barely slept and it has shaken my faith in one of my supposed allies.”

Kamijou stood up and glared at Stiyl and Kanzaki. “You all know about Misaka’s Sisters and the hell they went through, being slaughtered in the thousands by Accelerator. Imagine my surprise to find out that the Anglican Church gave its approval to the project. Officially! In *WRITING*!”

Stiyl, Kanzaki, and Index looked disturbed.

“That cannot be, Touma!” cried Index.

“Quote: “We deem them to not be human, to be without souls, that you may dispose of them as you will like any lab animal,” unquote. Signed ‘Laura Stuart’.”

Index gasped, and then started crying softly. Kamijou carefully watched Stiyl and Kanzaki’s faces. He quickly realized something.

“You knew,” Kamijou said softly, “You both knew! This all happened while you were here with Index and monitoring her situation and while I was fighting for the Sisters and you did nothing, even though you knew…”

“Kanzaki? Is this true?” cried Index. “Stiyl?”

“Can a Saint lie to a Nun?” taunted Kamijou.

“We were told they were automata,” Kanzaki said, refusing to meet Index or Kamijou’s eyes.

“You had to have seen them! Met them at some point!”

Kanzaki made no reply; she refused to meet Kamijou's eyes.

“I used to think you both were a force for good; I may not have always agreed with your methods, but I admired your principles. Now you disgust me. As Misaka’s Father told me, ‘The days of ‘Just Following Orders’ ended during World War Two.’”

Kamijou’s face was almost purple with anger. “I will tell you both two things. First, if you or the Church try to take Index away from me, you damned well better kill me first. Second, I don’t care if I ever see your faces again. Stay the hell away from me! Now, get out of my office.”

“Kamijou, please let us explain,” said Kanzaki.

“Get out,” he said with deadly seriousness.

“Boy…”

Quicker than anyone thought he could move, Kamijou pulled the pistol from Itsuwa’s belt and pointed it at his own head. “I know I cannot fight either of you here and win right now, but I do know that all these negotiations will collapse if I pull this trigger right now. Her pistol is loaded with Dark Matter bullets. Not even Imagine Breaker can save me. Get out in 3…2…”

They left.

Kamijou pointed the pistol away from his head and handed it back to Itsuwa. She took it, holstered it, and then

*SLAP!*

Kamijou rubbed his cheek. “I’ve been thinking, maybe we need a pool to see who slaps me the most in a month, winner take all.”

“Misaka Angelene asks Savior what makes him think there isn’t one.”

Index giggled through her tears. Kamijou promptly sat down next to her. 

“I’m sorry, Index. This is what I tried to spare you,”

“No, Touma, I needed to hear it.”

Shokuhou sat on the other side of Kamijou. “They were shocked that you found out and even more so that you figured out that they knew.”

“It was their eyes, especially Kanzaki’s. How could she do that? She would be the last person I would believe could do that!”

“Not that it will make you feel better, but she gave off overwhelming guilt when you called her out on it.” Shokuhou looked at Index. “Does he know that she…”

Index shook her head vigorously, glared, and thought strongly, “NO!” at Shokuhou. 

Shokuhou nodded slowly back at Index.

“I cannot look those two in the eyes anymore. I will not attend today’s meeting, Shokuhou, let Fukiyose know she’s to handle it. Text me if you have questions on anything. Officially I have another bad migraine. Index, I want you to know that I will not ask you or tell you to stop being friends with or working with Stiyl and Kanzaki. Just do not include me.”

“OK, everyone, I need to go see Misaka-sama, then lie down for my migraine. Index, I’m so sorry. Shokuhou, ask Fukiyose to finish the Anglican treaty first, so I can sign it today.”

“Will do!”

“Everyone, I just need one minute alone with Index.”

Everyone filed out of the room with Sasha looking at his face strangely again.

“Will you be OK, Index?” asked Kamijou.

Index grabbed him and pulled him in tight for a hug and a kiss. “Will *you*, Touma? What a horrible thing to find out!”

He held her tight for a moment. “As long as I have all of you, I should be fine. It’s just such a betrayal of what I thought of them.”

He kissed Index’s lips and said, “Go, don’t be late.”

Index slowly and sadly left for the meeting. Kamijou sat at his desk and used his computer for a few minutes and then picked up his phone, “Yes, I would like to place a special order, but I need to get it couriered over to me in the next ninety minutes. You can do that? Great! Here’s what I need…”

Kamijou made it to Misaka-sama’s office. “Boss, got a minute to talk?”

“Always for you.”

Kamijou walked in and said, “I think I remember you like Whiskey, neat.”

“Isn’t it kind of early, Kamijou?”

Kamijou handed him the drink and then shut the office door, leaving his bodyguards outside. They heard murmuring and talk and then, suddenly:

“*NANTEKOTTA?!!*”

“I am dreadfully sorry, but Kamijou will not be able to participate today in the negotiations, he is feeling under the weather. I will be working in his place,” said Fukiyose, politely. “We will concentrate on finishing the Anglican treaties first as the Russian and Kabballah treaties are based on those. With any luck, we should be done before lunch, and then can work on the group project.”

Kamijou was back in his office reading more of the “damned file” as he was starting to call it. He didn’t dare make notes on what he read, so he had to depend on his memory. He took a break for a cold canned coffee when Itsuwa cleared her throat.

“I’m guessing you want to say or ask me something, Itsuwa,“ Kamijou said with a smile.

“Is it safe to say you are cancelling the Rome trip, Kamijou?”

“Why would I do that?” asked Kamijou in a puzzled tone of voice.

“You said you can’t trust Laura Stuart, who was the one who is supposed to be your mediator.”

“Oh, I see. I never trusted her from the start, Itsuwa, if that makes you feel better. She is just like Crowley. She does everything for a reason that benefits her and the Church. She may be better than the Catholics, but I trust her as far as I can throw a Cathedral.”

“Good to know sir.”

“Again with the Sir!”

“Sorry, Si…Kamijou.”

“Let’s see what happens after Stiyl checks in and updates her.”

Kamijou’s office phone buzzed. “Yes? Oh good, bring it up please.”

He looked at Itsuwa, “You can still do magic right?”

She nodded.

“I will have a special request for you soon.”

Kamijou got his delivery and looked inside. “Perfect!”

He wrapped it in the plain wrapping paper he had handy and then gave it to Itsuwa to cast the spell he requested. He then set it on his desk to wait. He didn’t have to wait long.

“All right, Ambassadors. Final version and we are all agreed?”

Index and Stiyl both nodded. 

“Give me five minutes to get this signed, I’ll bring it back for your signatures, and then we can break for lunch,” said Fukiyose.

She rose from the table, taking the document with her and exited the room. When she got to Kamijou’s office she knocked and let herself in. 

“We’re done Kamijou, everything you asked for with no surprises.”

“Nice work! But I expected no less from the smartest person I know. Now, where do I sign?”

Kamijou signed and Suzanne stamped. When they were done and about to head back to the conference room, Kamijou gave a small, wrapped box to Fukiyose.

“Have Index sign first, then Stiyl. When it is sealed by Suzanne, you can give Stiyl this gift from me. I’m going to leave now, but will still be available by phone if you need me.” With that, Kamijou got up and he and his bodyguards left.

Fukiyose went back to the conference room and set the document in front of Index to sign. She made her pretty signature and Suzanne stamped it. The document was passed to Stiyl who also signed and Suzanne once more stamped.

“Finally we have a real treaty with the city,“ said Stiyl, satisfied.

Index looked around sadly. “Touma should be here.”

“Kamijou asked me to give this to you, Ambassador Stiyl after the signing was completed,” Fukiyose said politely. 

She handed the wrapped box to Stiyl who looked at it, puzzled. The spell then activated and the box opened. There was a tinkling, metallic sound as a bright, metallic pile showered down from where the box had been in his hands to the table in front of him.

Stiyl looked stunned as he poked at the shiny coins, but worse was Kanzaki, who literally turned green and covered her mouth.

“Vot is zat?” asked Vasilisa.

“It’s… it’s thirty pieces of silver,” said Stiyl softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think, I love hearing from you all. Next chapter is going to have a lot more info about what's in that damned file...
> 
> Meanwhile, I need to sleep and re-edit this in the morning when I can keep my eyes open. LOL
> 
> Edited for clarity this AM.


	54. Happy Thanksgiving!

For those of you who celebrate! I normally do, but as I am working in another country today is another 12 hour day. However, I am mostly done with the next chapter here. Yay me!

So, my wife and I are joining a bunch of US ExPats for a Turkey dinner after work tonight, so you will have to wait a little longer for the update. I'm sorry! 

Depending how beat I am I may try to finish tonight yet if not I'll see about it tomorrow. Be safe and cherish your family time together!

"Bad author Misaka Misaka screams! Back to your keyboard or I'll get Accelerator Misaka Misaka threatens!"


	55. Up through the atmosphere, Up where the air is clear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; Death, discussion of sexual abuse, slight lemons
> 
> Usual standard disclaimer: Not My anime, darn it. Not my characters, except for Ianuaria. But this is my fanfiction!
> 
> Chapter title from the song "Let's Go Fly a Kite" by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman
> 
> This is a substantial chapter with hopefully something for everyone! Humor, drama, angst, Ianuaria, and death. Looking forward to your comments. Oh, and many cross-fandom references... ;-)

Kanzaki kept her mouth covered with her hand and rapidly left the room, with Index and Sasha chasing after her. Kanzaki barely made it to the nearby washroom before the contents of her stomach came back up again. Violently. 

When Kanzaki shakily made her way to the sink, Index handed her several damp paper towels, which Kanzaki took with a murmured word of thanks. Kanzaki looked at Index and realized her worst fears. Index was regarding her not with hatred, not with fear, not with love, but with pity. 

Damnable pity.

“I don’t know what to believe any more. Who to believe any more. What I even believe any more, Kanzaki,” Index said softly. “I do know that I don’t hate you, but I am shaken by what I have learned today.”

Kanzaki had tears in her eyes. “Index,” she said in supplication.

“No,” Index said firmly, “I can’t right now. I just… can’t. I need some time. Please allow me some time away from you both.”

Index then turned her back on one of the few people she had loved and walked out of the room, trailed by Sasha. Kanzaki stared into mirror and did not like who she saw staring back at her.

“Ambassador Stiyl, what does this mean? What has happened for Kamijou to give you this?” asked Rabbi Mendel. “Obviously we understand the meaning of thirty pieces of silver, but what betrayal did you make over the Treaty?”

“I do not want to discuss it, except to say this is personal and has nothing to do with the Treaty or Negotiations. If you will excuse me, I want to check on Kanzaki.”  
Stiyl stood up swept the coins into his hand and then his pocket, stalking out of the room. As he entered the hallway he saw Index, trailed by Sasha walking rapidly away from him and to the elevators. She did not look back, even as Kanzaki came out of the washroom and hoarsely called Index’s name. The elevator doors opened, Index and Sasha boarded without even turning around, the doors closed, and Index was gone.

“Do you think she went to our Embassy?” asked Kanzaki hopefully.

“No, we’ve breached her trust too,” said Stiyl in his dead neutral tone. “Let’s go check in and take our lumps.”

Index pulled out her little phone on the elevator and made a call.

“Touma! Did you leave? You did! I want to go home too! You’re waiting for me? I love you!!”

The elevator go to the lobby and Kamijou was waiting at the doors for Index. She ran into his arms and he held her tightly. “Let’s get out of here, Index. We both need some fresh air.”

They got in the car with their bodyguards and Kamijou directed the driver to a certain park that he always used to frequent. And frequently had battles with ‘Biribiri’. They all got out and Kamijou led Index to the bench next to the vending machine. It was shady, so they both sat there and relaxed.

“Misaka Angelene is not happy here Savior, this location is too exposed Misaka Angelene states with a feeling of foreboding.”

“I’ve called for backup,” Itsuwa added. “We are overexposed here.”

Sasha looked around: “First declaration: too tranquil. Second declaration where have all the people gone? First deduction: area clearing spell has been placed! Second deduction: attack imminent.” Sasha pulled her crowbar out with one hand and her hammer with the other.

“I can’t reach anyone on my radio.”

“Sister Network functional Misaka Angelene declares.”

“Don’t you call any of your Sisters here!” Kamijou told her. “NO MORE innocents!”

The four of them became aware of a crashing, clanking noise approaching. They saw a man in archaic, medieval armor approaching them. Itsuwa deployed her Friuli Spear, while an Assault Rifle magically appeared in Misaka Angelene’s arms. The man was carrying a sword, currently slung at his waist, and was wearing a tunic over his armor that was red with just a golden eagle on it.

“Primary Identification: one of the Thirteen Knights of the Roman Catholic Church. Secondary identification, Sir Bedivere, one of it’s most ardent members,” Sasha said in a warning tone.

“Very good, little Sasha Kreutzev, Destroyer of Spirits and personal plaything of Vasilisa of the Russian Orthodox Church. Greetings Kamijou Touma, I am Sir Bedivere and I mean you no harm as yet. I am here to try to dissuade you from your trip to Rome with no one to interrupt us.”

“Well, Sir Bedivere, I will politely say that it is nice to meet you formally, though I have seen you in the past.”

“Ay, yes, that unfortunate business with Izzard.”

“Unfortunately, Sir Bedivere, my mind is made up and the chance to make peace has never been more urgent. As a Knight, sworn I am sure to defend the innocent, you must understand the need to avoid unnecessary wars like this.”

“Truly, lad, truly. But the Church sees your City of Science as a pure abomination. There is no religion here! No Magic! Only Science and no room for anything else! Your abandonment of God is a disease that must be excised to save the world’s soul!”

Sir Bedivere wound down and then stopped as he looked at Kamijou was smiling, then chuckling, then outright laughing at him! Index, though frightened was also giggling slightly. 

“Lad, you mock me at your peril!”

“Oh, *hohoho* Sir Bedivere, I apologize, for I am not mocking you! Truly! Only your information is so hopelessly out of date, or your Church has lied to you and lied badly! First, my good Knight, please look at my companion and what do you see?”

Sir Bedivere blinked a couple of time. ”A…Nun?”

“Sister Index has been my constant companion, conscience, and source of knowledge for all things Magic and Religion for more than a year now. My bodyguard Itsuwa, the one without a gun? Amakusa-Style Remix of the Church.”

Itsuwa blushed.

“Index, help me with your memory please. How many Nuns and Amakusans are in the city right now?”

“One hundred and fifty-six, that I am aware of.”

“That is a miniscule number, lad.”

“I am not yet finished, my good Knight. I forgot something important: this is also Ambassador Index, here at my request as the Director of Operations, to represent the world of Magic. She doesn’t know it yet, but her next job will be negotiating a school with me for training Magical people here, so we no longer try to force them to become Espers.”

“What?”

“Touma?”

“Regarding your sadly outdated claim of no religion here, I will refute it with two statements. First, as Frank Gilbreth Jr once said, ‘As long as there are final examinations in schools, there will be prayers.’” Secondly, Index, please tell the good Knight what documents I signed today?”

“Touma signed two treaties with the Church of England for peace, mutual assistance, and allowing free travel for all magic and religious people between the two countries. He also has the City helping to build our first Church and religious school here in Academy City!” Index said proudly.

“Sir Bedivere, are you searching your soul yet to determine if your own Church has lied to you, either outrightly or by omission? Because I will tell you that I am going to be signing treaties with two more religions this week making similar trades and helping them build houses of worship and schools as well.”

Kamijou stood up and looked Sir Bedivere in the eye. “The time for this Science versus Religion versus Magic stupidity has ended Sir Bedivere. Look into my eyes, my soul. Am I lying? Do you sense deceits?” Kamijou pointed at Index, “Do you think that little Nun there would risk her soul to lie for me?”

Kamijou saw it: doubt flickered in the Knight’s eyes. “I was instructed to warn you and then, if you failed to heed the warning, crush you,” the Knight said. “I…cannot. What I was told and what you all are telling me are diametrically opposed.”

The Knight looked at Kamijou. “I take my leave for now to make my own investigations. If you have lied to me, I will return. But beware, powerful forces inside the Church will do anything to prevent peace from breaking out.”

Sir Bedivere offered his hand to Kamijou, who reached out to shake it, only to find that it would be the Knightly forearm grasp of a shake. “Godspeed, Kamijou.” Sir Bedivere turned and within a couple of steps, had disappeared.

Kamijou collapsed onto the bench. “Whew, I thought he would attack for sure.”

“Tooooouuuummmmaaaaa!”

*CHOMP!*

“Ow, Index! Ow! Why the bites? I didn’t even fight!”

Index unlocked her jaws, “I have to negotiate another treaty?!!!”

Stiyl and Kanzaki arrived back at their Embassy to be met by a Nun carrying an envelope from the City. 

“This just arrived for you, Sir,” she said, handing Stiyl the envelope then leaving. 

Stiyl broke the seal, read the contents, and then wordlessly handed it to Kanzaki.

“To Archbishop Laura Stuart. The Government of Academy City no longer has confidence in the abilities of Ambassador Stiyl to represent the values that your  
Church should hold. We therefore request his immediate replacement. Please note that we are not expelling him from our city and he is free to remain here as  
a visitor, but we will no longer acknowledge him as an Ambassador, nor treat with him as a representative of your Church as of this time tomorrow.”

“Yours very truly,”

“Misaka Tabegaki”

“CC: Ambassador Stiyl, Ambassador Index”

“It’s interesting that this is not coming from Kamijou, but from the overall head of the City,” commented Stiyl. “Misaka-sama is not one to lightly give into the demands of a subordinate whose nose is out of joint.”

Kanzaki placed her hand on Stiyl’s arm. “Stiyl, those *‘Lab Animals’* in the Archbishop’s letter, were his daughter’s clones. Misaka Mikoto’s *Sisters*.”

Kamijou was back on the bench with Index in his arms. Two backup Protective Services Officers had arrived and Kamijou was pretty sure there were snipers now set up as well. Kamijou nuzzled Index’s hair and whispered in her ear, “Index, what would happen if you, the Harem and I just disappeared We went someplace to live where no one could ever find us and were just happy. No stupid mages trying to kidnap you, everyone trying to kill me, bothering the other girls. Just us being happy. Would the Church leave you alone? Would you do it?”

“Touma, what about our friends? How would we live?”

“Our friends would understand, I think, Index. We could maybe make arrangements to visit with them somehow. You and I have enough money to live comfortably if we did it right. My question is *would* you? Would the Church search for you? Imagine that we could all be safe somewhere, just being together, playing.”

“Oh, Touma…”

The two shared a gentle kiss and went back to cuddling, little aware of the danger that was approaching…

“There he is Sisters announces Misaka 10032 while pointing in anger at the man who caused a distressing world-wide Sister Network alert.”

“Misaka 11420 wore special gloves to assist in the administration of her slap to Savior’s face Misaka 11420 announces with glee.”

“Sisters, I’m sure Kamijou has a reasonable explanation for what he did last night, after all he wasn’t really trying to commit suicide, from what you all were relaying,” said Shirai attempting weirdly to be the voice of reason.

“Although Misaka Broken can no longer connect to the Network Misaka Broken also wishes to administer swift and brutal justice to Savior for distressing all the Sisters announces Misaka Broken in a fury.”

“Such Misfortune!”

“NO!” shouted Index who interposed herself between Kamijou and the irate Sisters by standing up and spreading her arms. “You four will sit over there and listen to me first.”

“Sisters, Friend Lover Index looks scary declares Misaka 10032.”

The Sisters and Shirai all sat on the opposite bench. Index proceeded to pace back and forth in front of them like a lecturer. “Our Touma was put in possession of a scary, horrible file that he has been calling ‘That Damned File’. The least awful thing in it is blackmail pictures of him and people very close to him. But the more he reads and deciphers the information inside, the more troubled and upset our Touma becomes!”

Index looked sternly at the girls. “Our Touma got all upset because of you girls! You all know about my Church? The Anglican Church that Touma and I have been working with forever and have trusted for so long?”

The girls all nodded.

“The reason our Touma lost his senses for a little while last night was because he found proof that the Church knew about all you Sisters, that you were being slaughtered in the thousands, and the Church wrote a letter specifically about you Sisters to Aleister Crowley saying, “We deem them to not be human, to be without souls, that you may dispose of them as you will like any lab animal,” unquote. Signed ‘Laura Stuart’.”

All three Sisters gasped.

“Now do you understand why our Touma became so upset last night? He went to the bridge to remember where he joined with your Big Sister to stop the killings, not to commit suicide. He wanted a happy memory of how he and Misaka saved the rest of you from murder!”

“Savior!”

“Savior!”

“Savior!”

“Touma, you damned stupid ape scaring us all!”

“Tell them the rest, Index. They have the right to know,” Kamijou said grimly.

A tear fell from Index’s eye. “I still can’t believe it, Touma.”

“Tell them.”

“You all know or have met Stiyl and Kanzaki. Touma found out they knew about all this, while they were here at the time all this was happening, and did nothing about it to help Touma when he was fighting for your lives.”

“This is a huge betrayal to Friend Index and Savior declares Misaka 11420. Are Savior and Index dismayed asks Misaka 11420?”

“I have told them I wish to never see them again,” Kamijou said in a dead voice.

“I… I told them I need time before I want to see or speak with them,” Index answered.

“Ladies, this is too depressing. This Kamijou would like to take all his favorite Ladies to dinner! What can we all agree upon?”

After a brief discussion, especially with the Security people, Shabu-Shabu was agreed upon. Kamijou made the reservations, and sent a few text messages as well. He got a happy response to his texts. 

“OK, Ladies, we have to wait a little before we need to leave for the restaurant, so I think I will just enjoy the peace of the park for a few. Now, using my famed math skills, that means each of you can have three minutes of cuddles here on the bench with me. In the interest of fairness, I am including Misaka Broken.”

“Savior, Misaka Broken protests as Misaka Broken is not part of the official group.”

“That is why I said, ‘in the interest of fairness”; it’s not right to leave you sitting there all alone with the rest of the group enjoying cuddles.”

“I think Touma is right, she should participate too,” added Index.

The other three girls looked at each other. “Misaka 10032 tentatively agrees, especially as Misaka Broken cannot share…” She stopped abruptly as Misaka 11420’s hand covered her mouth.

Kamijou looked at Misaka 10032. “Misaka Imouto, have you been sharing our private experiences with your Sisters on the Network?”

“Misaka 10032 tells Savior no in a blatant attempt to lie.”

“Misaka 11420? You too?”

“Misaka 11420 takes the Fifth Amendment Misaka 11420 declares firmly.”

“Misaka 11420, we don’t *have* a Fifth Amendment here.”

“Nonetheless, Misaka 11420 will take it Misaka 11420 affirms.”

“Such misfortune.”

Kamijou gave all his girls their three minutes of cuddles and kisses, including Misaka Broken, who settled for just being hugged; “Misaka Broken is not yet ready for advanced displays of affection Savior.”

Kamijou then waved in the Security Team. “You all will be happy to know that the restaurant is small and closing just for us, if you want to send an advance team there. Here is the address.”

“Thank you for making our lives easier, Kamijou,” said Itsuwa as she sent off the advance team. “I’ve ordered a larger car for us.”

“We could just walk,” said Kamijou.

*SLAP!*

“Sasha!” cried Index.

“First question: was it not my turn?”

The group arrived at the restaurant and Kamijou’s surprise was waiting for them. “Uiharu! Saten! Ianuaria!” cried Index and Shirai excitedly.

“Shirai! Index! Sisters!” cried Saten and Uiharu.

Hugs, kisses, and tears were distributed around. “Ianuaria I’m glad you could make it on such short notice,” Kamijou said.

“Och, Laddie, a chance to see yuir Lassies and help ta one is fuin.”

The group went inside and took over the restaurant. Everyone got seated and ordered beverages. Kamijou stood up and tapped his glass to get everyone’s attention.  
“Ladies, this is a happy accident that we are able to meet tonight, as I was planning on taking care of this one happy task tomorrow instead of today. Thanks to the efforts of Ianuaria and many others, we were blessed to be able to save Shirai’s life and have her with us today. However, one thing that I have missed, is seeing her pigtails flying through the air behind her as she kicks me in the head.”

Everyone laughed.

“OK, except for the head kicking. However, while I am generally a Baka, I am fortunate to have friends who are not. So I asked Saten-sama if something could be done and she said, “Yes.”” And I asked Ianuaria to help to make it easier. So. Let’s let the two of them, if you will pardon the pun, work their magic.”

Kamijou sat down, letting Saten and Ianuaria stand and put their hands on Shirai’s head. Shirai looked hopeful and then closed her eyes, like she was praying. Saten and Ianuaria started mumbling and their hands glowed a reddish color, which spread over Shirai’s head.

It was like watching one of those old-fashioned time-lapse movies as Shirai’s hair suddenly started becoming longer, thicker and lusher. Her scars faded out and vanished from her scalp, becoming normal, healthy skin. After four minutes, her hair looked as if she had never been injured. The two mages stopped and looked at their handiwork.

“Thas a roit nois bit o’ woik, Missie!”

“Your help made it so much easier, Ianuaria!”

“Are they done? Can I see?”

“Wait a second, Kuroko,” said Kamijou as he produced two red ribbons from his pockets with a smile. He walked around the table until he was behind Shirai. He gathered up hair on one side and then the other of her head and made big bows with the ribbons. “I hope this is right,” he said.

Ianuaria produced a mirror from within her robes and held it in front of Shirai’s face. “Open yuir ois, Lassie.”

Shirai opened her eyes, she took in her hair, the red ribbons, and then burst into tears. She jumped up and hugged Saten and then Ianuaria. She finally grabbed Kamijou in a fierce hug and kissed him passionately. She looked him in the eyes. “You, you APE! You wonderful ape!”

Shirai sniffed and daubed her eyes, “I, I just wish Misaka was here to see this,” Shirai said sadly.

Kamijou hugged Shirai, “Oh, my sweet Kuroko, I’m sure she’s watching over us like she always did.” Kamijou’s phone rang. “Excuse me everyone, go ahead and eat. I’ll be right with you.”

Kamijou stepped into a hall way. “Yes. I see. Where? When? Oh boy. You have a presentation for me? That’s great! I’ll get going.”

Kamijou then made a quick call. “Boss, I need your help, I have an urgent meeting I need to attend. Yeah, it’s in Iceland. The Mach 4 jet? How many? They’ll hate that. Can I leave in an hour? OK, thanks.”

Kamijou came back to the group who were having fun talking and eating. Then they saw his serious face. “OK, everyone, I have bad news that will hopefully become good news soon. I need to leave for a secret meeting right now and will be gone for about a day. I can only take one bodyguard with me.”

It was surprising that Kamijou was not expecting the uproar that his announcement caused:

Simultaneous cries of “Savior?!” from every Sister present; “Kamijou, no!” from Saten and Uiharu; thuds from Sasha hitting her head against the wall; then the dreaded sound of teeth gnashing and…

*CHOMP!*

“OW! Pitbull Nun! Release your jaws of doom!”

“Mur meaking moff moo Mome, Mouma!!!”

“I am not sneaking off to Rome, I would never do that to you all. I just can’t tell you tight now where I am going. Help me here, Itsuwa…OPSET, OPSOCKS.”

“OPSEC, Kamijou.”

Index released Kamijou’s head, somewhat mollified.

“Right. No insult to Misaka Angelene, but on the off chance we may encounter magic I will be taking Itsuwa as my sole bodyguard.”

“Are you expecting magic?” Itsuwa asked.

“Nooo, but where we are going does have history of ancient magics, although I think they are supposed to be dormant. Don’t worry, we are going there just to meet someone briefly and then should return the same day. Worst that happens is we stay a few hours and sleep. Have you got your Diplomatic passport?”

“I need to pick it up at the apartment,” Itsuwa said. 

“OK, let’s go then, we can pack a small bag with essentials and our passports.” Kamijou started around the table with his goodbye hugs and kisses. When he got to Ianuaria, he stopped for a moment, embarrassed. 

“Och, Laddie, oim old enouf ta be yuir Gran. Give us hug and smooch too ya bean a mharbh!”

Kamijou hugged her and kissed her cheek, whispering, “I can never thank you enough for all you have done.”

She whispered back, “Get on wid ya.”

Kamijou let her go and was out the door with Itsuwa, hustling.

As soon as he left all the girls whirled on Index.

“I don’t know!” she cried, “Touma keeps secrets from me all the time! He didn’t even want me to know about the Church and the Sisters! I think he didn’t want to hurt me or my relationship with Stiyl and Kanzaki.”

“Oi, what about yuir Church and those lovely nighean?”

Index realized she had slipped up, but it didn’t matter as it would make the rounds soon anyhow. “Our Touma got a file and found out the Anglican Church agreed in writing that Misaka’s Sisters had no souls and were lab animals to be slaughtered as Crowley wished. Touma then figured out Kanzaki and Stiyl knew and did nothing to help him fight Accelerator!”

As aghast as Ianuaria was, it was nothing to the reactions that were flowing across Uiharu’s face: shock, betrayal, anger, sadness. “I can’t believe it,” Uiharu said softly, “He’s a good man.”

Index looked at Uiharu sadly, “My faith in the Church and in God has taken such a hit, Uiharu, I don’t know what to believe anymore. I told Stiyl and Kanzaki I need time away, I can’t be near them right now.” Index started to cry again.

Uiharu wheeled herself over to Index and took Index’s hands in hers. “I’m in shock too, Index. Did you know he has been visiting me almost every day just to talk and hold my hand? I can’t believe that he did this.”

“You know, it explains why Kanzaki wasn’t surprised when the Sisters appeared on the camera at the bridge or that neither was surprised when they met the Sisters,” Saten said.

“Actually Misaka 8920 was the first to meet Stiyl and Misaka 7814 was the first to meet Kanzaki Misaka 11420 clarifies helpfully.”

“They then met Misakas 9912, 9956, and saw the battle with 9978 Misaka 10032 explains further.”

“They saw a Misaka Sister killed by Accelerator? And did nothing?” Index asked faintly, looking ill.

Saten looked very disturbed and Uiharu started to cry.

Index pulled herself together and looked around the table at everyone. “I am going to violate my vows now and do something terrible. I am going to ask you all to lie and never tell Kamijou that Stiyl and Kanzaki saw a Sister being killed. Sisters, please tell everyone in the Network.”

“Why, Index?” asked Saten.

“Because Touma will try to kill the two of them and get himself killed in the process,” was Index’s honest answer.

Collective gasp as everyone realized the little Nun was right.

“But Friend Lover Index, Sisters cannot lie replies Misaka 11420 in anguish,”

“Tell him *only* if he asks you if any Sister met them and you can tell the truth without lying by saying, ‘They met Misakas 8920, 7814, 9912, and several others over time’ without giving any further details.”

“Truly Friend Lover Index is wise exclaims Misaka 10032.”

The girls continued eating. Index looked around at everyone. “I have an idea; it has been too long since we were all together! Let’s have a pajama party at my and Touma’s apartment! That way it won’t be so lonely tonight.”

Uiharu clapped her hands, “Fun! We haven’t done that since…” She sobered. Saten hugged her tightly.

“But now we can do it with Shirai!” cheered Saten.

“Best of all, we can raid Touma’s closet and wear his shirts to sleep in,” giggled Index naughtily.

“Perhaps a taunting photo might be taken and sent to Savior to show him what he has lost by deserting us suggests Misaka 11420 evilly.”

“With no underwear,” added Shirai.

Everyone fell silent and stared at her in shock.

“Well, it’s what I would have done for Sissy, so why not for Touma?”

“Misaka 11420 endorses Friend Lover Shirai’s plan wholeheartedly.”

“Misaka 11420 has always been too bold states Misaka 10032 emphatically while intrigued by Friend Lover Shirai’s plan.”

“Eh hmm. First embarrassed inquiry: will bodyguards be allowed to participate?” What little anyone could see of Sasha’s face was as red as the outfit she normally wore.

Dead silence.

All the girls looked at Index. Index looked at Sasha. “Sasha, if you want to relax and have fun with us, you are most welcome.”

“First statement of gratitude: I would like to join you. Please. Thank you.”

“Ladies, we need to hurry if we want to send this picture before his plane takes off!” Shirai said.

“Misaka Angelene has already requested the vehicle and it is at the door. Misaka Angelene reports.”

Kamijou and Itsuwa were in the car heading back to their building. “Give me an idea where we are going, Kamijou.”

“We won’t need much, because I hope to land, meet a man and persuade him to help me and then have him fly back with us, all in ten hours or less. But we are going to Iceland, so you will need your Winter coat, gloves, and hat, to say the least.”

“Boots too, Sir.”

“What did you just call me?” 

“Sorry, Kamijou.”

“We are taking a small MACH 4 plane with only one extra seat to bring back our guest, I hope. That’s why it’s just you and me, Itsuwa. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.”

“OK, whoever finishes first knocks on the other’s door.”

Kaijou went in his apartment with his briefcase and changed into heavy denim jeans, flannel shirt, and a sweater. He grabbed his winter coat, hat, and gloves and set them by the door. He put a change of underwear into his briefcase along with his tablet and pronounced himself ‘done’. He went out the door with his outer gear and knocked on Itsuwa’s door. 

Itsuwa was flustered because she was finalizing her smallest knapsack when Kamijou’s knock startled her and, of course, even though he wasn’t in the room, his legendary bad luck field caused her to drop her feminine needs things all over the floor, prompting a small yelp of frustration as she scrambled to scoop them all of and put them away as quickly as possible. Her face was very red when she opened the door to let him in.

“Itsuwa, are you ok? Your face is very flushed,” Kamijou touched her forehead with the back of his hand. “Hmm, no fever. Will you be ok to travel?”

“It’s nothing, I was just rushing and overheated a little Kamijou.”

To her horror she saw something on the floor that she had missed picking up! “Kamijou, did the door close all the way?”

Kamijou turned to check, giving her enough time to soccer/football [depending on your terminology] the item into her bedroom.

“Never mind, let’s just go.”

“Diplomatic passport?”

“Right here. Yours?”

“Here.”

They both got in the car and made their way to the private aviation part of the airport where the City’s planes were kept. They were escorted into the VIP terminal and met by the Flight Crew of two, basically the pilots. They were told their total flight time from Academy City to Reykjavík would be a little over four hours and that food and drink was self-serve on board. The chairs laid down to make beds and the usual safety instructions. The pilots walked them to the plane and showed them where to put their carry-ons.

“Misaka 11420 wearing a virtually see-through undershirt from Savior to tease him is not in keeping with the purpose of the photograph objects Misaka 10032 strenuously.”

“Misaka 10032 is jealous because Misaka 10032 is too afraid to wear an item like this without underwear declares Misaka 11420 in triumph.”

“Misaka 10032 is not jealous that Misaka 11420 looks like a loose girl compared to the demure view of the other girls in the upcoming photo declares Misaka 10032 smugly.”

“Like Friend Lover Shirai whose button-down Savior shirt is also translucent and who is applying an ice cube to her negligible assets in an attempt to achieve greater size?”

“HEY!! Don’t size shame!!”

“Index,” Saten stage whispered, “Do they always bicker like this?”

“No, sometimes it’s worse. But it’s always cute and amusing the sibling rivalry and differences in personalities.”

“Misaka Angelene is worried that this may affect Misaka Angelene’s job performance.”

“Lean forward a little more Misaka Angelene,” said Shirai, “There, now you’re affecting your performance.”

“Oh my God,” said Uiharu.

Everyone turned to look: Sasha had found a red t-shirt and apparently used her tools on it to make it artfully punk rock-ish with holes that revealed without revealing. Her body was more petite than Shirai’s, if that was possible, but her thigh-high stockings emphasized her long legs and set off the shirt.

Shirai drooled, then controlled herself. “She…she needs to be front and center, laying on her side for this picture.”

Shirai quickly organized and posed all the girls for the photo and set up her camera with the remote. She gently pushed the girls into poses that best showed them off, or corrected them from show off too much, “Misaka 11420!”

Several shots later, Shirai picked out the best ones and sent them off.

“Friend Lover Shirai Misaka 10032 wonders if Friend Lover Shirai was aware her nipples were in view in both of those photos that were sent to Savior.”

“Oh, they were? I hadn’t noticed,” Shirai said innocently.

“You she devil!” said Uiharu jealously.

“I think I will call Index and see how she is before we take off, Itsuwa. Oh wait, I just got an email from Shirai titled ‘look what you are missing’.”

Kamijou opened the email and immediately the images opened in front of him and Itsuwa. 

“Oh. My. God.” Itsuwa said.

Kamijou tried to close the email but instead made the image bigger! Itsuwa leaned in. “Is that Sasha?!! And Misaka Angelene?!”

Kamijou was blushing, but steam was whistling out of Itsuwa’s ears she was so red. He finally was able to close the email.

There was an awkward silence.

“Uh, Kamijou…you and Misaka Angelene and Sasha too?” asked Itsuwa softly.

“No!” Kamijou answered all embarrassed. “The other girls must have gotten them to pose with them to embarrass me. Same with Uiharu and Saten, who love to tease me, but are a couple.”

“I see…”

Kamijou’s phone rang, he looked and it was Shirai, so he answered. “I can guess whose idea the picture was.”

The noise from the phone was so loud Itsuwa could hear it clearly: “Savior!” “Kamijou!” “Touma!”

Then a chorus, “Do you miss us?!” followed by loud, raucous laughter.

“You girls are so bad! You embarrassed Itsuwa!”

Again the chorus: “We’re sorry, Itsuwa” followed by a single voice, “Next time you can pose too!”

Itsuwa’s brain froze, imagining posing for a sexy picture for Kamijou like that… in the Maid outfit she had… She fell back in her chair.

“You just broke my bodyguard!”

More laughter and what sounded like, “Told you she liked him,” but Kamijou just waved that off.

“I’m glad you called; I was going to call you. We will be taking off soon and should arrive in about four hours. I miss you all and love you all very much.”

Silence, then “Misaka 10032 is moved by Savior being lovey-dovey with his Harem states Misaka Imouto who feels strange pains in her chest.”

“Misaka 11420 also feels these pains states Misaka Lola, Misaka Lola also wishes to know when Savior will bestow a better name upon Misaka 9982 like Misaka Imouto, Misaka Angelene, and Misaka Lola because Misaka Broken is not as nice says Misaka Lola sadly.”

Kamijou gulped. “Misaka Lola I could lie and tell you I haven’t found the perfect name for MIsaka Broken yet, but I promised I wouldn’t lie to you Sisters. I will bring her back a name from my trip as a present. Is that ok?”

“Misaka Lola is smiling with glee Misaka Lola reports.”

“Tooouuuummmaaaaa where are you going?”

“Secret Mission to help one of our friends get their smile back. Nothing dangerous, I just need to meet a man who can’t be bribed, doesn’t need money, and only does things out of the goodness of his heart to help others and convince him to see if he can help my friend. I hope this will only take a few hours, but I will spend a day, a week, a month, in the full Dogeza in front of him if it will get him to come.”

The girls heard a chime over the phone.

“OK, have to go. I love you all very much. Sasha, you too! Take good care of Index for me, I’m counting on you! Kisses for everyone!” Then he disconnected.

The girls all looked around at each other. “Whoever he is meeting sounds just like him, I hope they will realize that and agree to help Kamijou,” said Saten.

“I wonder who he is trying to help?” said Uiharu innocently.

Cue multiple facepalms, sighs, eyerolls, etc. Saten leaned over Uiharu and kissed her, saying, “You are adorably naïve sometimes, my love.”

Uiharu turned red. “Me?” she squeaked.

Shirai leaned over and gently bopped Uiharu’s head. “Who else? He’s now a devoted member of your Harem and will do anything for his ‘Sultaness’!”

“Friend Uiharu has a Harem inquires Misaka Imouto salaciously.”

“Not as large as Kamijou’s immediate or extended one, but she has one,” confirmed Saten.

“Dare I ask who?” Shirai said with big eyes.

Uiharu was hiding her face behind her hands. “It started with Saten-san when I told her I loved her so boldly.”

“It was sooooo romantic, Shirai. She screamed it out in front of about one hundred Nuns at the hospital.”

“Stop! You’re so mean! Anyhow, Saten and I are always going to be together, but it seemed like others were attracted to me or us and just kind of…”

“She means that her sweet and loving nature just attracts some people and we kind of became a harem too. Just not as tightly organized as Kamijou’s, more social, I think.”

“Index and everyone, you have to swear you won’t tell! I don’t want to hurt anyone,” Uiharu said.

“Wait!” Sasha said and produced a flask from…somewhere. “First declaration of fact: oaths can only be made with round of drinks, we will swear, then drink, then story! I swear to take secret to my grave! Na Zdorovie!”

She passed the flask to her left, which was Misaka Broken, who took the flask gingerly. “Misaka Broken promises to not reveal secrets told tonight.” She then took a drink from the flask and started choking while her face turned an alarming set of different colors.

Sasha patted her roughly on the back. “First question: is your first time drinking brandy?”

Collective shout: “Brandy?”

The flask was passed around and everyone gingerly drank from it. When it was Index’s turn she looked frightened and intoned, “Heavenly Father, for the blessings I am about to receive, may I be truly thankful.” She took a drink. Her face also took on several alarming shades of colors, but she did not choke.

“First sad statement: flask is empty. First happy statement: I have several more!” Sasha pulled another flask out and had another drink, then passed it around the room again. Oddly enough, everyone had some more.

“Uiharu, your Harem?” prompted Shirai, her newly regrown pigtails bouncing excitedly.

“Um, Sister Lucia. She misses Sister Angelene a lot and I think she’s lonely. She is very sweet. Sister Agnese…”

“Sister Agnese?” Index was stunned. “She seems so…so…”

“Well, she is very intense with everyone all day and has no one to talk to, so she comes to be with us to relax,” explained Saten. “She tells us about her life, the Church, religious magic…”

“She’s really cute and has a huge crush on…”

Saten clapped her hand over Uiharu’s mouth.

The rest of the girls sighed and looked at each other. Index said, “Saten, I’ve known since we woke up one day and she was in bed in her underwear with Touma.”

“WHAT?!”

“She sleepwalks,” explained Index. “She didn’t even get mad, she apologized to Kamijou for it happening.”

Uiharu continued, “The last one is Stiyl.”

“STIYL?!”

“He comes and holds my hand and tells me stories, kisses my head, nothing more. But it’s nice… was nice, now I don’t know what I think.”

“That’s… good, Uiharu. I’m glad you like him,” said Index, trying to be happy for her friend.

The flask of brandy made another trip around the room. The girls, unused to alcohol, were feeling no pain, as the saying goes. They were still all dressed the same from the photoshoot in Kamijou’s shirts and no underwear; it was quite the pajama party.

“Misaka Imouto inquires why Friend Lover Index has not complained about the lack of food recently. Misaka Imouto notices that Friend Lover Index’s caloric consumption has dropped by nearly eighty percent.”

“Oh!” Index said, slurring slightly, “It’s that ‘Damned Document’ again. It’s another reason my Faith is wavering. Touma found out that the Church put a curse on me that I had to eat every four hours or go unconscious and die. It was so I could never afford to live on my own and would always be dependent on someone or them to feed me and keep me from running away.”

“Thash horrible!” cried Saten, who was tanked.

“Misaka 11420 asks how did Savior fix the curse?”

Index looked sly. “He had to use his right hand and explore an intimate part of my body to find the hidden Sigil and destroy it, breaking the curse,” Index said in a sexy voice.

All the girls: “Ooooooooo!” They then dissolved into giggles.

“Friend Lover Index Misaka Imouto asks if you will leave the Church after all these revelations. Misaka Imouto is concerned *hic* because Friend Lover Index is still very religious.”

“Misaka 11420 is also concerned as Friend Lover Index is showing obvious signs of distress…” Misaka 11420 took Index’s hand and held it to Misaka 11420’s chest. “Pulse elevated, blood pressure elevated, brain activity agitated…”

“You can scan people like that?” Saten was amazed.

“Misaka Imouto replies yes Savior when we first met was disappointed when I held his hand to my chest that he was still anesthetized and could not enjoy the sensation of holding my ‘No-Go’ zone.”

Silence, then another wave of giggles.

“To answer the Sister’s question: I don’t know what to do. Touma told Stiyl and Kanzaki that they will have to kill him if they want to take me away from him, but If I try to renounce the Church, they would be forced to try. That would start the war that Touma is trying to prevent with his treaties!” 

Silence again.

Then a whisper, “First declaration: I am also having a crisis of faith and wish to leave my Church.”

Everyone looked at Sasha.

Index immediately went over and sat next to Sasha and took the little girl in her arms, because, to Index, Sasha was really a little girl. Sasha reacted at first like she thought Index was attacking her and struggled a little until she realized Index was hugging her.

“First question: why are you all so kind to me? First time I met your Kamijou I tried to kill him, his Father, and Kanzaki. I would have killed Index and many others too.”

“You did?! Grrrrrr, Touma never told me!”

“First explanation: I was possessed by the Archangel Gabriel who wanted to reform the Earth and needed to kill Kamijou’s father before my transformation was complete. However, the transformation was almost completed and Kanzaki fought me to the death to give Kamijou and a friend time to find the ritual circle that caused the possession and destroy it.”

She looked at Index. “Second question: Yet Kamijou treats me with the utmost kindness, never mentions this, places your life in my hands with the utmost trust in me. How? How can he be so good and kind to Sasha who tried to kill him?”

Saten answered her. “As much as we talk about how pure Index and Uiharu’s souls are, I think we can all agree, so is Kamijou’s. He never holds a grudge, that I can remember, is quick to forgive and absolve, and genuinely only wants to see people smile and be happy in the end. If he was able to help save you from being possessed without *you* being hurt, then he was at his happiest.”

Everyone else in the room nodded and murmured in agreement. 

“Third question: you all treat me as if I were an old, valuable friend. Include me in activities and even drink with me. Never have I had friends before; never have I been so accepted before. Why?”

Uiharu looked at Sasha, being held by Index and saw a girl, close to her age, who looked miserable and unhappy and felt her heart break for Sasha. “Why not? You are a sweet person under your no-nonsense working exterior and Kamijou likes you! We all like you! Why wouldn’t we treat you as a friend after all you did to help heal Shirai-san?!” Uiharu cried, “You didn’t need to fight your way here through gods alone know what perils to help Shirai-san because you wanted to help Kamijou, but you did it anyhow! Your help with the spell, along with…with…Misaka’s boost might also give me a chance to walk again. That makes you an ‘Old Friend’ to me!”

For the first time, Sasha brushed the hair back from her eyes and looked at everyone. They were amazed to see a few tears trickling down from the little Russian girl’s eyes. “Fourth question: will you and he still be so kind to me and forgive me when he finds I out I am here on a mission to betray him?”

Kamijou and Itsuwa were amazed at how luxurious the small but superfast jet was inside. One of the pilots came back, showed them the features: the location of the bathroom was not obvious, so they were glad he showed that. There was a semi-automated kitchen for food, drinks, and snacks. Each seat had its own climate control and was made with gel padding for maximum comfort. They were cautioned to remain seated during takeoff as the g-forces would be strong until they got above the Stratosphere to cruising altitude.

“When we are at cruising altitude, try to remain seated as, in the unlikely event of an emergency, your seats function as a life pod and will sustain you with oxygen, food, and water until rescue.” 

“Good to know,” said Kamijou. The pilot returned to the cockpit and Kamijou sent a few more text messages before retiring his pad to his briefcase. He looked over at Itsuwa who he caught staring at him. She blushed.

“Is something wrong? Is my hair or face wrong?” Kamijou asked.

“I can’t believe you are the same boy I met just over a year ago. You’ve changed so much, yet so little.”

“How do you mean? I feel the same.”

“That’s what I mean. You are still the same really sweet boy, who genuinely wants the best for everyone all the time, yet you can be hard-nosed when you need to be to make sure that, in the end, everyone will get the best that they can.”

Itsuwa reached out her hand and laid it on Kamijou’s arm. “Don’t change, Kamijou. Don’t let that file change you. Have you ever considered it might be a booby-trap designed as a long term means of corrupting you?”

Itsuwa’s hand felt nice on Kamijou’s arm; it was soothing as he thought about what she said. “I guess maybe that has been at the far back of my mind, but I hadn’t really given it deep thought. Everything in the file has been true so far, though, Itsuwa.”

“But Kamijou, truth can be used to corrupt as well, depending on how it is presented.”

Kamijou gave a nervous laugh. “Very true, especially if you ever saw some of those pictures, Itsuwa-sama. They are all of innocent accidents, you know how my misfortune happens, but if they were shown to people who did not know me…”

“They would assume you were a pervert.”

A brief silence then…

“Are there any of me, Kamijou?” Itsuwa whispered, her hand tightening on his arm.

“I will be honest with you, I have not looked at all of the pictures because I was so angry when I saw them, I could not continue. I would guess there are. Do you want me to check and destroy them?”

“Can I see them first?” Itsuwa asked shyly.

“Give me a moment, they are organized by names, if the names were known, if not… Oh, I need to rename this folder.”

“Let me see, Kamijou. ‘Sticks and Stones’ stones, you know…” Itsuwa said. “’Hot Amakusan Vixen’?!” as she flushed even more than ever.

“I wanted to rename it,” Kamijou said miserably. “You wouldn’t let me.”

She looked through the pictures and was amazed. “Kamijou, these look like we are lovers or have no shame!”

“I know,” he said miserably “I will erase them.”

“No, wait!” Itsuwa said, “Um, I think we should keep them as evidence in case they turn up elsewhere so we can prove where they came from.”

“Ah, good idea.”

“I think…I think I’ll take a nap now, Kamijou.”

“We both should, at least for a half hour or so, to rest up.”

“A mission to betray Touma?” asked Index. “In what way?”

“First explanation: I am owned body and soul by the Russian Orthodox Church and Vasilisa, who… abuses me. I am her plaything. She forces me to dress like a slut and uses me. Second explanation: the Church and Vasilisa have my little Sister, Irina, hidden away under threats of sending Irina to Siberia or selling her… to sex market. Irina is only TEN! Third explanation: if I want to see Irina again, I must become part of Harem and… give myself to Kamijou to learn his secrets to have Irina brought to Academy City.”

The girls all looked at each other and Sasha. They felt even more sorry for the little Russian. ‘But Friend Sasha Misaka 11420 explains Savior would welcome you to his Harem without requiring you to perform sexual acts and would even lie to help you states Misaka 11420 boldly.”

“That goes without saying!” said Shirai, “Kamijou would never force you to do something you weren’t comfortable doing just to save your sister!”

“First statement of gratitude: I am happy to hear that, it confirms what I thought, but first statement of confession: Vasilisa would make intimate examination to see if my…virginity was still intact to confirm, and then take vengeance if I lied.”

Cue chorus of “Euuuuuu!”

“Has she…already done that?” asked Uiharu faintly.

“Many times,” replied Sasha flatly.

Cue chorus of “Euuuuuu!”

The girls all looked at each other. “Misaka 10032 will recap: in order to save new Friend Sasha’s sister Sasha must join Savior’s Harem and consummate relationship with Savior while relaying information about Savor’s activities to Enemy Vasilisa Misaka 10032 summarizes. Once Enemy Vasilisa is certain that new Friend Sasha has consummated relationship with Savior and is relaying accurate information Enemy Vasilisa will allegedly bring new Friend Sasha’s sister to Academy City to be held hostage here, but allowing better access for new Friend Sasha to visit little sister Misaka 10032 concludes the summarization.”

“’Allegedly bring’?” Saten repeated.

“All books, Manga, and films that Misaka Sisters have read or viewed emphasize that blackmailers do not keep their promises Misaka 10032 replies sadly.”

Sasha sagged on the sofa into Index’s arms again. “First bitter realization: I could give up my most prized possession, the only thing that is truly mine, for nothing, and not regain my only true love. My only family.”

“This is like the “Kobayashi Maru”,” said Uiharu sadly, “It’s a no-win scenario. Can you trust Vasilisa to keep her word and bring your sister here?”

“First answer: no. She could, and most likely would, find reasons to delay and delay.”

The group fell silent again. The flask went around again.

Suddenly Shirai’s pigtails shot up into the air. “I just had a really disgusting thought. I don’t know if this would work, but I’m going to put it out there. Let me ask some questions. Sasha, since you use magic, do you give off like a magical aura, like I give off an AIM diffusion field?”

“Actually all mages do, to an extent, unless they are masking,” answered Index. “Why?”

“Wait for it,” answered Shirai, getting a little excited. “Saten, this is the disgusting part. Could your healing magic make Sasha look like she had sex… without having had sex?”

“WHAT?!” came the chorus from the girls.

“If Saten could do something like that, and Sasha’s own magic field would disguise the spell, her boss would never know, Kamijou could play along, and Sasha gets to stay intact.”

“That’s, that’s brilliant. It would take some work and some acting from Sasha… Let me see if I can find a spell.” Saten’s eyes rolled back in her head and she actually slumped onto the floor to be caught by Uiharu.

“She’s gone to ‘Google Spells’ as I call it, don’t worry,” Uiharu said.

Several minutes passed and Saten was still not moving. “Is this normal Misaka 11420 wonders aloud concerned about Friend Saten.”

“Um, no actually, I’m starting to get worried,” replied Uiharu, “But Ruiko has never told me what to do if she’s gone too long!”

“Misaka Broken suggests awakening Friend Saten with a kiss like romantic Manga.”

Uiharu seemed to like that idea so she leaned forward and gave a gentle kiss to Saten’s lips. A few moments later Saten’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Wow! How long was I gone?”

“Six minutes and thirty-seven seconds reports Misaka 11420.”

“Wow. OK, first, there are a lot of sex spells out there!” Saten blushed deeply. “There were one or two that kind of applied here, but the one I think would be best is also dangerous because it can also…um…violate you, Sasha.”

Saten looked really uncomfortable. “There were also spells to restore virginity,” she said in a small voice, “If you would rather do the safer spells.”

“First declaration: I will sleep on this tonight before making a decision. First statement of thanksgiving: bless all of you for becoming my only friends and trying to help me.”

“When Touma gets back, he will help us figure out how to get your sister for you, I’m sure,” said Index.

Uiharu had a big yawn. “Excuse me,” she said.

“Uiharu, you and Saten can have Touma’s bed tonight,” Index said. “His room and bathroom are more than big enough for your wheelchair. Also, anyone who wants to freshen up their clothes, the washer thing is in there, but I don’t know how to use it.”

“Thanks, Index. I’m going to give Kazari her shower and then bed. Anyone who wants to join Kazari’s Harem too is welcome to join us!” said Saten as she wheeled Uiharu into the bedroom.

“RUIKO!” Uiharu cried as she disappeared from view. 

The other girls laughed a little, then Shirai got up with her canes and said, “ Excuse me,” and worked her way into the bedroom after Uiharu and Saten, to everyone’s amusement.

“That was not unexpected states Misaka 10032 with amusement.”

“Agreed Sister states Misaka Broken having witnessed Friend Shirai’s desire for female companionship.”

“Actually, she asked me,” Index admitted, “But I have not made up my mind yet.”

“Why not Friend Lover Index asks Misaka 11420 curiously.”

“Just being with Touma was a huge step for me, Misaka 11420. Agreeing to share, was an even larger one. Having a second lover for myself is an even larger step yet. I need to consider more before I can agree. My life has been very rigid, sheltered, and controlled until now. It’s hard.”

“Misaka Imouto is inebriated but declares it is group hug time for Friend Lover Index.”

Everyone remaining in the room moved en masse to Index and group hugged the little Nun.

“Bless you all, I feel better. I think it is sleepy time now. I will pull out spare blankets and we can all sleep wherever there is space.”  
Blankets were handed out, lights were dimmed, and soon there was relative silence throughout the apartment.

Itsuwa was still embarrassed and fuming from the pictures Kamijou had shown her before. As he had said, they knew the circumstances but anyone else would assume that, at the least, she was a girl of loose moral character! Who did lewd acts in public! She glanced over at Kamijou, who was obviously still reading That Damned File, judging by the grumpy look on his face. Itsuwa felt like he was punishing himself by reading it and all the disgusting things it contained. She got up to go to the automated cafe bar to get a tea to calm her nerves.

"Hello, Reykjavik ATC, this is Academy City Flight 002, over.”

"Academy City 002. Welcome, how can we help you? Over."

“Reykjavik Academy City Flight 002 requests descent to flight level 30 and landing approach vectors, please. Over"

"Academy City cleared to flight level 30, make your speed subsonic please, to 400 knots. Winds currently 7 knots, East-southeast. Over"

"Academy City copies, cleared to flight level 30, subsonic 400 knots. Over."

Itsuwa walked back to Kamijou's seat carrying his favorite canned ice coffee. "Thanks Itsuwa! I was just thinking about getting one!"

"Can you tell me now who is this mysterious person we are meeting, Kamijou?"

"I met him briefly once but didn't know who he was, a Doctor Buckaroo Banzai."

"You met Buckaroo Banzai and didn't know who he was?"

*slap*

"Ow! Itsuwa!"

"Can you at least get his autograph for me, please?" asked Itsuwa who was in total FanGirl mode.

"Ok, let's give Kamijou a nice smooth landing. Begin descent through flight level 120."

"Autopilot set to descent mode, speed set to gradual deceleration to 400 knots, initially descending to flight level 100."

*Bang!*

"What was that? Manual controls! I have the aircraft!"

"Pilot has the aircraft. We lost engine one."

"Declare PAN!"

"Reykjavik ATC from Academy City 002, PAN-PAN PAN-PAN PAN-PAN. We have had an explosion in our number one engine at MACH 3. PAN-PAN PAN-PAN PAN-PAN "

"Academy City flight 002 we have your PAN-PAN call you are priority to any runway, any airport Iceland. State your intentions, over."

The cockpit was starting to sound like an arcade with all the alarms sounding.

"Reykjavik ATC, requesting emergency descent to flight level 20…"

*BAM!*

In the background ATC could hear: "Blowout, Damper three. Set your pitch to zero."

"Ah, Reykjavik ATC, MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY. Pitch is out, I can’t hold altitude."

In the background over the open Mike, "Alpha hold is off, setting trim selectors to emergency."

"Get the passengers in their pods and eject them!"

"Pax are in pods but pods won’t arm!"

"Manual eject on my mark. 3, 2, 1, mark."

"Manual failed!"

"We’ve been sabotaged!"

"Flight Com I can’t hold her, she's breaking up, she’s breaking up!"

"Our apologies to Academy City and family of Kamijou-sama for our fail...krsshhhhhhhhh…"

"Reykjavik ATC to Academy City flight 002, come in, over."

"Reykjavik ATC to Academy City flight 002, come in, over."

“Reykjavik ATC from Icelandic Air 1192 Heavy, PAN-PAN PAN-PAN PAN-PAN. We have lost our outboard number one engine. It is on fire. PAN-PAN PAN-PAN PAN-PAN.”

" Icelandic Air 1192 Heavy we have your PAN-PAN call you are priority to any runway, Keflavik Airport. State your intentions, over."

“Reykjavik ATC from Icelandic Air 1192 Heavy, we have initiated one eighty turn and emergency descent to flight level twenty, we think we saw Academy City’s explosion at twelve o’clock high and the debris field falling down caused a FOD to our outboard engine number one. Cut the fuel feed and fire both bottles, Jim. Reykjavik ATC we are attempting to extinguish the fire now.” 

There were multiple alarms sounding in the background and heavy rattling noises from the plane itself.

" Icelandic Air 1192 Heavy, did you see any escape pods from Academy City, over.”

“Negative, over.”

"Close our airspace, scramble our rescue units and activate our mutual assistance pact with the American Air Force. I have to wake up the Prime Minister."

Someone was shaking Index's shoulder. "Touma. It's not my turn tonight!" Index said sleepily. She clutched her plush toy tighter but then it wiggled in her arms and sighed, making her eyes pop open. She was cuddling Sasha tightly, who was cuddling Index back.

"Index!" Saten whispered urgently, "There’s a lot of Anti-Skill armor outside and someone is knocking on your door!"

Index quickly disengaged from Sasha and put on her robe. She made her way over the girls sleeping on her floor and out to the living room. She could see the flashing lights through the window. Someone knocked again at the door, with more force.

No fool, Index looked out the peephole and saw Chief Yomikawa and Suzanne standing there. Suzanne was crying. Index threw open the door.

Index's lips started trembling. "What happened to my... our Touma?"

Saten appeared behind Index. "No," Saten cried softly, "No! You wouldn't be here... No! He's safe! He was going someplace safe!"

"Can we come in?" asked Chief Yomikawa sadly.

Index didn't trust her voice, so she took Suzanne by the arm and guided her in while the Chief followed. Saten said, "I'll get the others," and Saten rushed off. Index led Suzanne and the Chief to the sofa without a word and they all sat. Voices could be heard. 

Anxious voices. 

"Misaka 11420 do not alarm the Network until Friend Yomikawa has spoken Misaka Imouto admonishes."

"Well, I wasn't expecting all of you," said the Chief, "but I guess this save's some time. There’s no good or easy way to put this, so I will just rip the tape off."

The Chief looked at all the girls. "Kamijou and Itsuwa's plane blew apart at over thirty thousand meters in the air. The wreckage has been scattered over several hundred square kilometres or more, including the Greenland Sea. Icelandic Air, Land, and Sea Rescue was scrambled immediately as was the US Air Force which has several bases in Iceland. "

Yomikawa sighed heavily. "I won’t lie to you. They're not finding any pieces bigger than a few square centimeters and little in the way of remains. Those that are found will need DNA testing to identify."

Uiharu shrieked "I didn't want to walk that badly!!" She broke down into hysterics, her arms flailing around, screaming wordlessly at the top of her lungs.

Saten’s eyes turned to grey: “ØæĀ!” she shouted, pointing her hands in an odd and awkward manner at Uiharu. Uiharu immediately collapsed and fell to her side, panting and unconscious. 

“Sorry,” Saten said, “I had to stop her before she hurt herself.” Saten sat next to Uiharu, picked her up and held her, kissing her and murmuring to her.

“Misaka 10032 asks Friend Chief Yomikawa what happened.”

“Kamijou and Itsuwa were on one of the newest MACH 4 jets to Iceland. Everything was normal, no signs of trouble until the plane started its descent into Icelandic airspace to land. Then this.” Yomikawa played for the girls the recording of the ATC and Pilots’ communications, as well as the internal communications of the pilots.  
“The seats were sabotaged?” asked Saten. “How? Who?”

“We just got this communiqué via email about twenty minutes ago,” answered the Chief.

“To the Evil Godless Government of Academy City:  
Never will there be peace as long as the strong right arm of the Catholic Orthodox Church  
exists to stop it. We have disposed of your foolish peace-maker Kamijou Touma.  
Sic Semper Scientia!  
The New God’s Right Seat”

“World-wide Sister strike force mobilizing Misaka 11420 announces. Catholic Orthodox Church will pay for Savior’s demise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How many cross-fandom references did you find, other than the blatant ones? 8-)
> 
> OK, now no one can complain I only pick on and kill the little girls anymore!
> 
> I think I have commented in the past I listen to music when I am writing to help set the mood, like Don Henley's "Dirty Laundry" when I write about reporters. When I wrote about the plane blowing up I watched this video first. The song itself is not really about planes, but the video always makes me cry. FYI, after 9/11 it was never shown on TV again. https://www.dailymotion.com/video/xbehb
> 
> The girls sleepover was, of course, https://youtu.be/PIb6AZdTr-A
> 
> Please write in with your raves and rants, love hearing from you!
> 
> Oh, and "World-wide SIster strike force"? Oh dear...
> 
> The MACH 4 jet not my artwork! to give you an idea of what it might look like: 
> 
> Feb 25, 2021: OMFG I found a HUGE continuity error! I'm surprised no one jumped on me about it! I have made an edit to fix it which does not affect the story too much, but gives me yet another story line I need to track. Need to stop drinking quadruple espressos and editing at 0300.


	56. Missing, Presumed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter that just wouldn't let me quit writing it!
> 
> Warning, discussions of violence.
> 
> There are two end notes that again, are not necessary for your reading pleasure, just give you some content/context to the details of the story
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, but it is my fan fiction that I hope you are enjoying!

“No, Misaka 11420. Touma would never want anyone to make a revenge attack on his behalf,” Index said firmly, “Never. It would violate everything he… he…” Index broke down in tears and collapsed.

“Friend Lover Index is in distress Misaka 10032 cries in anguish. Misaka 10032’s heart is breaking Misaka Imouto declares.”

“Misaka Broken notes that the building is surrounded by armor and Mecha. Misaka Broken questions if an attack is imminent as Misaka Broken draws her firearm from concealment.”

“We don’t know,” Chief Yomikawa replied. “We have no idea if the plane was really brought down by sabotage or accident but we are taking no chances. All the members of the faction are being placed under heavy guard and the City is Code Red. We notified the Ambassadors too. All of them.”

Misaka Imouto helped Index sit up and held her tightly. Saten was holding Uiharu who was whimpering like a beaten puppy. Sasha looked furious, like she just needed a target and she would kill it, no matter how large or bad. Misaka Angelene was in shock, she kept repeating, “Misaka Angelene failed, Misaka Angelene failed.” 

The Chief looked around the room. “I would suggest you all get dressed in case we need to move you someplace safer.”

“Where would we be safer?” cried Saten. “Kamijou was supposed to be on a safe trip! No one knew about it! How could they blow him up on a safe trip?! How could this happen?!”

“We don’t know, we are investigating, I wish I could tell you more.”

“Investigating!”

“Saten! Enough!” said Uiharu softly, “It’s not her fault. Stop.”

Saten pulled Uiharu to her chest and started crying. Uiharu put her arms around Saten and said, “It’s ok, it’s your turn to cry now,” and held the sobbing girl.

“As God is my witness, I don’t know what to do,” said Suzanne. “Kamijou, before he took off, sent me a bunch of texts and emails of things he wanted me to do while he was gone. He said he sent something to Ambassador Index too.”

*sniff* “He did?” Index got up and made her way to her bedroom to find her robes and dig out her mobile from inside the robes. She came back out again, flipping open the phone. “Touma sent me a note about opening a Magic Academy here and helping to find a process to separate out people who should learn magic and not be put in the Esper program, to avoid another loss like happened to Saten-san,” Index said.

“Yes,” Suzanne said. “He asked me to draft something and work with Shokuhou-san and Fukiyose-san. The City to pay one hundred percent of all costs, including staff and testing.”

Index put her small hand to her mouth.

She then looked and saw she had a message with a photo. She opened it and saw it was from Touma. It was a selfie picture of him in his seat on the plane smiling and waving. He had typed, “See you and the rest of the “Harem” soon. I miss you all very much.”

Index cried out and dropped the phone. Misaka Imouto picked it up to see what had frightened Index. “Oh Friend Lover Index this is a distressing image indeed do you need comforting inquires Misaka Imouto sadly.”

“Misaka 11420 wishes to see the distressing image and requests permission to view it.”

Index waved her hand and buried her face in Imouto’s shoulder.

“Oh exclaims Misaka 11420.”

“Oh exclaims Misaka Broken wishing that Misaka Broken had taken better advantage of Savior’s cuddle offer.”

Shirai looked at the image and passed it on to Sasha without comment. Saten and Uiharu looked at Shirai and then each other with great concern. “Shirai…Kuroko…are you ok?” asked Uiharu softly. 

Shirai slowly turned her head towards the two girls and looked at them almost blankly. “No, no I don’t think I am. What does it mean when the only two people I have ever loved and allowed to love me, are taken from me so cruelly? Why?”

Shirai looked at Index. “Index, I understand and agree with what you said about Touma and revenge. But, if I had my powers right now, I would find an atomic bomb and teleport it into the center of the Vatican. And I would sleep like a baby an hour later.”

Index gasped. “Kuroko, no, you are not that type of person!”

“Normally, I would agree with you, Index. But today…tonight is not normal.”

The first Shokuhou knew anything was wrong was when her bodyguards came into her room, weapons drawn and rudely woke her up by shouting at her to hurry and get dressed. She barely had her uniform on and her purse with her remotes slung across her body before they were virtually dragging her out of her dorm. Only when she saw the Mechas, drones, and spider tanks, did she realize how serious things were.

They quickly loaded her into an APC and it took off. “What’s wrong, Misaka 19001? What’s going on?”

An Anti-Skill Officer answered her: “We lost Cataclysm and his bodyguard Itsuwa. Their plane blew apart at thirty thousand meters about two hours ago.”

“Misaka 19001 replies that a group claiming to be from the Catholic Orthodox Church has claimed responsibility for the deaths. Misaka-sama has ordered the surviving members of the government to be brought to the Tower for safety and to respond to the crisis Misaka 19001 clarifies while mourning the loss of Savior.”

Shokuhou clutched the little whistle she wore on a chain around her neck and silently started to weep.

“What do mean “I am now the Director of Operations and have to report to the Tower immediately” Officer Tessou Tsuzuri? Did Kamijou resign?” shouted Fukiyose.

“Please don’t shout at me,” Tessou pleaded, “I am sorry to tell you this but, two hours ago the plane that Kamijou and his bodyguard Itsuwa were flying in, blew up at thirty thousand meters and disintegrated. There were no survivors. Misaka-sama has ordered the members of Kamijou’s team to the Tower immediately for safety and to handle the crisis in his absence.”

Fukiyose collapsed to her knees in her apartment. “Surely you are joking. Kamijou or the three idiots are pulling an elaborate prank on me right now,” Fukiyose said softly. Tears formed in her eyes, “THIS IS NOT FUNNY! I WILL PULL YOUR LUNGS OUT THROUGH YOUR NOSES!” Fukiyose screamed. “Tsuchimikado! Pierce! NOT FUNNY!”

“I, I don’t know who those people are, Fukiyose-san,” stammered Tessou, “But please, we need to get going. The Catholic Church said they blew up the plane and we are worried they might try for you.”

Tessou helped Fukiyose to her feet and led the girl stumbling out to the APC. The whole time, Fukiyose kept repeating, “He can’t be dead, he can’t be dead.”

Komoe-sensei had an even more horrifying experience. “STOP! PUT ME DOWN!” she shouted in her high squeaky voice as her two point one meter body guard simply picked her up, wrapped her in body armor, tucked her under his arm, and ran out of her house with her to the waiting Anti-Skill APC. “Genzo! What is going on? Why am I being manhandled?” she continued as he buckled her in and the APC took off.

“Komoe-sensei”, his deep basso-profundo voice rumbled, “I apologize for causing distress and discomfort. Misaka-sama has ordered the entire staff to be brought to safety at the Tower.”

“Why? What happened?”

Genzo’s face fell. The former Amakusan looked distressed and sad.

“Genzo-chan, you can tell sensei; what’s wrong?”

Genzo took Komoe’s tiny hand in his huge paw and held it carefully. He looked in her eyes. “Komoe-sensei, Kamijou and Itsuwa were on a flight for a meeting. Sensei, the plane, the plane, blew up at thirty thousand meters. No survivors, Sensei! They’re gone!”

“Kamijou? Young Itsuwa?” Komoe-sensei started to cry. “What happened?”

Genzo pulled out a handkerchief the size of a flag and gave it to her. “The Catholic Church claims they blew it up, Sensei, that’s why we are worried they might try to kill you too.”

“All he wanted was peace! Why?”

Chief Yomikawa had left for the Tower, but the building was ringed with armor and drones. Index flat refused to leave: “Where would be safe?” was her uncomplicated argument.

The TV was on in the living room and it didn’t take long. 

“NHK World News with a Special Bulletin. I am Takahito Hisato. We have reports of a plane exploding in midair over Iceland two hours ago. The plane was reportedly at thirty thousand meters and travelling at MACH three, when the accident occurred. A second aircraft was caught in the debris field from the first air disaster, losing an engine, but was able to make an emergency landing at Reykjavik Airport with only minor injuries to the passengers on board.”

“Icelandic Officials have not made any statements as of yet giving any information about aircraft that is reported to have exploded, but aviation experts agree that it most likely originated from Academy City in Japan as they are the only known source of passenger planes capable of those speeds and heights.”

“Academy City officials have also not made any comment. We have video footage a portion of the debris field in Iceland, sent to us by the BBC.”

As the girls had been warned, it was just little pieces of metal and plastic that looked nothing like a plane. It looked like garbage had just been sprayed over the country side. They could see police and rescue workers in isolation gear walking in a line through the debris, either placing markers or picking up… Uiharu turned green and closed her eyes.

Saten grabbed the remote and turned it off. “That kind of hammered home what the Chief said…” Saten said softly.

Uiharu turned to Misaka Imouto, “Please tell me you have locked out Last Order!”

It was all Imouto could do to nod sadly while she sat stunned.

“I was so stupid,” Index said softly, “Maybe I could have stopped this.”

“First question: how?” 

Shirai made her way over to Index and sat next to her, taking Index in her arms and cuddling her. 

“Sometimes Touma seemed like he had prescience. He would say things like he could see the future and wanted to avoid it. Last afternoon, before you found us in the park, Touma asked me seriously: “Index, what would happen if you, the Harem and I just disappeared We went someplace to live where no one could ever find us and were just happy. No stupid mages trying to kidnap you, everyone trying to kill me, bothering the other girls. Just us being happy. Would you do it?” And I did not say yes!”

“Index! How could you know something like this would happen?” Uiharu cried.

“I should have said yes…” Index picked up her phone again and looked at the picture again, touching it like she was touching her Touma’s face. She looked…broken…

“Sisters Friend Lover Index has gone into shock recommend appropriate medical treatment Misaka Broken states with anxiety.”

From nowhere Sasha produced another flask and offered it to Index, who took it and swallowed a long draught.

“Friend Lover Index that is not the treatment that Misaka Broken was recommending Misaka Broken states with disapproval while glaring at new Friend Sasha.”

“First Statement: is vodka, universal Russian cure-all. Also useful as antiseptic.”

“Misaka 11420 wishes to reinstate the television news.”

The others just waved, so she turned on the TV again.

“news blackout from Iceland and Academy City continues with no official statements being released. Academy City, however, did go to Red Level security status, effectively locking down the city and travel into and out of the city.”

“Iceland closed its airspace immediately after the two air disasters, activated its mutual aid treaty with the US Air Force for Search and Rescue operations and we now understand that the Icelandic Prime Minister has been making phone consultations with Academy City Officials and the Japanese government.”

“I’ve just received another bulletin that the Icelandic government has closed the area in the Greenland Sea in the path of the flight indefinitely for Rescue, excuse me, Salvage operations. That is a change. By stating Salvage, not rescue it means that they have given up on hope of finding survivors.”

“OK, we have breaking news from Tokyo. Stand by while we go to Itaro Ken at the Imperial Palace.”

“Thank you, we just had an unprecedented event take place here a few moments ago at dawn that we caught on camera. Roll the footage. Here you see the Honor Guard coming out to fly the flag over the Palace at dawn, but, if you notice, the Crown Prince and the Emperor are with them! Now, watch carefully, the band is playing the National Anthem and our flag rises to the top of the pole, but the Academy City flag is flying beneath it! Then, just as the Japanese flag touches the top of the pole it is lowered slowly to half-staff, with the Academy City flag still flying below it.”

“Has there been any statement from the Palace about this ceremony?”

“None, strictly ‘No comment’ from everyone we have asked. As a side note, the Palace and its grounds have been closed suddenly today: no tourists or visitors allowed.”

“Thank you, Itarao-san. We now have word that the United Kingdom is sending ships from its Navy to assist the Icelandic government in Salvage operations. Please wait a moment, we are going live to London to Buckingham Palace, courtesy of the BBC.”

“Again, this was the scene moments ago at Buckingham Palace. There was no announcement or warning, the Queen’s Own trooped out, along with her knights. Then the Queen and Her Daughters, dressed in their Military Uniforms appeared on horseback at the front of the guards and we saw this.”

The grounds became silent, all you could hear was the wind on the camera. From somewhere came the shout of “HUH-TENSION!” and all the troops crashed to attention. The camera backed out and you could see how many troops there were in the sealed off courtyard, but then the camera zoomed in on the roof, where two military men were at the base of a flagpole and another man raised a bugle to his lips. 

A haunting tune (1) was sounded by the bugler as the massive flag over Buckingham Palace was slowly lowered to half-staff. The flags carried by the troops in the courtyard were all dipped in salute. When the song ended the flag had been stopped at exactly halfway and tied off again.

“HEADY!”

“FIRE!”

The crash of seven old-fashioned rifles sounded, making the girls jump.

“HEADY!”

“FIRE!”

The crash of seven old-fashioned rifles sounded again.

“HEADY!”

“FIRE!”

The crash of seven old-fashioned rifles sounded for the last time. Then a horrible screeching noise started, startling the girls. Index looked at the TV and really started to cry, hard.

“Sister Friend Index what is it cries Misaka Imouto sharing your distress.”

“The Queen… that’s…” Index took a deep breath, “That’s bagpipe music; they are playing “Going Home” (2) a traditional song for men who have died, especially in war, and need to be brought ho, ho, HOME! It means the Royal Family believe our Touma is dead too!”

They were meeting in the conference room because no one, but no one wanted to face their office without Kamijou being there. They weren’t ready for that. Suzanne had ordered in coffee, tea, and breakfast but, frankly, everyone was picking at it. The Tower itself looked like a Military Base under siege with tanks, drones, APCs, and even sandbag emplacements around it.

They had been sitting in virtual silence since arriving, each alone in their thoughts. Finally Fukiyose knocked her knuckles on the table and looked at the others. “This is not what Kamijou would have wanted us to be doing. We need to get to work to keep his dream alive and keep fixing this damned city! OK, does anyone know why he was flying to Iceland with only one bodyguard?”

They all looked at each other, then Suzanne said, “He was flying there for an emergency meeting with Dr. Buckaroo Banzai.”

“I thought he said he wasn’t sick!” exclaimed Shokuhou.

“He wasn’t,” said Suzanne, “This was about that little girl, Uiharu, to see if Dr Banzai would examine her and could make any other treatment suggestions. Misaka-sama approved the trip and the jet because it was such a limited window to see Dr. Banzai.”

“Is that why she isn’t here right now?” asked Komoe-sensei.

“She’s in shock,” said Suzanne, “She’s not handling this very well, as you can imagine.”

The others nodded grimly.

“OK, before there is too much more misinformation out there, we need to put out some kind of press release. I think we should just do a very generic one right now that one of our jets has apparently met with an accident on a trip to Iceland, further details once we have notified the next of kin…oh my gods, has anyone told Kamijou’s parents? Chief?”

“The police in the prefecture where they live were sent to their house, but I have not yet received word that they were officially notified.”

“What about Itsuwa? Did she have any family?” asked Fukiyose.

“Her emergency contact was Kanzaki, and she was notified.”

“What about the Ambassadors?”

“Well, Stiyl is still Ambassador until the end of the day today, so he was notified, the others were as well. Needless to say, their security has been upgraded.”

The Chief’s phone rang. “Excuse me.” She stepped away.

“OK, Suzanne, very short, like three sentences, press release. Can you handle it or do you need to go home?”

“I’ll break down later. If you, his friends can do this, so can I.” Suzanne started typing on her laptop.

“What?” the Chief exclaimed. “Code Black, no, make that blacker than black. You get them to the shop in isolation, separated from each other and anyone one else with an officer you can trust with them, I’m sorry to say this, but no Sisters. I love the Sisters, but right now they want to kill someone. I’ll be right there.”

“What happened?” asked Fukiyose.

“Video of two mechanics doing something to the plane just before Kamijou and Itsuwa boarded it.”

Shokuhou stood up, “I’m coming with you,” she said in a tone that brooked no arguments.

“Appreciated,” agreed the Chief.

Accelerator was awake, he woke up when Yomikawa woke up. He had been sitting on the sofa watching the TV news coverage with Kikyou after Yomikawa left, using his powers to trap the sound in with them, dreading when Last Order would wake up.

“Tell her right away as gently as you can. Then see what she wants to do, she may want you, she may want her Sisters or both. Just be kind to her, she will be in pain.”

“Tsch, little sniveling brat. Fucking hero. I can’t believe it. Fucking blown up.”

“Um, are you blocking sound out AND in?”

Accelerator looked to his left and saw the crying face of Last Order pressed up against his barrier. “Oh shit, here it comes,” he sighed to Kikyou as he dropped his barrier.

“WAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!” and Last Order flew into his arms, seeking comfort from the boy who everyone else had written off. 

Except for her and one other boy…who told Accelerator that he could be a force for good too…

As Accelerator held and tried his best to console the inconsolable little girl, Kikyou was amazed to see a tear trickle down his cheek too.

“Last Order is awake and in turmoil reports Misaka 11420 sadly. Last Order’s thoughts are disordered and the Network is…”

“Will of the Misaka Network will assist Accelerator with Last Order /RETURN” Misaka 11420 suddenly said. “You are safe here now /RETURN. “

Misaka 11420 shook her head. “Misaka 11420 has not experienced that before but now understands why Sisters consider it annoying.”

“Academy City will be issuing a press release in a few moments regarding the plane crash in Iceland. I have just been handed a bulletin that the Catholic Orthodox Church has issued their own bulletin stating “We deplore the loss of life of the crash of Academy City flight 002 and deny any culpability in the loss of the airplane.” That is an unusual statement as no one has officially released any information about the name of the aircraft, the flight number, or made any accusations. So why the Church issue such a peculiar statement, Futoshi?”

“Perhaps they were anticipating an accusation from Academy City in their press release… Ah, here is the statement now from Academy City. It is very simple. “Academy City regrets to announce the loss of one of its aircraft over Icelandic airspace today. No further information will be released pending notification of next of kin. Please respect our wishes in the time of this dreadful loss.” Well, someone at the Catholic Church apparently had a very guilty conscience as Academy City has made no accusations and only stated that they have had a loss of an aircraft.”

“Curiouser and curiouser. Someone has all but admitted that they know what happened to the plane, what the flight number was, and they did have something to do with it.”

“Misaka 11420 implores Index to allow the Sisters free rein.”

Index just looked at her with tears in her eyes. “No, Misaka 11420, it won’t even make you feel better in the end. Remember Big Sister with the men who attacked Shirai?”

“Misaka 11420 remembers and is ashamed.”

“Don’t be, you are only human and it’s natural to want revenge for something like this. I am very angry too, even though I may not show it,” Index said. “It is very hard for me to believe in God’s love right now, Sisters. Very hard.”

“I’m leaving,” said Uiharu.

“WHAT?!”

“They are going to need me at the office and I am being selfish staying here wallowing in pity. I am embarrassed. Misaka wouldn’t do this, Kamijou sure as hell wouldn’t just hide here. They are not paying me to be a coward. I’m going.”

“OK, let me take you then,” said Saten.

“No, my love. You stay here. Safe. Just put my vest on me; I’ll be OK. Misaka Angelene can guard me.” Uiharu reached up and caressed Saten’s face. Saten helped put the vest on her, and then held the door as Uiharu wheeled herself out, accompanied by Misaka Angelene. 

“Take me to the Tower,” they heard as the door closed. 

Shokuhou viewed the first prisoner through the one-way class, then pulled a remote out of her purse and used it on him, freezing him in place.

“Why did you do that?!” shouted one of the interrogators. 

“He has a cyanide capsule in a fake tooth in the back of his mouth and he was about to use it. I thought you might want me to stop him, but I can release him if you like,” Shokuhou snarled back at the man.

The officer blinked twice, “I’m sorry, Mental Out, please forgive me.”

“We’re all upset. Get that damned tooth out before I get back, please,” she said. “Show me the other one, Chief. They probably also have one.”

As it turned out, the second suspect actually had a small bomb implanted inside his abdomen, but was also frozen before he could activate it. He was sedated and sent to Dr Canceller to have it removed. Shokuhou removed, temporarily, his ability to remember he had the bomb so he couldn’t activate it, even subconsciously.  
Shokuhou went back to the first room and saw that the man was missing his tooth, and had a bleeding hole in his gumline. She smiled. She looked at the Chief and aimed a remote at him. She concentrated for a moment and then asked, “Any Sisters here?”

“Why?”

“He’s terrified of what they will do to him. One or two walking in with you and me will put him in the mood, so to speak.”

Yomikawa smiled and grabbed her cell phone. “Misaka Worst? Do you want to join Anti-Skill temporarily and interrogate someone who might have blown up Kamijou’s plane? No, you can’t lay hands on him, at least not right away. I’ll send a car for you.”

“You forgot to tell her not to tell the other Sisters.”

Yomikawa grabbed her head. “Oh shit.”

Misakas 11420 and 10032 rapidly put on their battle gear, grabbed weapons and were heading for the door before Index threw herself in front of it.

“No.”

“But they have captured the two men who placed the bombs on Savior’s plane explains Misaka 10032 in an effort to move Friend Lover Index.”

“No.”

“Misaka Worst is already on her way to perform the interrogation and all Sisters wish to assist adds Misaka 11420 urgently.”

“Tell your Sisters to stand down and let Chief Yomikawa handle it for now and that I am asking in Savior’s name.”

“Misaka Imouto does not wish to honor your request and is considering moving Friend Lover Index by force states Misaka Imouto with reluctance.”

In a flash Sasha was in front of Index brandishing her crowbar and a machete. “First declaration: I will attack to protect Index, regardless of much I like and value your friendship. This is your only warning.”

“STOP!” screamed Saten, “Can’t you see what you are doing!! Everything that Kamijou, Savior, would hate! Fighting each other! Attacking each other! It’s wrong!” Saten started sobbing, “Just stop already…how can you fight on the day he died trying to save Uiharu? Stop… stop…” She collapsed on the floor.

Misaka Broken ran to her and held her, looking up at her other Sisters. “For shame Sisters to come to blows with Index Misaka Broken states with a broken heart. Friend Index was closest to Savior and Sisters should honor her request as if it came from Big Sister and Savior himself Misaka Broken states passionately.”

The two other Sisters looked at each other. “Misaka 11420…”

“And Misaka 10032 are ashamed…”

“and apologize profusely to Friend Lover Index”

“and Friend not yet Lover Sasha for these actions.”

“Misaka 11420 is notifying all Sisters to obey Index’s wishes.”

Index put her hand on Sasha’s shoulder, “You can stand down too, Sasha. They don’t lie.”

Suddenly both Sisters went rigid and froze in place. 

“What happened?!” Saten cried.

Index waved her hand in front of the girl’s eyes, but there was no reaction. 

“Are they dead?” Shirai whispered.

Misaka Broken, walked over and put her fingers on Misaka Imouto’s neck. “Misaka Broken reports pulse is steady. Misaka Broken theorizes that the Sisters began to rampage and Last Order has shut down all Sisters as is her function and Last Order is repairing the Network Misaka Broken states fearfully.”

“Why fearfully?” Index asked.

“Network has never been shut down before states Misaka Broken. There are theories it may not restart states Misaka Broken fearfully.”

“They put out a press release with the flight number before we did? They are idiots,” said Fukiyose. There was a silence and then the door opened and Uiharu wheeled in.

“Uiharu?” said Suzanne.

“You might need my help. Staying at the apartment and moping does no good. Let’s get those bastards. Who are the guys they arrested?”

“Here’s their info,” Suzanne said.

Uiharu made her network connections on her new laptop, cracked her knuckles and dove in. Her typing sounded like machine guns.

“Kamijou sent me several emails before takeoff,” Suzanne said. “Fukiyose, he wanted you to wrap up the Russian and Jewish Church and Temples as well as schools today, along with their Embassies. He said make the deals within twenty percent of the Anglican deal. ‘Even though Laura has shown her true colors, they did help us in the past’.”

“Komoe-sensei, you are to work with Ambassador Index on opening a Magic school to rival schools like Tokiwadai. Kamijou wants students to be screened not just for Esper capability and compatibility, but also magic. See if we need a treaty or can just open a school and hire people to staff it. He emphasized that under no circumstances was Stiyl or Kanzaki to be involved.”

“What happened there?” Komoe-sensei asked.

There was an uncomfortable silence around the table. Finally Uiharu answered. “Kamijou found out that the Anglican Church called Misaka’s Sisters Lab Animals and wrote a letter saying they had no souls and it was ok to slaughter them and dispose of them like garbage. Kamijou found out Stiyl and Kanzaki knew about this and took it a little personally and told them he never wanted to see them again and that they would need to kill him if they tried to take Index away.”

“He also publicly gave Stiyl thirty pieces of silver at the treaty signing,” Fukiyose told Komoe-sensei.

“No!”

“There is one other email,” Suzanne teared up. “’If I am delayed or something happens, someone still needs to go to Rome next week, just not Fukiyose. Shokuhou was going with me anyhow and can handle it on her own with the ever-capable Suzanne to help her. Hopefully shouldn’t be an issue, but I like to be prepared. See you soon.’”

“Excuse me,” and Suzanne grabbed some tissues and started crying again.

“Man, Bank of the Caymans has lousy security. So does the Government of the Maldives,” said Uiharu. “So, both these boys have places in the Maldives and fat bank accounts of five million US Dollars in the Caymans. I had no idea being a mechanic paid so well.”

“That was fast work, Uiharu-sama,” said Fukiyose.

“The money hopped through about ten banks to get to the Caymans but it started from the Vatican Bank from the Pope’s private account.”

“Doesn’t that seem a little too obvious?” asked Komoe-sensei.

“Yes, that’s why I am digging some more,” answered Uiharu.

The man had been manacled hands and feet. There was a bare table in front of him. So far he had been asked the usual questions, but when he was getting ready to crunch his tooth, he froze, then the tooth was none too gently removed from his jaw, without anesthetic, leaving behind a bleeding gum and questions. The door to the interview room slammed open and the Chief entered again, accompanied by a girl with stars in her eyes. Literally. She closed the door behind her. They sat down across from him.

“Mental Out,” he spat out, “Figures.”

Shokuhou looked at him like she would regard something disgusting on the bottom of her shoe. She turned to the Chief, “This is the scum who took my Prince away from me?”

“We believe so.”

Shokuhou turned towards him and smiled. It was not a pretty smile. “Normally I am gentle when I am called in on a consult with Anti-Skill, but not today. You took someone very precious away not only from me, but this city.”

“Screw you. You don’t scare me.”

“Ah, but I know who scares you. He saved ten thousand of them and they are not in a forgiving mood.”

The man squirmed in the seat.

“Now, the Sisters are generally sweet, unless they are angered. However, there is one Sister who is the one who takes on all the anger, hatred, and negative feelings that all the sweet Sisters should not feel. She has no restrictions placed on her behavior. She was born to fight Accelerator.”

“So what?”

*WHAM!* 

The door flew open so violently it almost came off its hinges.

“’So what?’ So, I am here to help with your interrogation you miserable piece of shit. You killed Savior while I still owed him something! My Sisters are crying to me to avenge his death. Since I’m not in Rome. Yet. I have you to satisfy my…violent urges.” Electrical sparks surrounded her body.

The smell of urine filled the room.

“Good. Good. That’s a good start,” said Misaka Worst with a twisted smile. She turned to the Chief. “You need to leave now and let us girls do our thing. Please ignore any cries of distress from this room and, if you are feeling kind, you can have an ambulance stand by with resuscitation equipment.” Misaka Worst pushed the Chief out the door and closed it.

“OK, you worthless collection of molecules, you oxygen thief…”

Yomikawa had not gotten three meters down the hall before the first shriek rang out.

Index was napping in her room; the others had finally gotten her to settle down as she was a bundle of nerves. Sasha was sitting on a chair outside Index’s door and her face looked like she was ready to commit murder. The two Sisters were still locked; Misaka Broken had moved them to the sofa and gotten them seated. 

Shirai and Saten were still watching the news, but it was just repeating itself, there was nothing new It had now been more than eighteen hours since the plane had exploded and everyone was numb.

“Breaking news, we take you live to Tokyo, just outside Academy City and our colleague Jessica Cooper.”

“Thank you, we have been told there will be a major announcement made to the press at any moment via electronic link, from the Government of Academy City. Ah, here we go.”

“Good evening, my name is Fukiyose Seiri, I am the acting Director of Operations for Academy City. I will read a short statement and take no questions at this time. Earlier today our Director of Operations, Kamijou Touma, left on a flight for a mission of mercy to Iceland, where he hoped to meet with Doctor Buckaroo Banzai and arrange treatment for a severely injured student in the city. His plane mysteriously exploded while descending to land in Iceland resulting in the two pilots, his bodyguard, and Kamijou himself to be declared missing at this time.”

Fukiyose took a deep breath, and it was obvious that she was trying hard to control her emotions. “It is safe to say that Kamijou’s name is not well known to the many in the world, but he is…very well respected as a man of peace by many governments, who has many times put himself in harm’s way to stop warring groups and solicit peaceful outcomes where others thought no one could ever succeed. The investigation into the loss of the plane continues, although we have made two arrests so far. Please keep his family and friends in your thoughts as we deal with this difficult situation.”

“Thank you.”

“That was extraordinary,” said Jessica, “despite the obvious gaffe by the Catholic Church earlier today, Academy City has made no accusations, but has admitted to making two arrests. Meanwhile, in Iceland, the recovery efforts continue as members of the British Royal Navy have joined with the Iceland Air-Sea Rescue and US Air Force in combing the massive debris field…”

The troops and Icelandic Rescue people were walking a massive line abreast formation across the rugged terrain, using probes and placing small flags whenever they found something from the crash. So far, nothing large had been found, although anything that looked like human remains was photographed in situ, then reverently placed into an evidence bag and rushed back to Reykjavik. The group was tired, but professional and determined not to miss any evidence. 

Suddenly, the piercing sound of a police whistle broke the silent walk and Guðmundur Arnarson was waving frantically. The Forensic team came running. Guðmundur had placed a remains flag and pointed as the team ran up.

“Hóru sonur!”

A man’s right hand was laying on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the end notes for your listening pleasure: 
> 
> (1) https://youtu.be/I2FKGwZ9oMs  
> (2) https://youtu.be/Od_nVR67H-k
> 
> Look forward to your comments, critiques, etc.


	57. "Thank Heaven for Little Girls!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little chapter so you don't think I have forgotten about you or my story!
> 
> Still not my anime or characters, but it is my fun fanfiction.
> 
> Chapter title is from the song of the same name from the Broadway & MGM Musical "Gigi", originally and best sung by Maurice Chevalier.
> 
> I want to thank you all with putting up with my more sporadic output lately. I am sorry, I wish I could do better by you all, but these 12 hour days at work eat my life. Sometimes I come home too physically or emotionally tired to write.

Uiharu paused her tapping when she saw a request come through from the Icelandic police requesting access to Academy DNA Database. She gave them limited access for identification purposes only. She then paused in her research efforts to hack into the Icelandic Police, as well as Search and Rescue databases to see what they had found. Uiharu was always a fast reader, especially when in investigation mode, so she poured their reports rapidly, while keeping half an ear on the conversation flowing around her.

“So, I’ve sent the final drafts to Ambassador Vasilisa as well as the two Rabbis of their draft treaties and told them I would be signing on…on…Kamijou’s behalf, while he was…missing…” Fukiyose managed to choke out.

Komoe-sensei reached out her little hand and took Fukiyose’s hand in it and patted it.

Fukiyose took a deep breath. “I told them that in light of the current circumstances, we would not be able to do any signings until at least tomorrow.”

Suzanne looked at Fukiyose sadly and said, “It is tomorrow, we’ve been up working almost twenty-four hours now.” 

Uiharu emitted a strangled cry from her spot in front of the computer. All heads turned to her to see tears streaming down her face; a face that looked as miserable as can be.

“What’s wrong, Uiharu-chan?” cried Komoe-sensei as she ran to the girl to comfort her.

“I’m sorry…I hacked into the Icelandic Search and Rescue and also Police computers to see what was going on. They had requested access to our DNA database, which I granted, but I was curious why,” Uiharu choked out.

“What did you find, Uiharu-chan?” Komoe-sensei asked gently.

“They found a man’s right hand and pieces of what look like a spear shaft with a woman’s DNA!!” Uiharu cried out in anguish. “They are testing them both now!”

Dead silence strained the room as everyone struggled to process the latest news.

“I, um, I need to call Index,” Suzanne whispered.

“No!” Fukiyose said, “Bring her here in one of the APCs. We will tell her in person, not over the phone.”

Suzanne picked up her phone and called. A strange voice answered.

“Misaka Broken is answering this call on Friend Index’s phone. How can Misaka Broken be of assistance?”

“Um, we have never met, but this is Suzanne, I am Kamijou’s assistant and I need to speak to Index right away, please.”

“Misaka Broken responds that Friend Index is finally asleep after the horrors of today and Misaka Broken does not wish to awaken Friend Index.”

“I’m sorry to ask this of you, Misaka Broken, but something urgent has arisen here at the Tower and we really need Index to come here right away, please. I would not ask this if it were not urgent.”

“Misaka Broken will attempt to see if Friend Index can be awakened. Misaka Broken asks Suzanne to please wait.”

Suzanne heard the phone being set down and some indistinct talking in the distance, then an argument, then the phone was picked up again. “Misaka Broken has had an intense discussion with Friend Index’s bodyguard who has agreed to allow you to speak with her but is threatening vengeance on Misaka Broken and yourself if Friend Index is upset further or made to cry Misaka Broken reports in fear.”

“Is that Sasha?” Suzanne asked.

“Affirmative.”

“I’ll try my best,” Suzanne said with a gulp. She heard walking sounds, a loud growl, and then a door being opened.

“Friend Index,” Suzanne heard Misaka Broken say softly, “Friend Index? Misaka Broken is sorry to disturb your rest, but Suzanne has called for you and insists it is urgent Misaka Broken reports as the reason for disturbing you. Please do not cry or Sasha will injure Misaka Broken and Suzanne Misaka Broken reports in fear.”

“Hello?” Index’s sleepy/sad voice said.

“Index, this is Suzanne. I am so sorry to wake you, but something has come up and we need you at the office as soon as you can come here, please. I would not ask if it were not urgent.”

“Is he alive?” Index asked with hope in her voice.

“We, we still don’t know, but we need you here,” Suzanne said, not quite lying to the little Nun.

“OK, I’ll be downstairs in five minutes,” Index said.

“Thank you.”

Suzanne disconnected and looked at the room sadly. “I just lied to Index,” Suzanne said with a catch in her voice, “She asked if Kamijou was alive and I said we still didn’t know…”

“It’s not a lie if we do not know for one hundred percent sure,” Komoe-sensei reassured Suzanne. 

Index scrubbed her face and looked at her red eyes. “I look like a demon from Hades,” she thought to herself. She turned and gave a yelp in fright as Sasha was standing right there, looking at her.

“First statement: I was worried about you being woken up like this, did they upset you?”

“No Sasha, I just wonder what is happening, that’s all. I know they would not have me come in for something trifling.”

Sasha help up Index’s robes. “Second statement, allow me to help you dress quickly and efficiently. Remove your sleeping clothes and raise your arms.”

“Sasha really, I can do this…” Index looked at Sasha and realized that the little red Nun was lost for things to do and was just trying to help. Index turned around, took off her pajamas and raised her arms. Sasha quickly arranged Index’s robes over her and adjusted index’s hair over the outside of the robes, before placing Index’s top on her head.

“That was faster, thank you Sasha.”

Sasha turned a little pink and then led the way out of the bedroom. The three Misaka’s were in the living room, two seated, stupefied, one walking around, tending to them.

“Misakas, I have to go to the Tower, I don’t know how long I will be there, but I will call you Misaka Broken.”

“Misaka Broken thanks Friend Index.”

Index gave Misaka Broken a quick kiss on the cheek and then followed Sasha out the door and down to the APCs.

Shokuhou returned to the conference room. She looked unhappy and disgusted. The Chief was with her.

“They sold themselves for five million dollars to someone who claimed to be from the Catholic Church,” Shokuhou spat out. “They never met the man; everything over the net. He claims that he didn’t know it was a bomb, but after Misaka Worst and I finished with him, it was obvious he suspected it, but just willfully ignored his conscience.”

“Is he still alive?” asked Uiharu distractedly from the computer.

“Worst never laid a hand on him, much to her disappointment. She just stood there and I ‘helped’ his imagination with what she *would* be doing to him,” Shokuhou said with a thin smile. “Oh, Chief, Worst told me that Last Order has shut down all the Sisters world-wide, something about they were about to rampage. You might want to call home.”

“Damnit.” Yomikawa went to the far end of the conference room and called Kikyou. 

“What is with the long faces? We knew they…” Shokuhou looked at Uiharu and it was obvious she was reading her thoughts. Shokuhou turned pale and collapsed in a chair. “Uiharu, I am so sorry, I did not mean to blatantly go into your thoughts like that, but you were almost blasting me with them, I deeply apologize to you.” Tears started down Shokuhou’s face, “A right hand? Naturally *that* would survive,” she said bitterly. She picked up a water glass and threw it so it shattered against the far wall, shocking everyone in the room.

“Misaka Worst and I let that Bastard off easy,” she said in a fury. “When it’s time to question his partner…” Her voice cut off as Fukiyose laid her hand on Shokuhou’s gloved one.

“No, you won’t. Because you are better than that, Shokuhou.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Kamijou named you as his friend and chose you to be a part of this council, that’s how I know that,” Fukiyose said simply, looking into Shokuhou’s eyes. “What would he say?”

Silence.

“I don’t think I can ever smile again,” Shokuhou whispered as she held onto a little whistle that was on a chain around her neck.

“Kikyou, what is Last Order doing? She what? She shut down Accelerator too? Let me talk to her. Last Order, I know you are upset. Yes, I am glad you stopped the Sisters from coming here. Yes, you were right to stop Accelerator from coming here too, but you’ve left all the other Sisters around the world defenseless!”

Long pause.

“They WHAT?! Don’t tell anyone. I’m sending a car to come get you and Accelerator.”

Yomikawa disconnected and her head banged into the wall.

“Uh, Chief? Sensei?” Fukiyose prompted.

Yomikawa looked at the Executive Council. “We have a huge problem. You may wish to consider bringing in Index, Stiyl, and Kanzaki right away before this snowballs any further.”

“Index is already on her way in for something else,” Fukiyose responded.

“What happened?” trilled Komoe-sensi, “Aiho, you like someone is dancing on your grave.”

“The Sisters!” Yomikawa said, “Those beautiful, loving, talented Sisters. They had a secret doomsday plot of their own if something happened to Kamijou when he went to Rome next week, even though he told everyone not to do anything.”

“Doomsday plot, this sounds like a bad movie,” said Fukiyose.

“You will wish that in a minute,” answered Yomikawa.

“What happened?” cried Uiharu.

“The Sisters, by unanimous vote, before Last Order found out and shut them down, activated something they called “Operation Savior Omega 3”, mobilizing something called the ‘World-wide Sister Strike Force.’ The Sisters have *kidnapped* the Pope!”

“Oh. My. God!” exclaimed Fukiyose, “Where did they go with him?”

“That’s the problem, Last Order shut down all the Sisters for a lot of reasons, so now, no one can talk to them! I’m having her and Accelerator brought here, but I strongly recommend you bring in not only Index, but also Stiyl and Kanzaki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This space intentionally left blank]


	58. A Dragon Lives Forever, But Not So Little Boys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from “Puff the Magic Dragon”, by Peter, Paul, and Mary. It’s the saddest verse of the song:
> 
> “A dragon lives forever but not so little boys  
> Painted wings and giant rings make way for other toys  
> One grey night it happened, Jackie Paper came no more  
> And puff that mighty dragon, he ceased his fearless roar.”
> 
> Not my anime. Not my characters. Still my fanfiction!
> 
> This is a very short chapter, just to get a little something out there since I didn't put anything out last week. Sorry, but real dot life has been crazy. I will try to do more. There are no holidays coming up where I am currently living for several months, so output will be like, sadly. I will try to put out thing weekly.
> 
> There will be an end note.

“Index, welcome, thank you for coming in,” Fukiyose said to the little Nun.

“We are so sorry to ask you to come in like this,” added Shokuhou, “but there are a lot of thigs happening and we need your help. We need to know whether we need to bring in Stiyl and Kanzaki as well.”

Index’s face frowned at the mention of those names. “Please tell me what happened.”

“Chief?” Fukiyose prompted.

“Index, I’m sure by now you know the Sisters have been locked down by Last Order.”

“Yes, Misaka Broken told us she suspected that when Misaka 11420 and Misaka Imouto froze.”

“Wait, Misaka Broken is still functioning?” asked Fukiyose.

“Yes, she can no longer connect to the network because of her injuries from Accelerator.

“Ah,” said the Chief, “Anyhow, before Last Order shut down the Network, apparently the Sisters took it upon themselves to avenge themselves on the Catholic Church for the attack on Kamijou.”

“But I told them not to!” Index cried.

“Well, apparently they had a secret plan in case his meeting went badly and the Church did something, because the ‘World-wide Sister Strike Force’ kidnapped the Pope.”

“What? Where did they take him?”

“No one knows. Once Last Order shut down the Sisters, there was no way to ask any of them, so we don’t know,” Yomikawa replied. “I’m waiting for Last Order to come here and we will try to figure this out.”

“We are still Code Red?” asked Fukiyose.

“Yes,” answered Yomikawa.

There was a strangled cry from Uiharu and all heads turned to her. She looked back, “It’s confirmed, we will be getting official notification from the Icelandic government shortly.” Uiharu started to cry again. Komoe-sensei took the little girl in her arms and let her sob. Komoe-sensei had tears in her eyes as well.

“What’s confirmed? What haven’t you told me?” asked Index anxiously.

Fukiyose led Index by the hand to a chair between her and Shokuhou and the each took one of Index’s hands. Fukiyose spoke, “Index, there is no easy way to tell you this. The Search parties in Iceland found some…remains and asked us to compare to our DNA database. Apparently they match Kamijou’s and Itsuwa’s DNA. I’m so sorry.”

“They found…they found Touma’s and Itsuwa’s…bodies?” Index whispered, her head down.

“Are you sure you want to hear the details?” asked Shokuhou softly.

“Tell me,” Index said in a whisper, “I need to know.”

“Apparently they found parts of a spear shaft with female DNA matching Itsuwa…and…and a man’s right hand that matches Kamijou,” said Fukiyose. “We are just waiting for the official word.”

Index’s head snapped up. “His *RIGHT* hand and her spear shaft?!” Index said loudly, her eyes wide and bright. “His *RIGHT* hand and her spear shaft?!!!” Index shouted, shaking Fukiyose with both of her hands.

Everyone was staring at Index as she was shaking the much larger girl vigorously. Suzanne grabbed Index and pulled her off of Fukiyose, “Yes, Index, that’s what Uiharu found,” Suzanne said. “Why?”

Index started dancing and twirling around the room like she was demented, everyone’s jaw dropped. Sasha looked like she thought Index might have become possessed and was obviously looking for a spell on her.

“HE’S ALIVE, THEY’RE ALIVE! MY TOUMA IS ALIVE!!!” Uiharu was all but screaming and crying in joy as she spun around the room. She grabbed Sasha’s arms and the two little Nuns, were spinning around, with Sasha looking totally confused.

“Chief, do we need to sedate her?” asked Fukiyose worriedly.

“I can’t read her mind, but she is projecting that she is certain of that,” stated Shokuhou. 

“They’realivehe’salivethey’realivehe’salivethey’realivehe’salivethey’realivehe’salive!”

After a few moments, Index had dropped Sasha and grabbed Uiharu’s wheelchair and was dancing with her, until she realized Uiharu was starting to turn green from being spun in circles, so she let her go and grabbed Komoe-sensei and was spinning her instead, over her squeaky protests. “Index-chan! I am your sensei; this is not dignified!”

Everyone got a dance, even the Chief, to her amusement. Finally Index ran out of gas and collapsed into a chair, fanning herself. Sasha ran over with a bottle of water and then checked Index over.

“First question: have you been possessed?”

“No! They’re alive! I know it, Uiharu just proved it!”

“What?!”

“OK, let me explain,” Index said. “If Touma knew he and Itsuwa were about to die and he thought of any crazy plan that might save his life, do you think he would not only do it but also choose to save only himself and not her?”

“No.”

“Of course not!”

“Never!”

“Naturally, and he would try to save them both, since he would want to save all our smiles, right?”

“Yes.”

“Of course!”

“Always.”

“We all know that Touma has a power in his right hand that negates any Esper or magical ability. However he has *another* power there that no one really knows or understands, including Touma. It only manifests *when his right hand is cut off* and then it does, things, to save him and occasionally other people.”

“What?!”

“I believe Kamijou knew they were about to die and took a chance that cutting off his right hand would at least save Itsuwa, if not himself. He probably had Itsuwa use the end of her spear to chop off his right hand and then pray that whatever the power is that resides in there would save them both.”

“But what is this other power he has?” asked Shokuhou.

“No one knows, although I am told it looks like a huge dragon,” Index answered.

“So now Kamijou has no right hand?” asked Uiharu timidly.

“No,” answered Index. “It regrows when the thing disappears…”

“How can we see if this happened?” asked Fukiyose.

They all sat for a few moments, then Uiharu grabbed her laptop and started tapping furiously.

“Uiharu?” asked Fukiyose, only to have Uiharu hold up one finger in a ‘just a moment’ way.

Then the speakers in the conference room crackled to life…

"Ok, let's give Kamijou a nice smooth landing. Begin descent through flight level 120."

"Autopilot set to descent mode, speed set to gradual deceleration to 400 knots, initially descending to flight level 100."

*Bang!*

"What was that? Manual controls! I have the aircraft!"

"Pilot has the aircraft. We lost engine one."

"Declare PAN!"

"Reykjavik ATC from Academy City 002, PAN-PAN PAN-PAN PAN-PAN. We have had an explosion in our number one engine at MACH 3. PAN-PAN PAN-PAN PAN-PAN "

"Academy City flight 002 we have your PAN-PAN call you are priority to any runway, any airport, Iceland. State your intentions, over."

The girls could hear all conceivable alarm sounds on the recording, it sounded like hell in the cockpit.

"Reykjavik ATC, requesting emergency descent to flight level 20…"

*BAM!*

In the background ATC could hear: "Blowout, Damper three. Set your pitch to zero."

"Ah, Reykjavik ATC, MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY. Pitch is out, I can’t hold altitude."

In the background over the open Mike, "Alpha hold is off, setting breakers to emergency. "

"Get the passengers in their pods and eject them!"

"Pax are in pods but pods won’t arm!"

"Manual eject on my mark. 3, 2, 1, mark."

"Manual failed!"

"We’ve been sabotaged!"

"Flight Com I can’t hold her, she's breaking up, she’s breaking up!" (1)

"Our apologies to Academy City and family of Kamijou-sama for our fail...“Rrrrrrrrrrrr…” krsshhhhhhhhh…"

“What was that last bit, Uiharu? That didn’t sound mechanical,” said the Chief. 

“Let me isolate it, just a moment.”

“ROOOOOOAAARRRRRR!”

The women all looked at each other. Index had a beatific look on her face, Sasha looked stunned.

Shokuhou whispered, “Maybe miracles do exist.”

Roll back the clock:

"Can you tell me now who is this mysterious person we are meeting, Kamijou?"

"I met him briefly once but didn't know who he was, a Doctor Buckaroo Banzai."

"You met Buckaroo Banzai and didn't know who he was?"

*slap*

"Ow! Itsuwa!"

"Can you at least get his autograph for me, please?" asked Itsuwa who was in total FanGirl mode.

*BANG!*

The plane started to shake.

“Itsuwa!” shouted Kamijou, “Strap in!”

*BAM!*

She jumped into her pod and got strapped in. A mechanical voice spoke. “All passengers prepare to eject. Three. Two. One.”

Nothing happened, except red lights flashed saying “Ejection Failure.”

They then heard, "Manual eject on my mark. 3, 2, 1, mark."

Nothing. The plane’s shaking got much, much worse. Kamijou unstrapped and got Itsuwa out of her pod. He grabbed his bag, gave Itsuwa hers, along with a bag marked “Survival Gear.” He also handed her the top of her spear. Kamijou held out his right arm.

“We have one chance to live, but you have to trust me and do this *NOW* Itsuwa. Cut off my right hand!”

“Are you crazy?”

“DO IT!”

Itsuwa took her spearhead and slashed through Kamijou’s wrist, severing his right hand. The hand flew off, but the spray of blood she expected solidified into something: a giant dragon’s head that looked angrily at her. 

*Very* angrily.

“NO!” shouted Kamijou, “I asked her to! Save her! Save us, our plane is crashing and we will all die if you don’t. But at least save her!”

The giant head nodded and roared, then the jaws opened wide and moved to engulf Itsuwa and Kamijou. Kamijou smiled at her and took Itsuwa tightly in his arms as the Dragon swallowed them both.

Cold.

So cold.

His back was very cold, but his front was a little warm. It felt like he was laying on a soft little comforter or something; it was a little warm and his arms were around it. Kamijou opened his eyes and it was dark. He was outside, lying face down, with his arms around a very soft…Itsuwa. Kamijou’s face was very close to hers, his lips were very close to…

He pushed himself away, but realized her arms were holding him tightly as well. “Oh, Kamijou at last I’ve joined your harem,” Itsuwa mumbled happily. Apparently she was dreaming. Kamijou was shocked to hear what she was dreaming. He had no idea though that Itsuwa thought *that* way about him.

Kamijou gently shook her shoulder while trying to free himself, “Itsuwa, wake up, we need to move or we will freeze.”

Itsuwa’s eyes opened, then grew wide as she realized she was tightly gripping Kamijou to her body; she let go quickly. He quickly got to his feet and helped her up. They were in the middle of nowhere. Nothing around but rocks, snow, and ice. It was dark, but the stars were out. 

And it was cold, with a very cold wind.

“Kamijou, we’re alive?” Itsuwa asked.

“Or we are in some Buddhist Hell,” he responded.

Itsuwa grabbed Kamijou’s right arm and inspected it. “Your hand! It’s still there!”

“It always regrows or reattaches,” Kamijou admitted.

Itsuwa dropped his hand, embarrassed and started to assemble her spear. “Darn, I’m missing a piece!”

Kamijou and Itsuwa looked around. They had her knapsack, his briefcase, and the survival kit. They pulled out their cellphones, but the batteries were dead on both, strangely enough. They looked around. There were no lights from a town or even a house visible anywhere.

“OK, Itsuwa, we are basically out of the hot wok and into the fire. Iceland is basically uninhabited. More than sixty-six percent of the population lives in the Capital Reykjavik, and the rest is scattered in a few small cities and towns around the country,” Kamijou said. “Basically, since we have no idea where we are, we have one choice: walk Southwest until we either come to Reykjavik or the coast. Whichever we find first will determine our next actions.”

“How will we stay warm?”

“By moving or huddling together when we take breaks. There are no trees here for firewood; nothing to burn. If we are in the middle of the glacier, we can be several days hiking out. If we find a river, it would be helpful, but the odds of finding a house are poor at best.”

Itsuwa nodded.

“I hope you can navigate by stars,” said Kamijou, “Because I have no clue how.”

“Southwest is this way, Sir…Kamijou, follow me.”

The two of them set off walking. The wind made it difficult to go very fast and the ground as very uneven. Kamijou was thankful that Itsuwa had suggested wearing boots for the trip; he couldn’t imagine trying to make this hike in shoes or sneakers. He concentrated on following Itsuwa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note:
> 
> (1) Parts of this are a direct steal from a show from my childhood https://youtu.be/gpAqkW7SJ2Y Your bit of trivia about this TV show video. The crash sequence is a real video from a very real crash of a NASA lifting body test of the M2-F2. https://youtu.be/JrETaU9wfho
> 
> Sorry so short, I will work on this story now, I just made a huge update to my other one, so now this one will get some love! Work has been tough. I've had a couple of days where I came home and could not write. I should explain. I work with cancer patients and sometimes it's hard...especially when I have to work with kids. My writing is my coping mechanism, but there are bad days...
> 
> I'm not throwing a pity-party, just saying why I have days I can't write...especially about death and dying. One of my friends in college went into Pediatric Oncology Nursing as her specialty. God Bless, I couldn't take that. The best days are when I do my job and I know all the patients are going to get good news: those are the days I crank out ten pages or more...
> 
> Enough depressing stuff, I hope you enjoyed this little bit and I hope to crank out more tomorrow!


	59. Bent. Breaking. Broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bad language, lemons!
> 
> Standard Disclaimer here, let's say it together gang! "Not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction."
> 
> I hope you enjoy ! Also, since I have not said this in a while, thank yuo so much for the kudos you leave and the kind words you write, I love getting reviews, good or...not so good, they make me a better writer. 
> 
> There will be one end note with fun facts, nothing you need to read unless you like my triva type stuff.

Kamijou and Itsuwa linked arms; the wind was too strong and they were too exposed to walk apart from each other. Despite the boots, it was slippery going on the terrain. The night was hellishly long and they were bone tired. Too tired to even talk with each other: just one foot in front of the other. Once the dawn came, they stopped and squatted down. Itsuwa pulled an energy bar out of the Survival kit and split it between the two of them. She noted that the packets of water were freezing.

“Kamijou, we have to carry the water packs on our bodies, under our coats or they will freeze solid and we won’t be able to drink them,” Itsuwa said.   
“OK, divide them evenly so we split the weight up,” Kamijou said. 

That was quickly accomplished and they both agreed to take turns carrying the pack, so no one person got too tired. After their brief, fifteen-minute break, they groaned and got back to their feet, setting off again.

“Boys and girls, when it is very cold outside, your body temperature will keep lowering, giving you hypothermia eventually,” Komoe-sensei was saying in Kamijou’s memory. “Shelter becomes very important. If you can’t find shelter, keep moving. Wrap your arms around yourself or bring them inside your jacket and keep your head covered.”

“Itsuwa, we need to pull our arms inside our coats to help reduce our heat loss.”

“OK, Kamijou, let me sling my spear first.”

Kamijou tied his briefcase to the survival bag and pulled his arms inside his coat as well. The two of them kept trudging onwards. Thankfully the wind had let up and they both had sunglasses to cut the glare from the sun. It was obvious they were skirting the base of a peak of a volcanic mount. Kamijou didn’t know how much longer they could go on as they were both staggering pretty badly. 

After another twenty minutes of walking he spotted something. “Itsuwa look over there! Is that a crack or opening in the side of the mountain?” Kamijou asked.

“I’m not sure, Kamijou.”

“Let’s take a chance and go see. Maybe we can get out of the cold for a few minutes.”

They both pushed their arms out of their sleeves as the slope looked a little steep and they might need their hands to climb it. They both started up the hill and Kamijou soon realized that, with the steepness of the slope, he was forced to stare at the wonder of Itsuwa’s… Kamijou shook his head and tried to look down, but that made it harder for him to climb. So Kamijou did the only thing he could do, he sped up to get past her.

“Kamijou, no! I’m still your bodyguard and should be first!”

“My, uh, legs were cramping and I needed to go a little faster, Itsuwa-san,” Kamijou lied. Fortunately the wind had made his face red so Itsuwa wouldn’t notice his blush.

The closer they got, the more it looked like they might be able to fit into the crack. So they both subconsciously sped up a little… Kamijou was looking for an easier path when he heard a short cry from Itsuwa! He turned and saw a panicked look on her face as she lost her footing and started to slide down the hill. First her head hit a stone with a nasty *thonk* and then her left leg got caught between two rocks, stopping her slide, but with an ugly *snap!*.

Kamijou was pretty sure that if Itsuwa wasn’t already unconscious from the blow to her head, her leg breaking would have caused her to scream in pain. “Itsuwa!” he cried in agony, dropping the bags he was carrying, and started rapidly making his way down the hill to her body. He skidded to a stop next to her and looked her over. She had a lump on the side of her head and her left lower leg was at an ugly angle.

He quickly took off his gloves and quickly checked over her body looking for other injuries, but she appeared to have none. He slipped his gloves back on and freed her leg from the rocks. He looked at her and looked at the slope. 

“I will save your smile!” he said with grim determination.

Kamijou mentally apologized to Itsuwa and opened her knapsack and looked inside. He took out a blouse and used it to tie her hands together. He then somehow got her arms around his neck and stood up with her hanging off his back. He reached back and again apologizing mentally, grabbed Itsuwa’s butt with his hands to pull her up his back so he could carry her and slowly made his way up the slope. 

It felt like hours.

They finally made it to the crack and it was wide enough to fit in. Kamijou carried Itsuwa inside. It opened into a small cave maybe eight meters deep by about four to five meters wide and then tapered off at the back to a very narrow crack again.

“Class, volcanos have fissures and vents that magma uses or has used. It also can emit Sulphur fumes if the volcano is restless.” Komoe-sensei was so helpful in times like this! 

What was really helpful was the cave was warm, and had a slight bluish glow, making it easy to see, probably due to the volcano. Kamijou gently set Itsuwa down and put her knapsack under her head for the moment, while he ran back outside to get the survival bag and his briefcase. He came back in and Itsuwa had not moved.  
The survival kit had a small flashlight, that he used to check her pupils. They seemed to be normal, thank goodness.

Her left leg not so much. It was definitely fractured and he would need to do something if they were going to survive. Kamijou debated about it, and decided it was better to do it now, while Itsuwa was unconscious and relaxed. He knew First Aid and the basics of resetting broken bones like this. He shucked off his coat and put it on the ground, then took off hers to make a bed on the ground. He then gently picked up Itsuwa and laid her on it, putting her knapsack under her head again.  
Kamijou gulped and then took off her boots. Then, steeling his nerves, unzipped, unbuttoned, and then pulled down her jeans and took them off. He quickly covered her body with the aluminum rescue blanket from survival kit, so he wouldn’t have to look at her pretty panties. He did not need a nosebleed!

He quickly explored the fracture with his hands and determined it was a simple Tib-Fib. With a prayer to the gods, and a side prayer to the Goddess Konohana Sakuya, he grabbed Itsuwa’s left leg just above the ankle and slowly and gently applied traction. He was paying attention to feel when the bones came back into alignment. 

Itsuwa grunted and made a pained expression as Kamijou pulled, but then she relaxed as the bones came into alignment. Kamijou ran his hands over the fracture site, feeling to make sure that they were in alignment and there were no sharp edges. It all felt good… really good… Kamijou blushed.

Now came the challenge of working Itsuwa’s rather tight jeans back up her body and into place. It was a seven-minute process, with Kamijou dying every time Itsuwa moved or looked like she might be waking up. Once they were back on, he took her spear and broke it down into two approximately equal parts. He then took his shirt, which was much sturdier than her spare blouse, and tore it into strips and used them to lash the spear shaft halves to her leg, making a crude but effective splint. He then elevated the fracture with the survival bag and his briefcase. He covered her legs with the rescue blanket to make sure they stayed warm. Although he only had on a t-shirt, he was somewhat comfortable. 

The last thing Kamijou did was make a Lap Pillow for Itsuwa and use her knapsack for his back as he leaned against the cave wall and fell asleep, with his arms around the front of Itsuwa’s shoulders.

Itsuwa was having *those* dreams again. “You’re all alone with *him*, Itsuwa,” Tatemiya was saying, “Strike now with all your feminine wiles! You have him at your mercy!”

“I have no ‘wiles’ and he has his harem already. Besides, he doesn’t see me like *that*!” Itsuwa cried in her dream.

“Nonsense,” scoffed Tatemiya, “Ask him what he did to you when you wake up.”

Itsuwa’s dream was starting to fade out as the pain in her head and left leg started to break through, but still Tatemiya managed to get in the last word before it ended: “Besides, where are his and your hands right now?”

It was only her training that stopped Itsuwa from moaning from the pain she was feeling as her eyes fluttered open. She took stock of the situation: she was warm and apparently inside the fissure they had found. Her head and left leg hurt abominably. She was covered with a silvery rescue blanket and, oh my, being given a Lap Pillow by a quietly snoring Kamijou.

She then realized what Tatemiya meant in her dream when she found that her hands were on top of Kamijou’s hands… under the blanket… his hands on her chest… she holding his tightly to her…

Itsuwa blushed.

She also left his hands exactly where they were because it felt so nice! She drifted off again.

“So, what do we do now?” Fukiyose said, once she was able to get everyone to sit back down at the table.

“Although they are the last people on Earth *I* want to see, you could bring in Stiyl and Kanzaki to help consult. They might be able to give us some idea of what to do about finding Kamijou and Itsuwa,” said Index.

“We can send a couple of our best drones and teams to Iceland, ostensibly to help with the recovery, but actually task them to search a much larger area,” Yomikawa offered. “Their heat signatures should stand out in that cold country.”

“OK, I like that,” Fukiyose said, “Expedite it, Chief, please.”

“I’m sending the offer now, Chief,” Uiharu said.

“I’ll have dispatch get one of the officers on site, knock and ask if Stiyl and Kanzaki would be willing to come in and meet with us,” Chief Yomikawa said. She pulled out her radio and stepped away from the table to make arrangements.

Uiharu wheeled her chair over to Index and took her hand. “Index, will be you all right meeting with them?” Uiharu asked sadly.

“Not really, I feel like a hypocrite. I want nothing to do with them, yet need to speak with them to try save the boy I love.”

“Index, you are not the one asking them to help, we are,” Fukiyose said to her.

“Semantics. I agreed with all of you and would have needed to ask them anyhow, even if you weren’t,” Index explained. “I would leave, except I want to know! Plus, I think I might still be able to help.”

“They are on their way,” Yomikawa reported, “In one of our APCs and none too happy about it. They think it’s overkill.”

Uiharu was back, furiously typing on her computer. The Chief walked up behind her, curious. 

“You think you’re so smart…hah, dummy path, pbbbttt. Routed it through Angora? Please!” Uiharu was muttering as she worked. “Now Lichtenstein? Amateurs.”  
Now everyone was staring at her and Uiharu became aware of it. “What? Did I spill my drink on myself again?”

“Uiharu-sama, what have you got?” asked the Chief, gently.

“Oh, this? The real money trail. That last one was for an idiot to follow, like, maybe the American FBI. This is the real one. Five, ten more minutes and I’ll have it.”

Chief Yomikawa patted Uiharu’s head, getting a tired smile from the little girl. Then Uiharu was back to it. “My Grandmother can do better than this, and I’m a Child Error! You think you’re so smart…”

Amused glances were exchanged, “I’ve never heard someone trash talk a computer before,” said Komoe-sensei with a giggle.

There was a squawk from the Chief’s radio, “OK, they will be here in ten minutes.”

Fukiyose looked at the exhausted group. “Listen, there is a shower in Kam…Kamijou’s office, if anyone wants to freshen up. Suzanne, please order…whatever meal is appropriate for what time it is now. I don’t even know what day it is anymore. And lots of coffee.”

“What about our clothes?” asked Komoe-sensei.

Suzanne replied, “There’s a refresher in there that will freshen whatever you are wearing in five minutes.”

Komoe-sensei stood up. “Here we are all equals, I am not your teacher, but we all need a break. If we ladies can live without washing our hair…”

There was a snort of laughter from everyone.

“we can each do a quick rinse off and freshen our clothes. Suzanne, can we ask them to hold Stiyl and Kanzaki for a few minutes while we do this?”

“I’ll have reception explain it to them. Give me a moment, I’ll be right back.”

Suzanne was gone sixty seconds and returned with robes for everyone; Sasha and Index declined as they had been home and taken care of that. The others were so tired and grateful for a chance to shower and freshen up, they striped off and put everything in the bag Suzanne brought. Komoe-sensei followed her to the shower. Three minutes later, she was back, still in the robe, but with her skin glowing from the hot shower.

One by one, everyone took their turn. When it came to Uiharu, she looked embarrassed. “I, um, I can’t by myself. Especially if it’s not set up for handicapped. Just clean clothes will be OK.”

Yomikawa looked at Uiharu and said, “Nonsense! I have bathed Last Order many times and you are only a little bigger.” 

She took Uiharu’s chair and wheeled her off to the shower. They were back in five minutes with Uiharu looking very grateful to the Chief. “Thank you, Yomikawa-sama,” Uiharu said shyly.

“Here’s all our clothes back!” Suzanne announced cheerfully. Everyone got dressed again, at this point false modesty was out the window of the Windowless Building. Index and Sasha helped Uiharu.

“We are going to need to sleep sometime soon,” Shokuhou pointed out, “Where can we go?”

“My apartment is safe, but already a little crowded,” said Index, “But you are all welcome there.”

“My house has spare bedrooms and space,” said Komoe-sensei. “I’m sure Aiho can make it as safe as can be. We can go there.”

The door to the conference room opened, but it wasn’t Stiyl and Kanzaki. It was Last Order and Accelerator, who was in a wheelchair being pushed by Misaka Worst and accompanied by Kikyou. Accelerator’s collar was black and his eyes were furious. Last Order looked fearful and sad while Misaka Worst looked…like her usual self. Yomikawa knelt down and Last Order flew into her arms. Yomikawa stood back up again with the little girl’s legs and arms wrapped around her.

“Misaka Misaka is so scared. Misaka Misaka has never shutdown everyone before. Misaka Misaka has no voices in Misaka Misaka’s head! Misaka Misaka is all alone!” and Last Order started to cry.

“Shhh, sweetie, shhh. It will be all right. You did the best thing you could at the time. Shhh,” Yomikawa said soothingly, rubbing the little girl’s back.

“Boo hoo hoo, what if Misaka Misaka can’t restart the network Misaka Misaka asks afraid. What if Misaka Misaka killed all her Sisters Misaka Misaka asks in horror and fear.”

“Oh baby, we forget how little and young you really are!” Yomikawa said, showering Last Order with kisses.

“Blech!” Misaka Worst weighed in.

“Last Order, can you at least restore Accelerator?” Yomikawa asked.

“Misaka Misaka is not sure, because the collar depends on the Sisters and there are no Sisters active Misaka Misaka says with uncertainty.”

There was a heavy sigh, and then Misaka Worst spoke up: “There is one Sister active: me. I’ll share with the Pale freak. It will leave him owing me one, which he can pay back tonight, when we are alone…”

“Never shouts Misaka Misaka who does not completely understand but assumes it is some sort of dirty Manga reference Misaka Worst is making.”

“Last Order, try to restore him first without Worst, and, if it doesn’t work, then connect them.”

“Misaka Misaka will try.”

Accelerator’s collar glowed for a second then went dark again.

“Misaka Misaka tried but all of Misaka Misaka’s processing went to Accelerator and Misaka Misaka felt like Misaka Misaka would faint!”

“OK, runt, connect him to me and I’ll be his spark plug and light his fire.” Worst licked her lips suggestively.

“Misaka Misaka wants to punch Misaka Worst for being so lewd but Misaka Misaka wants Accelerator back to be her friend again.”

This time the collar stayed lit, but Misaka Worst staggered. “Easy Tiger, don’t suck all the juices out of me…yet…”

Accelerator staggered to his feet and set the collar to it’s Stand By position, which gave him just enough processing power to walk and talk. “You dirty little brat! How many hours have you left me like this?!” 

He reached out to give Last Order a chop to her head, but Yomikawa turned her body so that Accelerator couldn’t hit the little girl.

“Misaka Misaka is sorry Misaka Misaka cries but Misaka Misaka didn’t want Accelerator to get in trouble Misaka Misaka explains. Misaka Misaka loves Accelerator and doesn’t want him hurt Misaka Misaka exclaims loudly then realizes what Misaka Misaka just admitted.”

Accelerator stared at Last Order who looked at him fearfully then buried her face in Yomikawa’s large chest. He looked at Yomikawa and said gently, “Give her to me,” and held out his arms after turning the collar back on. Accelerator carried Last Order Princess Style over to a chair at the far end of the conference table and sat down, holding her and whispering back and forth with her, while stroking her head. 

Kikyou looked at Yomikawa, “Beauty has tamed the Beast.”

Suzanne’s cell rang and she answered it, then muted it. “Stiyl and Kanzaki are here, have them come up? Food is also here.”

“Please, and yes please,” said Fukiyose.

Sasha moved so she was standing next to Index. She grabbed Index’s hand and squeezed it. Sasha then leaned over and whispered in Index’s ear, “First declaration: When it becomes too much, I will take you from here back to your apartment. I will not allow them to hurt or upset you.”

“Thank you, Sasha. I appreciate it.”

Sasha released Index’s hand and stood next to her, looking…fierce.

Stiyl and Kanzaki, along with another man, were escorted in by an Anti-Skill Officer, who then withdrew. 

“Thank you both for coming, please have a seat. Some food, I guess breakfast, will be brought in shortly,” Fukiyose said.

“We would ask how you are doing, but the answer is obvious on your faces,” Kanzaki said. “We wish to express our condolences to all of you, especially you, Index.”  
Index just sat stoically and waved a hand.

“This is Tatemiya Saiji, the leader of the Amakusans: he was Itsuwa’s leader before she joined the Protective Services and is very close to her, so I hope you will not mind we brought him along.”

Shokuhou looked at the three Church people and said, “We thank you. How much do you know about what’s going on?”

“Only what have seen or heard on the news. A plane was lost, Kamijou and Itsuwa were on board and are missing, presumed dead. Also that you have made some arrests.”

“What we are about to discuss must stay in this room. If you three cannot agree to that, then thank you for your time and we apologize for disturbing you,” Fukiyose said.

The three Church people looked at each other. “We can agree to that without reservations,” Stiyl said. “Did you request us, Index?”

“First response: no, she did not, her response was that you were the last people on Earth she wished to see,” Sasha said in her flat tone of voice.

Kanzaki looked like she had been slapped; Stiyl just nodded.

Shokuhou stepped in, “We arrested two mechanics at the airport for tampering with the jet and causing the crash. We questioned one of them using my mental abilities and are certain that they were bought and paid for by the Catholic Church.”

“Uiharu has found the money trails,” Fukiyose added.

The whole time, the furious typing sounds had never slowed. “Chief, I’m sorry, I’m stepping on your toes, but I’m trying to save time. We got permission so I’ve dispatched two drones and three teams of operators. They are taking our MACH 2 transport, which has been given a clean bill of health by trusted inspectors,” Uiharu said in a distracted fashion. “So, you think going through Nigeria will help you? BWAHAHAHAHA!”

“Uiharu, your trash talking is disturbing!” Komoe-sensei said quietly to Uiharu.

“So, you have proof the Catholic Church killed Kamijou? Why haven’t you gone public with it?” asked Stiyl curiously.

“We are not ready yet,” answered Yomikawa.

“Plus, we think there is a chance that Kamijou and Itsuwa survived the crash,” Shokuhou said tentatively.

“WHAT?!”

“Icelandic Authorities contacted us and told us they had found human remains and asked for access to our DNA database. The remains matched Itsuwa and Kamijou,” Chief Yomikawa explained.

“Remains, so, pieces of their bodies, since an explosion at that altitude won’t leave much else,” said Tatemiya.

“Our hacking machine, over there, found out it was a piece of a spear shaft with female DNA… and a man’s right hand,” Fukiyose said softly, intently watching the three Church members’ faces. She saw recognition and hope.

“His *RIGHT* hand, are you sure?” asked Stiyl, intently.

“*They* were,” Uiharu threw over her shoulder, typing as quickly as ever.

“That crazy bastard,” said Tatemiya in awe.

“He had her cut off his right hand to try to save her,” Kanzaki said. “He knew it was his only chance to save Itsuwa, so he took it.”

“Don’t you mean to save them both?” asked Fukiyose.

“Oh, he might have hoped for that,” said Stiyl, “But, no, this would have been strictly to save Itsuwa. If he got saved as well, so be it, but he would have been trying to save her.”

“So, you think there’s a chance they are both alive?” asked Shokuhou softly.

“With his misfortune…”

Stiyl was interrupted by a fierce growling noise and the sound of a wheelchair moving at full speed. Fortunately, Suzanne was just standing up to answer the door to bring in breakfast and she caught Uiharu’s chair and aborted the attack.

“Let my chair go!! He’s mine! I warned him about that! I’m going to run over his foot so he can’t get away and then punch the daylights out of him!! Let me go!! I want to BITCH SLAP him!!” Uiharu had tears of anger and frustration streaming down her face as she tried to move her chair.

Index and Sasha ran over to Uiharu and took over from Suzanne, who was barely keeping the chair in check. Index nodded to Sasha and the two of them took the screaming little girl out of the room while Index started singing a calming prayer to Uiharu. The door closed behind them, but not before Sasha gave an evil glare at Stiyl, threatening him with future violence with her eyes.

“You haven’t lost your touch, Stiyl,” Tatemiya said in a disproving tone. “You are rapidly running out of friends in this City.”

“Let’s take a break, everyone. I don’t know what day it is; I can’t remember when I last ate,” said Fukiyose.

“I’ll make up some plates for Index, Sasha, and Uiharu,” Suzanne volunteered. 

“I will help you,” Komoe-sensei said. 

The two of them grabbed the cart, made up plates and selected some drinks, then went off to find the missing girls.

Everyone else sat down and started eating, including Accelerator, Worst, and Last Order. After about five minutes, Shokuhou sat up abruptly, wiped her mouth with napkin, and stood up. “I need to go, Komoe-sensei is shouting for me in her head.”

She moved to the door.

“What’s wrong?” asked Fukiyose.

“Uiharu is hysterical and they can’t calm her down. They want me to try.” Shokuhou stepped out the door rapidly, after giving Stiyl an equally angry look.

There was a period of silence and then, “I’m always looking for tips on how to lose friends and alienate others. Do you give lessons?” asked Misaka Worst. “You seem to have an expert touch.”

Stiyl boggled at Worst, who looked like an older, more lush version of the girl he saw die. 

“You took one of Big Sister’s sweetest friends, who never says ‘boo’ to anyone, is always kind to everyone, and got her to resort to violence! I can respect that and, frankly, am jealous of your talents. Are you always this big an *ASSHOLE* or are you on your period today?”

Yomikawa sighed, “Misaka Worst, enough. We’re all tense here and running on fumes.”

“That’s no excuse for a big, flaming, hemorrhoidal asshole to make one of Big Sister’s sweetest friends hysterical.”

“Misaka Worst!”

“I’ll shut up now.”

Stiyl sighed, “I am sorry everyone, I meant to speak in jest and I forgot how sore a subject that is with ‘Fist of the Gods’. I will go apologize to her.” He went to stand up, but Suzanne interrupted him.

“Shokuhou-san says not to come there now, they just finally calmed Uiharu down. Shokuhou says it’s hysterical exhaustion, but Uiharu won’t leave until we all do,” Suzanne looked at Yomikawa. “Chief, do you have a medic here? Uiharu is in pain from her wounds, but all we have in the office won’t help her at all.”

“Where are they?”

“Kamijou’s office.”

“On the way.”

About ten minutes later, Shokuhou returned first. “OK, the medic started an IV and is giving Uiharu a drip of a non-opioid medication. She wants to stay lucid until we finish. He wants her to go to the hospital and see Dr Heaven Canceller, and frankly, I agree with him. I think something is wrong and she is hiding it, but I refuse to probe her brain without permission,” Shokuhou said. 

She whirled on Stiyl: “Lastly, don’t freaking upset her again! What the hell is wrong with you? I thought Priests were supposed to be kind and sensitive?”

Stiyl actually looked abashed. “I want to apologize to her.”

“I think it would be best if you didn’t speak to her right now unless she speaks to you first,” Shokuhou said firmly.

Shokuhou then went and opened the door for Sasha, Index, and Uiharu. As described, Uiharu had an IV pole and bags attached to her wheelchair. Sasha wheeled her back to her computer, where she started pounding the keys again, just not as quickly.

“To answer your question, it is quite likely that Kamijou and Itsuwa are alive, but what makes you think he did all this?”

“Uiharu, can you play it again, please?” Fukiyose asked politely.

Without comment from Uiharu, the entire crash sequence played again.

“Now, that enhanced part, please.”

“ROOOOOOAAARRRRRR!”

Stiyl and Kanzaki sat bolt upright. 

“They’re alive!” Kanzaki said softly.

Kamijou woke up to a set of different and conflicting sensations. His back and neck were stiff and a little achy. However, his body was pleasantly warm and, for a moment, he thought he must be back with one of his girls, because his hands were being held firmly on top of someone’s breasts. He moved his hands a little, exploring, trying to figure out who’s chest he had been cupping. 

His eyes popped open. The chest was way too developed to be one of his ‘harem’! He looked down and Itsuwa had a happy smile on her face as she held his hands to her chest.

“Oh, Kamijou,” she murmured in her sleep, “Finally you see me as one of your women…” 

Kamijou stifled the scream that rose in his throat; he did not want Itsuwa to wake and think he had taken advantage of her in her sleep! But her hands held his firmly to her chest. Then it happened, Itsuwa’s eyes opened. She looked at Kamijou dreamily and said, “Oh! It wasn’t a dream, you are here!”

Then Itsuwa really woke up. And turned scarlet. She realized where her hands were…and what they were doing with Kamijou’s! She let go of his hands immediately and Kamijou wasted no time removing them from her body.

“I’m so sorry!” they both shouted.

Itsuwa struggled for a half a second to get up before pain and nausea stopped her. Kamijou took her in his arms and held her, to keep her from thrashing around.

“Itsuwa, don’t try to get up, you took a bad fall yesterday. Do you remember anything?”

“Oh, Kamijou…we were walking and it was so cold. Then you saw a fissure? We decided to see if we could get out of the cold. We were climbing… then nothing, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Itsuwa. I had passed you and gotten almost to the top. I was turning to check and see if you needed a hand and you lost your footing and fell part of the way back down the side. You hit your head on a rock and were knocked unconscious. That was probably good, because then your left leg got caught in some rocks and broke.”

Itsuwa touched her head and felt the lump that had formed there.

“I got to you as fast as I could and checked to make sure you had no other injuries. I’m sorry, I invaded your privacy; I went in your knapsack and got out a blouse. I used it to tie your hands together so I could carry you back up the side of the mountain.”

Itsuwa blushed again, thinking of how he must have carried her.

“Once we were in the cave and I found it was warm, I made a bed for you from our coats and laid you down. Your eyes were normal to the flashlight, but your left Tib-Fib were broken, and I knew I had to set them. I thought it would be better to do it while you were unconscious so you wouldn’t feel the pain.”

Itsuwa remembered her dream with Tatemiya: “What did you do, Kamijou?” she asked softly, looking up at his face.

He blushed. “I, I’msosorryIhopeyouwillforgiveme!”

“Kamijou, it couldn’t be that bad!” Itsuwa said with a smile.

Kamijou whispered so low that Itsuwa could barely hear him. “I took off your pants so I could set your fracture,” he said shamefacedly, “But I covered you immediately with the blanket!”

He looked at her in agony, “I saw your panties!”

Itsuwa was stunned. He was all upset because he had set her leg and saw her panties. She couldn’t help herself: first she giggled, then chortled, then gave way to laughing heartily. 

Kamijou looked at her, confused. It was not the reaction he was expecting. Most girls bit his head, hit him, kicked, swung swords at him, or tried to electrocute him for activities like this.

“I finally got my own Kamijou story! Even if it’s not you seeing me naked by falling through a ceiling, or walking into my shower!” and Itsuwa laughed even more. 

Kamijou finally smiled and then laughed with her. It felt good to break the tension and also the drama of the last day or so.

“How bad was the fracture?” asked Itsuwa once they both stopped laughing.

“Felt pretty simple and went right back into place,” answered Kamijou.

“How did you get my pants back on?” asked Itsuwa, “I almost have to jump into them.”

“It wasn’t easy,” Kamijou admitted, “It took almost ten minutes and I was in fear for my life that you might wake up and think I was trying to molest you.”

There was a silence, then Itsuwa looked up at Kamijou ad put her hand on his cheek, “Kamijou, if I woke up and found you removing my clothing, I would know it was for one of two reasons. The first being something was wrong with me and you were trying to fix it…” Itsuwa abruptly stopped.

“The second?” Kamijou prompted politely.

Itsuwa blushed again. “Nothing. But I have something embarrassing to ask you.”

“Please.”

“Kamijou, I need to go to the bathroom and you will have to help me and hold me since my left leg won’t support my weight.”

Long pause.

“Such misfortune.”

Kamijou extracted himself out from under Itsuwa and got her seated up against the wall, while he went outside to check the weather and look for a sheltered spot from the wind for her. It was cold, but the wind had ceased it’s howling for the moment. Within a few meters of the entrance was a spot, sheltered by some boulders that provided a windbreak. Kamijou stepped away from there and relieved himself where no one would be affected and then returned to the cave.

While he was gone, Itsuwa took stock of her situation. She had a mild headache from the bump, but Kamijou had done an excellent job on her leg. She knew if she did a healing spell on herself it would accelerate the fracture’s healing to days instead of weeks, but she couldn’t concentrate on that just yet.

“I found a good spot, Itsuwa. Put on your coat and I will carry you there,” Kamijou announced. 

Itsuwa put on her coat, hat, gloves and grabbed some paper from the survival pack, then looked at Kamijou expectantly.

“While I would love to carry you there, Princess style, as you deserve,” Kamijou said with a twinkle, “The terrain is too rough, I’m afraid Piggy-Back it is. Put your arms around my neck, then, when I stand up, wrap your legs as best you can around my waist.”

Itsuwa complied and marveled at how Kamijou was able to stand with her deadweight on his back. Kamijou, however, wasn’t thinking well when he reached back, grabbed Itsuwa’s butt and lifted her up by supporting her with his hands. Itsuwa let out a little gasp, but that was it. It was obvious he was doing it for support, but…it felt nice. They soon reached the spot and Kamijou gently and carefully lowered her down.

“How can we do this?” he asked. 

They made a couple of different tests and found that if Kamijou crouched with his legs spread and let Itsuwa balance her left leg on his one leg, while holding his hands, she would probably manage. As she started to undo her pants and pull them down, Kamijou slammed his eyes shut!

Itsuwa touched his shoulder, “Kamijou, you have to open them to move into position, then you can close them again. Don’t worry, just look at my face.”

The less said about the next few embarrassing minutes, the better. Then Itsuwa informed Kamijou he had to help pull her pants up, because she couldn’t do it on one leg.

“Such misfortune.” Kamijou thought as he would never say that out loud to a cute girl. There was no way to do it without looking. 

He carried her back inside and sat her down next to the wall and pulled over the survival pack. The first thing he did was offer her two Paracetamol for her pain, which Itsuwa took gratefully. Kamijou then blanched.

“Such misfortune!”

“Kamijou, what’s wrong?”

“When I grabbed this from the plane, I thought it would be enough for both of us, but it says ‘Food and water for *one* person for five days’. I should have found another one”. 

“You didn’t know, Kamijou. Let’s inventory what we have.”

That was when they discovered that about half the water packets that Itsuwa had been carrying ruptured when she fell and were lost. Now they were in trouble; unless they could find water, they would run out, even with rationing very strictly, in three days, at most. Food, by splitting the ration bars, four days.

“Kamijou, I will do a healing spell on myself, but all it will do is speed up the healing process, making it days, not weeks.”

“Can I help?”

“Just hold me?”

“Of course!”

Itsuwa performed her spell, which did not take long, and then slumped in Kamijou’s arms. “Itsuwa, we can rest here for another day then we will strike out again. I can carry you on my back.”

“No Kamijou! Leave me here, I’ll just slow you down! You can come back for me!”

“What kind of man would I be to abandon you?” Kamijou asked, looking into Itsuwa’s eyes. “Have you ever abandoned me when I needed you? Besides, we will be sharing body heat this way,” Kamijou said with a chuckle.

He pulled out one of the survival bars and gave it to Itsuwa. “Here, eat this. I know spell casting consumes a lot of your energy.”

“No, you need half.”

“Itsuwa, I’m really not hungry; living with, and feeding, Index has done wonders for reducing my appetite. Eat it all.”

Itsuwa slowly consumed the bar, not because it was delicious, but to make it last, knowing that hungry days were coming. Truth be told, Kamijou was correct, her energy was low. After she finished eating she looked at Kamijou and said, “Do you mind if we lie down for a while? I think I need a nap.”

Kamijou helped her lie down on her back and covered her with the blanket. He then started to move away.

{“Strike now with all your feminine wiles! You have him at your mercy!”}

“Uh, Kamijou, I’m cold, and I’m sure you are too. There’s room enough under this thermal blanket for us both,” Itsuwa said blushing.

“Are you sure you don’t mind, Itsuwa?”

She gave him puppy dog eyes, “Please?” Itsuwa said softly.

Kamijou slowly laid down next her on his side, facing her and Itsuwa covered him with the blanket. “You can come closer, Kamijou. I’m not fragile and I don’t bite.” Itsuwa reached out with her arm and pulled Kamijou so his body was pressed to hers, her arm around his waist. Kamijou didn’t know where to go with his arm, so he put it around Itsuwa’s waist as well.

Itsuwa sighed happily. She turned her face towards Kamijou’s face and studied it for a moment; she then brought her arm up and cupped the back of his head, holding it firmly as Itsuwa moved her face towards Kamijou’s and slowly kissed his lips.

“Uh, Itsuw…” Her next kiss stopped whatever Kamijou was about to say, and he gave up, returning her kiss with passion. They both were caught in the moment and the kisses became nibbles, licks, and little bites. Itsuwa took her hand and moved Kamijou’s hand to her chest. When he tried to remove his hand, she moved it back with authority. Kamijou took this to mean he was to continue on with what had happened in the morning, so he did. 

Itsuwa was soon gasping from the wonderful feelings Kamijou was giving her through her clothing. She broke off the kissing for a moment and said, “Remember I said there would be two reasons you would be removing my clothing?”

Kamijou looked in her eyes and nodded.

“The second reason would be because I *asked* you to.”

Itsuwa reached over and started undoing Kamijou’s belt. He gulped and slowly undid her blouse and then her bra, making sure Itsuwa didn’t object, before administering kisses to new parts of Itsuwa’s anatomy. As they became more used to each other and intimate…

”What about your leg?”

“You…pantpant… are taking my mind off of it. Don’t you dare stop now!”

As Kamijou and Itsuwa were consumed by, and consummating their passion, they failed to notice several sets of glowing eyes watching them from the very narrow passage that went deeper into the mountain…

“Let’s cut to the chase,” said Fukiyose. “Does the Church have any allies in Iceland that they can mobilize to join the search for Kamijou and Itsuwa?”

“Iceland is about eighty percent Lutheran, with a smattering of others, including ásatrú, a Norse paganist type religion. But we have no relations with any of them. There are a few Seiður practicing their magic as well, but again, no contact.”

“But if you used scrying,” Komoe-sensei said, “Then Itsuwa should stand out, since there are so few magical people there.”

“Unfortunately not,” said Index, speaking for the first time since Stiyl and Kanzaki had arrived. “Iceland reeks of magic, even more than Ireland, due to the huldufolk or alfar. We would call them “elves” but that is not correct, because the Icelandic language does not differentiate between elves, gnomes, dwarves, or even giants. Huldufolk translates literally to ‘Hidden People’ who have, invisible to human eyes, towns and villages scattered around Iceland. (1)”

“Seriously?” asked Fukiyose.

“They have their own form of government and avoid humans, when possible. If humans encroach on the huldufolk territory, they suffer from misfortunes and accidents until they leave. Almost fifty-five percent of the population of Iceland believe in the elves and many people believe they have met them in their everyday lives and not realized it.”

“In short,” Index concluded her lecture, “Scrying for Itsuwa would be like trying to find a lit match in a forest fire.”

There was a period of silence while everyone digested what Index had said. Suddenly Uiharu’s typing stopped, then it started rapid fire, then it stopped again. “Put me on the screen!” Uiharu cried, “Suzanne please! Put me on the screen!”

Chief Yomikawa kept her poker face as she heard Shokuhou’s ‘voice’ inside her head: “Chief, I’m sorry, but I don’t want Uiharu-chan to know we are talking. Can you get her girlfriend, Saten transported here? If Uiharu won’t go to the hospital voluntarily, Saten might talk her into it. Uiharu is becoming manic.”

Yomikawa nodded her head and pulled her command pad into her hands and started typing.

Everyone noticed Uiharu’s voice was a little shrill as she started to speak and show things on the big screen. “I won’t bore you with the details, but here is the *real* money trail from the Vatican to those two murdering assholes.”

Uiharu started to pant, and then started to shake. Index and Sasha walked over to her, with Index pulling up a chair and then sending Sasha to grab a fruit juice for Uiharu. Index grabbed both of Uiharu’s hands and got the girl to look into Index’s eyes. Index then sang a song that most of the group didn’t understand, but Sasha joined in suddenly, putting her hands on Uiharu’s head, singing counterpoint to Index, in what sounded like another language yet!

Uiharu gradually stopped shaking and panting. Index pulled Uiharu into a hug and stopped singing, as did Sasha. Index and Uiharu were whispering to each other and then Uiharu gave Index a kiss on the lips. Sasha handed the juice to Uiharu, who took a deep drink from it. Index tipped her head at Sasha, who sat on the opposite side of Uiharu, surrounding her with Nuns.

“I’m better; thank you Index and Sasha,” Uiharu said softly. “Like I said, I won’t bore you with details, but let me show you this picture first.”

It was a satellite picture of an airport and a small private jet parked on a runway. “This is Reykjavik airport and that jet there is owned by a shell company that is really owned by the Knights of Malta. The airport customs and immigration records show that six men deplaned *today* to go quote ‘hiking and fishing in the mountains’ unquote.”

“That is…disturbing,” said Stiyl, “The Knights are supposed to be a Humanitarian Order, but like many things, their mission is what the Catholic Church wants it to be…”

“Regarding the money trail,” Uiharu continued, “It leads back to one man…”

A picture of a man in ornate Cardinal’s robes appeared on the screen.

“Anyone know him?”

Kanzaki and Stiyl shrugged, as did Tatemiya.

“This is the Chief Cardinal for the Orient, Shinkyō Cardinal *Kihara* Archbishop of the Far East.”

“Son of a BITCH!” shouted Accelerator.

“They’re like fucking, goddamned cockroaches,” shouted the equally enraged Misaka Worst, who began sparking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) https://www.theatlantic.com/international/archive/2013/10/why-so-many-icelanders-still-believe-in-invisible-elves/280783/
> 
> Well now! That might explain a few things!
> 
> Not my most dramatic cliffhangers, but I can't threaten to kill characters *every* update! That's dull.
> 
> Regarding Iceland: I have been there in the Winter and it is beautiful! But cold. Damned cold, and that wind will take your skin off because it picks up the lava pumice and literally sandblasts you. When you rent a car, you have to take out wind insurance just because of that. They filmed the Winter scenes in GOT there, practiced the Apollo lunar landing sand exploration there. It is desolate. We drove one day for six hours and never saw another car.
> 
> And the Icelandic people and government do caution you about not disturbing the elves. They take it very seriously. But OMG is it beautiful there...


	60. Happy Holidays

Quick wishes for a Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah or whichever Holliday you may observe!

Another chapter coming soon


	61. "Oh, The Weather Outside is Frightful..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your Christmas present! Two chapters in two days!
> 
> Trigger warning! Attempted rape, mental illness portrayals, violence, death
> 
> Oh, lemons again. They're everywhere!
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Ah, yes, there will be end notes...You will see why...

Accelerator turned to Last Order, “Turn them back on, Brat! Now! I need their processing power and his fucking address!”

“Boohoohoo! Misaka Misaka doesn’t know if Misaka Misaka can bring up the whole network Misaka Misaka cries! Even Will of the Misaka Network is gone Misaka Misaka cries!” 

Accelerator chopped Last Order’s head, “You shut them down, you must be able to turn them back on!!”

“Don’t scream at Misaka Misaka Misaka Misaka cries in fear shedding real tears.”

“Runt, what the fuck did you do? Fix it!” yelled Misaka Worst.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” shouted Yomikawa, slamming her hand on the table. She ran over and grabbed Last Order away from Accelerator. “Screaming at Last Order and terrorizing her won’t solve the issue and just make it worse! Shame on both of you!”

Last Order was having hysterics in Yomikawa’s arms and almost tunneling into Yomikawa’s cleavage to get away from the other two. Kikyou came over and she and Yomikawa both huddled around Last Order trying to sooth the little girl.

“Chief?” Uiharu asked shyly, “Isn’t Misaka Angelene still here? She was shut down too right after we got here…”

Yomikawa looked over, “Yes, she’s in my office. Why?” 

“How about having her brought here and let Last Order try to restore just her first? To build her confidence?”

*SNIFF* “Misaka Misaka would be willing to try.” *SNIFF*

Misaka Angelene was wheeled in the room. Last Order had calmed down and drank a juice while sitting in Kikyou’s lap. 

“Sweetie, would it help if I went in her mind first to see what was happening before you tried to connect to her?” Shokuhou asked Last Order.

“Misaka Misaka thought telepaths could not enter Sisters’ minds.”

“But she is shutdown, so I might be able to, if you give me permission.”

“Misaka Misaka is doubtful, but it might be helpful.”

Shokuhou got up and walked over, putting her hand on Misaka Angelene’s arm. “Oh! OH!” Shokuhou had a few tears trickle down her cheek. “Oh!” Shokuhou went rigid and unmoving.

“Something’s wrong,” said Kikyou. She went over and forcibly broke the connection by pulling Shokuhou’s hand from Misaka Angelene’s arm. Shokuhou went limp and Kikyou had to support her weight and get her in a chair.

“Are you ok?” sked Kikyou, checking Shokuhou over. “Do you want the medic?”

“alone…so alone…alone…” mumbled Shokuhou. 

“Suzanne, the First Aid kit, please,” said Kikyou. Suzanne handed it to Kikyou, who pulled a capsule out and broke it in her fingers, then waved it under Shokuhou’s nose.

“Argh! Blech!” said Shokuhou who then came back to herself. “Oh gods! She’s almost catatonic from loneliness without the connection to her Sisters! I think the rest of the Sisters might be the same.”

“Are you all right?” Komoe-sensei asked Shokuhou.

“That was the most devastating feeling I’ve ever encountered. Horrific.”

Last Order said, “Misaka Misaka tries now to reconnect Misaka Angelene.”

Everyone stared intently, not knowing what to expect. Suddenly Misaka Angelene’s eyes fluttered and gained focus. 

“Misaka Angelene asks what is wrong? Where are all the Sisters?! Misaka Angelene is all alone! Misaka Angelene failed and Savior died and now all Sisters are missing too!”

Index came over and took Misaka Angelene’s hand. “Misaka Angelene, it’s ok. Last Order had to shut down the Sister’s Network and is trying to restart it. You are the first Sister to be reconnected. She will try to reconnect others. Be calm.”

Misaka Angelene looked anything but calm. Her eyes were rolling in her head.

“Take a few deep breaths,” Index told her. “You are safe.”

Yomikawa and Fukiyose came over and sat next to Angelene. Yomikawa had given Last Order to Kikyou to hold for the moment. Yomikawa looked over at Misaka Worst and waved her over. Worst reluctantly walked over.

“Can you please connect to your Sister and let her feel another Sister, even for a moment?”

“I don’t do this ‘Happy” shit, but this is an emergency and I want to go out and hurt that Kihara bastard.”

Misaka Worst reached out her hand and gently took Misaka Angelene’s hand in hers… “Sister?” Worst said.

What happened next startled everyone, Misaka Angelene surged out of the chair, embracing Worst in a full-body hug and bore her to the ground, kissing her cheek. “Sister Misaka Angelene cries in happiness to have found a link in the network!”

“Get off me, you crazy! Stop kissing! I don’t do happy! Damnit Yomikawa! I hear you laughing you albino freak!”

Yomikawa waded in and helped separate the two girls. Worst straighten out her aodai and went to sit down again. Misaka Angelene also sat down. 

“Misaka Angelene, are you up to talking and answering some questions?” Fukiyose asked.

“Misaka Angelene will try.”

“What do you remember?”

“Misaka Angelene remembers arriving with Friend Uiharu and then…” she looked frightened, which was unusual as Sisters don’t have expressions.

“You don’t remember anything since?”

“No states Misaka Angelene only being trapped in Misaka Angelene’s body all alone unable to function.”

Everyone looked at each other. Fukiyose leaned forward and asked gently, “Do you know about Operation Savior Omega 3?”

Long pause.

“No lies Misaka Angelene unconvincingly.”

Everyone looked around again.

“So you *do* know about it,” Yomikawa stated.

Misaka Angelene said nothing.

“Misaka Angelene we need to know about the plan, where the Pope is.”

Silence. Then…

“Misaka Angelene cannot lie therefore Misaka Angelene will respond with the truth.”

“Go ahead, Sweetie,” said Komoe-sensei gently.

“Misaka Angelene’s truth is Misaka Angelene refuses to answer any questions about Operation Savior Omega 3.” She then crossed her arms across her chest and sat back in her chair.

“What?!” cried everyone.

Another silence, then Uiharu giggled in a shrill way. “Well, she did tell the truth!” She started giggling again, which was starting to sound more brittle and hysterical. Index ran to Uiharu and took her in her arms. Index looked frantically around the room as she held Uiharu tightly to her chest. 

Sasha ran over, put her hands on Uiharu’s head and started singing her song again, but it was…different… an aura was forming around the little Nun… giant Angel Wings were forming from her back!

In a flash, Kanzaki was standing and holding her sheathed sword, but Stiyl grabbed her arm and held her back.

“Stiyl! She’s manifesting!”

“It’s all right, it’s the leftover Telesma, she using it to try to heal.”

Sasha’s song was thundering through the room; everyone felt it inside their bodies. When the song abruptly ended, it was as if happiness had flooded them and then left, leaving behind a little glow, refreshing them. Uiharu was sobbing again in Index’s arms as Sasha collapsed to the floor. 

“Sasha!” Yomikawa was there in a flash, picking the little red Nun up, carrying her, and placing her in a chair.

“First…first request: some food, please.”

Suzanne made up a plate with a few things she had seen Sasha eat earlier and brought it over with a mug of tea. Sasha pulled a flask out from under her robes and poured something into the tea and then drank deeply and ate.

“We need to break soon, or we are going to lose Uiharu-sama,” Komoe-sensei said softly.

“I won’t quit!!”

“Honey, we all need a break, it’s been…thirty-six hours now,” Fukiyose said. “If we don’t get at least a few hours sleep, we will start making *bad* decisions, which are worse than *no* decisions.”

“You can’t make me quit if you are still here!”

Fukiyose sighed. “We won’t make you quit, as long as you are still able to function, ok?”

Uiharu nodded.

After Sasha’s song, everyone felt like they had caught their second…or fourth wind. They turned their attention back to Misaka Angelene.

“Misaka Angelene,” Index tried, “So you do know about Operation Savior Omega 3? And that the Sisters did this despite Savior and I asking you not to?”

“Misaka Angelene *failed* in her mission to protect Savior and will have to ‘Live With Misaka Angelene’s Shame’ for the rest of her life but Misaka Angelene will not fail Misaka Angelene’s Sisters. Misaka Angelene will not answer any questions about Operation Savior Omega 3.”

“Tell her,” Shokuhou said.

Index walked over to Misaka Angelene and sat next to her. “Misaka Angelene, you know I have never lied to you.”

“Misaka Angelene acknowledges this as true.”

“We believe that Touma…Savior is alive, that he and Itsuwa survived the crash. We are going to try to see how we can find him.”

“Misaka… Misaka Angelene… didn’t fail Misaka Angelene whispers…”

Kamijou woke up with the strangest feeling that he was being watched. He looked around and saw only Itsuwa’s nude form next to him under the mylar blanket, holding him closely. Kamijou had no concept of what time it was, but knew they needed to start moving before their food and water situation became critical. As he started to shift so he could get up and dress, Itsuwa’s eyes opened. 

“Kamijou,” she sighed.

Kamijou looked anxiously into Itsuwa’s eyes. “Are you having regrets, Itsuwa-san?” he asked sadly.

Itsuwa reached up with her right hand and gently caressed his face. “Only that it took me so long to show my feelings to you, Kamijou.” Itsuwa kissed him firmly.

“Wait here, I’ll gather your clothes for you,” Kamijou said. He got up, found and separated their clothing, giving Itsuwa hers, then dressing in his. He then got another of the precious food bars and carefully broke it, giving two thirds to Itsuwa and keeping one third for himself, but concealing the exact amount by pretending he already took a big bite of his.

Itsuwa was not fooled.

“Kamijou!”

His attempts to look innocent failed, miserably. “They were equitable shares, Itsuwa!”

“And you are a horrible liar,” she said in exasperation. “You will be carrying me today; you need your energy!”

“You weigh very little, Itsuwa and I promise to eat more at dinner. You need more to refurbish your energy from your healing spell.”

“We will share the water though.”

“Carefully, it has to last.”

Kamijou went into his briefcase and sorted though it. He took out his computer, phone, important papers, and ‘That Damned File” and redistributed them into the rescue bag and his pockets. He then regretfully left the briefcase sitting on the floor with his non-essential items on the cave floor. Itsuwa apparently had the same thought, because she was sorting through her knapsack as well.

“You wear makeup?” Kamijou said in surprise. 

“Grrrrrrr.”

He held up both hands, “I’m only surprised because you are so beautiful, I can’t imagine you needing it!”

Itsuwa calmed down. “That’s so sweet, Kamijou.” 

She quickly swept the other small items back in her knapsack, so that Kamijou wouldn’t see what they were! She left all her spare clothes in a neat pile on the floor, along with a pair of dressy shoes, and a book. As Itsuwa reached out for Kamijou to help her stand up, he couldn’t help but notice the title of her book, “How to Get Him to Notice You Love Him: Dealing With a Clueless Male”.

“OK, we should go, um… bathroom one more time, Kamijou and then leave.”

With that mission accomplished, Kamijou hoisted Itsuwa up onto his back, with her good leg wrapped around his waist, and they set out. 

Once they were several hundred meters away, and obviously moving on, several figures emerged further into the cave and inspected the items left behind.

“Hún lyktar eins og töfrabragð.“

„Hann er töfradrepandi.“

„Fylgdu þeim. Ekki festast.“ (1)

After ten minutes of asking and ten minutes of refusing, they gave up trying to get Misaka Angelene to answer any questions about the operation and went back to the issue of bringing up the Sisters‘ Network. Uiharu wheeled over to Last Order.

“Last Order, how do you view the Sister Network? Do you see them as individuals? Groups?“

“Both Misaka Misaka states depending on how the Sisters have organized themselves.”

“How did you shut down the Network?”

“Misaka Misaka just does. Misaka Misaka just stops them by willing it.”

“So, it’s like a Kill System Signal,” Uiharu mused.

“What are you onto, Uiharu?” asked Yomikawa.

“The Sisters can be viewed like a distributed computer network. If I am a SysAdmin and dump my network to stop a virus from spreading, say, I would not bring up all my computers at once,” Uiharu said. “I would do it node by node or region by region if you will. I think Last Order could try doing the same so she doesn’t overwhelm herself.”

Uiharu looked at Last Order. “Do you want to try an experiment to see if this works, Last Order?”

“Misaka Misaka is willing to try.”

Uiharu made a call from a phone on the table and put it on speaker.

“Misaka Broken answers the call.”

“Misaka Broken this is Uiharu and everyone. Has there been any change in your Sisters?”

“Misaka Broken reports that the Sisters are still sadly catatonic.”

“Please standby and watch them carefully.”

Uiharu turned to Last Order. “OK, try to bring up just Misaka’s Imouto and 11420, please.”

“Misaka Misaka will try.”

From the speaker they heard, “SISTER!”

“SISTER!”

“Misaka 11420”

“and Misaka Imouto cannot”

“hear any other Sisters except”

“Misaka Worst and”

“Misaka Angelene on the”

“Network.”

“They’re completing each other’s sentences,” whispered Shokuhou, “Is that normal?”

“Not at all, they do it when they are stressed,” replied Index.

“Friend Lover Index”

“Are you there”

“asks Misaka 11420”

“and Misaka Imouto.”

“Friend Lover?” whispered Fukiyose to Shokuhou.

“Yes, Sisters, I am here.”

“Misaka 11420 and”

“Misaka Imouto did inform”

“Sisters of yours”

“and Savior’s desire for”

“no vengeance and no”

“attacks but the”

“World-wide Sister Strike Force”

“was already in motion and”

“refused to stop their plan”

“Misaka 11420 and”

“Misaka Imouto relate.”

“So, do you know the plan and where the Pope is?” asked Index calmly and carefully.

Silence.

“Misaka 11420 takes the Fifth Amendment.”

“Misaka Imouto refuses to answer any questions on that subject.”

Multiple facepalms.

“Misaka Broken are Shirai and Saten there?”

“Misaka Broken reports that Shirai is here but Saten left to go to the Tower.”

“Is Shirai with you right now?”

“Misaka Broken reports that Shirai exhibited symptoms of extreme depression and possible self-harm so Misaka Broken received medications from Dr Heaven Canceller and administered them to Friend Shirai.”

“Not Friend Lover?” Fukiyose whispered, confused.

“Is she lucid? I have news that she needs to hear with the rest of you.”

“Misaka Broken will check.”

A brief pause.

A very sleepy/dopey voice: “Inndeeexxxx?”

“Kuroko?” Index asked gently, “Are you able to handle some news about our Touma?”

Crying sounds. “They found his body! He’s really dead!”

Simultaneous cries over the speakerphone of “Friend Lover Shirai!”, crying, and sounds of activity.

“Shirai! Kuroko!” Index shouted into the phone, “He’s alive! Itsuwa is alive too, I’m sure of it!”

Silence.

Then, shrieks! Screams! More crying!

“Where are they? When can we get them?” Shirai cried into the phone.

“Well, that is the difficulty; we don’t know.”

“Shirai-san,” Uiharu said, “We just deployed drones to Iceland to try to find them. We are pretty sure they are out in the wilderness and we just have to find them.”

“I want to go!”

“Misaka Broken regrets to inform Friend Shirai that she is no shape to go into the wilderness.”

“Misakas 11420 and”

“Imouto can leave in seventeen”

“point four minutes reports”

“Misakas Imouto and”

“Misaka 11420.”

“Absolutely not,” said Fukiyose, “The Catholics know that you are important to Kamijou and would immediately become targets if you left the protection of the city.”

“Misakas 11420 and”

“Misaka Imouto do not care”

“as Savior would gladly”

“risk his life for theirs so”

“how could Misakas 11420

“and Misaka 10032 do any less.”

“No, absolutely not,” said Fukiyose.

“Misaka Broken is not known to be associated with Savior and is willing to go. Misaka Broken is also medically trained if there are any injuries to Savior or Friend Itsuwa.”

Fukiyose was about to object again, when Index looked at her and nodded. “OK, Misaka Broken, Index says that is a good idea.”

“Thank you Friend Index Misaka Broken states. Misaka Broken will pack now.”

Attention now focused on Stiyl. “Can the Church provide any support, Stiyl?”

He reached for the phone and made a call on speaker.

< BROOP BROOP >  
< BROOP BROOP >

“Hello?”

“Archbishop? This is Stiyl, I’m in a conference room with the Academy City members, Kanzaki, and…Index.”

“Ladies, words cannot convey the depths of my sorrow over the loss…”

“Leave it, Hypocrite,” Index snapped. “We believe he’s alive.”

“Index!” cried Fukiyose.

“What? How?”

“His right hand. They found only his right hand,” Index replied.

“His. Right. Hand.” Laura replied, “Oh ho.”

“We believe he and Itsuwa are on foot in the wilderness of Iceland. They want to send a team and are asking what resources we can contribute. I already explained we have no relations with either the Church or Mages of Iceland. Index explained about the magical nature of the country as well.”

“Well, as we have no relations there, it will take me a day or two to make contact and get permission to send in a team of mages.”

“A day or two!” exploded Index, “After all the times Touma has dropped everything and jumped to help the Church with no notice!” Index shouted.

“Ambassador Stiyl, there is nothing you can do officially until I get back to you. I’ll be in contact as soon as I can.”

She disconnected.

A stunned silence filled the room until…

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!” Uiharu shrieked at the top of her lungs. “It’s all ‘we need it right away’ when you want Kamijou’s help, but ‘ONE TO TWO FUCKING DAYS’ WHEN HE IS LOST?! AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!” Uiharu was shrieking in fury, she started throwing glasses, bottles, pens, anything she could get her hands on at Stiyl; Kanzaki stood and knocked them away with her hands.

“I HATE you! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I HATE religions! AIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!! And, you red asshole, MISAKA 9978!!!”

There was pandemonium in the room, Yomikawa was on her radio, “Code Blue, Code Blue, Medic to the Conference Room, Priority One.”

Suddenly, like her strings were cut, Uiharu collapsed bonelessly in her chair. Shokuhou looked at everyone apologetically, still holding the remote in her hand.

Stiyl started to walk towards Uiharu, but Sasha growled at him and picked up Uiharu herself, carried her to a small sofa. The Medic came in and checked Uiharu over: “Her pulse is high, her BP is high, she’s running a fever, and her respirations are rapid and shallow. She needs Dr Heaven Canceller. I’m giving her a little something for the pulse and BP, but she needs a bus.”

“OK, we’ll let you know,” Yomikawa said.

Index sat down and gave Uiharu a lap pillow and in the silence of the room, they could hear Uiharu muttering, “Mommy. I want my Mommy. Mommy…”

Komoe-sensei started to cry, “She’s breaking my heart!”

Saten burst through the door and saw Index and Uiharu. “KAZARI!!” Saten flew over to Uiharu and took her in her arms. Uiharu’s eyes were unfocused, “Mommy? Mommy?”

“Oh gods! Kazari! What happened?” Saten cried.

Little temple bells faintly rang and the smell of Cherry Blossoms started to fill the room…

“Kamijou, when you get tired, you need to stop for a break. I know I am heavy,” Itsuwa said.

“Nonsense,” said Kamijou, “I can carry you all day.”

They decided to stay at the upper level so as to get the best view of the distance to look for houses, roads, or signs of life. Not that they actually saw anything.

Itsuwa sighed. “We have to descend, Kamijou, to continue Southwest. Take a break and set me down for five minutes.”

There was a good-sized rock nearby, so Kamijou set Itsuwa down gently, so she could sit on the rock and stretch her broken leg. Kamijou stretched out his back and rotated his arms.

“Drink, Kamijou,” Itsuwa said, handing him a water pack. 

He took a couple of sips and handed it back to her. “Itsuwa we will need to watch for some kind of shelter for the night, even if it means stopping early.”

“I agree and will try to be our lookout, Kamijou.”

Kamijou looked around and rubbed he back of his neck. “Do you feel like we are being watched?”

“You feel it too? I feel it, but have seen nothing…”

“Could just be our lack of food and sleep…”

“Never ignore that feeling, your subconscious is picking up something your conscious mind is missing.”

“OK, let’s keep going, Itsuwa.”

Getting down the hill was difficult, but they made it without injury. Kamijou was well aware that if he injured his leg or legs, they were as good as dead. Left. Right, Left. Right. They didn’t bother with conversation; they just saved their energy. Kamijou would simply reach back to push up on Itsuwa’s butt to reposition her on his back, or reach up to her hands to pat them reassuringly. 

On Itsuwa’s part, she would occasionally kiss Kamijou’s head or cheek to encourage or thank him. Otherwise, she would simply point to keep him on track, heading Southwest. After another two hours of walking without a break Itsuwa said, “Kamijou I see some sheep.”

“Is that good?”

“Let’s look carefully, there might be a sheep cot or shed nearby where we can take shelter.”

They kept on going, until Kamijou’s danger sense triggered.

“Shhh,” he whispered, “Itsuwa, did you hear that?”

“What?” she whispered back.

“Sounded like a girl’s scream,” Kamijou replied. “Not far from here.”

“Give me my spear shaft parts, Kamijou.”

“Are you crazy?” he whispered.

“Would you rather I am totally defenseless?”

Kamijou undid the straps, saving them, and handed the parts to Itsuwa, who reassembled her Friulian Spear. Kamijou set off towards the sound of the scream, with Itsuwa on his back, wielding her spear like a knight on her charger.

They carefully and quietly made their way forward until they got to a flimsy structure with a weak light coming out of it. They heard the slap of a hand hitting bare flesh followed by a short scream from a girl!

“Wait!” Itsuwa whispered into Kamijou’s ear. “Closer.”

They could hear the voices now, when Kamijou closed on the building. By looking in through a crack they saw two large men, wearing robes over armor standing what appeared to be a young girl with her clothes half torn off. Kamijou saw red.

“Knights of Malta,” Itsuwa breathed in his ear, “They are both Mages and fighters.”

“Girl,” the one man growled, “I know you can understand me, have you seen a Japanese boy and girl here!” He slapped her face again. The poor girl just whimpered and tried to protect her head with her arms. He kicked her belly with his heavy boot, causing her to gag.

“You won’t like this, but we will probably have to kill them to save her,” Itsuwa whispered again. 

Kamijou flexed his right hand and made a fist. There was no door on the building. He indicated he would circle around to the other side and then they would both attack. Itsuwa nodded.

“I’ve had enough, I have needs, if she can’t answer my questions, she can at least satisfy them,” the other man said as he ripped the girl’s clothing from her body. He dropped his pants to his ankles as the girl struggled and began screaming in earnest.

“I’ll destroy that need of yours!” roared Kamijou as he charged the man, punching him with all his force in the jaw with his right hand. It snapped the man’s head up and back, knocking it into a beam of the shack. 

At the same time, as the other man was turning and pulling a wicked dagger to stab Kamijou, Itsuwa thrust her spear through the crack in the wall and impaled the man, killing him instantly. 

Kamijou stepped over to the first man, to be sure he was unconscious, and he was down for the count. When Kamijou turned to check on the girl, she had grabbed her torn clothes and run out of the shed into the night!

“I couldn’t stop her, Kamijou,” Itsuwa said, as she hopped into the shed, using the spear as a support. She leaned against the wall as Kamijou used the dead man’s dagger to cut up the man’s bloody cape to truss the unconscious man thoroughly. They searched the two bodies, but found nothing but weapons. No IDs or, sadly, communications gear.

“Nuts,” said Kamijou. “Where do you think they kidnapped that girl from, Itsuwa?”

“I think that was no girl, Kamijou,” Itsuwa replied thoughtfully, with a slight frown.

“What do you mean?” Kamijou said, “Due to this scum’s actions, I can assure you she was a girl!” Kamijou said with a blush.

“Kamijou, her ears had a point. She was probably an elf! That could be bad if they lump us in with this savage.”

“Elf,” Kamijou said flatly. “Well, why not? I have a dragon in my arm, why not an elf?”

Kamijou looked at Itsuwa. “I defer to your judgement. It’s why I asked you to be my bodyguard for this trip. Stay here or keep moving?”

“Keep moving, Kamijou. For a couple reasons: first, there is no real shelter here, second these men might have a transport near here; they came with no supplies, so it stands to reason they have a vehicle possibly. Third, if that girl comes back, the elves may lump us in with these two and we don’t speak her language.”

“All good reasons. Hop aboard, good knight, your steed awaits!”

Itsuwa giggled, slung her spear on her back, and got on Kamijou’s back. They left the shack, without a backwards glance.

“Þeir björguðu stúlkunni.“

“Það þýðir ekki neitt, kannski vildi hann hafa hana fyrir sig.“

“Tilkynntu borgarstjóranum að nauðgarinn er hér og bíður eftir réttlæti hennar.“ (2)

Red eyes gleamed and sharp teeth smiled in the night.

After walking almost three kilometers, they came upon a snow crawler. As soon as they spotted it, Kamijou froze, then slowly moved up to it. There was no one there. He set Itsuwa down and opened the unlocked door. No one sleeping inside. He carefully lifted Itsuwa inside, then climbed in himself on the opposite side after closing both doors. The first bitter disappointment was that there were no keys; it didn’t take them. It apparently worked off a biometric system using the fingerprints of the two men.

“Damnit,” said Kamijou hitting the controls in frustration.

“Well, at least we are out of the wind tonight,” said Itsuwa. “Let’s see if there is anything useful here.”

Kamijou went behind the front seats and saw there were weapons in the back, a couple of freeze-dried meals, with self-heaters, and two more water packs. Also the back seat could be made into a small bed, which Kamijou immediately did. He then activated the heating tab on one of the dinners and pulled off the attached spoon.

“Tonight we feast, Itsuwa!” he exclaimed happily. “Hot Chicken Stroganoff that we shall share. Sadly, we shall have to share the spoon as well. But! There is a real bed for you tonight!”

They took turns eating the hot meal with Itsuwa being sure that it was shared equally this time. Kamijou rummaged around and found two maces that he removed the heads and used the shafts for Itsuwa’s leg, allowing her to keep her spear intact.

After taking Itsuwa outside and helping her with her bathroom needs, Kamijou assisted her getting into the bed, then sat back in the front seat.

“What are you doing?” Itsuwa asked calmly.

“Giving you some space, so you don’t feel put upon,” Kamijou replied nervously.

“What made you think I wanted to be alone tonight, Kamijou?” Itsuwa said, looking at Kamijou intently. “I’ve waited forever to be alone with you like this.”

Kaijou slid under the Mylar blanket with her. “Isn’t it too cold, Itsuwa?”

“Only at first, Kamijou. Only at first.”

“Þessir tveir eru saklausir af öllum glæpum gegn stúlkunni, hafðu þá aðeins undir eftirliti.“

„En hann er töfradrepandi!“

„Hann hefur ekki gert neitt rangt... ennþá...” (3)

Dawn came too early. Kamijou and Itsuwa elected to save the last hot meal for the evening and split a meal bar instead. Some sips of water and they were reluctantly on their way.

“My leg feels stronger today, Kamijou,” Itsuwa said. “I think I will be able to walk a little by tonight.”

“Rest it as long as you can, Itsuwa,” Kamijou replied. “I don’t mind carrying you and you have to admit it keeps us warmer.”

“You just like grabbing my butt, Kamijou!”

He laughed, “You caught me! It’s part of my plan to keep you in my harem!”

Itsuwa got serious for a moment. “Am I?”

“Are you what?”

“Am I part of your…girls now, Kamijou?” Itsuwa asked in a small, shy voice.

Kamijou came to an abrupt stop and swung Itsuwa off his back and into a Princess carry for a moment. “Why? Don’t you want to be? I’m sure the others will welcome you.”

Itsuwa answered him by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. She then released him and said, “All right, Bucephalus, we’re burning daylight. Giddyap!”

The disaster hit two hours later when a white-out blizzard blew up out of nowhere, as they can do in Iceland. Itsuwa and Kamijou were blinded and the snow and wind removed all sense of direction. 

And it got cold.

Very cold.

Kamijou managed to find a couple of boulders that gave some shelter from the wind, but not nearly enough. “Class, wind chill is how much body heat is lost due to the action of the wind and cold temperatures. It significantly reduces your body temperature and accelerates hypothermia.”

“All well and good sensei, but, now what?” Kamijou thought.

He put Itsuwa closest to the boulders, so she would receive the most protect from the wind and cold. He wrapped himself around her with his legs and arms, then using the mylar blanket to try to make a cocoon for themselves. They were sitting on the packs, to keep the ground from leaching the heat from their bodies. 

It as a race against freezing to death.

Kamijou knew they were losing.

Itsuwa turned her head and kissed him. “We aren’t going to make it, are we?”

“Nnnnnnnever give up,” Kamijou said, his teeth chattering.

“I’m glad we had our time together…” Itsuwa fell unconscious. 

Kamijou shook her. “Itsuwa, stay awake! You have to stay awake!” But it was no use, her temperature was too low; she had even stopped shivering.

Kamijou felt himself losing consciousness just as the storm started to die off. He knew he was dying because he was hallucinating: he saw what looked like a giant, a gnome, and an elf staring at them. He reached his hand out to the dream figures.

“Please, save her! Leave me, but save her!” Kamijou wrapped himself tighter around Itsuwa to try to give her as much of his heat as he could.

The gnome said: “Hvað sagði hann?

To which the giant replied: “Hann er að biðja okkur um að bjarga stelpunni. Ég held að við ættum; hún er töfra og falleg. Skildu töframorðingja eftir hér til að deyja. Sá sem getur drepið töfra er víst vondur.”

“Folgi, þú hefur rangt fyrir þér,“ said the elf, “Hann veitti stúlkunni skjólsælustu stöðuna og fórnaði líkamshita sínum til að reyna að bjarga henni. Það fyrsta sem hann gerir er að biðja okkur um að bjarga henni á kostnað eigin lífs. Hann er ekki vondur.“

The elf looked up at the giant, “Folgi, komdu með þá báða.” (4)

The giant reached down and put Itsuwa over one shoulder and, with a grimace, put Kamijou over the other. The gnome grabbed the bags and the odd trio walked off, carrying Kamijou and Itsuwa. After five steps, they vanished into thin air as if they had never been there…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you have had your holiday bonus chapter! Go me!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! Thank you for kudos! Thank you for writing in! Stay healthy and safe!
> 
> To answer a potential question, yes, that is really Icelandic, not the usual BS I do when I make up a spell. If you want to amuse yourselves and end the mystery of what was being said, translations are below...
> 
> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>
> 
> (1) “She smells like magic.”  
> “He is a magic killer.”  
> “Follow them. Don’t get caught.”
> 
> (2) “They saved the girl”  
> “That doesn’t mean anything, maybe he wanted her for himself.”  
> “Notify the Mayor that the rapist is here and waiting her justice.”
> 
> (3) “These two are innocent of any crimes against the girl. Just keep a watch on them.  
> “But he is a magic killer. “  
> “He hasn’t done anything wrong…yet…”
> 
> (4) “What did he say?”  
> “He is begging us to save the girl. I think we should; she is magic and beautiful. Leave magic killer here to die. Anyone who can kill magic is surely evil.”  
> “Folgi, you are wrong. He gave the girl the most sheltered position and sacrificed his body heat to try to save her. The first thing he does is beg us to save her at the expense of his own life. He is not evil.”
> 
> The elf looked up at the giant. “Folgi, bring them both.”


	62. Happy New Year!

I wish you all a safe, happy, and especially Healthy New Year.

Now for the bad joke I saw:

Has anyone noticed the New Year is pronounced:

2020 - "Won"?

🤪


	63. It's a Little Intense...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, a warning for a brief mention of something that will make men cross their legs and scream.
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters (except the ones I make up!), but it is my fanfiction.
> 
> First post for 2021!

Itsuwa awoke with a gasp. She was confused. She had no idea where she was, so she quickly took stock: she was in a warm bed; she was not wearing her own clothes, but some sort of full-length, soft woolen nightgown; there was a candle burning next to the bed she was in; and Kamijou was missing. The room had a wooden door that was closed and no window. Oddly, there was no fireplace, yet it was warm.

Itsuwa decided to try to get up, but that was when she realized the splint was off her leg and her leg felt healed! Either she had been unconscious for several days, or someone had healed her. She swung out from under the covers and looked at her body. The left leg was definitely healed. Her hands, which she knew should have been heavily frostbitten, looked pink and healthy.

Without warning, the door to her room opened and a girl came quietly inside. The white-haired girl, with pointed ears, looked surprised to see Itsuwa awake.

“Ó! Þú ert vakandi! Ó! Ekki hreyfa þig! Ég fæ Magnús!“

The girl backed out of the room and the door closed again. A few moments later a male Elf entered. He was no Legolas; he looked like a farmer/warrior more than anything else. He cocked his head and looked at Itsuwa.

“Þú talar ekki íslensku, er það?“ he sighed, rapidly manipulating his fingers in Itsuwa’s direction, like a demented pianist, he said, “Bragi, Guð miskunnar, hjálpa okkur í samskiptum.“

“Can you understand me now, young girl? I have cast a spell of translation to help us intercourse with each other.”

“Intercourse? Sex??”

“Bölvaður stafa ónákvæmni!“ he seemed to curse.

„No, the spell is not very accurate, especially with little used languages like yours. Um, not intercourse, um, ends in ‘k’ four letters… TALK!”

“Where am I?”

“The Village.”  
“What do you want from me?”

“Information.” (2)

“Where is Kamijou?”

“The boy?” the Elf looked uncomfortable. “We were unable to heal him.”

“He… he died?” Itsuwa asked, with a cry.

For Index, Saten, Yomikawa, and Kanzaki, it was deja vu all over again. A soft white light filled the room, seemingly from everywhere and nowhere. The scent of Cherry Blossoms was accented by the bitter, pungent smell of Sulphur. A beautiful woman appeared, wearing a Kimono in a style that was very old. She had Cherry Blossoms in her hair, and she was carrying a branch of fresh cherry blossoms that had just started to bloom.

The woman’s hair was black as night and done up in a tight bun and her face was painted white, like Kabuki. She radiated awe, but her face was gentle. The woman looked around the room at everyone, then looked at Uiharu.

Uiharu seemed to recognize her as she stretched her arms out to the lady: “Mommy! Mommy, you came! Oh, Mommy!”

The woman floated towards Uiharu, Saten and Index. Sasha made as she would defend the girls, but Index softly said, “Sasha no, that is the Goddess Konohana Sakuya. She is Uiharu’s mother.”

Konohana’s voice rang like a temple bell, it vibrated against the eardrums. It was not unpleasant, but it had force. “Oh, my poor sweet daughter.” The Goddess knelt next to the sofa. She patted Saten on her head and asked, “May I?”

Saten just nodded and moved out of the Goddess’s way.

“Little Nun, we meet again.” 

“I thank you again, for your kindness and assistance, Goddess.”

Konohana nodded her head. She reached out and picked up Uiharu from Index’s lap into a Princess carry, as if Uiharu weighed nothing. The Goddess turned and then sat down next to Index, holding Uiharu like a little baby. Konohana stroked Uiharu’s head tenderly, then raised her Cherry Blossom branch and slowly waved it over Uiharu’s body.

The Goddess looked at everyone, like she was examining their souls. They felt an earthquake shake the city.

“Goddess?!” Index cried.

“She is dying.” Konohana said, looking at Index sharply.

“NO!” screamed Saten, “NO!” Saten’s eyes turned Silver Grey. 

“Stop her, Sasha!!” Index screamed.

Sasha lept into action. Literally. Flying through the air and tackling Saten away from Uiharu. Kanzaki threw herself on top of Saten as well and a battle raged.

Shokuhou shouted to Index, “Can I? Will it work?” as she showed Index her remote.

“I don’t know!” cried Index.

Saying a little prayer, Shokuhou tried using her powers to stop Saten. Shokuhou felt like someone dropkicked her brain: her head felt like it was exploding! She collapsed, unconscious.

Accelerator got up and went to see if he could help, but he didn’t want to hurt anyone using his powers, so he stood by to shield Uiharu if Saten got free. Kikyou and Yomikawa ran to help Shokuhou.

Index turned to Konohana in tears, “Please help stop Saten! She can’t control herself or her powers when Uiharu is hurt! Saten will kill herself trying to heal or save your daughter!”

Konohana nodded and gently waved her cherry branch. Another burst of cherry blossom scent rolled through the room and Saten stopped her fighting and just lay on the floor panting.

Yomikawa was on her radio: “I need a bus, and the duty medic to the conference room; I have a telepath down. She’s bleeding from her eyes and ears.”

“Oh, no! I hurt Shokuhou-san!” cried Saten. She started to try to crawl over to the telepath.

“First declaration: you must not try to heal either Shokuhou or Uiharu or you will surely die. Second declaration, I will be restraining you until further notice, so please do not force me to injure you.”

Saten burst into tears. “They need help! Can’t you feel it?”

The Goddess looked at Saten: “You feel it?”

“Shokuhou feels red with white. Uiharu… Uiharu! It’s new! Hers has BLACK!”

Sasha looked like she was from All Japan Women’s Pro-Wrestling, the way she was moving to keep Saten in place.

A stunned look passed over the Goddess’ face. She looked at Stiyl, Kanzaki, and Tatemiya. “Do you know what you have in my Daughter’s love?”

The three of them looked at each other, “Yes, Goddess,” replied Kanzaki, “A once in a generation or two healer. We are arranging training for her starting next week.”

The Goddess waved her branch over Saten again. “No, you don’t.”

“What?!” exclaimed Stiyl. “We checked; our best healer has agreed to train her.”

The Goddess laughed, like tinkling little bells, “Rogue Priest, you have a once in every *CENTURY* healer. The last one was Padre Pio.”

“No,” whispered Index, “So much potential power?”

“Indeed, Index Librorum Prohibitorum. Magic name Dedicatus545,” the Goddess said with a small smile. “But she faces much danger from herself and others. The whispers are reaching Rome.”

“How do you know this, Goddess?” Kanzaki asked curiously.

“There are volcanos everywhere, Saint. Sometimes I can hear things…” the Goddess replied. She looked at Index. “Like your Love, the Baka Hero, praying to me from inside a volcano, asking me to help him with treating his injured companion.”

Collective “WHAT?!” from the room.

Index burst into tears, “I *knew* he was alive!”

“Itsuwa was injured?” asked Tatemiya with concern.

“I have told you all I know,” said Konohana. “I could not help them in the land where they are.”

The medic had come and was looking over Shokuhou. “She has a brain bleed; I need to get her to Dr. Heaven Canceller now.”

“She tried to help my daughter and her Love.” The Goddess gestured with her branch and Shokuhou’s eyes fluttered open.

“My…head…”

“Your valiant effort touched my heart. You have my thanks. Your pain will pass within the hour, child. Drink some water, it will help ease the pain,” said the Goddess. 

“Give her no human medications for they will undo my work,” the Goddess cautioned.

Saten looked at Konohana in misery, “Can you save my love? Please? At least tell me what is wrong so I might be able to craft a spell to heal her and stop her from…”

“A small piece of bone is deeply embedded in her spine and has become toxic. The poisons are spreading through her body. If you try to heal her, you will die; any healer would. She must be in such pain.”

Another earthquake rocked the city.

“Goddess there must be something you can do? You brought her back to life before!” cried Index.

“That was when my minion foolishly cut her down; that I could undo. We Gods are no longer all powerful since less people believe in us. I too will fade away one day when people cease their belief in me. My powers are limited.”

“My Touma would find a way! If he managed to survive a plane crash like he did, he could find a way here!” Index shouted as she faced off with the Goddess, “How can you just give up on your daughter like this? Your *thing* said she still had ninety-two more years to live!! I will shout at you like my Touma would; there must be a way! You are the Goddess of Life!”

“And *Death*, Index Librorum Prohibitorum, don’t forget and Death.” The Goddess aspect changed to something less kind and beautiful for a moment.

Index was not frightened; she drew herself up to her full one hundred and forty-eight centimeters in height. “Then I will do what Touma would do: take my life for hers.” Index stared at the Goddess with no fear.

“Index, no!” cried Saten, “Goddess, take mine!”

Index turned her head and looked at Saten. “You are too important to this world, Saten-san.”

“I do not want your life, Index Librorum Prohibitorum. I am no blood thirsty god.”

“First question: is it Telesma you lack?”

“Yes Sasha Kreutzev, Daemonium Interfectorem XIII, precisely.”

“First suggestion: take mine.”

Itsuwa looked at the elf with tears in her eyes. He looked uncomfortable and shrugged. “He kills magic, we could not heal him,” the Elf said. “Your leg and frost wounds we could heal and did.”

“He…he saved me from a crashing plane…” Itsuwa told the elf. “Then, when I broke my leg, he fixed it and carried me for dozens of kilometers on his back, hoping to make it to Reykjavik before our food and water ran out. To die like this, saving me, when I was supposed to be saving him!” she cried.

“Why do you need to save him? Is he you master, your owner?”

“Oh, God,” Itsuwa gave a small smile, “If he heard you say that, it wouldn’t matter how strong you were or how injured he was, he would fight you! He would be so offended!”

“Then why would he have a beautiful girl protecting him? This is confusing, especially because you have magic and he kills it.”

“Kamijou is a force for good, he has never used his powers for evil or personal gain! Only to fight for what is right. In our city a terrible injustice happened, his great love died; others that mattered to him died as well. So, when the opportunity was handed to him to help create peace and reform the city, he reluctantly took it,” Itsuwa explained.

“However, there are others who do not wish him to succeed, because he seeks to end the strife between religions, magic, and science. He truly wants peace. When an attempt was made on his life, he saved his two companions then stood up, to make himself the target of the madman so that his friends would not be hurt,” Itsuwa said. “He has many friends who would gladly guard him and lay down their lives for him, but he refused.”

“So, how are you now in this role?”

“Because of a trick played on his set of rules and morals: he refused to allow anyone to volunteer to guard him, so a plan was made and we were *hired* to guard him, to his chagrin.”

“So, he didn’t force you, when he had you captive in the cave?”

Itsuwa turned deep red, “You…you *SAW* us?”

“A Magical Warrior and a Magic Killer were trespassing our demesne, of course we followed and watched you.”

“Why didn’t you help us??”

“His power was too great, we thought it best to allow you to leave.”

Itsuwa digested that for a moment, which caused her stomach to rumble.

“I’m so embarrassed!”

“I am a terrible host, one moment.”

The elf opened the door and called to someone: “Astrid, endilega komið með morgunmat og drykk!

A different girl came in, wearing a pretty outfit, suitable for the cold, but doing nothing to hide her figure. When Itsuwa recognized her, Itsuwa gasped, as did the girl, when she recognized Itsuwa. The elf, quickly grabbed the tray from the girl before she could drop it and she fled from the room. He placed the tray on a small table.

“Fjandinn, ég gleymdi!“ he seemed to curse.

“Wasn’t she”

“Yes,” the elf said flatly. He looked intensely at Itsuwa, “Why did you both fight for her? Was your ‘Kamijou’ going to use her for his own pleasure after you defeated those humans?”

*BITCH SLAP!*

“How *DARE* you?! He would *NEVER*!” Itsuwa said loudly with as much venom as a cobra. Horrified, Itsuwa then looked at what she had done; her hand was stinging, she had slapped the elf so hard. He had a red hand print on his cheek! 

Itsuwa stood there defiantly, waiting to be struck down. Instead the elf reared back his head and laughed! “I knew it,” he said with a smile, “The others think all humans are the same, I had to prove them wrong.”

He looked at Itsuwa oddly again, “My name is Magnús Bóndasverð.“ He reached out with his right hand to Itsuwa, she went to clasp it and they did so in the style of Warriors everywhere, by the forearm.

“My name is Itsuwa.”

“That was my daughter, Astrid, you saved. I cannot thank you enough.”

“But how did they capture her? Why didn’t you rescue her?”

Magnús looked sad. “She is at that rebellious age. Astrid goes off on her own, even when warned there are strange humans in our lands. She likes to spy on them and play tricks. This time she got caught. If I had known, we would have stopped following you and handled those animals ourselves.”

“They are from a group that is…was…” Itsuwa said sadly, “Trying to kill Kamijou. They were here looking for him or his body.” She looked sadly at the elf, “Did you find the one we left behind?”

“He has received our justice,” said Magnús flatly. “My wife is Mayor and Justiciar. Again, many thought you left him as a sacrifice so you could escape.”

“It was more that we didn’t want to be caught with him, in case you thought we were part of his group.”

“He tried to claim you were, but our testimony that we had been following you and seen all your actions, ended that. Please, eat!”

Itsuwa ate the yogurt, bread, honey, and hot tea fairly quickly while Magnús kept her company.

“Is your daughter, Astrid, is she all right? Was she…injured?”

“Thanks to you and your Kamijou she only had a few bruises and a horrible fright.”

“Do you have someone to counsel her and help her? Coming close to being…raped…especially at her age…”

“Our Vitakona (3) has been working with her, never fear.”

Itsuwa finished her breakfast. “Magnús, I appreciate your saving me, but may I have my clothing returned? I would like to leave and return Kamijou’s body to our people.”

Now Magnús looked puzzled, “His body? Are you planning on killing him? I thought you were his lífvörður?”

“But…you said he was dead!”

“No, I said we couldn’t *heal* him; he kills magic. We are treating him in the old ways with poultices and herbs.”

Itsuwa couldn’t help herself; she burst into tears. “Can I please see him?”

“Your clothes are in the press in the corner; I will return your spear to you when it is time to leave. Dress and come down the hallway to the Great Room when you are ready. My wife and the Healer bathed you, but If you would like another…”

Itsuwa blushed again. “No, thank you!”

He left and Itsuwa quickly found her freshly laundered clothing and changed. She neatly folded the sleeping gown and left the room, heading down the hallway. The home appeared to be made of slabs of rock, hewn into walls, then cemented into rooms. Itsuwa could not believe how comfortably warm the house was.

She made it to the great room, which was beautiful. Filled with furniture made of stone, and filled with people…well, Elves, of all different types. The room fell silent as she entered. The room was very tall, as it apparently needed to be to accommodate the several giants that were there. The furniture was sized to fit the gnomes, dwarves, elves, and giants. All of whom were staring at Itsuwa with either wariness, hostility, or friendliness. 

An elven woman approached Itsuwa and embraced her warmly, “I am Ingibjörg Móðirallra, the ‘Mayor’ of our Village. Welcome and thank you for saving my foolish daughter Astrid from harm.”

“Móðirallra-sama, how could we not? Kamijou will always risk his life to save someone in distress, as would I! I thank God we were in time to save your daughter.”

“You have done much to restore some trust between us and humans, young Itsuwa. We heard your slap all the way to here in the Great Hall!”

“Oh my God!” cried Itsuwa, “I am so sorry!”

“Oh, my child!” laughed Ingibjörg, “You have no idea how happy it made me! It proved what I had told these dunderheads!”

The group in the Hall looked embarrassed. The one giant spoke up, plaintively, “But, he *kills* magic!”

“Folgi!” scolded Ingibjörg.

Itsuwa marched over to the giant and poked him in the chest. “Do you know how much Kamijou has suffered through his life because of that? Do you?”

Itsuwa looked around the room. “We here all have some kind of magic. We can use it to help ourselves or others if we wish, when we wish. Kamijou’s power, ‘Imagine Breaker’ it is called, cannot be turned off. It defeats all powers: magical, Esper, Gods, or luck. He has suffered because his luck has always been bad his whole life! The gods can never bless him, because his power stops it; he cannot be healed, as you have seen; and he disrupts any beneficial magic unintentionally.”

Itsuwa warmed to her lecture: “If there is a fault in the floor, he will fall through it, rather than anyone else; when he tries to rescue someone, he will be mistaken for the attacker; if there is any kind of disaster, he will be caught in it. Yet, he maintains a sweet personality and always tries to save everyone and anyone, even his *enemies*. Always without thought of reward or even receiving thanks.”

Itsuwa poked the giant’s chest with her finger. “Always!”

Folgi the Giant tried to loom over Itsuwa, “And you know this how?”

“Because he was my enemy first and I was trying to kill him, before he saved me and made peace between my group and another.”

Well, that shut everyone up for a moment.

“You tried to kill him, then became his lífvörður, and lover?” rumbled Folgi.

Itsuwa blushed mightily. “It took a long time for him to notice me like that…”

“Typical male,” laughed Ingibjörg.

“Forgive me, but how can I understand you all?” Itsuwa asked.

“My husband’s spell. It will allow you to understand us, and us you.”

“Ingibjörg, my love, her Kamijou is the leader of a city and he is trying to make peace between science, magic, and the church,” Magnús said. 

“A very ambitious young man. How does he feel about elves?”

“If you ask him yourselves, I am sure he will say, ‘people are people’,” answered Itsuwa. “He has two girls that he loves who are clones of his great love, who died, and he will fight anyone who says they aren’t people too. Kamijou only cares about how you treat others, not who or what you are.”

The group in the room looked at each other. “We need to speak with him,” rumbled Folgi’s deep voice, “When can he be brought here?”

“Can I go see him?” asked Itsuwa plaintively.

“Astrid, take Itsuwa to the boy’s place. Make sure you bring the Healer with you.”

“Mama!”

“What daughter?”

“I can’t!,” Astrid cried.

“Why not, child?”

Astrid turned deep red and fidgeted, looking at her feet. Itsuwa instantly understood.

“Astrid-chan, Kamijou was busy attacking the man hurting you, and then defending himself from the other man. He did not look at you that way at all! He didn’t even know you were an elf until *I* told him. The only reason he knew you were a girl was your voice when you screamed.”

Itsuwa felt a little white lie to help preserve Astrid’s feeling of modesty would help the girl after her ordeal.

“He really didn’t look at me…like that?”

“Truly. If Kamijou thinks he might see a naked girl, he screams and covers his eyes. He’s very shy like that, even when he is fighting!”

Astrid grabbed Itsuwa’s hand and towed her out of the room. They made it to the front door, where Itsuwa’s coat was hanging. Astrid put on a heavy coat as well, then grabbed Itsuwa’s hand again and dragged her outside. Once they were all alone, Astrid looked at Itsuwa again. “Are you sure he didn’t see me…you know…?”

“Why are you worried, Astrid-chan?”

“BecausemyFatherwouldmakeme*MARRY*himifhedid!” Astrid cried in a rush.

“What?”

“It’s our village traditions, to stop us from… fooling around,” explained Astrid.

“Even if others had a prior claim on him?”

“It does not matter; I can be one of his many wives.”

“What about the man who attacked you? Would you have to marry him?”

Astrid spit three times, “That filth doesn’t count: he used force.” Astrid grabbed Itsuwa’s hand again and ragged her at high speed to the village limits. There, Itsuwa saw the naked man, staked to the ground. He had been left to freeze to death after…, well the medical term would be ‘Bilateral Orchidectomy”. The blood was pooled below his groin. Another spike had been driven through his… well, he wouldn’t be needing *that* where he was going.

Itsuwa nodded her head, “Apt.”

Astrid grabbed her hand again, “Let’s go to the Healer’s, then your friend.” They were off again. Itsuwa noticed that Astrid’s feet barely touched the snow and left no marks. They arrived at another building and Astrid knocked. A beautiful, elderly lady gnome answered. “I’ve been expecting you. Come in so I can inspect my work.”  
They entered and she led Itsuwa back to a room that looked like a surgery. “I am Hjarta Lilja. Get up there and let me see your leg.”

Itsuwa jumped up and the gnome ran her hands over the left leg. “Pain? Tenderness?”

“Nothing, thank you.”

“Try not to fall down a volcano again, my dear,” Lilja said with a twinkle. “Now, let’s go see yours and Astrid’s man.”

“*HJARTA*!” screamed Astrid turning dark red again.

“She will be a beautiful bride,” teased the Healer.

Astrid was hyperventilating. “I’m too young… he didn’t see me… I’m…”

“Relax child, let us old people have our fun!”

“Argh!”

“Hjarta, serious question, what would happen if her Father insisted and Kamijou refused?” asked Itsuwa.

Hjarta and Astrid both looked at Itsuwa seriously; Astrid looked like she wanted to cry. “Other than being a grave insult to her family and the village, it would be the same as if he had defiled her and fled,” Hjarta answered. “Astrid would be shunned and forced from the village.”

“No!” said Itsuwa softly.

“Come, let us go visit him. He is being kept away from all our magic,” Hjarta said.

The three went off and arrived shortly at a small hut that was apparently being guarded by a dwarf in armor. He unlocked the door and let the trio in. Itsuwa saw that Kamijou was in a bed under the blankets, with bandages on his head and arms. He right hand appeared to be fitted with a boxing glove looking item that was locked on.

“We put that on him to keep him from accidentally destroying anything magical while he healed,” explained the Healer. “Go to him!”

Itsuwa went over the bed and touched Kamijou’s shoulder. “Kamijou, it’s me, Itsuwa. How are you feeling? Are you awake?”

Kamijou’s eyes popped open. “Itsuwa! You’re alive! Thank the gods!” He sat up and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Itsuwa could smell the poultices on his body.

“How are you feeling, Kamijou?”

“Better, now that I know you are safe and well. I see you have met the healer, but who is the other person with you?”

“Ah, you have just saved her and yourself, Kamijou. That is the girl we saved from the rapist. If you had recognized her, you would have had to marry her.”

Kamijou boggled at Itsuwa. “Marry her? For saving her?”

“Because you had seen her naked,” Itsuwa explained.

“But I didn’t see anything!” Kamijou exclaimed. “You told me she was an Elf; I didn’t even see that!”

“Hjarta, let me prove one more thing to you. Kamijou, look at me.”

Kamijou turned at looked at Itsuwa as she stood up. Itsuwa started to lift her shirt up to expose her chest. Kamijou instantly screamed and covered his eyes!  
“Itsuwa! What are you doing?!” he cried.

Itsuwa turned to the other two women with her and said, “Now, Kamijou and I have been, um, ah, intimate with each other, and he still reacts like that. Astrid, do you think he would have looked at you?”

Astrid, totally red, yet again, shook her head vigorously. “Iiiittttsssuuuwwwwaaaa!” Kamijou cried.

“OK, Kamijou, you need to get dressed so you can meet Astrid’s parents before the wedding,” Itsuwa said evilly.

*SHRIEK!*

It was hard to tell who screamed louder, Kamijou or Astrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: translations, in order
> 
> “Oh, you are awake! Oh! Don’t move! I’ll get Magnus!”  
> “You don’t understand Icelandic, do you?” “Bragi, God of Eloquence, help us to communicate.”  
> “Damned spell inaccuracies!”  
> (2) If you know what this is from you are old, like me…  
> “Astrid, please bring us breakfast and drink!”  
> “Damn, I forgot!”  
> Magnus Farmersword  
> (3) Wisewoman  
> Ingibjörg Móðirallra = Ingibjörg Mother-to-All  
> Hjarta Lilja = the Healer Lilja
> 
> Regarding the reference to Padre Pio, he was a real Priest in the Catholic Church. He did real healings and other miracles, supposedly. You can Google him. He has been made a Saint by the church.
> 
> As I could not find a Magic Name for Sascha, I made one up for her. Hope you like it. I will be doing this for other characters where I cannot find magic names for them.
> 
> Hope you liked it, you can always tell me what you think!


	64. Why Me, Oh Lord?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, an update.
> 
> A short explanation on my absence. January is traditionally a bad month for me. I have SAD; Seasonal Affective Disorder and January always sucks, it doesn't take much to set me off and make me...unproductive. My apologies. I should be doing better I hope now.
> 
> So, another chapter that calls for, yes indeedy:
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNINGS**  
> Scene of torture and violence against a woman. Death. Violence. Alcohol. Angst. Drugs (OK, kinda)
> 
> Oh, and God forbid, there ae lemons too! Quick lock up the children and old ladies.
> 
> Oh, and there is an End Note too. As usual, not important, just an FYI.
> 
> Please remember: Not my anime, not my characters, except the original ones I create, but it is my fanfiction.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. You know how to let me know what you think. Oh! I am employing some more underused characters here!

The goddess looked at Sasha intensely. “Sasha Kreutzev, Daemonium Interfectorem XIII, why do you offer up all your power, the only thing that can save you and your little sister?”

“First response: these people offered me true friendship even when I revealed I was there to betray them and they asked for nothing in return. They are the only true friends I have. They have offered to help me with everything in their power; how can I do less?”

The goddess looked at her some more. “I accept your offer, Sasha Kreutzev."

“Second question: when can we start?”

“Now. Please sit next to my daughter there, everyone else move away. You too, Index Librorum Prohibitorum.”

“Momma!”

“Shhh, my baby.”

Sasha sat still and unafraid as the Goddess began to sing in the old-style Japanese Language. The room filled with the scent of Cherry Blossoms and a blue light began to emanate from Sasha’s body and channel into the Goddess’ body. The women could hear Koto being played as well. She pushed Uiharu’s shirt up and moved her Cherry blossom branch gently up and down Uiharu’s little back.

“It hurts! Mommy! It hurts!”

The tears were flowing down the Goddess’ face as she reached with her free hand and one long, sharp fingernail plunged into Uiharu’s spine!

Saten shrieked and had to be restrained by Kanzaki and Yomikawa!

The Goddess slowly withdrew her nail and a small gout of yellowish green pus came out and then subsided. Something almost infinitesimally small was on the tip of the Goddess’ nail. She took a clean napkin from the table and gently wiped it there. She then took another clean napkin and some water to clean Uiharu’s back  
There was no scar and no sign anything had punctured Uiharu’s back! Kanzaki and Yomikawa held Saten’s arms tightly and let her go look to see all was well. The Goddess smiled at Saten and caressed Saten’s cheek. 

“I am so pleased with my Daughter’s love. Take her to the hospital and give her the infection drugs only.”

The blue energy siphon was gone and Sasha looked tired.

“Sasha Kreutzev, Daemonium Interfectorem XIII, bless you. I did not need nearly as much of your Telesma as I feared. Know that I owe you dearly for helping save my daughter and you will always be welcome in my house. Sasha Kreutzev, Daemonium Interfectorem XIII, I give you a gift. When the Baka hero has returned home, he will know where your sister is.”

“Mommy, don’t go yet! Hold me!” the cry was piercing and sad.

The Goddess sat and picked up Uiharu and held her on her lap, cuddling her like a baby. Uiharu’s arms were around her neck. 

“My sweet child, I wish I could stay with you more! But my time on this plane is limited. What is your dearest wish my child?”

Uiharu blushed and whispered in the Goddess’ ear while looking shyly at Saten. The Goddess also looked at Saten and laughed a merry laugh that sounded like temple bells. 

“It will be so.” The Goddess put her hand on Uiharu’s head and a Cherry blossom appeared in Uiharu’s flowers. 

“When you are ready and the time is right, you will know what to do. You will need the Baka Hero to help!”

Uiharu giggled, then got somber again. “Will I see you again, Mommy?”

“Perhaps child, send me your wedding invitation. Little Nun, Index Librorum Prohibitorum. You will need more protection where you are going, and I have a little Telesma to spare.” Her wand touched Index’s robes and they were once more whole and repaired.

The Goddess faded from view, leaving behind the scent of Cherry blossoms.

“Did this just happen?” asked Suzanne faintly.

“Not for the first time,” answered Kanzaki.

“Saten-san, are you in control again?” asked Yomikawa with concern.

“Her eyes are normal,” said Kanzaki. “We can release her.”

Saten flew to Uiharu, grabbing her and examining her back and then kissing her face.

“I’m ok, stop fussing! I still have to go to the hospital, I know!”

There was a knock on the conference room doors and an Anti-Skill member stuck his head in. “I’m sorry, Fukiyose-sama, but these men are here to see Uiharu-sama…I didn’t want to interrupt. They don’t have much time. Kamijou was going to…”

Fukiyose was about to have a migraine from lack of sleep. “Just bring them in, assuming they’re not here to kill us.”

The Anti-Skill officer laughed. “I doubt it.”

Two good looking, well dressed men entered, along with another nerdish man. “Hello, I’m Dr. Buckaroo Banzai and I heard your Kamijou-sama was trying to bring me here to meet someone named Uiharu-san when his plane exploded?”

“My clothes are missing, Itsuwa. All I have is this nightshirt I’m wearing,” Kamijou told Itsuwa. 

“Ah, we put some clothes in his size in the press for him to wear,” Hjarta Lilja said.

“Can we take this glove off?” Kamijou asked.

“I’m sorry, no. Your Woman can help dress you, your fiancé too!”

*SHRIEK!*

“Astrid, you are going to hurt your voice if you keep screaming like that!” Hjarta Lilja chuckled.

Itsuwa was blushing, but nothing like Astrid, who looked like a ripe tomato.

“All right, Astrid. Come outside with me while he changes. Can you two find your way to the main house?” 

“Honestly, I’m not sure,” Itsuwa responded. 

“Astrid will wait outside the door for you then.”

“Thank you!”

Astrid and Hjarta Lilja went out the door and closed it. Itsuwa went over to Kamijou who was now sitting on the side of the bed. She sat next to him, took him in her arms and cried, “I thought you had died!” 

She burst into tears and buried her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her comforting her. She looked up at his face and said, “You finally noticed me, we finally made love, and then I thought you died!”

She took his face in both hands and started kissing him passionately. He fell back on the bed as she climbed on top of him. 

“Itsuwa!”

She pulled his nightshirt up and off and her pants and panties down and off. His free hand went up under her shirt as she moved down on his body.  
They were truly reunited.

Hjarta Lilja had left right away, taking the guard with her, as he was no longer needed. Astrid say for a while thinking about all she had been through. Itsuwa seemed to be very nice. She treated Astrid very nicely and seemed concerned about how the girl was doing. It was obvious she was in love this Kamijou man who was anti-magic.

Was Itsuwa lying about him not seeing her…naked? It did not seem rehearsed with him covering his eyes, when Itsuwa started to pull her shirt up.  
Astrid did not want to be forced to marry someone. She thought it was a dumb law. 

What was taking them so long? Surely it couldn’t take that long to change his clothes, even with that stupid glove on his hand. Astrid knocked on the door, then listened for them to ask her in. She didn’t hear anything, so she knocked again. Still nothing. Maybe they were hurt? Did they fall asleep?

Astrid used her powers to be silent and sneaky and opened the door enough to peep in. She quickly closed the door and fanned her bright red face!!

She grabbed some snow and put it on her face, thinking it would turn to steam, her face felt so hot! Her first coherent thought was, would she have to marry Kamijou *and* Itsuwa if anyone knew what she had just seen?

Sometime later the door opened. Itsuwa and Kamijou came out to find a blushing Astrid waiting for them. “Kamijou, this is Astrid, the girl you saved from those brutes.”

Kamijou bowed deeply to the girl. “I am so sorry it took us so long to rescue you and you had to face such abuse.”

“You…you’re apologizing for saving me? Because it took you time carrying a wounded warrior on your back?” Astrid blushed even more.

Astrid stared at Kamijou and Itsuwa, then threw herself at Kamijou, hugged him, and gave a quick kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for saving me!” She did the same for Itsuwa, then darted off towards the Main House, leaving the two to follow her as best they could.

When they got to the main house, Kamijou and Itsuwa entered, holding hands.

Itsuwa did the first introductions. “Kamijou, this is Magnús Bóndasverð, and his wife, the Village Mayor, Ingibjörg Móðirallra.”

Kamijou bowed deeply. “Thank you for saving Itsuwa’s life! I am in your debt.”

“And we thank you for rescuing our daughter from those animals.”

“I regret I could not reach her sooner to spare her the trauma. I am so sorry.”

“You have nothing to be ashamed of,” Ingibjörg said. “Please come sit with us.”

Everyone sat in the great room and looked at each other.

Kamijou cleared his throat and said politely, “May I ask a question that may be insulting, but it comes merely from my ignorance, please?”

“Go ahead, boy,” rumbled one of the giants who looked as old as the volcanos. 

“I did a bit of research about Iceland and the existence of your peoples here, but I may mix things up with other lore that I have picked up over my life. Does time flow at a different rate in your village than outside where my people live?” Kamijou asked politely.

Everyone stared at him, then smiled, and laughed. Kamijou looked at Itsuwa, smiled, and said, “Well, at least I didn’t offend them!”

“Oh, no Kamijou! You are the first ‘visitor’ we’ve had to ever ask that!” Ingibjörg said with a smile. “When dealing with Huldufolk it is possible that some may play tricks like that. Why do you ask?”

“I had an important meeting to attend in Reykjavik which is moot now, but there is a more important one I need to attend in Rome, Italy next week to try to make a peace deal.”

“Not to mention our friends think we are dead,” added Itsuwa. “We need to get back to them.” She then looked at Kamijou. “You are not going to Rome.”

“Is this part of your idea to promote peace between magic, religion, and science?” asked Magnús.

“Yes, I am supposed to meet with the Catholic Church to try to end their attacks on my City. They sent those two men who…attacked your daughter.”

“I must warn you,” Itsuwa said, “There are probably more of them out there. They have magic.”

“They are on our lands, if they are,” Magnús said with finality.

The one giant’s voice rumbled, ”You speak of peace between science, magic, and religion. How do you feel about other races?”

“What about them? We are all people! It’s how we treat each other that matters, not what we look like! You are very tall, he is shorter, Itsuwa is beautiful and an excellent fighter/mage, and I am the world’s unluckiest man. Yet, she protects me, I carried her after she broke her leg, and you kind people rescued us from death. *That’s* what matters. If you Huldufolk wish a treaty with my City, I am here now, let us sit and negotiate! I am willing to wager we could make one in an hour!”

Kamijou leaned forward and stared deeply into the giant’s eyes. “I’ve heard you calling me ‘Magic Killer’ and, sadly that is true. It is good and bad. It is the reason for my misfortune, all the bad things that constantly happen to me. But it also is what lets me occasionally help people as well. But I have never used it for evil and never will.”

Kamijou looked at Itsuwa. “I wish Index was here, she’s in charge of the new Magic school and I bet she would know what to negotiate for.”

“Magic school?” asked one of the people in the room.

“Yes,’ Kamijou explained. “Up until now, we only looked for people to expand their Esper, or science based, powers and ignored Magic entirely. Which meant magic folk go lost or injured by being forced into the Esper program which could kill them. We will begin testing for magical aptitude and have a school for those students as well. We just need to find teachers.”

“What do you think you could offer in trade for teachers?” asked a gnome.

“Well, bearing in mind I’m not in charge of the project, but we could offer places for your children to come and study at the school or any of our other schools, if they wished. I’m not sure about technological trade, if we would have anything you might be interested in, but I’m sure that some things could be found, like wind energy, perhaps?”

“Why not do just a ‘Memorandum of Understanding’ now?” Itsuwa asked, “That states you both have mutual interests in exchanging teachers for either places for students, technology, or ‘other items of value to be determined later’ and leave it at that?”

“Brilliant!” exclaimed Kamijou.

“So elegant and simple,” agreed Ingibjörg.

Parchment and ink were brought and a simple document was drawn up and signed by both leaders and witnessed by others in the room. Hands were shaken and backs were pounded. Everyone was handed small copper cups with a clear liquid in them to toast.

“Skál!” They all shouted and slammed down the liquid, while Kamijou and Itsuwa shouted, “Kampai!” and did the same.

Kamijou and Itsuwa then turned blue and red, whilst coughing a bit, making their hosts chuckle.

“Fjallagrasa is a throat strangler the first time you taste it,” Folgi the giant boomed out, slapping Kamijou and Itsuwa on the back in a friendly manner.

“Fjallagrasa?” Kamijou coughed out.

“Liquor made from ocean moss! Good for what ails you!”

The smell of food started to fill the great hall as platters were brought out and placed on tables. Everyone sat wherever they pleased. Kamijou and Itsuwa sat with Ingibjörg and Magnús. Astrid sat on the bench very close to Itsuwa, occasionally stealing glances at her during the meal.

Kamijou leaned over and whispered in Itsuwa’s ear, “Someone has a crush.”

Itsuwa blushed.

“There will be a storm later tonight, Kamijou and Itsuwa,” Magnús said. “If the weather clears tomorrow and looks promising, I think we can send you on your way, along with a little help.”

“We cannot thank you all enough for your kindness and help,” Kamijou said. “How will be able to stay in touch after we leave your territory?”

“We will provide your non-magic destroying companion the means.”

Everyone laughed.

The dinner broke up and everyone helped carry dishes, etc. to the kitchen, including Kamijou and Itsuwa. Large pots of tea were put out and Kamijou found himself in an earnest discussion with the leaders of the village.

Astrid took Itsuwa by the hand and tugged her away, shyly. “Come with me, please,” Astrid said softly.

Astrid led Itsuwa through the house to a small door, which she opened and brought the two girls into a small bedroom. Astrid sat down nervously on her bed and patted next to her for Itsuwa to sit as well. The room was spartan, but feminine. There was a cute ragdoll that had seen much love on the bed. Astrid blushed and tried to hide it, but Itsuwa said, “Oh, I had one just like that and I miss her so much!”

They sat next to each other for a few moments, then Astrid said shyly, “What is your world like? Is it exciting? Is the machine stuff amazing?”

Itsuwa took a deep breath and thought for a moment, “Astrid, I envy your life here: uncomplicated, filled with love. The work is hard, yes, but your world is wonderful, the people are friendly and loving. My world is crazy. The people can be rude and unfriendly.”

Itsuwa took another breath. “You see Kamijou and how sweet and kind he is, yet people are trying to kill him. They blew up our plane, in an attempt to kill him.”

“How did you survive?!”

“I cannot tell you that, Astrid,” Itsuwa said. “It’s Kamijou’s secret and not mine to tell. I am sorry.”

“Are you his wife?”

“Noooo… one of his harem, for lack of a better way of putting it.”

“Eigenkonur? But that’s wives!”

“I think the spell is mistranslating. Um, let me try to explain. Kamijou has several women who love him very much and he does not want to hurt any of them by only choosing one, so they are all his… mates or harem. They take turns being with him…um, at night.”

“How many does he have?” asked Astrid, astonished.

Itsuwa had to think: “Um, Misaka Imouto, Misaka 11420, Index, Shirai, Misaka until she died, um, and now me.”

“SIX?!” Astrid was blushing again.

“Well, the others don’t know about me, yet. I am hoping they will welcome me,” Itsuwa admitted, blushing.

“Today was your first time with…” Astrid stopped, realizing what she was saying.

“You saw us today?!” Itsuwa said, blushing.

“I am sorry! I was worried because you were taking so long! I thought something had happened!” Astrid cried. “I want to die!” She buried her face in her pillow.

First Itsuwa smiled, then she chuckled, then she started to laugh. Astrid stopped crying and looked up at Itsuwa, confused. Itsuwa looked at her with a big smile and explained.

“Astrid, have you heard me explain about Kamijou’s bad luck? He is notorious for walking in on girls changing their clothes, taking showers, or causing their clothes to fall off, just due to his bad luck. One time he fell through a roof! You’re the first to turn the tables on him!”

Itsuwa started laughing again, eventually Astrid joined in.

“Today was our second time, and my second time as well. I have been waiting for Kamijou to notice me all this time, Astrid.”

“And yet you will share him?”

“It’s complicated.”

“I would like to visit your world,” Astrid said, abruptly changing the subject. 

“Well, if your Village and Kamijou sign those treaties, you most likely will! I hope you will come visit us; I will gladly show you around, when I am off-duty,” Itsuwa told her.

“Thank you, I would like that very much,” Astrid said. “Oh, we better go back before we are missed and I get in trouble!”

When the two girls entered the great room again, Itsuwa noticed how Kamijou’s face got a big smile when he saw her, which warmed her heart. 

“Astrid!” Magnús called out, “You are just in time! We have just settled your dowry with young Kamijou here!”

*SHRIEK!*

“Magnús stop teasing your daughter!” his wife said, slapping his arm.

“Itsuwa,” Kamijou said, “They will be providing us two reindeer tomorrow and provisions, along with directions to Reykjavik. If we leave after breakfast, we can be there in three days. I can still make the Rome trip.”

*SLAP!*

“The Rome trip?! Are you out of your mind? They probably are the ones who tried to kill you, Kamijou!” Itsuwa shouted at him. “I am taking you home and to safety, not to someplace that will make it easier for them to murder you!”

“She’s allowed to slap you like that?” someone asked.

“All my staff are allowed to when they think I am doing something particularly stupid,” Kamijou explained. “I actually put it in writing that they are required to do so. There are days they line up or argue whose turn it is.”

Everyone laughed.

“Well, we will turn in now, and Itsuwa will argue with me, then we will sleep.”

“We will send Astrid to wake you tomorrow for breakfast,” Magnús said.

“Papa!” Astrid was blushing fiercely again.

Oddly, so was Itsuwa.

Back at the isolated building, where Astrid dropped them off and bid them an embarrassed ‘good night’, Itsuwa took off the heavy glove from Kamijou’s right hand. As long as they were in that building, he could do no damage, so the glove could come off.

“You are not going to Rome,” was Itsuwa’s opening salvo.

“I have to go,” Kamijou riposted, “They need to see they cannot stop me, that there will be peace. Besides, this was a rogue operation, I’m sure of it.”

“Then explain why the Knights are here? They would not come on a ‘rogue operation’.”

“Unless someone is misleading them…like they did with Sister Orsola and Sister Agnese.”

Itsuwa stopped for a moment, considering.

“Why do you have a death wish Kamijou? Why? Because of Misaka?” Itsuwa asked softly. “All these girls love you and want to be with you. *I* finally got your attention after all this time.”

She kissed him passionately.

“If you died it would kill me, kill them. Can’t you see that?”

“Itsuwa, if I don’t stop these endless, pointless attacks and wars, all of you could end up dead anyhow in some terror attack or defending the city or yourselves,” Kamijou said softly and earnestly. “What is my one life against all of yours? Against a whole city’s?”

“Damn you, Kamijou.” Itsuwa had tears in her eyes.

“Touma, please call me Touma when we are alone like this.”

Itsuwa pulled her shirt and bra off and threw them over the chair in the room. She pulled Kamijou’s shirt off as well, and pulled him down next to her on the bed.  
“This may be our last night in a warm bed for a while Kam…Touma.”

Outside the door, Astrid listened for a little more before turning very red and scampering away.

“This is Perfect Tommy, and this is New Jersey.”

Suzanne walked over. “Hello, an honor to meet you.” She led them over to the sofa where Uiharu was lying. 

“This is Uiharu, have you been briefed on her case?”

“Yes, thank you, Dr. Heaven Canceller sent me her complete files. However, I understand something happened today.”

Saten stood up. “Hello Sirs, my name is Saten Ruiko. How open of a mind do you have?”

All three men looked at each other and then laughed. “Pretty open, Saten-san.”

“Do you believe in magic?”

Another look. “Well, let’s say I don’t disbelieve it.”

“Uiharu had a small fragment of bone trapped in her spine that went toxic and was killing her with its decay. It was just withdrawn from her magically, you can see it lying there on the table,” Saten explained. “She needs antibiotics to treat the remaining infection, but at least she is no longer in immediate threat of death.”

“Uh huh, how do you know that?” asked Perfect Tommy.

“I am a healer as well, though not in that…person’s league.”

“Is this like that Psychic Healing I’ve seen on weird TV shows?” Perfect Tommy asked.

“First declaration: show him,” said Sasha as she whipped out a wicked looking knife and slashed down her arm, causing blood to spurt out.

“Sasha!” cried Index, horrified.

Saten’s eyes immediately turned grey and she grabbed Sasha’s arm at the wound and put her other hand on Sasha’s heart. A white glow filled the room, the wound moved from Sasha’s arm to Saten’s and within seconds the wound was gone like it had never happened.

“No,” Buckaroo Banzai said dryly, “That’s definitely *not* psychic healing.”

New Jersey sneezed and then coughed. “Excuse me,” he said with a hoarse voice.

Saten looked at him, then her hands moved in a strange pattern. “ꙟꓜⴟⴋⴅⴓꓷⱫⱮ” She intoned, causing a pink pattern to form around her. It then went straight to New Jersey and circled around him, as if examining him, then darted into his chest, for a moment before popping out again, returning to Saten’s left eye, and dissipating.

“What was that?” asked New Jersey, shocked.

“Did it hurt?” asked Perfect Tommy.

“Felt like…static electricity maybe. Hard to describe really.”

“You have a sinus infection and the initial stages of bronchitis. You’ve had the symptoms for about three days now, I estimate, progressively worsening,” Saten said.  
“Sit!”

New Jersey sat down. Saten walked over to him, as did Buckaroo. Index stood near her too.

“Do you need energy, Saten-sama?”

“Thank you, no Index. This should be light enough.”

Saten put one hand on New Jersey’s face, the other on his chest. “Relax, this won’t hurt.” Her eyes turned grey and everyone watched as a black inky something left New Jersey’s body and moved into Saten’s. She sneezed, then she coughed. She let go of New Jersey, coughed a few more times and then she started to glow a little. After a few moments the glow went away and Saten stopped coughing.

“New Jersey, how do you feel?” asked Buckaroo Banzai.

After taking a deep breath, New Jersey responded, “Like I was never sick!” 

“The problem is, our powers are not enough to heal my Uiharu’s spine,” Saten said sadly. “At least not yet.”

Index and Sasha had helped Uiharu sit back up. “I’m so dizzy, Ruiko. I think it’s time to go,” Uiharu said.

“OK, my love.”

“On it!” Chief Yomikawa said, and pulled out her radio.

“We will meet you at the hospital,” Buckaroo said.

Uiharu was loaded onto a stretcher and taken out of the room, with Saten going with her.

“OK, everyone,” Fukiyose announced, “Mandatory twelve-hour break. Eat and sleep. That’s an order. We’ll reconvene here then.”

Everyone peeled out of the room, met their body guards, and left.

Stiyl stepped in front of Index and said, “A moment of your time please, Index.”

Sasha bristled and started to pull her crowbar, but Index tiredly held up one hand. “What?”

“Archbishop said there was nothing I could ‘Officially’ do,” Stiyl said. “I’m no longer the Ambassador. I have three apprentice witches with me who are not attached to the Embassy, but are supposed to train with me. I will board that plane with the three of them and Misaka Broken, fly to Iceland, and work with her to find Kamijou, unofficially.”

Index stared at him suspiciously. “Why?”

Stiyl paused and looked like he was looking a thousand kilometers away. 

“I’ve lost the trust and goodwill of two people who have meant the world to me, driving one away from her Church and the other away from…” he stopped and shook himself.

He looked sadly at Index. “I am leaving now with the three and we will see if we can find him.” He turned abruptly with a swirl of his long coat and left a flabbergasted Index and Sasha behind.

Index and Sasha got back to the apartment building that Index shared with Kamijou. Just outside the building Index looked at Sasha and said, “Sasha, I am going to do something. I cannot stay here. I am going to try to sneak on board that plane to go with them to find Touma.”

“First declaration: I will not let you go. I am still your bodyguard and must protect you, including from yourself.”

“Then come with me! Please! I want to help find him!”

“Second declaration: this is crazy, but if I don’t go you will try to go without me. Take my had, we will infiltrate together.”

The two girls disappeared from the front of the building.

“Misaka Broken is not comfortable with you four intruding upon Misaka Broken’s mission Misaka Broken informs Rogue Priest and three strange girls sharply.” 

“I assure you we are only here to help.”

“Misaka Broken was not informed of your assignment to this mission and doubts that you four are to be included on this flight and mission Misaka Broken states angrily. Misaka Broken is well aware of Savior and Friend Index’s righteous anger with Rogue Priest and suspects Rogue Priest is here for nefarious purposes Misaka Broken states wanting Rogue Priest off the plane.”

The pilot came up to Misaka Broken. “What’s the verdict? We need to take off soon or we miss our window.”

“Since Misaka Broken is not allowed to *shoot* Rogue Priest Misaka Broken reluctantly says fly.”

The pilot clapped his hands. “Seats! Let’s go!”

“Misaka Broken is regretting not shooting Rogue Priest.”

“Misaka Broken, these are Marie Spearhead, Mallybath Blackball, and Jane Elves. They are my apprentices and are with me on trial. We place ourselves under your orders.”

“Why do we have to follow *her* orders?” complained Marie, “She’s not a mage!” 

“Because it’s her mission and we are intruding. Also, because I told you to.”

Everyone was strapped in for takeoff when Misaka Broken asked Stiyl, “What are the abilities of your apprentices Misaka Broken asks to see how to integrate them into a combat plan Misaka Broken explains.”

“Marie has control over anything water related, Jane air related, and Mallybath is earth related powers. They are raw beginners and still learning how to use their abilities. Think of them as Level 2 Espers.”

“Misaka Broken is truly regretting Misaka Broken’s decision.”

Several hours later the plane touched down, not at Reykjavik, but at the US Air Force base instead. Everyone woke up about thirty minutes before touchdown, grumpy. Even the Sister, and Stiyl knew Sisters shouldn’t be grumpy. He put it down to the fact she couldn’t connect to the network.

Everyone got up. The witches grabbed their power items, Misaka Broken shrugged on her Winter Camo body armor and grabbed her Toy Soldier. They were about to exit from the ramp at the back of the cargo plane when Broken held up her fist then aimed her rifle at a large crate.

“Misaka Broken asks Rogue Priest to carefully lift top off of that crate while Misaka Broken covers him Misaka Broken says while setting switch to full auto on the rifle.”

As Stiyl quickly lifted the lid off, and his apprentices readied their power items, Broken stepped up and aimed her rifle into the crate. Stiyl looked inside as well and stifled a groan. Lying in the bottom of the crate, on top of camping gear and supplies were Index and Sasha, curled up in each other’s arms.

Green eyes opened and looked up at Stiyl and Misaka. “Did we arrive?” asked Index innocently.

“Mission security mutters Misaka Broken. Need to know snarls Misaka Broken. Amateurs grumbles Misaka Broken. Disaster written all over it grouses Misaka Broken.”

Stiyl was lifting the two little Nuns out of the crate. “Where do we go now, Misaka Broken?” he asked.

“JSDF Hanger to consolidate supplies, receive vehicle, and plan departure replies Misaka Broken resigned to her fate.”

As everyone descended the ramp the cry went up from the three underdressed witches: “We’re COLD!”

Misaka Broken’s eyes rolled so hard, Stiyl swore they clicked. 

“Misaka Broken asks why witches thought dressing like Prostit… the tropics was a good idea for going to Iceland.”

“Did you just start to say Prostitutes?!” shouted Jane Elves.

“Misaka Broken points out that Misaka Broken is not standing in sub-zero weather wearing only panties.”

Jane made like she was going to cast a spell which of course got Sasha to whip out her crowbar and threaten to cave in Jane’s skull.

“Girls!” Stiyl said sternly to his apprentices, instantly reining them in. He handed each of them a card, which apparently had a warming spell on it, for they all immediately stopped shivering.

“Misaka Broken directs the following items to be placed onto that transporter after which the group will depart to the JSDF Hanger Misaka Broken orders while pointing at the appropriate cases. Misaka Broken asks Index to interface with the Pros…Witches to obtain sizes for Winter Camouflage so that the mission might have a five percent chance of success Misaka Broken says resigned that the mission is doomed from the start.”

“Did she just start to call us Prostitutes *again*?” Jane growled. “Has she looked at the Red Witch?”

“Sasha is known to and has proven herself to Misaka Broken several times over,” Index told the girls in a low voice. “You three are unknown and unwelcome, as is Stiyl.”

The three apprentices looked at Index who looked as if she didn’t like Stiyl either.

“We thought Teacher was your friend?” asked Marie.

“That’s personal and between us. Let’s just say he and I are not on speaking terms now,” replied Index and she walked away. Sasha glared at the girls and followed Index.

Everyone met up at the hanger where they found Misaka Broken in conference with the military people. A woman in uniform was saying: “We got you a larger ATV crawler, with attached trailer for your supplies. Enough MREs for all of you for two weeks. The crawler works in autonomous or independent modes, depending on your needs. Its GPS will show you refueling dumps replaced around Iceland. It will also show you the ‘NoGo’ zones which are considered sacred to the ‘Hidden Folk’. Enter at your own peril.”

“Hidden Folk?” whispered Mollybath. 

“I’ll explain later,” Stiyl said.

“Basically you are loaded up and ready to go. You’re booked into a small hotel just outside of town on the Ring Road. It’s next to a small grocery where you can get whatever treats or personal supplies you may need. Forecast for tomorrow is minus twenty-five Celsius with winds of ten to twenty KpH. Good luck.”

Misaka Broken went over the machine and trailer, verifying the supplies, checking fuel and fluid levels, before allowing anyone to board. When she was satisfied, she waved them up. Stiyl went to get in the copilot seat which earned him a glare and “Rogue Priests sit in the back with the Pros…Witches states Misaka Broken in a tone indicating no arguments will be allowed.”

From the far back a voice was heard, “If she calls us prostitutes one more time…”

“First suggestion: don’t dress like a prostitute.”

“Listen Ruskie, you’re a fine one to talk, you red streetwalking runt.”

*SHING!* 

That sounded like something sharp and deadly…

Misaka Broken stopped the crawler and turned around to see a brawl about to break out.

Imagine everyone’s ‘shock’ when they were all hit with lightning bolts. Well, the Witches were, Sasha was spared, Stiyl deflected part of his, and Index was never a target.

“Misaka Broken is this close to shooting all of you Misaka Broken announces without having even driven two kilometers.”

“Not fair electrocuting us!”

“I’m not even scantily dressed!”

“Shut up, Mallybath!”

“Misaka Broken will resume driving until we arrive at the hotel at which point there will be a meeting to decide the fate of who continues this mission Misaka Broken announces denoting no further arguments will be tolerated.”

Misaka Broken turned back to the controls and the machine set off again; Index turned her back on Stiyl without a further word. Sasha sheathed what looked like a saw-toothed machete, but sat so she could keep an eye on the Witches and Stiyl. Glowering.

The three Witches huddled up with Stiyl and Jane whispered, “What is up her butt?”

Stiyl sighed a bitter sigh. “A long story, but a cruel misdeed by the Church resurfaced prior to this mission, earning the loss of trust between Kamijou, the person we are here to rescue; the Sisters, who worship him; and, um, Index as well.”

Three sets of eyes widened.

Stiyl grimaced. “Index may leave the Church over it. The schism is deep. She will not speak to me or Kanzaki, who has always been her closest friend.”

“So our secondary mission is to kidnap her and bring her back to England then. Got it,” said Marie.

“Absolutely not!” whisper shouted Stiyl. “You’ll restart the war that we have just finally ended! That would be the most stupid thing you could do!”

He leaned forward. “Listen to me, you want to prove yourselves so you will be trained more and then go on your own missions?”

All three nodded.

“Swallow your pride, do what I and those other three tell you, then. You will survive this mission and I guarantee you will learn more than if you continue in your set ways,” Stiyl told them seriously. “Sasha? Infiltration *expert*. No one knows how she manages to get into the places she does without getting caught.”

He tilted his head towards the white Nun. “Index really needs no introduction, but her spell reflection ability is second to none; it would be good for you to learn from her, if you can gain her trust.”

Stiyl then looked at Misaka Broken. “Our mission leader is my only unknown. I do know she is medically trained and all Sisters are combat trained from decanting. Obviously she has control over electricity, to an extent…”

“What is with her weird talking and dead eyes? Why decanted and not born?” asked Marie curiously.

“She’s a clone of the Level 5…6 Misaka Mikoto, the love of Kamijou’s life, Index’s best friend…” Stiyl trailed off sadly.

“Why didn’t they send the original then?” asked Mallybath.

“She sacrificed her life a few months ago to save her best friend’s life during a spell ritual,” Stiyl said sadly. “If she were alive today, I suspect she would have killed me for my sins…”

“Was she a violent girl?”

“No, very sweet and forgiving, except to people who harmed her Sisters…”

“You harmed her Sister?”

“No more questions; we are at the hotel. Let’s get inside and find clothes for you all,” Stiyl said abruptly as he stood to get out.

The three Witches looked at each other, with the silent understanding that this was not over.

“Rogue Priest, you have a connecting room with…your assistants Misaka Broken instructs that you are responsible for their behavior. Misaka Broken will be across the hall with Friend Index and Friend Sasha Misaka Broken elaborates. We will convene for dinner in thirty minutes in the hotel dining room Misaka Broken instructs.”

They broke up into their rooms. Winter uniforms were distributed to the three witches and Sasha for the next day. Sasha elected to take a shower, so Misaka Broken and Index were left alone for a few minutes in the room and Index sat next to her on the bed. Index put her arms around Misaka Broken and said, “Misaka-sama how are you doing? This is a huge strain for you.”

Brown, not grey eyes looked back into Index’s green ones. “I want to kill him. Nothing would make me happier than to be able to generate a RailGun and run it through his chest.”

“Misaka!” Index whisper-shouted.

“He knew! He watched a Sister murdered and didn’t care! What kind of Priest does that? Would he have helped Hitler with the Jews too?”

“*MISAKA!*”

“I know he is your friend, Index…”

“Was, Misaka, was…”

“What?”  
“My trust, my faith in him…Kanzaki…the Church is gone. Once we find our Touma, I think I am done.”

Brown eyes stared at Index. “Oh no, Index! That’s your whole life! Are you sure? You should wait! Maybe they will be thrown out and better people will take charge…”

“I want to talk to Touma again about it, but I’m pretty sure.”

Misaka kissed Index’s forehead.

“Misaka, our room has only one big bed…”

Misaka giggled a little, “Does that mean you don’t want to be an Index sandwich tonight between me and Sasha?”

Index blushed.

“I think Sasha has feelings for me.”

“Her and Kuroko.”

“Only them?” Index asked shyly.

The shower stopped abruptly and Misaka’s eyes turned grey as she got up and busied herself at her suitcase, apparently loading a pistol and hiding it under her clothing. Sasha came out wearing a towel, carrying her red clothing. 

“Misaka Broken has winter camouflage armor for Friend Sasha to wear for this mission to improve her survivability in this environment Misaka Broken offers happily.”

“First statement: Sasha’s clothing provides armor against all attacks magical and physical. Why would I need this?”

“Friend Sasha bright red clothing will show up against the whites and greys of the landscape making Friend Sasha a target and reducing security replied Misaka Broken. Wearing camouflage armor over Friend Sasha’s clothing will reduce that risk replies Misaka Broken reasonably. Additionally hiding Friend Sasha’s identity during times in town such as this evening and making the Prostit…witches look foolish adds Misaka Broken conspiratorially.”

That was enough for Sasha! Without a second thought, she dropped her towel and started changing in front of Misaka Broken and Index. Index blushed and turned her back while Misaka Broken got the armor for Sasha and laid it next to her. 

“Friend Index,” Misaka Broken said, “There is armor for you as well to help disguise you Misaka Broken says worried about protecting two important figures for Savior.”

“Misaka…Broken, you are important too!” said Index.

“Misaka Broken is not part of the ‘Harem’ nor is Misaka Broken integral to Savior’s happiness like Friend Index Misaka Broken states plainly. Nothing can be allowed to injure Friend Index or Friend Sasha, who has clearly become a part of the harem Misaka Broken states firmly.”

Index and Sasha gaped at Misaka Broken. Misaka Broken tilted her head in the way that the Sisters do when they are realizing they said something unusual and need to explain.

“Sisters are good at reading group dynamics as it is taught as part of Urban Combat Misaka Broken reveals. While the Harem agrees with and plans to protect Friend Sasha’s chastity there is no reason why Friend Sasha cannot still be a member of the Harem and enjoy all the other benefits including female companionship slash friendship Misaka Broken notes with happiness for Friend Sasha.”

Sasha looked at Index with big eyes. “First question: is that true? Am I considered a part of the Harem already even though Kamijou has not approved me or heard of my mission to betray him?”

Index just grabbed little Sasha and held her tightly. “I wish I could say it better than Misaka Broken already did, Sasha.”

Sasha awkwardly hugged Index back.

“Misaka Broken will go gather the others to convene in the dining room where Misaka Broken will attempt to keep from losing Misaka Broken’s temper Misaka Broken states while leaving the room to give the Nuns privacy.”

Sasha stared at the door as Misaka Broken left. “Second question,” Sasha said softly, “What did she mean?”

Index giggled nervously, “I think she has noticed how you look at me sometimes.”

Sasha turned crimson. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. Index patted her on the head and kissed her cheek.

“It’s ok, I like you too. I love Touma, and nothing will change that. I don’t know about anything else, because all this is new to me,” Index said. “You told us about your…experiences. I am not rejecting you at all, I just need time.”

Sasha nodded and then went back to getting dressed as Index slipped into the bathroom to washup.

Misaka Broken made arrangements for a private room for them to have dinner in the hotel’s small dining area, she then went up to Stiyl’s room where she could hear his group arguing yet again about everything.

“Why do we have to wear these thrice damned uniforms?”

That sounded like Jane.

“Because you will stick out like sore thumbs out in the snow with what you are wearing now and I do not wish to waste my energy on keeping the three of you warm,” was Stiyl’s less than patient response. “You can wear it over the top of what you are wearing now, Jane.”

“Why are you doing what that girl tells you?!”

Misaka Broken decided to knock, rather than eavesdrop anymore.

“Yes? Oh, hello Misaka Broken.”

“The time for dinner has arrived Misaka Broken states clearly. A room reserved for the group awaits declares Misaka Broken as Misaka Broken turns and leaves.”

“She’s like a damned robot,” one of the girls whispered behind her. There was a chopping sound followed by a yelp.

“This is delicious!” cried one of the girls, possibly Marie. They had all shown up, dressed in their camo, as had Index and Sasha. Stiyl was still dressed like normal, but promised to wear it in the morning.

They were enjoying a typical meal and it was well cooked. Everyone had finished their main courses and dessert was being served.

“What was that filet we were served,” asked Mallybath.

“Filet of reindeer answers Misaka Broken a local staple considered on a par with Japanese Wagyu beef.”

“Reindeer?!” cried the three Witches.

“I just ate Rudolph?” cried Jane.

“First satisfied statement: and he tasted excellent, the chef here is marvelous!” said Sasha with what might have been a grin.

The three witches looked unsettled. Misaka Broken ignored them and pulled a little metal cylinder out of her pocket and set it up on the table. The little legs came out, some lights flashed, two antenna popped out, more lights flashed, then it gave out a satisfied beep.

“Rogue Priest Misaka Broken has just scanned and protected from electronic eavesdropping can you do the same for magical Misaka Broken asks politely.”

Stiyl pulled out four cards and gave one to each witch, he was going to hand the fourth to Index, but saw the sour look on her face, so stood up himself and said, “Cardinal points, please.”

They four of them set the cards at the cardinal points, Stiyl muttered something low and then everyone sat down again.

“Done.”

“Misaka Broken thanks you. Allow Misaka Broken to clarify the mission to you. The mission is hopeless Misaka Broken states frankly. Too large an area, too small a group to search effectively but Misaka Broken intends to try Misaka Broken states resolutely.”

Misaka Broken looked at the shocked faces staring at her. “Did Rogue Priest fail to tell you Sisters do not lie Misaka Broken asks.”

Index had tears in her eyes. 

“Misaka Broken sees this more as a fast reaction group designed to quickly move in to recover Savior and Friend Itsuwa when their location is found Misaka Broken announces. However Misaka Broken continues the group will continue to search hoping to decrease the distance and increase the possibility of finding them sooner Misaka Broken states realizing that this possibility is ridiculously small especially considering Savior’s bad luck.”

She looked at the group again. “Misaka Broken is expecting all to follow her orders immediately, without argument. If Misaka Broken is killed or incapacitated Sasha Kreutzev is to assume command Misaka Broken orders and withdraw the group to safety awaiting further directions from Academy City Misaka Broken orders.”

Misaka Broken glared at the group. “Under no circumstances is the group to attempt to rescue Misaka Broken. The group’s orders are as follows: 1. Protect Friend Index and Friend Sasha at all times and all costs; 2. Recover and rescue Savior and Friend Bodyguard Itsuwa while following order number 1; 3. Excepting for Friend Index, Friend Sasha, Savior, and Friend Bodyguard Itsuwa, all others are considered expendable.”

Misaka Broken looked at Stiyl and the Witches. “Misaka Broken wishes to know if the parameters are clear enough or else the person will be left behind.”

There was a shocked silence, then Jane looked at Stiyl and said bitterly, “Are you going to let this…thing, this non-human, tell us we have to sell our lives for *it’s* wishes?!”

*CRACK!*

Thud.

Jane found herself lying on the floor with a red palm print on her cheek and a furious Nun standing over her. The little Nun picked Jane up with one hand and then back-handed her across the other cheek with the other hand.

*CRACK!*

Jane swore her eyes were rattling around inside her head. 

Sasha had the other two witches at Machete and crowbar point while Stiyl sat perfectly still, both hands flat on the table, as he apparently had a sawed-off shotgun attached to his head. 

“How *DARE* you say that, you miserable piece of filth! Do you know what those Sisters went through? Ten THOUSAND of them *SLAUGHTERED* as part of a grotesque experiment!” Index spat out. “Never given a chance at a normal life, only let out to be killed? Now that they are free, they make their own choices and are living their own lives.”

Index took a deep breath. “They might not have been conceived in the normal way but they still live, still have souls. Yet our Church took the policy that they could be killed mercilessly and disposed of as trash and your… quote Teacher unquote, watched as one Sister was slaughtered and then disposed of like *garbage*, then he slept like a baby that night.”

Index shook Jane until Jane’s head vibrated. “So, Jane, tell me who is the non-human here?” Index threw Jane onto the floor, hard, then stalked away, going to their room. Sasha backed away to follow her, never once lowering her weapons.

There was a pause, “Misaka Broken expects your answer in the morning at breakfast Misaka Broken states calmly leaving Rogue Priest to deal with the aftermath. Do not leave the hotel under any circumstances warns Misaka Broken.”

Misaka Broken made the shotgun disappear, grabbed the device from the table, and turned her back on the three witches and Stiyl. She walked away with a quiet dignity Stiyl envied.

“If you prick us, do we not bleed?” (1) Stiyl spoke softly.

“Teacher?” said Mallybath in tears. “Is that true? Ten thousand girls like her were slaughtered and you watched one killed and did nothing?!”

“Go to your room, you three, and go to bed. This will be our last time in a hotel for a while.”

“Teacher!”

“Go!”

The girls went up to the room grumbling, while Stiyl bought a bottle of Reyka Vodka from the bar and took it to his room.

Index was thoroughly enjoying being a sandwich in bed with both Sasha and Misaka Broken cuddling her tightly. Misaka Broken had gone to the nearby store and bought Index and Sasha t-shirts to wear to bed, along with necessary ‘girl things’ for the trip. Broken was wearing a t-shirt and shorts to bed. They had been asleep for a few hours when the ear bug in Misaka Broken’s ear let out a soft chime, alerting her to one of her alarms being tripped in the hallway.

Misaka Broken activated the screen on her watch in time to see Jane Elves sneaking out of her room and down the hallway…

Jane was sick of being told what to do. Especially by a non-mage! Who wasn’t even human, no matter what Index said! She was old enough to go out, look around a little. Plus, she wanted to go to the Market for a snack, some Malteasers. The other two girls were sound asleep when she put on her robes, grabbed her fan, and the warming rune Stiyl gave her and snuck out of the room.

She made her way out of the hotel and was almost knocked over by the wind. She started walking around the small-town area and found there wasn’t much to see: some small houses, small cars, and, in the distance, a small market…that looked closed. Jane started to make her way there, to see if it was really closed.

“Necessarius must be hard up if they are sending young prostitutes out like this.” Jane heard behind her before something struck her head. 

Hard.

Misaka Broken eased her way out of bed and threw on her combat gear as quickly and quietly as she could. She opted against the assault rifle but did put on the helmet and goggles, as well as taking her other items. She quietly slipped out of the room in pursuit of Jane.

Broken’s thermal goggles gave her an idea of where Jane started off to, but then Jane’s steps got mingled with others. They abruptly ended when a large pair of man’s boots approached Jane’s smaller ones from behind. The man’s boots then left the area.

Misaka Broken began cursing inside her head. She checked her weapons, set the safeties to off, and started following the man’s footprints, carefully. She was on the stalk and well aware the hunter could become the hunted.

Jane’s eyes fluttered open and she became aware of several things at once: she was tied to a bed, she was naked, and two men wearing medieval looking armor with the device of the Knights of Malta were leering down at her, speaking apparently in Italian. One was ugly, with many scars on his face, looking at her impassively. The other, somewhat more handsome, but with a cruel smile and evil look in his eyes.

The more handsome one spoke. “Little Necessarius girls should not be out playing alone at night; there are many wolves about. I am going to make you an offer you would be wise to take.”

“What? Tell you everything I know and you will happily set me free?”

The man said something in Italian, apparently translating for the other man. They both laughed savagely. 

“Oh, no little girl, tell me everything you know quickly and your death will be fast and pain-free! Otherwise, GianCarlo here will have to employ his talents.”

“I…I’m not afffrrraid.”

“Ah, so you challenge GianCarlo! Good! He was hoping. I will ask you questions. When you fail to answer or lie, GianCarlo gets to work,” the man said with a wicked grin. “Don’t worry, he always saves virginity for last.”

Jane closed her eyes in fear.

Misaka Broken followed the footprints to a small house well outside of town. One story, probably no more than three or four rooms. No other houses for hundreds of meters. She heard a girl’s brief scream from inside. Then another, and another. Each one louder and longer.

Misaka prepared her weapons to go to war.

Jane had several fingers broken; her abdomen was bruised from the punches; one rib for sure was at least loose, if not broken; her right eye was swelling shut. Then the cutting started with a razor-sharp barber’s knife. Jane did know she could scream so much and so long. She was humiliated because she had peed herself at some point too.

“GianCarlo is a master with the knife! Don’t worry, he will leave your non-existent chest alone…for now, that is too easy a target. What is your mission here? Who else is with you? Such easy questions! Just tell me and the cutting stops. No? GianCarlo, maybe you should cut the inner thigh, right next to her…well, don’t let me tell an expert what to do…”

Jane’s eyes were huge and bugging out of her head as GianCarlo leered and grabbed her leg.

Misaka Broken had heard enough, the lock to the door yielded easily to her magnetic powers and two micro grenades were gently rolled into the room. The men were taken totally by surprise. 

One grenade was the Sister Special Flash Bang: most Flash Bangs give you one Flash; one Bang and people train themselves for this. The Sister Special repeats this three times with one grenade.

The other grenade was a new one, again for the Sisters to deal with Magical types. It was an N grenade: N stood for ‘Nausea’, it gave off super skunk, Sulphur, and several other noxious odors, guaranteed to make people vomit uncontrollably.

Hard to cast a spell if you are puking your guts out was the Sisters’ reasoning. Worked like a charm in its first field trial.

Both men were temporarily incapacitated as Misaka Broken entered the house like an avenging angel from Hell. A lightning bolt struck the armor of the wicked looking man, literally blasting him across the room and leaving him in a charred heap on the floor. At the same time, from her other hand, a large pistol fired three shots, placing all of them into the heart of GianCarlo, who fell to the floor with a very surprised look on his face. Dead.

Misaka Broken totally ignored the girl on the bed and rushed to check GianCarlo. Dead, definitely. Next she checked the other man. She was not sure, so she shot him in the head. Now she was sure. She quickly swept through the rest of the house, but there was no one else there.

Misaka Broken returned to the room where Jane was on the bed, weeping.

“You came for me! I can’t believe you came for me!” Jane cried weakly. “After I was so horrid to you, you came for me!”

Jane couldn’t see Misaka Broken’s face because of the goggles and respirator, but it was obvious Broken was staring at her. Broken pulled out a huge knife and quickly cut the ropes tying Jane to the bed. 

Her voice sounding even more mechanical, due to the mask, Misaka Broken said: “There is a washroom that is reasonably clean through that door Misaka Broken notes stating that Jane should merely wash the vomit and blood from her body prior to return to the hotel where a more thorough cleansing can be performed Misaka Broken suggests.”

“Can you find my clothes, please?” asked Jane timidly.

“The remnants of your clothing are unwearable Misaka Broken reports as they appear to have been cut from your body states Misaka Broken.”  
Jane nodded.

“Misaka Broken will search for something suitable to wear while Jane washes Misaka Broken states. Were you violated asks Misaka Broken.”

“No,” whispered Jane, “I think they were saving that for last. But they knew I was…a virgin.”

Misaka Broken walked off while Jane limped into the bathroom. “She must really hate me,” Jane thought as she wet a washcloth and started washing herself off. She looked in the mirror at the damage to her body, felt light headed, and fainted.

Misaka Broken had found a small closet with fresh sheets in it and was grabbing one when she heard the thud of Jane’s body hitting the floor. Instantly the pistol was in her hand and she made her way to the bathroom. Once she knew there was no other attacker, Broken realized that the trauma and blood loss was too much for the little girl. Broken quickly wiped the worst of the vomit and blood from Jane’s body. She then grabbed a clean sheet and rolled Jane up in it.

Misaka Broken sighed as she looked at the girl in the sheet. Broken took off her armored coat and wrapped it around the girl as well, leaving herself in just her shirt, and the rest of her armored clothes. Broken had found the girl’s fan/wand and stuck that in a cargo pocket of her pants.

“Misaka Broken needs her hands free in order to fight Misaka Broken explains to the unconscious…girl so apologizes for your uncomfortable ride Misaka Broken says preparatory to possibly hurting you.”

Broken then hoisted the girl over her shoulder and left the house, taking a roundabout way back to the hotel.

Index woke up because her chest was cold. Her green eyes opened. Where was Misaka Broken? Sasha was hugging her from behind, but no Misaka. Index gently disengaged from Sasha and slid from bed to look around. Misaka Broken was not in the room and her battle gear, except for that huge rifle, was gone too. Index bit her lip.

She walked back to the bed and gently touched Sasha’s shoulder. “Sasha, Misaka Broken is missing,” Index whispered.

Sasha’s eyes flew open and she sat up abruptly, with a hammer in her hand. “First question: are we under attack?”

“I don’t think so, but she left without saying anything and wore her armor.”

“First order: dress immediately in your protective robes while I do the same, so we are armored too, Index, please.”

Both girls quickly threw on their Nun’s robes that were enchanted to provide protection against all attacks. Sasha peeped out the window, then through the door peephole.

“First statement: I do not see anything unusual or hear anything unusual. So we must wait for further developments. Second statement: if an attack does come, you are to use your redirect ability for spells while I handle physical attacks. If I become overwhelmed, you are to flee out the window, Index.”

“I *won’t* leave you, Sasha!” Index’s hand caressed Sasha’s cheek, causing the red Nun to be more red.

“Second order: you must Index! You must survive to get to Stiyl and lead him here to help repel the attack.”

“Oh!” replied Index, “I hadn’t thought of that. I just don’t want to lose you, Sasha. You’re my friend, not my bodyguard!” 

Index’s green eyes were threatening to fill with tears.

Sasha reached out and touched Index’s cheek and said softly, “First embarrassed declaration: You are mine too, little Index.” Sasha was leaning close to Index’s face and Index was leaning close to Sasha’s when the door started to open and they both split up, with Sasha raising her favorite crowbar.

“Misaka Broken looks really scary in her full battle armor!” was the thought that ran through Index’s mind as Broken came through the door carrying what looked like a dead body, wrapped in a sheet, wrapped in her battle jacket. Broken’s face was still obscured by the mask, she had a pistol in one hand, the other was supporting the body over her shoulder.

Broken’s voice even sounded scary coming though the mask. “Misaka Broken had to rescue Jane from attackers were medieval armor who were torturing her with knives Misaka Broken reports with disgust. Friend Sasha Misaka Broken believes there probably was a blood trail left by Jane’s body during transport back to the hotel. Misaka Broken requests that Friend Sasha eradicate the blood trail so no evidence is left connecting hotel to scene of torture. Also Misaka Broken believes Magical Blood can be used to harm the mage and needs to be destroyed Misaka Broken asks with interest?”

“First answer: I will leave now and destroy the blood trail and blood itself. Second answer: yes, blood can be used to perform magic against mages, you are correct Misaka Broken. First question: shall I search the location of the torture?”

“If it has not been discovered by authorities Misaka Broken replies yes. Look for information about the people who were there as well as anything of use asks Misaka Broken. Do not take more than five minutes inside requests Misaka Broken so that Friend Sasha is not located by the authorities.”

Sasha was out the door.

Misaka Broken pulled her mask off and touched her watch, then held it near her mouth. “Misaka Broken. Code Alpha One, Zed Twelve Two Niner.”

“Acknowledged.”

“Launch, two-kilometer autonomous search, report all activity.”

“Acknowledged.”

“What was that?” asked Index.

“Misaka Broken has launched a small stealth drone to look for another attack replies Misaka Broken.”

Broken pulled off all her gear, leaving just her tank top and panties. She pulled on her shorts and said to Index, “Misaka Broken will take Jane to the bath and wash her thoroughly with the door open and rifle nearby Misaka Broken states. Do not open the door to the outside Misaka Broken cautions.”

Misaka Broken picked up the sheet wrapped form and tenderly laid it down on the heated tile floor of the bathroom, setting her assault rifle close at hand. Index stared as Broken unwrapped Jane, then cried out in horror as she saw the damage to Jane’s nude little body. Several fingers were broken; her abdomen was now one giant bruise from where she had been beaten; there were cuts everywhere: her arms, her chest, stomach, thighs.

“Misaka!” Index cried softly, “Was she raped?”

“Misaka Broken replies that Jane replied negatively that the animals were planning on doing that last.”

Broken was filling the bathtub with water as close to body temperature as she could get it.

Misaka Broken lifted Jane and gently lowered her into the tub, making sure that Jane’s head did not hit the edge. She placed a small towel behind Jane’s head to act as a pillow and a cool, wet cloth over Jane’s forehead.

Misaka used the sink to create a place for soap and water and began to wash Jane’s body thoroughly so the cuts would not become infected and to get the dirt off more thoroughly. After the first wash, Broken drained the tub, then rinsed Jane thoroughly. The drone alerted Broken that Sasha was returning, so Broken had Index stay with Jane for a moment while she met Sasha and let her in the door.

Once Sasha was in and the door secured, all the girls went back to the bathroom, where Misaka quickly washed and rinsed Jane’s hair. Jane stayed unconscious through all of this.

“Deep shock reports Misaka Broken with no surprise.”

Broken pulled Jane out of the tub and Sasha and Index supported her for a moment while Broken refilled the tub with clean warm water. They then placed Jane back in and let her soak while they talked.

“First report: blood trail eradicated and blood destroyed, so we and she are safe. Second report: those two were from the Knights of Malta, based on their tabards and documents, which I brought back with me. They had some magical weapons with them, but nothing special. No written orders or anything else. I think she was just unlucky to run into one of them.”

“Can we do a healing spell, Sasha? I will lend you my energy,” Index asked quietly

“First reply: yes, let’s begin as soon as she is dry.”

Jane’s eyes fluttered open and her first act was to start to scream, which was quickly choked off by Misaka Broken’s hand clamping over her mouth.  
“Little Witch you are safe with Misaka Broken, Friend Index, and Friend Sasha reports Misaka Broken. We are going to attempt to heal you momentarily reports Misaka Broken. Will you promise not to scream if Misaka Broken removes hand Misaka Broken asks kindly.”  
Jane nodded timidly.

Broken pulled away her hand and Jane saw the three girls staring at her and so she tried to cover herself with both her hands. 

“First observation: you have been nude in front of us for more than thirty minutes at this point, no need for shyness. However, understanding your fear we will leave while you dry off and bring you a large t-shirt to wear for now.”

Sasha and Index left immediately. Broken stayed a moment to help Jane stand up, then wrapped her in a towel. As Misaka Broken exited the room, Jane whispered, “Wait!”

Misaka Broken stopped with the door half closed.

Jane looked at her, “Thank you,” Jane whispered.

Misaka Broken nodded and closed the door, leaving Jane to her thoughts.

There was a knock on the door of Kamijou and Index’s apartment. Since neither was home, Misaka 11420 answered the door to find Misaka Angelina there. 

“Sister.”

“Sister.”

“Misaka Angelina would like to speak with Friend Index to verify that she is in residence please requests Misaka Angelina.”

“Misaka 11420 reports that Friend Lover Index has not returned to the apartment since being called to the tower for consultation states Misaka 11420 with growing concern.”

“Misaka Angelina has lost Friend Lover Index cries Misaka Imouto hoping that a misstatement was heard”

“Index is missing?!” Shirai shouts from deeper in the apartment.

“Misaka Angelina urges calm assuring all that there must be a simple explanation lies Misaka Angelina who is now also worried.”

Shirai came hobbling in on her crutches as fast as she could. “Come in to the apartment! Let’s check the security cameras!” Shirai shouted. “When was the last time they were seen?”

“Misaka Angelina saw the Rogue Priest have an intense discussion at the Tower with Friend Index and Friend Sasha that ended with Friend Sasha brandishing her crowbar and Index looking angry Misaka Angelina reports.”

“Misaka Imouto notes that was more than fourteen hours ago.”

“Hence Misaka Angelina’s concern.”

Shirai pulled up her laptop and typed rapidly. “OK, here are Index and Sasha arriving at the building. They get out of the car. They walk near the entrance and start talking. All looks normal.”

Everyone is looking closely at the screen.

“There! Look! Sasha grabs Index’s arm and looks agitated. Now they both look around for something, they look over there and…shit! They disappeared!”

The three Sisters and Shirai looked at each other.

“Friend Lover Shirai was that a teleport asks Misaka Imouto.”

“Nooooo, it looked wrong for that,” Shirai answered.

“Could Rogue Priest have incapacitated them and stolen them away asks Misaka Angelina anxiously.”

“There is so much we don’t know about magic and no one we can ask!” cried Shirai.

“What about Friend Saten asks Misaka Imouto.”

Shirai quickly placed a call. “Saten-san?”

“Shhhhhhrrrrraiiiii-san? Hhhhhiiiiiii! Hee, hee, hee!”

“Saten-san?!”

“I’m sedated and locked in a secure room because they are about to opppppppeerrrrratttteeee on Kazari-chan! Oops! The nurse just saw me on the phone! NOOOOO! It’s my friend! I need to talk to…”

*click*

“Saten-san is drugged out of her mind, so that’s no use,” Shirai reported.

“Misaka Imouto knows Friend Lover Index was concerned Church would steal her away while Savior was missing or dead says Misaka Imouto with growing rage against Rogue Priest and Kanzaki.”

“Misaka Angelina urges caution as there is scant evidence of an attack…”

“Nonsense argues Misaka 11420 time is short to stop this and Misaka 11420 has already reached out to Misakas in London to begin operations against Necessarius London base.”

“What can Sisters do here to rescue Friend Lover Index asks Misaka Imouto plaintively.”

“I will help too!” Shirai said firmly. “I think I have an idea…”

Astrid screwed up her courage and knocked on the small building’s door. To her surprise, it was opened right away and she saw Itsuwa’s smiling face. “Come in, Astrid!”

Astrid timidly entered the room and saw that both Kamijou and Itsuwa were fully dressed and packed to go. Astrid felt a little sad to see them leaving.

Kamijou looked at her and smiled kindly, “So, it looks like our wedding is on hold for now, Astrid.”

Astrid blushed and almost fled out the door, except for Itsuwa catching her arm and laughing gently. “Astrid, you are so cute to tease. Come over here and sit with us for a moment.”

Astrid reluctantly let herself be led over to the bed. She sat down on the side of Itsuwa, far from Kamijou. Kamijou looked at her and smiled again. “Itsuwa told me about your talk and your curiosity about our city. I want you to know I spoke with your parents yesterday and formerly invited you and them to come visit me as my guest or guests anytime you would like!”

Astrid felt faint. His guest? Like at his home? With his Harem? Was he making her part of his Harem?

“I-I-I-I-I-I-I don’t know if I-I-I-I-I. Harem? Girls?”

Kamijou and Itsuwa looked at each other.

“Oh, Kamijou, you did it again!” Itsuwa said with a giggle. She took Astrid’s chin in her hand and gently moved Astrid’s face so they were looking at each other.  
“Astrid. Kamijou is just inviting you to visit as a friend, nothing more. Not to join his Harem! He’s not like that, trust me.”

“Oh! I’m so humiliated!” Astrid threw herself face down on the bed.

Itsuwa gestured to Kamijou. He reached out and rubbed Astrid’s back. “Astrid-chan, I am sorry I offended you like that, I did not mean to. I was merely hoping to continue our friendship by inviting you to visit and show you my city.”

Her words muffled by the pillow, “You must think me a silly little girl!”

“Not at all! You are a strong, intelligent, wonderful, and beautiful young woman! We are just dealing with translation problems!”

Astrid turned her head and looked at him. “Really?”

“Touma doesn’t lie,” Itsuwa said.

“And I truly hope you will visit me…us, sooner rather than later,” Kamijou said.

“Definitely,” agreed Itsuwa.

Astrid sat up and gave them each a shy kiss. “I hope I can visit too!” she said, “But we need to go eat so you can get going while the weather is good.”

Breakfast was a bittersweet affair, but promises were made for future visits and the magical communication devices were entrusted to Itsuwa.

Kamijou and Itsuwa were taken outside and introduced to their Reindeer: they were given four, two to ride, two as pack animals for their supplies. They were given a small but sturdy yurt style tent that was guaranteed to stand up to any storm. Itsuwa was given a ‘magic fire’ that would warm the yurt. There were blankets to pile up to use as a bed and covers. Food and water were simple. Basically dried reindeer and dried fish, along with skins of water and an ‘emergency’ skin of Fjallagrasa.  
“I thought we would only have two reindeer,” Kamijou asked, “Won’t we be depriving you?”

“Just release them when you arrive at your destination and they will make their way back to us,” said Rudulfo the Reindeer handler.

After being handed a simple compass, hugs, handshakes, and backslaps were passed around.

“Oh, Itsuwa! We have a surprise for you,” Magnús said.

He handed her the pieces of her precious spear. “Our smiths liked the fact it could be disassembled for travel, but noticed how it weakened the shaft, so the boys reworked the metal with a little special magic and metal from their forges. It will no longer break, they guarantee.”

Itsuwa had a huge smile on her face. “You honor me too greatly!”

“We just want to help the lífvörður.”

With another round of thanks, the two young people set off. They both found out reindeer were…interesting to ride, but it beat walking through the snow and ice.  
Around late afternoon, the weather looked like it was going to turn vicious again. Itsuwa thought they might have made close to thirty kilometers. The land they were on was flat and had no shelter. The two of them dismounted and stretched, then quickly worked together to set up the yurt. All their supplies were put in side and the reindeer were picketed securely nearby.

Kamijou set up a toilet area nearby, while Itsuwa finished setting up the yurt and trying to make something to eat. Kamijou came inside and secured the flaps to the entrance tightly as the wind was picking up. Itsuwa made a lovely soup with the water and dried fish which warmed them both thoroughly. They had no dishes so they took turns sipping from the cooking vessel.

The winds were howling, but the yurt was comfy due to the magic fire provided by their former hosts. Kamijou looked at Itsuwa. “I don’t want to presume,” he said shyly.

“I feel the same,” Itsuwa said as she removed her clothes and slid into the bed.

“Did you ever think you would make love in a yurt during a blizzard?” Kamijou asked as he slid into Itsuwa’s arms.

“I never thought I would be with you ever,” she replied.

A while later they were comfortably tangled together, just holding each other. No words, just holding and caressing. “Did you hear something, Itsuwa?”

“Actually yes, someone is out there in the storm. That can’t be good.”

Itsuwa and Kamijou climbed out of bed; Itsuwa threw on a long nightshirt while Kamijou just pulled on his pants. 

“Whoever or whatever it is, is at the flap,” whispered Kamijou. 

Itsuwa readied her spear as Kamijou untied the flaps and opened the entrance. Astrid fell into the yurt, barely conscious, and half frozen.

Kamijou grabbed her and pulled her in, handing her to Itsuwa, while he quickly retied the flaps shut. When he turned around, Itsuwa was stripping the clothes off of the girl!

“Itsuwa!” Kamijou cried covering his eyes. 

“No time, Touma. We have to get these cold, wet clothes off of her. Get one of yours or my shirts and bring it here!”

Kamijou went over and got one of Itsuwa’s shirts and then walked backwards to Itsuwa so he wouldn’t see Astrid’s body. 

“OK, it’s safe to look now, Touma. Let’s get her into our bed and sandwich her. We need to warm her up with our body heat.”

“You want me to hold her like I do you?!”

“Baka! We’re saving her life!”

Itsuwa climbed into the bed. Kamijou then lifted the ice-cold body of Astrid into the bed next to Itsuwa. Itsuwa took the girl into her arms, rolling her so that Astrid was facing her and the two of them were ling side by side. Kamijou then gingerly climbed in under the covers and moved close to the girls back.

“Touma! Stop being a Baka! Sandwich!”

Sweat drop! Kamijou did as he was ordered and hoped there were no giants around. Astrid was now sandwiched tightly between the two of them. Astrid was so cold; she wasn’t even shivering. Kamijou put his arm over the top of Astrid so that his hand was on Itsuwa’s shoulder.

Jane finally came out of the bathroom, wearing the long t-shirt and looking shy and scared. The other three looked at her with support in their eyes. 

“How are you feeling?” Index asked softly.

“Dirty. Stupid. I hurt.”

“First response: lie down on the bed for a healing spell. It will clear up all your physical wounds.”

“Misaka Broken asks if you will need energy from Misaka Broken to fuel the spell.”

“No, Misaka Broken, you’ve done enough,” answered Index.

“Misaka Broken will take a shower to cleanse battle smells Misaka Broken says realizing the stench.”

Jane watched as Misaka Broken walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

“Index-sama,” Jane said shyly, “What is that huge scar on Broken’s thigh?”

Index looked at Jane and said flatly, “That is where the Doctor reattached her leg after a “Real Human” ripped it off of her body with his bare hands while trying to kill her as part of the experiment on the “thing” that rescued you tonight. Of course he had brutally beaten he first, causing massive internal injuries. He ripped the leg off because he wanted to see if he could, like a cruel boy pulling legs off of flies, because she was a “Non-human”.

Jane turned green. Very green. “He ripped her leg off? With his bare hands?”

Index nodded.

Tears leaked from Jane’s eyes.

Sasha looked at Jane. “First request: please lie down before *”it”* finishes *”its”* shower so that we can heal you.”

The tears flowed faster from Jane’s eyes as her hurtful words were flung back in her face. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes as Sasha began her spell with Index supporting. At first Jane wasn’t paying much attention to the spell until she realized which spell Sasha was doing.

It was the healing prayer for Sinners: asking for healing for those whose souls are stained, but redeemable. The fact that Index sang the counterpoint, hurt even more. The tears flowed faster.

Stiyl’s eyes popped open; someone was working a significant spell close by! He grabbed a ruin card and bit it hard. Instantly all effects of the bottle vodka went away and so did his incipient hangover. He checked the girls’ room. The two girls were asleep, so he closed the door again, then flung it open. *TWO*, not *THREE*?

He closed the door again and started cursing in Aramaic. Grabbing a deck of ruin cards, he stepped into the hallway. He instantly knew the spell was coming from Misaka Broken’s room and it was a healing spell.

Damnit, what had Jane done and who was hurt?! Stiyl knew better than to interrupt a spell working like this, so he stepped outside to smoke for a moment and await further developments.

Misaka Broken came out of the bathroom as the spell completed. She walked over to the bed and pulled Jane’s shirt up.

Jane batted at Misaka Broken’s hands weakly. 

“Misaka Broken’s expert medical opinion is that the spell was effective as there are no scars left on…Jane’s body which should render her attractive to a potential mate in Misaka Broken’s less than expert opinion.”

“Are you going to tell Teacher?” Jane whispered.

“Negative replies Misaka Broken as that is your job points out Misaka Broken.”

A ping came in Broken’s ear and she looked at the watch to see Stiyl coming.

“Do you wish to return to your room asks Misaka Broken knowing that Rogue Priest will be arriving in fifteen seconds.”

“NO!” Jane whisper shouted. “I want to stay with you, I feel safer,”

A knock came at the door. Misaka Broken answered it, pistol barrel first.

“Rogue Priest your student will remain with us tonight, you may return to your room intones Misaka Broken as the door is closed in your face.”

Misaka Broken watched on the camera as Stiyl stood there in shock for a moment, then went back to his room. She then turned to the room.

“Misaka Broken will sleep in the chair while the humans sleep on the bed says Misaka Broken.”

Index gasped loudly, then glared at Jane, who cringed in fear.

“Hmph.” 

Jane, Sasha, and Index got into the bed, while Misaka Broken made herself a bed in the chair.

Broken put out the lights and everyone drifted off to sleep again. 

About ninety minutes later Broken’s phone rang.

“Misaka Broken answers.”

“Thank the gods,” Chief Yomikawa’s voice came through the phone. “Your Sisters have gone mad. Index and Sasha disappeared and the Sisters think Stiyl kidnapped them to take back to England because he disappeared too! Misakas 10032 and 11420 have rigged themselves with explosives and Deadman switches and taken Kanzaki hostage! They swear they will blow themselves and her up if Index is not returned in the next two hours!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruh Roh!
> 
> Sisters are HARDCORE! They are holding Kanzaki hostage?
> 
> How is the building still standing?
> 
> End Note: (1) Shakespeare: Merchant of Venice 
> 
> Well, I edited this at 0300, so let me know about my continuity errors as I am going to sleep now! LOL  
> Hope you enjoyed it and thanks as always for reading, kudos and writing in!


	65. Gurl Power!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, quick chapter, because I was productive this weekend. 
> 
> This will answer the question of how did they ambush Kanzaki?
> 
> Not my anime or characters, but it's my fanfiction. MINE ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHA. Oh, sorry. Got a little manic there. LOL

“So, we just need to get Kanzaki someplace where we can confront her about Stiyl and Index,” Shirai said. “Then we will put the plan into action.”

“Savior’s office is the most logical location where the Kidnapper would be least suspicious offers Misaka Angelina.”

“Could we say we had a message for her from Index that we needed to give her?”

“Since Kidnapper has Index under Kidnapper’s control this would not work states Misaka 11420.”

Silence while everyone brainstormed.

“What if I said I had a dream where Kamijou was trying to tell me something and he kept telling me to go see her?” Shirai said.

“Misaka Imouto thinks this is a viable plan.”

“Misaka 11420 agrees as it uses a mystical lure to intrigue the Kidnapper.”

“I will text her and ask to meet at Kamijou’s office about a disturbing dream I had. Since you all are filling in for Misaka Broken, it won’t be unusual for you to be with me. The rest of the plan is the same.”

“Friend Lover Shirai, is teleporting not dangerous for you asks Misaka Imouto with concern.”

“So is Index being taken away to England by that awful Church! I’ll do anything to save her for Kamijou to save both their smiles!”

“Plan Index is activated Misaka Angelina notifies the Network.”

It was the middle of the night in London when the twenty Sisters got the word. Masters of Urban Combat and able to communicate without words or radios, they moved into their assigned positions and awaited the Go Code.

Kanzaki got an unexpected text message.

[“Kanzaki-sama, I am sorry to bother you, but could we meet at Kamijou’s office, please? This is Shirai Kuroko. I had a disturbing dream that might be a sending and I need to speak with you about it.”]

[“Shirai-san, I would be happy to meet with you. What makes you think it was a sending?”]

[“It’s jumbled, but it was clear that I was to see you to have it make sense, your face was the clearest element.”]

[“I will be there in thirty minutes.”]

[“Thank you.”]

Shirai, in her wheelchair, sticks in the holders, was pushed by Misaka 11420 while Misaka Imouto walked by her side and Misaka Angelina acted as her bodyguard. Susan was expecting her and passed her through to the conference room where Kanzaki was awaiting them.

Susan opened the doors for Shirai and company while Kanzaki stood up. Misaka 11420 let go of the chair and stepped to Shirai’s other side. Shirai touched Misaka Imouto and 11420 at the same time.

< POP >

Both Misakas were handcuffed to Kanzaki and holding weird things in their hands, while Misaka Angelina leveled her Toy Soldier at Kanzaki, who was stunned.

“Before you do something crazy, both Misakas are holding Deadman switches and have enough Semtex, plastique, and other explosives wrapped around their bodies to destroy the entire floor of this building,” Shirai said calmly. “Additionally, the explosives are also monitoring their EEG so any mental attack by, say a Level 5 telepath, will also cause them to detonate.”

“Shirai!” screamed Susan.

“Susan, you should leave now,” Shirai said calmly. “Kanzaki, we want to know: where are Stiyl and Index? What made you think we would let you kidnap her while Kamijou was missing?!”

“Operation London Bridge is Falling Down initiated Misaka Angelina reports. No casualties yet Misaka Angelina reports.”

Susan ran down the hallway, slamming her hand on the first panic button she found.

The first the Amakusans and Agnese faction knew they were under attack was when windows were shattered and multiple Sister Special flashbangs and N grenades detonated in the sleeping rooms. In less than seven minutes, the entire building was subdued, restrained, and under guard in their common room. When they realized it was the Sisters who were their attackers, they were shocked! 

Why would the Sisters attack their HQ? 

Sister Agnese attempted to ask a question and was gagged for her efforts. The Sisters not guarding the residents spread out through the building and were obviously aggressively searching for something. They were not destructive, but they were thorough. They even had a device that was apparently using something like x-rays to look for false walls.

Finally all the Sisters gathered back in the room with their prisoners. “Misaka 19540 apologizes for the assault on your building as Misaka 19540 removes the gag from Sister Agnese’s mouth. Misaka 19540 has one question for the group which is where have you taken Friend Index after her kidnapping by the Rogue Priest from Academy City Misaka 19540 demands to know impatiently while gesturing threateningly with a rifle.”

A collective “WHAT?!” from the entire group of prisoners.

Susan stood in the middle of the hallway waving her arms frantically as Chief Yomikawa and the Fast Response Group came thundering down the hall. 

“STTTOOOOPPPPPP!!” Susan cried. “They have bombs with Deadman switches!”

“WHO?!” shouted Yomikawa.

“It’s Shirai with the Sisters!” cried Susan, “They are accusing Kanzaki and Stiyl of having kidnapped Index and taking her out of the country while Kamijou is gone!”

Yomikawa face palmed. “Oh. My. God.” She raised her face to the sky. “If he did, it will be war!”

“I think it is already,” Susan said fearfully, “Misaka Angelina said they were initiating something called ‘Operation London Bridge is Falling Down’ and isn’t the Church based in London?”

“This is out of control already,” Yomikawa said. “Get Fukiyose and everyone in here fast; let me go down there and see what I can do. Make damned sure they are wearing their armor! And put yours on!”

Yomikawa set aside her shield and handed her pistol off, walking down the hallway with her hands in the air.

“Shirai, Sisters, I swear to you there was and is no plot to kidnap Index and take her back to England,” Kanzaki said calmly. “Whatever you may think of me because of my actions in the past, I would not do that to her or Kamijou.”

“Where is Rogue Priest asks Misaka Imouto. Why did Friend Lover Index abruptly disappear with Friend Sasha from the front of the apartment building with no warning after having argument with Rogue Priest earlier asks Misaka Imouto angrily.”

Kanzaki looked puzzled. “They had an argument?”

“We saw it on the Security footage from here after the meetings ended yesterday. Sasha even threatened him with her crowbar.”

“I did not see Stiyl after the meeting yesterday.”

“So, you admit he has disappeared says Misaka 11420 in triumph.”

“No, I just didn’t see him as I wanted to be by myself and went off to be alone.”

“So Rogue Priest could have initiated the kidnapping without your assistance and fled with Friend Lover Index after having disposed of Friend Sasha says Misaka Imouto in dismay.”

“Misaka Imouto, I respect Stiyl greatly, but he would not have overcome Sasha that easily on his own,” Kanzaki said honestly.

“Hello Church Embassy this is Security Officer Misaka Angelene, is Stiyl there, please Misaka Angelene asks. He is not Misaka Angelene asks. Would you happen to know his location Misaka Angelene inquires,” Misaka Angelene looked up at the group, “He left yesterday afternoon in the company of *three* witches and did not return Misaka Angelene repeats.”

Misaka Angelene hung up the phone and all faces now turned towards Kanzaki.

“So Rogue Priest attacked Sasha with three witches so he could capture Index and eliminate Sasha deduces Misaka 11420 angrily.”

Even Kanzaki looked a little stunned at this revelation. “He…he wouldn’t…it would start the wars again!”

“This is Chief Yomikawa, I’m unarmed, can I come in please?”

“I’ll get it,” said Shirai, getting up on her sticks and going to the door. She opened it and let the Chief in. 

Yomikawa looked around calmly, then said, “Kanzaki-sama are you all right?”

“Yes, thank you. This operation was brilliantly planned and executed; I must admit.”

“Operation London Bridge is Falling Down successfully concluded with no injuries Misaka Angelene reports happily.”

Yomikawa looked at them all and said, “Please tell me you didn’t…”

“Necessarius HQ London is now under Sisters’ control and is being searched reports Misaka Angelene.”

Yomikawa face palmed. 

“We believe Stiyl and three witch accomplices attacked and subdued Index and Sasha in front of their apartment and have or are trying to get them back to England while Kamijou is not able to stop them,” Shirai said.

“Kanzaki?” Yomikawa said.

“This has never been discussed, not even as a worst case scenario,” Kanzaki said firmly.

“Since Rogue Priest and Kidnapper have proven themselves capable of deceit in the past, Sisters no longer trust their word Misaka Imouto states firmly. Therefore Rogue Priest has two hours to return Friend Lover Index and Friend Sasha to us or we will detonate destroying ourselves and Kidnapper.”

Yomikawa blanched. “You wouldn’t!”

“Serious as a heart attack, Chief,” Shirai said. “Look at it from our point of view: he’s missing along with three witch accomplices and Index and Sasha disappear too? Sometimes two plus two does equal four.”

“Let me see what I can find out. I’ll be back soon.”

Yomikawa went back out the door and down the hall. She pulled off her helmet and scratched her head. Susan was waiting for her with Fukiyose and everyone else. 

“We have two hours to find Index and Sasha or they will blow themselves up along with Kanzaki.”

“Are they serious?” asked Fukiyose.

“Sisters don’t lie,” answered the Chief. “It gets worse, the Sisters took over the London HQ of Necessarius and are holding everyone there too.”

Fukiyose collapsed into a chair. “Oh. My. God.”

“Can Last Order use her Kill Switch again?” asked Komoe-sensei.

“NO!” shouted Susan, “They said the bombs are tied to their EEG signals too!”

“Oh shit,” said Yomikawa. “They really covered all the bases.”

“Where could Stiyl have gone that he would have taken three witches? Where would Index and Sasha have gone?” said Shokuhou.

Fukiyose sat up abruptly and grabbed her head with both hands. Everyone stared at her, then Shokuhou looked at Fukiyose hard and cried, “Oh gods, no!”

“What?!” everyone else cried.

Fukiyose said, “I have a migraine, and I am about to share it with all of you. What do you want to wager they all hid themselves on board Misaka Broken’s plane to go help search for Kamijou?”

“He is missing somewhere in Iceland, thousands of kilometers from here, and yet he *STILL* manages to extend his bad luck field back to us!” cried Shokuhou laughing and crying.

“You really think they all had the same bad idea at the same time?” asked Susan incredulously.

“You really have never seen Kamijou’s bad luck field when it is working its hardest Susan, like now,” laughed Fukiyose. “Oh gods, this is the ultimate!”

“All right ladies, let me make a call and see if we can stop a war and save some lives,” the Chief said. 

She pulled out her phone and placed the call. Someone apparently answered.

“Thank the gods,” Chief Yomikawa said. “Your Sisters have gone mad. Index and Sasha disappeared and the Sisters think Stiyl kidnapped them to take back to England because he disappeared too! Misakas 10032 and 11420 have rigged themselves with explosives and Deadman switches and taken Kanzaki hostage! They swear they will blow themselves and her up if Index is not returned in the next two hours!”

“Misaka Broken reports that Friend Index and Friend Sasha are here with Misaka Broken after having hidden themselves aboard the flight to Iceland to join the search for Savior.”

“Thank the gods! What about Stiyl?”

“Rogue Priest also boarded with three Pros…assistants without authorization Misaka Broken reports.” 

“Stay on the line with me Misaka Broken, your Sisters have not only taken Kanzaki hostage, they have also assaulted and taken over the Necessarius HQ in London and are holding the entire staff there hostage as well because they believe Stiyl kidnapped Index and either killed or kidnapped Sasha as well.”

“Misaka Broken will remain on the line and also inform Friend Index and Friend Sasha of the situation. Permission to switch to speaker mode requests Misaka Broken.”

“Permission granted.”

Yomikawa could hear a Sister actually disgruntled for the first time ever! 

“Mission Charlie Foxtrot grumbles Misaka Broken. Mission FUBAR complains Misaka Broken. Shoot them all and let the gods sort them out shouts Misaka Broken.”

“Chief Yomikawa coming back in! I have my mobile in my hand with an active connection to Misaka Broken in Iceland so please do not shoot me or do anything drastic!”

“Misaka Angelene directs the Chief to clearly display the mobile as she enters the room and have the other hand empty states Misaka Angelene clearly.”

The Chief did as she was directed and entered the room. The first thing she noticed was Shirai was distinctly looking unwell.

“Shirai-san, you look bad! Let me call a medic!”

Shirai waved her off. “Not until we find Index,” she wheezed.

“I found them all,” the Chief announced with a smile, “and they are all safe. May I put the phone on speaker and hand it to you, Shirai so you know it’s not a trick?”

Shirai nodded, so the Chief handed her the phone.

“Misaka Broken, are you still there?”

“Yes Chief Yomikawa Misaka Broken is here with Friend Index and Friend Sasha Misaka Broken reports without duress.”

“Code five two three xray papa Charlie lima niner,” rattled off Misaka 11420 so fast it was almost unintelligible.

“Code zulu zulu zulu eight eight delta echo,” came the equally fast reply from Broken.

All the Sisters in the room relaxed.

“Code Yankee Doodle Went to London repeat Yankee Doodle Went to London says Misaka Angelene.”

“What the hell was that?” asked the Chief.

Misaka Angelene removed the magazine from her rifle, pulled back the bolt, ejecting the live round, which she caught in mid-air and pocketed. She then laid the rifle on the ground. Misaka Angelene then prostrated herself on the ground with her hands behind her back and her ankles interlaced. 

Shirai rolled over to the other two Sisters and touched the handcuffs making them teleport to the table, freeing Kanzaki. Shirai then did…something to the bomb vests on the Sisters and then the two Sisters also laid on the ground, hands behind their backs, ankles interlaced.

Shirai looked at the Chief and said, “We surrender.”

Shirai started to try to kneel down as well, but something went wrong. She looked with surprise at the Chief, then fell to the ground and started to shake.

“Call an ambulance Misaka Angelene begs as Friend Shirai is seizing.”

The Chief brought her portable to her lips, “Scene secure! Code Blue Code Blue! I need a bus and the duty medic stat to the conference room!”

Screams were coming from her forgotten cell phone from Index and Sasha.

The Chief put Shirai in the recovery position and prayed the medic would hurry. The Rapid Response team burst through the doors and cuffed everyone else and got them out of the way for the medics who arrived seconds later.

“Left pupil blown; she may have had a cerebral infarc!”

“Steroids now!”

“Chief, can we have a chopper?”

“It’s on its way, one minute to the roof.”

“GO GO GO GO!”

From the phone the Chief heard crying then Sasha said, “First lament: Misaka Mikoto died to save little Kuroko and now Kuroko dies because she was trying to find us!”

“Misaka Imouto confesses to planning and executing this crime and blackmailing Friend Lover Shirai into assisting Misaka Imouto lies to prevent charges for Friend Lover Shirai.”

“Misaka 11420 also confesses that Friend Lover Shirai had nothing to do with this crime and is innocent Misaka 11420 speaks untruthfully hoping Chief Yomikawa will have mercy.”

“Misaka Angelene also states untruthfully that Friend Shirai is innocent and should be set free immediately Chief Yomikawa Misaka Angelene begs piteously.”

Yomikawa was blown away; she had never seen three Sisters so willing to throw away their freedom and lie to protect someone like this.

“Chief?” Kanzaki said quietly, “I am not willing to press charges. As far as I am concerned, nothing happened.”

“What?”

“I think we had a mutual misunderstanding and were able to settle it amicably with no injuries or deaths, God willing. I do not wish to press charges, but I wish to go pray for little Shirai.”

Yomikawa scratched her neck. “If you are sure…”

“I am.”

Yomikawa waved at the other officers, who released the Sisters.

The three Sisters bowed to Kanzaki. 

“Sisters apologize for the mistaken thought that the Church had taken Friend Lover Index states Misaka Imouto.”

“After all the Church has done, it was a reasonable misunderstanding. Nothing to forgive.”

The prisoners in London were watching the Sisters who moved in eerie synchronization and obviously communicating with their thoughts. The Sisters had completed a second search of the building and were still speaking with Sister Agnese about the missing Index. 

Suddenly all the Sisters’ heads popped up simultaneously and swiveled around to look at Sister Agnese. 

In perfect synch every Sister said, “Code Yankee Doodle Went to London” accepted.” They then began cutting the bonds tying the prisoners to their chairs while still covering them with weapons. 

“Misaka 19540 deeply apologizes for the misunderstanding and Sisters will now leave your residence Misaka 19540 states. Friend Index has been found to not have been kidnapped by Rogue Priest, merely travelling with Rogue Priest Misaka 19540 has been informed. Kanzaki has also been released Misaka 19540 informs Sister Agnese. Please accept this check to cover the repairs to the windows and any other damages Sisters may have made in the search Misaka 19540 leaves as an apology.”

The Sisters then made an orderly combat withdrawal from the residence.

“Wot da bloody hell was this?” said someone from the crowd in the room.

Sister Agnese looked around and said, “Someone once told me ‘never anger the Sisters’ and I would say they were so right!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Love to hear from you all!
> 
> Oh no, did evil author do another cliff hanger and do something horrible to Shirai-san again?
> 
> Bad author! No cookie!


	66. Transcending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter with a lot going on.
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, but it is my fanfic.
> 
> Warnings: discussion of rape and torture. Brief abuse and violence.

“Itsuwa, this so not a good idea,” Kamijou whispered as he gingerly spooned Astrid to Itsuwa.

“Neither is letting her die, Touma,” whispered Itsuwa back. “You’re both wearing clothing, I’m facing her ‘NoGo’ zones, as you like to say, stop worrying and just keep her warm. Baka,” Itsuwa said gently. Itsuwa gently stroked his face with her hand.

Kamijou sighed and then just tried to relax as he felt Astrid’s ice-cold body slowly start to warm up. He most have dozed off for a while, because he was startled awake when Astrid started to suddenly, violently shiver! 

“It’s OK, Touma,” Itsuwa said softly, “It’s a good sign. It means her temperature is coming back up and her body is fighting to warm itself up with our help. Another few hours and she might regain consciousness. Then we can try to feed her some warm broth to help warm her some more.”

Kamijou nodded and maintained contact, noting that Astrid was still quite cool to the touch, but no longer felt like ice. The blizzard was still howling like a demented being outside.

“Did she have any frostbite, Itsuwa?” he asked.

“I did not check, Touma,” Itsuwa admitted, “I was more concerned about saving her life.”

“Should we check now, since she has warmed up some?”

The covers rustled while Itsuwa got out to check Astrid’s feet and hands. Kamijou wrapped his arm carefully around Astrid’s upper body to hold her to himself, so she would stay warm and not roll away.

“Touma, right hand away from her body, please,” Itsuwa asked politely. 

Kamijou immediately shot his right hand into the air, far away from the bed and Astrid. He heard Itsuwa mumbling a spell and rubbing Astrid’s feet. Astrid took in a sharp breath and struggled in Kamijou’s grasp for a second then subsided. Then, Itsuwa lifted Kamijou’s legs and placed Astrid’s icy feet between them!

“Itsuwa!” Kamijou hissed, “What death flags are you raising here? If I am discovered by the elves now, my body parts will be thrown into multiple volcanos!”

Itsuwa giggled. “Touma, her feet have not warmed up and she is facing the wrong way to put them between my legs. Unless you would rather have me turn her so she is facing you and you hold her *front* to your body?”

Kamijou’s brief, but event-filled life flashed before his eyes.

“Judging by the look on your face,” Itsuwa giggled some more, “That’s a no.”

“Can I bring my arm down now?” Kamijou asked.

“Oh, sorry! Yes dear.”

Kamijou brought it down, and then, with some hesitation, stroked Astrid’s head and hair. “Why do you think she is here, Itsuwa? Did she run away from home or was she just following us to see if we made it safely?”

Itsuwa thought for a few moments, remembering how truly clueless Kamijou could be, then decided truth is always better. “Touma, I am not sure, but it could be she wanted to come with us for a couple of reasons: to see if we would take her to visit our city; maybe to just see that we make it safely; or…”

“What, Itsuwa?”

“Because she has a little crush?”

“On you?”

“On both of us, I think,” Itsuwa said with a blush. “Your legendary power caused her to walk in us, instead of the other way around.”

Kamijou turned super red. “She saw…”

Itsuwa was also red, “Uh huh.”

“And you have me holding her in this potentially compromising indecent position?!” Kamijou whisper shouted.

“When she starts to wake up, we will have plenty of time to separate you two,” Itsuwa reassured him.

Saten’s eyes popped open, then went grey. “ɷɌȹɖ” she muttered softly. Saten looked around; she was in a restraining jacket, in a padded room. 

“ꙟꓜⴟⴋⴅⴓꓷⱫⱮ” she muttered and the Eye of Horus flew off, returning to her a few minutes later. She knew what she had to do.

“ʓʑʉʆʈɲ” Saten said, while flexing her arms and the jacket fell off of her. She walked to the door, put her hands flat against it and said, “ѢѠџ”.

A key rattled in the lock and a guard, his eyes grey, opened the door and walked in. Saten took the keys from his hands, along with his passes and badges and locked him in the room. She then followed the Eye of Horus at a fast pace.

Dr. Canceller had Shirai on the table in the OR and was reviewing her Brain MRI. The little girl had another bleed, and it was nasty. It was in an area of the brain that many considered inoperable and he was trying to decide whether he would do it or just watch her die. Ianuaria had arrived and was scrubbing in to see if maybe her magic might be able to do something.

Suddenly the doors to the OR banged open and Saten stormed in, her eyes glowing grey. 

“Saten-san, NO!” cried Dr Heaven Canceller as he saw her moving towards Shirai.

“Lassie STOP!” cried Ianuaria, “ӺӶӜӍ!”

Saten just raised her right hand and Ianuaria’s spell…bounced…

A nurse rushed Saten and tried to tackle her, only to bounce off of something like a forcefield and skitter away, shaken, but unharmed.

“O Mo Creach!” Ianuaria whispered, “Saten’s transcended…” Ianuaria whipped out her mobile and sent an urgent text.

Saten’s hands grasped Shirai’s head and a brilliant white light filled the room. The monitors attached to Shirai went crazy, the signals making no sense to the tech monitoring them.

“Doctor, should I declare Code Red?” asked a Nurse frantically.

“No, shhh, it will be ok.”

Saten’s eyes went from grey to blood red, she looked like she was seizing as she stood there, holding Shirai’s head.

“Lassie, let me feed you power,” Ianuaria said gently, slowly extending her hands to Saten. Saten turned her head and nodded, letting Ianuaria touch her. Ianuaria stiffened and threw her head back as she made the connection.

“Baiste Jesus!” Ianuaria cried, arching her back.

Everyone had gathered in the conference room to decompress, the Misaka’s were off with Anti-Skill to dispose of the bomb vests. Kanzaki was still there, assuring everyone she was fine and it was really a misunderstanding, when she got a text message.

So did Chief Yomikawa.

Both women bolted up out of their chairs, almost knocking the chairs over.

“Saten,” they both said at once, bringing the conversations in the room to a halt.

Kanzaki bowed to the Chief. 

“Saten was under sedation and restraint and has somehow escaped her room, locking the guard inside. He has no recollection of how he ended up locked in the room, but his keys and passes are missing,” the Chief said.

“I just received an urgent text from Ianuaria, begging me urgently to come to Shirai’s operating room with as many armed Nuns and Amakusans as I can. Saten has transcended. She is in there now trying to heal Shirai’s brain by herself.”

“What do you mean by ‘transcended’?” asked Komoe-sensei.

“It would be your equivalent of going Level 6,” replied Kanzaki grimly. “The problem is, it’s like sending up a huge magical flare saying, ‘Here I am!’! I will need all the help I can get to dampen her, get her out of Academy City, and to Scotland and safety tonight.”

“Without Uiharu?” asked Shokuhou. 

“Unfortunately, yes.”

Kanzaki had been texting the whole time she was talking. She then looked at the Chief and asked, “Could I presume upon your hospitality and also your lights and siren?”

“Let’s roll.”

“There will be a plane for you!” called out Fukiyose.

The signal was lost after they heard the first Sister confess to blackmailing Shirai into the plot to kidnap Kanzaki. Index was crying hysterically and Sasha was crying as well, Misaka Broken looked…well, like a Sister. Perhaps even less emotional than usual.

“Someone died trying to kidnap Kanzaki? Why are you crying about that?” asked Jane.

Before she could blink, the dirty barrel of the pistol that had just saved her life was inside her mouth, pressed against the back of her throat choking her. Jane’s eye’s crossed as she looked at the gun then into the eyes of Misaka Broken and knew, *knew* in her heart: death had just come for her.

Index instantly stopped crying and flew over to Misaka Broken, putting her little hand on top of the pistol.

“No,” Index said firmly.

Misaka Broken’s hand trembled.

Jane’s eyes closed. If she had anything left in her body, she would have peed herself again.

After a long, long moment Jane felt the pistol barrel slowly being withdrawn from her mouth. She then did the smartest thing she could do: she fainted.

“Misaka Broken will go for a walk.”

“I’m going with you,” Index declared firmly.

“Misaka Broken wishes to be alone.”

“Too bad, I’m still coming with you. Sasha, please stay here, guard that stupid little girl and *don’t* hurt her.”

“First question: can I hurt her just a little for her cruelty to the girl who saved her?”

“NO!”

Sasha looked very disappointed as she put away the plyers.

Misaka Broken put on her full ‘Battle Rattle’, including the rifle, and headed out, with Index following her. Misaka Broken head straight out of town to a deserted area, leaned back her head, and shrieked in agony, startling Index who then ran to Misaka and hugged her tightly.

Misaka was crying hard. “She can’t die, Index! She can’t! Not after surviving all that! It’s not right!”

“Short Hair, maybe it’s not so bad! Dr. Heaven Canceller will fix her! Let it out Short Hair! When we go back, let’s call and see how she is.”

Misaka was crying and hiccupping now.

“Index, I almost shot her. I was this close,” Misaka said. “Her smug face. Her smug attitude. My sweet Kuroko.”

“But you didn’t.”

“Thanks only to you. She owes her life to you.”

“You don’t mean that, Misaka.”

“The only reason she is alive is I forgot the safety was on. When you put your hand on the pistol I was switching it to the ‘Fire’ position.”

“Oh my God,” Index whispered, her face as white as her robes.

Jane regained consciousness by realizing she was: 

1\. Naked again  
2\. In a bathtub  
3\. Being drenched with Ice Cold water

“First observation: stupid girl has finally regained what few wits she has again. Good. Is time for come to Jesus meeting with angry Russian Nun who does not play nice with stupid little girls who cannot learn from their mistakes.”

Jane shivered. 

Not totally from the cold.

Sasha had a hose that was running out the window to an outside faucet, which explained the cold water.

“First explanation: Shirai, the girl whose possible death you were so happy about,” Icy Spray “is the girl that Misaka Broken was nursing back to health before volunteering for this mission.” Icy Spray “Knowing it was a possible suicide mission because she wanted to rescue her Sisters’ Savior.” Icy Spray

“Stop!” Jane cried weakly.

“Second explanation: Shirai is the girl that Misaka,” Icy Spray “the girl the Sisters were cloned from, sacrificed her life for” Icy Spray “in a spell that involved over forty casters, many of whom were injured” Icy Spray “trying to save *that* Shirai’s life.” Icy Spray

“I had no idea,” sobbed Jane, “Please stop…”

Icy Spray

“Second observation: obviously because you are too stupid to think before you speak.” Icy Spray “First you declare Misaka Broken ‘a thing’ ‘a non-human’.” Icy Spray “Then, you declare yourself happy with the possible death of the girl Misaka Broken’s sister sacrificed her life to save!” LONG Icy Spray “After Misaka Broken saved your ungrateful, useless self from torture, rape, and death.”

Sasha threw the hose out the window and closed the window. She grabbed the girl by her face and looked Jane in her eyes. 

“First declaration of intent: if you or your fellow…witches [Sasha’s intonation made it clear what word she was really thinking] insult, denigrate, or fail to follow Misaka Broken’s orders instantly, without argument or question, you will wish that she had shot you tonight. Does Sasha make herself perfectly clear?”

Jane, her eyes huge, nodded vigorously.

“Good. Now, Sasha has no desire to see you again tonight, so I will escort you to your room so you may begin educating your fellow witches on proper behavior. You have five hours as I will hold you responsible for their actions starting at breakfast,” Sasha said menacingly. 

“May I dry off?” asked Jane timidly.

“No. Here is your shirt. We are leaving before the others get back and have to endure more of your stupidity.”

Jane quickly pulled the shirt on before she was virtually dragged across the hall to her room. Sasha did something Jane couldn’t see, but it made her door open. Jane scrambled to get in the room and the door closed behind her. On the wall of her room a large countdown timer started from five hours, minutes, and seconds in blood red numbers… as each number ticked off, it dripped away like blood.

By the time Chief Yomikawa and Kanzaki got to the hospital, the Tactical Squad had deployed and locked the area down. The Chief, with her shield, and Kanzaki, with her sword, ran to the OR suites to see what was happening. A brilliant white light was shining out through the windows of the OR illuminating the hallway.

“Is it safe?” asked Yomikawa.

“Best let me go first,” said Kanzaki.

They moved cautiously up to the window and looked in. 

Saten was floating in mid-air above Shirai, with both hands on Shirai’s head, chanting. Ianuaria, Tatemiya, and two Nuns were unconscious on the floor. The hospital staff were huddled in the corner of the room, watching with big eyes.

“Chief, take my sword, I must go in and see if I can help.”

“What happened to the healer and the Nuns?”

“I believe they volunteered their energy to help heal Shirai again, like the spell that claimed Misaka’s life. They should be all right.”

Kanzaki walked into the OR and softly said, “Saten-sama, can I help?”

What sounded like two voices rolled out of Saten’s mouth, almost as if she were possessed: “Shirai is healed, Kanzaki-sama. I’m repairing her teleport now. Please take the others who helped and let them rest and eat.”

Kanzaki bowed and picked up Ianuaria and carried her out to the hallway where hospital support staff had gathered. They placed her in a wheelchair and whisked her away. Kanzaki more several more trips, moving all the others out of the room, with Tatemiya just wanting a hand up off the floor.

“Kanzaki,” he whispered hoarsely, “we have to ward her, evacuate her to Scotland, now. Tonight.”

“Not without my love,” the eerie voice intoned, as Saten’s light dampened and she lightly landed on her feet. Her eyes were no longer grey, but they weren’t her normal blue ones anymore either. They were now blue mixed with silver and were lit from behind. Saten had a gentle smile on her face.

“We cannot protect you here, Saten-sama,” Kanzaki said, bowing her head in respect, Tatemiya bowed as well.

“Saint, I neither expect nor want you to protect me. But if we leave my love here, undefended, what do you think will happen?” Saten asked softly.

“I will not leave this Century’s greatest healer underdefended, when I have it in my power to protect her with my last breath,” Kanzaki argued.

“Saten, you are precious to this world! You cannot be left undefended here! You must come with us now!” argued Tatemiya.

“Not without my love.” Saten’s face was set in a stubborn look and her eyes were snapping.

“A compromise,” proposed Kanzaki, “Let us go see what Uiharu’s status is and make a decision then.”

“Very well.”

As they started to walk away, a stunned Dr Canceller was helping Shirai sit up from the operating table.

Misaka packed her face in clean snow for a minute to clear her swollen eyes. Index told her she looked like a Sister again, so Misaka changed her eyes back to grey and the two girls went back to the hotel.

Misaka Broken knocked and announced, “Friend Sasha it is Friend Index and Misaka Broken returning.”

“First response: enter and be recognized.”

A rapid combat entry was made with Sasha reposting with a leaping crowbar attack! Both sides recognized each other and aborted their attacks with no injuries. Index peeked in and then entered.

“Where’s Jane?” Index asked worriedly. “Sasha! Did you hurt her?”

“First response: Prosti…Ignorant Bit… Annoying Girl felt chilled so returned to her room to help educate the other Whor… Witches about proper behavior.”

“Misaka Broken would like to resuming sleeping and cuddling in the less than five hours left.”

The three girls had no sooner laid down back in bed then Misaka Broken’s phone rang.

“Misaka Broken angrily requests Friend Sasha’s hammer.”

“Please just answer, maybe it’s good news about Shirai,” said Index sleepily.

“Misaka Broken answers angrily.”

“Misaka Broken complies,” Misaka Broken said, then turned to the other two girls. “It is Friend Kanzaki with urgent news for the speaker phone Misaka Broken apologizes turning on the speaker and waking up everyone.”

“Index-sama, I know I have no right to call you. Sasha I know you hate me for Index’s sake, but I must tell you this. First, the good news: Shirai is completely healed,” Kanzaki said. “Now, the good/bad news: Saten just transcended.”

Index and Sasha gasped.

“Misaka Broken does not understand.”

“Misaka Broken,” Index said, “It’s like going Level 6. But, it makes you a huge magical target.”

“First question: have you evacuated her yet? If not, why not?”

“She refuses to leave Uiharu.”

Triple face palm.

“Misaka Broken thanks you for making an awful night even worse.”

“Why?! What happened?!”

*click*

Misaka Broken disconnected.

Cuddling resumed. 

After a few seconds Misaka Broken spoke one last time: “If Rogue Priest knocks on the door before Breakfast time, Misaka Broken will shoot him through the door.”

“You irresponsible, stupid, willful, ignorant…” Stiyl ran out of steam when he noticed Jane was sobbing uncontrollably in Mallybath’s arms, while Mallybath and Marie were glaring at him.

“Teacher!” Marie shouted at him, “Don’t scream at her! Jane is eleven and she was beaten and tortured by being cut to pieces with knives by those evil knights. They were going to *rape* and murder her. She was saved by Misaka Broken and healed by the two Nuns, even though none of them had any reason to help her after the awful way the three of us treated Misaka Broken.”

Jane wailed and sobbed harder.

“Then, when she overheard about Shirai helping kidnap Kanzaki and saying she was glad hearing about Shirai dying after setting Kanzaki free…”

“SHIRAI DIED??!!” Stiyl shouted, scaring the three Witches. He grabbed Jane and shook her. “ AND YOU TOLD THOSE THREE YOU WERE GLAD SHIRAI DIED?!”

All three of the girls looked terrified, they had never seen their Teacher so furious, not even when their lives had been in danger before.

He dropped Jane on the bed and stepped back, taking a deep breath. He looked down at her.

“How are you still alive?” Stiyl whispered.

“Misaka Broken shoved her pistol inside my mouth,” Jane whispered, “Index stopped her from shooting me.”

“Do you have any idea what Shirai means to those three?” Stiyl said sadly.

“I do now,” Jane answered softly. “I know what a bitch I am too. I have been talking with Mallybath and Marie about everything. We are ready to do this right.”

“You have made everything a thousand times more difficult! Those three had no love for me before and certainly no trust. There will be even less now.”

Stiyl spun on his heel and went back to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Stiyl laid down on his bed and felt a pulsing in his pocket. He pulled out a small item and held it to his ear. “Kanzaki, are you ok?”

“It has been an eventful day. I have much news for you.”

“When are the services for Shirai-san?”

“What are you talking about?”

“She died after releasing you, aren’t they having services?”

“She didn’t die, Saten-sama saved Shirai…after Saten-sama Transcended.”

Stiyl choked. “Saten transcended?!”

“She refuses to leave without Uiharu, who we are trying to see to determine if she can leave with Saten.”

“Have you put security in place?”

“What little we have here. The Agnese forces are back in London already.”

“Oh, God.”

The next morning came too soon and Stiyl came downstairs dressed in his camo, along with the three Witches, who were also dressed in their camo. They went to the designated table and sat, waiting for Misaka Broken, Index, and Sasha.

After ten minutes, Stiyl got worried and went to look out the window. The ATV Crawler and trailer were gone.

Stiyl facepalmed. He went to the front desk. 

“Ah, yes sir, the young lady left an envelope for you. Just a moment. Here it is.” The clerk gave an envelope to Stiyl who took it to the breakfast table. It was addressed to “Rogue Priest and Harlots”

Inside was a piece of paper that simply said: 

“Misaka Broken states your services are not required. Transport has been arranged to return you to the airport and will arrive by Noon Misaka Broken states. Do not follow us Misaka Broken orders.”

“First codicil from Sasha: You hurt Index and Misaka Broken. The only reason you are alive is Misaka Broken forgot to set the safety to Fire. Index stopped her before she could change that. If I had known that, your ‘bath’ would have been different.”

“Teacher?” Jane said tearfully.

“You have made a dangerous enemy with a long memory,” Stiyl said. “Misaka Broken may forgive you, but Sasha will never forget. Or forgive.”

He looked at the three girls. “Eat hearty and then pack only what you can carry easily because we are leaving on foot to chase after them.”

“What?!” the three girls chorused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will away from home this weekend, so most likely no other updates, I'm afraid.
> 
> Thanks for your comments and kudos!


	67. Cover Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Another chapter! Apologies, many things going on. The SAD hit me harder than I thought it would, so all the characters stopped talking to me for a while. 
> 
> I hope this will be worth the wait.
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, still my (C) Fanfiction. ;-)

“ꙟꓜⴟⴋⴅⴓꓷⱫⱮ” Saten intoned and her Eye of Horus left and led Saten, Kanzaki, and Tatemiya down the hallways of the hospital until they got to the recovery room. The handsome blond man was leaning against the wall outside, and he straightened up when he saw them approaching.

“Oh, hey! Buckaroo and New Jersey figured you might show up and left me out here to keep an eye out,” Perfect Tommy smiled as he spoke. He ducked as the Eye of Horus flew past him into the room. The Eye flew back out again and settled on Saten’s left eye.

Perfect Tommy gave a quick knocking signal and the door popped open with Buckaroo looking out into the hallway. 

“Oh, great! You’re here! Come in!”

“How is she?” cried Saten anxiously.

“She is going to be very groggy as she is still recovering from the anesthesia,” Buckaroo said, “Just to forewarn you.”

Uiharu was laying on her side, looking tiny in the big hospital bed. Two IVs were running into her arms and an oxygen cannula was in her nose. She was so still, it was frightening. Saten gasped. 

“Kazari…sweetie…” Saten whispered.

“Saten-san, are you in control?” asked Kanzaki with great concern.

“Yes, I feel no compulsion…yet.”

The Eye of Horus flew off again and was constantly circling around and around Uiharu’s body, darting in and out of it. Saten turned to Buckaroo.

“What did you do? She has very little pain. But I detect no narcotics…”

“It’s a side effect but it may not last long, just to warn you.”

“I am so grateful to you; can you explain what you have done?”

“This is the first time we’ve tried this with a human; these are micro nanobots, combined with embryonic stem cells, that are programed to repair neuro cells. We’ve tried them in everything up to apes and dolphins with success, so I have hope.”

“Dr. Banzai,” Tatemiya said, “We have an emergency and need to ask, how soon can we move Uiharu? We need to evacuate her and Saten-san ASAP, preferably tonight to Scotland.”

“Goodness me, that is very soon. New Jersey?”

“Well, Buckaroo, I wouldn’t recommend it, but if things are dire…”

“Will she follow up treatment?” asked Saten.

“Perfect Tommy, is there anything pressing on my schedule for the next forty-eight?”

Perfect Tommy pulled a dog-eared pad out of his pocket and glanced through it. “You’re clear for seventy-two, Buckaroo. Want me to whistle up some Blue Blazers for extra security?”

Buckaroo pondered for a minute and then looked at Kanzaki and Tatemiya. “I’ll defer to the two of you. Could we use more security?”

Kanzaki and Tatemiya shared a glance. “Any assistance would be appreciated at this time, Dr. Banzai.”

“How great is the danger?”

“We think the enemy will stop at nothing to gain control of Saten-san, including capturing Uiharu-san to use her to control Saten-san. They have already made a couple of attempts,” Kanzaki said.

“Our forces are spread too thin,” Tatemiya said, “We aren’t sure we can defend her.”

“Perfect Tommy,” Buckaroo said, “Let’s use up one of my favors and contact Mochizuki Chiyome and her ‘friends’ and see how many she can spare us.”

“She’s a myth!” exclaimed Saten, “The Urban Legend sites say she is five hundred years old and still running her Ninja girls, but that’s impossible.”

Perfect Tommy and Buckaroo grinned at each other. “Impossible? Like Magic healing?” Buckaroo asked Saten.

“I’m on it, Buckaroo.”

Perfect Tommy started texting.

“Dr. Banzai, how long will it take to see if there are any, um, positive results from your treatment?” Saten asked shyly.

“To be honest with you, Saten-san, we don’t know. Weeks at least; most likely months,” he replied. “However, I or my team, will be making regular checkups, once you are settled in to wherever you are going.”

“Buckaroo!” Perfect Tommy called out in a puzzled voice, “Mochizuki-sama said she’s already on it?”

Buckaroo chuckled, “Of course she is,” he said.

Suddenly, a figure, all in black, with a black hood and face mask appeared behind Buckaroo and wrapped its arms around his waist.

*SHING!*

Kanzaki’s sword was in her hands, as was Tatemiya’s in his. Kanzaki shoved Saten behind her.

“Mochizuki-sama, are you slowing down in your old age?” Buckaroo said in a teasing voice, “It took you more than ten seconds after Tommy’s text to get here!”

Her voice, not old, not young, was pleasant, yet commanding. “I did have to stop and say hello to my old friend Dr. Heaven Canceller on my way in to be polite, after all, Buckaroo.”

“Sheath your swords, Saint and Amakusan. We are both on the same side here,” the Ninja woman said. 

She released Buckaroo and walked over to tiny Uiharu’s bed and looked down. “So this is the Goddess’ daughter,” she said. She looked up at Saten, “Your woman.” A statement, not a question.

Saten just nodded.

“Pity, I would recruit her once she healed. She has…unmatched talents. So fierce…”

The Ninja shook her head. She then addressed the room, “I have five of my finest here already. Don’t bother looking for them, just trust they are here,” Mochizuki stated flatly. “When it is time to depart, you will have five nurses to accompany you on the flight to take care of little Uiharu-sama. Yes, they are fully-trained nurses, as well as…protectors, shall we say.”

Mochizuki walked back to Buckaroo and kissed his cheek through her mask. “Will that suffice, my love?”

“You are too kind, and I am once again in your debt, Mochizuki-sama.”

“As am I and my love, Mochizuki-sama,” said Saten bowing deeply.

“Oh no, Saten-sama. A healer of your stature? It is *I* who am honored to be able to help protect the future,” said Mochizuki, bowing back to Saten.

There was a puff of smoke and she was gone.

There was silence in the room for a few seconds, then Uiharu made a small cry and Saten flew to her bedside and took her little hand and kissed it.

“Kazari-chan? It’s me, Ruiko!”

“Ruuuuu, Ruuuiiiikkko?”

“Baby?”

“No hurt. Spell?”

“No sweetie, it’s Dr. Banzai’s treatment.”

“Sleepy.”

“OK, love, you sleep.”

Saten ran her fingers through Uiharu’s hair while the little girl fell asleep again.

“Saten-sama,” Kanzaki said, “They are readying a plane for us now. I will check the status, but as soon as it is ready we will depart from here to the plane and take off.”

“But I haven’t packed my things! I have no clothes with me!”

“We can pack and ship your things later, Saten-sama,” Tatemiya said, “Your life is worth more than that!”

“Tatemiya, you have to stay here, you are the Ambassador now,” Kanzaki said firmly.

He looked like he was about to argue with her, then his shoulders sank, and he just nodded. “Who will you take?”

“No one from the Embassy, there is no one to spare. Sister Agnese will meet me in Scotland, I will have the ‘Nurses’ and Ianuaria, so I should be fine.”

Saten’s phone pinged. She read the message. “The plane is ready, they loaded Uiharu’s computer gear on it already. Mental Out scanned everyone who worked on the plane. Twice. They also found an Esper who has something called ‘Machine Affinity’ to check the plane as well, so they are sure it is safe. Ianuaria is also there. We can leave as soon as we get there.”

Her phone pinged again. “Wow, a Sister has volunteered to go with us as another guard for Uiharu and I.”

“Perfect Tommy, is our transport ready?”

“We can go now, Buckaroo.”

“OK, let’s get our precious cargo packaged on our way.”

The words were no sooner out of Buckaroo’s mouth than five nurses walked into the room, wheeling a specialized stretcher and transport equipment.

“Teacher! We are going to chase after the ATV on foot?” cried Marie as the four of them commenced walking out of the town with backpacks and nothing else. They were all clad in the Winter Camo that had been given them by Misaka Broken before being left behind.

“Think of it as Penitence,” Stiyl grunted, as he lit yet another cigarette.

“Ewwww, you’re stunting my growth!” complained Jane.

“You almost permanently stunted it last night,” said Mallybath in a low voice, clearly unhappy with the series of events that led to the foot chase.

Jane bit back her response, knowing that Mallybath was right. Everyone was wearing snow goggles they had bought at the little store as the glare was fierce. The crawler’s tracks were easy to spot as it had made its way down the road through town. Stiyl was occasionally consulting his phone and then trudging onwards, silent in his thoughts, his face impassive, giving away nothing.

The three Witches looked at each other. Marie, the eldest, glared at Jane, who shriveled under her look of disdain. The three kept walking, trying to keep up with Stiyl, whose long legs were setting a killer pace. Mallybath, although she was a little angry with Jane, was also horrified for her, after hearing all Jane went through. Mallybath reached out and took Jane’s hand in hers and held it as they trudged on, giving Jane’s hand a little squeeze from time to time to reassure Jane that she was still liked.

After a two-hour forced march, the ATV tracks suddenly veered off the main road and onto a dirt road heading up into the wild lands. The group came to a halt while Stiyl consulted his phone again and sighed.

“I feared as much,” he said. He looked around and sniffed the air. “Smell that?”

All three girls sniffed.

“Somethings in the air,” Jane said.

“A lot of moisture,” Marie agreed.

“A blizzard,” Stiyl said, “And we are sitting ducks without shelter of some kind.”

“What are we going to do?” cried his Greek chorus.

“You are going to put your witchery skills to work,” Stiyl said. “Now, think Girls. What do we need first?”

“Shelter!” said Mallybath.

“Yes,” said Stiyl, “That’s where you come in. You are going to have to stretch your abilities and build us a dome shelter, at least four meters wide, by two meters tall, with a zig-zag tunnel entrance, and the walls need to be at least two hundred centimeters thick. Oh, and you can’t disturb any of those rocks over there, you can only use the materials from our West.”

“But the rocks to the East are loose!” cried Mallybath.

“They belong to the Huldufolk and we dare not disturb them. Do not touch them.”

With Stiyl’s guidance, Mallybath quickly built up their shelter. Marie gathered enough moisture to wet down the outside and harden it, with Jane’s winds to help the solidification process. Mallybath made a vent hole on the leeward side and everyone crawled in through the zig-zag tunnel just before the storm started howling.

Once inside, Stiyl used his Rune magic to generate a magical fire to heat up the shelter and make it comfortable enough for everyone to remove their jackets.

“Teacher,” Marie said quietly, “How will we find them tomorrow? The storm will wipe out their tracks.”

“I placed a tracing sigil on their vehicle, Marie. We will find them.”

“You did?!” Marie gasped.

“I assumed they would try to get rid of me at some point,” Stiyl sighed. “No more questions, put your coats on the ground, face out, as your beds and sleep. I will keep watch.”

True to their word, the girls did so with minimal grumbling, Jane was in Mallybath’s arms.

Stiyl sat near the vent hole and smoked, alone with his thoughts.

Uiharu’s eyes popped open as her stretcher was rolling through the silent halls of the hospital. The thought was still there and she grabbed it, metaphorically speaking, with both hands. 

“Null Zone,” Uiharu groaned, “The Null Zone.”

Instantly all motion stopped and it sounded like many weapons had been drawn around her. Her vision was hazy and out of focus, but Saten’s face appeared, full of concern.

“What did you sense, Kazari? What’s wrong?”

“Oh, how I love you…”

“I love you so too, Kazari. But what ‘Null Zone’ did you sense?”

“Not sense! Search! Match in a Forest Fire!”

“Do any of you know what Kazari is talking about?” Saten asked, confused.

Kanzaki’s face appeared in front of Uiharu’s eyes, “Uiharu-sama, do you mean when Index said ‘Trying to find Itsuwa would be like looking for a lit match in a forest fire’?”

“Yes, because too much magic. Look for the Null Zone instead!”

Kanzaki and Saten just looked at each other. Uiharu was becoming upset and tears of frustration were leaking from her eyes. 

“Null Zone!!” Uiharu shout-whispered, and then she fell asleep again.

“Null Zone,” Saten said, “Null Zone…null means zero…zone means area…”

“Um, null can also mean to cancel out,” said New Jersey, trying to be helpful.

Saten and Kanzaki looked at each other, stupefied. Kanzaki staggered.

“Even sedated, she’s brilliant,” Saten said, her eyes shining.

“We need to contact Index and Misaka Broken immediately!” Kanzaki said, as the group started moving through the hospital at a rapid pace.

“What happened?” Tatemiya asked.

“Fist of the Gods had a vision, I think,” Kanzaki said. “How to find Kamijou in a land choked with magic!”

“’Look for the Null Zone’,” Tatemiya said softly. “And she isn’t even a Mage!”

Tatemiya looked at Saten with frank admiration. “The two of you will be an unstoppable team, God willing. Let’s get you to safety!”

The group actually took Uiharu out through the hospital’s loading bays, where trucks make deliveries, and loaded her into what looked like any one of the thousands of common commercial carrier rapid delivery service trucks on the roads today. 

The inside was something else, looking like the mobile command center from a Science Fiction movie. Uiharu’s stretcher was locked into place and Saten sat next to her, holding her hand. The truck then headed out towards the airport.

Saten pulled out her mobile and placed a call to Index’s mobile. The call went straight to voice mail. Either the phone was off or out of range of a cell tower. 

“Index, this is important! Uiharu said to ‘Search for the Null Zone.’ In other words look for an area of no magic and that is where Kamijou and Itsuwa should be! In a land full of magic, his lack of magic should stick out!”

Next Saten tried Misaka Broken’s phone and got the same issue, so she left the same message.

“Darn it! They must not have service where they are!”

Kanzaki reached out her hand and touched Saten’s shoulder. “I will contact Stiyl through another means, just a moment.”

Kanzaki pulled what looked like a cheap piece of jewelry from her pocket and held it to her ear.

“We are taking her now to the airport and then on to safety. Fist of the Gods woke up briefly and apparently had a vision that we need to give to Index, can you please relay?”

Kanzaki listened briefly, then her face got darker and darker, looking very angry.

“What do you mean the schism is even worse?”

Pause.

“They abandoned you?! Don’t tell me not to get angry, you damned fool! Why did you go in the first place? Never mind, you need to let them know Uiharu-sama said to look for the Null Zone.”

Pause.

“Yes, Fist of the Gods is brilliant. You, on the other hand, are an ass. How are the witches?”

Pause.

“Misaka Broken almost killed Jane?!”

Pause.

“Jane said *WHAT*?!”

Pause.

“Stiyl, your mission is over. Come back. Sasha or Misaka Broken will kill you.” 

“Stiyl? Stiyl?”

Kanzaki pulled the piece of jewelry from her ear and glared at it. She sat there, steaming.

Saten let loose of Uiharu for a moment to take Kanzaki’s hands in hers. Kanzaki’s eyes flew open.

“No, I’m not trying to heal you,” Saten said seriously, “You need a friend. What happened?”

Kanzaki sighed a bitter sigh. “Stiyl took three apprentice Witches, needing training, apparently a *lot* more training, with him and forced himself onto Misaka Broken’s plane and mission. Something bad happened, he didn’t say what, and Jane, the youngest, ended up in the room with Index, Sasha, and Misaka Broken about the time Shirai-san and the Sisters were releasing me.”

Kanzaki took a deep breath. “They were on speaker phone with the room in the Tower and could hear everything going on, so when it sounded like Shirai died…or was dying, Jane said she was happy that my kidnapper had died.”

Saten turned white. “She said that in front of those three?!”

Kanzaki nodded sadly. “Misaka Broken tried to shoot her, but Index stopped Misaka Broken at the very last second before she could fire and talked her out of it,” Kanzaki said softly, “Misaka Broken had the pistol inside Jane’s mouth. It was very close.”

“Oh. My. Gods.”

“The next morning, when they were to meet for breakfast, Index, Sasha, and Misaka Broken were gone and had left a note telling Stiyl to not follow them. Which he promptly ignored.” 

“And Uiharu isn’t there to punch him,” sighed Saten.

“We are being followed,” said one of the Nurses.

To give you an idea of what the ATV looks like, minus the trailer.

Misaka Broken scanned the myriad of screens inside the cab of the ATV and announced, “We will need to set down for the night Misaka Broken announces as a major storm is coming Misaka Broken warns.”

“Where will we stay, Misaka Broken?” Index asked nervously.

“This vehicle is designed for these storms Friend Index as you will see momentarily Misaka Broken reassures Friend Index.”

Misaka Broken maneuvered the vehicle and trailer near to some rocks to provide a windbreak. She studied the screens and nodded to herself, then flipped a switch. The ATV lowered itself towards the ground. Broken then flipped another switch, which made some hydraulic noises and the vehicle wiggled then leveled off, followed by a: 

*THUNK* from underneath.

*WHIRRRRRRRRR* from the roof.

“Vehicle has now been stabilized and the communications mast has been deployed. If Friend Sasha and Friend Index would please come outside and help Misaka Broken with final anchoring Misaka Broken requests.”

Sasha’s hammer made short work of driving the pitons into the ground for the tie-downs for the trailer. Misaka Broken pulled what she thought they might need from the trailer and put it into the ATV. She used the Jerry cans to top off the tanks. 

She also took a shovel and made a latrine nearby with a small tent-like structure over it that Broken and Sasha tried to make windproof.

“Misaka Broken has now started the generator and disengaged the engine for the evening Misaka Broken reports. Heat will be provided by CNG hot water circulated through the floor and sharing communal body heat Misaka Broken states with some happiness.”

“Can we check our phones for messages? Maybe they found Touma?” Index asked hopefully.

“Make connections here demonstrates Misaka Broken.”

Index and Misaka Broken’s phones both had the same voice mail, which they played for Sasha:

“Index, this is important! Uiharu said to ‘Search for the Null Zone.’ In other words look for an area of no magic and that is where Kamijou and Itsuwa should be! In a land full of magic, his lack of magic should stick out!”

“First declaration of admiration: Uiharu is brilliant!”

“Misaka Broken asks if you can search with magic using the flying drone or is it incompatible wonders Misaka Broken.”

“We can try after the storm, Misaka Broken,” Index answered. “Maybe Sasha can think of a searching spell we can attach to the drone?”

Misaka went back to the controls and flipped another switch and there were a couple of more clunks from outside.

“Misaka Broken has deployed guard drones to provide protection during the storm Misaka Broken announces. Misaka Broken now distributes MREs to nutritionally balanced though non-tasty sustenance to the group Misaka Broken states with a small grimace.”

“Is there tea?” Index asked hopefully.

“Misaka Broken replies in the affirmative as a small stove and tea pot were provided as part of the ATV Misaka Broken states happily while preparing a pot of tea.”

A fold-down table was set, the MREs were reheated and placed before each girl, and the tea was set and poured. Index sniffed her MRE delicately, a frown crossing her face. She folded her hands, as did Sasha, then belatedly Misaka Broken. 

“Dear Lord, we thank you for this bounty and we humbly beseech you to aid us in our quest to find our missing friends. Please watch over and protect Touma and Itsuwa for us until they are once again wit us in safety. Amen.”

“Amen.” From Sasha and Misaka Broken

A small flask appeared in Sasha’s hand and was liberally applied to each tea cup while Index and Misaka Broken stared.

“First explanation: is Brandy, of course. Medically necessary to stave off chills, promote digestion, and aid with sleep tonight.”

Sasha looked at her MRE in a disturbed manner. “May also make alleged stroganoff taste palatable.”

The less said about the MREs the better, but by the time dinner and the flask were over, the girls were feeling fine.

Misaka Broken waved the package in her hand and leaned towards Index. “Misaka Broken will trade her package of…” Misaka Broken squinted at the wrapper. “’Oreos, four each, crème-filled chocolate cracker cookies’ for Friend Index’s ‘Two Hundred Grams Desiccated Peaches’ and a future candy to be found in the next MRE offers Misaka Broken as a deal.”

Index squinted at Broken blearily, “But what if it’s a chocolate bar and not a hard candy! That would be unfair!”

Misaka Broken thought for a moment. “Misaka Broken does not wish to cheat Friend Index thus amends the origanable…orange…original offer that if it is a chocolate bar, then only half is forfeit to Misaka Broken the other half remains with Friend Index to enjoy offer Misaka Broken as an equitable offer.”

“Deal!”

The exchange was made and Index gave Broken a hug and peck on the cheek as both girls enjoyed their treats.

“First question Misaka Broken: why would you give up the superior cookies for the inferior peaches as Oreos are renowned around the world as the perfect snack or desert?”

Misaka Broken popped a piece of the dehydrated peach in her mouth and her mouth puckered. It took a moment before she could respond.

“Friend Sasha desiccated peaches are difficult to find and are interesting to consume as the piece rapidly removes all moisture from the mouth yet leaves an intense peach flavor behind giving Misaka Broken a sensation experience unlike any other Misaka Broken responds candidly.”

Sasha held up her package of the peaches and stared at it suspiciously. “Follow-up question: so it is more the experience than the flavor or the combination of both?”

“Misaka Broken finds the first the experience then the flavor to be the attraction Friend Sasha but both are important responds Misaka Broken. Please try a piece offers Misaka Broken wishing to share her experience with Friend Sasha.”

Sasha took a small piece and put it in her mouth. It was a very intense sensation. Sasha blushed. “First declaration: that…that should be a sin. Sasha will be keeping hers for later examination. Thank you Misaka Broken.”

Misaka Broken got up and put away all the trash while Index and Sasha washed up the tea things and silverware. The table was folded away and Misaka Broken made some adjustments to the seats and now there as a small bed covering the back of the ATV. The wind was starting to pick up the girls noticed.

“Misaka Broken suggests Friend Index and Friend Sasha using the latrine quickly before the storm hits and it is too windy while Misaka Broken finishes making beds for group.”

Index and Sasha bundled up and went outside while Broken continued with her work and checked the computer screens. Once the other two returned, Broken took her rifle and went to the latrine as well, then returned, locking up after she got back inside.

She was met with two angry Nuns. 

“Why is there a big bed made back here that looks comfortable, and then the pilot’s chair is made up like an uncomfortable bed?” asked Index in an aggrieved tone while pointing at the offending areas.

“Misaka Broken did not wish to crowd Friend Index or Friend Sasha and is perfectly comfortable in the pilot’s chair lies Misaka Broken.”

“If you do not join us in the bed tonight, I will bite your head like I do Touma’s,” Index said in a peeved tone of voice.

“First declaration of agreement: and I will sing tragic Russian Love Songs all day tomorrow while we travel. First warning: I am terrible singer.”

All three quickly changed into their sleeping clothes and slid into the bed, making an Index sandwich again. Misaka Broken had dimmed all the computer screens and cabin lights, so they could see the snowstorm through the front window of the ATV.

“Do you think we will ever find Touma?” Index asked sadly.

“First radical statement: Sasha remembers something else Uiharu said, about how Kamijou’s bad luck is someone else’s good luck. Also how the Saint said that Kamijou would always be there to save you, Index. What if we put you in a little danger and see if he just shows up to the rescue?”

“Misaka Broken is firmly against this idea Friend Sasha.”

Index giggled a little. “Maybe as a last resort, Sasha.”

The wind picked up and the blizzard hit, rocking the vehicle slightly. 

“First question: how is our security, should we not keep watch?”

“Misaka Broken responds that Huey, Dewey, and Louie will keep watch overnight Misaka Broken states comfortingly.”

“Huey, Dewey, and Louie?” asked Index.

“Autonomous combat droids to monitor the perimeter responds Misaka Broken.”

Silence fell as the three girls succumbed to sleep.

Where was she? She was having an interesting dream, but she couldn’t remember it except it was…embarrassing…

She was being held tightly by someone…more than someone… She was nice and warm, but she had been freezing to death. She definitely remembered that.  
Where had she been?

Oh, she was outside the tent…listening… and had run away when she heard *those sounds*. When the storm hit, she had been petting her reindeer and trying to calm her rapid heartbeat. What had happened? Had she made her way back to the tent?

She touched herself slightly. She was not wearing her clothes! She was wearing the humans’ clothes! Someone had taken off all her clothes! 

Astrid almost screamed, but choked it back. She cracked her eyelids, so if anyone was watching they would not know she had awakened. The first thing Astrid saw was that her face was resting on Itsuwa’s chest; and Itsuwa had her arm around Astrid, holding her tightly. Itsuwa’s face was relaxed in sleep.

If Astrid was being held front to front, with her head on Itsuwa’s chest, who was behind her, holding her, with their hand on her head, the other arm over her shoulder going to Itsuwa’s shoulder? Astrid turned her head slightly to see who was behind her.

*SHRIEK!*

The scream woke Stiyl and the other two Witches from their sleep. Jane was locked in an apparent nightmare: “Stop! Don’t touch me there! It burns! Please, stop!” Jane cried piteously.

Mallybath and Marie immediately took Jane in their arms and started trying to sooth her and wake her from her nightmares. Jane’s eyes flew open and she was panting like she had run ten miles or more. She looked at the other girls and buried her face in Marie’s chest.

“I could feel him cutting me again,” Jane whimpered. “It burns like fire…”

Mallybath pulled up Jane’s shirt a little and looked. “But they healed you!”.

“Some wounds are not visible,” Stiyl said softly.

The three girls huddled together, holding each other. Stiyl crouched down to his knees, went over, and gathered all three of them in his long arms. 

“Girls, I am sorry I yelled and cursed at you. I should not have done that. I was frightened for Jane. Yes, I was angry she went out, but more angry at myself for not having protected her,” Stiyl said contritely. 

Stiyl sighed. 

“Girls, I never thought you would be exposed to danger like this. I am very sorry.”

“Shut up, teacher!” Marie snapped. “How will we learn if you keep up away from danger?”

“Yes, you can’t wrap us in cotton batting all the time!” said Mallybath.

“I will…I will be all right, teacher,” Jane said softly, “I won’t let you down again.”

“Teacher, was it true about Misaka Broken’s Sisters? Ten thousand were slaughtered and the Church approved?” Marie asked.

“It’s… complex.”

The three Witches faces fell and looked unhappy, “In other it *is* true,” said Marie with disgust.

“No wonder Index is so angry with you!” said Mallybath.

“That’s why you came, isn’t it, Teacher?” Jane said. “You want to find this Kamijou to win back her faith.”

“It’s more complex than that. But that is part of it.” 

Stiyl sighed.

“I will be honest; the schism is too deep. Index will be lost to the Church. But I owe her and that idiot too great a debt not to try to help find him.”

“Then we will help you,” Marie said with the other two girls nodding in agreement.

“Then let’s try to get some sleep,” Stiyl said, giving the girls a gentle hug.

Everyone went back to their rudimentary beds and tucked themselves in. Stiyl lit another cigarette and leaned back against the wall.

Back onboard Buckaroo’s mobile truck command center…

“We are being followed,” said one of the Nurses.

Instantly pistols appeared in Buckaroo’s and New Jersey’s hands, while Perfect Tommy had reached over his head and a large, full-auto shotgun dropped into his arms. Saten put her hands on Uiharu’s body, Saten’s eyes turned grey, and a shimmery field surrounded Uiharu’s body.

“Where is it?” Buckaroo asked calmly.

“Black Toyota Van, Black Nissan People Mover, Black Nissan GT-R. Leap frogging.”

Another Nurse looked at Buckaroo and asked, “Do you have a floor hatch?”

“Perfect Tommy?”

Tommy handed the shotgun to Buckaroo, knelt down, peeled back part of the carpet and lifted a hatch.

“Yui? Den?” The Nurse commanded.

The two women were dressed in black like Ninja, with the one lowering herself onto what looked like a skateboard under the truck, while the other held on to a cable tether attached to harness. Suddenly the sounds of many car horns blowing and several car crashes were heard behind the truck while the one Ninja started reeling in the cable by hand, pulling the skateboard Ninja back on board.

Once the Ninja was back onboard, she smiled thinly. “EMP Limpets one hundred percent successful.”

Perfect Tommy secured the hatch and took his shotgun back from Buckaroo. 

“What’s our ETA?” Buckaroo called up to the driver.

“Another ten, Buckaroo,” was the reply.

“Expedite,” Buckaroo said.

Everyone felt the truck accelerate.

The Nurse touched her ear. “Helicopter inbound.”

“Friendly?”

The Nurse just looked at Perfect Tommy.

“VAMPIRE! VAMPIRE! VAMPIRE!” a man at a console called out. “Missile inbound!”

“Chaff! R2-D2!” ordered Perfect Tommy.

*Pop* *Pop* *Pop*

*VREEEEEEEEEE!*

*BBBRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPP*

*Boom*

“Missile destroyed.”

“Choppers banking around for another run.”

“Microstingers.”

“Autolaunch enabled. R2-D2 still enabled. Launch Predator?”

“Standby on Predator.”

*WHOOSH*

“Microstinger away.”

Pause.

“Miss, but the chopper had to abort their attack run.”

“Four motorcycles approaching from the rear,” the Nurse announced.

*SPANGSPANGSPANGSPANGSPANGSPANG*

Bullet holes appeared in the back doors of the truck causing everyone to fall to the floor.

“Anyone hit?” asked New Jersey.

Perfect Tommy was up and at a firing port in the back doors of the truck.

*BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM*

That autoshotgun was loud!

“I got three of ‘em,” Perfect Tommy announced.

“No, Saten-sama, it’s just a scratch,” Tatemiya protested as Saten grabbed him with her eyes going grey. His shirt was soaking with blood.

Saten’s shirt abruptly soaked with blood and her knees wobbled for a moment, then she straightened back up and released Tatemiya. 

“Saten-sama, you should have saved your energy,” Tatemiya scolded her. 

“What if we need your fighting prowess?” she replied.

“VAMPIRE! VAMPIRE! VAMPIRE!” a man at a console called out. “Another missile inbound!”

“Chaff!”

*Pop* *Pop* *Pop*

*VREEEEEEEEEE!*

*BBBRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPP*

*Boom*

“Missile destroyed.”

“Launch Predator.”

“Predator away.”

*WHOOSH*

“Microstinger away.”

“Predator has a solution.”

*KABOOM*

“Helicopter destroyed.”

A few minutes later the truck arrived at the airport and was waved through to the private area where the plane was waiting for them.

“Will we able to move Uiharu with that…force field thing over her?” asked Perfect Tommy.

“Yes, I’ll retract it so it’s just covering her body now,” Saten said, as she pulled the force field into a smaller shape around Uiharu.

“OK, listen up everyone,” Buckaroo said, “We will open the backdoors and then just hustle aboard the plane. We will get Uiharu-san there with the Nurses help.  
Clear?”

“Tatemiya and I will ward Saten-sama,” Kanzaki said.

The shriek caused Kamijou to sit bolt upright searching for the danger while Itsuwa jumped up with her spear swinging over her head. They both realized it was Astrid. 

“Shhhh, Astrid, it’s ok, you’re safe!” said Itsuwa

“I’m too young to marry! Did he take all my clothes?” Astrid cried, blushing. “Did he make me part of his Harem while I slept?!”

“This Kamijou is innocent!” Kamijou cried blushing, “Itsuwa! You promised to wake me to prevent this!”

Astrid had wrapped the blanket around herself. She was sniffling. “Where are my clothes?!” Astrid wailed.

“I took them off of you last night when we found you freezing outside,” Itsuwa said calmly. “They were caked with ice and would have melted and made you even more cold. I hung them over near the magic fire to dry them out and dressed you in one of my shirts.”

“Then Kamijou saw me naked and I have to marry him!!!”

“Astrid,” Itsuwa said patiently, “He cried and covered his eyes the minute I told him I had to take your clothes off.”

“Really?”

Itsuwa leaned over and whispered in Astrid’s ear.

“No! I couldn’t!”

Whisper, whisper.

“That’s awful, I’m embarrassed!”

Whisper, whisper, whisper.

“OK,” Astrid said softly. 

Both girls looked up at Kamijou. 

Large sweat drop!

“Oh, Kamijou!” Astrid said softly, as she slowly dropped the blanket, and the upper part of the shirt, starting to expose the skin of her shoulder.

Kamijou screamed in fear, covered his eyes with both hands, and spun around so his back faced the two girls!

“Astrid! Your Mother will lower me slowly into a volcano!”

Giggles and laughter came from the two girls.

“Do you believe me now, Astrid?” asked Itsuwa.

“I’m so sorry, but I woke up and my head was on your… your…” Astrid blushed. “And then I saw Kamijou’s naked chest!” Astrid pulled the blankets over her head. “I should know you are too nice to do something like that!” Astrid cried from under the blankets. “I’m so humiliated!”

Kamijou looked at Itsuwa and they both sat down on either side of the blanket covered Astrid. 

“Astrid-chan,” Kamijou said, “It would be a natural reaction to the situation you found yourself in, especially after what happened the other night. We wanted to be awake before you so this wouldn’t happen, but I guess we were too tired and overslept. I apologize for scaring you.”

“Astrid,” Itsuwa asked, “Why are you here? Were you following us to see if we got back safely? Why didn’t you ask for shelter as soon as the storm started?”

The blankets started shaking. “I ran away to follow you and see if you would take me with you to your city,” Astrid said in a whisper. “I wanted an adventure, to be the first Huldufolk to visit your city. To see the amazing technology…”

“Astrid-chan…” Kamijou said.

“But why didn’t you come in before the storm?” asked Itsuwa.

The blanket lump toppled over. “Because I could *hear* you!”

Itsuwa and Kamijou blushed deeply.

The back doors of the truck opened and two of Buckaroo’s men grabbed Uiharu’s stretcher while the Nurses and Perfect Tommy jumped out to cover them. They ran with the stretcher to the lift and loaded Uiharu onto the lift and it began its agonizingly slow ascent to the plane entrance. Buckaroo and New Jersey, Six-Guns in hand jumped out and split up to cover the way, then signaled Kanzaki who jumped out with Tatemiya and Saten.

As the group started to make their way to the steps of the plane, a loud revving noise was heard and a black motorcycle shot towards them, and the sound of a submachine gun firing was heard! 

Buckaroo and New Jersey opened fire immediately, blazing away. Kanzaki drew her sword and jumped between Saten and the motorcycle, while Tatemiya started dragging Saten to the plane as fast as he could.

*BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM*

Perfect Tommy had opened fire as well from the lift. 

The motorcycle went down in a shower of sparks, and the rider spun limply across the pavement.

“SATEN-SAN!” screamed Tatemiya, as Saten’s body had gone limp in his arms with three bullet holes stitched across her chest…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I still suck.
> 
> In my defense, I think Saten is the only one I haven't done something horrible to yet...
> 
> As always, I look forward to your comments and critiques!
> 
> Bonus visuals for those not up on things I use:
> 
> Chaff: https://images.app.goo.gl/vgDtXyBmMw4u7mf29
> 
> “R2D2”: aka the Phalanx defense system. Obviously Buckaroo’s is a miniaturized version of this... https://youtu.be/6AO6Ed_WkvM


	68. Fight or Flight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a long chapter with lots going on. Some of it will not/may not seem to make sense right away; don't worry there is a madness to my method... Um, did I say that right? LOL
> 
> Still not my anime, nor my characters, except for the ones I created! But it is my fun, action-packed fan fiction!
> 
> There are end notes to clarify things.

Index felt a terrible pain in her chest that woke her up from her sleep. She sat right up, clutching her chest.

“Friend Index what is wrong Misaka Broken asks anxiously.”

“First question: have you been attacked magically?”

“I think something terrible has happened to Saten-san,” Index whispered. “I felt something down the link we used to share from when we were saving Shirai-san.”

Time slowed to a crawl with Tatemiya’s horrified scream.

“No,” was Kanzaki’s shocked whisper.

“Do we call an ambulance?” asked New Jersey.

“Get on board!” shouted Kanzaki. “Give her to me!” Kanzaki shouted to Tatemiya. 

Tatemiya literally tossed Saten’s body to Kanzaki, who, holding Saten in a Princess carry, in turn lept from the ground to the door of the plane and disappeared inside. Everyone else raced up the stairs to get inside, while the stretcher was rapidly loaded, the pilots spun the engines up, and the steps and lift were quickly backed away.

The plane raced down the runway and thundered off into the night.

“Itsuwa, where are our supplies? It’s my turn to try to cook something,” Kamijou said, nodding his head towards the lump under the blanket.

Itsuwa nodded in understanding. “Over by the magic fire, Touma. We have some salt and pepper from the Huldufolk, along with some dried herbs you can try.”

Kamijou went over to look at what they had, while Itsuwa rubbed Astrid’s back through the blankets.

“Astrid-chan, it’s OK, no one is angry with you; we were just really worried that you might die on us you were so cold when we found you,” Itsuwa said softly. “Come out from under there; Kamijou is cooking, so it’s safe.”

Two eyes peeped out from under the blankets and looked around the room. When they saw Kamijou was far away and not paying attention, Astrid’s whole head appeared.

“Itsuwa,” Astrid whispered, “How can I put on my clothes again without Kamijou seeing me?!”

Astrid looked over at her clothes drying by the fire. She turned fire engine red. “He saw my *UNDERWEAR*!” Astrid shout-whispered, “My life is over!”

Itsuwa took Astrid in her arms and hugged her. “Listen Astrid; just as he shrieks and covers his eyes if he thinks he might see a No-Go area, he acts the same if he might see a girl’s underwear in the wash. Watch.”

Itsuwa cleared her throat, “Oh Touma? Be careful because all of Astrid’s clothes are near the fire, including her underwear,” Itsuwa called out.

Kamijou stiffened, covered his eyes and cried, “Where? Now I’m afraid to cook because I might see something and be fed to the volcanoes!” 

Itsuwa and Astrid giggled. 

“Touma, Astrid needs to get dressed, can we trust you to not peek?”

Kamijou’s shoulders winced. “This Kamijou needs to go outside,” he mumbled, pulling on his furs, undoing the flap, and heading out into the storm.

“OK Astrid, I’ll guard the door to be sure while you go change. I won’t peep either.” 

Itsuwa stood in front of the flap and heard rustling noises from behind her as Astrid quickly changed back into her clothes. When the sounds stopped, Itsuwa asked, “Is it OK to let Kamijou back in?”

“Yessss…”

Itsuwa lifted the flap and called out, “All clear, Touma!”

He bolted back inside, teeth chattering. “Brrrrrrr!” Kamijou ran back to the fire and resumed his cooking, while holding his hands occasionally out to warm them. A delicious smell started to fill the yurt, making both girls feel hungry.

“It smells heavenly!” said Itsuwa.

“I’m sorry, we will have to eat communally from the cooking bowl,” Kamijou said.

“But we packed bowls for you,” said Astrid, puzzled. She searched the pack of goods and rapidly found them, all the way at the bottom.

“Oh, bless you, Astrid,” said Kamijou. He took the two bowls and spooned large portions into them for the two girls and served them, while reserving a much smaller portion for himself in the pot; hiding it from Itsuwa just how smaller it was.

Itsuwa was not an idiot, unlike Kamijou, because as soon as she saw her bowl and Astrid’s bowl, a black cloud formed around her and she growled at Kamijou.   
Kamijou ate rapidly to try to coverup what he had done. 

“TOUMA! These portions!”

“Was yours too small, Itsuwa-chan?” Kamijou tried for an innocent look and sweetness.

Itsuwa carefully set her bowl down, then.

*SLAP!*

“Itsuwa!” Astrid cried.

“Touma, what have we discussed about food distribution?”

“It was distributed equitably, Itsuwa-sama,” Kamijou said contritely. 

“My portion was twice yours!”

“I’m still not very hungry,” Kamijou said softly. “You need your strength to defend us, Itsuwa-sama.”

“Oh, Touma,” Itsuwa said sadly.

“Don’t let my sadness spoil things, Itsuwa. Eat your soup while it’s hot. I hope it is good.”

“Touma, it’s amazing.”

Kamijou quickly finished his soup and went to clean up the ‘kitchen’ area, while the two girls finished eating.

“Why is Kamijou so sad, Itsuwa?” Astrid asked softly.

“I don’t have a simple answer for you, Astrid,” Itsuwa responded sadly. “Part of it began when one of his great love’s died saving the life of a friend. Several other young girls were killed or maimed as well and Kamijou feels responsible for every loss.”

“Even if they weren’t his fault?”

“He feels they are, Astrid.” 

Itsuwa sighed deeply as both girls looked at Kamijou working at cleaning up.

“That’s why he apologized for not saving you sooner, Astrid. I’m sure he is feeling guilty about that too.”

“That’s crazy, Itsuwa! He was carrying you and had to have been tired! How can he feel guilty about that?”

“That’s Kamijou.”

The storm had abated, waking Stiyl from his…not really sleep, more dozing. He looked at his three apprentices: they were asleep with Marie in a ball, Mallybath on her back, and Jane in Mallybath’s arms, her head on Mallybath’s stomach. Jane had her thumb in her mouth, like a little girl.

Stiyl snorted to himself. Jane was really a little girl, out to do an impossible job.

Stiyl unpacked a small pot and some collapsible cups. He heated up some bottled water in the pot, using one of his rune cards, then made four coffees in the little collapsible cups. He set the cups out, with Granola bars, like he was setting a table and waited for the smell to wake the sleeping girls.

It did not take long.

Marie’s eyes fluttered open and her noise wiggled, then took a delicate sniff of the air.

“Teacher, I take back the bad things I said about you if that is coffee.”

Stiyl chuckled, “It is.”

Marie fast crawled over to the cups and grabbed one, sniffing deeply, before taking her first sip.

“Oh! So good!” Marie gently shook the other two Witches feet. “Oi! Wake up or I will drink your coffee!”

Without opening her eyes, Mallybath intoned, “Drink my coffee and I’ll bury you so deep in the ground they will need an excavator to find your body.”

Jane’s eyes popped open and she sat up, looking around terrified until she realized where she was. 

“Coffee, Jane?” Stiyl asked kindly.

Jane and Mallybath made their way over and had their coffee and granola. While everyone drank and crunched, Stiyl looked at them and said, “We have a major goal we need to make today, so things will be harsh.”

“What is it, Teacher?” Marie asked.

“We need to make twenty kilometers today to get to a cached ATV that we can, um, borrow, and use to catch up to the others.”

The three Witches looked at each other, “In other words, steal,” Marie said.

“We will be bringing it back.”

The three Witches looked at each other again.

“Enough semantics. We need to make the twenty kilometers today before we hit bad weather again.”

“We won’t let you down,” said Jane softly. She got up and started putting on her gear, getting ready to go. The other girls got up and did the same.

“Should we collapse this, teacher?”

“No, leave it in case someone else might one day need shelter.”

The four travelers got outside, Stiyl consulted his phone, indicated a direction, and they set off.

Tatemiya watched the lights of the plane recede into the night sky, then looked down at his bloody hands and clothes. He fell to his knees, wiping the bloody hands on his shirt, folded his hands in prayer and prayed a short, heartfelt prayer that begged his God to spare Saten’s life. He then took out his phone and began the awful task of notifying people of what had happened… and that he didn’t know if Saten was alive or dead…

A jangling noise broke the quiet of the night. The two Nuns and Misaka Broken had just gotten back to sleep. 

“Misaka Broken swears eternal vengeance on whoever is calling if this is not an emergency Misaka Broken states while answering Friend Index’s phone.”

“Misaka Broken? This is Tatemiya the new Ambassador replacing Stiyl. I am sorry, but can I speak to Index? Actually, just put me on speaker.”

“Misaka Broken complies.”

“Index? Sasha? It’s Tatemiya.”

“First declaration: if you are calling to plead Stiyl’s case, do not waste your breath,” Sasha said angrily.

“No,” Tatemiya said with a hitch in his voice, “We were trying to evacuate Saten-sama and Uiharu-sama to Scotland tonight. Saten-sama has been badly shot. Kanzaki got her aboard the plane with Ianuaria, who I pray will save her life, but as of now, I don’t know if she is still alive.”

“No!” cried Index.

“Боже мой! Сукин сын!!! Ты, блять, издеваешься надо мной? Вы, придурки, не смогли ее защитить?” Sasha was shouting at the top of her lungs at the phone. “Я убью всех до единого!” Sasha screamed. (1)

“Is Friend…is Friend Uiharu safe asks Misaka Broken whose heart is breaking at this devastating news.”

“Saten-sama had put a shield around Uiharu-sama to protect her while she was being moved to the plane,” Tatemiya said softly.

“Of course she did,” Index said quietly. “Will you please let us know the moment you hear more?”

“Of course, Ambassador Index.”

The call disconnected and Index broke down, weeping in the arms of Sasha and Misaka Broken.

The trudge was progressing. The four of them had been at it for over two hours and were making good progress, when Stiyl felt a vibration from a crystal in his pockets. 

“Five-minute break while I get this,” he announced as he pulled the crystal out, and lit a cigarette. “Tatemiya.”

Pause.

The cigarette fell from his lips and Stiyl collapsed to his knees. “No…” he barely breathed the word out. “It can’t be…”

Pause.

“Thank you for letting me know,” he said softly, then pocketed the crystal.

“Teacher?” Marie said with worry in her voice.

The girls looked at each other, concerned, as it was obvious Stiyl was deep in…prayer. After about five minutes, his head came up and he got back up from his knees in the snow.

“Let’s get moving again,” he said in a voice devoid of emotion.

Mallybath took his hand. “Teacher, are you all right? What’s wrong?”

Stiyl stopped and thought for a minute. He then pulled out a pack of small rune cards and selected three. He gestured to the three Witches to come close to him. Once they were next to him, he spoke softly. 

“I have been careless. I should not have come here. Now someone innocent is paying for my hubris,” Stiyl said softly. “I need to treat you three…better. Open your jackets for a minute and lean forward.”

The girls did as he asked. Stiyl quickly reached inside Marie’s jacket and placed the rune card against her skin, above her heart, while mumbling a spell. There was a flash of light and Marie felt something pass through her body.

“Teacher!” Marie cried, slightly embarrassed at his touch.

Stiyl ignored her as he was already doing the same for Mallybath, who stood there stoically while he placed the card, then shivered as she felt the spell activate.

There was a pause while Stiyl looked at Jane, who was shaking almost uncontrollably at the thought of being touched *there* by a *male* after her attack. Stiyl smiled kindly at her. “It is a rune of protection against physical attacks, Jane,” he said kindly. “Only the flat part of the card will touch your skin, but I have to do it to activate the spell.”

Jane swallowed hard, and closed her eyes. “Just do it,” she whispered.

A flash, the warm feeling, and Jane quickly closed up her coat again wrapping her arms around herself. Mallybath and Marie hugged her tightly and murmured words of encouragement to her.

“Let’s be off,” Stiyl said gruffly.

“Teacher, what’s going on?” Marie asked loudly.

“Time enough to talk when we make our twenty kilometers,” Stiyl said as he set off again.

Mallybath is sure she heard him mutter under his breath, “I hope to God she’s still alive.”

The jet continued to fly on into the night, now accompanied by a squad of Japanese Air Self-Defense Force Stealth Fighters; locked and loaded.

Fukiyose, Chief Yomikawa, Komoe-sensei, Shokuhou, and Suzanne were eating breakfast in the conference room, trying to figure their next steps.

“And then there were five,” said Yomikawa softly.

“All right, let us take this simply and make a list and put it in order,” said Fukiyose, “What do we need to do and when?”

“Well, we need to sign those other treaties, preferably in the next twenty-four, just to clear them off our screens,” said Suzanne.

“OK, so that’s priority one. Next?”

Shokuhou sighed, “The Vatican meeting. I need to be briefed on what we want and what we are willing to do or give.”

“Suzanne, did Kamijou leave any notes or a list?” Fukiyose asked politely.

Suzanne looked at the group sadly, “No, he was going to work on it during his…his…flight…”

“Suzanne-chan,” Komoe-sensei said gently in her high-pitched voice, “He’s alive, the Goddess confirmed it. Keep that happy thought in your heart.”

Suzanne nodded, then tried to smile.

There was a knock and then the door opened; Misaka-sama stuck his head in. “Ah, good! I’m just checking in to see how you are doing with everything that is happening. Are there any resources you need?”

Everyone looked at him with gratitude. 

“No Sir, unless you can pull Kamijou-san out of your hat,” replied Fukiyose with a small smile.

Misaka-sama chuckled. “I also wanted to let you know the Americans have brought in a sophisticated thermal imaging aircraft to look for Kamijou and Itsuwa’s heat signatures. Weather permitting, it will start searching tomorrow.”

Hope showed across everyone’s faces.

“I thought that might bring back the smiles to your faces. Keep up your excellent work.” 

And he was gone.

A moment later Suzanne’s mobile rang. 

“Suzanne. Yes? OK, I will put you on speaker.”

Suzanne put her mobile on speaker and laid it on the table so all could hear.

“Go ahead, Ambassador Tatemiya,” Suzanne said.

His voice sounded wring out, almost distraught. “I’m sorry to call you on Suzanne’s mobile, but it is the only number I have.”

“It’s fine, Ambassador,” Fukiyose said. “How can we help you?”

“We…we were transporting Uiharu-sama and Saten-sama to the airport to fly to Scotland when we were repeatedly attacked.”

“WHAT?!”

“We made it to the airport and they were boarding the plane when…when…we were attacked again.”

“Is Uiharu-chan all right?” cried Komoe-sensei.

“She’s fine,” replied Tatemiya, “but Saten-sama was shot three times in the chest! I don’t know if she is alive; Kanzaki grabbed her, took her aboard the plane, and it took off. I have heard nothing since!”

*crunch*

The coffee mug in the Chief’s hand shattered as she crushed it in her grip, ignoring the sharp pieces of ceramic cutting her palm.

“The hope I can offer is that Ianuaria was aboard the plane to help with Uiharu-sama’s care, along with Dr. Banzai and a group of nurses.”

“Are you all right, Tatemiya?” Shokuhou asked gently.

He choke/laughed. “I’m covered with Saten-sama’s blood and have been kneeling here thinking how could I have protected her better. I’m waiting for my car to take me to the Embassy, where I will rally the staff to pray. What was it Kamijou was always saying? I will have to live with my shame.”

He disconnected.

“Breaking news from Brussels Belgium. Here is BBC’s James Hereford at NATO’s Headquarters. James?”

“Thank you Janice. We have just received unconfirmed reports that NATO has gone to Alert Level Scarlet, which means they believe an attack against a member state is expected within minutes. NATO has locked down their headquarters as you can see by the large number of heavily armed troops behind me. No statements have been issued at this time…”

“Let me interrupt you James as we are going to go to our colleague Albert Hostler at Ramstein Air Base in Ramstein Germany. Albert?”

“Janice, can you hear me?”

“Your video quality is poor, but we can hear you.”

“We were at the daily press briefing just now, when armed Air Police had us shut down our cameras, loaded us on busses, and took us the gate and told us to leave the base. If you listen, you can hear the alert sirens sounding on the base and…”

[LOUD ROARING NOISES]

Albert is shouting into his microphone: *”Every fighter plane they have is taking off as fast as they can from the base!”*

Yomikawa’s phone rang. “Hello? Don’t shout, Accelerator. Why is Last Order crying? Last Order told you what? Who told her? How did Worst know?”

Yomikawa looked at everyone else in the room.

“Did you just say Misaka Worst is on the plane with Uiharu and Saten?!”

Yomikawa facepalmed.

Yomikawa’s voice softened. “Accelerator, did Misaka Worst say if…did she tell Last Order…do you know if Saten was still alive?”

“JASDF One from Rough Rider Lead, welcome. “ (2)

“Thank you Rough Rider Lead.”

“We’ll cover your baby while you hit the gas station at your one o’clock high.”

“JASDF copies.”

“Rough Rider Lead on the Guard for Cavalier One.”

“Cavalier One.”

“Total EMCON (3), shut down IFF, all Squawks, RADARS, etc. AWACs will vector.”

“Cavalier One copies. EMCON now.”

“Rough Rider Lead to all Riders: Rules of Engagement Bravo. Fan out.”

“Teacher, can we please take a break?” Marie asked Stiyl softly, “Jane won’t say anything, but she is exhausted. Even five minutes would help.”

Stiyl stopped walking and looked back. He saw Mallybath was actually supporting Jane to help her keep up with the group. He mentally cursed himself for not paying attention to how the three Witches might be faring while he was lost in his thoughts.

“All right girls, ten-minute break. Who would like tea or coffee?”

Jane and Mallybath both just dropped to the ground where they had stopped. “I speak for us all, Teacher, when I say tea would be lovely,” said Mallybath politely.  
Stiyl pulled a pot out of his backpack, and some water, and began making tea, using his fire abilities. He gave everyone two protein energy bars, saying, “Eat both of these. Please. Give me the wrappers as we must be as clean as possible.”

“Why Teacher?” asked Marie.

“We are on the ‘Hidden Folk’, or ‘Elves’, if you will, lands and must treat it with the utmost respect,” Stiyl replied. “Assume you are being watched and judged always while we are here. Disturb nothing. We want to stay in their good graces while we are guests on their lands.”

The three Witches looked around nervously. “Would they attack us?” asked Marie.

“Only if we did something horrifically stupid,” answered Stiyl. “But they have other ways of driving unwanted visitors from their lands. If you respect them and their lands, they can be very kind.”

“Do you think they might have helped your friend, Kamijou?” asked Jane.

“Knowing that idiot, he probably did something rash and helped them while they were trying to get him off their lands.”

Stiyl poured tea for the girls. “Eat! You need your strength. We are a little ahead of schedule, but I do not want to be caught here if there is a storm as we cannot disturb these lands to make a shelter.”

“Why not, Teacher?” asked Mallybath.

“OK, let’s have a quick class while we eat and drink. The Huldufolk are an ancient race that uses one word to describe themselves. However, we would call them elves, gnomes, dwarves, and giants, based on the different body types we would see,” Stiyl explained. “They do not differentiate. Their name translates as “The Hidden People” and they are very secretive and wish no contact with the outside world. Very few people have any sort of contact with them and even less have ever traveled to one of their towns and returned.”

Stiyl looked around, then continued, “Regardless, they are considered to be kind and will sometimes help people in distress. But woe onto those who disrespect their lands. If Kamijou made contact with them, I think it would be a good thing because he is respectful enough to make a good impression and possibly gain their help.”  
Stiyl looked at Mallybath. “Just as you would not want someone to come into your home and build a structure of their own just because they wanted to or said they needed to, so should it be for us on the Huldufolk’s lands.”

Stiyl stood up again. “OK, pick up any litter. Smooth out the ground, and leave no trace we were here. Let us thank our hosts by leaving this place as we found it.”  
As they were cleaning, Marie grabbed Stiyl’s sleeve. “Teacher look! Foxes!”

As the group turned to look, they saw a pure white fox looking at them curiously from a short distance away.

“There were two of them, a moment ago, I’m sure of it!” said Marie.

Stiyl turned and bowed to the fox. “Thank you for your hospitality. We are trying to find our lost Friend, Kamijou Touma, and his bodyguard, Itsuwa. We promise to be respectful of your lands as we pass through.”

He turned back to the girls. “I forgot to tell you one other important rule: do not pick up rocks, and especially, do not throw them! You might accidentally hit an invisible Huldufolk, and that would be a disaster.”

“Noted,” said Marie thoughtfully.

“Let’s get moving.”

“Breaking News from Europe. Good evening, I’m Mario Streeter for CNN International. In an action eerily reminiscent of the hours following Nine-Eleven, the European Union has just closed its entire Airspace to all air traffic and ordered all planes to land at the nearest airport immediately or to return to their point of origin. This appears to coincide with the reports of a Code Scarlet from NATO.”

He shuffled some papers on his desk. “We also have reports that the United States has placed it’s forces in Europe on a Code Red status. All leaves are cancelled and troops have been recalled to base.”

Paper shuffling. “What is most interesting is that, with all this activity, the Russian military has not increased its threat levels at all, nor does it appear to be reacting to the higher military activity of the NATO Alliance. When asked for comment, the Kremlin responded with a brusque, ‘No comment’.”

“This just in, Italy has declared a State of Emergency. All residents are to stay in their homes, except for essential services workers, for the next twenty-four hours. Again, Italy has declared a State of Emergency and has ordered all residents to stay in their homes for the next twenty-four hours.”

“Misaka Broken cannot sleep and will prepare the vehicle for travel. Would Friend Index and Friend Sasha prepare coffee and MREs while Misaka Broken readies the vehicle for departure Misaka Broken requests anxiously.”

Index’s green eyes were rimmed with red from crying, but she nodded. Sasha looked at Broken and nodded as well. Misaka Broken slipped out of the bed and quickly got dressed, grabbed her rifle, and went outside.

“Sasha! I wish they would call and tell us something! Anything!”

“First statement of hope: no news is good news.”

“From your mouth to God’s ear,” Index replied. She quickly put on her robes. “Sasha, I’m going out to the bathroom. Misaka Broken can guard me. Can you make the coffee?”

Sasha nodded, so Index went out the door, and started looking for Misaka Broken.

Who she found sobbing inside the trailer; Index clambered up as quickly as she could and hugged Misaka tightly.

“Why, Index? Why?! I thought when I died they would leave my friends alone!”

“Shhhhh, Short Hair. She is a powerful healer and is traveling with Ianuaria, who will surely help to heal Saten-sama.”

Misaka struggled to regain her self-control. “You better go back inside, before Sasha gets suspicious, Index. I’ll be back in a few more minutes.”

“Be strong, Short Hair, I love you.”

“JASDF One from Rough Rider Lead. We are Bingo fuel and handing you off to IDFASF (4) on Frequency Two One Niner dot three five.”

“Shalom JASDF from Malakim One. Please change your bearing to Three Forty and maintain altitude while we check an unidentified bogey.”

“Unidentified aircraft on the Guard, you are in restricted airspace and must turn around immediately or you will be shot down. You have ten seconds to comply.”

“Nesher Two, warning shots.”

[click click]

“Unidentified Aircraft on the Guard, that is your final warning. Turn around immediately.”

“Nesher Flight, weapons free.”

“VAMPIRE VAMPIRE!”

“JASDF please move your big ass bird to course 270. We will intercept the missile.”

“Nesher Four, splash one.”

“All Malakim, chaff and flares NOW NOW NOW.”

“This is WatchTower on the Guard. Missile lost lock and destructed. JASDF One come to heading Zero five.”

“Malakim Five, I have shrapnel damage and am RTB.”

“Remaining Malakim form up on JASDF. Nesher flight fan out. Weapons free, say again, weapons free.”

[click click]

Kamijou quickly threw on the rest of his clothes and then started packing up things to load up the reindeer for the day’s travel. “Astrid? Can you help me so Itsuwa can get dressed?” Kamijou asked politely.

“Oh? Sorry! Yes! Coming!”

Astrid showed Kamijou the proper way to pack up the Reindeer and also how to pack up the yurt. She showed him the quickest and most efficient ways to do everything, for which he was grateful.

“Astrid,” Kamijou said calmly, “Aren’t your parents going to be worried? Should *I* be worried about being thrown into a volcanoes as a warning about stealing beautiful, young elven girls away from their families?”

Astrid blushed prettily, “You really think I’m beautiful?” she asked shyly.

“Of course!”

“I don’t think my parents will come after you, Kamijou. You and Itsuwa impressed them.“ 

“That’s good to know.”

Itsuwa joined them and all three mounted up on their reindeer, with Astrid taking charge of the pack reindeer. 

“Let’s see how far we can get today!” Kamijou said enthusiastically.

“Malakim Flight Lead, this is Shogun Lead from the ‘Johnny Reb’.” (5)

“Shalom Shogun Lead, IFF acknowledged, JASDF One, Shogun Flight are your next escorts.”

“Shogun?”

“Long story JASDF. Sake on me next time in Tokyo. Mobile gas station in twenty clicks at your one o’clock.”

[click click]

“Shogun flight, rules of engagement Alpha Three. Fan out.”

“We have arrived.”

“Euuuuuu!” came the Greek chorus.

“This dirty, falling down building is where we are staying tonight, Teacher?” asked Marie.

“Appearances can be deceiving, ladies,” Stiyl said with a small smile.

He walked up to the building and fiddled with the door lock, getting it to eventually open. He then gestured for the three Witches to enter. Inside was a very clean garage, with lockers running along one wall, a small tool bench, a small kitchenette, and…

“A BATHROOM!!!”

Stampede.

“THERE’S A SHOWER!”

“THERE’S HOT WATER!”

“A TOILET!”

Marie stuck her head out of the bathroom door. “Teacher, please, please, please, can we take a shower?”

“PLEASE?” from the Greek chorus inside the bathroom.

“No more than five minutes each, because we really need to move on.”

The door closed and shower sounds could be heard. Stiyl shook his head and went up to the small ATV the girls had raced past and began going over it to get ready to depart. It was, of course, fully fueled and topped off with fluids. He next searched the buildings stores and kitchen to gather food and water for the travels.

True to their word, fifteen minutes later, on the dot, the three Witches exited the bathroom looking much happier. Stiyl indicated the table near the kitchenette. “I made us a little fry-up of some bobs and bits. I’m going to washup and then we will leave.”

The Witches sat down to what looked like omelets filled with meat, baked beans, and crackers spread with some kind of soft cheese. A large pot of tea was there too. They looked at each other.

“It smells…good,” said Mallybath tentatively.

Jane took a small forkful and put it in her mouth, then a large forkful and started eating with gusto!

“I don’t want to know what he put in this, even if it’s Rudolph! It’s so good!”

The other two tried theirs and soon everyone was eating happily. Stiyl emerged from the bathroom a short time later and announced, “Let’s washup the dishes and be on our way.”

“Tally-ho Shogun flight Lead, This is AirKnight One, standing by at Angels Fifty for handover.” A ‘veddy’ British accent.

“IFF Challenges accepted, AirKnight One. JASDF One, a pleasure doing business with you. Shoguns, RTB.”

“JASDF One and company, slight change of plans. The Frogs have their knickers in a knot and won’t allow overflight, so slight detour. Sorry, chaps. Cowardly bastards. We won’t forget this.”

“Misaka Broken has found a strange piece of paper adhere to the trailer in a hidden location making Misaka Broken very suspicious announces Misaka Broken while showing the paper to Friend Index and Friend Sasha.”

“That’s…that’s one of Stiyl’s rune cards,” said Index.

“First supposition: it is a tracking rune to allow him to follow us from any distance.”

“Misaka Broken now rues the day Friend Index did not allow the Rogue Priest to be shot out of hand Misaka Broken grumbles.”

Index looked uncomfortable and put her hand on Broken’s shoulder. “We should just destroy it.”

“First better idea: allow me to go over the vehicle and trailer to see if there are any others and then I will use them to throw Stiyl and his Whor…Witches off the track.”

“Very well agrees Misaka Broken asking if Friend Sasha requires assistance.” 

Sasha just shook her head ‘No’ and smiled a wicked smile as she went outside and started looking over the vehicles. She returned fifteen minutes later with a huge smile and announces: “First declaration: runes are removed and we can leave. We will have no further issues with the Priest.”

Misaka Broken fired up the engine and the ATV lumbered off.

“All right, Girls. Their ATV is on the move, so we need to try to catch up with them,” Stiyl said. “Please try to organize the things back there so we have some space.”  
He looked at his large Rune card and frowned. 

“Why are they heading East?”

“NHK News Update, this is Watanabe Saito here in Tokyo. Our top story continues to be the grounding of all flights into and out of the European Union and United Kingdom. Still No official word as to the reason for the closing of the airspace. However, we now have word that the British Government has ordered all French Flagged Air carriers, who have planes on the ground in the United Kingdom, must undergo a mandatory safety teardown inspection as there has been a possible terrorist threat against them.”

He flipped pages. “This could involve as many as twenty different airlines, including charters, as well as cargo carriers. The planes inspections take at least four days each, and the British government said it will try to provide enough inspectors to release at least one plane every four days. It is estimated that there are currently one hundred and eighty-four French flagged passenger planes alone in the UK.”

More paper rustling. “This just in, the Japanese government has stated it has also received the same intelligence warnings as the British government and will mandate the same inspections for all French-flagged carriers as well. Japan does not have as many French airplanes on the ground here, but does have the vast majority of the super large planes, which take up to nine days to inspect. Japan says they will begin the inspections sometime in the next ten days.”

In the dark, a group of planes flew on, the skies around them swept by AWACs, satellites, and numerous other means…

“OH! This Kamijou needs a break, especially for…needs…”

They pulled up to a stop and looked around. Nothing to see but ice, rocks and scrub for kilometers. The three of them looked at each other.

“I defer to our local expert. Astrid, how can we, um, relieve ourselves, without insulting your people and also without embarrassing each other?” Kamijou asked with a slight red tinge to his face.

Astrid, also reddish, looked around and said, “You can dig a small hole over there which we can all use then bury, Kamijou. I guess we take turns…”

“Itsuwa, can I use your spear tip for this ignoble endeavor?”

Itsuwa laughed. “Let me do it; I don’t want you cutting off your leg, Kamijou.”

Itsuwa, under Astrid’s directions, made quick work of the digging and soon everyone was back to riding.

“If you don’t mind my advice,” Astrid said shyly, “I think we should ride another three hours, then make camp. That will make for a good day’s journey for us and allow for a good night’s sleep and rest for the reindeer.” 

“Thank you, Astrid!” said Kamijou, “Never hesitate to offer advice, this is your land and you would know best!”

Let’s use the Wayback machine…

The cargo hatch was open and the group could see a group of nurses helping load Uiharu onto the plane. Uiharu’s body was inside a glowing blue field. Ianuaria got up to check on her, when from outside the plane heard the revving of a motorcycle, followed by a submachine gun, pistols, and an autoshotgun firing!

As they turned and moved towards the door, the nurses lifted and carried Uiharu’s stretcher inside and closed the cargo hatch and began securing it for flight, while locking down the stretcher as well.

From outside they heard a man scream, “SATEN-SAN!” followed by another man asking: “Do we call an ambulance?” 

A woman’s voice shouted: “Get on board!” then “Give her to me!” 

Kanzaki, who, holding a lifeless looking Saten in a Princess carry, lept through the door of the plane and a nurse quickly dogged it shut. Dr. Banzai shouted “Take off NOW!” and the plane did its best to imitate a fighter plane take off. Kanzaki laid Saten on a conference table and ripped the girl’s top off while Dr. Banzai, Ianuaria and New Jersey gathered around, along with the Nurses.

Saten had a bullet hole in her right shoulder, right chest, and left chest, about where her heart would be and all three wounds were pumping blood.

From the back of the plane cursing could be heard, “Why the fuck did you tell me to stay in the plane? You assholes let her get shot! Just like fucking ‘Savior’ letting Big Sister Die!”

“Not now, Misaka Worst,” snapped Kanzaki.

Saten’s eyes fluttered open briefly, in a weak whisper she said: “Don’t let Kazari watch me die…”

Saten’s eyes rolled back in her head and blood started to come out of her mouth…

Yomikawa looked around the room at the rest of the team as she disconnected the call.

Komoe-sensei was in tears, “Aiho! What did she say?”

“She thought Saten was dead. They are trying to revive her with surgery and magic, but they have no advanced medical gear or drugs, no blood for transfusions, and Saten was shot in the heart.”

A grim silence fell over the room.

“The attacker’s body is being brought in for identification. Let’s see what we can learn from that,” the Chief said softly.

There was a knock at the door. Konori opened the door, “I have a reformed terrorist who wishes to offer her services, if you will allow her.”

Konori opened the door and ushered Shirai and Misaka Angelene into the room, both of whom bowed deeply. Shirai was walking with a simple cane and wearing her Judgement armband.

“I apologize from the bottom of my heart for my actions and will accept any punishment you see fit to administer. I failed in my duties and I know my…my…my Sissy would be deeply ashamed of me for what I did. I am not in the same league as Uiharu-sama as a hacker, but I am pretty good and would like to volunteer to fill in for her until she is back on the ground with Saten-san in Scotland.”

Everyone in the room looked at each other. Fukiyose sighed and spoke up: “We gladly accept your offer to help and please have a seat over there at the room’s computer systems. However, we have some bad news we need to tell you first.”

“Is it Kamijou? You found his body?” Shirai said, her voice trembling.

Shokuhou took Shirai’s hands and looked in her eyes, “Saten has been badly shot. We don’t know if she is alive. I am blocking you from teleporting right now or doing anything rash.”

“You’re lying,” Shirai whimpered, “Stop lying. You’re trying to punish me for what I did. First Uiharu, then Misaka, then Kamijou, *NOW SATEN*?!”

*SHRIEK!*

“Sleep,” Shokuhou commanded softly as she caught Shirai’s little body in her arms. Konori helped Shokuhou carry Shirai to a sofa and lay her down. Misaka Angelene sat down next to Shirai protectively.

“What has happened to Friend Shirai asks Misaka Angelene fearfully.”

“I’m afraid she may be having what some people call a nervous breakdown. It’s just too much too soon after everything that happened to her recently. I do not wish to speak of what…what…Misaka and I went through when we went into Shirai’s mind to bring her back from her coma, but it was horrendous,” Shokuhou said.   
“Shirai-san had one of the most damaged minds and psyche’s I had ever seen..."

Shokuhou shuddered. “I’ll be honest, Misaka did more to repair Shirai’s brain than I did.”

“What now?” asked Komoe-sensei.

“I will work with her directly when we finish here. I can wake her at anytime if we need her.”

“*OIL BE DAMNED IF YUIR DOIIN ON ME, LASSIE!*” shouted Ianuaria. “My Magic Name is Medicus11, “Healing the Unseen Wounds of the World” and Oil wrassel Diabhal hisself to save you!”

“ﻸﻅﺽﺢﺐﷺ﴿ﯵ !!” Ianuaria’s voice thundered. She then stood there panting. “I have bought us two minutes to make a plan. Bullet in right shoulder, who cares; bullet in right chest is in her lung, lung is filling with blood; bullet in left chest is just in her heart. Bullets need oot before I can try healing her. I cannot do both.”

“New Jersey, you and I will have to do meatball surgery and get those two bad ones out, she’ll have horrific scars, but she’ll be alive.”

“Buckaroo, we have no scalpels what will be use?”

Tantos, daggers, stilettos, flip knives, throwing knives, dirks, switchblades, and a kukris appeared on the table.

“All right,” Buckaroo said, “Disinfectant?”

Two Suntory whiskey, three Stolichnaya vodka, and a bottle of rubbing alcohol appeared.

“Needle and thread?”

Seventeen hotel courtesy sewing kits.

“How much time will we have to remove the bullets before she dies and you can’t use your magic?”

“Five minutes.”

Buckaroo and New Jersey looked at each other. “We’re good, but not that good. We would kill her ourselves trying to do that in five minutes.”

“Tempus Fugit,” Kanzaki said.

“That’s a five-person spell!” cried Ianuaria.

“No time, Saten-sama is too important. I will sacrifice.”

Kanzaki laid on a chair and said, “My magic name is Salvare000, "Be the salvation of those who cannot be saved". She then began chanting: “Tempus Fugit, ego enim dabo tibi per annos singulos decem minuta inter momento uno..”

Ianuaria grabbed the two Doctors, “Listen ya lollygagging bastidges, she is sacrificing *one year* o’ her life to boy youse toim to operate! Every thirty seconds here will stretch to ten minutes for Saten and cost Kanzaki one year o’ her lifespan! Get ta woik, damn your eyes!”

One of the nurses was already soaking every last blade in the whiskey, while another had two basins ready with vodka for hand washing. The two doctors ‘scrubbed in’ while another Nurse was scrubbing down Saten’s chest area with more Suntory whiskey.

“Heart first, New Jersey. Tanto!”

“Tanto!” and the knife was slapped into Buckaroo’s hand.

“The only reason for time is so that everything doesn't happen at once,” (6) Buckaroo said as he started to cut into Saten’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes first:
> 
> (1) Really bad Russian cussing and death threats.  
> (2) USN Aircraft Carrier Theodore Roosevelt Airwing, the Rough Riders  
> (3) management of electromagnetic and acoustic emissions. IE Radio Silence  
> (4) Israeli Defense Forces Air and Space Forces  
> (5) USN Aircraft Carrier John Stennis is nicknamed the Johnny Reb and its fighter wing really is called “Shogun”  
> (6) From the movie, ”Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai”
> 
> Well, hope this wasn't too boring or dense for everyone. Please fel free to write in and tell me what you think! I always like to get feedback!
> 
> Thanks to all of you for reading my scribbles, giving kudos and writing in when you can, I appreciate it!


	69. I Was Smiling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too long, not too short, lots going on...
> 
> Not my characters (except the ones I created, not my anime, but it is my fanfiction, copywrite me!
> 
> Warnings: bad language, violence, death
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who writes in or sends kudos, bless you and thank you for the feedback!
> 
> Let's see how much you love me 11 pages from now...

Astrid turned her head around a few times and took some sniffs, then said, “I think we should start making camp for the night Kamijou, Itsuwa. The weather smells like it might be changing.”

The group came to a stop and looked around. There was nothing around them for shelter or a windbreak. “Will we be safe here?” asked Kamijou.

“We will anchor the Yurt securely and be fine, Kamijou,” Astrid reassured him.

Itsuwa got off her reindeer and rubbed her butt. “My…backside is aching,” she said. “I would give anything for a hot bath and a massage.”

“I would offer you a massage,” Kamijou said, “But…” he nodded his head at Astrid who was already blushing.

“I can always go for a walk,” Astrid said shyly.

“Absolutely not!” said Kamijou firmly. “We need to stick together just in case there’s more of those knights around or other bad people.”

“He’s right,” said Itsuwa, “It’s just a joking wish, Astrid, not serious.”

The three of them rapidly assembled the Yurt, picketed the reindeer, and assembled the interior. Which brought them to the next dilemma…

“Where will Astrid sleep?” asked Kamijou with dismay. “I don’t want to wake up inside a volcano’s lava!”

“She can sleep with us again,” argued Itsuwa.

Poor Astrid looked like her head was going to explode.

“No,” Kamijou said, “I will make my own bed with our coats near the magic fire and you two girls will share the bed in safety.”

“That’s not right!” cried Astrid, “You two should sleep together as you are…are…” Her face was so red it could probably be seen from space.

“Astrid, I am used to sleeping in a bathtub, I can sleep on the ground for a few days to protect your modesty and virtue,” Kamijou said with a smile. “Besides, Itsuwa snores,” he added with a grin.

“*I DO NOT!*”

Itsuwa tackled Kamijou to the ground and began tickling him. 

“No! Mercy! Heeheeheehee! This Kamijou is sorry! He takes back the snoring accusation!”

Itsuwa stopped tickling him and Kamijou gave her a little kiss by way of apology for the mean comment. Then they both realized how they looked and that Astrid was there with them. Itsuwa jumped off of Kamijou’s body, blushing, while Kamijou picked himself up off the ground.

Astrid just giggled. “How old are you two again?” Astrid asked and giggled even more, as Kamijou and Itsuwa joined in with the laughter.

“I will make dinner tonight,” Astrid volunteered, going to the kitchen area and pulling out ingredients from the supplies that they had brought with them.

“First report: search spell attached to drone. It will look for a null area of no magic while the drone flies and then send a report to me. Maximum range is approximately ten kilometers. I recommend a one eighty search arc along our direction of travel.”

“Misaka Broken concurs and drone is launching now. Please report any anomalies immediately so that Misaka Broken can override drone and take manual control Misaka Broken requests politely.”

“Why haven’t we heard anything?!” asked Index, wringing her hands.

“Misaka Broken assumes that the plane is traveling under radio silence to avoid tracking Misaka Broken states sharing Friend Index’s anguish.”

“First question: are these screens the radar and drone camera screens?”

“Yes replies Misaka Broken can Friend Sasha monitor ground radar and drone camera screens as well as null zone detector asks Misaka Broken as this will make it easier to vector the ATV.”

“First response is yes.”

“Excellent responds Misaka Broken as the ATV’s speed is increased proportionally.”

“Tuh-tuh-tuh-teacher, this is a ruh-ruh-really needed to go so fuh-fuh-fast?” asked Marie as the girls were bouncing around a bit inside the ATV.

“Yes,” Stiyl said with a grimace. “I want to get with striking distance of them today, in case they actually find the idiot or run into the Knights.”

“Whu-whu-why are we heading East” asked Jane? “Wuh-wuh-wouldn’t he be muh-muh-more likely to the North?”

“I’m just following them,” Stiyl said.

Mallybath was poking around the supplies. 

“What are you looking for?” asked Jane.

“A snack,” answered Mallybath. “Teacher,” Mallybath said, holding up a can, “What are ‘súrsuðum kindaaugum‘?“

“Pickled sheep’s eyeballs,” was the reply.

Jane quickly opened the door to the outside and promptly threw up.

Fukiyose signed her name with a flourish and Suzanne stamped the documents. 

“OK, courier these to the Russians and the Jewish delegations for their signatures and bring back our copies ASAP,” Fukiyose said to the Anti-Skill officer waiting next the door. As soon as he left, she looked around the room and said, “OK, that’s done.”

Shokuhou looked up from where she had been working on Shirai. “I think I can bring her back to consciousness again. She will be fragile, but she can help us with computer searches, if we do not stress her too badly. She understands the situation and I have locked her from teleporting or self-harm.”

Everyone looked at each other. 

Fukiyose said, “I hate this, but we need someone. Do it.”

Shirai’s eyelids fluttered open. She looked at Shokuhou. “This isn’t a bad dream, is it?” Shirai asked.

Shokuhou helped Shirai sit up, “I wish it was, Shirai-chan. I want to wake up as badly as you.”

“How can I help?”

“Can you check and see if the Icelandic S&R have found any trace of Kamijou or Itsuwa? Also, what are the whereabouts of that Cardinal what’shisname?”

“Shinkyō Cardinal Kihara” responded Yomikawa.

“Let me see what I can do,” said Shirai as she sat down at the computer console.

“Misaka Angelene,” Fukiyose said gently, “Are you willing to tell us anything at all about the Pope and where he might be?”

Misaka Angelene looked…uncomfortable…kind of, in that she was squirming slightly. “Misaka Angelene reports he is safe and was uninjured when the Sister Network was incapacitated by Last Order.”

“Can you tell us anything else, please?” asked Fukiyose politely.

Misaka Angelene hesitated then appeared to be conferring with the Network. Then her face changed and went slack. “This is Will of the Entire Misaka Network /return. The Pope was being held hostage by elements within the Catholic Church to prevent him from negotiating with Savior /return. Sisters actually rescued him from captivity in the Vatican /return. That is why the Vatican has not announced his kidnapping /return. Will of the Entire Misaka Network suggests returning the Pope with Archbishop Laura Stewart and Shokuhou-san to perform the negotiations to stop the rogue elements from interfering /return.”

Misaka Angelene’s face returned to normal. “Misaka Angelene found that to be an unpleasant experience.”

“Misaka Angelene,” Shokuhou asked softly, “Will your Sisters consider returning the Pope to negotiate with the Archbishop and myself?”

“Misaka Angelene does not know Misaka Angelene answers truthfully as this may require a group decision Misaka Angelene responds.” 

“The Americans have started their IR/Heat seeking scans beginning at the start of the debris field,” Shirai announced, “But no hits yet.”

Shirai typed rapidly and then paused, then typed some more. “Hmm, Icelandic police found the body of a male, dressed in medieval armor in a sheep cot, with a large spear wound. There was evidence of a struggle there with blood traces from another male and torn clothing from a female found there as well.”

“OK, that could be one of those knights that landed there, how does that tie in?” asked Yomikawa. 

“The wound was made by an equally weird weapon called a Friulian Spear, which I believe is what Itsuwa carries,” Shirai answered.

“So Kamijou and Itsuwa likely found the knight assaulting another female and interrupted it?” asked Yomikawa. “That sounds just like something he would do.”

“But where did the girl and the quote other male unquote go?” asked Konori. “Why did the girl make no police report?”

More typing noises, not early as fast as Uiharu. “Hmmm, an ATV snowcrawler was found a short distance away with evidence it had been used for shelter for a night,” Shirai read from the report. “However, it had quote strange medieval weaponry unquote stored inside, some of which had had the shafts removed.”

“Huh!”

“Remember the Goddess lady said Itsuwa had been injured?” Komoe-sensei said thoughtfully. “Maybe Kamijou needed them for splints or to make a litter to transport Itsuwa-chan…”

Fukiyose nodded, “He would be knowledgeable enough to know how to do that.”

Shirai kept scanning the police and S&R reports. Suddenly her pigtails went up in the air and spun.

“What is it, Shirai?” asked Konori sharply.

Shirai leaned back and was breathing heavily. Then she laughed. “Only Kamijou!” 

“What?!” cried everyone.

“Well,” said Shirai, “They have a dead body in mysterious circumstances, an ATV loaded with weapons, like the sword the knight was carrying and spear that killed him, so, of course, they process it like a crime scene.”

“And?” said Chief Yomikawa.

“They found Kamijou’s and Itsuwa’s DNA traces in the ATV and have issued arrest warrants for the two of them for suspicion of murder.”

Group facepalm.

“Look on the bright side,” Shirai said with a brittle laugh, “We have physical evidence they were both alive as of a few days ago!”

Shirai kept to herself *what* the DNA traces were…

“*RUIKO!!*” came the shriek from the stretcher, followed by banging noises as Uiharu tried frantically to get loose and make her way over to the “operating table”. The little girl was actually rocking the locked down stretcher with her body’s frantic efforts to get free.

All Uiharu could see were people with weird knives cutting away at Saten, blood everywhere! 

“I’ll *kill* you all! Leave my Ruiko alone you bastards!” Uiharu was snarling threats from the stretcher as she struggled to free herself.

Suddenly a face that looked like Misaka-san, but older, came into view. Her hand gently caressed Uiharu’s hair. 

“Uiharu, I’m Misaka Worst. Do you remember me?”

Uiharu nodded warily.

“Then you know I would never let anyone do anything bad to one of Big Sister’s friends, right? They are trying desperately hard to save Saten-san’s life right now with nothing but cheap knives and a prayer. Literally.”

Uiharu started crying. “What happened?”

“Saten-san got shot boarding the plane with you,” Misaka Worst said simply, never one to sugar coat anything.

Uiharu cried harder, “I’m supposed to protect her!”

Misaka Worst stood so that Uiharu could not see what was happening. “Well, she protected you instead. She told us not to let you see her like this, so I am honoring her wishes and blocking your view.”

“Noooooo.”

“Yes. OK, I’ll be honest with you; I suck at the sweetness and light thing, but I will try here. Do you need some water? The bathroom?”

“I need my Ruiko safe and whole!”

“They’re working on it.”

“Have we got pliers or anything we can use to reach between these ribs to pull that bullet out of her heart?”

“Nothing, Buckaroo.”

“We can’t split her sternum with what we have here. Um…”

Buckaroo looked at the table and saw the Kukris. “Whose kukris is this?”

One nurse held up her hand.

“How good are you with it?”

“Gurkha Rifles Kukris Champion, four years.”

“All right, you need to use this to force apart these two ribs enough that I can reach in with my fingers, remove that bullet, and then sew up that hole. Can you do that without slipping?”

“Here I thought you wanted me to do something difficult, Doctor,” the nurse said with a smile. She grabbed the Kukris, inserted it and pushed.

“Time check, please,” said New Jersey.

“Seven minutes ‘real time’, seventy minutes ‘bonus time’, fourteen years of life,” said Perfect Tommy

“Why is she still alive?” asked New Jersey.

“Oi slowed her body dun. Notice she only breathes once a minoot. Oim troin’ me best, boyo.”

“Got it!” *clink* “Needle!!”

“BLEEDER!”

“Shit! We got no cautery.”

“You have me,” Misaka Worst said stepping up. “Show me.”

< zap >

“Phew, thanks!”

“Ianuaria, do we need to close her up for your healing or will your healing do that?” Buckaroo asked.

“Better to let me healin’ do it.”

“We’re done then.”

“Eight point five minutes real time, seventeen years.”

Ianuaria laid hands on Saten’s head and chest and began chanting in words no one could understand. Saten’s wounds and surgical sites started to close.

“Ruiko! Ruiko!” sobbed Uiharu, unable to see what was happening.

“I got no pulse, Buckaroo,” said New Jersey.

“Did she exsanguinate, Ianuaria?” asked Buckaroo. “Can you ‘make’ more blood for her magically?”

“Damnit, I’m a healer, no a bluidy Vampeer!”

“Nurses, any IV Needles so we can transfuse? Any blood packs?”

“Buckaroo-sama, we are all O Negative Universal donors, but there are no IV caths on board.”

“The deuce you say…”

“All this and she’s going to die because you have no goddamned IV needles? For FUCKS SAKE!” screamed Misaka Worst. “ADAPT! IMPROVISE! OVERCOME!”

Worst ripped a seat tray off a seat back then took the metal support struts and ripped them off. Using her magnetic powers she started shaping them into crude, sharpish objects that might be usable to penetrate a large vein. Worst pointed at Perfect Tommy.

“You, pretty boy, back in the galley they got a bunch of hoses connecting the coffee machines to the walls. Go yank that shit out and bring it here. You Nurses, I’m O Negative too, so I’ll be your guinea pig. One of you wanna try sharpening this bitch a little more before you shove it in my arm and hers?”

Worst looked at all the medical people. “Hop to it, assholes! She’s dying, fuckers! You eggheads will have to time the flow rate and try not to take more than a couple of pints, huh?”

One of the nurses came up to Worst, put a tourniquet around her arm, and swabbed it with a little miniature bottle of tequila.

“Fuck that, pour some of that in my mouth!”

The nurse complied, then shoved the homemade IV needle into Worst’s arm. An electrical bolt sheared off of Worst’s forehead and hit a nearby seat, frying the seat’s electronics.

“SONOFAFUCKINGBITCH!”

Worst’s blood started to rapidly flow into Saten’s vein. Worst looked at the sobbing Uiharu and then at Saten’s whiter than white face. She plucked at Buckaroo’s shirt with her free hand. “You can take three pints,” Worst said.

“OK, girls. Keep a sharp watch, we should be right on top of the other crawler.”

Marie had found a set of binoculars and was scanning the horizon through the front window. “Teacher, I see nothing but that huge flock of sheep over there.”

“We are right on top of them!”

Stiyl brought the ATV to a halt and jumped out. He looked around and saw no other crawler’s tracks. He held the card up and walked into the flock of sheep looking at them until he got to one and then cursed, pulling off rune cards. Attached to the rune cards was a note:

“Забери своих проституток домой. Последнее предупреждение.” (1)

He crumpled the note and threw it to the ground.

“Teacher?” asked Mallybath.

“Sasha is smarter than I give her credit for and angrier than I thought.”

“So we are going back?” asked Jane softly.

“No.”

Stiyl lit a cigarette, spun around, and stalked back to the ATV. The girls looked at each other and started to follow him, although Jane quickly grabbed the crumbled note and shoved it in her pocket before running to catch up.

Inside the ATV, Stiyl put it in autonomous drive mode and set it on a course while he spread out a map of Iceland and doodled on it with a pencil, muttering to himself.

“Teacher?” came the Greek chorus.

“We can’t learn if you don’t tell us what you are doing,” said Marie sternly.

Stiyl sighed. He gestured to the map. “The debris field covers this area here.”

He pointed to the large area he had marked.

“However, for the Idiot and Itsuwa to have survived, they would have needed to escape the plane as early as possible, so at the beginning of the debris field, here.”  
He pointed to a different area, still large, that he circled.

“Now, I call him an idiot, but he isn’t really. Only when it comes to women and not knowing when to quit in a fight. Itsuwa is extremely smart and tough and knows how to handle him, so the two of them together should be fine,” Stiyl said. “I hope…”

He rolled his eyes. “Regardless, they both would know their best bet is to head Southwest towards the coast and Reykjavik.”

Pointing again at the map…

“So based on all information including recent weather Misaka Broken suggests concentrating search efforts in this area and then moving Northeastwards in an effort to close in on Savior and Friend Itsuwa.”

“First declaration of agreement: this is an excellent plan with the most reasonable chance of finding Kamijou or putting us close enough to him when he is located by other means. Index?”

“I miss my Touma so much I may not even bite his head too hard when we find him!”

“First question: should we give you private fun time in the ATV?” asked Sasha deadpan.

Misaka Broken turned her head to see Index turn the color of Sasha’s normal clothing. Index’s little arms started windmilling in the air.

“No! I mean that won’t be necessary right away! I mean…” Index looked like she might faint.

“Friend Sasha is cruel says Misaka Broken with a smirk.”

There was no smirk…

“First clarification: was serious offer. Index has obviously been missing Kamijou as evidenced by her sleep patterns at night and I wanted to be considerate.”

“Misaka Broken reviews Friend Sasha’s evidence and finds it convincing and is willing to spend one hour organizing the trailer with Friend Sasha while Index…welcomes Savior back states Misaka Broken with a knowing grin.”

There was no grin.

“Second question: what about Itsuwa?”

“Misaka Broken assumes she will be tired of Savior’s general cluelessness and glad to be away from him to help with the trailer Misaka Broken states confidently.”

“You are both *HORRIBLE*!” shouted Index.

“Does this mean Friend Index does not desire sexy time alone with Savior asks Misaka Broken licentiously. Perhaps Friend Sasha could begin her mission…”

Sasha slapped her hand over Misaka Broken’s mouth.

“First request: do not ever speak of that mission even in jest, please, until we have been able to discuss it calmly and safely with Kamijou. Remember we have now lost Saten and her… spell to help me.”

Sasha’s lips were trembling and she looked genuinely…sad.

“Misaka Broken apologizes wholeheartedly to Friend Sasha for the unforgivable joke in bad taste as Misaka Broken had forgotten briefly about the loss of Saten’s presence Misaka Broken says distraught. Please do not be angry with Misaka Broken and allow Misaka Broken to help you with your mission Misaka Broken asks.”

Misaka Broken awkwardly put her arms around Sasha and hugged her carefully. Sasha was stiff, at first, then relaxed into the hug, hugging Misaka Broken back.

The radar pinged, and Sasha sat upright.

“Null zone!”

Stiyl opened the crawler’s window and threw two cards outside that transformed into bright objects that flew off into the distance.

“Teacher, what were those?” asked Jane softly, “They looked beautiful.”

“Firebirds, (2) I’ve sent them ahead as scouts to look for a null zone, which would be Kamijou’s anti-magic field. If they find it, they will come back and lead us to him.”

“Anti-magic field?” came the chorus.

“Yes, he can negate any and all magic directed at him, good or bad, whether he wants to or not,” answered Stiyl. “Sadly this includes healing magic as he cannot turn it off.”

“No!” cried Mallybath. “What happens if he is hurt?”

“He has to go to a hospital.”

Stiyl consulted his map. “OK, we are coming up on a dirt road (3) that will take us towards where we want to go so I will be increasing to max speed. Buckle up.”  
He made a slight steering correction and then the ATV started moving smartly…and bumpily…

“That looks like one of those crawler things, Itsuwa!” Kamijou said, squinting and shielding his eyes.

The three of them halted their reindeer and took a good look at the machine that had changed direction and was now rapidly approaching them.

“I have a bad feeling about this, Kamijou,” Itsuwa said. “If those were our friends, they would be letting us know by now.”

Itsuwa unlimbered her Friuli spear and laid it across the saddle in front of her. Kamijou pulled out a warhammer he had saved from the other crawler they had found.

“Astrid, if this turns badly, I want you to use your powers and get away. Don’t try to help us!” Kamijou told the girl.

“But I can’t just leave you!”

“You can and you must, Astrid,” Itsuwa said seriously, “You know what they will do if they catch you…”

Astrid shook slightly.

“Please, Astrid, we don’t want you hurt or to lose you,” begged Kamijou.

“I will do what you ask, but I feel like such a coward!”

The crawler approached them at a high rate of speed, then came to a stop. Two men, dressed in armor and wearing tabards stepped out. Kamijou sighed and looked at Itsuwa.

“Such misfortune.”

“First report: I have detected a Null Zone with the Spy in the Sky, but the radar is detecting a vehicle rapidly approaching the Null Zone as well. First Question: Could that be the Priest and his Street Walkers?”

“Misaka Broken slaves the vehicle to the location of the Null Zone and takes control of the drone Misaka Broken states while worrying about these developments.”  
Broken tapped on some controls and another screen lit up. 

“Misaka Broken has accessed drone’s cameras and is zooming in on location.”

Index screams: “TOUMA!!!”

“Misaka Broken states ironically that we have positive identification of Savior thanks to Friend Index’s ear-piercing scream. Misaka Broken advances throttles to maximum while maneuvering drone. Misaka Broken identifies two females with Savior; one is tentatively identified as Bodyguard Itsuwa; second female is unidentified and assumed to be latest new Harem member.”

“Grrrrrrrrrrr” *teeth grinding noises*

“Misaka Broken has now found two unidentified males, wearing medieval type armor with swords advancing on Savior and Bodyguard Itsuwa with what appears to be malicious intentions. Misaka Broken estimates our ETA to be two minutes with combat between those parties to initiate in less than thirty seconds.”

Misaka Broken threw a couple of switches on the dashboard.

“Misaka Broken has now activated glide mode for super stability and will be on the roof of the vehicle to provide fire support for Savior. Please do not touch any controls Misaka Broken begs you to avoid injury to Misaka Broken or to throw off aim.”

Misaka Broken then pulled out a huge sniper rifle that was bigger than her, opened a roof hatch, leaned the rifle against the opening, and leapt up through the opening onto the roof. The vehicle’s ride was suddenly, noticeably, smoother.

On the screen, Index and Sasha could see that Kamijou and Itsuwa were fighting with the two knights, while the girl seemed to have disappeared.

One of the beautiful birds flew back to the crawler and circled it twice, calling out to Stiyl. 

“Damnit all to hell!”

“What’s wrong, Teacher?” asked Marie.

“Our guides found Kamijou, but so have the knights. It looks like Index, Sasha and Misaka Broken are racing there as well, but may not be in time,” Stiyl said angrily, “We are still ten minutes away. Hang on.”

If the girls thought the ride was bouncy before, they were sorely mistaken.

“For someone who was supposed to be blown up and dead, you are looking pretty lively, boy,” the first Knight said.

“I don’t suppose you are here to rescue me, take me to Rome to meet with the Pope in peace,” Kamijou ventured with a smile.

“No, we’re here to finish the job, and then maybe relax a little with your Harem girls before we send them to meet the Lord as well.”

“I cannot say that I approve of your plans at all and will have to disabuse you of your foolish notions then.”

Itsuwa suddenly remembered something very important! 

“Astrid,” she whispered, “On one of the pack reindeer is a bright orange bag, the only bright orange bag. Inside it is a leather holster with my pistol. If you don’t know what a pistol is, that’s ok, it will be a heavy smelly metal thing inside a leather case. Find it and give it to me or Kamijou. Try to do it invisibly.”

“What? You and two little girls fight us two Knights?”

“You won’t be the first two we defeat. Have you been missing anyone?”

Silence.

“Liar.”

“Why should I lie, when the truth is much easier. Let’s see: the one group had a crawler similar to yours, but smaller, some loose weapons in the back. Sadly it used a fingerprint reader so we couldn’t start it up to drive away with it…”

*shwing* 

Two swords were drawn. “You’ve signed your death warrant.”

“Have I? You already told me you were going to kill me.” Kamijou shrugged. “Better men than you have tried.”

The battle was joined! Interestingly, the reindeer seemed to know how to fight like war horses! They used their antlers to supplement Kamijou’s Warhammer and Itsuwa’s spear. 

Astrid seemed to disappear as the fight started…

“I still have no pulse, goll darn it!” said Buckaroo, “This plane has to have an AED, find it!” 

Buckaroo started CPR on Saten as the fourth Nurse gave up her blood to the girl. Ianuaria was continuing her spell, but it was obvious she was starting to run out of gas as well. Kanzaki was virtually unconscious from her spell, and lying in her seat.

From behind Ianuaria, there was a thump, and then dragging noises. Suddenly a pair of hands clamped onto Ianuaria’s ankles and she felt new energy pour into her body for the spell. Ianuaria took a quick glance down and saw Uiharu had managed to free herself somehow from the stretcher, drop to the floor, and crawl over to Ianuaria, nabbing onto her ankles.

Ianuaria tried to shake the little girl loose, but Uiharu just held on tighter. Uiharu looked up at Ianuaria and said, “My life for Saten’s!” and Ianuaria felt a huge burst of energy enter her body, flow through her and into Saten, restarting Saten’s heart and body.

“I have a pulse! How many pints does that make?” asked Buckaroo.

“Roughly ten,” said New Jersey.

“Stop transfusing.”

“No, no, no, you bad little girl!” cried Ianuaria. 

Ianuaria lifted Uiharu’s little body from the ground where she had been lying by Ianuaria's feet. Uiharu’s head hung limply from Ianuaria’s arms and she looked around at everyone. 

“I don’t hurt!” Uiharu gave a little smile, “Tell Kamijou I was smil…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This space intentionally left blank]


	70. Missing endnotes- Placeholder

I didn't want to have endnotes with the last chapter, for obvious reasons... so here they are. New Chapter coming as soon as my Real dot Life allows...

(1) "Take your prostitutes back home. Last warning."  
(2) https://bit.ly/37YJHNT not my artwork, just a link to someone’s  
(3) Fun Iceland fact: 80% of the roads are unpaved. I drove around Iceland in the Winter, not for the faint-hearted but it is wicked beautiful there...


End file.
